Pour un Ruban Vert
by Lily M. Albertine
Summary: Le destin a parfois une drôle de façon de se manifester. Il se peut que dans le processus, il vous pourrisse la vie. Heather n'aurait jamais cru que ça puisse lui arriver. Et pourtant, elle se retrouve prisonnière d'un lien qu'elle ne peut espérer rompre. Et tout ça pour un ruban vert ?
1. Chapitre 1 - Un emmerdeur nommé Black

**Préambule de l'auteur**

Salut à tous. Je vous retrouve pour une nouvelle histoire. Enfin... c'est une ancienne histoire totalement remodelée si bien qu'elle n'a pour ainsi dire rien à voir avec l'ancienne. Excepté peut-être le début. Bref, j'attendais d'avoir fini mon autre fanfiction " _Reste en vie_ " pour me lancer dans la publication de cette nouvelle histoire pour ne pas être trop débordée. Ahum... quand on voit le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour finir l'autre, c'est pas gagné. Mais bon, allons-y !

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant que l'autre et j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires et points de vues.

 **Disclaimer**

Les personnages de cette univers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. J'écris cette histoire pour m'amuser et rien d'autre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Un emmerdeur nommé Black_

* * *

Elle haïssait l'histoire de la magie. De plus, elle ne semblait pas réussir à obtenir des notes décentes dans cette matière. Alors, pour la énième fois, elle soupira en regardant son parchemin qui demeurait toujours aussi vide de mots qu'il l'était une heure auparavant. Lucinda releva la tête de son propre parchemin et eut un sourire compatissant. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elles travaillaient sur leur devoir qui semblait ne plus en finir. Désespérée, elle laissa son front reposer sur la table et ferma les yeux.

\- Oh, regarde qui voilà ! lança Lucinda avant de replonger le nez dans le gros bouquin poussiéreux qu'elle venait de trouver sur l'étagère juste derrière elle.

Elle releva la tête immédiatement. Cette phrase là ne présageait jamais rien de bon, venant de Lucinda. Bien évidemment, aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Elle se demanda si quelqu'un ne lui avait pas jeté un mauvais sort de malchance le matin même. Ce n'était pas possible d'avoir autant de mauvaises surprises en une seule journée, si ?

\- Oh pitié, marmonna-t-elle avant de reprendre sa plume et de faire mine de se reconcentrer sur son devoir.

Elle faillit se gifler mentalement. Qui allait gober une excuse pareille ? Cependant elle était prête à tout pour les éviter EUX. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de Lucinda et fit mine de lire l'une des pages du livre que Lucinda avait déniché. Cette dernière sembla plus amusée que déprimée par la réaction de son amie. Il fallait dire que passer plusieurs années à la cotoyer lui avait donné le loisir de prévoir la moindre de ses réactions. Surtout quand cela touchait à une certaine personne.

En effet, les Maraudeurs se ramenaient dans la bibliothèque, endroit dans lequel ils ne mettaient jamais les pieds sauf cas exceptionnels. Lucinda ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui les amenait ici. D'habitude, ils passaient leur temps dehors, ou bien dans les couloirs, quand ils n'avaient pas cours. Ou bien, dans le cas de Sirius, il allait passer du bon temps avec une fille, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un petit moment. Lucinda avait noté ce petit changement chez le Maraudeur à force de l'observer sans jamais espérer qu'il ne puisse la voir.

James était une tout autre histoire. Ce dernier avait, dés la première année, flashé sur leur amie, Lily Evans. Il ne cessait de la poursuivre, apparemment sans résultat jusqu'à maintenant. Lily ne supportait pas qu'il soit dans les parages et se trouvait embarrassée à chacune de ses déclarations enflamées devant tout un auditoire. Lucinda trouvait ça amusant, mais certainement pas l'intéressée.

Remus, lui, était sûrement le plus sage et sensé des quatre. Il se faisait toujours le plus discret possible, mais elle savait bien qu'il était le cerveau de la bande. Chaque blague, chaque plaisanterie, qu'ils pouvaient faire, il était celui qui les faisait fonctionner comme prévu. Toutefois, il sembait un peut plus mature que les autres. Lucinda le connaissait bien mieux qu'aucun d'entre eux, en vérité, puisqu'elle était sa jumelle. Elle offrit un sourire à son jumeau quand ce dernier croisa son regard.

Peter arriva dernier, renfermé comme toujours. Elle avait presque de la peine pour ce pauvre garçon qui, à côté de ces étoiles luminieuses, faisait pâle copie. Il n'était pas particulièrement beau comme pouvait l'être Sirius, et manquait constamment de charme. Il était boudinet et maladroit. Cette maladresse aurait dû lui attirer la compassion ou attendrire le regard des filles, mais ce n'était pourtant pas le cas.

Leur arrivée fut appuyée par un bruit d'enfer. En effet, Sirius était, comme toujours, suivi par une floppée de filles de toutes les maisons. Lucinda savait que si Sirius faisait mine ne serait-ce que de s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à une fille en particulier, ces dernières lui ferait vivre un cauchemar. C'est pourquoi, malgré le fait qu'elle l'aime depuis sa première année à Poudlard, elle était heureuse qu'il ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à elle.

Mrs Pince leur lança un regard noir qui fit fuir les donzelles et se ratatiner un peu le sourire de cette bande de farceurs. Lucinda ne put contenir un soupir de soulagement quand le fan club de Sirius disparut de sa vue laissant s'installer un silence plaisant à ses oreilles.

Avant qu'ils n'aient tous eu le temps de les apercevoir, Lucinda vit son amie se cacher avec embarras derrière l'un des bouquins posés sur la table. Sans doute espérait-elle que cela suffirait à ce que sa présence ne soit en aucun cas décelée, ou bien qu'ils l'oublient. Lucinda leva les yeux au ciel devant les éspérances puériles de son amie qui, à ce moment, aurait bien aimé être une petite souris pour se cacher dans l'un de ces trous que l'on retrouvait à la base des murs. Lucinda ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi elle cherchait tant à les éviter. A en éviter un, en particulier.

Lucinda vit son amie serrer les doigts si fort sur la couverture du livre que ses jointures en blanchirent. Plus ils se raprochaient, plus elle semblait se ratatiner et se perdre un peu plus dans le désespoir. Si Lucinda n'avait pas été sa meilleure amie, elle en aurait rit. Malheureusement pour elle, le destin faisait tout pour la contrarier ces derniers temps, et l'un des Maraudeurs se laissa lourdement tomber sur le banc à côté d'elle avant de passer nonchalamment son bras sur ses épaules.

\- Salut Heather ! s'exclama-t-il tout joyeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ? bougonna-t-elle de mauvaise grâce sans même le regarder avant de dégager ledit bras de ses épaules.

\- Tu saurais pas où est Servillus ? questionna-t-il tandis que Potter et Pettigrew pouffaient à l'évocation de ce stupide surnom.

Lucinda soupira avant de lui lancer un regard plus qu'expressif. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le fasse exprès ? Evidemment, cela ne manqua pas, et Heather sortit de ses gonds à l'entente du stupide sobriquet dont ces quatre vauriens avaient affublé son meilleur ami. A la voir, Lucinda pouvait aisément deviner ce que Heather se retenait de faire. A savoir : claquer magistralement la jolie petite gueule de cet insupportable emmerdeur. Lucinda se leva pour venir poser ses mains sur les épaules de son amie et rasseoir cette dernière qui avait failli sauter à la gorge de l'imprudent garçon.

\- Du calme Heather, nous ne voudrions pas priver la gente féminine de son sex-symbole préféré, la calma Lucinda avec un sourire consolateur et un regard dur au dit sex-symbole.

\- Tu crois ? marmonna Heather avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Heather se laissa raisonner et se rassit sur son banc, le plus loin possible de cet emmerdeur qui ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser en paix. Elle se releva au bout d'une minute pour aller chercher un livre, ignorant totalement le quatuor qui avait envahi sa table et avec lequel Lucinda parlait de façon totalement décontractée.

\- Franchement Sirius, tu ne veux pas lui foutre la paix au moins une fois dans ta vie ? chuchota-t-elle tout bas pour que Heather ne l'entende pas.

\- C'est bien trop amusant, répondit le garçon avec un sourire d'une insolente sensualité.

\- Ne te plains pas si elle finit par te jeter un sort de mauvais goût, capitula Lucinda avant de reporter son attention sur son devoir.

Heather revint avec le livre qu'elle cherchait et le posa lourdement sur la table, faisant trembler cette dernière. Ceci allié à son regard noir fit comprendre aux Maraudeurs qu'ils n'étaient vraiment pas les bienvenus et que si un certain plaisantin n'arrêtait pas très vite de venir user sa patience, les conséquences seraient terribles.

\- Bon, bah nous on va essayer de trouver où se cache Servillus, fit James, mal-à-l'aise.

Lucinda ferma les yeux et se cogna le front sur la table. Mais pourquoi James n'avait-il pas gardé sa bouche hermétiquement fermée au lieu de sortir des anneries pareilles ? Il cherchait vraiment à mourir, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles. Elle n'eut pas le temps de retenir Heather qui bondit de son banc et, sortant sa baguette, lança un sort qui eut pour résultat de ligoter Sirius de manière si serrée qu'il en tomba au sol en se pleignant.

\- Il s'appelle Severus ! corrigea-t-elle en tentant de garder sa voix aussi basse que possible pour ne pas alerter Mrs Pince.

Puis, ramassant ses affaires, elle quitta la bibliothèque telle une furie pour aller prendre l'air. Sa patience avait été bien malmenée en cette journée, et elle sentait que si elle restait une minute de plus en leur compagnie, elle allait tous les étriper.

Restée seule avec les Maraudeurs, Lucinda soupira. Les Maraudeurs regardèrent avec stupéfaction le pauvre Sirius tout engoncé dans les cordes et ne parvenant pas à s'en libérer. James regarda ensuite les portes par lesquelles Heather était sortie et frissonna.

\- Je vous avais prévenus, dit tout simplement Lucinda. Heather est loin d'être innofensive et a quelques vilains tours dans son sac, elle aussi.

\- Mais j'ai rien fait cette fois, se plaignit Sirius. Pourquoi moi et pas James ?

Lucinda eut beaucoup de mal à cacher le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et, ramassant elle aussi ses affaires, disparut à son tour de la bibliothèque pour essayer de calmer son amie avant qu'elle ne se mette à jeter des sorts aux pauvres malheureux qui provoqueraient son ire sans le vouloir.

Après avoir finalement réussi à calmer Heather, Lucinda l'entraîna dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Elles s'assirent côte à côte, face à Lily. Lucinda, Heather et elle étaient amies depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Elles étaient dans la même année avec, au grand désespoir de Lily et Heather, les Maraudeurs. Lily et Heather ne cessaient de pester contre leur manque de maturité et, surtout, parce qu'ils faisaient à chaque fois perdres les points de leurs maison qu'elles avaient durement gagné.

\- Et là, on a bien rigolé, conclut James en parlant du mauvais tour qu'ils avaient fait à un élève de Serpentard.

\- Vous êtes puériles, marmonna Heather.

\- Mais quelle rabajoie, se plaignit Sirius qui venait de s'asseoir, à son grand désespoir, à côté d'elle.

Elle le fixa avec incrédulité. Était-il possible d'être aussi bête qu'un veracrasse ? Apparemment oui. Et pourquoi venait-il s'asseoir à côté d'elle ? L'incarcerem qu'elle lui avait lancé dans l'après-midi ne lui avait-il pas suffit ? Heather commençait à vraiment se poser des questions sur la santé mentale de Sirius Black. Toutefois, elle se força au calme.

\- Parce que mener la vie dure à un élève de Poudlard est censé être amusant ? fit-elle entre ses dents avant de prendre une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

\- Bah… si c'est un Serpentard, oui ! s'exclama Potter.

Lily et Heather se regardèrent et la première leva les yeux au ciel avant de souffler. Elle aussi semblait perdre patience. Heather ne pouvait pas lui jeter la pierre. Depuis leur première année à Poudlard, James Potter s'était mis en tête qu'il épouserait Lily Evans. Celle-ci n'avait eu de cesse de le repousser et de le fuir. Au début, Lucinda et Heather en avait rit, puis elles s'en étaient lassées au fur et à mesure que Lily désespérait. Et depuis peu, Sirius Black tentait de tuer Heather d'irritation.

\- La ferme ! répliquèrent d'une même voix Lily et Heather.

\- Moi je trouve ça totalement puéril ! Vous n'êtes que d'incorrigibles morveux ! ajouta Lily.

\- Oh, merci du compliment ! sourit Black.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la ramener celui-là, alors qu'il aurait dû faire profil bas. Cachait-il un complexe d'immense débilité ou bien le faisait-il exprès ? Heather et Lily soupirèrent une nouvelle fois avant de se concentrer sur leur repas, faisant de leur mieux pour ignorer les Maraudeurs. Elles ne comprenaient tout bonnement pas comment ils pouvaient être admirés par autant de personnes. Toute leur maison semblait leur vouer un culte. Sauf elles...

\- C'est sympa, soupira Remus.

Heather tourna son regard vers Remus. Il était le plus calme et réfléchit de la bande. Heather devait avouer qu'il n'était pas comme ses amis. Il essayait la plupart du temps de les tempérer, même s'il manquait terriblement de confiance en lui et que, en résultat, il n'y arrivait jamais. Il cachait un mal-être que Heather n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Elle se sentait triste chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard hanté de détresse.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de trouver sa place dans ce groupe de fauteurs de trouble. Elle trouvait ça un peu dommage, mais il parvenait tout de même à avoir de bons résultats en cours. Quant à leurs farces continuelles... Slughorn et Prewett devaient en avoir marre... sans compter leur professeur de métamorphose. Il n'y avait que le directeur pour trouver leur farces amusantes... Ce vieux fou devait avoir complètement pété un câble.

\- Disons que tu es un peu plus mature, concéda Heather, ce à quoi Lily acquiesça.

\- Tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle, reprit Lily. Mais, sois gentil, ramène ces gamins dans le droit chemin, qu'ils grandissent un peu pour une fois !

Alors que Lily continuait de lui parler et de le rassurer, Heather jeta un rapide regard à la table des Serpentards. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la silhouette qu'elle cherchait. Severus se trouvait entouré de ses camarades, mais pourtant isolé. Il demeurait silencieux et renfermé. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le plaindre, même s'il lui avait affirmé qu'il se sentait bien parmi eux.

\- Dis, tu serais pas légèrement amoureuse de Servillus par hasard ? se moqua Black.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui. Elle garda un air impassible tout en le toisant suffisamment pour le mettre mal-à-l'aise. Puis, n'ayant plus faim, elle se leva brusquement et quitta sa table sans un mot et sans se retourner. Elle disparut de la grande salle, laissant Sirius sous le choc.

\- Ne me dites pas qu'elle est amoureuse de lui, grogna-t-il.

\- En quoi ça te regarde ? répondit soudain Lucinda. Fous-lui un peu la paix.

Lily soupira et laissa tomber l'idée d'avaler une bouchée de plus. Elle se leva à son tour, salua Lucinda et Remus avant de se décider à rejoindre son amie, partie de manière plus qu'inquiétante. Lucinda soupira et ficha ses yeux dans ceux de son jumeau.

\- Hey, j'y suis pour rien moi ! s'écria-t-il.

Puis elle regarda Sirius qui semblait totalement dépité et qui, étrangement, ne voulait plus manger quoi que ce soit, privé d'appétit. Elle soupira et secoua la tête. C'était un imbécile fini qui, de surcroit, s'y prenait très mal avec Heather. Mais ça, elle n'allait pas le lui dire en face. De toute façon, il ne ferait que s'offusquer et se braquer. A quoi bon essayer de lui faire comprendre ?

Elle se leva, embrassa son frère sur la joue avant de saluer les autres d'un signe de tête et de partir à son tour. Sirius, dépité, jouait avec un morceau de pomme de terre du bout de sa fourchette. Remus allait dire quelque chose, mais il laissa très vite tomber, comprenant que ce n'était pas le moment de retourner le couteau dans la plaie, mais James, lui, devait ignorer le sens du mot discrétion.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que c'est pas encore gagné avec Heather, sourit-il, amusé. Quoi ?! fit-il devant le regard consterné de Remus.

\- Rien, j'aurais juste pensé que tu aurais pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de... délicatesse. Tu vois bien qu'il a le moral dans les chaussettes, reprit-il.

James sembla comprendre et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Sirius n'attendit pas d'être harcelé de questions par son meilleur ami et quitta la table pour aller se changer les idées ailleurs. Il n'aurait pas de mal à trouver une fille pour le distraire suffisemment de ce poids qu'il avait sur le coeur.

\- Depuis quand ? s'enquit alors James.

\- J'ignorais que tu pouvais être aveugle à ce point, soupira Remus.

\- A force de courir après Evans aussi... ajouta Peter.

James lui jeta un regard courroucé. Puis il reporta son regard sur Remus en arquant un sourcil. Remus soupira en secouant la tête. Il ne savait pas exactement depuis quand Sirius avait un faible pour Heather. Il ne savait pas non plus quand il l'avait pour la première fois considérée comme autre chose qu'un potentiel flirt de passage. Depuis combien de temps était-il attiré par elle ? Sans doute depuis le premier regard qu'il eut posé sur elle. Quand avait-il comprit ? Remus ne le savait pas exactement, alors que répondre ?

\- Tu devrais aller lui demander, déclara-t-il finalement. Mais ça fait un bout de temps qu'il est comme ça.

James soupira et, à son tour, bouda son repas, n'ayant plus le coeur à avaler quoi que ce soit. Décidément, cette quatrième année à Poudlard ne commençait pas si bien qu'il l'avait espéré.

* * *

Heather se retrouva seule dans la salle commune avec Lily. Elles ne parlèrent pas de ce désastreux moment à leur table. Lily tenta de remonter le moral de son amie sans vraiment y parvenir. Elle ignorait ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état de chagrin, mais cela avait à voir avec Severus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Rien, marmonna Heather.

\- Heather... On se connait depuis un moment toutes les deux, et je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. C'est à cause de Severus ?

Heather releva les yeux vers elle, surprise qu'elle évoque leur ami commun à Serpentard. Puis elle comprit pourquoi elle avait sauté à cette conclusion. Elle se mit à rire de la situation avant de finalement expliquer à Lily que non, elle n'était pas amoureuse de Severus et que lui non plus n'était pas amoureux d'elle.

\- Mais alors... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Heather soupira et baissa la tête. Elle tritura le bas de sa jupe avant de finalement relever les yeux.

\- Je repensais à... mes parents, soupira-t-elle.

Lily faillit mettre les deux pieds dans le plat avant de comprendre. Elle prit immédiatement Heather dans ses bras et la berça avec douceur. Heather était elle aussi née de parents moldus. Elle les avait perdus à l'âge de sept ans durant un tragique accident domestique. Elle s'était retrouvée sans famille, sans maison, sans qui que ce soit pour l'aimer.

Puis elle avait reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard sans comprendre ce qu'était Poudlard ni même pourquoi elle y était inscrite. Elle avait d'abord cru à une mauvaise plaisanterie, puis Dumbledore lui-même était venu la voir dans son orphelinat. Elle avait d'abord refusé de lui parler, puis il avait fallut beaucoup de temps au directeur pour finalement la convaincre de ce qu'elle était et d'embrasser ce pouvoir.

Heather n'avait pas confiance en elle pour tout ça, si bien que Dumbledore avait dû lui-même s'occuper d'elle. Il l'avait alors accueillie chez lui, lui offrant à nouveau un foyer. Il n'avait certes pas eu l'audace de croire remplacer ses parents, non. Il avait seulement pris en pitié une enfant avec qui la vie n'avait pas été très juste. Il l'avait adoptée, si bien que depuis ce jour, elle avait passé tout son temps à Poudlard.

Ce soir là, cela faisait exactement huit ans que sa vie avait basculé. Et cela n'avait donc strictement rien à voir avec Sirius Black et ses petites réflexions enfantines. Mais Lily aurait donné sa main à couper que Heather aurait cent fois préféré être énervée par Sirius, que de repenser sa famille. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle depuis. Un père adoptif qu'elle aimait comme tel.

C'est à ce moment que Lucinda entra dans la salle commune et vint s'installer avec elles. Elles bavardèrent du devoir d'histoire de la magie dont Heather ne voulait même pas évoquer l'avancement misérable, puis le sujet vint aux potions et, avec elles, la fameuse soirée du club de Slughorn.

\- J'avais presque oublié, marmonna Heather, dépitée en laissant sa tête basculer en arrière sur le canapé. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il m'invite moi aussi ?

\- Il nous a dit de venir accompagnées, rappela Lily.

Lucinda ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être hillare à ce sujet. Elle n'était, bien évidemment pas invitée à cette fameuse soirée, n'ayant pas assez intéressé le professeur avec ses qualités pour préparer les potions. Mais Lily et Heather avait attiré l'oeil de leur professeur. Voir Heather désespérer de faire des mondanités était très amusant. Heather n'avait jamais vraiment été le genre à vouloir parader ou à se montrer en société.

\- Mais avec qui veux-tu que j'y aille ? grogna Heather. C'est demain et tu y vas déjà avec Sev'.

Lily comprenait très bien le problème. Severus était leur seul ami, et elles étaient deux. Il ne pouvait pas possiblement les escorter toutes les deux à la fois. Heather allait devoir y aller seule et subir, de ce fait, l'intéret de tous ceux qui n'auraient pas amené de partenaire.

\- Je crois que je ne vais pas y aller.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive devant le regard peu amène de Lily qui lui disait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à la laisser seule. Certes Severus était leur ami, mais elle aurait besoin du soutient moral d'une autre fille avec elle. Heather soupira de plus belle et se passa la main sur le visage.

\- Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec mon frère, rit Lucinda. Lui aussi il n'a personne.

\- Avec Remus ? reprit Heather, un peu déboussolée.

\- Bah… il est sympa, non ?

Heather marmonna un "oui" peu enthousiaste. Non qu'elle détestait Remus, ce n'était pas là le problème. C'était juste qu'elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment et qu'il cotoyait un peu trop Sirius et James. Et ils avaient, eux, tendance à lui taper méchamment sur les nerfs. De plus, elle n'avait jamais vraiment regardé les garçons. Elle était amie avec Severus, et ça s'arrêtait là. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à devenir proche de quelque garçon que ce soit.

Les Maraudeurs envahirent à ce moment la salle commune, coupant ainsi court à leur conversation. Lily et Heather décidèrent alors de monter se coucher, suivies d'une Lucinda qui bailla dans sa main. Oui, elles étaient toutes fatiguées.

* * *

Heather discutait avec ses amies, se dirigeant vers leurs prochain cours quand l'escalier sur lequel elle se trouvait encore se mit à bouger, la faisant tanguer. Elle se rattrapa in-extremis à la rampe et attendit que ce dernier s'arrête. Elle maudit ces escaliers... et encore plus quand elle se retrouva coincée avec Sirius et James. Le premier la regarda avec un sourire taquin qui commença directement à lui mettre les nerfs à fleur de peau. Elle soupira de frustration et pesta contre cette fatalité qui semblait ne pas vouloir la laisser en paix.

\- Hey ! Y a pas de quoi s'en faire chérie ! Quelques minutes en amoureux, on se tient la main ? plaisanta Sirius en lui tendant la main, alors que James éclatait de rire devant l'air outré de Heather.

\- Va te faire foutre ! répliqua cette dernière en commençant à prendre un autre chemin pour rejoindre au plus vite Lily et Lucinda qui observaient la scène d'un peu plus loin, sur le palier qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'atteindre.

\- T'as vraiment l'art et la manière de draguer les filles, Sirius, se moqua James.

Heather l'entendit bien malgré elle et maugréa quelques insultes à l'égard de ces deux abrutis finis.

\- Ça va, la ferme James, marmonna l'autre, faisant rire James de plus belle.

Heather retrouva enfin Lily et Lucinda et elles durent courir pour arriver à l'heure à leur premier cours de la journée. Les professeurs avaient tendance à balayer de la main les excuses du type "c'est l'escalier qui n'en a fait qu'à sa tête". Généralement, ça les irritait plus que ça ne vous attirait leur bonne grâce.

La journée fut plutôt calme après cet événement. Elles retrouvèrent Severus durant leur temps libre pour parler un peu et se changer les idées. Lucinda, bien qu'elle ne fut pas vraiment amie avec Severus, n'entretenait aucune animosité à son égard et lui-même se comportait de façon neutre avec elle. Parfois ils échangeaient leur point de vue sur certaines choses, mais il ne se permettait jamais de chahuter avec elle comme il le faisait avec Lily ou bien Heather.

Quand la journée fut finie, elles retrouvèrent les Maraudeurs à table. Pourquoi ne les évitaient-elles pas ? La réponse était en vérité assez simple : Remus. Lucinda était sa soeur jumelle et elle l'adorait. Ils avaient une certaine connexion très intime que Heather ne pouvait pas comprendre. De plus, même si James et Sirius lui tapaient sur les nerfs, elle ne les détestait pas vraiment. Mais elle devait avouer que, plus d'une fois, elle les aurait bien pendu au plafond par les chevilles, histoire de leur faire ravaler un peu de leur fierté et de leur arrogance.

A la fin du repas, ils remontèrent ensemble dans la salle commune. Heather entra la dernière et eut tout juste le temps de voir Sirius lui piquer la dernière place de libre sur le canapé. Elle le fixa d'un regard peu amène.

\- Galanterie est un mot inconnu pour toi ? persifla-t-elle.

\- Mais ma galanterie te propose humblement ses genoux, répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Alors là, même pas en rêve ! rétorqua-t-elle en préférant s'asseoir à même le sol.

C'est à ce moment que Remus se leva pour lui laisser sa place. Elle secoua la tête en lui souriant. Il allait insister quand elle le coupa dans son élan.

\- Merci Remus, tu es un amour, toi au moins.

\- Ça veut tout dire ! marmonna Sirius.

Elle eut la très grande satisfaction de le voir bouder. Puis, elle s'adossa sur le côté du fauteuil de Remus sans pour autant l'en déloger. Remus parut gêné qu'elle soit plus proche de lui que de Sirius. Il se sentit mal par rapport à son ami. Mais Sirius sembla ignorer la chose et reprit son comportement habituel.

* * *

 **Fin du Premier Chapitre**

* * *

Alors ? Verdicte ?

J'attends vos impressions avecnimpatience ! En attendant, passez de Bones Vacances. J'essaierai de poster un autre chapitre pour le jour de l'an.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Mélancolie

**Tout d'abord : BONNE ANNÉE À TOUS !**

 **Voilà, maintenant que c'est dit, je peux enchaîner. Et ce sera donc avec le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire que je commencerai l'année... avant d'être plongée dans l'horreur des examens de fin de semestre ! -.-'**

 **Ah ! Avant que j'oublie, je voulais te remercier, Tina, pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait plaisir et je vais éclaircir certains points grâce à toi. Je suis sûre que d'autres pourraient se poser les mêmes questions.**

 **Alors allons-y :**

 **Je comprends que tu ais eu quelque confusions au niveau du point de vue du premier chapitre. J'aime switcher pour montrer qui sont les personnages et la façon dont-ils sont perçus par leur entourage. Toujours est-il que dans la première partie du premier chapitre, Lucinda était le focaliseur pour introduir la relation avec les maraudeurs.**

 **Et je t'arrêtes tout de suite, Heather ne déteste pas les maraudeurs, ce sont des amis avec lesquelle elle est parfois en conflit suite à leur comportement. De plus, elle était irritée suite au devoir qu'elle avait à faire. Et sirius qui arrive pour l'enquiquiner, comme à son habitude, tu le decouvriras bien vite, tant à la rendre un peu distante envers eux.**

 **Comme tu l'as rappelé, cette histoire concernera Regulus, mais sois patiente car les premiers chapitres servent à définir le cadre de l'histoire qui commencera vraiment plus tard. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Regulus n'apparaît pas encore.**

 **Quant au fait que les maraudeurs empiètent sur l'histoire, je te dirais que c'est quasiment inévitable puisque, tu le découvriras plus tard, Heather et eux sont très proches.**

 **Je te relercie encore pour ton commentaire et te souhaite une bonne lecturz, en espérant te lire à nouveau.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 02**

 _Mélancolie_

* * *

Heather était distraite, assise sur son balais durant l'entraînement de Quidditch. Elle avait été acceptée en tant que batteuse de Gryffondor en coopération avec Sirius. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'elle occupait ce poste. Sirius l'avait mise au défit, l'année précédente. Il lui avait affirmé qu'elle ne pourrait pas entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, et évidemment, elle avait voulu lui prouver le contraire. Résultat, elle devait supporter sa compagnie plus souvent qu'auparavant. Ce que ça pouvait être agaçant !

\- Fais attention ! s'écria Sirius en déviant un des cognards qui apparemment avait choisi de foncer sur elle.

Elle fut si surprise d'être tirée de ses pensées qu'elle manqua de tomber de son balais. Sirius se tourna vers elle, le regard peu amène. Elle l'ignora et alla atterrir sur le terrain. James ne fut pas long à atterrir à côté d'elle, suivi de Sirius.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Heather ? Tu as l'air ailleurs ? fit James, inquiet pour elle.

\- C'est cette stupide fête de Slughorn qui m'énerve, marmonna-t-elle. J'ai pas envi d'y aller, mais Lily me le ferait regretter...

\- Oh... fit James, comprenant à présent sa mauvaise humeur, et son manque de concentration.

Sirius n'avait pas placé un mot. A présent que James savait son penchant pour la jeune sorcière, il ne pouvait plus vraiment jouer à l'idiot et le taquiner à ce sujet. Sirius, lui, ne l'attaquait jamais au sujet de Lily parce qu'il savait que ça faisait mal parfois. Mais ce fut Heather qui attaqua cette fois avant que Sirius ne puisse dire un mot.

\- Dommage, Sirius. Si tu avais laissé ce cognard me toucher, j'aurais eu une excuse.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. James en aurait rit si la situation n'avait pas été aussi gênante. James se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et jeta un regard inquiet pour son ami qui sembla irrité. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié de qui que ce soit, et James ne l'aidait pas en éprouvant ce genre de sentiment là. James regarda furtivement Heather qui ne prétait à présent plus attention à Sirius. Il était évident, pour James du moins, qu'elle ignorait ce que Sirius ressentait pour elle et elle ne semblait même pas l'envisager comme une possibilité. Pour ne pas heurter les sentiments de son ami, James ne pouvait donc pas décemment rire.

\- Cette fête... tu dois y aller accompagnée ? demanda finalement Sirius.

\- Si je ne veux pas me faire enquiquiner, oui, marmonna-t-elle. Lucinda à raison, je devrais demander à Remus, soupira-t-elle finalement.

Sirius se crispa et James ne put empêcher son regard de faire l'aller et retour entre Sirius et Heather. Il comprenait qu'une fille comme Heather ne considère pas Sirius comme une option. Après tout, Sirius était un coureur invétéré et une fille comme Heather, qui recherchait la sécurité et une personne sur qui s'appuyer, ne pouvait donc pas s'intéresser à lui. Remus, d'un autre côté, était d'une loyauté sans faille et pourrait lui apporter le support dont elle avait besoin.

Pourtant, James sentait que Heather ne pensait pas non plus à Remus comme une option autre qu'exceptionnelle. Elle ne semblait pas non plus lui porter l'intérêt que Sirius imaginait. James laissa donc Heather partir devant. De toute façon, il fallait qu'il parle à Sirius pour désamorcer le conflit qui risquait à tout moment d'exploser.

\- Remus ne te trahira pas, tu le sais ça, non ? fit James alors qu'ils venaient d'ouvrir leurs casiers pour ce changer.

\- C'est pas ça le problème, marmonna Sirius.

Sirius ouvrit lui aussi son casier et marmonna quelque chose à la vue des deux photos qu'il gardait toujours collés à la porte. L'une représentait le groupe des Maraudeurs ensemble, en train de rire aux éclats, l'autre représentait Heather, assise contre un arbre en train de lire. La photo avait été prise à son insu et révélait une beauté assez étonnante à dire vrai.

\- Je t'écoute, quel est, selon toi, le problème ? fit James, un brin ennuyé avant de sourire devant l'étalage des photos de son ami.

\- Elle ne me regarde pas, elle m'ignore totalement ! s'écria Sirius en fermant violemment la porte pour dérober les photos aux yeux d'un James qui en avait déjà trop vu.

\- Lily aussi m'ignore, ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas d'espoir. Et puis... le vrai problème, mon pote, c'est que ton image de coureur ne plaide pas du tout en ta faveur.

Sirius lui décocha un regard irrité tout en enfilant ses affaires. Il devait admettre, évidemment, que James avait raison. Mais ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si les filles lui couraient après ! Certes avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'il aimait Heather plus que comme une simple amie, ou connaissance, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Mais à présent, il savait que ça le déservait immensément. Heather ne semblait connaître que l'irritation quand il était dans les parrages, et ça lui faisait mal.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent des vestiaires et quittèrent le terrain de Quidditch, il tombèrent sur un groupe de Serpentards qui avaient apparemment prit pour cible leur amie. Heather ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser faire. Elle les toisait avec fierté sans baisser le regard, refusant de se laisser impressionner. Cela ne plaisait pas à l'un d'eux, Rosier. Il essaya encore de l'intimider par des paroles menaçantes, mais elle ne ploya pas, lui répondant avec insolence. C'est à ce moment qu'il sortit sa baguette et s'apprêta à l'attaquer.

Sirius réagit au quart de tour et sorti sa baguette pour lancer un sort de levicorpus sur le Serpentard qui se retrouva pendu dans les airs par les chevilles. Heather sembla aussi surprise que les autres Serpentards qui se trouvaient avec Rosier. Elle se tourna vers Sirius avec de l'incompréhension devant sa fureur. D'habitude il ne semblait vouloir que lui taper sur les nerfs et lui jeter des piques. Alors pourquoi venait-il la défendre ?

\- Bien jouer Sirius, rigola James devant le visage rouge de fureur de Rosier qui vociférait à leur encontre.

\- On ne s'attaque pas aux filles, c'est un manque de savoir vivre, fit Sirius en haussant simplement les épaules.

\- Même quand elles nous attaquent ? s'enquit James en faisant référence au sort que lui avait jeté Heather dans la bibliothèque.

\- C'est leur privilège, conclut Sirius en fichant son regard dans celui de la Gryffondor.

Elle eut un petit sourire amusé et hocha la tête en signe de remerciement pour son intervention, puis elle ramassa ses livres que les Serpentards lui avaient fait tomber des mains pour ensuite se diriger vers la salle où se tenait son prochain cours.

Sirius observa encore un instant le Serpentard qui s'époumonnait et pesa le pour et le contre. Devait-il le relâcher ou laisser les autres serpents s'occuper de lui ? Il posa son regard sur un autre Serpentard qui semblait complètement indifférent à ce qui arrivait à son camarrade.

En effet, Rabastan Lestrange se fichait comme de sa première baguette de ce qui pouvait bien arriver à ce crétin de Rosier. Il avait été élevé dans une famille de sang purs, on lui avait apprit à haïr les nés moldus, mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour s'en prendre à une née-moldue sous les yeux de Gryffondors dont la réputation n'était plus à prouver. Leur maison avait souffert dernièrement de chacunes de leurs mauvaises blagues. Ils étaient très ingénieux et n'avaient pas froid aux yeux.

D'après ce que Rabastan avait pu voir de ses propres yeux, Sirius Black ne faisait pas que protéger la née-moldue, il lui courrait après depuis un moment. Raison de plus pour ne pas l'enquiquiner devant lui. Le jeune Black le toisa du regard, attendant sans doute qu'il fasse quelque chose de vicieux. Rabastan ne put empêcher un sourire en coin assez sournois devant sa lucidité.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous, dit-il tout simplement en se détournant pour aller à son propre cours, suivi de ses camarades et laissant Rosier à son sort.

\- C'est moi où il en a rien à foutre ? fit James en levant un sourcil.

Sirius haussa les épaules et rangea sa baguette, laissant Rosier s'écraser sur le sol, soudainement libéré de son sort. Sirius ne craignait pas Rabastan. Ce dernier, bien que sang pur, ne s'abaissait pas à ce genre de choses. Il se sentait tellement supérieur que ne serait-ce que mener la vie dure à une née-moldue ou à n'importe lequel d'entre eux, était leur donner beaucoup trop d'importance.

* * *

Heather soupira pour la énième fois en boudant son assiette, jouant avec sa fourchette. Lily aurait bien aimé l'aider, mais il fallait avouer que Heather n'était pas toujours très simple. Une soirée mondaine n'était pas non plus la mer à boire, et pourtant... On aurait cru une condamnée à mort. Lucinda, irritée de la voir ainsi, reposa violemment son verre sur la table, la faisant sursauter.

\- M'enfin ! Tu vas pas continuer à désespérer comme ça ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- C'est pas toi qui dois subir une soirée stupide, grogna Heather.

James en aurait presque rit. Elle faisait preuve d'une mauvaise foi très semblable à celle dont faisait souvent preuve Sirius. On aurait cru la version féminine de son meilleur ami. Avec ses longs cheveux ondulés tombant dans son dos d'un noir d'ébène et sa peau d'une pâleur de lune, elle ressemblait en effet un peu à son ami. La ressemblance s'arrêtait cependant là. Sirius avait des yeux couleur acier comme une bonne partie des Blacks, tandis que les yeux de Heather semblaient changer de couleur selon son humeur, passant d'un vert feuillage à un vert d'eau reflétant l'océan après la tempête.

Lily regardait son amie avec compassion. Heather était du genre solitaire, et donc il était compréhensible qu'elle ne supporte pas ce genre de soirée où le commérage était très souvent au rendez-vous. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle s'entende aussi bien avec leur ami Severus. Lily n'était pas du genre à partager les potins, mais elle n'était pas non plus dérangée par ce genre de conversation. Non, Heather, elle, détestait ce genre de discussion qu'elle qualifiait d'idiote et d'inutile, n'apportant aucune connaissances ou informations utiles.

\- Remus, tu voudrais pas l'y accompagner ? demanda finalement Lucinda à son jumeau, assis en face d'elle.

Remus fut tellement surpris que la pomme de terre qu'il avait piqué de sa fourchette, et qu'il amenait à sa bouche, retomba lamentablement dans son assiette. Il se reprit et reposa sa fourchette en regardant sa soeur avec incompréhension. Puis il regarda Heather qui fusillait son amie du regard avant de soupirer et de poser son menton sur sa main, le coude posé sur la table.

\- Je ne vais pas à la soirée de Slughorn, répondit tout simplement Remus en souriant. J'ai autre chose de prévu ce soir, fit-il en lui lançant un regard bien appuyé.

Lucinda sembla comprendre immédiatement de quoi il parlait puisqu'elle se mit à rougir d'embarras et offrit un regard d'excuse à son amie. Heather leva les yeux au ciel et prit finalement sa décision. Lily allait être furieuse, mais elle n'y serait pas toute seule puisqu'il y aurait Severus avec elle.

\- Je vais résoudre le problème très simplement, déclara-t-elle. Ce soir j'avais l'intention de passer un peu de temps avec mon père de toute façon... termina-t-elle la voix un peu tremblante.

\- Je comprends, souffla Lily en lui attrapant la main pour lui apporter du réconfort. Tu es dans une période difficile...

Heather hocha la tête avant de quitter la table sans un mot. Lucinda ouvrit des yeux ronds en comprenant de quoi Lily parlait et formula un mot sur ses lèvres pour en avoir la confirmation. Lily acquiesça tristement et Lucinda se plaqua la main sur le front.

\- Je suis une amie horrible ! Comment ai-je pu oublier... se plaignit-elle.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda finalement Sirius.

\- C'est pas à nous de te le dire, intervint Lily en lançant un regard sévère à Lucinda qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre.

\- Euh... c'est vrai, confirma-t-elle, penaude.

Sirius les regarda avec curiosité mais n'insista pas. Quand Lily décidait quelque chose, elle ne flanchait jamais. Et Lucinda était bien trop effrayée des représailles de la part de la rousse pour oser braver son courroux. Il échangea un regard un peu indécis avec James. Ce dernier finit par hausser les épaules en souriant, amusé par le charactère des femmes.

James oublia donc Heather et ce qui se passait pour se focaliser sur ce qu'ils allaient faire cette nuit. La carte était presque terminée, mais il y avait encore une chose qu'ils devaient aussi paufiner, et ça, ça demanderait encore un peu de temps. Il croisa le regard de Sirius qui comprit immédiatement et acquiesça avec un petit sourire. Remus soupira en comprenant parfaitement ce que préparaient ses amis. Il était certes touché qu'ils fassent tout ça pour lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils prenaient de gros risques.

Leur repas terminé, les Maraudeurs firent un saut dans la salle commune et dans leur dortoir pour récupérer la carte qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes fabriqués. Ils quittèrent ensuite la tour Gryffondor pour aller emprunter l'un des nombreux passages qu'ils avaient découverts au fur-et-à-mesure de leurs escapades. Remus était de plus en plus tendu a mesure que le temps passait. Sirius lui fit un sourire qu'il espéra rassurant.

\- T'en fais pas Remus, on te laissera jamais tomber, le rassura James en lui tapant dans le dos. C'est pas la première fois et certainement pas la dernière.

Remus soupira. Non, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils l'accompagnaient. La première fois aurait d'ailleurs pu très mal tourner. Encore heureux que James et Sirius ait eut la bonne idée de l'enfermer dans la cabane hurlante. Et ils continuaient encore à le faire, seulement, il avait toujours la boule au ventre à cause de la peur qu'il éprouvait à l'idée de faire du mal à ses amis. Mais ces derniers n'étaient pas à Gryffondor pour rien. Même si ce qu'ils faisaient tenait plus de la stupidité que du courage propre.

Une fois arrivés dans la Cabane hurlante, ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce habituelle. Sirius et James avaient tirés des leçons de leur première échappée belle, si bien qu'ils avaient jeté une multitude de sorts pour que les murs soient difficiles à briser et que la porte soit tout aussi hermétique. Une fois transformé, Remus ne pourrait pas s'échapper de cette pièce, et ils n'auraient plus qu'à attendre, assis derrière la porte.

Remus entra et se força à sourire à ses amis qui lui lancèrent des encouragements avant de fermer la porte. Ils restèrent derrière engagèrent la conversation avec Remus pour qu'il ne se sente pas abandonner. Ce dernier en avait chaud au coeur. Il avait de la chance d'avoir des amis aussi fidèles.

\- Tu sais, Sirius, Peter et moi avons eut une idée pour t'aider plus efficacement, avoua James.

\- Quelle est cette idée encore tordue ? demanda Remus, désabusé de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- On a commencé à travailler pour devenir des animagis. Comme ça on pourrait rester avec toi sans crainte.

Remus en resta sans voix. Il n'eut pas le temps de leur dire que c'était de la folie et qu'il ne les laisserait pas se mettre encore plus en danger pour lui. La transformation débuta et il se tordit de douleur. Malgré sa volonté de rester silencieux, il ne put s'empêcher de hurler.

De l'autre côté de la porte, ses amis ne purent empêcher la tristesse de s'emparer d'eux. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois, mais ils ne supportaient pas d'entendre Remus agoniser ainsi. Pourtant, ils restaient et supportaient tout ça pour ne pas le laisser seul.

\- Bon, je suggère qu'on se mette au travail, soupira James en se mettant debout et en se frottant les mains.

\- Oui, plus vite on y arrivera, mieux ce sera, conclut Sirius en se levant à son tour.

Puis ils se tournèrent vers Peter. Ce dernier sortit de ses pensées et hocha la tête, acceptant la main de ses amis pour l'aider à se relever. Ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux après tout...

* * *

Heather énonça distinctement le mot de passe devant la statut derrière laquelle se trouvait l'escalier qui menait au bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et monta sur une des premières marches, laissant l'escalier l'élever de lui-même. Quand, une fois arrivée à la porte du bureau, elle leva la main, prête à frapper, elle n'osa pas. Elle baissa la main et voulut faire demi-tour quand elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le bureau.

\- Je me doutais que tu n'oserais pas entrer, fit la voix douce du professeur Dumbledore.

Elle eut un regard triste et un peu perdu. Dumbledore soupira en s'écartant du passage pour lui faire signe d'entrer. Telle une fillette fragile, c'est ce qu'elle fit. Depuis maintenant huit ans, il l'élevait comme sa propre fille, mais elle semblait toujours hésiter avec lui. Certes, il y avait quand même eut du progrès, elle l'appelait maintenant "papa" et plus "monsieur". Heather était une enfant brisée, qui avait perdu ses repères. Elle pouvait paraître forte, mais en vérité, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer.

\- Heather... commença-t-il avant qu'elle ne le regarde de ce même regard de chien battu.

Dumbledore soupira à nouveau avant de s'installer dans son fauteuil, attendant qu'elle fasse de même dans l'autre fauteuil qu'il avait fait apparaître près du sien. Elle se laissa tomber dedans, retenant au mieux la nostalgie et la détresse qu'elle ressentait toujours après huit ans. Dumbledore lui proposa quelques chocolats qu'il gardait toujours sur son bureau. Elle en prit un et croqua pensivement dedans.

\- Tu sais Heather, tu ne dois pas retenir toute cette douleur en toi, tu devrais extérioriser... fit-il juste avant qu'elle ne lâche prise et se réfugie sur ses genoux, enfouissant son visage dans sa robe de sorcier pour pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Il fut surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait lâché prise cette fois. Les années précédentes, il lui avait fallu attendre une bonne heure avant qu'elle ne se laisse aller. Il referma ses bras sur elle et la berça, caressant ses cheveux et son dos avec douceur. Comme chaque année, elle venait chercher du réconfort auprès de lui. C'était une marque de confiance dont il était toujours plus ému année après année.

\- Ils me manquent tellement... hoqueta-t-elle.

\- Je sais, Heather... je sais... murura-t-il à son oreille. Tu n'étais qu'une petite fille. Il est injuste que tu ais dû subire cette tragédie.

Lorsqu'il avait été chercher la fillette dans le monde des moldus, quelques jours après qu'elle ait reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, il avait été surpris de se retrouver devant un orphelinat. Devant lui se tenait une petite fille de onze ans, les yeux tristes, l'innocence disparue malgré sa jeunesse. Il était alors allé s'entretenir avec la directrice de l'orphelinat qui lui avait raconté toute l'histoire.

Il avait alors choisi de l'adopter. La directrice s'y était d'abord opposé avant qu'il ne lui dise d'arranger les choses avec le ministère. Les choses s'étaient rapidement faites. Ignatus Tuft, qui à cette époque était le Ministre de la Magie, avait arrangé les choses, permettant à Heather de devenir officiellement la fille d'Albus Dumbledore.

Dans les premières années, Heather était restée très secrètes, solitaire. Puis elle avait fait la connaissance de Lily Evans et de Lucinda Lupin. Dumbledore avait alors eut la satisfaction de la voir s'ouvrir un peu aux autres. Lentement, timidement, mais elle s'ouvrait aux autres.

\- Ça va mieux ? s'enquit-il finalement quand elle se détendit un peu contre lui, décrispant ses doigts et libérant sa robe de sorcier.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son père, cachés derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il lui avait sourit, lui avait ébourrifé les cheveux avec tendresse et obtenu un résultat plus que satisfaisant : un sourire sincère.

\- Comment se passent tes cours, Heather ? demanda-t-il alors pour engager la conversation.

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas, rigola-t-elle. J'ai un peu de mal en potion, alors Severus me donne souvent un coup de main.

\- Tant mieux, je suis rassuré que tu ais des personnes sur qui compter, déclara-t-il en prenant un dragé surprise de Bertie Crochu dans un des bocals sur son bureau.

Il fit la grimace devant le sourire amusé de sa fille adoptive qui haussa ensuite un sourcil. Il lui tendit le bocal et elle hésita avant d'en prendre un à son tour. Elle le mit dans sa bouche et soupira de soulagement devant le goût familier du caramel.

\- Alors ? demanda son père.

\- Caramel, sourit-elle.

Dumbledore soupira, désespéré. Heather éclata de rire quand il marmonna un "poubelle". Elle avait appris durant ces longues années que son père adoptif n'avait que très peu de chance avec ces dangereux dragés. Chaque fois qu'il en choisissait un, il avait toujours un goût horrible. C'est pourquoi, chaque fois il était désespéré de voir qu'elle arrivait à piocher le dragé au goût qu'il aurait aimé avoir.

\- J'aurais plus de chance la prochaine fois, soupira Dumbledore en haussant les épaules.

\- Peut-être en prenant une potion de chance, du félix peut-être, rit Heather.

Dumbledore parrut outré, ce qui fit encore plus rire sa fille. Ses traits s'adoucirent à mesure qu'il était rassuré qu'elle aille un peu mieux. Heather remontait la pente peu à peu. Son enfance avait été abandonnée très loin derrière elle et ceux dû à l'accident dans lequel avaient péris ses parents. Mais elle commençait à se reconstruire grâce à ses amis.

Le restant de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Heather lui raconta tout ce qu'elle vivait à Poudlard, ses joies comme ses peines. Elle osa même lui raconter son altercation avec un groupe de Serpentards et l'intervention de Sirius pour lui venir en aide. Bien qu'il n'allait pas l'avouer devant sa fille, une élève de Poudlard, Dumbledore appréciait le groupe que formaient les quatre élèves de Gryffondor. Sirius Black, James Potter et Remus Lupin étaient d'ailleurs capable de grandes choses. Ils étaient plein d'imagination et inventaient souvent des petitess plaisanteries très amusantes.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que j'y aille, soupira Heather.

\- Je le pense aussi, conclut Dumbledore en se levant pour la racompagner jusqu'à la porte. Heather ?

Elle se retourna vers lui avec son air interrogateur qu'il connaissait si bien. Elle avait cette manie de lever un sourcil chaque fois qu'elle était perplexe et qu'elle attendait des précisions. Il cacha son sourire et reprit son sérieux pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne disait pas des paroles dénuées de sens.

\- N'hésite jamais à venir me voir, peu importe l'heure, dit-il. Je te considère comme ma fille, n'en doute jamais. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

Elle resta silencieuse, son sourire s'effaçant devant le sérieux de la conversation. Elle resta pensive, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Certes elle avait appris à lui faire confiance, à le considérer comme sa seule famille, mais elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie de s'attacher à nouveau à quelqu'un. Perdre les personnes qu'on aimait faisait mal. Très mal. Mais Dumbledore était le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps. Que risquait-elle à retenter l'expérience ?

\- Merci... Papa, conclut-elle en souriant timidement avant de partir.

Dumbledore resta immobile avant de sourire à son tour. Un pas de plus de fait. Un jour peut-être apprendrait-elle à faire confiance plus facilement, à surmonter sa peur inconditionnelle de perdre ceux qu'elle pouvait apprendre à aimer. Un jour, elle réapprendait à vivre comme une jeune fille heureuse, à redevenir cette petite fille émerveillée par la beauté qui l'entourait, cette fillette qu'elle était avant.

* * *

Quand elle entra dans la salle commune, Lily et Lucinda étaient installées dans les deux fauteuils auprès du feu. Lily lisait un livre de sortilèges tandis que Lucinda tentait de prendre de l'avance pour ne pas être à la ramasse en cours de Potion. Heather monta rapidement dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Lily, Lucinda et deux autres filles de leur âge pour y prendre un livre sur son sujet préféré, la métamorphose.

\- C'est un nouveau livre, non ? fit Lucinda alors que Heather s'asseillait confortablement dans le canapé, son livre sur les genoux.

\- Oui, mon père m'offre un livre chaque fois que j'en fini un, sourit Heather.

\- Métamorphose, hein ? reprit Lucinda, connaissant la passion de son amie.

\- Oui, rougit Heather. Ou bien, parfois, un livre sur le soin aux créatures magiques.

Quelques heures plus tard, James et Sirius firent leur apparition dans la salle commune, bien après le couvre feu. Lily releva à peine les yeux de son livre alors que Lucinda leur lança un regard interrogateur. James sourit, ce qui sembla la rassurer. Heather, elle, ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention, allongée sur le canapé, toujours plongée dans la lecture de son livre.

Sirius ce dirigea vers le canapé, bougea les jambes de Heather pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur un coin du canapé. Heather allait lui envoyer une pique quand elle remarqua son air épuisé et attristé. Elle referma la bouche et se décida à replonger dans son bouquin. Cependant, le coeur n'y était pas, l'inquiétude l'empêchait de se concentrer. James alla se mettre près de la fenêtre et observa le parc de Poudlard avec amertume. Il entendit au loin le hurlement du loup et ferma les yeux.

\- C'était au tour de Peter cette fois, constata Lucinda en venant se poster à côté de lui.

James sorti brutalement de ses pensées et se tourna vers elle avant de parcourir du regard la salle commune. Lily et Heather étaient montées et Sirius dormait, allongé sur le canapé. James fronça les sourcils à cette observation.

\- Heather l'a allongé pour qu'il puisse dormir plus confortablement, expliqua Lucinda devant son incompréhension.

\- Et lui qui croyait qu'elle l'ignorait, s'amusa James.

Un deuxième hurlement ramena son attention sur le parc. La tristesse s'apropria à nouveau les traits de son visage. Lucinda posa la main sur son épaule pour le rassurer. Mais elle aussi avait le coeur en miette.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a raconté comment c'est arrivé ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Il nous a juste dit qu'il avait été attaqué quand il était enfant, répondit James.

\- En vérité, c'est moi qui aurait dû être à sa place, mais il s'est jeté devant moi...

James ne la força pas à donner plus de détails. Lucinda semblait déjà suffisemment attérrée. Elle se reprochait d'être toujours elle-même alors que son jumeau payait le prix fort pour l'avoir sauvée. James se tourna vers elle et lui prit la main en lui souriant.

\- Arrête de t'en vouloir, dit-il. Remus a fait ce que n'importe lequel d'entre nous aurait fait si nous avions eut une soeur.

Ses paroles semblèrent apaiser Lucinda et elle lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de monter se coucher, le coeur plus léger. Elle s'endormit en posant la tête sur l'oreiller, pensant à son frère à qui elle devait tant.

* * *

 _ **Fin du Deuxième Chapitre**_


	3. Chapitre 3 - Blessures

**Voilà, les partiels étant fini, je peux enfin souffler et me reposer. Et puis pourquoi pas poster un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire !**

 **Merci Arya pour ton commentaire, ça m'a fait plaisir et ne t'en fais pas, je ne me décourage pas ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 03**

 _Blessures_

* * *

Heather se réveilla à l'aube. Malgré ses efforts pour se rendormir, elle n'y parvint pas. Elle resta une bonne demi-heure, se tournant et retournant dans son lit avant de finalement se lever et d'enfiler une robe de chambre par dessus sa chemise de nuit. Elle descendit dans la salle commune, consciente que l'éffervescence dans la salle commune ne commencerait que des heures plus tard avec le réveil des autres Gryffondors avant d'aller manger dans la grande salle.

Quand elle arriva au bas de l'escalier, elle fut bien surprise de voir quelqu'un encore debout, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre à observer le parc. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il soit debout à cette heure, étant donné la fatigue qui l'avait submergé la veille. Elle resta donc immobile à détailler son expression. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient encore emmêlés, ses yeux inquiets et un peu tristes. Il regardait le paysage qui s'offrait à lui avec mélancolie. Il avait l'air fatigué, torturé.

\- Sirius ? l'interpella-t-elle alors avec douceur.

Il sursauta et manqua de tomber à la renverse avant de se stabiliser. Il tourna son visage vers elle, surpris de la voir dans la salle commune à cette heure. Il la détailla un moment, ses longs cheveux pris dans une longue tresse passée par dessus son épaule et tombant lourdement sur son flanc. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert profond qui le captiva un instant et lui coupa le souffle. Son expression inquiète lui fit reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il nota qu'elle tenait un livre sous son bras et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Toujours dans tes livres à ce que je vois.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en grognant légèrement. Elle en regrettait presque de s'être inquiétée pour lui et se laissa tomber lourdement dans le canapé. Elle ouvrit son livre là où elle s'était arrêtée pour continuer sa lecture. Elle sentit le canapé s'affaisser un peu à côté d'elle, mais elle ne dégna pas lever les yeux vers Sirius.

\- Encore de la métamorphose ? fit-il impressionné.

\- Comment ça, "encore" ?! rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement en le toisant.

\- Tu ne lis que ça, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Comment tu...

Elle s'interrompit quand elle vit son regard sur elle. Elle n'arriva pas à identifier la lueur qui y brilla un moment avant qu'il ne reporte son regard sur le feu qui crépitait en face d'eux, illuminant légèrement son visage fatigué et mélancolique.

Sirius ne décocha plus un mot, aucune pique, fatigué de tout. Tout semblait aller mal en ce moment. Il n'arrivait pas à voir la lumière au bout de ce long tunnel dans lequel il s'était perdu. Sa famille devenait de plus en plus dure avec lui. Chaque fois qu'il quittait Poudlard pour les vacances d'été, il se réfugiait chez James pour éviter sa famille. Cependant, sa mère lui avait ordonné de rentrer cette été, et il se doutait bien de la raison pour laquelle elle voulait qu'il revienne.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit Heather.

Il sursauta à nouveau. A force de se perdre dans ses pensées, il avait presque oublié la présence de la jeune fille assise à côté de lui, son livre de métamorphose sur les cuisses, et qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

\- Tu t'inquièterais pour moi ? Que c'est mignon, sourit-il moqueur.

\- Oh la ferme Black, marmonna-t-elle. Qui s'inquièterait pour toi ?

\- Touché... soupira-t-il en se laissant aller contre le dossier.

Heather se trouva bête. Elle se sentit mal de lui avoir lancé ces paroles. Elle était habituée aux piques qu'ils ne cessaient de s'envoyer depuis plusieurs années. Elle s'en voulut de son manque de sensibilité alors qu'il semblait si affligé en ce moment. Elle se mordit la lèvre et chercha un moyen de lui remonter le moral. Mais elle n'était pas très douée pour ce genre de chose puisqu'elle manquait considérablement de tact quand il s'agissait de Sirius Black.

\- Bon... qu'est-ce que tu as ? D'habitude ce genre de piques entre nous ça te fait rire, fit-elle en refermant son livre pour poser ses avant-bras dessus et le fixer du regard.

\- C'est rien... je suis juste fatigué...

\- Je t'ai déjà vu fatigué, Sirius. Là, c'est autre chose...

Sirius la regarda avec méfiance. Depuis quand lui prêtait-elle attention ? Elle ne cessait de l'ignorer depuis des années, de répondre à ses piques par d'autres de son cru. Jamais elle n'avait compris qu'il cherchait juste à attirer son attention, elle répondait, puis elle l'ignorait à nouveau. Comment pourrait-elle comprendre ce qu'il endurait ? Elle n'était pas issue d'une famille de sang-purs qui prônaient cette connerie d'idéal de "toujours pur". Elle avait de la chance, elle, d'être aimée par un père. Lui, il était la brebis gâleuse de la famille Black.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, dit-il seulement en se levant pour aller s'appuyer sur le rebord de la cheminée.

\- Tu pourrais m'expliquer, répondit-elle sans le lâcher des yeux.

Il tourna son regard vers elle et se perdit à nouveau dans ses yeux d'un vert si profond. Comment faisait-elle ça ? Comment arrivait-elle à le captiver de la sorte ? Le pire, c'est qu'elle semblait inconsciente de son emprise sur lui. Son regard dériva sur ses lèvres pulpeuses d'une jolie teinte rouge. Puis il se secoua et reprit ses esprits.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, se ferma-t-il en lui tournant de nouveau le dos.

Heather ne comprit pas son ton soudain brusque et irrité. Elle n'avait pas pensé à mal en lui demandant de lui expliquer, elle voulait juste lui permettre de se confier, d'ôter de ses épaules ce qui semblait l'accabler. Elle soupira et rouvrit son livre, décidant qu'il valait mieux le laisser tranquille à ruminer ses idées noirs. Elle avait essayé de l'aider, il n'avait pas voulu de sa main tendue, alors elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.

Sirius fut un peu surpris qu'elle ne s'énerve pas contre lui après son ton dur. D'habitude elle l'aurait insulté, ou bien elle lui aurait lancé un sortilège de son cru. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois elle avait laissé passé et c'était de nouveau désintéressée de lui, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

\- Que me vaut ce regard, Sirius Black ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton détaché quoi qu'un peu froid.

Cette froideur le doucha. S'il avait cru qu'elle avait laissé passé, il s'était lourdement trompé. Son ton et le fait qu'elle se mordille la lèvre en était la preuve évidente. Chaque fois qu'elle était irritée, elle se mordillait la lèvre énergiquement, sans doute pour s'empêcher de lui hurler dessus. Il devait avouer qu'il admirait sa retenue. A sa place il se serait déjà giflé. Il savait qu'il était insupportable.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse dans la métamorphose ? changea-t-il de sujet après un moment.

Elle se figea dans sa lecture. Sirius Black qui s'intéressait à ce qu'elle étudiait ? Si ça ce n'était pas du détournement de conversation elle ne s'y connaissait pas. Cependant, elle n'aimait pas quand on essayait de s'imiscer dans sa vie privée, alors elle n'allait pas essayer de le faire avec lui d'avantage. Elle laissa donc filer et releva la tête pour le regarder en haussant un sourcil, perplexe.

\- Depuis quand le génialissime Sirius Black s'intéresse-t-il à la métamorphose ? lança-t-elle simplement.

\- Depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que tu le crois, dit-il, sybillin avant de se rasseoir à côté d'elle et de jeter un oeil au chapitre qu'elle lisait pour finalement lâcher un petit sifflement d'admiration. Les animagi, sérieusement ? Tu veux apprendre à en devenir un ?

Elle soupira. Oui, elle voulait depuis un bout de temps se lancer dans cette aventure là. Mais elle manquait de confiance en elle pour oser le premier pas. C'était pour la possibilité de devenir un animagus qu'elle s'était intéressée au domaine de la métamorphose. Elle ne savait pas si Dumbledore l'avait comprit, mais toujours est-il qu'il lui offrait toujours des livres à ce sujet. Était-ce un encouragement de sa part ou bien ignorait-il tout simplement la raison de cet intérêt ?

\- Je ne pense pas en être capable... soupira-t-elle.

Sirius lâcha un claquement de langue avant de se rapprocher d'elle, de passer un bras sur ses épaules et de tirer un peu le livre vers lui afin qu'il repose sur une de ses jambes également.

\- Crois-moi, tu en es largement capable, dit-il sérieusement en fichant ses yeux dans les siens. Tu es l'une des sorcières les plus douées que je connaisse.

Puis il fit courir son doigt sur le livre avant de lire à voix haute et de lui donner quelques indices. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait ces connaissances en la matière, mais il semblait sûr de lui. Elle écouta donc attentivement, oubliant même le bras qu'il avait passé non-chalamment sur ses épaules. Au bout d'un long moment, il se mit à bailler et décréta qu'il avait assez bossé pour la journée.

Heather s'empêcha de rire à cette remarque étant donné que la journée avait à peine commencé. Sirius se leva et s'étira avant de remonter dans son dortoir. Les élèves commençaient à se réveiller et la salle commune allait bientôt être envahie par de nombreuses personnes qui jacasseraient à vous en filer un mal-de-crâne.

Elle retourna dans son dortoir, posa son livre sur sa table de chevet avec délicatesse, repensant à ce que Sirius lui avait dit. C'était étrange ce sentiment qui avait soudain élu domicile dans sa poitrine. Elle ressentait une certaine reconnaissance envers le Maraudeur pour l'avoir rassurée sur ses capacités et pour la soutenir dans ce projet démentiel.

Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre pied dans la réalité et alla prendre sa douche. Lily et Lucinda avaient déjà commencé à se doucher quand elle rentra dans la salle d'eau. Elle entra dans l'une des cabines et fit couler l'eau tiède sur sa peau. Elle lâcha un soupir d'aise et passa la tête sous l'eau tout en détachant ses longs cheveux. Sa chevelure se répandit dans son dos en un épais rideau de boucles noirs avant que l'eau ne les imprègnent.

Elle prit son temps et se lava les cheveux scrupuleusement avant de se savonner et de se rincer. Elle arrêta l'eau et attrapa sa serviette de bain qu'elle avait laissée sur la porte. Elle s'essuya avant de l'accrocher autour de sa poitrine et de commencer à éssorrer ses cheveux. Elle pesta légèrement contre leur épaisseur et leur longueur qui ne lui facilitait guère la tache avant de sortir de la cabine et de retrouver Lily et Lucinda qui se brossaient les dents. Heather en fit de même histoire de ne pas se mettre trop en retard.

Elle se dépêcha ensuite d'aller s'habiller, suivie d'une Lily mal réveillée et d'une Lucinda surexcitée à l'idée du match de Quidditch qui approchait. Le match allait les opposer à Poufsouffle. Lucinda avait hâte de voir ce match dont elle était sûre que le résultat serait en leur faveur. Heather, elle, n'en était pas sûre.

Sirius avait souvent demandé au capitaine de l'équipe, l'un des poursuiveurs, s'il ne pouvait pas changer Heather de poste. Le capitaine avait semblé hésiter mais devant l'insistance de Sirius, il avait bien voulu la déplacer au poste de poursuiveuse. Seulement, Heather avait refusé, prétextant qu'elle n'était pas assez puissante pour ce poste. Sirius avait été énervé de la voir persister dans son rôle de batteuse qu'il jugeait peu adapté pour elle. Certes, son bras était loin d'être aussi fort que le sien, mais elle avait une meilleure précision que lui. Sirius avait dû se plier à sa volonté malgré ses réticences.

Le match devait avoir lieu dans moins d'une semaine et le capitaine avait donc jugé nécessaire d'augmenter un peu la cadence des entraînements. Heather n'avait pas protesté, mais l'autre fille qui faisait partie de l'équipe et qui tenait le poste de poursuiveuse avait été moins emballée. D'ailleurs, elle se rappela que cette poursuiveuse était son aînée d'une année et qu'elle ne s'était enrôlée dans l'équipe que pour se rapprocher d'un certain batteur. Heather déplorait que la seule fille de l'équipe la méprise à cause de son amitié, si on pouvait appeler ça "amitié", avec Sirius.

Lucinda remarqua que Heather avait l'esprit ailleurs et, pour lui faire gagner du temps, lança un charme pour sécher ses cheveux. Heather revint brusquement dans l'instant présent et remercia son amie de son aide avant de tresser rapidement ses cheveux pour en faire un chignon rapide. Lily échangea un regard avec Lucinda en remarquant que Heather avait vraiment la tête ailleurs.

\- Bon, on y va ? demanda finalement Heather après avoir remarqué que Lily et Lucinda la regardaient étrangement.

\- Oui, je meurs de faim ! s'exclama Lucinda pour ne pas subir une interrogation sur la signification de leurs regards.

Elles descendirent les escaliers menant à leurs dortoires et se retrouvèrent en présence de Gryffondors de toutes années, agglutinés dans la salle commune. C'était comme ça tous les matins, et comme tous les matins, Heather et ses deux amies se faufilèrent à travers les élèves pour quitter la salle commune par le portrait.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils perdent leur temps le matin, commença Heather.

\- Certains ont besoin de discuter de leurs nuits, répondit seulement Lucinda en haussant les épaules.

\- Ou bien de raconter des ragots en tout genre, ajouta Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

Heather ne put empêcher un sourire amusé d'étirer ses lèvres alors qu'elles descendaient les escaliers pour arriver à la grande salle. La table de Gryffondor n'était pas beaucoup peuplée à cette heure matinale, seuls quelques septièmes années, quelque sixième années et les Maraudeurs déjeunaient calmement. Heather s'installa à côté de Sirius, comme toujours tandis que Lily prenait place à côté d'elle et que Lucinda s'asseillait à côté de son jumeau.

Elle semblait s'inquiéter pour son frère, et Heather ne comprit pas la raison de cette inquiétude. Elle leva un sourcil en regardant James, qui se tenait face à Lily, mais ce dernier fit mine d'ignorer son regard. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers Sirius qui fit de même.

\- Il se passe quoi là ? demanda-t-elle alors de vive voix.

\- Rien, répondirent trop vite les Maraudeurs.

Elle ne fut pas dupe et leva à nouveau un sourcil. Sirius décida de s'intéresser à son jus de citrouille tandis que James trouvait son bacon très alléchant. Peter, lui somnolait, un coude appuyé sur la table et son menton dans sa main. A tout moment sa tête risquait de tomber dans son assiette. Elle observa ensuite Remus qui semblait épuisé et avait triste mine.

\- Tu vas bien Remus ? demanda-t-elle finalement, un peu inquiète.

\- Oui, tout va bien, dit-il, quoi qu'un peu faiblement.

Elle les regarda un par un, persuadée qu'ils cachaient quelque chose. Cependant elle n'insista pas et termina son petit déjeuner avant de se lever pour se diriger vers son premier cours : Etude de runes. Elle était la seule à avoir pris cette matière avec le soin aux créatures magiques. Lily et Lucinda, quant à elles avaient choisi l'Arithmancie et la divination. C'est donc seule qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle de cours.

Elle s'isola dans le fond. Elle n'avait aucun ami dans ce cours. Quelques fois elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pris une option dans laquelle elle ne serait pas seule. Elle se réjouissait cependant en admettant qu'elle était passionnée par cette matière. Elle hésitait même à la prendre en spécialisation pour les ASPIC, si ce n'était pour la métamorphose qui demeurait sa matière de prédilection et si elle parvenait à validée cette matière en passant les B.U. .

Elle écouta avec attention le professeur qui expliquait l'importance de connaître les runes pour comprendre les origines de la magie. Il enchaîna ensuite, la fin du cours approchant, sur la date à laquelle le prochain devoir devrait être rendu, puis leur souhaita une excellente journée.

Heather ramassa ses affaires et avisa son emploi du temps. Elle disposait de quelques heures avant son cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle décida alors d'aller se poser dans la bibliothèque pour commencer son devoir sur les runes. Elle préférai autant le finir en avance. Ce serait une chose de moins à faire plus tard.

Quelqu'un posa lourdement ses livres sur la table à laquelle elle était assise, la faisant sursauter. Elle leva les yeux, irritée par le nouvel arrivant, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur. Severus s'assit à côté d'elle et ouvrit son livre de potions. Etant donné qu'il s'agissait de son ami, Heather laissa passer ses mauvaises manières.

\- J'imagine que tu comptes prendre le cours de potion avancée pour les ASPIC, dit-elle légèrement en continuant son devoir.

Elle le vit hocher la tête du coin de l'oeil. Elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que c'était la seule réponse à laquelle elle pouvait s'attendre. Ils continuèrent à travailler en silence. Quelques Gryffondors jetèrent des regards peu amènes en passant à côté d'eux et Heather les fit fuir d'un simple regard. Elle trouvait cette rivalité, cette inimitié entre les deux maisons stupide et sans fondement réel. Que les fondateurs ce soient haïs n'avait aucun intérêt particulier dans le temps présent.

\- Tu te sens prête pour le match contre Poufsouffle ? s'enquit alors Severus sans trop y prêter attention.

\- Pas vraiment, soupira-t-elle en pausant sa plume pour se masser doucement le poignet.

Elle écrivait depuis un moment et avait besoin de faire une pause. Elle bougea son bracelet qu'elle avait depuis aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire pour mieux masser la zone douloureuse. Ce bracelet, elle le supposait avoir été un cadeaux de ses parents quand elle était bébé. Elle ne l'avait jamais enlevé et, pour ne pas l'abîmer, y avait ajouté des charmes de protection. Le bracelet avait également grandit en même temps que son poignet. Elle supposait que c'était dû à son père adoptif qui avait fait en sorte qu'elle puisse toujours le porter.

\- Fais attention à toi, les batteurs de Poufsouffle sont assez doués, ajouta-t-il en écrivant quelques anotations sur son manuel de potion.

Elle observa Severus avec tendresse tout en continuant de masser son poignet. Il avait toujours été attentionné à sa façon. Il la prévenait dés qu'il pensait que c'était nécessaire. Il avait même prit la peine de se renseigner sur l'équipe adverse pour la mettre en garde et l'aider à mieux se préparer.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux, répondit-elle avant de ranger ses affaires. On va être en retard pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, ajouta-t-elle.

Severus hocha la tête et rangea lui aussi ses affaires pour la suivre. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, le silence ne les dérangeait pas. Le simple fait d'être en présence de l'autre leur suffisait. Ils communiquaient par ce silence, aussi étrange soit-il. Entre personnes renfermées, ils se comprenaient.

Ils arrivèrent à leur salle de cours et entrèrent. Severus salua Lily d'un sourire avant de rejoindre ses camarades de Serpentard. Heather rejoignit ses amies. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué le sourire de Severus adressé à Lily. James l'avait aussi vu et ça semblait l'énerver grandement. Lily était la seule à réussir à lui tirer ce genre de sourire. Toutefois, Heather n'en était pas jalouse. Elle enviait peu ses amies.

Le cours passa assez rapidement. Lucinda, Lily et Heather sortirent en compagnie des Maraudeurs. Elles discutaient du devoir d'histoire de la magie qu'elles devaient rendre en fin de semaine. Lily l'avait presque terminé et Lucinda avançait rapidement. Heather, quant à elle, soupira de détresse. Elle avait à peine débuté son devoir et n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment le poursuivre.

\- Je vais t'aider, la rassura Lily.

\- Merci, mais tu vas perdre ton temps, je n'arrive pas à voir la logique, marmonna Heather.

\- Heather, tu viens ? l'interpella James. On va être en retard pour l'entraînement.

Heather s'excusa auprès de ses amies et rejoignit les deux Maraudeurs qui l'avaient attendue. Elle devinait la raison pour laquelle il préféraient l'accompagner. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été seule sur la route vers le terrain, elle s'était faite agressée par un groupe de Serpentards. Elle leur en était reconnaissante d'une certaine manière, même si tant d'attention la dérangeait.

Ils marchèrent en silence, silence que Heather n'osa pas briser. Elle préférait ne pas leur parler, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas jugé utile de lui expliquer ce qui se passait depuis la veille. Pas qu'elle soit rancunière, mais elle détestait quand elle sentait que quelque chose se passait et qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

Arrivés aux vestiaires, elle les abandonna pour aller se changer, les laissant aller de leur côté. Elle retrouva la cinquième année qui lui décocha un regard assassin. Note à elle-même : ne plus se laisser accompagner pas Sirius Black si elle voulait rester en vie.

Elle se changea en vitesse, enfilant sa tenue de batteuse et attacha fermement ses protections. Elle attrapa ensuite son balai, un des cadeaux que son père lui avait fait quand il avait appris qu'elle avait été recrutée dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Il avait été fier d'elle, quoi qu'un peu surpris venant d'elle. Il avait vite compris que c'était le résultat d'un défi avec Sirius Black. Défi qu'elle avait remporté haut la main.

La cinquième année la bouscula en allant sur le terrain. Heather se rattrapa à son casier et grimaça en sentant son poignet prendre le choc. Elle se le massa distraitement avant de le bouger pour faire disparaître la gêne et la douleur. Puis elle sortit à son tour pour retrouver son équipe sur le terrain, son balai dans une main, sa batte dans l'autre.

Elle monta sur son balai et s'envola pour faire quelques tours d'échauffement, ignorant du mieux qu'elle pouvait la douleur diffuse de son poignet droit. Elle se força à faire quelques mouvements malgré tout pour réchauffer l'articulation. Au bout d'un moment, elle ne sentit plus qu'une gêne.

L'entraînement débuta en condition réelle. Sirius et Heather s'appliquèrent à dévier tous les cognards, empêchant qu'ils atteignent les membres de leur équipe. Heather envoya son premier cognard au loin, mais avec une très mauvaise précision, grimaçant suite au choc que cela provoquait à son poignet, augmentant sa douleur.

Au bout d'un moment, elle dut se résoudre, à changer de main. Elle était moins précise avec sa main gauche, mais étant donné la douleur qu'elle éprouvait, ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Elle continua, déviant le cognard qui se dirigeait vers la seule autre fille de l'équipe qui lui envoya un regard noir. Heather soupira. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû laisser Sirius s'en charger cette fois-ci.

Déconcentrée, ses pensées ailleurs et la douleur lui vrillant l'esprit, elle ne vit pas le cognard arriver sur elle. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se baisser, perdant l'équilibre sur son balai. Elle tomba, incapable de se rattraper. Elle ferma les yeux, entendant clairement les cris d'effroi des autres équipiers et attendit que la chute se termine.

Elle sentit un bras la rattraper par le poignet droit et elle grimaça de douleur en lâchant un petit cri. Elle allait lui dire de la lâcher avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. Le sol était à plus de dix mètre plus bas. Ce n'était donc pas une très bonne idée.

\- Je te tiens Heather, ne bouge pas, fit la voix de Sirius.

Elle acquiesça, les larmes coulant sur ses joues suite à la douleur. Un autre joueur vint se placer à son niveau pour l'attraper par la taille et l'asseoir sur son balai. James la tint fermement et perdit peu à peu de l'altitude jusqu'à atterrir. Heather tenait son poignet droit contre elle, serrant les dents.

\- Tu es blessée ? s'enquit James alors qu'elle descendait de son balai.

\- Ça va, mentit-elle courageusement.

Sirius atterrit à côté d'eux et se précipita vers elle. Il attrapa son poignet et elle lâcha un cri de douleur. Il la relâcha immédiatement en lançant un regard entendu à James. Ce dernier hocha la tête et alla expliquer la situation au capitaine.

\- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, déclara Sirius en l'attrapant par le bras.

\- Je peux y aller seule, retourne t'entraîner, déclara-t-elle en se dégageant.

Sirius ne comprit pas son soudain changement de comportement. Elle alla chercher son balai et sortit du terrain. Elle retourna dans le vestiaire et se changea en faisant attention à ne plus soliciter son poignet. Elle referma son casier, irritée d'avoir ainsi perdu le contrôle. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle perde sa concentration ? Et tout ça pour quoi ? A cause d'une fille profondément jalouse qui lui menait la vie dure.

Elle quitta le vestiaire et retourna au château d'un pas énervé. Décidément, mieux valait pour elle de ne plus s'approcher des Maraudeurs. Ça ne lui apportait que des ennuis...

* * *

Sirius resta un moment immobile sur le terrain. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre Heather. Il avait pourtant cru s'être un peu rapproché d'elle tôt dans la matinée. Pourtant elle l'avait repoussé sans vergogne moins d'une minute auparavant. James revint vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il.

\- Rien, soupira Sirius. Je ne comprends tout simplement pas cette fille...

\- Tu sais comment elle s'est blessée ? demanda finalement James pour qui le mystère restait entier.

Sirius se mit à réfléchir. Il n'avait pas vraiment eut l'occasion de s'occuper d'elle là-haut. Il avait été tellement focalisé sur les cognards que tout détails lui avait échappé. Cependant il se rappelait très nettement son regard quand il l'avait rattrapée. Il ferma les yeux. Elle avait sûrement été blessée quand il l'avait rattrapée. Il en fit part à son meilleur ami qui parut sceptique.

\- Il me semble pourtant l'avoir très nettement vu se servir de sa main gauche pour tenir sa batte, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Puisque je te le dis, confirma James.

Sirius fut un instant soulagé. Soulagement qui fut de courte durée quand il comprit que le fait qu'il l'ait rattrapée à l'endroit exacte où elle avait été blessée avait sûrement empiré les choses.

Voyant son expression coupable, James lui attrapa l'épaule. Il avait suffisamment passé de temps avec son ami pour savoir ce qu'il pensait rien qu'en observant son expression.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, affirma-t-il. Si tu ne l'avais pas attrapée, elle serait peut-être... (Il secoua la tête devant l'inexactitude de ses mots.) Elle serait sûrement morte.

Sirius hocha la tête mais ne se dérida pas. Il remonta sur son balai, ramassant sa batte par terre et s'envola de nouveau pour reprendre l'entraînement. James soupira avant d'imiter son ami. Il espérait seulement que Sirius ne se blesserait pas avec son esprit ailleurs. Il le connaissait sufisemment bien pour savoir qu'il ne pensait qu'à Heather en ce moment.

* * *

\- C'est une belle fracture, constata Mme Pomfresh en examinant son poignet. Étant donné ce qui aurait pu se passer, vous avez eu de la chance que votre camarade ait eu d'excellents réflexes.

Heather hocha la tête, pensive. Sirius lui avait sauvé la vie, elle en avait conscience. Toutefois, si Sirius n'avait pas cherché à la protéger des Serpentards, s'il avait gardé ses distances avec elle, tout ceci ne se serait pas passé. La cinquième année ne l'aurait pas bousculée pour se venger et elle n'aurait jamais été blessée.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être reconnaissante envers le Maraudeur, ou bien si elle devait lui en vouloir. Décidément, être proche des Maraudeurs n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Avec toutes les filles qui leur couraient après, un malentendu était vite arrivé. Heather, elle, n'avait pas le temps pour ces malentendus qui auraient pu lui coûter la vie ce jour là.

\- Tenez, buvez ceci, lui dit l'infirmière. Vous allez souffrir pendant une longue nuit, mais demain il n'y paraîtra plus rien, ajouta-t-elle.

Heather hocha la tête et avala la potion. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas la recrâcher et combattit le haut-le-coeur. Puis, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie pour partir.

\- Oh non jeune fille ! Vous allez rester ici cette nuit, la rappela l'infirmière.

\- Mais je... commença-t-elle, dépitée.

Devant le regard insistant de l'infirmière, Heather soupira et retourna s'allonger dans le lit qui lui avait été attribué. Elle resta immobile, à fixer le plafond, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer la douleur. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire pour s'occuper à présent ?

Après un long moment, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent à nouveau pour laisser passer les Maraudeurs au grand complet ainsi que Lily et Lucinda. Ces dernières se précipitèrent vers elle pour s'enquérir de son état. Heather soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait toute cette effervescence autour d'elle ?

\- Juste une fracture du poignet, les rassura-t-elle. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

\- D'après James et Sirius, ça aurait pu très mal se terminer, coupa Lucinda avec un regard très sérieux.

\- Mais je vais bien, alors pas la peine de s'en faire, soupira Heather en se redressant sur son matelas.

Lily et Lucinda ne furent pas dupes, mais connaissant leur amie, elles n'insistèrent pas. Après s'être assurés qu'elle allait bien, les Maraudeurs les laissèrent entre filles et quittèrent l'infirmerie.

\- La connaissant, elle doit pas apprécier d'être retenue à l'infirmerie pour la nuit, remarqua James.

\- Non, c'est sûr, acquiesça Remus.

\- Il va lui falloir un bon livre pour passer le temps, conclut Sirius alors qu'ils marchaient vers la Grande salle pour le déjeuner.

Ils furent rejoint plus tard par Lucinda et Lily. Elles avaient sans doute promis à leur amie de prendre scrupuleusement les cours pour elle. James tenta encore une fois une approche vers la rousse qui ne l'envoya pas totalement balader. Ça pour une première.

\- Mais comment elle a bien pu se blesser ? lança finalement Lucinda. Elle a pas pu se faire ça toute seule...

\- On sait pas vraiment, répondit James. Mais ça a du se passer avant l'entraînement. Sinon on l'aurait vu.

\- Et comme un idiot, j'ai aggravé les choses en l'attrapant là où il fallait pas, s'énerva Sirius. Mais quel con...

\- Si tu l'avais pas fait, elle serait morte, répliqua automatiquement Lily.

Il ne répondit pas à cette remarque et quitta la table, torturé plus que jamais. Les Maraudeurs soupirèrent et les deux filles le regardèrent plein de perplexité. Sirius n'avait jamais été autant torturé que maintenant. D'habitude il était blagueur et prenait tout à la légère. Quand était-il devenu aussi sérieux ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? marmonna Lily.

\- Sirius ? C'est un écorché vif, soupira James. Sa famille, ses dilemnes... il n'a pas une vie aussi simple que vous semblez le penser.

Lily accepta la réprimande d'un hochement de tête, admettant qu'elle ne savait rien du Maraudeur. Sirius avait toujours semblé prendre tout à la légère, tournant tout en dérision, mais depuis peu, il n'y arrivait plus et devenait de plus en plus torturé.

* * *

\- Tiens, fit Lucinda en lui tendant le livre de Heather.

\- Merci, répondit Sirius en commençant à partir.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? En ce moment tu as l'air... bizarre.

Sirius ne répondit pas et quitta la salle commune des Gryffondors. Dés qu'ils avaient fini de dîner, il s'était dirigé vers leur salle commune et avait demandé à Lucinda d'aller lui chercher le livre que Heather lisait en ce moment. Cette dernière avait parut perplexe. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il allait le lui apporter. Quand elle avait proposé de le faire elle-même, il avait insisté pour y aller. Lucinda avait capitulé.

Sirius arriva devant l'infirmerie et y entra. Heather dormait. Elle semblait avoir un sommeil agité, sans doute dû à la douleur. Il s'approcha en silence et posa délicatement le livre à son chevet. Elle gigota à nouveau, en proie à ses cauchemars. Elle transpirait, ses cheveux avaient échappé en partie à sa tresse, se collant sur ses tempes.

Délicatement, il dégagea une mèche de son visage pour la rabattre en arrière. Il pressa légèrement sa main gauche et en caressa le dos de son pouce. Elle se calma légèrement et répondit à la pression. Sirius resta immobile, à observer cette fille qui hantait ses pensées à chaque instant... et qui lui restait hermétiquement fermée. Intouchable...

* * *

 **Fin du Troisième Chapitre**


	4. Chapitre 4 - Représailles

Chapitre 04

Représailles

* * *

Heather se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Elle se redressa dans son lit et constata que son poignet était totalement guéri. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle jusqu'à poser ses yeux sur sa table de chevet. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver son livre de métamorphose. Sans doute Lucinda ou bien Lily avait eu la bonne idée de venir le lui apporter.

Elle l'attrapa et l'ouvrit à la page où elle en était restée pour poursuivre sa lecture. Un parchemin glissa dans son giron. Elle lut avidement les anotations et les mit en commun avec le contenu du livre sur les animagi. C'était clair, concis. Tout détail qui aurait pu lui poser problème, avait été éclairci. Elle eut un sourire de reconnaissance en comprenant que Sirius était derrière tout ça. Elle ne manquerait d'ailleurs pas de le remercier quand elle le croiserait.

Plus tard, Mme Pomfresh vint la voir et vérifia l'état de son poignet avant de la relâcher de l'infirmerie. Heather retourna immédiatement dans la tour de Gryffondor et entra dans la salle commune. Personne ne semblait encore levé. Elle monta dans son dortoir et alla prendre une douche bien méritée.

Peu de temps après, Lily et Lucinda la rejoignirent dans la salle d'eau et elles papotèrent entre filles. Lily leur fit part de la proximité avec Severus à laquelle elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Puis elle expliqua le comportement de James qui était devenu moins gamin et un peu plus réfléchit, et qu'elle appréciait ce revirement.

Heather garda ses opinions pour elle. Qu'elle soit une fille n'empêchait pas le fait qu'elle n'avait que peu d'intérêt pour ce genre d'histoires. Elle les écoutait, donnait de temps à autres son avis s'il était demandé, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Elle quitta la salle d'eau avant ses amis pour aller s'habiller et se regarda rapidement dans le miroir qui trônait au dessus de sa table de chevet.

Ses longs cheveux noirs descendaient tels une cascade le long de son dos et de ses flancs. Ils étaient épais et brillants. Ses yeux verts donnaient à son visage fin et sa complexion pâle des airs surnaturels. Elle secoua la tête en soupirant, puis se décida à attacher ses cheveux comme elle le faisait toujours : en une longue tresse.

Elle suivit Lily et Lucinda qui descendaient dans la salle commune, passage obligatoire pour sortir de la tour Gryffondor. Elles se dirigèrent sans se précipiter vers la grande salle pour prendre leur habituel petit déjeuner. S'en suivrait ensuite une journée de cours et de devoirs. Une journée ordinaire, en somme...

* * *

Assise dans la bibliothèque, Heather eut enfin la sensation de fierté qu'apporte un devoir accompli. Elle venait de finir son devoir d'histoire de la magie et pouvait enfin se reposer. L'ennui, cependant, quand on finit tous ses devoirs en avance, c'est que l'on ne sait plus à quoi s'occuper pendant les jours restants. A moins que...

Ramassant ses affaires, elle se décida à chercher un coin tranquille où personne ne viendrait l'ennuyer. Elle se rappela une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec son père adoptif au sujet d'une salle qui apparaissait quand on le lui demandait et créait l'endroit que l'on voulait. Il l'avait appelée "la salle sur demande". Nom peu original, mais qui donnait bien l'idée de ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle se dirigea donc vers le septième étage, tentant d'ignorer le regard assassin que plusieurs filles de toutes maisons lui lançaient. Elle savait bien pourquoi ces regards étaient rivés sur elle : Parce que Sirius Black ne cessait de la poursuivre. Comment leur faire comprendre que Black passait sa vie à l'emmerder ? Aucune d'elles ne le comprendraient, bien évidemment. Quelle femme pouvait résister à Sirius Black... sinon elle ?

Elle soupira et évita de se faire plus remarquer, baissant la tête et accélérant le pas. Bien évidemment, ça ne se passa pas comme elle l'avait espéré. Un groupe de Serdaigles passa près d'elle. La première la bouscula, l'envoyant à terre, contre le mur. Puis, avec un sourire satisfait, elle s'agenouilla près d'elle.

\- Maintenant, j'espère que tu as saisi le message, persifla-t-elle. Reste loin de lui !

Puis elle se releva et partit avec ses amis en l'ignorant et en riant de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Peut-être la trouvaient-elle tellement cool d'avoir martyrisé plus faible qu'elle. Heather se releva et ramassa ses affaires en soupirant. Elle aperçut à peine quelqu'un lui tendre un de ses livres. Elle releva immédiatement la tête, surprise.

Remus se tenait là, accroupi près d'elle, lui tendant amicalement son livre d'histoire de la magie. Il eut le regard un peu triste quand il posa ses yeux sur elle. Elle n'en comprit la raison qu'en suivant ce dernier : Un hématome avait déjà commencé à se former à la base de son cou où l'épaule de la Serdaigle était rentrée en contact avec elle.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? s'enquit-il.

\- Je ne pensais pas que des Serdaigles pouvaient être aussi stupides, soupira-t-elle. Elle n'ont toujours pas comprit que Sirius passait sa vie à m'emmerder. Elles pensent qu'il me cours après, fit-elle en secouant la tête, désabusée.

Les yeux de Remus lui envoyèrent un regard qu'elle n'arriva pas à déchiffrer. Elle lui sourit en le remerciant de son aide et se releva. Elle s'éloigna d'un pas certain, sans se retourner.

Remus resta un moment immobile à se demander quand Heather avait commencé à se faire agresser de la sorte par des filles jalouses de l'attention que lui prêtait Sirius. Il commençait maintenant à comprendre pourquoi elle faisait tout pour tenir son ami à distance. Elle ne cherchait pas à le blesser, mais à se protéger. Qui aurait pu lui jeter la pierre ? Remus doutait cependant que Sirius ait conscience de tout ça. La question qui suivit ses réflexions fut : Devait-il lui en parler ?

Heather avait semblé vouloir garder tout ça pour elle. Pourquoi ne le leur avait-elle pas dit ? Remus n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il l'avait toujours considérée comme une amie, et il savait qu'elle l'apréciait elle aussi, alors pourquoi ne lui en avait-elle pas parlé ?

Il se releva et se dirigea vers le parc en se faisant la réflexion que Heather ne voyait pas la situation très clairement. Sirius, James et Peter se tenaient près de leur arbre habituel et semblaient avoir une discussion animée. Peter rigolait, James et Sirius chahutaient, et Remus ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était un paysage heureux qu'il observait. Paysage dont il se sentait, à ce moment, exclu.

\- Hey Remus ! l'interpella Sirius. Tu viens ?

Remus sourit. Non, il n'était pas exclu. Ses amis étaient là pour lui et ne l'abandonneraient pas. Il se dirigea vers eux, soudain calme et détendu.

* * *

Elle arriva au septième étage en massant légèrement son épaule. Elle avait heurté le mur plus violement qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle soupira et se planta devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Elle l'observa un instant, son esprit vide de pensée avant qu'elle ne se secoue. Elle se rappela alors les explications de son père et passa trois fois devant en pensant à ce dont elle avait besoin. Une porte apparut et elle s'y engouffra.

La pièce était spacieuse et munie de coussins douillets pour s'asseoir à même le sol. Des bibliothèques pleines de livres recouvraient les murs tapissés de rouge et d'or. Des tapis portant des têtes de lions paraient le sol fait de parquet et un lustre illuminait l'ensemble de la pièce.

Elle s'assit dans la marrée de coussins et commença son entraînement afin de transformer son apparence en un animal. Elle ignorait comment s'y prendre exactement, mais Sirius lui avait donné quelques indices pour démarrer. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas comment il en savait autant. Elle repoussa toutes pensées de son esprit pour faire le vide et se concentra sur son fort intérieur.

D'après ce qu'elle avait lu, devenir un animagus était très difficile et long. Elle devrait sans doute y passer plusieurs années avant d'y parvenir. Elle en aurait pour plusieurs années d'apprentissage avant d'en voir la fin. Toutefois, elle ne se laissa pas démoraliser et décida de s'entraîner tous les jours au maximum. Ainsi commença son long entraînement de métamorphose.

* * *

Il gambadait dans la forêt interdite. Il appréciait la force de ses membres, la rapidité avec laquelle il parvenait à se déplacer, la souplesse de ses muscles. Il se sentait libre. A côté de lui, un cerf commençait à s'adapter et à se déplacer. Non loin de lui, un rat gambadait entre les hautes herbes. Après trois ans à s'entraîner, ils avaient finalement réussis.

Sirius reprit sa forme humaine, imité par James, puis par Peter. Ces derniers semblaient eux aussi tout excités de leur tout nouveau status. Ils se lancèrent des regards de connivence avant de sourire, pleins de fierté. Puis ils sortirent de la forêt avant qu'on ne les remarque et retournèrent dans le parc.

\- Woah... c'est... commença Peter.

\- Épatant ? proposa James.

\- Renversant, ajouta Sirius.

\- Oui... bien que j'aurais apprécié une autre forme, soupira finalement Peter.

Sirius et James se regardèrent, interloqués. Le rat n'était certes pas l'animal le plus noble ou le plus épatant, mais il permettait de se fofiler partout et d'échapper aux regards de ceux qui ne prêtent pas attention. Il était gage de discrétions. C'est ce que James essaya de lui faire comprendre. Après ça, Peter se sentit un peu mieux.

\- Peter a toujours été plus discrets, donc c'est normal, avança James.

\- Et toi tu as toujours été très majestueux, ricana Sirius. Donc le cerf te correspond bien en fait.

James envoya un morceau de bois à son ami qui l'esquiva en riant. Il avait bien comprit que son ami se payait sa tête. Cependant, Sirius avait toujours été loyal en amitié. Le chien était donc l'animal qui le définissait. Jamais il n'avait laissé ses amis tomber. Il avait toujours été le premier à réagir pour tirer ses amis d'affaire.

\- Je me demande quelle animal elle sera... fit Sirius, pensif en regardant vers le château.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose, Sirius ? s'enquit James.

\- Je me demandais quels surnoms on pourrait choisir à présent, fit-il tout simplement.

James et Peter se mirent à réfléchir, permettant à Sirius de penser à nouveau à Heather sans qu'ils ne le remarquent. Il espérait lui avoir fait gagner du temps en lui expliquant le plus de choses possibles et en détaillant au maximum. Mais il ignorait si cela servirait à quelque chose.

\- J'ai trouvé ! s'écria Peter. Remus est soumis à la pleine lune, pourquoi pas "Lunar" ?

\- C'est une idée, on verra ce qu'il en pense, répondit James.

Sirius s'intéressa de nouveau à la conversation et se mit à réfléchir avec eux. Il trouvait l'idée du surnom Lunar pour Remus très juste. Restait à savoir si ce dernier aprouverait. James trouva le nom adéquat pour Peter en celui de Queudver en rapport avec l'importance de la queue pour les rats qui leur permettait de garder leur équilibre. D'abord peu emballé, Peter finit par trouver l'idée assez amusante.

Restait maintenant à trouver un nom adéquat pour James et lui-même. Puisque leur noms devaient refléter leur forme animagus, il fallait trouver une caractéristique particulière et en faire un nom qui tenait la route. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes à réfléchir. Finalement, Sirius trouva le surnom parfait pour son ami.

\- Hey, Cornedrue, ça t'irait bien, rigola-t-il.

James partit dans ses pensées, imaginant le surnom sur la carte des Maraudeurs au côté de celui de Remus et de celui de Peter. Il devait avouer que ça collait bien à sa forme animagus. Ils avaient trouvé Lunar, Queudver, Cornedrue, ne manquait plus d'un dernier surnom.

\- Sacapuce ? proposa James avec un clin d'oeil à Peter.

Sirius parut outré, provoquant le rire de ses amis tandis qu'il restait adossé à un arbre, les bras croisés sur son torse et que le vent faisait voler ses cheveux. Un surnom pour un chien noir. Il devait avouer qu'il séchait complètement. Qu'est-ce qui faisait un chien hormis les puces, le poil et la langue au vent ? Ils avaient des pattes puissantes, des crocs et une machoire suffisamment puissante pour arracher une jambe...

Il tenta de réfléchir autrement. Ce qui faisait la force d'un cerf, s'était sa ramure. Mais cette dernière était aussi leur faiblesse car, s'il venait à la perdre, ils seraient sans défense. Pour les rats, la queue était ce qui leur donnait leur équilibre, sans elle, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien mourir. Il devait trouver la faiblesse de sa forme animagus. Un chien était fragile de par sa trufe. Mais il ne voyait aucun surnom en rapport avec ceci. Il pouvait tomber malade par ses coucinets. Il pouvait se blesser à cet endroit parce que c'était une partie molle.

\- Patmol, proposa-t-il, pensif.

\- Patmol ? repris James.

\- Oui, Patmol, confirma Sirius avec un sourire de fierté.

Les deux autres Maraudeurs réfléchirent un moment à ce surnom auxquels ils n'auraient pas pensé. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant leur incompréhension, si bien que ses amis lui demandèrent pourquoi il avait choisi celui-ci. Sirius leur expliqua ses déductions et leur yeux s'illuminèrent.

* * *

Lily soupira de frustration. Le jour où on lui avait annoncé qu'on l'avait choisie pour être prefet de sa maison, elle avait été heureuse, fière de cet honneur qu'on lui faisait. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait à arpenter les couloirs après le couvre-feu en compagnie de Rabastan Lestrange malgré leur année de différence ! Par Merlin c'était d'une ironie sans nom.

Elle attendit son compagnon d'infortune au point habituel, dans le hall, avant le couvre-feu. Elle croisa Heather qui se dirigeait vers la tour Gryffondor. Cette dernière semblait exténuée. Elle teint compagnie à Lily un moment jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard arrive.

Il ne semblait pas enchanté, lui non plus, de devoir exécuter sa tache en compagnie d'une Gryffondor, et de plus, une née-moldue comme Lily Evans. Il prenait sur lui, malgré sa hantise. Il aurait cent fois préféré se retrouver avec le préfet de Serdaigle, ou même celui de Poufsouffle. De tous, il avait fallut que ce soit elle.

Quand il arriva à son niveau, il remarqua l'autre Gryffondor. Il se souvenait d'elle, la née-moldue que Rosier avait cherché à attaquer et qui avait été protégée par Black. Contrairement à son habitude, elle avait ses cheveux lâches, flottant derrière elle avec souplesse. Ses yeux avaient une teinte vert-de-gris qui lui fit à ce moment froid dans le dos.

\- Tu n'as pas intéret à faire quoi que ce soit de douteux, Lestrange, le prévint-elle, ses yeux le vrillant au plus profond de lui.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de gâcher mon temps avec vous, répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Bien, conclut Heather en calmant son tempéramment.

Elle continua à le fixer, ses yeux virant cette fois un peu plus vers un vert profond. Lestrange, comme tout son groupe, lui tapait sur les nerfs depuis la première année qu'elle avait passé dans ce château. Lui qui se croyait si supérieur, qui était une année au dessus d'elle, se permettait de la regarder de haut, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Que n'aurait-elle donné pour que, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, il soit à sa mercie, incapable de se défendre...

Lestrange cligna des yeux, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il était attiré vers ces yeux profonds, se perdait dans son regard. Ses cheveux étaient plus brillant, sa peau plus captivante. Elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un rêve. Ses lèvres pulpeuses et rouges à souhait semblaient n'attendre qu'à être capturées...

Il se força à se reprendre et regarda Lily, attendant qu'elle se décide à le suivre. Il osa un dernier coup d'oeil vers l'autre Gryffondor et réprima un tremblement. Que c'était-il passé ? C'était comme si, durant un court instant, elle était devenue la clé de ses fantasmes. Il avait rêvé, non, ça avait été un cauchemar.

\- Fais attention à toi, Lily, souffla Heather. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

\- Je te promets que tout se passera bien, la réconforta-t-elle. Tu devrais rentrer, tu as l'air épuisé. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

Heather hocha la tête et lui fit signe d'y aller. elle regarda son amie partir en compagnie du Serpentard et espéra qu'il n'oserait rien lui faire entre les murs du château. s'il osait quoi que ce soit, elle le lui ferait payer dûrement. Elle voulut remonter l'escalier du grand hall mais elle se rattrapa de justesse à la rampe, la fatigue lui ayant fait perdre l'équilibre.

Elle resta un moment immobile, tentant de se reprendre, mais son corps était épuisé au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait pu connaître auparavant. Était-ce son entraînement pour devenir animagus qui lui avait pris toutes ses forces ? Il fallait dire qu'elle avait dû passer au moins cinq heures sans pause quelconque.

\- Heather ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'enquit une voix qui la sortie de sa torpeur.

\- Sirius ?

Il la fixa avec inquiétude. Il fallait dire qu'il venait de la trouver avachie dans les escaliers. Il avait d'abord cru à une attaque provenant d'un des serpents, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et tenta de se redresser.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? s'enquit-il en la rattrapant.

\- Oui... juste un peu fatiguée, soupira-t-elle.

Il lui donna encore ce regard. Ce regard qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à comprendre. Ce regard qu'il lui donnait tant ces derniers temps. Que signifiait-il ? Elle n'arriva cependant pas à y réfléchir tellement sa fatigue était grande.

Analysant un peu plus la situation, Sirius décida qu'il n'était pas prudent de la laisser retourner à la tour Gryffondor toute seule. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui passa les bras autour de son cou alors qu'il tentait de la hisser sur son dos. Elle protesta un moment, prétextant qu'elle pouvait très bien se débrouiller seule.

\- En quoi recevoir de l'aide te dérange ? demanda-t-il en réessayant.

\- Mais quand tu m'aides, il y as toujours des représailles, marmonna-t-elle a moitié endormie. Je te déteste... Sans toi, elles me laisseraient tranquille...

Sirius mit un temps à assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il fut légèrement blessé, mais un autre détail le marqua. Elle venait de parler de représailles. Devait-il comprendre que des filles lui faisaient payer le fait qu'il s'occupe d'elle ? Il jura entre ses dents contre ces idiotes qui se croyaient en droit de faire payer son entêtement à une fille qu'il passait son temps à emmerder et qui ne cessait de le repousser.

Apparemment il n'était pas évident pour ces pimbêches qu'il passait sa vie à la poursuivre sans aucune réponse positive de sa part. Il la hissa sur son dos et Heather reposa inconsciemment sa tête entre ses omoplates. Il eut un instant d'égarement. Elle était si petite, si menue qu'il aurait eu peur de la casser s'il ne la connaissait pas si bien. Tout ce temps qu'il avait passé à l'observer devrait rester son seul souvenir. A partir de maintenant, il devrait l'éviter pour qu'elle ne subisse plus ce genre de harcèlement.

Alors, durant son ascension vers la tour Gryffondor, il profita de ces derniers moments de proximité. Son rêve était fini. Il ne pouvait plus faire l'égoïste et la poursuivre en la mettant délibérément en danger. Il était près à parier que sa fracture au poignet avait été l'oeuvre d'une de ces nombreuses admiratrices. C'était de sa faute si elle était blessée... de sa faute si elle souffrait et encore de sa faute si elle était malheureuse.

Il donna le mot de passe au portrait qui gardait jalousement l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors et entra quand le tableau coulissa. Personne ne traînait dans la salle commune à cette heure, même Lucinda et les Maraudeurs étaient dans leurs dortoir. Il se résolut à l'allongée délicatement sur le canapé, ne pouvant l'amener plus loin. Les garçons étaient interdits dans les dortoirs des filles. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Lily prendrait le relais après sa ronde.

Il admira une dernière fois son visage avant de s'éloigner d'elle au sens propre comme au figuré. Il avait pris sa décision, il ne l'approcherait plus. Alors il monta dans son dortoir et alla se coucher, sous les yeux étonnés de ses amis qui s'occupaient encore des dernières modifications sur la carte.

* * *

Le jour tant attendu était arrivé. Le match qui les opposerait à Poufsouffle allait commencer sous peu. Dans les vestiaires, Heather venait d'enfiler sa tenue et s'attelait à ajuster ses protections. A l'autre bout de la pièce, la cinquième année dont elle ignorait toujours le nom, semblait l'avoir complètement oubliée.

Alors qu'elle resserrait machinalement la protection de son avant-bras droit, elle repensa aux derniers événements. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner dans l'espoir de devenir animagus ces derniers temps. Toutefois, elle n'avait plus eut d'aide de la part de Sirius. Ce dernier avait semblé complètement l'oublier. Elle en avait été surprise, mais n'avait pas cherché à savoir.

Malgré elle, elle devait avouer que ça lui manquait. Elle s'était tellement habituée à subir les pitreries de Sirius Black, que le voir soudain se désintéresser d'elle laissait comme un vide. Il était vrai que, cependant, elle ne se recevait plus de regards noirs ni de menaces de la part de sa petite cours d'admiratrice. C'était un mal pour un bien.

Elle repensa un instant, prise de mélancolie, à ce sentiment de proximité, de confiance qui était né entre eux cette nuit là où il l'avait aidée pour la première fois. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à la chaleur de son corps, là, à côté d'elle. Elle ne l'avait remarqué que quand il l'avait laissée seule. Malgré elle, elle en était énervée. C'était étrange ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'arrivait pas à tout mettre en place.

Elle attrapa sa batte et son balai et sortit sans attendre l'autre joueuse. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de risquer une nouvelle bousculade. La dernière fois avait failli lui être fatale. Elle rejoignit son équipe sur la pelouse, prenant place à côté de son équipier qui ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention qu'à n'importe quelle connaissance.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose pour que vous vous fassiez la gueule comme ça ? entendit-elle James demander tout bas à Sirius.

\- De quoi tu parles ? fit Sirius avec une attitude non-chalante.

James lui lança un regard très appuyé et Sirius lâcha un soupir avant de se détourner et d'enfourcher son balai à l'instar de tous les autres joueurs. James ne chercha pas à lui tirer les vers du nez. Ça attendrait qu'ils se retrouvent seuls. Sirius n'allait pas s'en tirer sans une explication à son soudain changement d'attitude envers Heather.

Depuis le temps qu'il lui courait après, c'était un peu déroutant de le voir faire l'indifférent. Il se demanda si il n'avait pas tout simplement baissé les bras, perdu espoir qu'elle finisse par ressentir quelque chose pour lui. L'attitude de Sirius restait pour lui un mystère, ce qui n'était pas habituel.

James s'éleva dans les airs et repéra Lily qui était accompagnée de Lucinda et leur criaient des encouragements. Il se sentit soudain plein de confiance. Il croisa un instant le regard de la rouquine dont les joues rougirent très légèrement. Un sourire lui échappa. Il touchait au but, bientôt, il l'aurait peut-être à son bras...

Le match commença. Heather donna tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle protégea d'arrache pied ses équipiers des cognards, les renvoyant sur les adversaires. Les batteurs adverses étaient précis et avaient le bras puissant. Plus d'une fois elle faillit lâcher sa batte en renvoyant un de leurs cognards. Elle vida son esprits de toutes pensées afin de ne pas perdre sa concentration.

Sirius, de son côté, faisait de son mieux lui aussi, gardant cependant un oeil toujours discret sur Heather. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Son regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de la chercher, de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle tenait le coup. Le match lui semblait interminable et il se mit à espérer que l'attrapeur s'empare vite ce fichu vif d'or.

Heather remarqua l'inattention de Sirius qui ne vit pas le cognard arriver derrière lui. Elle se précipita vers lui pour dévier le cognard qui arrivait droit sur lui, mais ne fut pas assez rapide et se le prit dans les côtes. Elle étouffa un juron, luttant de toutes ses forces pour rester sur son balai. Elle soupira et passa rapidement la main sur son côté droit et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait sûrement une côte de cassée.

\- On dirait que Heather a prit un mauvais coup. On reconnaît bien là le courage des Gryffondor, fit le commentateur du match.

Elle retint un cri de rage. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le fasse savoir à tous ? Elle remarqua le regard de Sirius sur elle. Ce regard indéchiffrable qui manqua de lui faire perdre son self-contrôle. Elle changea de main, prenant sa batte de la gauche afin d'économiser les mouvements du côté droit et de le garder le plus immobile possible.

\- Heather a changé de main, les dégâts doivent être sérieux, continua-t-il.

Elle se rapprocha des tribunes pour lui jeter un regard noir. Il en perdit toute couleur sur son visage et ne parvint plus à sortir un seul son. Elle resta immobile à le fixer en vol stationnaire.

\- A l'avenir, occupe-toi du match plutôt que de mes faits et gestes, déclara-t-elle avant de retourner jouer.

James passa à côté d'elle, inquiet. Le comble de l'énervement était définitivement atteint et elle lui cria de s'occuper du souafle et de lui foutre la paix. Le poursuiveur en fut un peu surpris. Il était rare de voir Heather perdre autant son sang froid. Certes quand Sirius l'asticottait, elle s'énervait, mais jamais à ce point là. Quelque chose s'était définitivement passé.

\- Heather, tu peux continuer ? s'enquit alors Sirius en observant la difficulté qu'elle avait à se concentrer.

\- Occupe-toi des cognards Black plutôt que de m'emmerder avec ton inquiétude mal placée, râla-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Sirius soupira. Les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas. Il lui avait pourtant foutu la paix ces derniers temps. Il ne l'enquiquinait plus et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas croiser son chemin et lui imposer sa présence. Alors pourquoi avait-elle encore moins de patience à son égard ?

Il dévia un cognard et lui jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil. Elle se tenait le côté droit et faisait de son mieux pour éviter les cognards, les déviant si elle n'avait pas le choix. Mais elle manquait de force. Sirius prit sa décision, et tant pis si elle le lui faisait payer plus tards avec des mauvais sorts.

Il la rejoignit et la protégea des cognards, assumant la charge de leurs deux postes. Elle lui dit de s'occuper de ses affaires, mais il n'en démordait pas. Il continuait, l'empêchant d'être blessée d'avantage.

Heather ne comprenait pas. Il l'avait ignorée, évitée ces derniers temps, et il se la jouait chevalier servant maintenant ? Mais c'était quoi son problème ? Avait-il un dédoublement de personalité ? Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas. Ses agissements n'avaient pas de sens. Il faisait comme si elle n'existait pas pour après la traiter comme la chose la plus importante qu'il ait au monde. Ça n'avait absolument aucun sens !

Le match ne se termina jamais assez tôt. Heather atterrit sur le terrain et lutta pour empêcher sa vision de se troubler. La douleur que produisait chaque pas était horrible. Décidément, cette année là, le Quidditch ne lui avait apporté que des blessures. Peut-être allait-elle arrêter avant que ce jeu n'ait sa peau.

\- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, déclara un voix alors que quelqu'un la soulevait.

Elle lâcha un cri de douleur quand Sirius la souleva dans ses bras. Elle commença immédiatement à protester, se débattant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle voyait déjà les regards furieux sur elle. Bon sang, ne pouvait-il pas continuer à l'ignorer et à se mêler de ses affaires.

\- Bon sang Black ! Tu joues à quoi à la fin ?! s'éccria-t-elle alors qu'il faisait la sourde oreille et l'emmenait vers le château.

\- Je ne joue pas, dit-il soudain d'une voix forte.

Elle en fut stupéfaite. Il n'avait jamais élevé la voix sur elle. Jamais. Elle osa un regard vers son visage et constata sa machoire crispée et ses yeux pleins de fureur. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était dans un tel état.

\- Tu peux pas m'ignorer un jour et être au petits soins le lendemain, reprit-elle finalement. Ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Je te promets que tu n'auras pas à subir ma présence plus longtemps. Je te dépose à l'infirmerie, après tu n'auras plus à supporter ma présence, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Elle se renfrogna. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait celui-là ? Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi énervé contre elle. Ce n'était tout de même pas elle qui allait porter le chapeau pour ça. Elle garda résolument la bouche fermée et attendit. Le chemin vers l'infirmerie lui parut interminable.

Heather dut encore écopper d'un séjour à l'infirmerie. Elle y resta durant une semaine malgré ses réticences. Elle employa donc tout son temps à réfléchir et à continuer son entraînement de métamorphose. Elle n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire de toute manière. Lily et Lucinda étaient en cours, Severus également. Elle n'avait personne pour lui tenir compagnie.

* * *

 **Fin du Quatrième Chapitre**


	5. Chapitre 5 - Sentiments de famille

**Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire. Je sais, je sais, j'en ai mis du temps mais j'étais prise par mes études. Mais bon, maintenant que j'ai un peu de temps libre (trop peu malheureusement...) j'en profite !**

 **Alors je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture et espère avoir des retours sur ce que vous en avez pensé. J'adore les critiques constructives alors n'hésitez pas ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 05**

 _Sentiments de Fammille_

* * *

Remus était perdu dans ses pensées quand Sirius rentra dans le dortoir. James jouait avec une balle tandis que Peter lisait une revue en grignottant quelques dragés. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond.

\- Bon ! Il se passe quoi ? s'énerva James en fixant son ami. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Heather ?

\- Mais non, répondit vivement Sirius. C'est juste que... commença-t-il sans réussir à continuer.

\- Tu as découvert qu'elle se faisait malmener ? demanda doucement Remus.

Sirius le regarda avec surprise. Il se redressa sur son lit et se tourna vers lui. James avait été tellement soufflé qu'il manqua la petite balle d'or qui tomba sur le sol et roula sous son lit. Peter s'était étouffé avec un dragé et toussait, tentant de retrouver l'usage de son système respiratoire. Remus vit les trois paires d'yeux vrillées sur lui, attendant qu'il s'explique.

\- Je l'ai vue se faire bousculer par des Serdaigles il y a quelques jours, soupira-t-il. A mon avis ça ne devait pas être la première fois.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ?! s'écria Sirius, énervé. Bon sang Lunar, si j'avais su...

\- Je n'ai rien dit parce que Heather semblait vouloir garder ça pour elle, se défendit-il.

Sirius soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux avant d'aller vers la fenêtre et de s'y appuyer, les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur. Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle le détestait... Il s'en était douté quand, à moitié endormie, elle avait parlé de représailles. Mais l'entendre de la bouche de Remus qui avait été témoin de tout ça... ça l'énervait encore plus.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu t'es brusquement éloigné d'elle ? s'enquit finalement Peter.

\- Elle me déteste. C'est de ma faute ce qui lui est arrivé... répondit-il sans détourner le regard du paysage.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ces filles sont idiotes ! rétorqua James.

Remus resta silencieux alors que James et Peter essayaient de remonter le moral de Sirius. Certes, il s'était éloigné d'elle pour la protéger, mais ça ne semblait pas vraiment faire plaisir à Heather. Il n'était pas idiot. Il avait comprit qu'elle avait dressé un mur autour d'elle pour se protéger, mais qu'elle tenait à Sirius. Qu'il s'éloigne d'elle aussi brutalement sans explications, ça avait dû la blesser plus que toutes ces filles réunies.

Il garda cependant ses réflexions pour lui. Sirius n'avait pas besoin d'entendre qu'en croyant la protéger, il lui avait fait du mal. Ce n'était pas le moment. Et puis... seul quelqu'un d'assez observateur aurait pu comprendre ces regards qu'elle lançait au Maraudeur quand il ne la voyait pas. Il doutait même qu'elle en ait conscience. Des regards que seul une véritable amie pouvait avoir.

* * *

Elle se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube et resta un moment allongée à repenser à ces dernières semaines. Elle avait passé quatre jours entiers à l'infirmerie après le match de Quidditch avant que Mme Pomfresh ne se décide à la laisser partir. Lucinda et Lily lui avaient apporté les cours chaque jours afin qu'elle ne prenne pas de retard et ne s'ennuit pas.

Durant ces quatre jours, aucun des Maraudeurs n'était venu la voir, pas même Remus ou Sirius. Elle s'en sentit un peu blessée. Elle n'avait pas toujours été en bon termes avec eux, mais elle avait cru que ces derniers temps il y avait eut du progrès. Même Sirius avait abandonné l'idée d'appeler Severus "Servillus"... devant elle. Ce qui était déjà quelque chose venant de lui.

Quand elle était enfin sortie, elle s'était résignée. Elle n'allait pas se morfondre pour eux. Elle allait faire comme toujours. Elle n'allait pas se laisser influencer par ce sentiment d'abandon. De toute façon... qui avait-il vraiment entre eux ? Ils n'avaient que peu de choses en commun si elle devait vraiment être honnête.

Elle avait ainsi tenu ses résolutions durant les deux semaines de cours qui restaient. Et aujourd'hui, elle accueuillait à bras ouvert le début des vacances de Noël. Elle repoussa ses couvertures et alla prendre une douche avant de s'habiller et de descendre sur la pointe des pieds dans la salle commune afin de ne réveiller personne. Une fois dans la salle commune, elle fut surprise de voir les Maraudeurs déjà levés. Il parurent aussi surpris qu'elle.

Ils semblaient un peu nerveux et elle vit même James cacher dans son dos un vieux parchemin. Elle hésita à remonter dans son dortoir sans leur adresser un mot, puis elle se reprit. Elle enfila les chaussures qu'elle n'avait pas voulut mettre pour descendre les escaliers de peur de faire trop de bruit. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de les lasser et se dirigea sans un mot vers la sortie.

Elle ne résista pas cependant à leur jeter un dernier coup d'oeil et croisa le regard de Sirius. Elle dévia tout de suite les yeux et sortit de la salle commune sans un mot, sans un bruit, laissant les Maraudeurs à leur stupéfaction. Remus se laissa aller dans son fauteuil en soupirant. Il se passa la main sur le visage et fixa Sirius.

\- Tu comptes vraiment continuer comme ça ? demanda-t-il en lui lançant un regard entendu.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? soupira Sirius.

\- Tu devrais peut-être te montrer honnête avec elle, avança James en ressortant la carte. Hein ?! lassa-t-il échapper.

\- Quoi ? fit Sirius, irrité.

James leva les yeux de la carte et la tendit, sans un mot, à ses amis. Peter fronça les sourcils, ne parvenant pas à comprendre ce qu'il y avait de particulier avec la carte. Remus se rapprocha de Sirius quand ce dernier attrapa la carte à son tour pour froncer les sourcils. Ça, c'était une première. Il ne savait pas s'il devait commencer à s'inquiéter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Peter, toujours ignorant.

\- Heather, répondit seulement Sirius en laissant la carte choir sur la table, se laissant aller en arrière dans le canapé, le visage vers le plafond.

\- Bah quoi Heather ? reprit-il.

\- Elle n'apparaît plus sur la carte, clarifia Remus.

Peter fronça de nouveau les sourcils et argumenta que ce ne pouvait pas être possible. La carte révélait tout le monde présent à Poudlard et que personne ne pouvait y échapper. Pourtant, le fait était là. Heather n'apparaissait nul part sur la carte. James chercha à nouveau et dut s'avouer une nouvelle fois vaincu.

\- On devrait peut-être la chercher, proposa Peter.

\- Laisse tomber, fit automatiquement Sirius en se levant pour quitter la salle commune.

Ils le regardèrent partir et soupirèrent. Il devenait vraiment insupportable. Ils ne le reconnaissaient plus. Depuis qu'il avait Heather en tête, et qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas la croiser, il était irritable à souhait. James referma la carte avec un "méfait accompli" et la rangea dans sa poche avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

\- Il va vraiment falloir faire quelque chose, dit-il. Je vais pas le supporter longtemps dans cet état là.

\- Il a qu'à aller passer du bon temps avec une des filles qui se trainent à ses pieds, marmonna Peter. Ça le calmera.

\- N'importe quelle fille ne sera pas Heather, remarqua Remus.

Le regard interrogateur que levèrent ses amis sur lui le fit lever les yeux au ciel. Il se demanda un instant s'ils n'avaient pas perdu leur faculté de réfléchir ou s'il se rendait seulement compte de leur idiotie maintenant.

\- Voyons, ça se voit qu'il la veut elle.

\- Ça lui passera, fit James en haussant le épaules.

Remus leva un sourcil mais ne répondit pas. Si James voulait penser ça, grand bien lui fasse. Remus était bien plus observateur qu'eux et Sirius n'était pas particulièrement difficile à déchiffrer. Si ça avait dû lui passer, ça aurait été le cas depuis très longtemps. Le fait est que ça faisait au moins deux ans qu'il ne voyait qu'elle. C'était deux ans de plus qu'aucune de ses précédentes lubies.

* * *

Heather se rendit immédiatement dans la salle sur demande et se remit à travailler sur sa forme animagus. Elle commençait à visualiser, ou plutôt sentir quelque chose au fond d'elle. Son essence avait une forme, forme qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à discerner. Elle se remit à méditer, continuant de chercher en elle, toujours plus loin, s'enfonçant au plus profond de son âme pour essayer de comprendre qu'elle en était la véritable apparence.

Elle voyait des spirales, des volutes et une forme mal dessinée, trouble apparaître de temps à autres. Mais elle ne restait jamais assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse s'en approcher, l'attraper et la découvrir. Elle retent l'exérience plusieurs fois avant de soupirer d'ennuis. Elle commençait à perdre patience et dut se résoudre à faire une pause. Elle se releva, marchant entre la marée de coussins pour prendre un des livres sur l'une des étagères pous se plonger dans ses lignes et dévorer ses mots.

Elle referma finalement le livre et le rangea parmi ses comparses avant de revenir s'asseoir dans cette étendue de coussins, en tailleurs. Elle prit une longue inspiration avant de la relâcher doucement pour se détendre et se vider l'esprit. Puis elle ferma les yeux et replongea dans sa personalité. Elle se força au calme, à la tranquilité et voyagea de nouveau au plus profond de son être pour essayer à nouveau de découvrir cette forme trouble qu'elle entre-apercevait dans toute ces brume. Elle sentait qu'elle était proche, très proche de le découvrir, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, incapable de se focaliser suffisamment longtemps pour que l'image, la silhouette devienne plus nette.

* * *

Sirius avait décidé de prendre l'air, et de réfléchir. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans la forêt interdite, galopant sous sa forme animagus. Il voulait oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant le visage de Heather. Son regard si... Il n'arrivait même pas à décrire ce regard. Un mélange de tristesse et de tourments. Il accéléra sa vitesse jusqu'à s'en faire mal. Il s'arrêta un moment, abandonnant sa forme animagus et s'adossa à un arbre, rejetant sa tête en arrière pour la reposer elle aussi sur le tronc.

Il se prit à penser que tout aurait été plus simple s'il n'avait jamais posé les yeux sur Heather. Il avait suffisamment de problèmes pour en rajouter avec un amour à sens unique pour une sorcière, aussi douée et attirante soit-elle. Elle ne voulait que son amitié et il ne pouvait la lui donner... il voulait plus. Il grogna de frustration. Il avait des choses plus graves à régler, et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ces choses là.

Il aurait pourtant dû mettre toute ses forces dans sa lutte contre sa propre famille, se préparer à ce qui allait se passer quand l'été arriverait. S'il ne mourait pas, il aurait de la chance. Il était la honte de sa famille selon leurs critères, sympatisant avec des nés-moldus. Il ne se passait pas une rencontre sans qu'ils ne l'appelle "traitre à son sang". Pourtant, cette insutle au lieu de l'énerver, le faisait sourire et lui provoquait encore plus de problèmes. La dernière fois, il avait réussi à s'en sortir avec un seul doloris, il ne serait pas aussi chanceux cet été.

Le visage de Heather revint hanter son esprit et il jura. Il avait vraiment autre chose à faire que de penser à elle par Merlin !

\- Qu'elle emmerdeuse, soupira-t-il avant de se décider à retourner au château.

Il ne croisa personne. Les élèves, à cette heure étaient soit en train de préparer leurs valises pour ceux qui quittaient Poudlard le temps des vacances de Noël, soit en train d'en profiter pour dormir jusqu'à une heure avancée de la matinée. Il croisa bien quelques fantômes, parmi eux Peeves. Il était assez fier que ce fantôme là apprécie les Maraudeurs et participe parfois à leurs mauvais coups. Peeves ne les attaquait jamais, ce dont il ne se pleignait certes pas.

Peeves lui lança un regard narquois sans un mot. Sans doute le fantôme pensait-il que s'il était si tôt hors de son dortoir, c'est qu'il avait préparé une blague à l'encontre de certains élèves. Sirius ne lui prêta cependant pas trop attention, son esprit toujours en guerre contre lui-même.

Arrivé au septième étage, il vit Heather sortir de nul part et s'étirer un instant, son pull se relevant alors qu'elle étendait ses bras au dessus de sa tête, laissant apparaître le bas d'un tatouage. Il en resta sous le choc à la regarder sans un bruit. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse avoir des tatouages. Mais que connaissait-il d'elle dans le fond, sinon qu'il se languissait d'elle depuis l'année précédente. A vrai dire, c'était vraiment au début de leurs troisième année à Poudlard qu'il avait commencé à la taquiner et lui lancer des piques pour avoir ne serait-ce que la satisfaction d'être remarqué par elle.

Elle se tourna et soudain, se figea en le voyant. Elle baissa immédiatement les bras et resta là, interdite. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils restèrent là à se regarder en chien de faïence. Elle ne semblait pas se décider à amorcer un geste, si bien que Sirius se secoua et se dirigea vers le portrait de la grosse dame. Il donna le mot de passe en se forçant à ne pas la regarder.

La tentation fut trop grande. Alors que le portrait coulissait pour lui dévoiler l'entrée de la salle commune, il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui seulement pour voir que Heather n'était plus là. Il se décida à entrer et chassa l'expression du visage de la jeune fille de son esprit seulement pour avoir l'irritation de le voir réaparraitre presque aussitôt. Il était vraiment fichu... Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, vaincu.

* * *

\- Franchement je te comprends pas ! s'écria Heather devant un Sirius qui souriait avec amusement.

C'était le repas du midi, la plupart des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux pour les vacances. Au grand étonnement de Heather, les Maraudeurs étaient restés à Poudlard au grand complet. Lucinda était également restée tandis que Lily leur avait dit au revoir un peu plus tôt.

Elle se retrouvait donc assise à côté de Lucinda, face à Sirius sur lequel elle passait ses nerfs tandis que les autres garçons tentaient de ne pas se faire remarquer. James semblait tenter de camoufler un sourire amusé en buvant son jus de citrouille et Remus ne se cachait même pas, observant le duel verbal qui attirait, semblait-il, l'attention de pas mal de personnes.

\- Ma chère petite, une enfant comme toi ne pourrais pas comprendre, fit-il avec un autre de ses sourires en coin qui la foutait hors d'elle.

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on en reparle, de la maturité ? fit-elle en levant un sourcil entendu.

Cette fois Remus éclata franchement de rire tandis que Heather fusillait du regard un Sirius qui semblait très bien s'amuser de la situation. Elle en regrettait presque le temps durant lequel il l'ignorait. Pourquoi ce subit revirement dans son comportement ? Ce gars là la rendait folle. Il était une énigme ambulante qui non content de ça, passait son temps à foutre son cerveau en l'air. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir quand il était dans les parages et aurait tant aimé, à cet instant, lui arracher ce sourire mutin du visage.

Elle en était encore à se demander comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Comme d'habitude, ça avait commencé avec quelques piques de sa part, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui lui avait pris de répondre.

\- Je t'en pris, je suis tout ouïe, fit-il en souriant de plus bel.

Elle allait l'étrangler. Oui, cette fois elle allait vraiment le faire. Ses mains la démangeaient tellement qu'elle dut accrocher le bord de la table pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et, au diable les bonnes manières, lui donner une bonne leçon. Elle s'exhorta au calme durant un moment, fusillant du regard Sirius qui continuait de lui sourire. Il se moquait d'elle ce... ce... cet enfoiré !

\- Alors ? la relança-t-il, attendant visiblement.

\- Va te faire foutre ! s'écria-t-elle, à bout en s'empêchant tout juste de hurler.

Lucinda échangea un regard amusé avec les autres Maraudeurs qui avaient décidé que, s'ils voulaient survivre, ils avaient intérêt à se faire discrets. Si Sirius avait des envies suicidères, grand bien lui fasse, mais eux, ils tenaient à leur vie... et à certaines parties de leur anatomie. Après tout, on ne savait jamais quel sort elle pouvait lancer sous le coup de la colère. Non, Sirius n'aurait aucune aide de leur part. Ils étaient solidaires, mais quand on provoquait la colère d'une femme, on s'en prenait toujours une, et la solidarité à ce moment, elle disparaissait au profit de l'instint de survie.

\- Oh, aller, je suis sûr que tu peux extrapoler, continua Sirius, bras croisés sur le torse en la fixant avec son air absolument réjoui.

\- Je n'ai rien à ajouter ! Tu n'es qu'un gamin immature, conclut-elle en entammant finalement son dessert, faisant de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

\- Un gamin immature qui te fais de l'effet, précisa-t-il le plus innocemment du monde.

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de se protéger, le sortilège le heurta de plein fouet et il s'affala par terre en essayant de se protéger des chauves-souris qu'elle venait de faire apparaître et qui semblaient vouloir lui faire passer l'envie de rire. Elle se leva immédiatement et quitta la grande salle sans se retourner. Elle entendit Sirius demander de l'aide à ses amis et ne put cacher un sourire. Il ne l'ignorait plus. Quelque chose dans ce fait la rendait heureuse sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.

* * *

Dumbledore entendit les professeurs soupirer en voyant le chahutage à la table de Gryffondor, tandis qu'il trouvait cela plutôt amusant. Ça les sortait de leur routine et aiguaillait un peu l'ambiance. Il regarda sa fille quitter la salle, la tête haute avec fierté et eut un sourire amusé. Ces derniers temps elle semblait moins déprimée et il ne doutait pas que sa meilleur humeur était liée à un certain Maraudeur qui se débattait avec le sortilège qu'elle avait lancé.

Les Maraudeurs regardèrent Sirius se débattre complètement abasourdis. Celui là, ils ne s'y étaient pas attendu. La dernière fois qu'il avait un peu trop asticotté Heather, elle lui avait lancé un sort pour le ligoter, cette fois c'était un peu plus... offensif ? Oui, on pouvait dire ça comme ça.

Une fois débarrassé de ce mauvais sort, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers la grande porte par laquelle Heather avait disparu, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres. James leva un sourcil interrogateur à son ami alors que celui-ci venait de se rasseoir à sa place pour entammer son dessert.

\- Alors ? s'enquit finalement James. Tu abandonnes ?

\- Non, je ne fais que commencer, répondit tout simplement Sirius avec un sérieux étonnant.

Remus cacha son sourire dans son gobelet, comprenant avant James le sens de ces mots. Il abandonnait l'idée de s'éloigner d'elle, mais pas celle d'attirer son attention par les pires idioties. Il avait comme l'impression que l'année aurait encore quelques surprises à leur offrir. Ça allait encore être une année mouvementée et... inoubliable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? tenta de comprendre James.

\- Apprends à lire entre les lignes, Cornedrue, répondit Sirius en lui souriant. Tu verras ça peut être très instructif.

\- Mais bien sûr, marmonna James en levant les yeux au ciel.

Son ami avait perdu la tête. Est-ce qu'il s'était reçu un sortilège de trop ? Ou bien était-ce la folie de sa famille qui commençait à se manifester ? C'était bien connu que les familles de sang purs, à force de se reproduire entre elles, perdaient la tête de plus en plus souvent. Il n'y avait qu'à voir Bellatrix, ou encore les Lestranges. C'était un miracle que la famille Potter soit épargnée.

\- Si tu savais ce que Lily pensait vraiment, tu ne trouverais pas ça idiot, ajouta Remus avant de faire comme si de rien était.

\- Quoi ? Explique, Lunar ! s'écria-t-il.

Remus fit la sourde oreille, tapant dans la main que Sirius avait levé à son attention, tous deux souriant de toutes leurs dents. James resta stupéfait, ne parvenant pas à comprendre tout ce que ses amis venaient d'insinuer. Peter et lui échangèrent un regard consterné avant de hausser les épaules en parfaite harmonie et de continuer leur repas.

James ignora du mieux qu'il put les sourires complices de Remus et Sirius qui se foutaient royalement de lui. Comment se faisait-il que la situation ait dérapée ainsi ? C'était Sirius qui aurait dû être au centre de la conversation, et c'était lui qui se retrouvait dindon de la farce. Pitoyable...

\- Au fait... commença James tout bas. Tu vas faire quoi, au sujet de... cet été ?

Sirius se figea, la cuillère à deux centimètres de sa bouche, avant de la reposer dans son assiette et de regarder fixement en face de lui, pensif. Il avait essayé d'ignorer tout ça depuis trop longtemps. Il devait s'y préparer, mais il ignorait ce qui se passerait après son refus. Survivrait-il ou serait-il tué pour avoir trahi son sang, comme ils le disaient si bien ? Il ne pouvaient pas trop se prononcer sur ses plans en ignorant l'élément principal de l'équation : sa survie.

\- Je ne sais pas, Cornedrue... J'ignore même si...

Il n'arriva pas à formuler sa peur première : sa propre mort. Depuis sa naissance, ses parents l'avaient considéré comme leur héritier. L'héritier de la très ancienne et très noble famille Black. Chaque fois qu'il évoquait tout ça, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rire de dépit. Depuis son enfance, il avait été la brebis galeuse, le rebelle qui refusait de se conformer aux ideaux de sa famille. "Toujours pur" était un idéal qu'il trouvait complètement stupide, et il ne s'était jamais gardé de le dire tout haut.

Il avait appris à manipuler la magie noire, éducation que tout enfant pur recevait dés les premières apparitions de leur magie. Regulus et lui n'avaient pas fait exception à la règle. Et bien qu'il n'aimât pas cet enseignement, il avait quand même appris, surtout pour savoir comment se défendre contre cette magie. Il avait cette part de ténèbre en lui qu'il craignait plus que tout et combattait à chaque moment. Il n'arrivait pas à embrasser cette partie là. Il craignait que la folie s'emparre de lui s'il l'acceptait. Alors il luttait et continuerait à lutter.

Le fait qu'il aurait seize ans l'automne prochain ammenait avec lui l'exigence de sa famille qu'il craignait le plus.

\- Hey... Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi, Patmol, lui fit James. Ne retourne pas chez ces fous.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, soupira Sirius.

Son frère subirait la fureur de leur famille s'il ne rentrait pas pour leur faire face. Malgré leur différence de personnalité, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir protéger ce frère qui lui était si éloigné. Il regrettait un peu que leur relation ne soit pas aussi forte que celle qu'il entretenait avec James. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, si ce n'est le protéger de loin.

\- On a toujours le choix ! rétorqua James, ignorant de la situation.

\- Ça ne concerne pas que ma personne, James ! répliqua Sirius en le fixant avec colère.

Il soupira et se leva sans attendre que la conversation aille plus loin et qu'il ne se mette vraiment en colère contre lui. Il quitta la grande salle et marcha lentement, peu préssé d'arriver à la salle commune où il trouverait sûrement Heather. Il avait besoin d'être seul... et si Heather était dans les parages, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de la désirer et de penser à elle.

* * *

Quand Heather retourna dans la salle commune, elle la trouva étrangement fade. La plupart des élèves étaient partis dans la matinée pour rejoindre leurs familles pour les vacances d'automnne. Même Lily était rentrée chez elle. Lucinda était encore dans la grande salle avec son jumeau. Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Elle lança un accio sur son livre du moment qui arriva vers elle par les escaliers et vint se poser sur ses cuisses. Elle se replongea dans la métamorphose et surtout, dans le chapitre des animagi.

Ce ne fut pas long avant que le portrait ne pivote pour laisser passer une personne. Heather, plongée dans sa lecture, ne remarqua même pas le nouvel arrivant qui vint se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée.

\- Alors, ça avance ? sourit-il.

\- Pas vraiment, soupira-t-elle en se laissant aller contre le dossier, désemparée. Chaque fois que j'ai l'impression d'atteindre mon but, il me file entre les doigts, termina-t-elle en refermant son livre énergiquement.

\- Ce genre de magie prend du temps, Heather, la consola Sirius.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui et le jaugea un moment. Sirius semblait si sûr de lui que les questions ressurgirent dans son esprit. Il lui avait déjà parut étrange qu'auparavant il soit celui qui la guide dans la façon de s'y prendre, mais à présent, ces questions devenaient de plus en plus pesantes.

\- Mais comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ? demanda-t-elle finalement, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis se ravisa et la referma. Ce secret n'appartenait pas qu'à lui, alors il ne pouvait prendre la décision, seul, de tout lui dévoiler. C'était à Remus de décider si oui ou non il était prêt à la laisser entrer dans leur groupe fermé.

Heather attendit un moment avant de finallement soupirer et se lever pour aller à la fenêtre. Elle observa le parc qui à cette époque de l'année avait revêtu les couleurs de sa maison. L'automne était là, les feuilles prenaient des taintes or rougeoyant. Bien sûr ces feuilles avaient depuis quelque temps élu domicile aux pieds des arbres. Ils avaient perdu leur belle parure pour se préparer à l'hiver et aux premières chutes de neige.

\- Pourquoi n'allez vous pas tous passer Noël en famille ? demanda-t-elle finalement. Vous qui avez tellement de chance de faire partie d'une famille...

La mélancholie s'était à présent emparé d'elle. Sirius ne répondit pas. Elle igorait tout de sa famille. Il aurait cent fois préféré être orphelin que de faire partie de la maison des Black. Pourtant, quelque chose dans l'attitude de Heather le dérangea.

\- Il vaut parfois mieux être seul que dans une famille comme la mienne, dit-il, froidement.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de n'avoir personne ! s'écria-t-elle en tournant son visage plein de douleur vers lui. Toi tu as une famille, c'est déjà plus que ce que j'ai le droit d'espérer !

Sirius voulut répondre quand il comprit le sens des propos de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas de famille ? En y repensant, Sirius ne l'avait jamais vue quitter Poudlard. Pas même pendant les grandes vacances. Comment avait-il put ne pas le remarquer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le lui dise ? Était-elle seule au monde ? Dans ce cas comment lui en vouloir de parler sans connaître sa situation à lui ? Il ne lui avais jamais rien dit sur sa famille, alors comment lui en vouloir de lui reprocher de ne pas retourner en famille ?

\- Je suis désolé... je n'avais jamais pensé que tu étais orpheline, s'excusa-t-il finalement dans un soupir. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne te force pas à parler de ta famille, alors ne me demande pas de parler de ça, cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux avant de le bousculer pour aller récupérer son livre et se réfugier dans son dortoir.

Sirius resta seul dans la salle commune, sans trop comprendre comment les choses avaient pu dégénérer ainsi. Il soupira et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour observer le parc, espérant effacer de ses pensées tout ce qui concernait Heather.

Heather était prostrée sur son lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Oh comme elle haïssait ces périodes de fêtes où la famille était tout. Elle qui était orpheline, n'avait plus rien, plus goût à ces fêtes. Elle avait beau considérer Dumbledore comme un parent, elle ne pouvait nier que ses véritables parents lui manquaient plus que de raison.

Dumbledore ne pouvait pas les remplacer, et chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait "papa", elle avait l'impression de trahir son véritable père. Chaque fois qu'elle se sentait rassurée et sentait cet amour paternel venir de Dumbledore, elle se sentait coupable et en voulait à Dumbledore de prendre la place de son père. Ce n'était pourtant pas sa faute et il ne désirait nullement prendre la place de qui que ce soit. Elle le savait, et pourtant... Elle ne parvenait pas à se raisonner.

Elle releva un peu la tête, les larmes taries depuis quelques minutes, et le bracelet qu'elle portait toujours au poignet accrocha son regard. Elle se focalisa dessus et le détailla un moment. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment rendu compte que ce qu'elle avait pris pour de simples décorations tout ce temps, ressemblaient à un genre d'écriture. Seulement, elle ne reconaissait pas ce genre de runes. Si c'était effectivement des runes.

Elle se redressa sur son lit et avisa l'heure avant de regarder par la fenêtre. La nuit tombait déjà. Elle se leva. Elle savait comment elle allait occuper son temps maintenant. Attrapant son sac et ses livres, elle se dirigea vers le seul endroit qui pourrait lui changer les idées en ce moment : la bibliothèque.

* * *

 **Fin du Cinquième Chapitre**


	6. Chapitre 6 - La Magie de Noël

**Malgré le manque de retour, voici la suite de l'histoire, en espérant qu'elle plaise à quelqu'un. Je posterai sans doute la suite rapidement. Demain ou après demain peut-être. Bonne lecture !**

 **A ceux qui s'inquiètent de ne pas encore voir Regulus, je dirai juste, patience, c'est pour le chapitre suivant ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 _La Magie de Noël_

* * *

 _23 Décembre 1975_

 _Chère Heather,_

 _Comment se passent tes vacances ? Je me doute que cette période de l'année est dure pour toi et je suis vraiment désolée pour ça._

 _Pour te dire la vérité, mes vacances ne se passent pas si bien que ça. Je ne supporte plus ma soeur. Elle se comporte vraiment comme la pire des garces (excuse mon langage, mais il fallait que ça sorte). Je n'en peux plus. Je regrette même de passer ce Noël hors des murs de Poudlard. Si ce n'était pas pour mes parents, je serais restée avec toi._

 _J'ai appris par Lucinda, justement, que les garçons étaient eux aussi restés à Pourdlard. Toutes mes condoléances..._

Heather ne pus s'empêcher de sourire à cette dernière phrase. C'était devenu une habitude entre elles. Quand James avait commencé à la poursuivre, Heather avait été la première à lui dire "toutes mes condoléances". Et quand elle-même avait commencé à se plaindre de ce "stupide Black", Lily lui avait retourné cette même phrase. Puis elles avaient fini par les appeler leur "malédiction". James était devenu la malédiction de Lily, et Sirius celle de Heather.

 _J'ignore pourquoi ils ne sont pas rentrés chez eux pour les vacances. Je sais qu'il est très courant pour Remus de rester, avec Lucinda, à Poudlard, mais pour Sirius et James, cela m'étonne. Quelque chose s'est peut-être passé dans leurs familles._

 _Essaye de garder le moral, je vais te harceler de lettres si c'est ce qui peut te permettre de garder le sourire. Passe un joyeux Noël avec ton père._

 _Courage,_

 _Lily_

* * *

 _24 Décembre 1975_

 _Heather,_

 _Joyeux Noël._

 _Severus_

Heather ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Severus n'était pas vraiment bavard, que ce soit de vive voix ou sur papier. Mais elle pouvait toujours être sûre qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. Alors elle ne pouvait que se réjouir.

* * *

 _25 Décembre 1975_

 _Chère Lily,_

 _Je suis navrée d'apprendre ce qui se passe avec ta soeur. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de te rappeler que, bien qu'imparfaite, tu as au moins une famille, des parents qui t'aiment... et la "joie" d'avoir une soeur à qui tirer les cheveux. Ne le prends pas mal, mais ça vaut mieux que rien._

 _Toutefois si ta soeur t'ennuie, rien ne t'empêche de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, n'oublie pas que, en dehors de Poudlard, tu n'es pas la préfète qui doit ramener tout le monde à l'ordre, profites-en. Fais lui quelques farces bien senties et tu te sentiras mieux. Voit-elle toujours cet imbécile de Vernon dont tu m'as parlé l'autre fois ?_

 _Joyeux Noël, Lil's. On sera bientôt réunies à la bibliothèque pour la tonne de devoir que nous ne manquerons pas d'avoir à la rentrée._

 _Tiens bon,_

 _Heather_

* * *

 _25 Décembre 1975_

 _Hey Sev',_

 _Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. J'espère que tes parents se portent bien et que toi aussi par la même occasion. Ici le temps semble compter double. Il passe trop lentement à mon goût et je m'ennuie terriblement. Nos petits moments de concentration sur nos devoirs dans la bibliothèque me manquent, je dois l'avouer. Passe de bonnes vacances, on se voit à la rentrée._

 _Prends soin de toi,_

 _Heather_

 _PS : J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour quelques recherches dont je n'arrive pas à venir à bout._

* * *

Heather posa sa plume et rassembla ses deux lettres pour se diriger vers la volière et les envoyer à leurs destinataires respectifs. Elle ne tarda pas à trouver les messagers et le tout fut envoyé en un temps record. Puis, elle resta un moment accoudée à la rembarde pour observer l'horizon et le soleil qui se levait timidement.

Elle frissonna un instant et se décida à retourner dans la salle commune. Quand elle passa le portrait, elle enleva son bonnet, laissant tomber la neige qui s'était accumulé sur sa silhouette. Personne n'était levé mis à part James qui se tenait assis, en pyjama dans un fauteuil. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était un peu surprise de le voir déjà levé.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit-elle en déposant sa cape et son bonnet à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

\- Je suis un imbécile, marmonna-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-elle un peu étonnée qu'il l'avoue.

James se redressa dans son fauteuil et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il enleva ses lunette, se frotta les yeux et les remit à leur place sur son nez. Heather attendit qu'il s'explique sans le brusquer. Elle ne détestait pas les Maraudeurs, c'était juste qu'elle avait du mal à les supporter, ou plutôt, à supporter leur immaturité et leur manque de sérieux.

Mais que James avoue son imbécilité avait de quoi la surprendre, et le faire remonter dans son estime. C'était là le premier pas vers la sagesse qu'il mettrait un certain temps à atteindre... s'il y arrivait un jour.

\- C'est Lily, hein ? sourit finalement Heather, n'y tenant plus.

\- Ouais... marmonna James. Quoi que je fasse, je n'arrive jamais à réveiller autre chose que son irritation.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, James, sourit Heather. Elle ne t'ignore pas. Que tu arrives à l'irriter implique qu'elle s'intéresse un tant soit peu à toi.

James la regarda, les yeux pétillants d'espoir. Heather ne put s'empêcher de le rassurer et de lui expliquer que Lily ne supportait juste pas son manque de maturité et de sérieux. Tout comme elle, mais elle se garda bien de l'ajouter. Il n'était pas question d'elle ici, mais de Lily.

\- Tu n'as jamais pensé à lui écrire ? demanda Heather. Coucher sur papier tout ce que tu ressens et laisser tomber ton air je-m'en-foutiste ? Être sincère ?

James demeura muet, songeur. Heather se releva de son canapé et s'étira avant de lui taper gentiment sur l'épaule, de récupérer ses affaires et de remonter dans son dortoir pour se coucher. Elle n'attendait aucun cadeau, alors elle pouvait aussi bien se recoucher. Lucinda dormait toujours à poing fermé et Heather mit un point d'honneur à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas la déranger.

Heather se glissa sous les draps sans faire de bruit et croisa ses mains sur l'oreiller, derrière sa tête, admirant un instant le plafond. Elle repensa à Lily qui, malgré toutes ses gérémiades au sujet de James, devait bien l'aimer un peu dans le fond. Sinon, comment réussirait-il aussi facilement à la foutre hors d'elle ? Elle se posa alors une question qui la dérangea et l'irrita grandement : que devait-elle en déduire de ses réactions concernant Sirius Black ?

Cette question la teint éveiller plusieurs heures alors que le matin arrivait lentement, et elle grommela tout bas avant que finalement, après s'être tournée et retournée dans son lit, elle ne cède et se laisse aller dans les bras de morphée... pour être réveillé, il lui sembla, quelques minutes après, par une Lucinda toute excitée qui lui jura que tout le monde était en bas et l'attendait pour la distribution des cadeaux.

\- Je m'en fous des cadeaux, grommela-t-elle en rabattant draps et couverture sur elle.

\- Oh, aller ! la pressa Lucinda en lui retirant, pour la deuxième fois, draps et couverture.

\- Lucinda, je vais te tuer ! grogna-t-elle en se redressant pour planter des yeux furieux dans les siens.

\- Ouais, ouais, plus tard ! balaya-t-elle les menaces. Les cadeaux !

Ni une ni deux, elle attrapa Heather par le bras, la fit se lever et la tira sans vergogne hors de leur dortoire. Heather fut traînée jusque dans la salle commune où les Maraudeurs, les attendaient.

Heather soupira et s'assit à même le sol, en tailleur et attendit. James et Lucinda soulevaient un à un les paquets, les distribuants aux destinataires sans se départir de leur bonne humeur. Heather détestait Noël. Le fait qu'elle ne reçoive pas de cadeau n'était pas le problème, au contraire, elle n'aimait pas les cadeaux, pour elle il y avait toujours un piège derrière. Non, elle n'aimait juste pas les fêtes familiales.

Elle avait passé un temps fou à trouver un cadeau pour Lily, Lucinda et Severus. Elle avait acheté une boîte de chocolat pour chacun des Maraudeurs afin qu'ils ne se sentent pas laisés. Cependant, elle ne les considérait pas vraiment comme de grands amis. Elle n'était pas si proche d'eux que ça.

\- Heather ? la sortit de ses pensées James en lui tendant des paquets. Ils sont pour toi, sourit-il.

Heather ne savait pas quoi dire, trop effarée pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle le regarda un moment, les yeux écarquillés avant qu'il n'insiste et qu'elle ne lève mécaniquement les mains pour recevoir les paquets. Autour d'elle, tous la regardaient en souriant, se désintéressant un court instant de leurs cadeaux avant de reprendre leur déballage.

Heather reporta son regard sur ses cadeaux, hésitant à se lancer. Elle prit un des paquets au hazard. Elle le déballa pour découvrir un nouveau livre sur la métamorphose avec une petite carte sur laquelle était écrit : " _J'espère que tu n'as pas encore celui-là. Il y a quelques chapitres qui pourraient t'intéresser. SB_ "

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard d'acier de Sirius et lui sourit en hochant la tête pour le remercier. Le second cadeau provenait de James et elle rit en soulevant une toute nouvelle batte. Sa batte de quidditch avait subit pas mal de dégâts ces derniers temps. Elle remarqua que celle-ci était plus légère et plus adaptée à sa main. Elle remercia James qui balaya ses remerciements de la main et lui sourit.

Le troisième cadeau venait de Lily et Lucinda. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique boîte à musique. La gorge serrée, elle souleva la boule de cristale, dans laquelle se trouvait emprisonnée l'image d'un phoenix, et enclencha le mécanisme. Une douce mélodie envahit la pièce, captant l'attention de tous alors que quelques larmes désertaient les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle reposa la boîte à musique et essuya ses larmes.

\- Oh, Heather... s'inquiéta Lucinda. Je suis désolée. Lily et moi pensions que ça te ferait plaisir... On ne voulait pas te faire du mal, s'excusa-t-elle en venant la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Non, c'est juste que... Cette mélodie, je la connais depuis longtemps... C'est un souvenir enfoui très loin dans le passé. Merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau, sourit-elle les yeux encore humides en rendant l'étreinte à son amie.

Personne ne daigna faire de commentaire ni demander quelque explication sur la réaction de Heather. Ce pourquoi elle leur fut très reconnaissante. A vrai dire, Heather ignorait pourquoi les larmes avaient coulé. Elle reconnaissait cette mélodie, mais elle ne savait pas d'où elle la connaissait. Était-ce une mélodie liée à un moment tragique de sa vie ? Elle ne saurait le dire.

Elle déballa les deux derniers cadeaux : De la part de Severus, un livre de potion qui la fit sourire, de la part de Dumbledore, une boîte de dragés de Berti Crochu. Elle éclata de rire devant l'humour de ce cadeaux. Elle se promit d'aller voir son père adoptif un peu plus tard. Elle avait hâte de voir s'il serait toujours aussi malchanceux avec ces friandises que les fois précédentes.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? s'enquit James.

\- Une blague de la part de mon père, éluda-t-elle en souriant.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, perplexe. N'avait-elle pas dit auparavant qu'elle n'avait pas de famille ? Ou bien avait-il mal comprit ? Cependant, il n'osa pas la questionner à ce sujet qu'il avait compris comme très sensible. Lui non plus n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle de sa famille, alors il n'allait pas risquer une autre dispute avec elle.

Un peu plus tard, Peter s'exclama qu'il neigeait et que ça tenait bien. Bien évidemment, les Maraudeurs déclarèrent une grande bataille de neige. Heather et Lucinda se tinrent éloignées afin de ne pas se prendre une boule de neige perdue. Heather n'était pas vraiment fan de se recevoir une boule de neige en pleine face. Elle resta donc assise avec Lucinda sur les marches, à observer les garçons s'amuser.

Un peu plus tard, Heather abandonna Lucinda avec les garçons pour aller se réfugier à l'intérieur, frissonante de froid. Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers le bureau du directeur, murmura le mot de passe et monta frapper à la porte. Après quelques secondes, elle entendit la voix de Dumbledore lui intimmer d'entrer.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et s'aventura dans le bureau, refermant la porte derrière elle. Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, écrivant sur un parchemin. Il leva la tête et la regarda par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune avant de lui sourire.

\- Heather, Joyeux Noël, sourit-il.

\- Joyeux Noël, répondit-elle hésitante quant à ce qu'elle devait faire.

Dumbledore, voyant son inconfort, se leva, fit le tour de son bureau et ouvrit les bras en une invitation qu'elle ne refusa pas. Elle vint dans ses bras, acceptant l'étreinte paternelle et enfouit son visage dans le torse du directeur. Elle ne pleura pas, elle se sentit rassurée. Elle n'avait peut-être pas une famille reliée par le sang, mais dans le fond, Dumbledore, Lily, Lucinda, Severus... ils étaient tous sa famille.

\- Tout va bien, souffla-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu n'es plus seule, Heather.

Elle acquiesça et s'écarta pour lui sourire, timidement, mais c'était tout de même un sourire. Il l'invita à s'asseoir avec lui, mettant de côté son travail pour passer un peu de temps avec elle. Elle lui en était reconnaissante. Chaque fois qu'elle venait le voir, il mettait toujours de côté ce qu'il faisait, que ce soit urgent ou non. Il était un véritable père.

\- Alors, tu as reçu des cadeaux ? sourit-il en appelant un elf pour lui demander deux tasses de chocolat chaud.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs je suis venu partager l'un deux avec toi, sourit-elle, un peu taquine.

Dumbledore sourit quand elle sortit de sa robe de sorcier le paquet de dragés pour le lui proposer. Dumbledore dut à cet instant la maudire pour s'amuser de son manque de chance, mais il s'en amusait plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Plongeant la main dans le paquet, il se saisit d'un drager et le mit dans sa bouche.

\- Alors ? demanda Heather, curieuse.

\- Foie et tripe, répondit-il en gardant un visage impassible.

\- Urgh ! s'exclama Heather en faisant la grimace. Tu devrais vraiment prendre une potion de chance.

Dumbledore sourit à cette remarque et invita Heather à prendre un dragé à son tour. Heather capta son regard taquin et il attendit patiemment qu'elle se décide. Jusqu'à maintenant, Heather n'avait jamais eu la malchance de tomber sur un goût plus que hazardeux. Elle ne réfléchit pas trop et plongea la main dans le paquet pour finalement prendre un dragée d'une jolie couleur qu'elle enfourna dans sa bouche sans attendre.

\- Citron ! s'écria-t-elle tout sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, tu en as conscience, n'est-ce pas ? soupira Dumbledore avant de joindre ses rires à ceux de sa fille adoptive.

Heather passa le restant de la journée tranquillement installée dans la bibliothèque puis dans la salle sur demande pour essayer de trouver sa forme animagus. Comme ces derniers essais, il n'y eut pas grand changement. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir la forme cachée dans ce brouillard qui tourbillonnait au fond d'elle.

Épuisée, elle retrouva Lucinda à la table des Griffondors, complètement dépeuplée. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à son amie quant à l'absence des Maraudeurs. Lucinda hésita et finit par secouer la tête en signe d'ignorance. Bien que Heather ne fut pas dupe, elle ne chercha pas à avoir d'explications. Lucinda lui dirait ce qui se passait quand elle le voudrait.

\- Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui ? s'enquit finalement son amie en avalant un peu de jus de citrouille.

\- J'ai passé un peu de temps avec mon père avant d'étudier.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est les vacances ! s'écria Lucinda, éberluée.

\- Ce qui n'empêche pas de s'avancer un peu dans le programme, répondit tout simplement Heather en haussant les épaules.

Bien sûr elle ne précisa pas de quel programme elle parlait. Pour le moment, personne mis à part Sirius ne savait pour son entraînement afin de devenir un animagus. Et elle espérait bien que ça resterait ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait décidé autrement.

Après le repas, elles remontèrent dans leur dortoir. Lucinda s'installa sur son lit avec un bon livre de romance pour la faire rêver au prince charmant tandis que Heather se plaça devant la fenêtre pour observer le ciel. Les étoiles scintillaient, entourant la pleine lune majestueuse.

Heather se fit la réflexion que très souvent les garçons disparaissaient lors des nuits de pleine lune. Elle rigola mentalement en imaginant ce que chacun faisait lors de ces soirées. Jouaient-ils tous ensemble à un jeu de carte sorciers, ou bien passaient-ils leur temps aux trois balais à boire et plaisanter ? Sirius Black et sa réputation de tombeur, passait-il la nuit dans les bras d'une charmante jeune femme ? Oui, ça lui ressemblait bien, à vrai dire.

Constatant que Lucinda s'était endormie, son bouquin dans les mains, elle la borda et posa son livre doucement sur sa table de nuit avant d'aller elle-même se coucher. Noël était fini, et elle en était soulagée. Elle se sentit un instant triste que la journée se finisse. Ce Noël là, avait été meilleur qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Et ce grace à la présence des Maraudeurs, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

Elle resta un instant étendue sur le dos à observer le plafond en pensant que c'était peut-être ça, la magie de Noël : réunir tous les gens que l'on apprécie et passer un bon moment ensemble, rassembler cette grande famille que forgent l'amitié et l'amour à défaut du sang. Finalement... elle n'était pas si orpheline qu'elle le croyait. Elle avait la chance d'être aimée, ce qui en soit, était le meilleur cadeau qu'elle avait reçu durant ce Noël. Puis, épuisée, elle se tourna sur le côté, ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Au loin dans la nuit, un hurlement pouvait être entendu. Mais Lucinda et Heather, elles, dormaient bien trop profondément pour ça...

* * *

 **Fin du Sixième Chapitre**


	7. Chapitre 7 - Black : Une Malédiction

**Voilà enfin l'événement que vous attendez tous ! L'apparition de Regulus dans l'histoire pour venir clamer la place qui lui revient de droit : Le premier rôle masculin. Je ne vous cache pas que ça ne va pas se faire d'un claquement de doigt, mais petit à petit, l'histoire va vraiment commencer !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous (J'ignore en vérité combien de personnes lisent cette histoire ^^) une agréable lecture en espérant que vous ne serez pas déçus de cette entrée en scène tant attendue.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 07**

 _"Black", une malédiction_

* * *

Le nouvel an suivi bien rapidement. Les Maraudeurs avaient eu la super idée de ramener, de on ne savait où, de la bière au beurre et du whiskey pur-feu, Lucinda avait demandé aux elfs des cuisines de leur préparer quelques hors-d'oeuvres pour la soirée. Heather avait été agréablement surprise. Elle ne chercha pas à savoir où les Maraudeurs avaient réussi à trouvé les boissons, et pour tout avouer, elle préférait ne pas savoir.

En milieu de soirée, un jeu fut déclaré. Chacun avec un verre de whiskey pur-feu posé bien en évidence devant lui. Ils avaient tous des capsules de bouteilles de bière au beurre un peu partout autour d'eux. Le but du jeu était de viser le verre d'un des joueurs. Si la capsule tombait dans le verre, le joueur visé devait le boire cul-sec.

Heather trouva le jeu très amusant, Lucinda beaucoup moins. En effet, Lucinda n'était pas très douée pour viser correctement les verres des autres, par contre elle était la cible favorite de son frère et de Peter. Remus avait une très bonne visée, Peter beaucoup moins, mais très souvent, une capsule trouvait son chemin dans le verre de Lucinda.

Quand à Heather, elle n'avait aucun problème à viser les différents verres. Jugeant Lucinda assez malchanceuse, elle préféra viser ceux des garçons. En particulier ceux de James, de Sirius et de Remus. Plusieurs fois, elle eut un grand sourire sur le visage devant celui de Remus qui, fier d'embêter sa jumelle, se retrouva dépité de s'être fait avoir par l'amie de cette dernière.

\- Vengence ! rigola Heather.

Remus ne put que rire de tout ceci. Lucinda commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait. Cependant, elle ne trouvait pas cela si désagréable, plutôt amusant à vrai dire. Heather se garda de lui faire remarquer qu'elle trouverait ça beaucoup moins amusant le lendemain matin, en se levant avec une belle gueule de bois.

Heather reporta son attention sur son verre juste au moment où une capsule tomba dedans avec un petit "plof". Elle releva la tête pour découvrir un James tout souriant et ne put s'empêcher d'en rire.

\- Toi, je t'aide avec Lily et tu me trahis ! s'écria-t-elle en feignant l'irritation.

\- Tout les coups son permis, sourit-il comme un imbécile.

Heather enleva la capsule de son verre et, cul-sec, descendis son verre. Elle le reposa devant elle, avalant le liquide qui lui brûla la gorge, la réveillant comme un coups de jus. Elle secoua la tête et lutta contre les larmes qui lui montaient au yeux. Une fois remise, elle releva les yeux vers les Maraudeurs qui souriaient. Bien, ils avaient réussi à lui faire boire son premier verre, et elle avait comme le presentiment que ce ne serait pas le dernier.

Sirius lui remplit son verre en souriant et n'eut pas le temps de reposer la bouteille que Heather avait déjà envoyé une capsule dans son verre à lui, enchaînant avec celui de James qu'elle faillit manquer. Elle manqua le verre de Remus trois fois avant de finalement réussir à l'atteindre et Lucinda surprit tout le monde en russissant à atteindre le verre de Sirius qu'il avait entre temps vidé et venait de finir de remplir. Amusé, il ne reposa même pas la bouteille de whiskey pur-feu, descendit son verre cul-sec pour le remplir rapidement, avant de reposer la bouteille et de s'emparer de munitions.

La bataille fut terrible. Aucun d'entre eux n'en réchappa. Complètement saouls, ils restèrent tous étendus dans un coin de la salle commune. Lucinda avait fini, on ne savait comment, avec Sirius dans le canapé, étendus l'un contre l'autre, Peter ronflait un peu plus loin, sur le tapis, près de la cheminée et Remus et Heather ricanaient encore tous les deux, dans un fauteuil. James, lui ricanait tout seul dans l'autre fauteuil.

Il leur fallut bien deux bonnes heures avant de commencer à avoir l'esprit plus clair. Heather se leva avec difficulté et un mal de crâne insupportable. Elle grogna et alla s'asseoir tant bien que mal sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour regarder le parc. Regardant l'heure, elle constata qu'il n'était que vingt-trois heures quinze.

Remus se leva à son tour, se tenant la tête et vint la rejoindre. Heather ne put s'empêcher de rire de son état avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas mieux. Le mal de crâne vengea Remus sans vergogne.

\- Plus jamais, marmonna Heather.

Remus grogna et hocha légèrement la tête. Attrapant sa baguette, Heather la pointa sur la tempe de Remus et murmura un sort qu'elle avait appris. Le mal de crâne s'estompa jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Remus la regarda avec surprise.

\- Pour la bouche pâteuse, je peux rien faire par contre, fit-elle en haussant les épaules, se jetant le même sortilège.

\- C'est déjà largement mieux, sourit Remus. Merci.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ? Il est bientôt minuit, fit-elle en montrant leurs amis d'un geste vague de la main.

Remus eut un petit sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour leurs pauvres amis qui dormaient. Il lui fit signe de se planquer près des escaliers. Heather ne se fit pas prier, les pieds sur les premières marches de l'escalier, prête à s'enfuir une fois le méfait accompli, tout comme Remus, elle pointa sa baguette sur Sirius et Lucinda. D'un commun accord, ils lancèrent leurs sorts.

\- Aguamenti ! s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Sirius et Lucinda hurlèrent en se réveillant alors que Heather s'était déjà enfuie par les escaliers. Remus avait lui aussi déguerpi après avoir lancé le sort sur James et Peter. Dans sa chambre, Heather entendait le bouquant dans la salle commune. Chacun s'accusait du sort jeté. Heather se doutait que d'un moment à l'autre, ils comprendraient que deux d'entre eux manquaient à l'appel. Elle réfléchit rapidement et se précipita dans les douches, se plaça sous un énorme jet d'eau tiède pour se tremper complètement.

Lucinda arriva en trombe dans la chambre, baguette en main, prête à lui faire passer un seul quart d'heure. Puis, voyant Heather trempée elle aussi, avec une serviette dans les mains qu'elle allait utiliser pour s'essuyer les cheveux dégoulinants, elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Toi aussi ? s'étonna Lucinda en baissant sa baguette.

Heather soupira et commença à se sécher les cheveux avec la serviette avant de se diriger vers la chambre, d'attraper sa baguette et de la pointer sur ses vêtements pour les sécher. Lucinda fit de même avant de redescendre en trombe dans la salle commune, laissant Heather seule dans le dortoire.

\- C'est pas elle ! s'écria Lucinda en revenant.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Remus, surpris.

Le pauvre Maraudeur en avait prit pour son grade de la part de ses trois amis. Il était lui aussi trempé jusqu'aux os. Sirius et James ne l'avaient pas épargné, et Peter avait fini le travail. Remus attrapa sa baguette pour se sécher, grelottant de froid. Ses amis avaient déjà pris le temps de se sécher avant de s'attaquer à lui.

\- Elle était trempée elle aussi, déclara Lucinda.

Remus écarquilla les yeux et les posa sur Heather qui venait de descendre, avec un petit sourire en coin qu'elle essaya vaguement de cacher. Remus se libéra de ses amis et se précipita vers elle. Elle allait remonter en trombe quand il l'attrapa par la taille et se mit à la chatouiller pour lui faire payer.

\- Ah ! Arrête ! s'écria-t-elle, le souffle coupé à force de trop rire.

\- Toi ! C'était un coup tellement Serpentard ! fit-il sans stopper de la chatouiller.

\- Je... je suis... ahahaha... Désolée ! s'excusa-t-elle.

Remus arrêta ses attaques et sourit à son tour. Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux sous les yeux écarquillés de tous leurs amis. Sirius senti son coeur se serrer de les voir si proches en cet instant. Il tenta de le cacher, mais se doutait que son regard devait en dire long.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? s'enquit Lucinda.

\- Notre chère petite Heather était ma complice dans ce réveil glacé, expliqua Remus.

\- Mais... elle était trempée, fit James sans comprendre.

Sirius comprit immédiatement et éclata de rire. Elle avait vraiment été plus rusée que Remus. Elle avait fait en sorte de se comporter en victime elle aussi pour ne pas se faire choper. Il devait dire qu'il admirait sa ruse si... Serpentard, il fallait l'avouer.

\- Bien joué Heather, tu es la grande gagnante, sourit Sirius en venant poser un bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

Heather sourit et s'éloigna d'eux avant d'aviser sa montre et d'avoir un hoquet de frayeur. Minuit ! Elle n'allait pas embrasser l'un d'entre eux, même si c'était pour une tradition. L'escalier menant à son dortoir lui était bloqué par Remus et Sirius. Alors, elle commença à se diriger nonchalamment vers le portrait de la grosse dame. Minuit sonna.

\- Bonne année ! s'écrièrent-ils tous.

Profitant de l'effervescence, Heather se glissa hors de la salle commune et alla se réfugier dans la salle sur demande. Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur les moelleux coussins rouges et verts, se massant les tempes. Elle n'avait jamais embrassé qui que ce soit, en vérité, elle s'était toujours débrouillée pour être seule au nouvel an. Elle n'allait pas embrasser un garçon juste pour une tradition.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle retourna dans la salle commune. Les garçons étaient montés dans leur dortoir, tout comme Lucinda. Sans faire de bruit, elle monta elle aussi dans les dortoirs pour se faire sauter dessus pas une Lucinda dont les yeux pétillaient. Sans lui laisser le temps d'analyser ce qui se passait, Lucinda l'entraîna vers son lit, l'ammenant à s'asseoir dessus avec elle.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais ! s'écria-t-elle toute surexcitée.

\- Si tu le dis... fit Heather sans trop comprendre, complètement déphasée.

Lucinda sautillait, faisant bouger le matelas et elle avec. Ce devait vraiment être une nouvelle d'une magnitude importante. Seulement, Heather n'allait pas lui demander de détail. Elle n'eut pas à le faire. Lucinda bondit du lit, se plaçant devant Heather et s'écria :

\- J'ai embrassé Sirius !

\- Ah, ce qui explique ton comp... Quoi ?! s'écria Heather, réalisant soudain.

Lucinda hocha très énergiquement la tête, tout sourire. Heather la regarda, le visage impassible, sans émotion. Elle essayait d'assimiler ce que son amie venait de lui avouer. Elle... et Sirius ? Après tout, pourquoi pas... Elle observa son amie qui la regardait, anticipant sa réaction face à la nouvelle.

\- J'ignorais que tu ressentais quelque chose pour Sirius, fit enfin Heather, une fois le choc passé.

\- Je suis amoureuse de lui depuis la première année, avoua Lucinda en rougissant.

Ah... Heather lui sourit et lui souhaita tout le bonheur du monde. Elle ne s'était jamais intéressée aux relations amoureuses. C'est pourquoi elle ne s'étonnait pas du fait que Lucinda lui ait caché ses sentiments pour le garçon. De plus, elle ne s'imisçait jamais dans la vie privée de ses amies. Si Lucinda avait envie de lui parler, elle l'écoutait, mais elle ne demandait jamais de détails.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas, hein ? s'inquiéta un peu Lucinda.

\- Non. Où vas-tu chercher ça ? sourit Heather.

Lucinda lui lança un regard qu'elle ne parvint pas à décrypter avant que Heather ne fut prise d'un baillement. Elle souhaita une bonne nuit à son amie et alla se changer pour se glisser dans son lit et s'endormir.

* * *

Lucinda resta immobile à observer son amie. Elle avait embrassé Sirius parce qu'elle avait profité de la tradition. Mais elle n'était pas aveugle. Sirius ne s'intéressait pas à elle. Chaque fois que Heather rentrait dans une pièce, son regard était instinctivement attiré par elle. Pourtant, Heather y semblait complètement aveugle, insensible. Lucinda avait espéré la faire un peu réagir, mais rien.

Lucinda était tombée amoureuse du Maraudeur dés le premier regard, dans le Poudlard express. Avant même qu'ils ne rencontrent Heather. Elle se souvenait encore du voyage. Elle avait passé son temps à le regarder sans se faire repérer. Remus, lui, s'était tout de suite lié d'amitié avec ces trois autres garçons. Durant tout le voyage, ils avaient parlé de la maison dans laquelle ils désiraient aller.

Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient tous été sortis dans la même maison : Griffondor. Puis, ils avaient remarqué qu'il restait une élève. Celle-ci avait été appelée par son prénom, et non par son nom de famille. Elle était allée s'installer sur le tabouret tandis que le professeur posait le choixpeau sur sa tête.

Heather à cette époque était une fille petite, plus que les autres, ses cheveux étaient d'une longueur allucinante et d'un noir corbeau surprenant étant donné la pâleur de lune de sa peau. Elle avait semblé impassible, nullement inquiète quand le choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête. Elle l'avait écouté débiter son charabia sans mot dire.

Le Choixpeau avait donc crié sa réponse : Griffondor. Heather n'avait jamais expliqué ce que le choixpeau lui avait murmuré qui l'avait tant effrayée. Pourtant, à ce moment, Lucinda avait vu de la peur dans son regard. Mais jamais elle n'en avait parlé et Lucinda n'avait jamais posé de questions malgré sa curiosité. Heather ne se plaignait jamais. Alors elle gardait ce secret pour elle et continuait sa vie.

* * *

Les cours reprirent bien vite. Heather s'en réjouissait, les Maraudeurs beaucoup moins. Elle fut très heureuse de retrouver Lily et Severus. Ils passèrent un bon moment ensemble à discuter de leurs vacances respectives avant leur premier cours. Severus ne s'étendit pas trop sur le sujet tandis que Lily raconta sa mésaventure avec sa soeur et le petit ami de cette dernière.

\- C'est un gros porc, déclara Lily.

\- Ah, fit Heather en lui envoyant ce regard qui exprimait de la peine pour elle.

\- En plus, c'est un idiot, continua-t-elle.

\- Qui se ressemble s'assemble, conclut Heather. Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle après en soupirant.

Lily, d'abord irritée, finit par sourire, puis rigoler. Heather eut un petit sourire en coin, heureuse d'avoir un peu déridé son amie à ce sujet. Elle la remercia et elles se dirigèrent toutes deux pour leur cours de métamorphose.

Le cours fut assez ennuyeux pour Heather. Elle connaissait déjà ce que le professeur leur enseignait grâce à toutes ses lectures sur le sujet et aux divers livres qu'on lui avait offert. Quand finalement le cours arriva à terme, Heather fut l'une des premières à quitter la salle. Elle était si pressée d'aller à la bibliothèque qu'elle se cogna contre un autre élève, faisant tomber toutes ses affaires.

Elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard froid d'un Serpentard. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué, ne l'avait jamais croisé auparavant car plus jeune qu'elle d'une année. Cependant, il n'était pas difficile de le reconnaître. Il avait les cheveux couleur ébène, les yeux d'un bleu métalique et la peau pâle. Il n'était pas aussi grand que son frère, bien qu'elle doive quand même lever la tête pour croiser son regard, et plus svelte.

\- Regarde où tu vas, Sang-de-Bourbe ! persiffla-t-il juste au moment où les Maraudeurs quittaient la salle.

Ni une ni deux, Heather réagit avant qu'aucun de ses amis n'aient le temps de sortir leur baguette. Son poing entra en contact avec le nez du Serpentard qui, sous le choc, fit quelques pas en arrière, déstabilisé en tenant son nez. Sous son poing, Heather avait très clairement entendu un crac sourd qui, à son grand bonheur, lui fit comprendre que le nez de son opposant était cassé.

\- La "Sang-de-Bourbe" te souhaite un joyeux séjour à l'infirmerie ! s'exclama-t-elle froidement avant de ramasser ses affaires sous les yeux éberlués de tous.

\- Mr Black, et vous Miss, allez devoir me suivre, fit alors la voix du professeur de métamorphose.

Elle entendit les protestations de ses amis en sa faveur, celles des Serpentards en faveur de leur camarade mais ne fit pas attention à tout ça. Son regard restait rivé dans celui haineux du Serpentard. Elle sentit un grand élan de fierté suite à son geste, mais elle savait bien que ça allait se payer. La guerre était déclarée. Et une fois n'est pas coutûme, le nom "Black" était bel et bien sa malédiction personnelle.

Heather ne se départit pas de son air froid et suivit, avec le Serpentard, le professeur de métamorphose. Après une escale à l'infirmerie où le nez de Regulus Black fut remit à neuf, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Ce fut à ce moment que Heather commença à sentir ses résolutions et son courage faiblir.

Ils furent invités à entrer dans le bureau où le professeur de métamorphose les laissa pour aller assurer son prochain cours. Heather resta debout, bras croisés sur sa poitrine et attendit, regardant sur le côté gauche, Regulus à sa droite regardant du côté opposé. Si Dumbledore n'avait pas été là pour les ramener à l'ordre, il aurait rigolé de la situation. Toutefois, il s'agissait du comportement de sa fille adoptive, et d'un Serpentard.

\- Bien... l'un de vous aurait-il l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit-il doucement en croisant ses mains sous son menton, toujours assis à son bureau.

Heather continua dans son mutisme, tout comme son camarade. Elle refusa même de croiser le regard de son père adoptif. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait un tel faux pas. La première fois qu'elle risquait une retenue pour son comportement, qu'il soit justifié ou non. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû réagir ainsi à cette insulte, mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle.

\- Mr Black ? demanda Dumbledore.

Il regarda le directeur sans piper un mot. La disgrâce était de part trop cuisante. Lui, l'héritier de la très noble et ancienne famille des Black, frappé par une née moldu. Il n'avait jamais vu le coup venir. Il devait avouer qu'il était impressionné malgré l'humiliation subie. Cette fille, il l'avait déjà remarquée cette année. C'était celle que son bon à rien de frère ne cessait de poursuivre sans résultat. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il devait s'en réjouir où non.

\- Heather ? demanda Dumbledore.

Regulus fut un peu étonné. Pourquoi le directeur appelait-elle cette fille par son prénom et non par son nom de famille ? Il renifla, mauvais. Il était en présence de la chouchoute de ce vieux fou. Il allait en prendre pour son grade maintenant. La fille ne répondit pas non plus. Il s'étonnait qu'elle ne balance pas tout comme tout Griffondor l'aurait fait à sa place.

\- Je lui ai cassé le nez, marmonna finalement Heather à la grande surprise du Serpentard.

\- Et pour quelle raison je te prie ? s'enquit Dumbledore.

Cette fois encore elle serra les dents et ne répondit pas. Regulus ne savait pas trop ce qui l'empêchait de tout déballer.

\- Heather, ce n'est pas dans ton habitude de réagir ainsi, fit la voix du directeur doucement.

\- Je suis une "sang-de-bourbe" et j'en ai raz-le-bol d'être désignée par cette insulte. Et pourtant je sais que c'est vrai ! s'écria-t-elle, furieuse.

Dumbledore leva un sourcil. Il reporta son regard sur Regulus pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'il pensait. Regulus demeura de marbre, mais quelque chose dans son attitude fit comprendre à Dumbledore que c'était en effet ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Heather, écoute-moi, fit alors Dumbledore en se levant, contournant le bureau pour venir poser ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

Elle resta muette, mais son regard se ficha dans celui du directeur. Elle était blessée, il le voyait dans son regard. Elle avait honte de ce qu'elle était, ce qui expliquait sa réaction violente.

\- Heather, la petite fille que j'ai élevée est plus forte que ça, commença-t-il. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de qui tu es. Quelque soit ton sang, tu restes l'une des plus talentueuses sorcières de cette école, et je suis certain que même Mr Black ne peut le nier.

Durant ce discours, les épaules de Heather, auparavant si tendues, se détendirent sous les mains de son père adoptif. Regulus observa la scène, analysant ce que le directeur venait de dire. Cette fille avait été élevée par ce vieux fou ? Pas étonnant qu'elle soit si talentueuse alors. Il avait eu le temps de lui apprendre pas mal de tours. C'est ce que son orgueil et son insolence lui faisait penser, mais au fond, il savait que la puissance magique n'avait rien à voir avec ça où la pureté du sang. Quelle honte ! Lui, sang-pur à qui on avait inculqué toutes ces valeurs, commençait à en douter à cause d'une simple fille qui venait de le ridiculiser.

\- Bien, soupira Dumbledore. Je vais vous placer tous les deux en retenue afin que ceci ne se reproduise plus, conclut-il.

Les épaules de Heather s'affaissèrent. Pourtant elle s'y était attendue, non ? Regulus ne bougea pas, ne changea nullement son attitude et reçut le verdicte sans flancher. Il fut convenu qu'ils iraient en retenue deux heures le soir même avec le professeur Slughorn. Ils quittèrent ensuite le bureau du directeur sans un mot.

Une fois dans le couloir, Heather l'ignora complètement et partit de son côté. Il lui restait toute l'après-midi pour se préparer à cette retenue qu'elle allait avoir du mal à supporter. Elle craignait qu'une fois de plus, à cause du caractère et du comportement de Regulus Black, elle ne lui saute à la gorge pour lui apprendre le respect.

Elle se réfugia dans la salle sur demande dans l'espoir de se calmer et se lança dans sa méditation quotidienne. Encore une fois, lorsquelle croyait atteindre et comprendre la forme de son esprit profond, il lui échappa et s'enfuit plus loin. Elle grogna de mécontentement et soupira. Il ne servait plus à rien de continuer, elle n'irait pas plus loin ce jour là.

Elle quitta la salle sur demande et descendit jusqu'à la bibliothèque où elle croisa Lily et Lucinda, en compagnie de Remus qui avait pour une fois abandonné la compagnie de ses amis pour réviser. Cela ne l'étonna pas vraiment, en vérité. Lily et Remus s'appréciaient beaucoup et aimaient étudier et échanger leurs points de vus sur certains devoirs. Elle alla s'asseoir avec eux sans bruit et sortit ses livres de runes pour s'avancer dans le programme.

\- Heather... que s'est-il passé après... commença Lucinda, curieuse.

\- Après que j'ai foutu un pain à Black ? compléta Heather sans lui laisser le temps de finir.

Lucinda acquiesça. Lily et Remus avaient abandonné leurs devoirs pour poser leurs regards sur elle, inquiets. Heather soupira et leur narra sa mésaventure. Elle leur expliqua comment tout avait commencé, et ce qui avait résulté de son geste irréfléchi.

\- Deux heures de retenue ! suffoqua Lucinda sous l'oeil réprobateur de son jumeau. Avec Regulus Black ?! continua-t-elle sans tenir compte du regard de son frère.

\- Oui, sous la surveillance du professeur Slughorn, expliqua Heather.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Regulus était un des élèves les plus appréciés de Slughorn, souffla Remus avec de l'inquiétude pour Heather.

Heather laissa son front tomber sur la table à l'entente de ces paroles là. Slughorn l'aimait beaucoup elle aussi. Elle l'avait presque oublié. L'ennui c'est que lors de sa dernière soirée, elle n'était pas venue et qu'il avait sûrement dû lui en tenir rigueur. Est-ce qu'il allait être rancunier si longtemps et lui en faire baver durant cette retenue ?

\- Je crois que "Black" est ma malédiction, gémit-elle.

\- Regulus ou Sirius ? s'enquit Lily, amusée.

\- Les deux, Lil's, les deux...

Le sujet ne fut plus discuté jusqu'à l'heure fatidique. Ils se contentèrent d'étudier en silence, parfois échangeant quelques points de vues entre eux sur certaines matières ou certains sujets de dissertation. Heather avait finit son devoir sur les runes juste à temps avant de se lever et de s'excuser auprès de ses amis pour partir.

Elle retrouva Regulus Black devant le bureau du professeur Slughorn et aucun d'entre eux ne daigna déboiser un mot. Le professeur Slughorn leur ouvrit sa porte et les fit entrer sans un mot. Slughorn retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et les fixa un moment. Son regard se faisait assez indulgent sur Regulus et curieux sur Heather.

\- C'est bien la première fois que je vous vois en retenue, Miss Dumbledore, fit-il calmement. Pour quelle raison ?

\- Pourquoi ne le lui demandez-vous pas ? éluda Heather en désignant Regulus.

Ce dernier la regarda avec horreur.

\- Regulus, mon petit, dis-moi donc l'origine de cette malheureuse mésaventure, demanda Slughorn.

\- Je l'ai traitée de "Sang-de-Bourbe", elle m'a cassé le nez, marmonna-t-il.

Slughorn parut un peu déçu de l'attitude de son élève fétiche. Bien qu'il ait été déçu par l'absence de Heather à sa précédente fête, il devait avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de comportement dont elle ait à rougir. Elle était très talentueuse, bien qu'il devait s'avouer surpris par son manque d'intérêt pour sa matière. Pourtant, tous les autres professeurs faisaient l'éloge de cette jeune fille. Particulièrement le professeur de Runes et le professeur de Métamorphose.

\- Regulus, Heather est une sorcière très talentueuse, et la pureté du sang n'a rien à voir avec ça, soupira Slughorn. Et toi, Heather, c'est bien la première fois que tu fais preuve d'un comportement aussi irréfléchi. Bien... alors vous allez tous les deux me donner vos baguettes et vous aller nettoyer les chaudrons, sans magie, expliqua-t-il alors.

Heather s'exécuta immédiatement, lui tendant le manche de sa baguette. Slughorn la prit avec délicatesse et regarda Regulus avec intransigeance cette fois. Regulus soupira et lui confia également sa baguette. Puis Slughorn fit apparaître une bonne dizaines de chaudrons, tous crasseux au possible. Heather sentit tout le poids du découragement sur ses épaules à la vue de tant de travail. Puis elle hôta sa robe de sorcier et la posa un peu plus loin, remontant ses manches jusqu'au coude, elle s'agenouilla et commença à frotter.

Slughorn les laissa seuls dans la pièce et Regulus observa un instant sa camarade d'infortune. La tresse qui retenait ses cheveux était à moitiée défaite, laissant plusieurs longues mèches tomber dans son dos et encadrer son visage tandis qu'elle récurait l'un des chaudrons. Il s'attaqua à sa tache lui aussi et ils n'échangèrent pas un mot pendant quelques temps.

Après une heure, il remarqua la main ensanglantée de Heather avec surprise. Son visage semblait demeurer impassible et il ne l'avait pas entendue se plaindre un instant.

Finalement, elle s'arrêta un moment et prit une longue inspiration pour calmer la douleur diffuse. Elle s'était blessée sur le bord d'un chaudron apparemment usé. La coupure la brûlait mais elle se refusait à montrer la moindre faiblesse devant un Serpentard qui rigolerait de son malheur.

Elle attrapa un morceau de tissu et le plaqua un instant sur sa main, fermant fortement les yeux. Puis, remarquant l'état lamentable dans lequel se trouvait ses cheveux, elle soupira et enleva l'élastique. Elle se débrouilla tant bien que mal avec sa blessure à la main pour les attacher de façon à ce qu'ils ne la dérangent pas. Une fois cela fait, elle se pencha de nouveau sur l'un des chaudrons pour reprendre sa corvée.

\- Fille de Dumbledore, hein ? lança-t-il finalement, moqueur.

\- Ferme-là Black ! Je suis peut-être une Sang-de-Bourbe, mais moi au moins je suis aimée par une famille, même si je n'y suis pas reliée par le sang, asséna-t-elle.

Cette remarque blessa Regulus plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Elle ne connaissait rien de sa famille, puisqu'il se doutait bien que Sirius n'aurait jamais rien révélé à qui que ce soit, excepté ses trois amis de toujours. Pourtant, elle avait visé juste. Sa mère l'avait élevé pour qu'il honnore sa famille, mais il n'y avait aucun amour là dedans. Il n'avait pas l'amour d'une mère, mais Heather non plus. Sirius avait trouvé l'amour maternel auprès de leur lointaine tante, Dorea Potter qui l'accueillait chaque vacances à bras ouverts. Lui n'avait aucun amour pour le supporter.

Il en voulait à cette fille pour avoir ce qu'il désirait tant. Cependant, il ne connaissait pas tout de son histoire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle était orpheline et que Dumbledore l'avait adoptée sans oublier le fait que Sirius ne cessait de lui courir après sans succès jusque là.

Regulus ne daigna pas répondre. Ils terminèrent leur corvée ainsi, sans échanger un mot de plus. Quand Slughorn revint, ils avaient fini. Il leur rendit leurs baguettes et chacun parti de son côté. Heather passa par l'infirmerie pour faire soigner sa main, puis rejoignit ses amis pour le repas du soir.

* * *

\- Je vais botter le cul à cet imbécile, grommelait encore Sirius en parlant de son frère.

\- Pas la peine, Heather lui a déjà pété le nez, rétorqua Peter.

\- Ce qui est, soi dit en passant, beaucoup plus humiliant que toi lui bottant le cul, conclut James, faisant sourire Heather.

\- Hey, le prochain match, c'est Serpentard contre Serdaigle, non ? intervint soudain Lucinda.

La discussion n'en finit alors plus à ce sujet. Le quidditch était le sujet de conversation préféré des garçons, quand ils ne parlaient pas des filles. Lucinda avait également ce penchant pour le quidditch. Il était vrai que dans quelques jours, Serpentard écraserait sûrement Serdaigle. Cette maison semblait raffler tous les prix depuis longtemps. La coupe des Quatre Maisons en faisait partie. Et pour cela, Lily, Lucinda et Heather pestaient contre les Maraudeurs qui leur faisaient perdre les points si durement gagnés.

\- Ce serait tellement jouissif s'il pouvait se prendre un bon cognard en pleine tronche, déclara Sirius.

Le "il" dans la phrase ne laissait aucun mystère. Il parlait de son frère. Regulus était l'attrapeur de son équipe de quidditch, et l'un des meilleurs apparemment. Heather doutait qu'il ne se laisse avoir par un simple cognard. Mais l'espoir faisait vivre, n'est-ce pas ? Alors elle n'essaya pas de briser ses illusions.

\- T'es encore là-dessus, hein ? ricanna James.

Sirius bougonna quelque chose, mais Heather n'y fit pas attention. Elle sentait un regard dans son dos. Quand elle se retourna, elle croisa le regard de l'autre Black. Il ne baissa pas les yeux et elle refusa elle aussi de perdre contre lui. Elle maintaint son regard avec fierté, jusqu'à ce que Severus ne l'interpelle au sujet d'elle ne savait quel sujet. Regulus fut donc bien forcé d'abandonner cette bataille. Heather sourit, amusée. Elle ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer dans les années à venir, ici, à Poudlard.

* * *

 **Fin du Septième Chapitre**


	8. Chapitre 8 - Bien plus qu'un ruban

**Chapitre 08**

 _Bien plus qu'un ruban_

* * *

Heather avait rejoint tout le monde dans les gradins pour observer le match de quidditch qui opposerait Serpentard à Serdaigle. Elle ne manquait jamais un match de quidditch, même lorsque son équipe ne faisait pas partie de la donne. Elle trouvait cependant très intéressant d'observer les autres équipes jouer. Elle pouvait apprendre pas mal de choses, leur forces et points faibles par exemple, rien qu'en un seul match. Le but ici était d'observer le jeu des Serpentards pusqu'elle était pratiquement sûre qu'ils seraient leurs opposant en finale.

* * *

Dans les loges, les Serpentards ne semblaient pas affolés pour le moins du monde. Regulus était d'un calme olympien, ajustant ses protections et vérifiant l'état de son balais. Il n'avait aucun doute sur ses capacités et était certain d'attraper le vif d'or. Il ne se laisserait pas dépasser par quiconque. C'était un Black après tout.

\- Hey Black, on compte sur toi, fit leur capitaine.

\- Considère le match comme gagné d'avance, dit-il impassiblement en prenant son balais et en se dirigeant vers le terrain.

Les Serpentards eurent tous un sourire aux lèvres en le suivant. Oui, ils gagneraient, peu importe comment. Après tout, depuis l'entrée de Regulus dans l'équipe en tant qu'attrapeur l'année précédente, ils n'avaient pas perdu un seul match.

Le match commença, chaque joueur enfourcha son balais et s'éleva dans les airs pour prendre son poste. Heather nota tout de suite que les batteurs manquaient un peu de précision. Ils renvoyaient les cognards de façon approximative sans calculer une quelconque trajectoire, ce qui pouvait se révéler être une bonne chose pour eux, ou une une très mauvaise. Il était parfois plus difficile de rattraper un cognard sur une trajectoire hasardeuse que sur une trajectoire particulièrement calculée.

Contrairement aux autres Gryffondors qui prenaient tous le parti des Serdaigles, Heather ne prenait aucun parti. Elle se tenait juste là, simple observatrice, silencieuse. Elle croisa le regard de Regulus qui fut surpris de sa présence. Il était d'autant plus étonnant qu'elle n'encourage pas les Serdaigles.

Le vif d'or choisit ce moment pour venir se montrer sous le regard de Regulus. Immédiatement il le prit en chasse. Il zigzaguait sans peine entre les joueurs, tantôt s'élevant, tantôt piquant vers le sol. Il fit un looping pour éviter un cognard, puis reprit sa trajectoire initiale. Heather observait toutes ses actions, tentant de trouver une faille et il le savait.

Cependant, tout ce que Heather Regulus pu remarquer ne l'aidait en rien à discerner une quelconque faille. Regulus était très adroit et semblait avoir un excellent équilibre qui laissait peu de place à la faute de trajectoire. Sa vitesse était également plus que remarquable. L'attrapeur de Serdaigle faisait pâle figure à côté. Trop hésitant dans les manoeuvres, trop apeuré dans ses trajectoires, tremblant dans les virages et incapable de tenir la vitesse de son adversaire. Lorsqu'il piqua vers le sol, immitant Regulus, il n'eut pas le cran d'aller jusqu'au bout et vira de trajectoire, manquant de foncer sur un autre joueur. Heather secoua la tête, dépitée.

Du côté des gardiens et des poursuiveurs, ce n'était pas bien différent non plus. L'un des poursuiveurs de Serdaigle était plein d'assurances et avait une bonne visée, les autres manquaient cruellement d'équilibre et de vivacité d'esprit. Etonnant pour cette maison. Ils avaient du mal à visualiser la trajectoire du souafle, c'est pourquoi ils se faisaient souvent avoir par leurs adversaires qui leur piquaient le souafle sous le nez pour aller directement l'envoyer dans les anneaux adverses.

Le gardien de Serdaigle, par contre, était très doué. Il arrivait à dévier tous les tirs, jusqu'à ce qu'un cognard se dirige droit sur lui et lui fasse manquer un but. Les batteurs de Serpentard manquaient peut-être de précision, mais l'idée de focaliser leurs tirs vers les buts adverse étaient une excellente stratégie. Mais que faisaient les batteurs de Serdaigle ? Ils dormaient ou quoi ?

Heather n'en revenait pas. _Des batteurs qui ont peur des cognards_. C'était exactement ce qui se passait chez les Serdaigles. Ils n'osaient plus s'approcher des cognards de peur de se blesser. Heather leva les yeux au ciel, ahurie. Même elle, qui en avait pris pour son grade avec ces balles mauvaises comme des veracrasses, n'hésitait pas à se jeter dans la mêlée.

Le match se termina lorsque Regulus attrapa le vif d'or et le brandit à bout de bras pour que tous le voient. Il avait de l'élégance, Heather se devait de l'avouer. Les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles étaient tous dépités. Pourtant, l'issue du match avait été jouée d'avance.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de sa maison, un septième année, ne perdit pas de temps à venir la retrouvée à la sortie du terrain.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? s'enquit-il alors en marchant avec elle.

Depuis son arrivée dans l'équipe, le capitaine lui faisait confiance pour les stratégies et trouver les points faibles des équipes adverses. Heather était considérée comme une excellente stratège et elle était très observatrice. Elle laissait rarement les choses au hasard. C'est pourquoi le capitaine se reposait très souvent sur son opinion.

\- Je vais te faire une synthèse de tout ce que j'ai remarqué, déclara-t-elle. Je te donne ça demain.

Le capitaine la remercia et s'en alla retrouver ses amis. James et Sirius ne mirent pas longtemps à venir la retrouver, se plaignant de la victoire de Serpentard qu'ils étaient sûrs de retrouver en finale à présent. Heather leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucun commentaire, perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle se demanda notemment qui allait devenir le capitaine de l'équipe l'année suivante. Elle devait avouer que la perspective de devenir capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch était très intéressante. Mais elle doutait être choisie. Elle pensa plutôt que le poste reviendrait à James ou Sirius.

Heather se dirigea immédiatement vers la bibliothèque pour résumer tout ce qu'elle venait de noter sur les points forts et points faibles de l'équipe de Serpentard. Elle fit une synthèse détaillée avant de la ranger soigneusement dans son carnet personnel avant de se mettre au travail sur les études de civilisation anciennes. Une activitée extra-curicular qu'elle appréciait. Elle aimait généralement tout ce qui touchait à l'antiquité alors comment ne pas aimer ?

Ayant fait le tour de tout ce que leur professeur leur avait demandé de faire, elle se pencha de nouveau sur le mystère de son bracelet. Quittant un instant la table, elle alla dans la section où elle était sûre de trouver tout ce qui concernait les runes anciennes de près ou de loin. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle bouscula, pour la seconde fois en moins d'un mois, Regulus Black. Elle soupira devant son regard noir et l'ignora, continuant sa recherche.

\- Si tu as besoin d'un livre sur les runes anciennes pour tes devoirs de troisième année, je te conseille celui-ci, dit-elle finalement en tirant l'un des livres de l'étagère pour le mettre en évidence avant de partir.

Elle n'avait pas trouvé de livres qu'elle n'ait pas déjà lu sur les runes anciennes. Et donc elle n'y trouverait aucune information nouvelles sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit du coin de l'oeil le plus jeune des Black s'installer à une table plus loin avec le livre qu'elle lui avait conseillé. Involontairement, elle ne put que sourire. C'est qu'il ne devait pas douter de ses capacités s'il prenait ses conseils en compte, n'est-ce pas ? Déjà ça de pris. Quoi qu'elle ignorait en quoi cela ait de l'importance qu'il croit en elle ou non.

Après un certain temps à se triturer les méninges, assises sur la chaise inconfortable et les coudes sur le table tout en se massant le front, elle sursauta quand un bouquin de potion tomba sur sa table. Elle leva les yeux et sourit en saluant son ami Serpentard qui s'installa face à elle. Il ne perdit pas de temps à se plonger dans sa matière favorite. Au bout d'un moment, il leva la tête de son travail et posa ses yeux sur elle.

\- Tu n'avais pas dit que tu aurais besoin de mon aide pour certaines recherches ? se rappela-t-il tout bas.

\- Si, chuchota-t-elle doucement. Tu vois ce bracelet ? fit-elle en lui tendant son poignet.

Severus prit son poignet et l'orienta pour observer les inscriptions gravées sur le large bracelet en matériau étrangement solide. Il le pivota plusieurs fois, les sourcils froncés dans sa concentration avant de relever le regard vers elle.

\- Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un genre de runes anciennes. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé jusqu'ici dans cette bibliothèque, déplora-t-elle.

\- En as-tu parlé à ton professeur de runes anciennes ? s'enquit-il.

\- Non, pas encore. J'espérais me débrouiller sans son aide, grimaça-t-elle. Je sais que tu es un érudit et que tu t'intéresses à beaucoup de choses. Tu n'aurais pas déjà vu ce genre de runes quelque part ? Dans un livre ?

Severus parut pensif un instant. Il était vrai que chez lui, il avait une grande bibliothèque dont il avait lu tous les ouvrages. Certains portaient sur les runes, mais il ne se rappelait pas en avoir vu de telles. Il passa le doigt sur les motifs avant de finalement lâcher son poignet en soupirant.

\- Je crains que non. Je n'ai jamais croisé ce genre de runes, avoua-t-il.

Heather fut un peu découragée. Cependant elle le remercia d'avoir prit le temps de s'intéresser à son problème. Ce à quoi il hocha la tête avec humilité. Il s'en retourna ensuite à ses devoirs. Heather rangea ses livres avant d'aller faire de nouveau un tour dans la bibliothèque, retournant dans la section des runes. Elle reprit une seconde fois sa recherche, espérant être passée à côté d'un livre inconnu la fois précédente. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'en était rien.

Elle passa devant la table de Regulus et mit un point d'honneur à ne pas trop s'en approcher; Elle trouvait que dernièrement elle le croisait bien trop à son goût. Puis elle retourna s'asseoir en soupirant. Elle se perdit un instant dans ses pensées avant de reporter son attention sur Severus.

\- J'espère que le ciel sera dégagé mercredi prochain pour l'astronomie, souffla-t-elle.

Severus hocha la tête, lui prouvant qu'il l'avait écoutée, mais ne répondit pas. Elle finit par s'excuser et quitter la bibliothèque pour aller, comme chaque jour, s'entraîner dans la salle sur demande. Retrouvant sa place parmi la marée de coussins rouges et verts, elle médita un long moment.

Elle se força à aller au plus profond d'elle, cherchant l'essence de son esprit, de son pouvoir. Encore une fois, elle y vit une fumée tournoyant sur elle-même telle une tornade. Avec des trésors de concentration et de détermination, elle tenta d'entrer dans cette tornade qui n'avait de cesse de la repousser.

Elle parvint tout de même à entrer dedans, trouvant à l'intérieur une autre fumée sans forme distincte, qui oscillait vaguement. Elle continua de l'observer, tentant de discerner une forme particulière. Rien n'y faisait. Chaque fois qu'elle croyait en avoir déterminé une, celle-ci s'évaporait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne parvenait pas à trouver sa véritable essence. Son coeur était-il troublé ? Et avec lui son âme et son esprit ?

Jugeant qu'il ne servait à rien de s'acharner pour le moment, Heather quitta la salle sur demande. De toute façon, il était bientôt l'heure du dîner. Le weekend suivant, elle savait qu'ils auraient une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Elle s'en réjouissait d'avance. Pour le moment, elle devait se contenter du parc et de s'avancer dans ses études.

Heather profita d'un moment de pause entre deux classes pour se diriger vers la classe ou le professeur de runes anciennes enseignait sa matière. Elle attendit que la porte s'ouvre et que les élèves en sortent. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant quelques étudiants de troisième année quitter la pièce.

Elle entra alors et se dirigea vers le professeur qui discutait avec un élève. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir, encore une fois, Regulus Black ! Qu'avait-elle dit au sujet de sa malédiction personnelle déjà ? Ah oui "ton nom est Black". Elle attendit qu'il en ait finit pour parler de ces étranges runes qui ornaient son bracelet.

Regulus remercia le professeur et retourna à sa place où il avait laissé ses affaires, se préparant à partir. Heather focaliza son attention sur son professeur qui, la reconnaissant, sourit de toutes ses dents. Il l'avait toujours considérée comme sa meilleure élève, tellement passionnée pour cette matière qu'il enseignait.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, Miss Dumbledore ? s'enquit-il.

\- Professeur, reconnaitriez-vous ces runes ? demanda-t-elle en lui montrant son bracelet.

Intéressé, le professeur observa les inscriptions avec une concentration complète. Après quelques minutes, le professeur fut intrigué. Il avoua n'avoir jamais vu ce genre de runes, mais qu'il s'agissait bien d'un genre de runes. Toutefois, il ne disposait d'aucune information concrète à ce sujet et était donc incapable de l'affirmer totalement.

\- Je vais faire quelques recherches, conclut-il tout de même en souriant. C'est très intéressant.

\- Merci, Professeur, fit Heather avant de lui souhaiter une bonne journée et de se diriger vers la sortie.

Regulus était déjà parti, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, à vrai dire. Déjà que le croiser aussi souvent commençait à devenir extrêmement usant pour les nerfs. C'était incroyable ça ! Les années précédentes, elle ne l'avait pas croisé une seule fois, alors pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas pu continuer ainsi ? Elle ne cessait de se le demander, à vrai dire.

Le soir, Heather alla avec grand plaisir à son cours d'astronomie avec ses amis. Elle trouvait ce cours très calme et reposant. Elle n'avait aucun mal à se concentrer sur les planètes, étoiles ou constellations tellement elle trouvait ça passionnant. C'était si beau, un ciel étoilé... Souvent elle restait éveillée la nuit pour observer le ciel et s'émerveiller de sa grandeur.

Le cours se termina trop vite à son goût. Le professeur leur demanda de faire des recherches sur l'étoile ou la constellation de leurs choix pour le cours prochain. Elle ramasseraient leur notes et n'accepterait aucune excuses. Elle entendit très clairement les Maraudeurs soupirer, à l'exception de Remus.

Alors qu'il descendaient de la tour d'astronomie, Heather remarqua les regards plein d'espoir de Sirius et de James. Elle fronça les sourcils avant qu'ils ne lui sourient tels des anges. C'est alors qu'elle comprit leur intention et se renfrogna.

\- Non, certainement pas les gars ! asséna-t-elle en leur tournant le dos.

\- Oh aller, Heather, s'il te plaît, plaida Sirius en essayant de capter son regard.

\- Pas question, Black ! Et n'essaie même pas de négocier avec moi, conclut-elle.

La discussion était close et ils l'avaient bien compris. Ils essayèrent bien d'embobiner Lily et Lucinda, mais tout comme Heather, elles ne se laissèrent pas faire et leur dirent de se débrouiller seuls. Les Maraudeurs n'auraient pas d'autre choix que de faire leurs devoirs, point final.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on disait au sujet de malédictions ? marmonna Lily.

Heather ne put s'empêcher de sourire et, passant son bras sous celui de son amie, elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle commune pour aller se coucher. Une fois dans leur dortoire, elles s'assirent sur leurs lits respectifs pour discuter encore un peu du cours d'astronomie.

\- Quelle constellation allez-vous choisir ? s'enquit Lucinda en tressant ses cheveux châtain clair pour la nuit.

\- Pourquoi choisirions nous une constellation et non une étoile ? se moqua gentiment Lily. J'imagine que tu vas choisir une certaine étoile de la constellation Canis Majoris, non ?

Lucinda rougit immédiatement à la supposition de Lily tandis que Heather ne comprit en aucun cas de quoi il y avait ici à rougir. Elle ne chercha même pas à savoir. C'était sûrement un sous-entendu entre Lily et Lucinda résultant d'un fait connu d'elles seules. Et si Heather n'était pas dans le secret, elle n'avait pas à savoir.

\- Je pensais prendre la constellation Leonis, fit Heather, pensive. Après tout, nous sommes à Gryffondor, sourit-elle finalement.

\- Moi je vais prendre la constellation Apodis, décida Lily.

Heather sourit. Lily avait toujours aimé les volatiles. Quoi de plus normale qu'elle choisisse la constellation de l'oiseau de paradis ? Après un moment de réflexion, Lucinda décida, sous les yeux rieurs de Lily de prendre la constellation Lupi. Soit la constellation du loup. Elle envoya son oreiller dans la figure d'une Lily qui riait de son choix. Heather leva les yeux au ciel et enfila sa chemise de nuit pour se glisser sous ses draps.

\- Quand vous aurez retrouvé votre Q.I habituel, ça ne vous dérangerait pas d'aller vous coucher ? railla-t-elle.

Lily et Lucinda, ésoufflée de leur chahutage, rougirent et allèrent immédiatement se changer. En moins de deux minute, chacune était dans son lit, prête à rejoindre le monde des songes. Heather sourit, amusée bien malgré elle des réactions immatures de ses amies et pensa qu'il était bon de parfois retourner en enfance...

* * *

\- Je vais l'étripper, marmonna-t-elle en refermant son livre.

Elle était à la bibliothèque depuis seulement quelques minutes et Sirius Black l'avait déjà trouvée. Ce qui n'aurait pas dû l'étonner puisqu'il était communément admis que la bibliothèque était un de ses endroits fétiches. Elle rangea ses affaires, consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit au calme. Elle n'allait pas imposer à ceux qui travaillaient sa malédiction personnelle.

Elle sortit de la bibliothèque, suivit d'un Sirius qui ne cessa pas de lui demander de l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard. Elle faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer mais cela ne sembla pas décourager le Gryffondor pour autant. Heather était au comble de l'exaspération quand elle se retourna enfin pour lui faire face.

\- Non, je ne t'accompagnerai pas à Pré-au-Lard, Black ! s'écria-t-elle, à bout.

\- Aller, ce sera génial ! s'extasia-t-il.

Heather soupira et reprit son chemin. Elle manqua de se cogner à sa deuxième malédiction personnelle qui la regarda de son air hautain. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour. Le vendredi allait décidément devenir le jour le plus pourri de la semaine. Sirius s'arrêta immédiatement de jouer avec elle et fixa froidement son frère.

\- Je vois que tes fréquentations ne s'améliorent pas, fit la voix glaciale du plus jeune.

\- Au moins il a la satisfaction d'en avoir, lui, rétorqua farouchement Heather.

Regulus eut le souffle coupé. Elle qui se disputait avec son frère quelques secondes auparavant venait en deux secondes de le défendre, l'attraper par le bras et l'entraîner avec elle, passant à côté de lui sans même se soucier de lui.

\- Alors... Ça veut dire que tu acceptes de m'accompagner ce weekend ? reprit Sirius tout sourire.

Heather poussa un long soupir d'agonie et de fatigue. Elle leva la tête vers lui, tenant toujours son bras alors qu'ils marchaient et croisa son regard mutin. Elle senti ses joues rougir sous l'intensité de son regard et détourna la tête pour reprendre contenance.

\- Tu n'abandonnes jamais, hein ? lâcha-t-elle finalement, sentant comme une odeur de fatalité dans l'air.

\- Je te retrouverais devant la grille ! s'exclama-t-il alors avant de déguerpir pour rejoindre James qui l'attendait plus loin.

\- Hey ! J'ai pas dis oui ! s'écria-t-elle en réalisant soudain. Eh merde... marmonna-t-elle avant de soupirer. Malédiction ton nom est Black...

Elle alla retrouver ses amies pour le repas du soir. Lucinda plaisantait avec son jumeau tandis que Lily ignorait du mieux qu'elle pouvait le regard de chien battu que lui lançait James. Apparemment, la jolie rousse n'avait pas cédé à ses avances et avait refusé catégoriquement de l'accompagner à la sortie du lendemain.

Lily leva les yeux quand Heather se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, dépitée. Lily lui lança un regard compatissant. Elle avait immédiatement compris qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à être poursuivie toute la journée, inlassablement, par un Maraudeur.

\- A demain Heather, sourit Sirius, son repas fini en s'en allant avec les Maraudeurs.

Elle allait répondre qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de venir quand elle capta le regard noir d'une bonne douzaine de filles. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et regarda son assiette qui ne lui faisait plus si envie à présent.

\- Tu y vas vraiment avec lui ?! s'écria Lucinda, peinant à cacher sa tristesse.

\- Il t'as eu à l'usure, hein ? fit Lily compatissante.

\- Même pas, soupira Heather. Il a pris une de mes réflexions pour un oui... fit-elle avec une innocence désarmante.

Le visage de Lily se décomposa un peu tandis que Lucinda semblait reprendre espoir. Heather n'avait pas cessé de refuser, et pas seulement parce qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'il la harcèle, mais aussi parce qu'elle connaissait les sentiments de Lucinda pour ce garçon impossible.

\- Lucinda, ça te dérangerait d'aller lui tenir compagnie demain à ma place ? la supplia Heather.

\- Pas de problème !

Le visage de Lucinda se dérida en un instant et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et elle quitta la table pour retourner à leur salle commune. Le problème était résolu. Elle allait attendre bien sagement que Lucinda entraîne Sirius avec elle, puis elle aurait le plaisir d'aller se ballader avec Lily et Severus. Elle faisait d'une pierre deux coups : elle aidait Lucinda à se rapprocher du Maraudeur, et elle en profitait pour passer du temps avec Lily et Severus. Restait à espérer que le Maraudeur ne se montrerait pas trop difficile.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Je suis pas convaincue que Sirius va se laisser embobiner, remarqua Lily.

\- Il n'aura pas le choix. Il ne va pas risquer de se mettre Remus à dos, sourit Heather.

\- Très calculatrice à ce que je vois, rigola Lily.

\- Ouais, j'ai raté mon admission à Serpentard...

Lily rigola de la plaisanterie, mais Heather ne semblait pas s'en amuser plus que ça. Lily ne comprenait pas la profondeur de cette remarque. Heather se força à sourire pour ne pas attirer trop d'interrogation de la part de la rouquine.

* * *

Le lendemain, Heather attendit patiemment que Lucinda accapare Sirius sous les yeux de Remus pour se faufiler et aller retrouver Lily et Severus. Sirius avait bien essayé de se défiler, mais devant le regard inquisiteur de Remus, il avait souri et avait accepté la compagnie de Lucinda qui toute joyeuse, s'était accrochée à son bras.

Heather soupira de soulagement en les voyant aller de leurs côtés. Pas qu'elle déteste les Maraudeurs, mais parfois elle aurait aimé qu'ils ne la connaissent pas et l'ignorent. Sur le chemin, elle écouta Lily parler de la constellation qu'elle avait choisie, exliquant que l'étoile principale d'Apodis, Alpha Apodis, était une étoile géante orange, plusieurs fois plus grande que le soleil lui même.

\- Qu'elle constellation as-tu choisi Sev' ? s'enquit finalement Heather.

\- Serpent, répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Heather leva les yeux au ciel devant son manque d'originalité dans ce choix avant que sa conscience ne lui rappelle subreptissement que son choix à elle n'était pas mieux. Elle argumenta avec sa conscience un moment avant de revenir à la conversation que ses amis avaient poursuivis sans elle et qui avait dérivé sur les potions.

Heather faucha compagnie à ses amis pour aller finalement au magasin de plumes Scribenpenne. Elle entra juste au moment où il se mettait à pleuvoir. Elle soupira. Le matin même, la journée se présentait certes venteuse, mais il n'y avait pas eu de gros nuage en vue. Elle décida de prendre son temps dans la boutique, espérant que l'averse ne serait que passagère.

Les plumes étaient de grandeur diverses et variées, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, mais bien trop chères au goût de la jeune fille qui décida qu'elles étaient bien là où elles étaient. Elle avisa une fois de plus le ciel, après une dizaine de minutes à s'émerveiller devant les plumes, pour constater que le temps se montrait toujours aussi capricieux et peu enclin à faire son bonheur.

Déconfite, elle se prépara à sortir quand la porte s'ouvrit devant elle. En voyant la personne qui venait de passer le pas de la porte, elle se demanda si Merlin ne se foutait pas un peu de sa tronche depuis le début de cette année. Qu'avait-elle fait de si terrible pour que sa malédiction la poursuive encore et toujours ? _Je devrais peut-être penser à me procurer du felix felicis_ , pensa-t-elle en soupirant de dépit.

Devant elle se tenait Regulus Black dans toute sa splendeur. Le jeune homme, bien que son junior d'un an, la dépassait aisément d'une tête. Ses cheveux noirs et épais lui formaient à cet instant une crinière que le vent et la pluie avaient contribués à mettre en désordre. Ses yeux métaliques la regardaient sans émotions apparentes.

Réprimant un soupir d'exaspération, elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Elle allait sortir quand un grand coup de vent claqua la porte et la destabilisa. Elle retrouva son équilibre précairement avant de regarder le ciel se couvrir de plus en plus. _Il ne manquait plus qu'un orage pointe son nez !_

Heather lança un dernier regard à la plume qui avait retenu son attention quand elle était entrée dans le magasin avant de prendre son courage à deux mains, d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir malgré les bourasques de vents mêlées de pluie qui se transformaient en des cordes assomantes.

* * *

Regulus observa la jeune fille se frayer un chemin parmi la foule d'élèves qui se précipitaient pour aller chercher refuge dans le magasin ou la taverne la plus proche. Il tourna la tête un instant, remarquant une plume d'un bleu métallique parsemée d'argent scintillant sous la faible lumière de l'éclairage.

Il tendit la main vers cette plume et la caraissa du bout du doigt avant de se reprendre. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'intéresser à cette plume là. Elle n'était pas du tout le gendre de plume qu'il utilisait. Pourtant elle captivait son regard.

\- C'est la plume d'un oiseau de paradis, fit alors la voix de la propriétaire du magasin. Elle est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

Regulus ne répondit pas, ce contentant de demander si elle avait toujours en stock une plume d'aigle. La sienne avait fini par rendre son dernier souffle quelques heures auparavant. La propriétaire acquiesça et alla chercher sa commande. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir pour payer. La propriétaire encaissa et lui tendit l'article avant de lui dire avec un air sybilin :

\- La plume d'oiseau de paradis serait un excellent cadeau.

Regulus la regarda sans comprendre. La femme d'âge assez mûr n'expliqua nullement ses paroles, se contenta de sourire avant de retourner dans l'arrière boutique. Tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, son regard tomba une nouvelle fois sur la magnifique plume bleue et argent et secoua la tête. Il poussa la porte et quitta le magasin. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial de toute façon ?_

* * *

Heather entra en trombe dans l'auberge des Trois Balais, en même temps que plusieurs autres élèves, eux aussi désireux de se protéger du temps peu avenant. Près du comptoir, James et Sirius faisaient rire Madame Rosmerta qui servait les bières au beurre pour les nombreux clients. Lucinda se trouvait assise à une table un peu plus loin avec son frère et Peter, attendant sans doute que James et Sirius reviennent avec leurs boissons.

Elle ne trouva Lily et Severus nul part. Elle soupira et alla s'asseoir à une table libre dans un coin. La dernière il semblerait. Elle prit place près de la fenêtre et observa le paysage venteux et pluvieux. Elle crut même voir un éclair un peu plus loin et frissonna. Elle avait toujours mal réagit à l'orage. Le bruit la terrorisait. Elle avait beau trouver les tempêtes magnifiques, chaque fois qu'elle entendait le grondement du tonnerre, elle peinait à contenir sa panique.

Elle sursauta quand quelqu'un laissa tomber un sac sur sa table. Lily souriait de toutes ses dents, fière, apparemment de ses achats. Heather lui sourit, oubliant un instant son malaise à l'idée que l'orage n'éclate trop tôt, c'est à dire avant qu'elle n'arriva à atteindre Poudlard.

\- Où est Sev' ? demanda-t-elle pour se forcer à oublier ses peurs.

\- Il est parti rejoindre un ami, fit Lily en fronçant les sourcils en direction d'une table un peu plus loin.

Heather se tourna pour voir une table de Serpentards. Il y avait trois filles et Severus qui venaient de faire place à un nouvel arrivant qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Atterrée, elle se cogna le front sur la table en gémissant d'énervement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Lily.

\- Je crois que je suis vraiment maudite... gémit-elle.

\- En parlant de malédictions...

Lily se renfrogna immédiatement quand James vint à leur rencontre. Heather se recogna le front et soupira. Décidément... _Ma vie est faite d'emmerdements..._ pensa-t-elle avant de se reprendre et de s'adosser contre le mur, un pied sur la chaise face à elle. Elle pria fortement pour que Black ne se ramène pas lui aussi. A en juger par son regard, ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait de venir lui dire sa façon de penser pour lui avoir posé un lapin. Mais le bras de Lucinda sous le sien était un élément important qui le retenait scotché à sa chaise.

Elle se sentit un peu mieux, amusée par cet état de fait. Elle balaya la salle du regard, à présent plus détendue. Elle remarqua plusieurs groupes d'amis de diverses maisons, s'apprêtant à s'en aller en vue d'un départ imminent vers Poudlard. Ils n'étaient pas idiots, ils voyaient bien que l'orage allait bientôt éclater.

Cette pensée fit resurgir la détresse dans son esprit. Elle se força à continuer son observation de l'auberge. Madame Rosmerta, toujours aussi pleine de vie et de rires s'affairait à nettoyer son comptoir, d'autres élèves commençaient à se préparer eux aussi à partir et... Son regard tomba sur la table où le groupe de Serpentards se trouvait. Le timing voulu qu'à ce moment Regulus lève la tête. Elle se perdit une nouvelle fois dans son regard avant de grogner de frustration.

Elle se resaisit et tenta de se concentrer sur la discussion entre James et Lily. Étrangement, elle semblait garder son calme. Heather comprit pourquoi après quelques secondes. James avait choisi de venir lui parler d'astronomie et de la constellation qu'il avait choisi. Il avait dû faire des recherches car Lily sembla complètement ahurie par ses connaissances.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer, souffla doucement Heather, tentant de garder un air sûr d'elle.

Tous trois levèrent les yeux vers le ciel maintenant d'un gris si foncé qu'il semblait presque noir. James acquiesça, pensif et retourna vers les Maraudeurs et Lucinda. Lily rassembla ses achats tandis que Heather se relevait en s'étirant. _Aller Heather... Après tout ce n'est qu'un simple petit orage. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter._ Le tonnerre gronda et elle se raidit. Bon, si, il y avait peut-être de quoi s'inquiéter. Elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre la face devant les autres. Elle avait réussi à garder sa peur de l'orage secrète durant quatre ans, elle pouvait bien continuer ainsi, non ? _Je suis pitoyable..._

Heather se tourna vers les Serpentards et croisa le regard de Severus. Elle fit un signe de tête pour lui indiquer qu'elles partaient, signe auquel il répondit de manière égale. Sous l'oeil réprobateur de Regulus. C'est ce qui rendit un peu de bonne humeur à Heather. Pouvoir emmerder un Black était une de ses fiertés les plus grandes.

Elles sortirent pour être accueillie par une bourasque qui embarqua le ruban qui retenait la tresse de Heather. Trop occupée à regarder le ciel, elle ne le remarqua pas. Le grondement de tonnerre la terrifia.

Lily et Heather commencèrent alors leur course vers le château, pressées de rentrer pour prendre une bonne douche chaude et se réchauffer au coin du feu.

* * *

Regulus attrapa le ruban et observa la silhouette de Heather au loin. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait imaginé, le ruban était d'un magnifique vert. Il l'aurait imaginée plus avec une couleur rougeoyante, plus chaleureuse, chaude. Pourtant, il était vert. _La couleur de ses yeux..._ Il se demanda pourquoi il l'avait rattrapé. Ce n'était qu'une sang-de-bourbe, pourquoi s'inquiéter de ces détails sans importance ? Alors, il rangea le tissu dans sa poche et se dirigea, lui aussi vers le château. Peut-être pourrait-il lui faire miroiter son ruban sous les yeux pour finalement ne pas lui rendre. A l'idée de la blesser, il sourit. _Ce serait marrant de la voir pleurer..._

* * *

Heather et Lily rentrèrent à Poudlard juste au moment ou l'orage commençait à vraiment éclater. Heather frissonna en pensant que ça avait été de justesse. Elle reprit cependant son calme. Maintenant, à l'abri des murs, elle ne risquait rien... ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de sursauter de temps à autres.

Elle décida d'aller se réfugier dans la bibliothèque. Elle proposa à Lily de l'accompagner, mais cette dernière avait décidé de terminer quelques devoirs dans la salle commune où elle avait laissé ses livres. Elles se séparèrent donc en se faisant un petit signe de la main et chacune prit une direction opposée.

Heather ne perdit pas de temps à trouver une table près du rayon d'astronomie et choisit le premier livers qui lui tomba sous la main au sujet des constellations. Il était grand temps qu'elle se mette à son devoir qu'elle devrait rendre le mercredi suivant. Elle ouvrit le livre à l'index et chercha le nom de la constellation choisie, puis l'ayant trouvée, se rendit à la bonne page.

Elle commença à lire la description de cette constellation, les détails, le nombre d'étoiles la composant, sa grandeurs... Avant de tomber sur quelque chose qui la choqua. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer. Elle choisit l'option rire. Après tout, elle n'allait pas se laisser démoraliser par le simple nom d'un membre de la famille Black, si ?

 _Comme c'est ironique_ , pensa-t-elle, _de savoir que son propre nom figure dans une constellation dont le symbole représente la maison rivale._ C'était décidé. La prochaine fois qu'il lui taperait sur les nerfs, elle aurait de quoi lui répondre, sans avoir à lui casser le nez une deuxième fois. Quoi que... lui casser le nez lui avait fait un grand bien. Mais elle n'était pas prête à recommencer si ça signifiait une nouvelle retenue, avec en prime le dit Serpentard dans les pattes.

Le moment ne fut pas long à se présenter cependant, ce qui la démoralisa quand même un peu. Après dix minutes de tranquilité, il avait fallut que le garçon de ses cauchemars entre dans la bibliothèque et se dirige vers elle.

Heather se força à l'ignorer, se concentrant sur l'écriture de son devoir d'astronomie. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se laisser faire par un Serpentard, et encore moins par un arrogant et vicieux morveux, qui se croyait tout permis, du nom de Black. Il s'arrêta cependant à sa table et sortit un ruban vert de sa poche.

Un flash de compréhension se fit dans l'esprit de Heather. _Mon ruban_ , pensa-t-elle avant de lever un regard étonné vers son mystérieux camarade. Il ne laissait paraître aucune émotion dans ses yeux et les traits de son visage restaient résolument impassibles. Elle sentit immédiatement le piège.

\- Que veux-tu, Black ? soupira-t-elle en reportant les yeux sur son devoir.

\- Tu es plus perspicace que ce que je croyais, déclara-t-il en levant un sourcil.

\- Si tu veux faire du chantage pour un simple ruban, alors tu peux tout de suite oublier, je m'en fiche complètement, conclut-elle.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. C'était même un mensonge éhonté. En vérité, elle tenait à ce ruban autant qu'à son bracelet. C'était un souvenir de sa mère. Mais si elle le laissait paraître, il allait vraiment faire de sa vie un enfer. Elle finirait par le récupérer, mais à quel prix ?

Regulus applaudit de façon ironique. Il n'était pas dupe. Il avait tout de suite vu que cette fille était incapable de mentir de façon acceptable. Ce qui le réjouissait. Il allait bien s'amuser et lui faire payer le coup de poing et la retenue.

\- C'était presque convainquant, lâcha-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Alors ? Que serais-tu prête à faire pour ce ruban ?

\- Je pourrais peut-être te casser de nouveau le nez, ou bien innover sur une autre partie de ton corps ? fit-elle sans se décourager avec un regard plus qu'évocateur.

Regulus en fut surpris. Cette fille tenait à ce ruban, ça se voyait dans son regard. Pourtant elle ne semblait pas prête à marchander quoi que ce soit. Comme si elle allait accepter le fait de l'avoir perdu. Mais quelque chose dans son regard le fit se sentir mal. Elle détourna finalement ses yeux verts émeraudes pour les reporter sur son travail, l'ignorant totalement.

\- As-tu déjà vu la mort de près, Black ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton léger sans même le regarder ni attendre de réponse. Moi oui, continua-t-elle. Et ce ruban représente ce souvenir. Alors si tu veux appuyer là où ça fait mal, vas-y, garde-le, réduis-le en charpie. Fais-moi souffrir, fais-moi te haïr au point d'en être ridicule et de me détester moi-même, mais tu n'auras jamais, jamais, Black, la satisfaction que tu cherches tant de me voir t'implorer à genoux !

Regulus resta muet. Cette fille avait bien plus de cran qu'il n'y paraissait au premier regard. Malgré lui, il sentit un élan de respect pour cette si mystérieuse garce qui l'avait humilié. Cette Sang-de-Bourbe était une ennemie digne de respect, elle ne courberait jamais l'échine. Elle souffrirait, oui, il le savait, mais elle ne baisserait pas le regard devant lui. Elle avait du panache et, d'une certaine manière, elle lui rappelait son frère qui refusait de céder à leur mère, refusait de s'incliner. _Elle ne mérite pas mon respect, son sang est une abomination..._ Mais il commençait à douter de la véracité de son éducation.

\- Alors je vais me faire un plaisir de le brûler, sourit-il méchamment en tournant les talons, quittant l'endroit sans un regard en arrière.

Heather le regarda partir, sans un mot, la gorge serrée. Puis, une larme roula sur sa joue. Ça y est, elle ne reverrait plus ce memento de sa mère, ce ruban qu'elle chérissait depuis son enfance. Ce ruban qui représentait tant. Elle revoyait encore sa mère le lui attacher dans les cheveux quand elle était petite, elle se revoyait, immobile, sous le choc, devant la maison en feu, son rubant bien en place dans ses cheveux. Ce ruban représentait tellement de choses... et elle ne pourrait plus jamais l'avoir dans ses cheveux. _Je te hais, Black. Bientôt ton nez cassé sera le cadet de tes soucis !_

* * *

 **Fin du Huitième Chapitre**


	9. Chapitre 9 - Dure réalité

**Puisque j'ai pris pas mal d'avance dans l'écriture de cette histoire, je pense que je peux me permette de publier ce chapitre en avance. J'espère que ce chapitre aura autant de succès que les précédents (du moins s'ils en ont eu...). Donc je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et espère entendre vos avis. A bientôt !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 09**

 _Dure réalité_

* * *

Heather avait passé une bonne partie du restant de l'après-midi à pleurer, en sécurité dans la salle sur demande. C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait cette salle pour faire autre chose que s'entraîner. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser qui que ce soit la voir pleurer. Elle n'aimait pas attirer l'attention des autres, ni voir les regards de pitiés qu'on ne manquerait pas de lui lancer. Elle en avait soupé de ces regards bien assez après la mort de ses parents. Mais plus que tout ceci, elle refusait de parler de la raison de sa détresse.

Regulus avait bien joué son coup. Il avait réussi à se venger avec le coup le plus bas qui puisse exister. Il devait être tellement fier, un parfait Serpentard. _Crétin !_

C'est après s'être calmée, avoir repris contenance, et après qu'il n'y ait plus aucune trace sur son visage d'avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, qu'elle descendit dans la grande salle, plus pour faire acte de présence que pour manger quoi que ce soit. Son estomac semblait ne pas pouvoir ingurgiter quoi que ce soit.

Cependant, elle se força à manger un peu, à faire de son mieux pour paraître aussi enjouée ou irritée qu'à son habitude, mais au fond, même Sirius n'arrivait pas à l'irriter, à la sortir de sa douleur. Alors qu'elle prenait un peu de jus de citrouille, ce dernier posa la question fatidique.

\- Tout va bien Heather ?

\- Hum ? Oh... je suis juste un peu fatiguée, éluda-t-elle.

\- Plutôt un peu déprimée, corrigea-t-il.

Lily lui lança un regard éloquent. Elle se doutait que si Heather avait un coup de déprime, elle ne voudrait pas en parler, et encore moins à l'un des garçons qui se trouvaient avec elles. Toutefois, Sirius ne sembla pas comprendre qu'il était temps pour lui de se taire ou bien de changer de sujet. Alors qu'il ouvrait de nouveau la bouche, Lily allait lui dire de lui foutre la paix quand Heather lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, déclara-t-elle avant de se lever, s'excuser et s'en aller.

\- Franchement, t'en rates pas une ! râla Lily à l'intention de Sirius. "Tact" est un mot inconnu pour toi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? s'énerva Sirius.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'irritation. Elle se leva, tapa sur l'épaule de Lucinda qui comprit immédiatement l'intention de Lily. Elle se leva à son tour et toutes deux quittèrent la grande salle pour retourner dans leur salle commune. Elles seraient là si Heather voulait se confier à elles, mais elles ne la forceraient pas à parler.

Ce soir là, Heather n'avait pas voulu parler, ni les soirs ou les jours qui suivirent. Les semaines passèrent et aucune d'elles ne lui posèrent de questions quant à sa baisse de morale passée. Elle sembla reprendre un peu de bonne humeur. Parfois, Lily l'entendait pleurer la nuit quand elle pensait que ses amies dormaient. Seulement, Lily décida que si Heather ne souhaitait pas se confier, elle n'avait aucun droit de se permettre d'être curieuse.

Lily soupira intérieurement, essayant d'oublier ses tracas à ce sujet. Elle devait arrêter de se préoccuper à ce sujet. De toute façon, quoi que Heather eut subit, quoi qu'il soit arrivé, Heather semblait vouloir l'ignorer à défaut de l'oublier. Alors elle devrait faire de même. Curieusement, ce fut Heather qui la sortit de ses pensées.

\- Décidément, je hais les fêtes populaires, marmonna Heather en entendant les filles glousser.

Lily se contenta d'acquiescer. Heather n'avait vraiment que peu d'intérêt pour les garçons et les amourettes. Elle était un peu trop lucide pour croire à l'amour, du moins c'est l'impression qu'elle donnait autour d'elle. Lucinda, elle, semblait toute excitée, si bien que Heather leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Si elle se met à glousser elle aussi, je la renie, fit-elle à Lily d'un ton pince sans rire qui arracha un sourire à la rousse.

\- Et tu serais prête à l'entendre se plaindre tous les soirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle t'ait à l'usure ?

\- Tout compte fait je vais l'ignorer, se reprit Heather, faisant rire son amie aux éclats.

Elles étaient attablées pour le repas du midi. Tout le château semblait en effervescence à l'approche de ce jour fatidique qu'était la Saint Valentin. Heather ne comprenait pas le concepte de cette fête. Pourquoi un couple devrait-il fêter un jour particulier alors qu'ils pouvaient bien s'aimer toute l'année durant et s'offrir des cadeaux quand ils le voulaient ? Non, décidément, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Toutes les filles de leur maison étaient emplies de jois à l'approche de ce jour. Elles confectionnaient ou achetaient des chocolats qu'elles donneraient le jour j à celui dont elles espéraient une réponse favorable, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Toute cette mièvrerie dans l'air allait la rendre malade.

Un peu plus loin, elle vit Mckinnon embrasser très suggestivement un des septièmes années. Heather eut un frisson de dégoût et se tourna vers Lily qui observait la scène avec un air réprobateur.

\- Je crois que je vais vomir, marmonna Heather. Je vais vaquer à mes occupations, dit-elle finalement à une Lily qui acquiesça machinalement. _Avant de vraiment être malade..._ ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle se précipita dans la salle sur demande, frissonnant une dernière fois de dégoût et lava mentalement ses yeux, ses oreilles et fit le vide dans son esprit. Elle se laissa tomber sur les coussins en tailleur et repris ses méditations quotidiennes. Un instant, elle sembla discerner une plume. Puis elle secoua la tête. Il s'agissait juste du souvenir de la plume qu'elle avait vue en janvier lors de la sortie à Prés-au-Lard.

Elle se secoua. Elle devait se concentrer et non laisser son esprit vagabonder vers des pensées futiles. Elle prit une grande inspiration et calma les battements de son coeur jusqu'à entrer dans une sorte de transe qui la calma instantanément.

Comme chaque jour, elle retrouvait sa tornade intérieur de fumée. Elle y entrait avec plus de facilité à présent. Elle ne se sentait plus aussi repoussée que par le passé, ce qui à son sentiment était une chose positive.

Lentement, elle fouilla, s'enfonçant plus profondément en son fort intérieur. Elle devait trouver sa forme, comprendre l'essence de ce qu'elle était. Comprendre l'animal qui sommeillait en elle, la représentait, la complétait. La forme commençait, au fil du temps, à s'affinier un peu plus dans son esprit. Elle pouvait presque voir les contours de ce dernier, bien que la forme fut toujours trop vague pour qu'elle saisisse complètement ce dont il s'agissait.

Tantôt elle pensait voir un animal quadripède, à d'autres moment, elle pensait voir des ailes se déployer, mais jamais elle ne parvenait à discerner le dessin complet. C'était un peu frustrant de ne toujours pas savoir quel genre d'animal la représentait, mais elle savait que pour devenir un animagus le chemin à arpenter était long et rigoureux.

Tout aussi lentement qu'elle était entrée en transe, elle laissa son esprit revenir dans son corps. Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata l'heure. Elle allait devoir courire pour arriver à temps à son prochain cours. Elle se leva d'un bond, étira son corps courbaturé d'être resté si longtemps immobile, puis elle quitta son sanctuaire personnel pour se précipiter en cours.

* * *

Le lendemain fut encore pire pour Heather. Sirius Black avait décidé de la poursuivre et Heather ne savait plus trop quoi trouver pour lui échapper. Sans compter qu'elle revoyait le regard blessé de Lucinda. Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. D'autant plus qu'elle ne désirait vraiment, absolument pas l'attention du Maraudeur, ni d'aucun garçon d'ailleurs.

Elle venait de le semer dans les couloirs et reprenait un peu son souffle avant qu'il ne l'appelle par son prénom, au bout du couloir. _Eh merde ! Il court vite le con._ Heather se remit à courir sous les regards désabusés des autres élèves présents. Ce petit jeu durait depuis le début de la matinée et ils s'en lassaient. A chaque interclasse, la jeune fille ramassait ses affaires en temps record pour se précipiter hors de la salle, espérant prendre suffisamment d'avance pour ne pas rester seule avec le garçon.

Les Maraudeurs secouaient la tête, lassés eux aussi de voir leur ami perdre son temps. Il était évident que Heather n'avait guère envie d'être l'objet de sa passion. De plus, se rendre aussi ridicule et continuer toujours et encore malgré l'intention évidente de la jeune fille de le fuir dés qu'il arrivait dans son champ de vision, était la chose la plus stupide à faire. Qu'allait-il faire sinon la braquer encore plus et la borner à fuir encore plus ? Même James n'essayait pas de poursuivre Lily de la sorte.

Heather commençait à manquer de souffle. D'un moment à l'autre, la crise d'asthme allait la rattraper et elle allait s'effondrer au sol. Elle sentait déjà l'incapacité de ses poumons à reprendre de l'oxigène. Elle prit le tournant d'un couloir et une main l'attrapa soudain par le poignet et la tira dans un placard. Elle faillit hurler quand la jumelle se posa sur sa bouche pour lui signifier de se taire.

Dans l'obscurité de cet endroit à l'espace réduit, elle ne put voir son sauveur potentiel. Elle commença à être prise d'un élan de claustrophobie et se força au calme. Il était stupide de trembler de la sorte, n'est-ce pas ? Elle attendit, sans un bruit. La respiration de son sauveur était calme, son coeur qu'elle pouvait entendre dû à leur proximité forcée, semblait cependant s'emballer à son contact. Son odeur était douce et la rassurait, si bien que son calme lui revint bien plus facilement.

\- Sirius, aller viens ! fit la voix de Remus.

\- Je suis sûr de l'avoir vue passer par là, s'écria le garçon.

\- Laisse tomber, et viens manger, fit la voix blasée de Remus.

Après un moment, elle entendit Sirius soupirer et des pas s'éloigner. Elle attendit encore un long moment dans le noir avec son sauveur. Puis, ce dernier la poussa vers la sortie du placard et tous deux furent dehors. Quand elle vit à qui elle devait son salut, elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas préféré mourir.

\- Si tu espères un remerciement Black, tu peux aller te faire voir ! cracha-t-elle.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, fit-il, offusqué en fronçant les sourcils. Je l'ai fait pour énerver cet imbécile, conclut-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- C'est peut-être un imbécile, mais lui au moins a de l'honneur et des amis, dont je fais partie ! rétorqua-t-elle. Toi tu es seul, et tu le resteras toujours. J'ai pitié de toi, Black...

Puis elle tourna les talons et détalla pour rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle pour le repas du midi, laissant Regulus seul dans le couloir. Il la regarda partir et jura entre ses dents. Pourquoi avait-il toujours l'impression d'être perdant face à elle ? Il lui avait fait mal en lui prenant ce stupide ruban, pourtant, chaque fois elle le lui rendait au centuple. Elle appuyait là où ça faisait mal et n'hésitait pas à user de coups bas pour le blesser comme une vraie Serpentard l'aurait fait. _Elle a été sortie dans la mauvaise maison..._

N'ayant pas faim, il retourna dans sa salle commune et alla dans son dortoir. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, regardant le plafond avant de ramener son bras sur ses yeux en soupirant. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal à cause de cette fille si peu digne d'intéret ? Il se tourna sur le côté et, sentant l'irritation monter, tendit la main vers sa commode, tira le tiroir et en sorti le ruban vert. Il roula de nouveau sur le dos, admirant le ruban qu'il tenait à bout de bras au dessus de lui. Machinalement il l'entortilla autour de ses doigts et ferma les yeux. _J'aurais dû le brûler..._

C'était ce que sa conscience ne cessait de lui dire. Mais chaque fois qu'il l'amenait au dessus du feu, son esprit hurlait au crime et à la trahison. Son coeur battait la chamade et il ne pouvait pas amener ses doigts à se déserrer, laisser tomber l'étoffe dans le brasier. _Je suis pathétique... et faible..._

En soupirant, il ramena sa main et le ruban vers son visage avant de poser le dos de cette même main sur ses yeux, espérant disparaître sans laisser de trace. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que, plus qu'énerver son frère, il avait voulu lui venir en aide. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à la voir épuisée, au bord de la crise d'asthme, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, il avait eut peur qu'elle ne s'effondre. _Mes félicitations, tu es un parfait crétin, Regulus_ , semblait se moquer son esprit.

* * *

Enervée, Heather piqua une pomme de terre avec force et l'amena à sa bouche avant de mâcher énergiquement sous l'oeil intrigué de Lily et de Lucinda. Les Maraudeurs, eux, prirent son énervement comme résultat du comportement de Sirius. Ce dernier, penaud, évitait de la regarder.

\- On t'avait dit de la laisser tranquille, déclara calmement Lily comme s'il sagissait d'une remarque anodine.

Heather se garda bien de lui dire que ce n'était pas Sirius qui l'avait amenée à cet état d'irritation extrême. Si elle devait être honnête, Sirius ne l'avait jamais rendu aussi furieuse que son frère venait de le faire. Sauf peut-être la fois où il l'avait asticottée au sujet de Severus. Et encore, elle s'était calmée assez rapidement. Sirius ne la rendait pas furieuse, il l'irritait la plupart du temps. C'était un niveau bien inférieur à l'état émotionnel dans lequel elle se trouvait à cet instant. De loin inférieur.

 _Si Sirius pense que c'est de sa faute, peut-être me foutra-t-il la paix au moins jusqu'au lendemain..._ pensa-t-elle. C'était malhonnête, certes, et elle le savait, mais elle devait avouer qu'à ce moment elle se fichait bien de l'honnêteté. Ce n'était pas la première de ses priorités, loin de là.

De plus, elle lui en voulait suffisamment pour lui coller aux basques alors que Lucinda lui avait offert des chocolats pour exprimer son attachement, _chocolats qu'il ne mérite pas, mais bon, là n'est pas la question_ , et qu'il l'avait remercié sommairement avant de se mettre à la poursuivre, elle, dés qu'il l'avait vue dans le couloir. _Pauvre Lucinda... Il ne te mérite vraiment pas... Il ne mérite pas ces larmes que tu verses quand tu penses qu'on ne te voie pas..._

Rien que d'y penser, sa fureur monta encore d'un cran. Elle reposa violemment son verre de jus de citrouille et se leva. Personne n'osa la suivre alors qu'elle quittait la grande salle d'un pas rageur, sans se retourner, sans un mot. James osa à peine la suivre du regard, assez effrayé, il devait l'avouer, par l'intensité de la colère de leur amie.

\- Les gars... la prochaine fois que j'essaie de faire le mariole avec elle, rappelez-moi que c'est idiot, souffla-t-il.

Sirius, de plus en plus penaud, hocha la tête, les yeux rivés sur son assiette. Remus, lui, leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était jamais le garçon qui mettait les filles en colère, alors ce conseil là, il n'en avait pas besoin. Peter, lui, était totalement à l'ouest, la situation lui passant à des kilomètres au dessus de la tête.

\- Il n'y a pas qu'elle que vous ne devriez pas mettre en colère, insinua calmement Lily.

\- Qui d'autre ? s'enquit James.

\- James, fit Lucinda. Ne jamais mettre en colère une fille. Crois-moi, on fait toutes peur quand on est dans l'état de Heather. Et tu ne voudrais absolument pas être l'origine de cette colère, expliqua-t-elle.

Son frère hocha la tête, appuyant les propos de sa soeur. Il avait eu le malheur, une fois, de provoquer la colère de sa jumelle et il ne s'y était plus repris une seule fois après l'incident. Il avait tiré des leçons de cette mésaventure et n'était pas près de recommencer. Il en faisait encore des cauchemars certaines nuits.

James et Sirius déglutirent difficilement avant de décider de changer le sujet de conversation. Courageux, mais pas téméraires. Ils n'étaient pas complètement idiots non plus. Ils avaient un instinct de survie... de temps en temps.

* * *

Heather avait décidé de se calmer en allant voler. Elle avait pris son balais et avait entrepris de survoler le parc, espérant que l'air frais de la saison lui permettrait de se changer les idées. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Chaque fois qu'elle repensait au Serpentard, elle avait une envie presque irrepressible de casser une nouvelle fois son beau petit nez. Un jour elle allait très sérieusement lui botter le cul à cet arrogant connard.

Au moment de la reprise des cours, elle avait repris un semblant de contrôle. Son calme lui était légèrement revenu. Très vacillant, certes, mais tout de même revenu. Elle eut la satisfaction de voir que Sirius se comportait de nouveau en personne civilisée, si bien que son calme s'installa un peu plus fermement.

L'après midi fut longue même pour elle qui aimait apprendre de nouvelles choses. C'est ainsi que, lorsque leur dernier court fut fini, elle lâcha un long soupir de soulagement qui attira le regard étonné de Lucinda et amusé de Lily. Cette dernière avait bien compris l'état de nerfs et d'esprit de son amie pour qui la journée s'était révélée très éprouvante.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Lily eut la satisfaction de la voir s'endormir dés que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller au lieu de rester des heures à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit en pleurant.

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent, Heather se dévoua corps et âme à ses études. Très souvent, Severus se joignait à elle, partageant la table de la bibliothèque et s'entraidant de temps à autre. Lily ne se gênait pas non plus pour se joindre à eux en amenant Lucinda avec elle. Cependant, Lucinda s'éclipsait très souvent pour aller passer du temps avec son jumeau et les amis de ce dernier. Petit à petit, Heather avait remarqué que cette dernière se raprochait peu à peu de Sirius et elle s'en réjouissait intérieurement.

Sirius s'était montré bien moins envahissant ces derniers temps et Heather ne l'en appréciait que d'avantage. Elle lui parlait maintenant plus calmement et plus volontier, partageant son point de vue avec lui sur certains thèmes, certaines idées. Elle s'énervait beaucoup moins.

Le dernier match de quidditch arriva bien vite. Comme ils l'avaient imaginé dés le début, ils se retrouvaient opposés à Serpentard. Heather n'aurait pas été aussi énervée si un certain joueur n'avait pas fait partie de cette équipe.

Sur son balais, elle observait Regulus en maudissant son manque de bravoure. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour lui envoyer un cognard ? Elle se serait réjouit de le voir s'en prendre un et se retrouver hors service pour le restant du match. Mais voilà. Elle était trop gentille.

En un parfait duo, Sirius et elle défendaient leurs camarades des cognards, les renvoyant vers les adversaires. Heather avait vu juste, les batteurs adverses manquaient cruellement de précision. La tactique avait été décidée en conséquence. Heather demeurait près du gardien pour le défendre si les Serpentards décidaient de lui envoyer des cognards en espérant l'empêcher de rattraper le souafle. Sirius, lui, protégeait les autres.

Ils avaient eut raison de s'appuyer sur les remarques de Heather parce que les Serpentards n'avaient pas changé leur technique et, plus d'une fois, elle permis au gardien de ne pas manquer le souafle. Cependant, pour ce qui concernait la poursuite du vif d'or, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Regulus avait un niveau nettement supérieur à leur attrapeur.

Ce dernier passa devant elle et s'arrêta un instant pour la fixer. Elle ne baissa pas le regard, le toisant sans vergogne, le mettant au défit de ne serait-ce qu'oser quoi que ce soit contre elle, lui promettant qu'il n'en resortirait pas indemne. Au bout d'un moment, il sourit, clairement amusé, et repartit à la poursuite du vif d'or.

\- Oh, je hais ce connard ! grogna-t-elle.

Le gardien parut amusé et rattrapa de justesse le souafle pour le relancer aux poursuiveurs de son équipe. L'amusement était clairement visible dans ses yeux et, avant qu'il ne puisse émettre une seule question ou remarque, elle lui lança :

\- Et cette constatation se passe de commentaires !

Ce à quoi le gardien, et accessoirement capitaine de leur équipe, éclata franchement de rire. Heather bouda un moment, mais ce fut de courte durée car, voyant la bonne humeur de son coéquipier, elle finit pas sourire.

Bien évidemment, Regulus attrapa le vif d'or, mettant fin à la rencontre sportive. Serpentard avait gagné... encore. Heather cependant ne se sentit pas triste ni humiliée. Elle avait fait le maximum avec les cartes qu'on lui avait distribuées. Elle n'avait pas à rougir de leur défaite.

Et puis, sans qu'ils ne la voient arriver, la fin de l'année était là. La coupe des quatre maisons fut gagnée par Gryffondor au grand dam des Serpentards. Que voulez-vous, on peut pas toujours tout gagner, hein ? Après tout, ils avaient déjà gagné la coupe de quidditch, c'était déjà bien non ? De loin, elle avait adressé un regard d'excuse à son ami de toujours, Severus qui n'avait pas semblé trop préoccupé. Quand elle avait croisé le regard de Regulus par contre, elle y avait vu une étincelle de défi. Défi qu'elle allait relever. L'année suivante, elle se battrait encore plus fort et il ne pourrait pas lui tenir tête. Elle ne se laisserait pas abattre par lui, ni maintenant ni jamais.

* * *

Les Maraudeurs se réjouissaient de la fin d'année : plus de cours, des vacances pendant deux mois... Qu'y avait-il là pour ne pas se réjouir ? Sirius, lui par contre, semblait beaucoup moins joyeux que les fois habituelles. Heather pensa qu'il s'agissait d'un problème en rapport avec sa famille, mais elle n'osa pas aller lui demander. A présent qu'elle avait retrouvé une amitié plutôt normale avec lui, elle n'avait pas envie de gâcher tout ça en engagent une conversation qu'elle savait être un terrain extrêmement glissant.

Comme chaque année, Heather leur avait dit au revoir à tous sur les quai de la gare. Lily retourna chez ses parents, à la fois heureuse, et irritée. Heureuse parce qu'elle adorait ses parents, irritée parce qu'elle allait devoir supporter son "horrible harpie" de soeur. Lucinda rentrait avec son jumeau chez eux, Peter retournait lui aussi chez ses parents et James leur avait fait promettre de venir passer quelques jours chez lui durant les vacances. Il regardait particulièrement Sirius à ce moment pour une raison que Heather ignorait totalement.

\- Passez de bonnes vacances, leur souhaita Heather en allant enlacer chacun d'eux.

Elle serra Sirius fort dans ses bras et lui sourit, espérant qu'il comprendrait et accepterait son soutient muet. Ce dernier lui sourit, effort lamentable qui résultat en une grimace de sourire. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se tourna vers Lily et Lucinda, les prenant dans ses bras en leur faisant promettre de lui écrire dés que possible.

\- Hey, Heather ! s'écria James une fois à la fenêtre du compartiment dans lequel il se trouvait avec ses amis. Je t'inviterai à venir à la maison pendant les vacances.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, heureuse qu'il pense à elle. Elle qui ne quittait jamais Poudlard. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil alors que le train s'ébranlait, prenant peu à peu de la vitesse. Elle agita la main, perdant peu à peu son sourire avant de se diriger vers le château. Elle soupira avant de se reprendre. Elle avait deux mois pour s'entraîner à volonter pour devenir un animagus et également deux mois pour découvrir le mystère de son bracelet. Rien que de penser à ça, le sourire vint naturellement aux lèvre de la jeune sorcière qui repartit d'un pas plus guilleret.

* * *

 _16 Juillet 1976_

 _Hey Heather,_

 _J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien. Tu ne t'ennuies pas j'espère ? Je me sens toujours mal de te laisser seule à chaques grandes vacances. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas passer quelques temps à la maison quand tu le souhaiteras ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas t'imposer, mais mes parents seront ravis de te rencontrer après tout ce temps passé à leur parler de toi. Choisis la date et on t'attendra de pieds fermes sur les quais._

 _Remus et moi avons passé les premiers jours de vacances à dormir. On en avait bien besoin. On profite du jardin, du soleil chaud (tu ne reviendras pas de voir combien je suis bronzée maintenant) et du paysage qu'offre l'été. Remus commence déjà à faire ses devoirs pour être prêt pour la rentrée. Non mais tu y crois toi ?! Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas toujours ce qui se passe dans le cerveau de mon frère._

 _A très vite,_

 _Lucinda_

* * *

 _18 Juillet 1976_

 _Hey Lu',_

 _Contrairement à tes peurs, je ne m'ennuie pas. Et non, ton frère a parfaitement raison. Dois-je te rappeler que l'année prochaine nous devons passer nos B.U. ? Il a bien raison de prendre de l'avance. Tu devrais en faire de même. Moi j'ai déjà commencé depuis un certain temps mes révisions sur l'Histoire de la Magie (ma bête noire). Je travaille beaucoup également sur d'autres projets personnels._

 _Je serai ravie de venir passer quelques jours chez toi. Si tu me dis que tes parents espèrent me rencontrer, je ne peux pas leur dénigrer se plaisir après quatre ans à t'entendre jacasser à mon sujet. Que dirais tu de la dernière semaine de Juillet ? Je pourrais prendre le train le lundi matin, qu'en dis-tu ?_

 _Embrasse ton frère pour moi et dis lui que je le soutiens de tout mon coeur dans ses révisions et pour te supporter. Je sais que tu fronces les sourcils, arrête ! Avoue que tu as tendance à souvent lui taper sur les nerfs à ton pauvre frangin._

 _A bientôt,_

 _Heather_

* * *

 _20 Juillet 1976_

 _Salut Heather,_

 _Comment se passent tes vacances ? Moi je jongle entre révisions et crises de nerfs. Pas à cause des révisions bien sûr, à cause de mon problème HHS. Je pense que tu comprendras de toi même de quoi je parle. Elle me fout hors de moi et essaye à chaque fois de me rabaisser devant nos parents. Quelle garce !_

 _Excuse-moi, je ne devrais pas te traîner dans mes problèmes, mais ça fait du bien de l'écrire à défaut de pouvoir le hurler. Je pense sérieusement à faire ce que tu m'as dit : "Lui botter le cul". Mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne ferait plus de mal que de bien, et en plus ça lui donnerait raison._

 _Tu ne le croiras pas, mais j'ai reçu une lettre de James. Ridicule n'est-ce pas ? Quelle écriture maladroite. Mais je dois le lui concéder, ce sera un E pour son effort exceptionnel. La prochaine fois il aura peut-être un O. Ce sera au moins une note positive à défaut qu'il ait ses B.U. ._

 _J'attends ta réponse avec impatience,_

 _Lily_

* * *

 _22 Juillet 1976_

 _Lil's,_

 _Tu exagères. Ce pauvre garçon fait de grands efforts pour te plaire. Il n'est pas si horrible ni aussi stupide que tu sembles le croire. Il est en vérité assez doué et je ne serai pas étonnée qu'il réalise son rêve de devenir auror à défaut d'en réaliser un autre._

 _En ce qui concerne mes vacances, elles se passent sans grand mouvement. Je passe mon temps à réviser, faire des recherches, m'entraîner et passer du temps à Pré-au-Lard avec mon père. Sais-tu que c'est son frère qui tien le pub La Tête de Sanglier ? Il est assez spécial, pas très aimable et très peu bavard. Il semble reprocher quelque chose à mon père mais je ne sais pas quoi. Encore un mystère à éclaircir. On pourrait croire que j'y sois habituée depuis le temps, non ?_

 _En ce qui concerne ton Horrible Harpie de Soeur, ignore là. Elle est jalouse de ce que tu as et de ce que tu peux accomplir. Elle doit aussi être jalouse de ta beauté parce que, soyons honnête, Lil's, tu es bien plus jolie qu'elle et surtout beaucoup plus intelligente. Ne laisse pas sa stupidité et sa méchanceté t'atteindre. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Et tu verras que l'ignorance offre de bien meilleurs résultats que la colère._

 _Dans l'espoir de te voir bientôt,_

 _Heather_

* * *

 _23 Juillet 1976_

 _Hey Heather,_

 _On t'attendra après demain sur les quais. J'ai hâte !_

 _Lucinda_

Heather sourit et décida d'aller confirmer son départ à son père. Ce dernier avait semblé ravi quand quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait parlé de ce projet avec lui. Il l'avait encouragé à profiter de ses vacances et de ses amis. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire sa valise pour la semaine qu'elle passerait en compagnie des Lupin. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'attela à la préparation de son départ.

* * *

Des cris, encore des cris, toujours des cris. Cette maison devenait infernale. Il ne pouvait pas se passer un instant sans que sa mère ne hurle sur son frère qui semblait rester imperméable aux menaces. Il lui tenait tête avec un cran et une fougue qu'il lui enviait. Il ne se laissait pas intimider et défendait avec véhémence ses amis.

Regulus en avait eut assez d'observer la querelle, assez de voir son frère hurler sous les doloris, assez de voir le regard haineux de sa mère. Il était parti se réfugier dans sa chambre sans qu'on le remarque. Son père, lui, semblait ne même plus se soucier de ce qui se passait dans cette maison. Même pas de ses propres fils.

Allongé sur son lit, Regulus lançait et rattrapait le vif d'or qu'il avait conservé de son dernier match. Il avait trouvé ce match bien plus intéressant que les autres. Plus intéressant parce que cette fille avait été là. Parce qu'elle était celle qui avait monté toute la stratégie défensive de l'équipe adverse et qu'elle avait été très douée. Elle avait donné du fil à retordre à son équipe qui jusque là écrasait ses adversaires sans grande difficulté. Pour la première fois, il y avait eut une tension. Pour la première fois, il avait donné le meilleur de lui-même.

Il abandonna son vif d'or pour se retourner sur son lit, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller étouffant le cri de frustration. Frustration de ne rien pouvoir faire pour stopper les cris dans cette maison, frustration d'avoir un père absent, frustration d'avoir une mère prodiguant si peu d'affection, frustration de penser à _elle._

Il tendit la main vers sa table de nuit et en retira le ruban. Il avait oubié l'idée de le brûler. Il en était incapable. Il joua avec un moment avant de constater que les cris avaient cessés. Lentement, il rangea le ruban dans sa cachette et se leva. Il descendit les escalier et ne trouva que sa mère.

\- Où est Sirius ? s'enquit-il finalement.

\- Il ne remettra jamais les pieds dans cette maison. Je renie ce fils qui n'est qu'un incapable, dit froidement sa mère.

 _Et qu'est-ce que père en pense ? Tu te passes maintenant de son opinion ? Il n'aurait pas laissé faire ça..._ Regulus n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté de remonter dans sa chambre. Son frère était bien des choses, mais un incapable, certainement pas. Regulus avait toujours regardé son frère comme un model, il l'avait toujours idolâtré quand il était petit. Il aurait aimé lui ressembler, mais il était trop faible, incapable de briser ses chaînes, incapable de se rebeller contre cette éducation qu'il commençait à douter. Et à présent quoi ? _A présent je suis seul..._

C'était la dure réalité. Et pour la première fois, Regulus s'autorisa à pleurer sans en avoir honte, serrant contre son coeur ce ruban vert qui pour lui était le signe d'un espoir. Espoir qu'un jour, lui aussi pourrait être aimé pour ce qu'il était et non changé pour correspondre aux attentes d'une mère qui ne jurait que par la pureté du sang. Un espoir que le ruban et le simple regard d'une fille avait apporté dans son coeur sans qu'il ne veuille se l'avouer.

* * *

 **Fin du Neuvième Chapitre**

* * *

Un petit avant goût du chapitre suivant ? Allez, je vous offre quelques dialogues pour vous faire plaisir !

 **Chapitre 10**

 _Cor Leonis_

 _\- Salut Remus. Comment as-tu survécu à ta soeur sans moi ?_

 _\- Je l'ai menacée de l'enfermer à la cave avec les araignées._

 _[...]_

 _\- Je songe à passer mes B.U. dans neuf matières : Astronomie, Histoire de la Magie, Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Potions, Métamorphose, Etudes des Runes, Sortièges et Botanique._

 _\- Neuf ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas si énorme._

 _\- Tu es sûre de vouloir prendre Histoire de la Magie ?_

 _\- Il me faut bien un challenge !_


	10. Chapitre 10 - Cor Leonis

**Je dois avouer que, m'ennuyant un peu pendant certains cours, j'avance assez vite dans l'écriture (Haaaan... pas bien !). Bref, au moment où j'écris ces lignes, j'en suis déjà au chapitre 18 qui est assez long et je me demande si je ne vais pas le couper en deux... A méditer ! Alors voici sans plus attendre le chapitre 10.**

 **Ha j'allais oublier !**

 **Merci à toi, _Selena_ , pour ton commentaire. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai pas eu que j'ai été agréablement surprise. Je suis ravie que cette fanfiction te plaise. Pour ce qui est du caractère de Regulus, je dois avouer que, ne disposant pas de beaucoup d'informations sur lui, je le retranscris comme je l'imagine : un garçon à l'apparence froide et dure mais au final, un garçon un peu perdu entre ce qu'il a appris et ce qu'il découvre au contact du monde exterieur. En somme, un garçon déchiré entre les idéaux et l'honneur de sa famille, et l'apparition de nouvelles règles au contact de Heather.**

 **Ensuite, je dois avouer que pour la trame de l'histoire, je suis assez hésitante. Si je suis celle de J.K Rowling, cette histoire tournera au drame, mais en même temps, j'y vois là un certain charme. Je vais te dire... je crois que dans cette histoire, je vais boulerverser la trame originelle et voir où ça me mène. Et rien ne m'empêchera d'écrire un petit bonus en collant à la trame d'origine. Ouais, ça me tente bien en fait !**

 **Encore merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère te lire à nouveau. A bientôt !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 _Cor Leonis_

* * *

Comme prévu, la famille au complet attendait Heather à la gare de King Cross. Elle eut à peine mis un pied sur les quais que Lucinda se précipita vers elle, jetant ses bras autour du cou d'une Heather qui, battant désespérément des bras pour recouvrer son équilibre, tomba dans un bruit sourd amorti par ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol. Le tout observé par le restant des Lupin complètement pris de court.

\- Lucinda ! protesta Heather en cognant son poing droit sur le dessus du crâne de son amie.

\- Aïe ! gémit cette dernière en se frottant la tête.

\- Regarde tout ce bazard, la gronda la jeune fille en montrant ses sacs. Tu es vraiment impossible.

\- Mais tu m'as manqué, fit son amie d'une toute petit voix en jouant avec ses doigts avec une expression si adorable que même Heather ne put résister.

Éclatant toutes deux de rire, elles essayèrent de se relever, trébuchant sur les bagages de la nouvelle arrivante. Heather tapa énergiquement ses affaires pour les débarrasser de la poussière et se redressa. Elle sourit à Remus qui s'approcha finalement et lui tendit la main, un peu gêné. Heather leva les yeux au ciel devant l'inconfort du garçon et, sans lui laisser le temps de protester, passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre elle avec affection.

\- Salut Remus. Comment as-tu survécu à ta soeur sans moi ? demanda-t-elle taquine pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Je l'ai menacée de l'enfermer à la cave avec les araignées, fit-il avec un sourire entendu.

Lucinda se renfrogna et protesta avec véhémence. Heather et Remus ne purent que rire en réponse devant une Lucinda qui finit par bouder et marmonner que "de toute façon c'est injuste". Heather lui tapota l'épaule en geste de soutient. Elle avait toujours eu une peur bleue des araignées. Dés qu'elle en voyait une, elle hurlait et allait se réfugier le plus loin possible.

\- Maman, Papa, voici Heather, finit par la présenter une Lucinda qui avait retrouvé tout son entrain.

Timidement, Heather s'approcha d'eux, évitant du mieux que possible ses bagages pour ne pas se ridiculiser d'avantage devant eux. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle à présent. Quelle entrée elle avait fait ! Mais arrivée devant eux, elle vit les deux adultes sourire chaleureusement. Monsieur Lupin lui serra la main, un peu formel avec un simple "bonjour". Maintenant elle savait de qui Remus tenait son comportement calme et réservé.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer enfin, fit la mère des jumeaux qui, sans prévenir, la serra dans ses bras. Lucinda n'arrête pas de parler de toi, Heather.

Elle se raidit un instant avant de se détendre et de rendre l'étreinte à cette femme qu'elle venait de rencontrer mais qui lui prodiguait déjà l'amour d'une mère. Elle qui n'avait plus l'affection d'une mère, elle en aurait presque pleuré. Elle n'était pas habituée à tant de chaleur. Elle devait toutefois avouer que ce n'était pas désagréable de se voir montrer un peu d'affection.

\- Enchantée, Madame, répondit Heather une fois relâchée de l'étreinte maternelle. J'espère qu'elle n'a dit que du bien, sourit Heather dans un espoir de se débarrasser de sa gêne.

\- Tu sais bien que Remus comme moi ne pourrions jamais dire de mal d'une amie, s'offusqua immédiatement Lucinda.

Heather, dans un élan enfantin, lui tira la langue, se récoltant une petite tape amusée sur le bras. Remus revint vers eux, tenant les bagages de la jeune fille qui se rapprocha de lui dans l'intention de les prendres. Remus refusa en claquant la langue, lui disant qu'il n'allait pas la laisser porter des bagages s'il pouvait le faire. _Remus, ou l'art d'être un parfait gentleman_ , pensa Heather en lui souriant affectueusement.

Lucinda passa son bras sous celui de son amie et l'entraîna derrière ses parents qui, amusés par leur bonne humeur, menèrent le chemin. Heather écouta tout ce que Lucinda, bavarde comme à son habitude, avait à lui raconter. Elle se plaignit du fait que Sirius n'avait pas répondu à sa lettre et que c'était un "sale type". Heather était démeurée silencieuse à ce sujet. Lucinda allait un peu trop vite en besogne et étouffer Sirius était la meilleur façon de le faire fuir.

Remus avait semblé inquiet à la mention du nom de son ami, comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose. Heather décida que, une fois seule avec le garçon, elle lui demanderait ce qu'il se passait. Remus était assez secret au sujet de ses amis quand on lui demandait quelque chose les concernant. Elle avait comme l'impression qu'il n'en parlait pas à Lucinda pour une raison. Peut-être lui parlerait-il à elle...

* * *

La maison des Lupin n'était pas des plus grandes ni des plus spacieuses, mais elle l'était suffisamment pour qu'ils ne soient pas constamment les uns sur les autres. Madame Lupin ne perdit pas de temps et lui fit faire le tour des lieux avec Lucinda après avoir gentiment demandé à son fils de monter les affaires de leur invitée dans la chambre de Lucinda. Elles partageraient le lit de cette dernière qui était suffisamment grand pour deux filles comme elles : pas bien grandes et fines.

Heather n'aurait pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement. De plus elle avait beaucoup de choses à dire à son amie et cette dernère avait également besoin d'une oreille amicale à qui parler de ses déboires amoureux. Lucinda avait beau sembler enjouée comme toujours, elle n'avait pas cette étincelle habituelle dans les yeux. Elle était vraiment affectée par le manque de réponse de la part de Sirius.

Une fois le tour des lieux effectué, Madame Lupin leur appris que le repas serait près dans l'heure suivante. Sans perdre de temps, Lucinda acquiesça et entraîna son amie à l'étage. La porte de la chambre de Remus était fermée, peut-être étudiait-il ? Heather se promit de lui parler un peu plus tard pour clarifier certaines choses et lui parler de ses mauvais présentiments.

Dans la cuisine, les deux parents discutaient. Durant des années ils avaient entendu parler de cette jeune fille, amie de Lucinda et de Remus. Cette jeune fille qui avait été adoptée par Dumbledore, bien que Lucinda leur ait dit que peu de personnes le savaient, Remus faisant partie des ignorants. Cette fille née-moldue qui avait perdu ses parents enfant. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à une fille aussi pleine de vie et de caractère.

Quand ils l'avaient vu descendre du train, souriante et joyeuse, personne n'aurait cru qu'elle avait un passé si douloureux. Ses yeux verts pétillaient, brillaient comme si des milliers d'étoiles s'étaient retrouvées emprisonnées dans son regard. Ses longs cheveux noirs coincés dans une queue de cheval sur le somet de son crâne tombaient dans le bas de son dos tel un long rideau de soie.

\- Quelle charmante enfant, fit-elle en épluchant des légumes.

Son époux hocha la tête, pensif. Elle était charmante, certes. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez cette jeune fille qui semblait étrange. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Elle semblait trop belle pour être vraie et c'était bien là le problème.

\- As-tu vu le regard de Remus quand il l'a vue ? Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour une fille allumerait une telle étincelle dans son regard, continua sa femme. Elle est exquise après tout.

\- C'est justement là le problème, commenta le père en dépliant son journal.

Sa femme posa son économe et s'appuya sur la table à bout de bras, le regardant dans l'attente d'une explication. Que reprochait-il à leur invitée ? Elle était gentille, se comportait très bien et semblait très affectueuse avec leurs enfants. Lucinda et elle étaient très liées, ça se voyait. Mais la tendresse dont Heather avait fait preuve sur les quais à l'égard de leur fils n'était pas feint.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? finit-elle par demander.

Lyall leva les yeux de son journal et le reposa sur la table pour y appuyer ses coudes, se penchant vers sa femme pour ne pas avoir à parler trop fort. Il ne voulait pas que Remus l'entende de là-haut, et encore moins Lucinda et Heather, qui était la personne dont ils parlaient à l'instant.

\- Cette fille est trop belle pour être vraie, commença-t-il dans un murmure. Elle a de l'affection pour Remus, c'est certain, concéda-t-il ensuite. Mais je doute qu'elle sache ce qu'il est.

C'était une chose que Hope s'évertuait à ne jamais mentionner. La lycanthropie de son fils avait été un grand malheur. Elle ne s'en était jamais complètement remise et souffrait pour son enfant qui avait payé pour l'offense du père. Elle se rappellerait toujours cette terrible nuit. Fenrir Greyback les avait attaqué et, pour faire payer l'offence que Lyall lui avait faite, s'était jeté sur Lucinda. Remus avait réagit et s'était interposé entre sa soeur et ce monstre. La pleine lune suivante, il en était devenu un et n'avait plus jamais été le même.

\- Je pense qu'elle pourrait le comprendre, fit doucement Hope.

Dans son fort intérieur. Elle espérait qu'un jour son fils trouve une personne qui puisse l'aimer sans le craindre. Une personne qui passe outre ce malheureux problème. Remus s'isolait toujours de lui-même, évitant la gente féminine le plus possible. Mais lorsqu'elle avait vu Heather enlacer son fils quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait été surprise. Jamais Remus ne se laissait approcher.

\- Remus ne voudra jamais lui en parler, Hope. Il aura trop peur de sa réaction. Et pour tout ce qu'on sait, elle ne le considère peut-être que comme un ami, répliqua Lyall en cherchant du regard les yeux de son épouse. Je sais que tu veux son bonheur, ma chérie. Mais tu ne peux forcer ces choses, soupira-t-il.

Il comprenait sa femme. Lui aussi espérait que son fils trouve le bonheur. Il se sentait plus coupable que quiconque pour son état car c'était de sa faute. Il était à l'origine de la fureur de Greyback, et la cause de cette vengence. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour qu'il soit celui qui écope de ce fardeau.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange chez elle ? s'énerva-t-elle.

Lyall soupira. Sa femme avait mal comprit ce qu'il tentait de lui expliquer. Bien sûr il n'avait rien contre Heather. Compte tenu de ce qu'il savait d'elle, la plupart des informations provenant de leur fille, Heather était une sorcière très talentueuse qui se laissait parfois emporter par ses émotions. Lucinda leur avait raconté comment Heather avait un jour cassé le nez d'un Serpentard qui l'avait insultée. Elle était intelligente et se souciait de ses amis. Mais le problème était là. Elle n'éprouvait pas autre chose que de l'amitié pour eux à ce qu'il savait.

\- Hope, dans les veines de cette fille coule du sang de Vélane, j'en suis presque sûr, finit par lui expliquer Lyall. Elle n'a peut-être même pas conscience de l'attraction qu'elle exerce sur Remus.

Sa femme ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle plongea son regard incertain dans celui de son mari. Ce dernier semblait être sûr de ce qu'il avançait. Elle ne pouvait que lui faire confiance, seul un homme pouvait ressentir une attraction anormale pour une Vélane. Si Lyall disait qu'elle avait du sang de Vélane, elle ne pouvait pas mettre sa parole en doute.

\- Mais elle est née de parents-moldus, reprit Hope avec hésitation.

\- Entre ce qu'on dit et la vérité, il existe un gouffre, répondit-il en prenant sa main. Je ne pense pas qu'elle mente, coupa-t-il sa femme qui allait prendre la parole. En faite, cette enfant ne sait peut-être même pas ce que je te dis. Il est possible que ceux qu'elle pense être ses véritables parents l'aient adoptés à la naissance.

Hope ne répondit pas. Heather ne semblait pas du genre à mentir. Ce que Lyall avançait pouvait très bien se révéler être vrai. Prenant un grande inspiration pour calmer sa tristesse qu'avait provoquer leur conversation, elle se remit à éplucher ses oignons. Peut-être pourrait-elle faire passer ses prochaines larmes comme conséquence de l'épluchage.

Lyall décida que le sujet était clos et reprit son journal. Depuis cette terrible nuit, sa femme était très fragile émotionnellement. Peut importait comment il essayait de lui espliquer les choses difficile en adoucissant les angles le plus possible, il avait toujours peur qu'elle ne supporte pas la vérité. Il ne voulait cependant pas qu'elle se fasse de faux espoir quant à une possible relation entre son fils et la meilleure amie de leur fille.

* * *

Assise confortablement sur le lit de son amie, Heather l'écoutait mettre son coeur à nu. Elle avait apparemment écrit une lettre à Sirius quelques semaines plus tôt, une lettre banale pour prendre des nouvelles, et il n'avait pas répondu. Heather ne pouvait donc pas expliquer cet oubli par le fait qu'elle étouffait le Maraudeur et précipitait les choses. Ce qui l'amena à s'inquiéter un peu plus de ce qu'il se passait chez les Black.

\- Il a peut-être des problèmes avec sa famille, Lu', la rassura Heather. Ce n'est sûrement pas contre toi.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? s'enquit-elle, ses yeux tristes rivés sur elle.

Heather savait tout de ses sentiments pour le Maraudeur. Elle l'avait compris le jour du nouvel an. Lucinda n'avait jamais cessé d'attendre qu'il la remarque, sans grand succès jusqu'à il y a peu. Certes, c'était parce que Heather ne lui avait pas laissé le choix en poussant Lucinda vers lui lors de la sortie à Prés-au-Lard, mais malgré ça, il ne semblait pas éprouver ce genre de sentiments pour elle. _Ça viendra probablement avec le temps. Comment pourrait-il ne pas aimer une fille aussi géniale que Lu' ?_

\- J'en suis sûre ! sourit-elle.

\- Je sais pas, Heather, soupira-t-elle. Il est clair qu'il t'a dans la peau...

Heather fronça les sourcils. Elle avait en effet eu quelques doutes à ce sujet. Surtout depuis la Saint Valentin. Mais elle avait cru s'être montrée clair en le fuyant comme s'il avait été un épouvantards lui révélant ses pires cauchemars. Toutefois, cela ne semblait pas vraiment le décourager. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle l'appelait sa malédiction personnelle.

\- Lu', commença-t-elle. Je peux t'assurer que je ne ressens que de l'amitié... et aussi de l'irritation, mais ça c'est une autre histoire, pour Sirius. Il finira par se lâsser. Ne baisse pas les bras.

\- Et si ça fait comme pour James ? demanda-t-elle. Il n'abandonne pas lui. Il continue à poursuivre Lily.

\- Avec des "si", Lu', on referait le monde, philosopha Heather. Mais sois sûre que je ne te trahirai jamais, conclut-elle en lui posant la main sur la joue.

Les yeux de Lucinda s'embuèrent de larmes et elle se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne lui mentait pas, elle ne lui avait jamais menti. Elle disait la vérité, même si parfois cela se révélait douloureux. Elle restait honnête, franche. Et si tout ne se passait pas comme elle l'avait espéré, Heather était là et lui tendait les bras pour la soutenir et la consoler.

Après avoir séché ses larmes, Lucinda se redressa et sourit à Heather. Que ferait-elle sans elle ? Heather se leva et alla fouiller dans son sac d'où elle sortit un mouchoir brodé. Il était d'un blanc pur et un magnifique oiseau aux plumes d'un bleu magnifique bordés d'argent se détachait dans des détails minutieux et parfaits. Elle sécha les larmes de son amie avec et lui sourit avec tendresse.

\- Il est magnifique, fit finalement Lucinda après s'être complètement remise.

\- C'est un souvenir de ma mère, répondit Heather, nostalgique. Elle m'a laissé ça, le bracelet et un ruban vert, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Oh, ce magnifique ruban que tu mettais tous les jours ? repris Lucinda. Tu ne le mets plus dernièrement, remarqua-t-elle.

Heather se figea. Évidemment, elle aurait dû se douter que son amie remarquerait ce brusque changement. Elle n'avait pas prévu cette conversation et ne savait donc pas quelle excuse sortir pour expliquer ce changement. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire la vérité, sinon ça causerait encore plus de problèmes entre Sirius et son frère. Leur relation n'était déjà pas au beau fixe alors avec ça...

\- Heather ! s'exclama finalement Lucinda, ses yeux maintenant illuminés et pleins d'excitation. Depuis quand as-tu un petit ami ?!

Heather faillit basculer du lit et se retrouver par terre tellement la conclusion à laquelle était arrivée son amie l'avait surprise. C'était de notoriété commune que Lucinda sautait aux conclusions trop rapidement et s'emballait. Caractère que Remus disait qu'elle avait hérité de leur mère.

Imaginer que Regulus prenne la place tant prisée de petit-ami l'aurait presque fait rougir... si elle n'avait pas été dégoutée rien qu'à l'idée d'être près de lui. Elle dut se secouer mentalement pour effacer cette image qui lui donnait la nausée et pour se composer une expression impassible, neutre. Alerter Lucinda était la dernière de ses intentions.

Certes Regulus était magnifique. Cette longue crinière de cheveux noirs qui venait caresser ses épaules et qui lui tombaient de temps à autre dans les yeux, masquant son regard tantôt métallique, tantôt gris perle, elle avait remarqué, selon son humeur. Ce regard orageux démontrait sa force de tempéramment qui aurait aisément pu la charmer s'il n'était pas un total imbécile, arrogant et présomptueux Black. De plus, jamais il ne la verrait, elle, la Sang-de-Bourbe, autrement qu'un insecte qui ne méritait pas son regard, ni même de vivre.

\- Alors, qui est-ce ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Personne, se reprit Heather, sortant de ses pensées et balayant mentalement l'image de Regulus.

\- Oh aller, tu peux me le dire, insista-t-elle.

\- Je ne te mens pas, Lu'. Il n'y a personne, lui assura-t-elle.

Lucinda la regarda. Heather soupira d'irritation en voyant que Lucinda ne la croyait pas. Elle se leva et rangea son mouchoir si précieux dans son sac. Celui-là, elle ne laisserait pas Regulus s'en emparer et le détruire. S'il essayait, elle allait s'assurer qu'il ne puisse jamais avoir de descendance.

Lucinda allait relancer la discussion quand sa mère appela tout le monde pour le repas. Heather cacha son soupir de soulagement. Lucinda lui lança un regard courroucé auquel elle répondit par un sourire repentant qui lui vallut une claque sur le bras, la faisant éclater de rire et qui fit bouder un peu plus son amie.

* * *

Durant le repas, Heather passa une bonne partie du temps à discuter avec Remus du passage des B.U. . Ce dernier comptait les passer dans sept matières : Arithmancie, Histoire de la Magie, Défence Contre les Forces du Mal, Potions, Botanique, Sortilège et Métamorphose. Heather ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était sûrement les mêmes matières que les autres Maraudeurs allaient choisir, à une ou deux matirères prêt.

\- Et toi Heather ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Je songe à passer mes BUSEs dans neuf matières : Astronomie, Histoire de la Magie, Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Potions, Métamorphose, Etudes des Runes, Sortièges et Botanique, énonça-t-elle.

\- Neuf ? s'étonna Lucinda.

\- Ce n'est pas si énorme, répondit simplement Heather en haussant les épaules.

Remus rigola de la tête que faisait sa soeur tandis que ses parents complimentaient le courage de son amie. Certes, pour Heather, neuf épreuves n'étaient pas énormes, mais c'était quand même au dessus de la moyenne de matières que les étudients choisissaient de passer. Connaissant Heather, elle réussirait à toutes les avoir... sauf peut-être une.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir prendre Histoire de la Magie ? la taquina-t-il.

\- Il me faut bien un challenge ! répondit-elle en lui tirant puérilement la langue.

Remus éclata de rire. Il aurait dû ce douter que Heather ne s'avouerait pas vaincu devant une matière, qu'elle soit ennuyeuse à en mourir, difficile ou non. Elle allait redoubler d'ardeur jusqu'à réussir. Et avec la volonté dont elle faisait preuve, il ne doutait pas qu'elle ait le dernier mot.

\- Heather, que dirais-tu d'un petit tour sur le chemin de traverse ? proposa finalement Lucinda alors qu'ils arrivaient au dessert.

\- Excellente idée, approuva-t-elle. Il me faut un nouveau nécessaire à balais, ajouta-t-elle.

Lyall leva un sourcil. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que leur invitée s'intéresse aux balais. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Remus, une interrogation muette dans son regard. Hope quant à elle fixait Heather comme si elle avait dit quelque chose d'absurde. Une fille aussi féminine et douce pouvait-elle possiblement être aussi garçon manqué ?

\- Heather est dans l'équipe de quidditch avec James et Sirius, expliqua Remus à son père.

\- Oh, fit-il surpris.

Il posa son regard sur la jeune fille qui se sentit un peu intimidée. Lyall eut une nouvelle opinion sur elle. Un quelque peut de respect et d'intérêt. Le quidditch était le sport le plus réputé du monde sorcier. Et les équipes à Poudlard prenaient les meilleurs parmi les élèves. Pour réussir à y rentrer, elle devait avoir de très bonnes dispositions.

\- Quel poste occupes-tu ? demanda-t-il, son regain d'intérêt étonnant l'intéressée.

\- J'occupe le poste de batteuse, avec Sirius depuis l'année dernière, répondit-elle en acceptant la part de gâteau que lui proposait Hope.

\- Et le capitaine se repose toujours sur elle pour les stratégies défensives, ajouta Lucinda, soudain très intéressée par la conversation.

Heather sourit avec modestie, refusant de se vanter de ses capacités d'observation. Lucinda pouvait bien la mettre sur un pied d'estale si elle le souhaitait, mais elle ignorait tout de l'entraînement rigoureux auquel elle se soumettait. Elle ne s'entraînait pas que sur un balais. Pour garder la forme, elle courait chaque jour, soit tôt le matin, soit en fin d'après-midi. Quant à ses capacités d'observation, elle était tout simplement attentive à ce qu'elle voyait pour mieux progresser.

\- Cette année on va gagner ! s'écria Lucinda.

\- Tu vas un peu vite en besogne, remarqua Heather en levant un sourcil. Dois-je te rappeler que Serpentard est redoutable depuis qu'ils ont Black comme attrapeur ? Loin de moi l'idée de dénigrer un de mes co-équipiers, mais notre attrapeur ne fait pas le poids face à Black, expliqua-t-elle.

\- J'imagine que le quidditch est dans leur sang, souffla Remus.

\- Tu connais bien les Black ? s'enquit Lyall en prenant une gorgée de vin.

Heather réfléchit très posément à la réponse qu'elle allait formuler. Elle ne savait pas trop comment répondre à cette question. Le père de Remus était assez intimidant de par son caractère assez taciturne. Et il semblait se méfier d'elle, si bien qu'elle avait peur de faire un faux pas et de rendre tout le monde mal à l'aise. Elle décida finalement de dire la vérité.

\- Black est ma malédiction, avoua-t-elle d'un ton pince sans rire. Que ce soit Sirius qui s'amuse à me faire sortir de mes gonds, ou son frère à qui j'ai cassé le nez, marmonna-t-elle.

Hope fronça le nez en entendant la dernière partie de la phrase. Lyall, lui sembla intrigué. Il ne tarda pas à demander des précisions sur ce malheureux incidant. Quand elle expliqua la raison de son emportement, il éclata de rire et la félicita, à la grande stupeur de tous. Hope rappela son époux à l'ordre avec un air désaprobateur tandis que Lucinda souriait sous cape et que Remus toussotait derrière son verre.

\- C'était un peu excessif, commenta Hope.

\- Mais mérité, intervint Lucinda.

Hope ramena sa fille à l'ordre avant de lui demander de l'aider à débarrasser la table. Elle s'exécuta sous l'oeil amusé de son père. Ce dernier semblait s'être un peu détendu et avait maintenant un visage plus lumineux et enjoué. Finalement, peut-être prenait-il un peu de temps avant de s'ouvrir aux autres. _Comme Remus..._

\- Tout comme les deux heures de retenues en sa compagnie, soupira Heather avec un air contrit.

\- Ça aussi, acquiesça Lucinda en se mordillant la lèvre, une fois revenue à sa place.

\- Je comprends maintenant la malédiction, commenta Lyall. Mais je plainds cet enfant, reprit finalement le père. Il a été élevé ainsi et ne connait pour ainsi dire rien du monde extérieur à son cercle familial.

Heather ne pouvait qu'approuver. Cela ne lui rendait pas Regulus plus agréable, mais au moins elle pouvait le comprendre. Elle le plaignait car, même si elle avait perdu ses parents, au moins ils l'avaient aimée sans condition et sans la conditionner par une éducation erronée et amenée par la peur de l'inconnu et du changement. Regulus n'avait pas eu cette chance. Toutefois, il y avait des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pardonner.

\- Certaines choses ne sont pas excusables, déclara-t-elle finalement en baissant la tête. Faire du mal aux autres par pur plaisir dépend de notre propre volonté, d'un choix moral que nous seul pouvons faire, même s'il découle d'une éducation à laquelle on ne peut faire autrement que de se soumettre. Au final on reste seul maître de nos actions.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Lyall, de plus en plus impressioné par sa maturité et sa sagesse. Mais le monde n'est ni tout noir, ni tout blanc, déclara-t-il. On ne naît pas bon ou mauvais et l'on peut se fourvoyer, se tromper de chemin. L'important c'est comment on choisit de réparer ses erreurs. On peut soit les fuirs, soit apprendre d'elles et se battre pour changer. Cela prend beaucoup de courage pour se révolter contre un système dont on a été prisonnier depuis sa naissance.

Heather réfléchit à tout ceci et finit par acquiescer, remerciant cet homme pour essayer de l'éclairer. Il lui sourit gentiment avant de finir son verre de vin et de proposer un jeu d'échec à Remus qui s'empressa d'accepter. Heather demeura à table avec Lucinda qui, elle aussi, avait été laissée pensive par ce discours qu'avait tenu son père. Il y avait beaucoup de vrai dans ce qu'il avait dit, Heather le savait. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas pardonner à Regulus. Si Sirius avait pu se rebeller contre sa famille, Regulus aurait également pu le faire, mais s'était un couard. Là était toute la différence.

\- En route ? proposa Lucinda en donnant un coup de tête en direction de la cheminée.

\- Je te suis, répondit Heather, encore pensive.

Elles se levèrent alors, allant chercher de quoi faire leurs achats dans la chambre de Lucinda avant de redescendre et de se diriger vers la cheminée en discutant de choses insignifiantes comme le temps qu'il allait faire dans les jours à venir et à quel point les garçons pouvaient être bêtes parfois. _Surtout lui_ , pensa Heather alors que l'image de Regulus revenait squatter son esprit où il n'était manifestement pas désiré.

\- Je peux me joindre à vous ? demanda Hope en sortant de la cuisine, s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon qu'elle posa ensuite sur la table.

\- Bien sûr, répondit immédiatement Heather avec un grand sourire, coupant l'herbe sous le pied à son amie.

Hope se débarrassa de son tablier, enfila une veste et attrapa son sac avant de venir se mettre à leurs côtés dans la cheminée. Lucinda attrapa un peu de poudre de cheminette et énonça clairement leur destination avant de la jeter à leurs pieds. A ce moment, en posant son regard sur le père et le fils, Heather ne put s'empêcher de se sentir grandie par sa discussion avec Lyall.

Il lui avait offert un nouveau point de vue, une nouvelle perspective, et elle lui en était très reconnaissante. _Bien que ça ne m'avance pas dans mon problème..._ Toutefois, elle avait une petite idée sur un début de solution. Elle allait se montrer plus intelligente que Regulus. Maintenant ça allait être à elle de le guider, de lui montrer une autre voie que celle dictée par son éducation. Qui sait, peut-être pourrait-il changer...

* * *

\- Je vous rejoins dans un moment, déclara Lucinda avant de disparaître parmi la foule déambulant dans les rues.

Heather lança un regard intrigué à la mère de son amie qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Hope n'avait pas l'habitude des endroits sorciers. Elle ne venait que très rarement sur le chemin de traverse et, pour dire la vérité, elle n'y connaissais pas grand chose. Ce n'était pas son monde, mais elle faisait cependant l'effort d'essayer de comprendre, pour son mari comme pour ses enfants.

\- Lucinda m'a appris pour tes parents, commença doucement la mère.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, je n'aime pas en parler, coupa immédiatement Heather. C'est un sujet très sensible et le simple fait de l'évoquer provoque en moi un élan de détresse.

\- Je suis navrée, s'excusa immédiatement Hope, attristée.

Heather se força à lui sourire pour mettre fin au malaise qui venait tout juste de s'établir entre elles. Il était évident que les parents de Lucinda et Remus seraient curieux à son sujet, qu'ils chercheraient à en apprendre plus sur elle. Il suffisait qu'elle érige très clairement les règles dés le début, à savoir : la conversation au sujet de son passé et de ses parents était prohibée. Pour le reste, elle était ouverte à toute discussion.

\- Me revoilà ! s'écria Lucinda en courant vers sa mère et Heather.

Elle tenait dans sa main gauche la hence d'une caisse de transport pour chat. Heather leva un sourcil. Elle savait que Remus et elle disposaient d'une magnifique chouette. Pourquoi Lucinda aurait-elle besoin du caisse de transport pour chat, sachant qu'un chat et une chouette était très rarement compatibles.

Toute souriant, Lucinda s'arrêta devant elle et la lui tendit. Elle éclata de rire devant l'expression ahurie de son amie. Cette dernière ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Comprenant que Lucinda n'en démordrait pas, elle prit avec précaution la caisse et lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

\- Tu ne nous à jamais dit ta date d'anniversaire, alors chaque année, Lily et moi achetons quelque chose pour ce jour. Je me doute que si tu ne nous le dis pas, c'est que tu ne veux pas le fêter, expliqua Lucinda. Mais ce cadeau, je suis sûre qu'il te fera plaisir.

Lucinda releva l'étoffe qui masquait la grille de la caisse de transport. Heather fut émue aux larmes. Dans la caisse, deux magnifiques yeux argents la fixaient avec calme et intelligence. Un magnifique Maine Coon au pelage argenté et noir qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quelques mois.

\- Je t'ai vu le regarder quand on est passé devant la vitrine, reprit Lucinda. Tu n'as pas d'animal de compagnie, alors j'ai pensé...

\- Merci Lu', souffla Heather, les larmes dégringolant sur ses joues alors qu'elle attirait son amie dans ses bras.

\- C'est un mâle, ajouta-t-elle. Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

En fichant ses yeux dans les prunelles si familières de ce chat, un visage traversa l'esprit de la jeune fille. Un visage munit de ces mêmes yeux gris, de cette même intelligence profonde. Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de trouver l'ironie de la situation assez amusante finalement. Elle avait hâte de voir la tête de son ennemi à l'entente de ce nom.

\- Cor Leonis, fit-elle alors, surprenant la mère et la fille. Je vais l'appeler ainsi : Cor Leonis.

\- Pourquoi ? osa finalement demander Lucinda.

\- Parce qu'il est majestueux comme un lion et que je suis sûre que son coeur est fait de lumière et de bonté, malgré son apparence.

Lucinda ne comprit pas vraiment cette explication. Mais elle ne chercha pas à comprendre d'avantage. Elle sourit, heureuse de voir son amie rayonner ainsi. Hope suivit les deux jeunes filles, avec l'agréable sentiment d'une amitié qui ne ternirait jamais peu importe les épreuves et le temps.

* * *

 **Fin du Dixième Chapitre**

* * *

Et comme je suis très sympa, je vous offre, encore une fois, un avant goût du chapitre suivant par l'intermédiaire de quelques dialogues.

 **Chapitre 11**

 _Sacra Mentis Coniungeris_

 _\- J'ai pas de temps à perdre Black alors si t'as quelque chose à dire, dis-le, sinon dégage. Ta présence m'horripile._

 _\- Tu n'aurais pas confondu deux livres totalement différents, je n'aurais pas perdu mon temps avec une Sang-de-Bourbe._

 _\- La Sang-de-Bourbe, comme tu dis, elle t'emmerde, Black. Et si je suis si indigne de ta présence, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là, ta seigneurie ?_

 _[...]_

 _\- Ton esprit est bloqué, mon enfant. Quelqu'un a placé un verrou dans ton esprit qui t'empêche d'accéder à tes souvenirs._

 _\- Vous vous trompez._

 _\- Te souviens-tu de ta vie avant tes six ans ?_

 _[...]_

 _\- Que ressentez-vous ?_

 _\- J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de mon âme a disparu. Stupide, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _[...]_

 _\- Black, tu n'as pas mieux à faire que de te glisser dans mon dos ?_

 _\- Ton précieux ruban a fait un magnifique feu de joie cet été._

 _\- Va te faire foutre, Black. Si ta seule réjouissance se trouve dans le malheur des autres, tu es encore plus pitoyable que je le pensais !_


	11. Chapitre 11 - Sacra Mentis Coniungeris

**Je me suis fais la réflexion qu'il était peut-être temps que je publie ce chapitre. Étant donné que j'ai pris pas mal d'avance, il n'y a pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Bref, voici donc la suite de cette fanfic où j'adore maltraiter les personnages ! Si, si, je vous assure, je suis une parfaite sadique !**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture avec l'espoir de recevoir quelques reviews de votre part.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 _Sacra Mentis Coniungeris_

* * *

Les vacances s'étaient très vite finies. Heather avait fait de son mieux pour partager son temps entre ses amis. Elle avait, à la demande de James, passé quelques jours chez lui. Elle avait eut la surprise d'apprendre les mésaventures de Sirius avec sa famille, et le soulagement de le voir accueuilli chez les Potter.

Bien évidemment, Sirius se cachait derrière son attitude habituelle afin de paraître complètement indifférent à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Heather ne chercha pas à savoir les détails. Elle se comporta normalement afin de ne pas mettre le jeune homme dans l'embarras. Cependant, le garçon semblait à présent moins enclin à jouer les charmeurs avec elle, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Les Potter l'avaient trouvée charmante à souhait et lui avaient fait promettre de revenir les voir une prochaine fois. Heather n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de le promettre avant de partir. Ils n'avaient pas cherché à en savoir plus sur son passé et s'étaient contentés de ce qu'elle avait bien voulu leur dire, ce pourquoi elle leur en était reconnaissante.

La rentrée était arrivée bien vite et avec elle les achats des fournitures scolaires. Heather ne s'était pas trop attardée sur ce point. Elle avait fait ses courses avec ingéniosité et rapidité afin de ne pas se retrouver coincer dans une foule de personnes ou à attendre des heures en caisse.

Elle avait ramené Cor Leonis à Poudlard bien avant la rentrée. Elle n'avait pas perdu de temps pour le présenter à son père qui parut admiratif devant l'animal. Le chat ne mit pas longtemps à s'habituer au château et à trouver ses repères. Il dormait chaque soir dans le lit de Heather, collé à elle comme un aimant. Elle s'y était bien vite habituée.

Elle avait également établi un programme très détaillé pour ses recherches et révisions. Elle avait fait de son travail sur sa transformation en animagus sa priorité. Ensuite venait le travail à fournir pour le passage des B.U. dans lequel elle s'était déjà bien avancée. Elle avait également planifié ses recherches pour décrypter les étranges runes sur son bracelet. Mais ce dernier point n'était en aucun cas une priorité pour elle cette année.

Elle avisa l'heure et s'empara de sa robe de sorcière. Elle l'enfila en vitesse, se tressa les cheveux avant de les attacher à l'aide d'un simple élastique. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle à son chat qui ronronnait sur le lit. Ce dernier s'étira en baillant avant de s'asseoir et de la regarder de ses yeux pleins d'intelligence.

\- Je reviens un peu plus tard, bonhomme, lui dit-elle en caressant sa tête avant de gratter derrière ses oreilles.

Le chat ronronna de plus belle avant de chercher un peu plus le contact de la main de sa maîtresse. Puis, Heather quitta le dortoir sous les yeux calmes de son chat. Elle descendit en vitesse les grands escaliers et se précipita hors du château. Elle arriverait à l'heure si elle marchait vite. Elle renconta Hagrid sur le chemin.

\- Tu vas vers les quais, Heather ? demanda-t-il de sa voix bourrue.

\- Oui, je vais rejoindre mes amis, sourit-elle.

\- Alors je vais marcher avec toi, conclut-il en lui souriant.

Heather accepta avec plaisir sa compagnie. Il avait été le premier après Dumbledore, ici à Poudlard, à lui témoigner de l'affection et à tenter de lui faciliter la vie. Il avait beaucoup aidé la petite fille qu'elle était à ce moment à se sentir plus confiante et moins effrayée dans ce château qu'elle ne connaissait pas, lui avait expliqué et raconté des histoires sur le monde magique dont elle avait été exclue auparavant.

Elle était arrivée à l'âge de sept ans dans cet immense château et n'avait donc pas sa place dans les cours de magie. Dumbledore, bien évidemment, lui donnait quelques cours, une éducation particulière, se relayant parfois avec d'autres professeurs pour lui enseigner des rudiments de magie. Elle avait accepté ces ensegnements avec soulagement car ils l'empêchaient de s'ennuyer.

Quand elle n'avait pas de cours particuliers adaptés à son âge, elle se baladait dans le parc et rejoignait Hagrid qui se faisait une joie de lui tenir compagnie. Elle avait appris plein de choses avec lui sur les créatures magiques et c'était grâce à lui qu'elle en avait fait une passion. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à s'occuper des créatures qu'elle rencontrait.

Un jour, elle s'était aventurée dans la forêt interdite et Hagrid l'avait retrouvée et grondée très sévèrement.

\- Cet endroit est très dangereux, Heather ! l'avait-il disputée en attrapant son bras pour la ramener vers la lisière.

\- Mais Hagrid, je me suis fait un ami, avait-elle pleurniché.

Hagrid n'avait pas tout de suite compris de quoi cette enfant parlait. Il avait regardé aux alentours sans voir quoi que ce soit. La forêt était déserte autour d'eux, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'ils y étaient seuls, et encore moins en sécurité. Il avait regardé l'enfant dont il tenait toujours le bras et dirigé son regard dans la direction que ses yeux ne semblaient pas vouloir quitter, comme hypnotisés.

\- Que vois-tu, Heather ? avait-il finalement demandé en s'agenouillant devant elle.

Elle avait reporté son regard vers lui, intriguée, comme s'il lui avait posé la question la plus stupide qui soit. Elle avait ensuite redirigé son regard devant elle, puis l'avait ramené sur Hagrid. Plusieurs fois elle avait fait cet aller et retour, les sourcils froncés de perplexité.

\- Tu ne le vois pas ? s'était-elle étonnée. Juste là, avait-elle ajouté en pointant du doigt devant elle.

Hagrid avait suivi la direction sans voir âme qui vive. C'est alors qu'il avait compris. Cette enfant voyait ce que le commun des mortels ne voyait pas. Ses yeux voyaient les Sombrales et elle n'avait pas semblé effrayée. Il l'avait regardée caresser l'animal qu'il ne pouvait voir lui-même, puis elle avait pris la main qu'il lui tendait pour se laisser guider hors de la forêt.

Hagrid s'était alors posé bien des questions. Tout ce qu'il avait su jusqu'à présent sur cette fille adoptive du directeur était qu'elle était née de parents moldus. Il avait alors fait part de cette aventure à Dumbledore et se dernier n'avait pas parut surpris. Il lui avait alors tout expliqué : la mort tragique des parents de la petite dans un accident domestique dont elle avait été témoin, son temps à l'orphelinat jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve... Après tout ceci, Hagrid ne pouvait pas trouver étrange qu'elle voit les Sombrales, ni qu'elle ait passé un certain temps sans déboiser un mot à qui que ce soit à son arrivée.

Depuis ce temps, la petite Heather avait bien grandi. Elle avait gagné en beauté, en charme et en confiance. Il n'était pas peu fière de ses progrès. Elle avait gardé ses yeux d'enfant, mais elle n'en était plus une. Elle était d'une maturité surprenante pour son âge. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas changé pour lui, elle se comportait avec lui comme elle l'avait toujours fait, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle le considérait un peu comme un oncle à qui elle pouvait tout dire.

Ils étaient arrivés sur les quais en un rien de temps. Le temps parraît toujours plus court en bonne compagnie après tout. Le quai était désert et ils attendirent le Poudlard Express en silence. La nuit tombait et au loin, un sifflement leur apprit que le train arrivait. Heather regarda la locomotive et les voitures passer devant elle, ralentissant progressivement jusqu'à s'immobiliser sur les railles.

Puis, elle observa la foule d'élèves émerger des différentes voitures et envahir les quais tel un raz-de-marré. Elle peina à repérer ses amis dans tout ce capharnaüm. Les premières années semblaient tout éxcités à l'idée de découvrir enfin cette fameuse école de sorcellerie dont ils avaient dû rêver depuis des lustres. Les plus âgées, eux, se réjouissaient de se retrouver mais étaient bien plus calmes.

Hagrid ne perdit pas de temps à rassembler les premières années et à les emmener vers les barques. Heather resta sur place et tenta une nouvelle fois de repérer ses amis. Mais il restait encore trop de personnes sur les quais. Elle sentit une présence dans son dos et se retourna immédiatement.

\- Black, tu n'as pas mieux à faire que de te glisser dans mon dos ? railla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se détourner de lui.

\- Ton précieux ruban a fait un magnifique feu de joie cet été, rétorqua-t-il.

Il eut la satisfaction de la voir se crisper. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui et le fusilla du regard. Il se réjouissait tellement de lui faire mal, n'est-ce pas ? Elle le toisa un moment d'un regard qu'elle imaginait haineux à souhait avant de répondre :

\- Va te faire foutre, Black. Si ta seule réjouissance se trouve dans le malheur des autres, tu es encore plus pitoyable que je le pensais !

Puis, elle remarqua enfin ses amis un peu plus loin. Elle laissa Regulus en plan et se précipita vers eux. Lucinda rigolait avec son jumeau, Sirius discutait avec Peter et James faisait les yeux doux à une Lily qui l'ignorait toujours autant. Heather sauta dans les bras de Lucinda qui cria de joie. Puis elle salua les autres avec tout autant de ferveur sous l'oeil de Regulus qui ne pouvait détacher le regard de cette fille qui l'obsédait.

Il la haïssait de ne pas le laisser en paix, qu'elle hante toujours son esprit quand il désirait oublier. Ce ruban qui semblait tant important pour elle, il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en séparer. Il le gardait, bien malgré lui dans une de ses poches. C'était comme s'il s'agissait pour lui d'un porte-bonheur. Comme s'il espérait que le courage de cette fille passerait en lui grâce à ce simple ruban.

Il jeta un dernier regard au groupe de Gryffondors qui se dirigeaient vers les calèches et revint à lui quand un de ses camarades lui tapa sur l'épaule. Se secouant mentalement, Regulus lâcha le ruban dans sa poche qu'il avait serré entre ses doigts machinalement avant de suivre son camarade et de bavarder avec lui sans vraiment l'écouter.

* * *

Une fois bien installés dans leurs salles communes, les amis purent enfin se raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les vacances. James s'excusa plusieurs fois de ne pas l'avoir invitée comme il le lui avait promis, mais Hether ne lui en avait ppas tenu rigueur et l'avait rassuré. Puis, les filles montèrent dans leur dortoire pour parler entre elles, laissant les garçons ensembles.

Lily s'assit tranquillement sur son lit, délaissant sa malle encore pleine qui l'invitait malicieusement à la défaire et à ranger ses affaires. Lucinda, elle, ne perdit pas de temps et commença à ranger ses propres affaires pour ne pas avoir à le faire plus tard quand elle ne serait pas motivée.

\- Alors Lil's, commença Heather. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Lily soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit, regardant le plafond. Elle semblait un peu perturbée. Heather devinait bien que cela avait un rapport avec sa HHS mais après, elle ne savait pas exactement quoi. Lily tourna son regard vers son amie qui était assise en tailleur sur son lit, son chat collé à sa jambe gauche et ronronnant. Elle sourit.

\- Je vois que notre cadeau t'a plu, fit-elle plus joyeuse.

\- Oui, merci Lil's, répondit Heather avec un grand sourire. Cor Leonis est adorable.

Lily arqua un sourcil en entendant le nom étrange du chat avant de finalement hausser les épaules. Ce n'était pas son chat après tout. Si le nom plaisait à son amie, c'était son choix après tout.

\- Tu as détourné la conversation, lui reprocha gentiment Heather en se levant pour venir s'asseoir sur le lit de son amie.

\- Petunia a ramené son fiancé chez nous l'autre jour, soupira Lily. Vernon. C'est ma soeur... en pire.

Heather grimaça. Elle ne connaissait pas personnellement Petunia, mais aux vues de ce que Lily lui avait dit d'elle, ce n'était pas joli-joli. Alors si ce Vernon était pire qu'elle, c'était cauchemar garantit pour son amie. Heather se rapprocha et lui tapota gentiment la cuisse en signe de soutient.

\- Tu sais Lil's, commença-t-elle. Si tu ne veux pas retrouner chez toi pour les vacances, tu n'as qu'à rester avec moi.

Lily leva ses yeux embués de larmes sur son amie et se redressa pour lui sauter au cou. Heather tenta de la consoler de son mieux. Avoir une famille et ne pas s'entendre avec n'était pas une chose facile. Heather se demandait même si ce n'était pas pire que de ne pas avoir de famille. Lily et Lucinda étaient comme des soeurs pour elle. Dire qu'elle ferait tout pour les aider était en dessous de la réalité.

\- Ouais Lil's, les vacances prochaines, on reste toutes ici, conclut Lucinda en sortant de la marée infernale qu'étaient ses affaires. Pour Noël par contre... grimaça-t-elle.

\- Noël est une fête qui se doit d'être passée en famille mais... Lil's, nous sommes ta famille, déclara Heather en lui frottant le dos. Bien sûr on n'est pas liées par le sang, mais... Souvens-toi de ce que nous a dit Dumbledore quand vous êtes arrivées pour votre première année. Poudlard est votre maison, votre famille.

Lily renifla et hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Ce que Heather disait était vrai. A Poudlard, on se faisait des amis et on vivait des choses extraordinaires. Heather ne partageait peut-être pas le même sang qu'elle, mais dans son coeur, elle était sa soeur. Bien plus que ne l'avait jamais été Petunia.

\- En plus, sourit Heather. Moi aussi je porte le nom d'une fleur.

La plaisanterie fit sourire Lily à travers ses larmes et elle resserra son étreinte. Heather la lui rendit sans retenue et Lucinda vint se joindre à elle, dernier tiers de leur trio. Ce que Heather avait dit et qui était passé pour une plaisanterie, certes intentionnelle, était en faite vrai. Heather signifiait "bruyère". Pas la plus vivante et jolie des fleurs, elle était de celles que l'on mettait sur les tombes généralement, mais une fleur tout de même.

L'heure du repas et de la présentation des premières années n'allait pas tarder. Heather aida Lily à effacer les dernières traces de sa détresse et elles descendirent toutes dans la salle commune où les garçons les attendaient. Sirius semblait lui aussi différent. Heather était sûre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose cet été là. James, lui, voyait son visage s'illuminer dés que Lily entrait dans son champ de vision. Remus, lui, souriait gentiment et Heather vint claquer une bise sur sa joue et sur celle de Sirius qui sortit brusquement de ses pensées, surpris.

\- Tu es bien plus séduisant comme ça, fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil farceur.

\- Hey ! Et moi ?! pleurnicha James.

Heather fit un clin d'oeil à Lily qui rougit imperceptiblement. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce et James eut un petit rire avant de se lever et de venir vers elle.

\- Tant pis, c'est moi qui t'embrasserai, déclara-t-il en posant tendrement ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Lily demeura sans voix avant de le fusiller du regard, ce qui accentua les rires dans la salle commune, avant de se diriger d'un pas furieux vers le portrait de la grosse dame. Heather haussa les épaules, impuissante et un peu désolée pour James. Lucinda décida que Sirius méritait une autre bise pour lui remonter le moral et partit à la suite de Lily.

Les garçons se levèrent et suivirent Heather. Remus discuta avec elle du passage des BUSEs, laissant ses amis partir devant. Durant tout ce temps, Peter avait demeuré silencieux. Heather plaignait parfois ce pauvre garçon d'être toujours dans l'ombre de ses amis, mais quelque chose avait changé dans son regard et lui faisait froid dans le dos.

* * *

Durant la présentation des premières années, les amis s'amusaient à essayer de deviner dans quelle maison untel ou unetelle serait envoyé. Heather, par contre, demeura un peu en retrait de ces paris. Elle se souvenait encore de son affectation à Gryffondor et de ce que lui avait dit le choixpeau. Pour elle, ce n'était pas matière à rire. De plus, le regard de Peter l'avait chamboulée et elle avait un mauvais présentiment.

Les premières années étaient pour la plupart stressés. Le suspens quant à la maison qui deviendrait la leur était une chose à laquelle ils n'étaient pas habitués. Comme toujours, chaque fois qu'un élève se retrouvait envoyé à Serpentard, Gryffondor le huait, et réciproquement. Heather, elle, trouvait ça complètement stupide et n'y participait pas. Comment espérer que les relations entre maisons s'améliorent si dés la première année il y avait de l'hostilité ?

\- Alors, que s'est-il passé cet été ? demanda doucement Heather à Sirius qui avait pris place à côté d'elle.

Il se raidit immédiatement et Heather posa sa main sur son bras avec douceur. Sirius plongea son regard dans le sien mais ne semblait pas décidé à parler. Alors Heather retira sa main et lui fit un sourire d'excuse un peu triste avant de reporter son attention sur Lucinda qui décrivait comment son frère avait passé la plupart des vacances enfermé dans sa chambre avec ses bouquins.

\- Je ne critiquerai pas, j'ai fais pareil, déclara Heather en faisant un clin d'oeil à Remus qui le lui rendit, amusé.

\- Traitresse ! s'offusqua Lucinda en boudant, ce qui fit rire le groupe d'amis.

Le repas suivit son cours et Heather fit de son mieux pour ne pas embarrasser Sirius avec ses questions. Elle évitait le sujet et, chaque fois que la conversation dérivait sur lui et les vacances, elle faisait de son mieux pour changer le sujet par une question posée à Remus ou bien à James sur n'importe quel autre sujet. En quittant la grande salle, Sirius attrapa sa main et la serra avec reconnaissance alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir. Heather lui sourit amicalement et lui rendit la pareil avant de lâcher sa main. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées non plus.

En arrivant à la porte, elle se retrouva coincée entre les deux frères. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Sirius pour l'insiter au calme. Elle ne voulait surtout pas d'incident, et encore moins avant même le début des cours. Elle planta son regard d'émeraude dans celui gris acier de Regulus et le défia de faire quoi que ce soit.

Regulus ne comprenait pas cette fille. L'année passée, elle n'avait cessé de fuire son frère, et aujourd'hui elle lui tenait la main. Il la pensait plus intelligente et plus fière que ça. Tomber dans les bras de son frère... elle n'était pas si spéciale que ça finalement. Il détourna le regard et s'en alla en lui donnant un coup d'épaule par la même occasion.

Heather, plus fine et plus petite que lui, se retrouva déséquilibrée et la seule chose qui l'empêcha de tomber fut le torse de Sirius contre lequel elle avait été projetée. Il l'aida à se stabiliser en gromelant contre son imbécile de frère et ils reprirent leur chemin en direction de la salle commune.

Les jours et les semaines passaient, toutes semblables et pourtant différentes. Heather continuait ses recherches sur les étranges runes ornant sont bracelet. Ce qui l'étonnait de plus en plus au sujet de ce bracelet, c'est sa constitution. C'était une oeuvre d'art en argent massif. Pas le genre de bracelet que l'on trouvait partout et surtout pas quelque chose que de modestes moldus auraient pu lui offrir.

Malgré le temps qu'elle passait à rechercher la signification de ces runes, elle ne parvint pas à les décrypter. Même son professeur de runes avait dû s'avouer vaincu. Il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de runes parmi ses livres et ne pouvait donc pas l'aider. Il lui avait demandé si elle pouvait lui laisser son bracelet pour qu'il approfondisse ses recherches, mais elle avait refusé. Ce bracelelet était un memento de sa mère, elle le savait et ne pouvait s'en séparer aussi facilement. Mais cela impliquait également que toute sa vie avait été un mensonge... Heather ne savait plus où elle en était.

Frustrée de ne pas réussir à trouver leur signification, Heather décida de laisser ses recherches sur les runes en standby. Elle se concentra plus sur sa forme animagus, passant la plupart de son temps dans la salle sur demande, ou bien à réviser pour le passage de BUSEs en compagnie de Remus et de ceux qui désiraient se joindre à eux. C'était plus productif de travailler en groupe pour partager des points de vus et s'entraider.

Et c'est ainsi que passèrent les trois premiers mois. Le match de Quidditch qui les avaient opposés à Serdaigle avait été gagné sans gande difficulté, menés vers la victoire par un nouveau capitaine en la personne de James. Ce dernier cependant se reposait toujours sur Heather pour les stratégies, comme l'avait fait son prédécesseur.

Lily était restée pour les vacances d'automne mais Heather se doutait bien qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle pour les vacances de Noël. Lily avait beau avoir des problèmes avec sa soeur, elle ne voulait pas infliger ça à ses parents qui n'y étaient pour rien. Heather le comprenait parfaitement.

Sirius n'avait pas encore décidé de se confier sur ce qui s'était passé durant l'été et, honnêtement, Heather ne lui jetait pas la pierre. Chacun avait son jardin secret et elle respectait son choix. Au moins il savait que s'il se décidait à en parler, elle était là.

* * *

Heather sortit de la salle commune en compagnie de Lily et Lucinda. Ces derniers temps, les trois sorcières lançaient des coups d'oeil anxieux vers le plafond. Il était vrai que le corps enseignant avait trouvé amusant que, durant tout le mois de décembre, du gui apparaisse aléatoirement et piège quelques malheureux élèves.

Jusqu'à présent, Heather et ses amies avaient été chanceuses, mais elles n'étaient pas hors de danger. Tant qu'elles ne se seraient pas fait piéger, elles seraient en danger de se retrouver coincer avec quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'elles se décident à embrasser la dite personne. Heather frissona de dégoût. Elle ne voyait personne qu'elle serait ravie d'embrasser.

Elle discutait avec Lucinda en entrant dans la grande salle quand elle entendit un cri de détresse. Heather et Lucinda se retournèrent immédiatement et levèrent les yeux vers le plafond. Une branche de gui était apparue. Et sous elle se trouvait coincée... Lily. Heather hésitait entre le fou rire ou bien la compassion. Ses lèvres tiquaient, et elle se força à ne pas rire alors que Lucinda regardait leur amie avec compassion.

Tout le monde évitait la jeune sorcière et la branche de gui. Autant dire qu'elle allait rester coincée là encore un moment. C'était ce que pensait Heather jusqu'à ce qu'un Serpentard qu'elle connaissait très bien arrive, le nez plongé dans un de ses inombrables livres de potions. Il fut destabilisé quand il se retrouva bloqué par un mur invisible et leva les yeux de la page qu'il lisait avec acharnement.

C'était plus fort qu'elle, Heather éclata de rire, se cachant courageusement derrière Lucinda pour ne pas offusquer leur amie coincée sous le gui avec Severus. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil une nouvelle fois vers son amie qui, embarrassée, n'osait pas lever la tête vers son ami de toujours. Heather savança prudemment vers eux. Ce serait idiot de se faire piéger maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se posta à côté de Lily et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule en signe de soutient. Lily lui jeta un regard noir. D'abord elle se foutait de sa tronche et maintenant elle venait compatir de ses malheurs ?! Heather repartit dans un éclat de rire et fut bousculée par une personne qui, elle aussi, avait le nez plongé dans un livre... de runes cette fois. Les deux tombèrent dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes qui fit éclater de rire toute la grande salle.

Heather se redressa immédiatement pour constater que, si le sol était aussi confortable et chaud, ce n'était pas normal. En effet, sous elle était étendu... Regulus Black. _Je crois que Merlin se fout de ma tronche..._ Elle sentit immédiatement ses joues chauffer et se redressa si vite qu'elle en eut le tournis. Regulus se releva et épousseta sa robe de sorcier avant de la toiser de haut.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire attention ?! l'accusa-t-il, omettant le "Sang-de-Bourbe" qui devait lui pendre aux lèvres.

\- Va te faire foutre Black ! rétorqua-t-elle énervée. C'est toi qui ne regardais pas où tu allais !

Sur ces mots, Heather alla s'asseoir à sa table, à côté de Lucinda et Remus, rejointe peu de temps après par une Lily dépitée et... furieuse. Regulus en resta stupéfait. Finalement, elle n'était pas aussi irrécupérable qu'il l'avait cru. Il se hâta de rejoindre sa table et frissonna légèrement en se rappelant les formes douces et chaudes de son corps collé contre le sien. Il se gifla mentalement. _C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe... elle n'a rien de spécial !_

* * *

\- Celui qui a inventé cette tradition était un pur sadique ! grogna Lily en piquant violemment dans un morceau de poulet.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses Lil's, souffla Heather, en peinant à rester sérieuse, sous les yeux interrogatifs de la concernée et de leur autre amie. C'était avec Severus et non James.

Lucinda éclata de rire à ses paroles qu'heureusement James n'avait pas entendues et Lily se sentit penaude. Malheureusement, Heather ne compris pas à ce moment la gravité de cet événement. Si elle avait sû, peut-être aurait-elle pris la chose plus sérieusement.

\- Pourquoi c'était pas moi et Sirius ? chouina Lucinda.

Si Sirius l'entendit, il ne réagit pas. Remus par contre sembla gêné de la situation et se cacha derrière son verre de jus de citrouille. Il ne voulait surtout pas entendre sur qui sa soeur fantasmait. Encore moins si c'était un de ses meilleurs amis. Heather, elle, fut amusée.

\- Je te filerais bien un coup de main, fit-elle, mais j'ai bien trop peur que ça me retombe dessus. T'imagines l'horreur si je me retrouve coincée avec Black numéro 2 ? grimaça-t-elle.

Elle trouvait qu'elle avait suffisamment de malchance comme ça. Lucinda en rigola, mais Heather était bien trop sérieuse à ce sujet pour en rire. La conversation dériva sur Sirius qui avoua finalement vivre chez James depuis un incident survenu l'été avec sa famille. Heather était suffisament observatrice pour deviner ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était bien connu que les Black étaient de fervents défenseurs de la pureté du sang. Sirius avait dû se rebeller une fois de plus et s'était enfui de chez lui. Elle décida alors de détendre l'atmosphère pesante :

\- Je crains pour les nerfs de tes parents, James, commença-t-elle. Ils vont être mis à rudes épreuves pour supporter à présent non pas un, mais deux garnements ! Surtout que vous n'êtes pas les plus sages des fils, conclut-elle avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Sirius sourit et la tablée fut prise d'un fou rire. Mais Heather, bien qu'elle fut celle qui avait détendu l'atmosphère, n'avait pas vraiment envie de rire. Si maintenant Sirius avait quitté sa famille, cela signifiait que son frère demeurait seul et que tout allait reposer sur lui à présent. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers son ennemis juré et constata qu'il ne semblait pas différent de d'habitude. _C'est déjà un connard fini mais là..._

* * *

Après Noël et ses événements plus ou moins embarassants, était venu le temps du stress et des sauts d'humeurs. Tout le monde commençait à être à cranc en voyant la date fatidique des examens pour les BUSEs approcher.

Heather et Remus, qui s'étaient bien avancés et se sentaient plutôt confiants, avaient décidé de venir en aide aux cas les plus désespérés. A savoir : Les autres Maraudeurs, Lucinda, et quelques autres Gryffondors. Lily, elle, supportait très mal le stress, malgré le fait qu'elle ait révisé plus qu'il le fallait. La peur d'échouer demeurait, si bien que Heather passait son temps à la rassurer au détriment de sa propre assurance à elle. Le doute s'installait : Allait-elle y arriver elle-même ?

Le peu de temps libre qu'elle arrivait à grapiller, Heather le passait enfermée dans son dortoir avec une multitude de livres sur les runes, son chat ronronnant à ses pieds, en essayant en vein de percer les mystères de son bracelet ou bien elle se réfugiait dans la salle sur demande pour méditer et trouver sa forme animagus. Bien évidemment, le stress environnant ne lui permis pas de faire un seul pas vers la progression dans ses deux projets personnels. Ils demeurèrent en position d'insupportable stagnation.

Les sorties à Pré-au-Lards les aidèrent à faire un peu le vide dans leurs esprits et à se changer les idées. Bien évidemment, les garçons ne parlaient que de Quidditch et d'équipement pendant ces sorties alors que Heather se prenait à repenser à cette belle plume qu'elle avait vue l'année passée. Puis le souvenir de s'être retrouvée nez à nez avec Regulus la refroidit nettement et lui permit de penser à autre chose. Comment se faisait-il que le garçon qu'elle haïsssait le plus au monde la fascine de la sorte. Elle commençait à croire qu'elle virait masochiste.

Le jour de la Saint Valentin, Heather avait très sérieusement envisagé l'idée de se cacher dans la salle sur demande jusqu'à la fin de ce jour fatidique pour éviter de revivre la même situation que l'année précédente. Cependant, elle ne pouvait décemment pas sécher les cours avec l'approche des BUSEs. Elle avait donc fait de son mieux pour ne pas penser aux gloussements et aux regards.

Durant cette journée, elle avait bien vu plusieurs regards masculins la dévorer lorsqu'elle marchait le long des couloirs d'une salle à l'autre. Elle avait ravalé la boule de dégoût qui lui bloquait la gorge et avait fait de son mieux pour tout ignorer, marchant la tête haute. Jusqu'à se cogner dans Malédiction numéro un et éparpiller tous leurs bouquins au sol dans un couloir désert.

Heather soupira. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se disputer avec lui sur de qui provenait la faute de ce malheureux accrochage. Elle ramassa ses bouquins et se redressa, l'évita et reprit sa route jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Peut-être serait-elle tranquille là-bas. Elle doutait que la bibliothèque soit l'endroit de rendez-vous pour les couples.

A peine avait-elle déposé ses affaires et commencé sont devoir pour le cours de métamorphose (trois parchemins, rien que ça), que quelqu'un vint se planter devant sa table. Elle fit mine de l'ignorer. Si c'était encore un garçon qui espérait lui faire une déclaration, il pouvait aller se faire foutre. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Un livre tomba lourdement sur la table et elle le reconnut immédiatement. C'était son livre sur les animagi. Elle leva la tête pour croiser le regard gris acier de Regulus. Oh... elle avait dû oublier de le ramasser dans sa hâte. Il tendit la main, attendant apparemment qu'elle lui donne quelque chose.

Heather regarda parmis ses livres pour découvrir que l'un d'entre eux ne lui appartenait pas. Il était muni d'une couverture noire lisse et uniforme. Elle l'attrapa d'une main et le lui tendit tout en reprenant ses notes, sans voir l'expression de surprise du sorcier. Il prit le livre en fronçant les sourcils. _Une Sang-de-Bourbe se serait brûlée en touchant un tel livre appartenant à la famille Black._

\- J'ai pas de temps à perdre Black alors si t'as quelque chose à dire, dis-le, sinon dégage. Ta présence m'horripile.

\- Tu n'aurais pas confondu deux livres totalement différents, je n'aurais pas perdu mon temps avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, rétorqua-t-il.

\- La Sang-de-Bourbe, comme tu dis, elle t'emmerde, Black. Et si je suis si indigne de ta présence, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là, ta seigneurie ? railla-t-elle.

Il tourna les talons et quitta la bibliothèque en fulminant. Il était furieux. Contre elle, mais plus encore, contre lui-même. Contre elle pour ne jamais le laisser en paix, contre elle parce qu'elle s'accaparait son esprit sans remord et le faisait danser d'un pied sur l'autre sans jamais savoir comment s'y prendre avec elle, contre elle parce qu'il commençait à comprendre, contre elle parce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir, et surtout pas pour elle, contre elle pour avoir toujours raison à son sujet. Et enfin, contre lui pour être aussi faible face à ce tour du destin.

Regulus retourna dans son dortoir et jeta ses livres sur son lit avant d'aller s'adosser au mur. Il ressentait encore ce manque qui avait semblé s'étouffer chaque fois qu'elle était dans les parages. Quelque part, il regrettait de n'avoir pas essayé de gagner du temps, de l'insulter, de se prendre des remarques méprisantes, juste pour être en sa présence. Il ressortit le ruban de sa poche et le serra fort dans son poing. _Bravo Black, tu es complètement, indubitablement, et irrévocablement irrécupérable._

* * *

Heather dormait mal. Le stress et l'approche des examens la rendait nerveuse. Quand elle se réveillait après une longue nuit de sommeil perturbés et loins d'être réparateurs, elle sentait tout le poids de la fatigue. Elle commençait à se demander si elle allait survivre aux BUSEs.

Sur le terrain de Quidditch, elle pouvait penser à autre chose. Mais la fatigue l'empêchait de se donner à fond et lui faisait commettre des erreurs. Fâcheux. Très fâcheux... Surtout quand on est batteur et qu'un cognard arrive droit sur vous. Ses réactions étant diminuées par des nuits et des nuits de sommeil perturbé, elle le voyait déjà lui fracasser le crâne et l'envoyer au tapis.

Elle se trouvait isolée des autres, et donc hors de leur vues, cela ne l'étonna donc pas que personne ne vienne à son secours. Elle ferma les yeux très fort, attendant l'impact. Mais il n'en fut rien. Quelqu'un s'arrêta près d'elle, lui arracha sa batte des mains et dévia le cognard.

\- Heather, tu es sûre que ça va ? lui parvint la voix de James.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec surprise. Il était perplexe et à la façon dont ses sourcils se rejoignaient sur son front, il était inquiet. Elle hocha faiblement la tête et tenta de lui sourire. Elle reprit sa batte et vola plus loin. C'était pas passé loin...

Le résultat fut sans appel. Poufsouffle avait été écrasé. Si tôt le match terminé, Heather se précipita dans les vestiaires et se laissa tomber sur le banc le souffle court. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Si elle n'arrivait pas à se reposer, elle allait y laisser des plumes. C'était heureux que James l'ait sauvée inextremis. Il y avait de quoi avoir honte, non ? Elle n'était pas la meilleure des joueuses, mais tout de même...

Irritée, elle entreprit de se défaire de son équipement, en commençant par les protections de ses tibias. Elle les délassa et ouvrit son casier pour les flanquer violemment dedans. Les autres protections suivirent, puis sa tenue et elle se rhabilla. Elle referma la porte de son casier et y appuya son front. La fraicheur du casier lui fit du bien. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

Elle retrouva son tourbillon intérieur et y entra. Elle se retrouva dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Un endroit qui pour elle n'avait rien de réel. C'était une étenue de sable mais le ciel avait une couleur étrange qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Un peu plus loin, sur un rocher, se tenait un petit animal, faisant la taille d'un petit chat.

Elle s'approcha et les oreilles de l'animal au pelage aux couleurs clairs, un roux virant sur le beige, bougèrent. De grandes oreilles compte tenu de sa petite taille. Il les remua avant de lever la tête qui reposait au préalable sur ses pattes antérieurs. Son museau était fin et allongé d'où pointaient de longues et fines moustaches. Ses yeux étaient brillants et d'un verre émeraude. Cette couleur la frappa. Elle ne semblait pas naturel pour l'animal. C'était un petit renard. Un renard du désert.

Il s'étira et se leva avant de trottiner vers elle dans le sable. Heather s'agenouilla et l'animal s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle mais ne s'approcha pas d'avantage. Il l'observait avec intérêt, mais aussi avec désolation.

\- Trouve qui tu es...

Puis le paysage et l'animal disparurent et elle fut éjectée du tourbillon qui disparut, laissant place à un trou sombre qui lui semblait inaccessible. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se secoua pour reprendre pied dans la réalité. Sa forme... elle avait trouvé sa forme animagus... et s'était un renard du sahara : un fennec. Restait maintenant à comprendre pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas accéder à cette forme. _Trouve qui tu es..._

Elle devait encore élucider ce mystère là. Mais plus ça allait, plus elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Sa vie n'était qu'un mensonge, elle en avait la conviction ancrée bien profondément dans son esprit. Elle quitta le vestiaire. Elle avait besoin de se défouler et la nuit allait bientôt tomber... quel dommage.

Elle se décida à faire un petit footing, malgré le fait qu'elle ne porte pas la bonne tenue ni les bonnes chaussures. Elle retira d'ailleurs ses dernières et, pieds nus, commença son footing à travers le parc et jusqu'au château. Après tout, un peu plus d'entraînement ne lui ferait pas de mal et, avec un peu de chance, elle dormirait mieux cette nuit là...

* * *

Elle demeura pensive durant plusieurs jours, et à son grand dam, elle ne dormait pas mieux qu'avant. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un de son problème, mais il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui savait pour ses recherches sur les animagi et son envie d'en devenir un. Elle n'osait cependant pas et plusieurs jours durant, elle se traîta de lâche.

Elle passa ses examens comme ses amis, stressant quant à l'isssue de ceux-ci. Mais une fois qu'elle commençait à écrire sur le parchemin, elle ne s'arrêtait plus et seul l'annonce de la fin du temps imparti pouvait la stopper dans son élan.

Après le dernier examen, Heather sortit de la salle en se massant le cou. Elle était restée penchée trop longtemps sur sa table dans une position inconfortable. De plus, elle avait toujours cette désagreable sensation qu'une part d'elle s'était envolée. Elle marcha un instant dans le couloir, attendant ses amis quand elle apperçut son chat.

Elle le suivit jusque dans un autre couloir désert et l'appela. Le chat tourna sa tête vers elle et le regarda de ses yeux pleins d'intelligence. Elle se rapprocha de lui et s'agenouilla pour le caresser. Il se mit à ronronner et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle s'apperçut que le vide qu'elle avait ressenti jusqu'ici avait disparu, remplacé par quelque chose d'autre... d'étrange.

Elle se redressa avec son chat dans les bras. Elle nota d'ailleurs que ce dernier avait grandi et pris un peu de poids. Elle se retourna pour repartir en direction de la tour Gryffondor quand elle croisa le professeur de divination. Elle n'avait jamais été dans ce cours puisqu'elle ne s'en sentait pas la fibre de l'apprentissage.

Elle s'approcha d'elle, intriguée, comme si elle était dans une sorte de transe. Puis elle posa ses mains sur ses tempes et se figea pendant un moment. Elle sentit une chaleur diffuse passer des mains du professeur jusque dans ses tempes et, d'un coup, elle sentit une vive douleur qui disparut presque automatiquement.

\- Ton esprit est bloqué, mon enfant, dit-elle d'une voix étrange. Quelqu'un a placé un verrou dans ton esprit qui t'empêche d'accéder à tes souvenirs.

\- Vous vous trompez, souffla Heather qui ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise.

\- Te souviens-tu de ta vie avant tes six ans ? demanda finalement la sorcière, d'un air sûr d'elle.

Heather allait répliquer que oui, bien évidemment, quand elle ferma la bouche, songeuse. Avant ses six ans ? Elle avait beau chercher, mais à part quelques images floues et confuses, il n'y avait rien. Elle suffoqua devant l'évidence. Elle ne se rappelait de rien avant ses six ans. Sa vie avait commencé avec ce premier souvenir flou du visage d'une femme qui lui avait donné le ruban et le mouchoir ainsi que ce bracelet. Sa... mère ? Elle n'arrivait même pas à distinguer ses traits. Puis ses souvenirs s'affinaient et elle revoyait le couple de moldus.

\- La réponse est dans les runes, ton identité est ce bracelet... conclut la voix avant que le professeur ne revienne à elle.

Elle sembla surprise d'être là, et de voir une élève qu'elle n'avait jamais eu en cours. Elle s'excusa et retourna sur ses pas. Heather resta immobile, sous le choc. _Trouve qui tu es..._ Si seulement elle pouvait se souvenir... Elle serra son chat contre elle en lui caressant la tête plus pour se rassurer que d'entendre son ronronnement. Puis elle se dirigea, effrayée, vers la tour Gryffondor. _Tout arrive pour une raison... Reste à savoir laquelle..._

* * *

Regulus sortit du placard dans lequel il s'était enfermé pour lire un livre sur les runes qu'il avait demandé à sa mère de lui envoyer. Ce livre faisait partit de la bibliothèque que les Blacks avaient construite de siècles en siècles. Cependant, ça ne l'aidait pas plus dans son travail sur les runes qu'il devait rendre la semaine suivante. Le dernier devoir de l'année allait être décidément le plus casse-pieds.

Cependant, sa lecture avait été interrompue avec le miaulement d'un chat qui avait sans doute dû sentir sa présence et voulait le débusquer. Il retint sa respiration. Ce serait vraiment gênant que quelqu'un le découvre ainsi. C'était très suspicieux comme cachette, n'est-ce pas ? Puis il se sentit mieux, comme si le vide avait été comblé.

\- Cor Leonis, viens là, l'appela une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Il fronça les sourcils à l'entente de ce nom. Pourquoi l'appeler par l'autre nom de l'étoile après laquelle il avait été nommé ? Puis il comprit quand le chat miaula. Il entre-ouvrit légèrement la porte pour voir cette fille avec un chat dans les bras. Puis s'en suivit quelque chose qu'il n'arriva pas à expliquer sur le moment. Elle était ensuite partie sans le remarquer.

Cette fille semblait être entourée de bien plus de mystères qu'il n'y paraissait. Il sortit du placard et commença à marcher en direction de sa salle commune. Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit le professeur de divination au sujet de cette fille. Sa véritable identité résidait dans les runes inscrites sur son bracelet ? Il jeta un regard au livre qu'il tenait dans sa main. Puis il se secoua. _Ce n'est pas mon problème !_

* * *

Heather resta silencieuse toute la soirée. Même Lucinda et Lily ne parvinrent pas à la faire parler. Elle était soucieuse. Remus, voyant son état, avait dit aux filles de lui laisser un peu d'espace, ce à quoi elle était reconnaissante.

Puis, le retour vers la salle commune se fit en silence pour elle tandis que les autres rigolaient d'une pitrerie de Sirius ou bien de James. Lily et Lucinda, elles, jetaient de temps à autres des coups d'oeil vers leur amie qui n'avait pas déridé de la soirée.

Sirius les laissa passer devant avant de venir calquer son rythme sur celui de Heather. Il attendit un moment avant de finalement engager la conversation. Heather répondit à peine, hochant quelques fois la tête en signe d'assentiment ou de dénégation.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, Heather ? s'enquit finalement le Maraudeur.

\- Je... je sais pas... quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi... chuchota-t-elle, en proie à un grand désespoir.

\- Tu veux en parler ? proposa-t-il gentiment en plongeant son regard gris dans le sien.

Ce regard lui rappela un autre et son image s'imposa à elle et elle eut envie de hurler sans savoir pourquoi. Elle se sentait... frustrée et quelque peu abandonnée. Sirius attrapa sa main et l'entraîna avec lui quelque part où il espérait pouvoir lui parler sans que quelqu'un ne vienne les déranger. Ce fut Heather qui le surprit.

Elle ne lâcha pas sa main mais le força à changer de direction et l'entraîna vers l'une des tapisseries du septième étage, lâcha sa main et fit trois aller-et-retours devant la tapisserie avant qu'une porte n'apparaisse. Elle l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

\- Mais où... commença-t-il sans comprendre.

\- C'est la salle sur demande, lui expliqua-t-elle. Mais... s'il te plaît, n'en parle à personne pour le moment...

Il ne put que hocher la tête. A la voir dans cet état, il lui aurait promis n'importe quoi. Il avait bien compris qu'elle ne l'aimait pas comme lui l'aimait, mais il s'était fait une raison et tentait, petit à petit de l'oublier. Sans y parvenir malheureusement.

Elle s'assit sur le sol bardé de coussins et il fit de même, attendant qu'elle parle d'elle-même et lui explique ce qui n'allait pas. Il ne la forcerait pas à se confier, elle seule pouvait choisir de le faire. Il espérait pouvoir l'aider. A défaut d'être plus, il serait son ami, son confident si elle le voulait bien.

\- Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai commencé à me sentir bizarre. Comme si une part de moi-même avait foutu le camp. Puis, de temps à autre, cette partie de moi reviens, mais ça ne dure pas. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre...

Elle s'arrêta de parler. Mais devinant qu'il y avait autre chose, Sirius demeura silencieux, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire en attendant qu'elle reprenne. Elle se leva, fit quelques pas avant de revenir vers lui et de se laisser à nouveau tomber sur les coussins en soupirant.

\- Je l'ai enfin trouvée... murmura-t-elle.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? s'enquit-il, perplexe.

\- Ma forme animagus. Je l'ai trouvée. Mais quelque chose m'empêche de... poursuivre et de fusionner, expliqua-t-elle maladroitement, consciente que ce n'était sûrement pas les bons mots.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Non pas qu'il soit étonné qu'elle ait réussi à trouver sa forme animagus, non. Mais plutôt qu'elle ne puisse pas aller au bout des choses. Elle lui expliqua alors cette étrange conversation avec le professeur de divination. Dire que Sirius allait de surprises en surprises était un bien faible mot.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne sais même pas ta véritable identité... souffla-t-il, surpris.

\- Oui... Dumbledore m'a adoptée à la mort du couple moldu que je pensais être mes parents. Mais la vérité c'est que je ne me souviens de rien avant mes six ans ! Et si... et si ma véritable mère m'avait abandonnée parce qu'elle avait honte de moi ? fit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Ça y est... elle craquait. Sirius l'attira à lui et la serra dans ses bras en la berçant doucement. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire dans ces moments là. Lui il avait tout fait pour fuire sa famille. Mais Heather elle... elle voulait temps retrouver cette famille dont elle avait été privée. Que dire dans ces moments là quand les situations étaient aux antipodes ?

\- Personne ne pourrait avoir honte de toi, Heather. Tu es une fille formidable, avoua-t-il avec honnêteté.

Elle se calma au fur-et-à-mesure qu'il continuait de la bercer gentiment. Elle se détendit petit à petit et ils restèrent un long moment dans le silence le plus total. C'était un silence confortable où ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Meubler le silence était inutile puisqu'ils se sentaient bien ainsi. Mais il avait quand même des questions.

\- Tu as une piste pour trouver qui tu es ? s'enquit-il doucement en caressant ses longs cheveux.

\- Ce bracelet contient la clef de mon identité, mais je n'ai pas encore réussi à décrypter ces runes. Même mon professeur ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit.

Ils étaient dans une impace. Et lui ne pouvait pas l'aider, il ne savait rien sur les runes anciennes. Et si même le professeur de runes ne pouvait pas l'aider, c'était présomptueux de penser qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose... Il décida donc de changer de sujet.

\- Quelle est ta forme animagus alors ? demanda-t-il les yeux pétillants d'amusement.

\- Tu ne te moqueras pas, hein ? demanda-t-elle incertaine.

\- Je te le promets, sourit-il en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

C'était fou ce que ses cheveux pouvaient être doux et longs. Il en était presque hypnotisé. Elle se mordillait la lèvre comme si elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir lui dire. Il ferma les yeux et se força à ne pas penser à combien elle était belle. Puis il les rouvrit pour regarder le plafond, se tenant en appui sur ses bras, la tête rejetée en arrière.

\- Un renard du sahara, avoua-t-elle finalement. Un Fennec, si tu préfères...

\- Je suis sûr que tu seras magnifique sous cette forme, la rassura-t-il en lui souriant sincèrement. Et peut-être viendras-tu avec nous dans nos escapades, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Heather se détendit et lui sourit. Ils restèrent encore un moment à discuter. Heather put évacuer toute sa frustration au sujet de Regulus et Sirius ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Il ne semblait pas non plus haïr absolument son fère. En regardant dans ses yeux, elle voyait plutôt de la peine et de la mélancolie. _Il tient à son frère... Alors Regulus ne peut pas être qu'une mauvaise personne..._

* * *

Le départ de ses amis pour les grandes vacances n'avaient en rien amélioré cette sensation d'abandon et de déchirure dans son âme et elle avait dû prendre sur elle pour leur sourire et leur souhaiter de bonnes vacances tout en sachant que les siennes allaient être horribles. Sirius la serra dans ses bras en lui promettant d'écrire et qu'il était là si elle avait besoin de parler.

Sur les quais, elle avait apperçu Regulus un court instant alors qu'il montait à bord du train et, un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent. Heather se sentit soudain elle-même, ce qui la laissa dans un état de choc. Quand elle reposa son regard sur le train, Regulus n'était plus là, et la sensation de vide était réapparue plus prenante que jamais. Elle suffoquait et haïssait cette sensation. Elle ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi, mais il avait quelque chose à voir avec son état, et elle le haïssait d'autant plus pour ça.

* * *

Walburga Black se considérait comme une femme d'exception. Elle était convaincue que la voie qu'elle suivait, tout comme ses convictions, était indéniable et juste. Alors elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait échoué dans l'éducation de ce fils qu'elle s'était vue obligée de renier. Où avait-elle échoué ?

Suite à cet échec, il ne lui restait plus qu'un fils et elle n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. Pourtant, depuis son retour de Poudlard, Regulus semblait plus renfermé, comme s'il souffrait d'une certaine manière.

Walburga renifla de mépris. Un Black ne devait se laisser diriger par aucune émotion, un Black ne devait pas montrer ses faiblesses. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que le plus fort de ses fils tourne mal ? Car il fallait l'admettre, Regulus n'avait pas l'étoffe de son frère. Sirius aurait fait un bon héritier, un bon serviteur pour le seigneur noir. Regulus, lui...

\- Kreatur, appela-t-elle.

L'elfe de maison apparut immédiatement et courba l'échine jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sol. Dire que Walburga était dégoûtée chaque fois que l'elfe entrait dans son champ de vision était bien en dessous de la vérité. Cependant, il était serviable et aujourd'hui elle avait besoin de lui.

\- Va chercher notre médico-mage, ordonna-t-elle avant de l'ignorer totalement.

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Regulus, et elle devait découvrir quoi. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de proposer un faible au seigneur noir pour grossir ses rangs. Regulus devait retrouver son état normal et devenir plus fort... devenir plus Black. Et le premier pas pour cela résidait dans le fait de trouver ce qui le troublait ainsi.

Le médico-mage arriva peu de temps après avec Kreatur. Walburga lui expliqua rapidement la situation, regardant à peine le médi-comage qui s'occupait de la famille Black depuis plusieurs années. C'était un sang-mêlé, certes, mais il était capable, et c'était suffisant pour le laisser travailler pour eux... mais pas pour être considéré comme autrement qu'un outil.

Le médico-mage monta les escaliers et entra dans la chambre de Regulus qui restait couché dans son lit à observer le plafond depuis plusieurs heures. Il ne bougea même pas quand le sorcier entra dans sa chambre. Il n'avait envie de rien et pourtant... il désirait quelque chose sans savoir ce que c'était.

\- Monsieur Black, le salua le médico-mage.

Regulus tourna à peine la tête vers lui pour le saluer avant de retourner à son observation du plafond. Le médico-mage attendit un instant avant de continuer.

\- Votre état de... détresse est inquiétant.

 _Sans blague..._ Regulus en aurait presque rit si la situation ne le préoccupait pas autant. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation de... deuil. Comme si quelque chose en lui était mort, arraché de son être. Mais comment l'expliquer sans paraître complètement stupide ?

\- Que ressentez-vous ? s'enquit le médico-mage en lançant plusieurs sorts de détection sur son patient afin de trouver une quelconque réponse à son état.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de mon âme a disparu. Stupide, n'est-ce pas ? railla-t-il.

Le médico-mage arrêta son geste et le fixa intensément avant de baisser son bras. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce soit ça. Ça n'était pas arrivé depuis... un très long moment. Peu de sorciers connaissaient même son existence. Il finit par hocher la tête et dire au revoir au jeune homme avant de rassembler ses affaires et de descendre.

Walburga Black l'attendait dans le salon. Elle ne se leva pas pour le saluer, ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui quand il entra et se teint debout devant elle. Ce qu'il avait à dire n'allait sûrement pas lui plaire, mais il fallait bien expliquer l'état de son fils.

\- Magie fusionnelle imprégnative, déclara-t-il.

Devant l'air interrogateur de son interlocutrice qui ne devait pas comprendre de quoi il parlait, il décida d'expliquer le concepte clairement et en détail.

\- La magie de votre fils a commencé à fusionner avec la magie d'une autre personne. Aux vues des symptômes, ce n'est que la première phase et c'est récent. Tant que la fusion n'aura pas été complétée, il ne sera pas lui-même.

\- Sacra Mentis Coniungeris, suffoqua Walburga. Vous ête en train de me dire que mon fils a trouvé son alter ego. Ça ne s'est pas vu depuis des siècles !

\- C'est pourtant ce dont il souffre. Sa magie appelle la magie d'une autre personne.

Walburga se leva et commença à marcher dans le salon. Un fils indigne, et un autre qui était victime du Sacra Mentis Coniungeris. Jadis, cette union de deux âmes était déjà rare, mais à cette époque... La magie ne pouvait mentir. C'était l'une des seules choses indiscutables en ce monde. Cette situation était irréversible. Une fois que la magie d'un être avait trouvé la magie qui le complétait, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Les deux personnes seraient liées à jamais par un lien bien plus puissant que n'importe quel sort. C'était de la magie à l'état brute, sauvage sur laquelle on n'avait aucun contrôle.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'il retrouve cette personne et que la magie finisse son travail, conclut le médico-mage avant de s'incliner et de prendre conger.

Silencieusement, Regulus retourna dans sa chambre, encore secoué de ce qu'il avait entendu. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et attrapa machinalement le ruban vert qui ne le quittait jamais. Alors c'était ce qu'il se passait. La magie avait vraiment un sacré sens de l'humour... très ironique même. Lier pour l'éternité deux personnes qui se haïssaient. Au moins il comprenait à présent cette irrépressible besoin de cotoyer cette fille. Il n'était pas masochiste finalement... Juste stupide. Regulus fit la moue et ferma les yeux en grimaçant. _Destinée est une pute..._

* * *

 **Fin du Onzième Chapitre**


	12. Chapitre 12 - Mensonges et cachotteries

**Voici la suite tant attendue de cette fanfic. Je me suis dis que je ne pouvais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Non, je ne suis pas assez sadique pour ça. Hehehe... ou peut-être que si, à vrai dire. Mais je divague, je divague.**

 **Je tiens également à remercier mes lectrices pour leurs commentaires qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur et m'aide à continuer et à ne pas perdre confiance en mes capacités, certes amatrices, mais capacités tout de même. Et comme je suis polie et bien élevée, je m'en vais répondre à vos gentils commentaires ^^**

 **...**

 **Le premier commentaire me vient d'une personne anonyme, je t'appellerai Houdini (quoi, moi, troll ? Mais bien sûr que non ! xD). Je te remercie de ton commentaire et de m'avoir fait part de ton ressenti. J'essaie en effet de retranscrire l'ambiance que j'imagine à cette époque tout en y amenant quelques bon côtés et un peu d'humour pour adoucir le tout. Ne t'en fais pas, je continue cette histoire et je ne m'arrêterai pas avant d'avoir posté l'épilogue... ce qui sera dans environ... très longtemps je pense. Toujours est-il que je serai ravie d'avoir de tes nouvelles. A bientôt Houdini, et merci encore ;)**

 **...**

 **Le deuxième et dernier commentaire me vient de Milanienne. Merci de ton commentaire, je vois bien que tu y as mis tout ton coeur et ça me touche énormément. Je suis ravie que ma fanfic te plaise tant. Mais de là à la vénérer... ce n'est quand même pas une merveille du monde, lol. Mais je suis flattée (si je développe un ego surdimensionné, ce sera de ta faute ! ;)).**

 **J'essaie de décrire au mieux les personnages, commeje les imagines, les vois et les ressens. C'est vrai qu'il n'existe que très peu d'information sur Regulus, ce qui me plaît car je peux m'en faire une image personnelle, me l'approprier pour lui attribuer le caractère que j'imagine le mieux coller au personnage. Pour Heather, c'est exactement la même chose, puisque je l'est inventée de toute pièce, je peux la retranscrire comme je le veux. Je peux faire de Heather une fille assez simpliste au premier abord pour ensuite creuser un peu plus et affiner sa personnalité et l'amener à se dévoiler au fur et à mesure, à grandir et évoluer à travers les épreuves qu'elle traverse.**

 **En ce qui concerne les sentiments de Sirius envers Heather, il est totalement obnubilé par elle. je n'est pas encore décidé de l'ampleur concrète de ses sentiments. C'est une chose qui deviendra de plus en plus clair au fil des chapitres j'imagine. Je ne peux pas t'en dire davantage, sinon je gâcherai la surprise et tout le suspens tomberait à l'eau.**

 **Rassure-toi, je n'abandonnerai jamais ce couple, il est la pièce maîtresse de cette histoire. Sans ce couple, il n'y a plus d'histoire.**

 **Et oui, les histoires tournant autour d'un couple Regulus/OC est assez rare, pour ne pas dire extrêmement rare. C'est pourquoi je suis consciente du poids de l'attente des lectrices potentielles et que je fais mon maximum pour bien écrire et poster assez régulièrement. Je ne veux pas vous décevoir.**

 **Pour ce qui est de l'aspect des âmes-soeurs, je suis consciente que c'est un point assez banal. C'est pourquoi j'ai essayé d'en faire quelque chose de plus spécifique, différent, qui ait un rôle particulier dans l'histoire. Il fallait que ça ait une importance dans l'histoire.**

 **Je te remercie de ton commentaire, encore une fois. Je suis très touchée.**

 **...**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 _Entre mensonges et cachotteries_

* * *

 _Hey Heather,_

 _Je sais que tes vacances doivent être un peu vides sans nous tous. Mais je me doute que tu dois comme toujours te plonger dans tes bouquins et essayer de régler ton petit problème concernant ce que nous savons tous les deux. Tu vois, je tiens ma promesse. Ça fait à peine une semaine et je t'écris déjà._

 _Comme tu le sais, je vis à présent chez James. Dorea et Charlus m'ont accueuillis à bras ouverts. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que, étant née Black, Dorea est un peu comme une tante, ou bien si c'est mon amitié fraternelle avec leur fils. Toujours est-il qu'ils me considèrent comme leur fils, et ça fait chaud au coeur._

 _Et je me rends compte que je ne suis qu'un imbécile et que je viens de faire une gaffe. Je te parle de famille alors que tu souffres de ne pas connaître la tienne. Je suis un idiot fini, mais ça tu le savais déjà._

 _Toujours est-il qu'à force de parler de toi (James aussi, hein, je ne suis pas le seul), Dorea et Charlus t'invitent à venir passer autant de temps que tu le voudras chez eux. Je leur ai promis de t'en parler, voilà ma mission accomplie. Ne te sens pas obligée si tu ne veux pas venir. Ils comprendront._

 _J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt,_

 _Sirius_

Heather souriait. C'était bête ce qu'une simple lettre pouvait faire parfois. Elle la replia et la fourra dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier. Il fallait qu'elle en parle d'abord à son père. Après tout, elle n'était pas encore majeure. Plus que quelques jours, et bientôt elle pourrait se servir de la magie comme bon lui plaira.

Elle donna le mot de passe à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée et monta les escaliers jusqu'au bureau de son père. Ce dernier lisait quelque chose et semblait très concentré. Heather frappa doucement sur la porte pour capter son attention.

Dumbledore leva les yeux de son parchemin et lui sourit avec bienveillance. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et lui demanda si elle désirait quelque chose. Heather prit un dragé surprise de Bertie Crochu et lui tendit le paquet avec ce même regard rempli de malice qu'elle avait à chaque fois. Dumbledore rigola de bon coeur et piocha dans le paquet.

\- Alors Heather. Tu passes de moins en moins me voir, souffla-t-il malicieux. L'oiseau prend son envol.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle immédiatement. Mais...

\- Heather, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tout parent doit un jour accepter que son enfant n'ait plus besoin d'eux. C'est dans le cours des choses. Cependant je sens que quelque chose te trouble.

Heather se mordilla la lèvre. Dumbledore sut immédiatement qu'il avait raison. Il avait bien appris à la connaître. Et pour qu'elle ait ce regard et qu'elle se mordille la lèvre avec tant de force, c'est que le problème devait être assez conséquent. Mais lui ferait-elle suffisamment confiance pour lui en parler.

\- Papa... je suis bizarre. J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi est... morte. Et en plus, j'ai l'impression que toute ma vie est un mensonge, une farce sordide. Je ne sais plus qui je suis... sanglota-t-elle.

Le problème était suffisamment conséquent. Il se leva de son fauteuil et vint s'agenouiller devant celui de sa fille et prit sa main. Heather sanglota de plus belle, le laissant l'attirer contre lui. Il le savait bien qu'un jour elle ferait sa crise identitaire. Orpheline, sans origine, il était naturel qu'elle cherche qui elle était et d'où elle venait. Et malheureusement, il n'était pas encore omniscient.

\- Et j'ai l'impression que mon âme se débat et suffoque...

Cette simple déclaration le figea. Il l'observa avec inquiétude et lui demanda de le regarder. Elle ne pouvait pas... ce serait du jamais vu depuis... depuis le dix-huitième ou dix-neuvième siècle. Déjà durant ces temps là, c'était rare. Mais à l'époque actuelle ça tenait encore plus du miracle... ou de la malédiction. Cela dépendait comme on le voyait.

\- Ce que tu me décris-là, Heather. C'est le Sacra Mentis Coniungeris.

Heather le regarda sans le comprendre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi il lui parlait et dans ce regard elle comprenait que c'était quelque chose de grave. Elle commença à paniquer mais Dumbledore l'insita au calme et lui expliqua de quoi il s'agissait. Elle passa du choc, à la surprise, au désespoir.

\- Heather... depuis quand ça dure ? demanda-t-il.

\- Depuis le printemps dernier... murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

\- Tu aurais dû venir me voir plus tôt, mon enfant. Le Sacra Mentis Coniungeris est une chose sur laquelle on n'a aucun contrôle. C'est de la magie à l'état sauvage, brut. C'est parfois une bénédiction, et d'autrefois une malédiction.

Heather médita ses paroles. Bon... il venait de confirmer son mauvais présentiment. Mais elle ne saisissait pas encore totalement ce qui faisait de ce lien une malédiction. Une bénédiction non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Comment ça ? s'enquit-elle finalement en retenant son souffle.

\- Ce lien qui se crée entre deux êtres est irrévocable. Une fois qu'il a commencé à s'instaurer, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. Ce que tu me décris est un stade encore primaire. Pour que le lien se complète et ainsi ne te fasse plus souffrir, il faut passer du temps avec la personne qui est liée à toi. Sinon il n'avancera pas.

\- Mais j'ignore même avec qui cette magie m'a liée ! s'écria-t-elle, déprimée.

\- Tu n'as jamais remarqué de moments où tu te sentais bien, apaisée ? reprit Dumbledore en la regardant par dessus ses lunettes.

\- Je...

Elle avait en effet ressenti de l'apaisement à certains moments. Mais dire grâce à qui, elle en était incapable. Est-ce que ça concernait une autre fille, un garçon ? Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'impliquait totalement ce lien.

\- La magie en moi a choisi quelqu'un, résuma-t-elle. Mais comment choisit-elle ?

\- La magie en toi a trouvé un écho dans celle d'une autre personne. Ça n'a rien à voir avec la personnalité ni même le caractère de la personne. Mais avec son âme dont la magie est issue. Vois-tu, la magie dépend de l'âme, c'est en elle qu'elle réside.

\- Une sorte d'âme-soeur ? voulut-elle savoir.

Dumbledore se retint de sourire. Les âmes-soeurs étaient la partie très romancée de ce qui arrivait à sa fille. Généralement, ce lien ne s'instaurait qu'une fois les personnes matures et généralement après des années à se cotoyer. Dans les temps anciens, ce lien s'instaurait parfois à la suite d'un mariage de convenance entre sang-purs.

\- Plus ou moins. Mais l'amour ne fait pas toujours partie du contrat.

\- Je vois maintenant la partie "malédiction", rechigna-t-elle.

Dumbledore ne pouvait qu'être désolé pour elle. D'autant plus qu'une fois le lien complété, elle ne pourrait plus se séparer de cette personne. Et si cette personne venait à mourir... une partie d'elle mourrait avec elle. Mais il ne voulait pas le lui dire. Il espérait que ce cas là ne se produirait pas.

\- Donc... c'est une sorte de mariage magique arrangé, en somme, résuma-t-elle.

\- On peut le voir ainsi. Mais ce qui est étrange, en plus de la grande rareté de la chose, c'est que cela te touche toi, alors que tu n'es pas une sang-pure. Pour que la magie à l'état brut se manifeste avec suffisamment de puissance pour que ce lien s'oppère, tu dois avoir suffisamment de magie en toi. Cela me navre de le reconnaîte, mais seuls les sangs-purs ont un tel... réservoir de magie à l'état pur.

Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre :

\- Je pense qu'il va falloir trouver d'où tu viens, Heather. Si tu as besoin de mon aide, tu n'as qu'à demander.

Elle secoua la tête, déprimée. Puis elle le remercia et lui parla finalement de la lettre qu'elle avait reçue et qui l'invitait à passer un peu de temps chez les Potter. Dumbledore lui donna son accord et l'embrassa sur le front avant qu'elle ne sorte de son bureau. Il se réinstalla dans son fauteuil et soupira. Cette enfant n'était pas une née-moldue. Mais qu'elle famille de sangs-purs abandonneraient une enfant ? Quelques recherches étaient à faire...

* * *

Elle remonta dans sa chambre et s'empressa de répondre à la lettre de Sirius en lui annonçant qu'elle serait ravie de venir passer un peu de temps avec eux. Elle lui demanda de lui annoncer la date à laquelle ils l'attendraient et qu'elle se ferait une joie de prendre le réseau de cheminées.

Elle l'envoya immédiatement et commença à préparer ses bagages. Elle aurait des choses à raconter à Sirius après tout ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. La liste de ses problèmes ne faisait que croître alors qu'elle voulait la voir disparaître.

Le soir arriva. Heather, comme chaque vacances à Poudlard, mangea avec son père et les professeurs qui demeuraient présents dans le château. C'était le seul moment où elle pouvait partager avec eux la table destinée aux professeurs. Comme chaque fois, elle prenait part à la conversation quand celle-ci l'intéressait. Mais brusquement, durant le repas, une douleur lui vrilla le bras. Ce fut si soudain qu'elle ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur.

Elle bascula de son siège et s'effondra au sol, roulant sur elle-même, tenant contre elle son bras. La douleur continuait inlassablement. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui découpait la chair avec une lame émoussée tout en l'aspergeant d'acide.

Dumbledore se précipita vers elle et la força à lui montrer son bras. Elle s'évanouit sous la douleur, retombant mollement dans les bras de son père. Sous ses yeux, une forme qu'il connaissait bien apparut. Rougeoyante, une marque en forme de crâne et de serpent apparaissait sur sa peau fine et blanche. Il reporta son regard sur ses collègues présents. Slughorn semblait pétrifié.

\- Mais enfin... qu'arrive-t-il à cette enfant ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

\- Sacra Mentis Coniungeris, répondit Dumbledore. Je ne peux que deviner que l'autre partie du lien est en train de devenir un Mangemort.

\- Mais Albus, intervint Poppy. Jamais il n'a été fait part de cas semblables chez ceux partageant ce lien.

\- La marque des ténèbres ne marque pas que dans la chair, mais dans l'âme et imprègne infimement la magie, expliqua Dumbledore. Dans le lien, le premier stade implique une imprégnation de la magie de l'autre dans sa propre âme. Ce qui influence donc cette magie, influence le lien. C'est une théorie.

C'était un événement sans précédent. Si Tom arrivait à apprendre que l'un de ses jeunes Mangemort était une part de ce lien si puissant, il essaierait sans doute d'atteindre Heather. Ce serait une façon très sûre de s'assurer la loyauté et la soumissions total du Mangemort. La question était, est-ce que ce jeune Mangemort était au courant de son état ?

\- Poppy, veuillez emmener ma fille à l'infirmerie.

Il devenait urgent de découvrir son origine. Il allait devoir prévenir les Potter de son état. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser sans protection. Les Potter la protégeraient bien sûr. Mais plus ils en sauraient, mieux ils pourraient la surveiller. Il leur faisait confiance pour garder ce secret avec lui.

* * *

Regulus serrait les dents. La douleur était intenable. Le seigneur noir semblait prendre un mâlin plaisir dans sa souffrance. Il se força à penser à autre chose. C'était tellement stupide. Tout cela, il ne le faisait pas par conviction, mais pour sa famille. Elle n'était peut-être pas la plus aimante ni la meilleure des familles, mais elle restait sa famille. Pour les protéger de la colère du seigneur noir, il était près à se sacrifier.

Il entendit soudainement un hurlement lointain dans son esprit. Le hurlement d'une femme à peine sortie de l'adolescence. Il se força à l'ignorer, à n'en rien laisser paraître. Il avait fait un choix. Il avait choisit sa famille, il avait été lâche. Il avait pourtant vu les actions des Mangemorts et il savait d'avance qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage, ni de se révolter, ni de les suivre...

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit dés qu'il fut rentré. Il avait presque défailli quand la marque avait enfin prit place sur sa peau pâle, bien nette et preuve d'un serment envers lequel il ne croyait plus... n'avait jamais vraiment cru. Mais il était trop lâche pour se rebeller. Il n'était pas Sirius. Une larme rageuse roula sur sa joue. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si faible ? Pourquoi son frère l'avait-il repoussé ? Pourquoi l'avoir abandonné ? Il était seul...

 _Non... Pas seul..._ Il y avait ce lien. Ce lien indestructible entre lui et cette fille. Jamais plus il ne serait seul. Mais était-il mieux de vivre seul, ou en compagnie d'une haine infinie ? Regulus se sentit mal. Après tout, il avait été rejeté par son frère, dénigré par sa mère (Sirius était plus fort, Sirius ceci, Sirius cela...), et la haine était destinée à être sa seule compagne. Il n'était pas Sirius...

* * *

Heather commença à émerger. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et tenta de se redresser sur son lit quand une douleur lui vrilla l'avant bras, la faisant retomber sur le matelas comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Un grognement lui échappa entre ses dents serrées. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle comprit où elle était, en voyant Madame Pomfresh arriver.

Elle se redressa finalement, avec difficulté et s'adossa contre la tête de lit. Elle porta ensuite son bras à son visage pour y découvrir une marque luminescente. Elle se voyait sur sa peau laiteuse, comme une vieille cicatrice dont la forme ne laissait aucune place au doute.

\- Heather, souffla Popy. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Mal... fit-elle la gorge serrée par les sanglots naissants.

Elle contint au mieux les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Puis, comprenant ses efforts vains, elle se cacha le visage dans les mains et éclata en sanglot. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que son âme hurlait ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'être mutilée au plus profond de son âme ? Mais que s'était-il passé bon sang ?

Elle n'avait jamais approché les Mangemorts, ni même Voldemort. Alors comment se faisait-il qu'elle ait une cicatrice représentant sa marque... A moins que...

\- Ne me dites pas que c'est à cause de ce foutu lien, implora-t-elle.

Devant le regard plein de pitié de l'infirmière, Heather se recroquevilla sur elle-même et ne dit plus un mot. Elle aurait tant aimé oublier... disparaître... Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment tout ça avait pu arriver... dégénérer à ce point. Par Merlin elle ne connaissait aucun Mangem...

Réalisant soudain tout ce que cela impliquait, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle se redressa d'un coup, surprenant Popy et l'attrapa par la main. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier, hurler, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle la referma, la rouvrit, puis la referma définitivement avant de lâcher l'infirmière qui n'avait aucun indice sur ce qu'il se passait.

\- Heather... sais-tu qui a rejoins ses rangs ? s'enquit-elle finalement, inquiète.

Heather ne répondit pas, le regard dans le vide. Elle ne voyait qu'une personne. Une personne qu'elle avait malgré elle cotoyé depuis sa quatrième année. Il n'y avait qu'un Serpentard pour faire ça. Et elle comprenait à présent les changements dans ses ressentis. Il n'y avait eu qu'à un moment qu'elle s'était sentie bien... et c'était quand _il_ avait été dans les parages...

\- Heather ? l'appela Poppy alors que la jeune fille continuait à regarder dans le vide, complètement ailleurs.

 _Merlin me protège..._

* * *

\- Heather ! s'écria Sirius en se précipitant vers elle.

Il l'enlaça et la fit tourner dans les airs, récoltant pour sa peine son magnifique rire cristalin. Il finit par la reposer sur ses pieds et lui colla une bise bien bruyante sur la joue avant de laisser James faire de même sur l'autre.

Derrière les garçons, Heather put entre-apercevoir les parents Potter. Charlus était grand et fin avec les mêmes lunettes que son fils et le même regard. En le voyant, Heather pouvait aisément deviner à quoi James ressemblerait une fois bien adulte. Dorea, elle, était très gracieuse et s'avançait avec élégance. Ses long cheveux bruns étaient retenus en un chignon stricte, mais son visage semblait plein de gentillesse.

\- Heather, je suis ravie de te rencontrer, la salua Dorea en la prenant dans ses bras comme elle l'aurait fait avec ses fils. Sirius ne tari pas d'éloge à ton égard, sourit-elle ensuite.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer également, Madame Potter, fit-elle timidement.

\- Pas de ça avec moi, s'offusqua-t-elle. Tu peux m'appeler Dorea, sourit-elle gentiment.

Charlus vint également la saluer et lui souhaiter la bienvenu au manoir Potter. Sirius et James avait déjà pris en charge ses bagages, si bien que Dorea et Charlus eurent tout loisir d'entraîner leur invitée dans le salon. Dorea lui proposa du thé et s'assura qu'elle était confortablement assise avant de prendre place elle aussi. Charlus s'installa dans un fauteuil et fixa intensément la jeune fille.

\- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, Heather. Albus nous a tout expliqué sur ton état. Le Sacra Mentis Coniungeris est extrèmement rare, même parmi les sangs-purs. Je ne te mentirai pas, le fait que la personne avec laquelle tu partages le lien est à présent un Mangemort ne rendra pas les choses plus faciles. Tu es en danger.

Heather ne broncha pas. Elle avait déjà eu ce discours de la part de son père. Elle avait eut le temps, plus ou moins, de le digérer. La situation ne lui plaisait pas, pas du tout même. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Merlin... souffla-t-elle.

\- Qui est-ce, Heather ? s'enquit doucement Dorea.

\- Black... hoqueta Heather. Regulus Black... précisa-t-elle ensuite.

Dorea ouvrit des yeux ronds avant que la tristesse ne la submerge. Bien évidemment. Sirius avait échappé à tout ça en se faisant renier. Mais son pauvre neuveu, Regulus, lui, n'avait pas eu cette chance. Elle passa un bras sur les frêles épaules de cette jeune fille si chamboulée.

\- Je suis navrée... Mais il ne faut pas juger Regulus trop durement... tenta-t-elle.

\- Je le hais ! s'écria Heather, furieuse. Il n'a cherché qu'à me blesser depuis le premier jour. Détruisant sans vergogne ce qui me tenait à coeur. Il n'y a rien qui me ferait avoir de la compassion pour lui. Ce lien... cette union de nos magies... est une malédiction ! Le premier mot qu'il m'ait dit était une insulte : "Sang-de-Bourbe". Il n'y a rien qui pourrait ne serait-ce que le racheter à mes yeux...

Dorea ne répliqua pas. Bien que cela l'atristait. Elle connaissait Regulus. Il n'avait juste... pas eu de chance. Mais elle pouvait comprendre la réaction de Heather. Cela n'avait pas été facile pour elle non plus. Elle se retrouvait embarquée dans quelque chose qui la dépassait et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler.

Elle la laissa aller rejoindre ses fils et resta avec son mari pour discuter. Charlus n'avait pas semblé surpris non plus de sa réaction. Il s'inquiétait cependant que sa femme l'ait mal pris et attendit que Heather soit suffisamment loin pour engager la conversation.

\- Cette jeune fille est déstabilisée, Dorea. Ne le prends pas mal, dit-il doucement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je me doutais que ça se passerait comme ça. Cette enfant ne sait rien de sa vie, de qui elle est. Elle recherche son identité, et elle se retrouve prisonnière d'une magie sur laquelle elle n'a aucun contrôle, l'enchaînant qui plus est, à la personne qu'elle hait le plus au monde. Je ne l'en blâme pas.

\- Je sais que Regulus n'est pas un mauvais bougre. Mais il n'aurait pas pu plus mal s'y prendre avec elle. Le destin a parfois une bien curieuse manière d'amener les choses...

Dorea ne put qu'acquiescer. Elle avait un mauvais présentiment. Cette histoire allait mal se finir. Surtout si Regulus comme elle rejetait l'autre. Ce lien devrait être une bénédiction, non une malédiction. Malheureusement, c'était un problème que seul Regulus et Heather pouvaient régler.

* * *

Heather passa un certain temps dans la salle de bain, prenant une longue douche chaude pour essayer de se détendre et d'oublier ses problèmes. Elle laissa l'eau ruisseler sur sa peau avant d'attraper son shampoing et de commencer à se laver les cheveux scrupuleusement en se massant le cuir chevelu. Elle se frotta ensuite la peau avant de fixer son poignet. Était-elle condamnée à porter cette marque ?

Elle ramena ses bras autour d'elle et se mit à pleurer pour la dixième fois depuis qu'elle avait compris sa situation. Elle passa la tête sur le jet d'eau et se força à vider son esprit. La vie continuerait... Elle n'avait juste... pas pris le tournant qu'elle aurait espéré. Pour l'heure, elle ne pouvait rien faire...

Elle arrêta l'eau et s'enroula dans une serviette pour aller se placer devant le miroir à présent plein de buée. Elle passa une main dessus pour en enlever une partie et regarda son reflet dans les yeux. Son chat miaula et vint se frotter à ses chevilles encore un peu trempées. Elle baissa les yeux et sourit tristement à son compagnon à quatre pattes. Elle se baissa et le prit dans ses bras pour ficher ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu sais... il va vraiment falloir que je trouve qui je suis, souffla-t-elle à son chat qui la regarda sagement sans vraiment comprendre.

Elle reposa Cor Leonis et se tourna de nouveau vers le miroir avant de tracer sur ce qu'il restait de buée les étranges symboles qui ornaient son bracelet. Elle les fixa un instant, avant de replonger ses yeux dans ceux de son reflet. Puis, soupirant face à l'absurdité de la situation, elle effaça les symbols de la main et entreprit de se brosser les dents.

Elle essora longuement ses cheveux avant, d'un coup de baguette, de les sécher. Elle entreprit ensuite de les attacher en une longue tresse qui, une fois terminée, alla chatouiller le creu de ses reins. Elle enfila ensuite sa chemise de nuit et sa robe de chambre pour retrouner dans la chambre que les Potter lui avaient attribuée.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit moelleux en soupirant de plaisir. Elle était épuisée et elle accueuillerait une bonne nuit de sommeil avec joie, elle qui n'avait que peu dormi dernièrement. Elle savait que le lendemain, elle devrait s'excuser auprès de la mère de James pour avoir été aussi désagréable. Mais pour le moment, elle se laissa aller au sommeil avec un certain soulagement.

* * *

\- Bonjour ! fit la voix énergique de James en arrivant dans la cuisine.

Heather grommela en se massant les tempes. Elle n'avait pas eu un repos paisible comme elle l'avait espéré. De plus, la migraine qui l'avait prise d'assaut au réveil n'était pas non plus des plus tendres. Elle était dans la cuisine avec Dorea depuis quelques minutes déjà et cette dernière l'avait saluée avec chaleur quand elle été arrivée.

\- Ça ne va pas, Heather ? s'enquit-il.

\- Elle s'est réveillée avec une migraine, expliqua Dorea en poussant son fils vers sa place habituelle, devant un copieux petit déjeuner.

James ne pipa mot et se contenta de manger avec appétit ce qui se trouvait sous son nez. Heather, après un moment, parvint à penser de nouveau clairement et remercia Dorea pour l'avoir aidée avec un petit sort très efficace. Elle commença par avaler son jus d'orange quand Sirius fit son apparition.

\- Woh, déjà debout James ? Ça, c'est un exploit, le taquina Sirius en guise de bonjour avant de poser une bise sur la joue de Heather puis sur celle de Dorea.

James lui renvoya une réplique bien sentie dans un grognement qui mit tout le monde de bonne humeur. Dorea sourit en regardant les deux garçons se chamailler pendant le petit déjeuner tandis que Heather se faisait discrète. Dorea allait enclancher la conversation quand Sirius la coupa de vitesse.

\- Hey Heather, James et moi pensions faire un peu de Quidditch, tu en es ? proposa-t-il.

Heather, à l'entente de ces mots, ne pu s'empêcher de penser à Poudlard et aux matchs qu'ils avaient joués ensemble jusqu'ici. Et sans qu'elle le veuille, l'image d'un certain serpentard traversa ses pensées: agile sur son balais, rapide, efficace... et aussi élégant qu'un danceur. Elle essaya de ravaler sa déprime et son irritation avant de répondre à ses amis.

\- A trois ? fit-elle en haussant un sourcil, comme elle réalisait finalement.

\- Eh bien... commença Dorea. Si cela ne vous ennui pas, je veux bien me joindre à vous, sourit-elle.

Les garçons se regardèrent un instant avant de sourire comme des imbéciles. Heather ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé la mère de James sur un balais, encore moins un souaffle entre les mains. Mais les garçons semblaient contents de la tournure des événements.

\- J'en suis, finit-elle par dire.

\- Génial ! s'exclama Sirius. A tout à l'heure.

Et il sortit de la cuisine, bientôt suivi par James, laissant les femmes entre elles. Heather avait deviné que Charlus avait dû se rendre au ministère ou bien quelque chose dans ce genre. Ce qui faisait qu'elle avait tout le temps de culpabiliser pour son comportement de la veille envers Dorea. Elle se mordit la lèvre, consciente de la présence de cette dernière, mais incapable de déboiser un mot.

\- Je suis navrée pour hier, souffla doucement Dorea, surprenant totalement Heather.

Après tout, n'était-ce pas à elle de s'excuser ? Elle s'était montrée complètement irrespectueuse envers ceux qui avaient la gentillesse de l'accueuillir et de la protéger contre peu importe ce qui en avait après elle. Mais Dorea ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra doucement.

\- La situation n'est pas facile pour toi, et je ne te blâme pas pour ta réaction. C'est tout à fait compréhensible, reprit-elle avec une compassion que Heather n'avait aucun droit de recevoir.

\- Je n'aurais quand même pas dû m'emporter. C'est juste que... hésita Heather.

\- Que la situation t'échappe et que tu n'as aucun moyen de la contrôler, compléta Dorea avant de hocher la tête. Je réagirais sans doute de la même façon si j'étais dans ta position.

Heather ne put répondre à cela. Elle hocha simplement la tête en tentant d'avaler la boule qui s'était logée dans sa gorge. Dorea lui caressa gentiment la tête avant de retourner à ses occupations, laissant Heather finir son petit déjeuner, reconnaissante que Dorea n'ait pas essayé, comme la veille, d'argumenter en faveur de son neveu.

Heather n'avait pas très faim, mais elle se força tout de même pour ne pas inquiéter d'avantage cette femme qui agissait comme une mère à son égard. Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment connu avant son petit passage chez les Lupin.

Heather se décida finalement à aller se doucher avant de rejoindre ses amis dehors pour cette partie de Quidditck qu'ils lui avaient promise. Sans grande surprise, Dorea se trouvait avec eux, juchée sur un balais. Elle semblait confiante et avait un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Quand Heather arriva près d'eux, son balais en main, Dorea veint poser pieds à terre.

\- Alors Heather, dit-elle, quel poste occupes-tu au Quidditch ?

\- Je suis batteuse avec Sirius, répondit-elle, surprise que ce dernier n'en ai pas déjà parlé.

La conversation n'eut pas la chance d'être poursuivie car James, impatient, leur demanda de se tenir prêtes. Les équipes furent faites très simplement : Dorea avec Heather et James avec Sirius. Certains auraient protesté en criant au complot ou à la tricherie, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Heather était plutôt satisfaite de faire équipe avec une femme pour une fois.

Dorea se révéla plutôt douée avec un souafle. Et encore plus sur un balais à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol. Elles étaient très coordonnées toutes les deux. Si bien que Sirius et James eurent du soucis à se faire... Jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur vive la lance dans le bras. Elle reposa les pieds au sol et s'excusa en prétextant une autre migraine.

Si Dorea ne fut pas dupe, les deux garçons, en revanche, ne se méfièrent pas, lui enjoignant le calme et le repos. Heather aurait pu rire de la situation : deux garnements qui lui demandaient de se mettre au calme... Mais la douleur l'en empêcha et elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

Une fois allongée sur son lit, elle ferma les yeux un instant, attendant que la pièce arrête de se payer sa tête en tournant sans relâche. Elle remonta son avant bras vers son visage et observa la marque luminescente sur sa peau douce. Elle ne se voyait que pour un regard très attentif, mais mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable. Elle allait devoir veiller à la garder cachée aux yeux de tous.

* * *

Regulus soupira une énième fois. Il jouait aux echecs avec son père mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. La marque sur son bras le lançait de temps à autres et il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de ce vide en lui. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se focaliser sur le jeu et de choisir la meilleure stratégie. Il bougea sa dame. Mauvais choix.

\- Echec et math, déclara son père pour qui, la dame n'étant plus un obstacle, il avait été facile de gagner. Tu es distrait, enonça-t-il ensuite, simple remarque.

Orion était certes malade dernièrement, loin d'être au mieux de sa forme, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de remarquer les troubles chez son plus jeune fils. Ça le désolait de l'admettre, mais il était loin d'avoir la carrure et la contenance de son frère. Si seulement lui avait pu adhérer à l'idéal familiale. Ce vieil adage auquel il avait tourné le dos. Regulus était faible et ne satisferait jamais le Seigneur Noir.

\- Ce lien me perturbe, finit-il par avouer en jouant avec une des pièces de l'échiquier, la tournant et retournant dans ses doigts.

\- Ce lien est un miracle, Regulus, un cadeau qui t'es fait. Accepte cette bénédiction et arrête de te plaindre !

Regulus serra les lèvres. Autant pour le soutient qu'il espérait de la part de son père. Que dirait-il s'il apprenait qu'il était lié à jamais à une supposée sang-de-bourbe ? Mais plus il y repensait, plus il était convaincu qu'elle n'était pas née de parents moldus. Le fait qu'elle ait pu toucher ce livre là qu'il savait parfaitement protégé d'un maléfice, rendait impossible la possibilité que son sang soit celui d'une née moldue. Il la revoyait pourtant très nettement attraper ce livre et le lui tendre. Cette fille n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait. Et il devait percer ce secret.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? s'enquit Orion en fronçant les sourcis, convaincu qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

\- Non, répondit Regulus en reposant la pièce sur l'échiquier. Pardonnez-moi père, je dois faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque, s'excusa-t-il avant de se lever et de quitter le salon.

Orion le regarda partir, méfiant. Que lui cachait-il ? Il avala le restant de whiskey-pur-feu dans son verre et se leva à son tour. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque sans un bruit. Il observa Regulus aller d'étagère en étagère, prendre un livre, le reposer, avant de finalement se saisir d'un vieux carnet et d'aller se poser dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Orion fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi son fils avait-il besoin de ce carnet sur l'histoire des civilisations magiques ?

Il laissa son fils seul et décida d'aller en parler à sa femme. Ce n'était pas normal. Regulus leur cachait quelque chose et il avait le sentiment que c'était quelque chose d'important.

* * *

 **Fin du Douzième Chapitre**


	13. Chapitre 13 - Plus qu'un rêve

**Comme ce weekend n'a pas été particulièrement beau : Par chez moi le ciel était d'un gris très malveillant. Bref, je me suis dis que celles et ceux qui n'avaient pas pu profiter de ce weekend pour se ballader et faire ce que l'on fait normalement au printemps par beau jour (sortir marcher, ballade en plein air, bronzette au soleil... et j'en passe), il vous fallait donc un petit remontant pour que le weekend ne soit pas totalement mauvais. Lol Mais d'abord, les réponses aux commentaires.**

 **...**

 **Commençons donc par toi, BellatrixStilinskiSalvatore. Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise. Il est vrai que les couples contenant Regulus dedans sont assez rares et la plupart sont en anglais, ce qui peut du coup être compliqué pour ceux et celles qui ne parlent pas cette langue. Quand cette histoire sera finie, peut-être que je pourrais entreprendre la traduction d'une de ces histoires avec la permission de son auteur... ou bien tout simplement en écrire une autre. Mais je divague !**

 **Pour ce qui concerne l'acceptation de ce lien entre les deux, jene pense pas que ça se réglera tout de suite. Où serait le fun là-dedans ? Je pense faire durer les choses, les rapprocher sans doute lentement au point que ce sera presque invisible.**

 **Sur le cas de Heather et de la pureté de son sang, je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment, tu le découvrira dans les prochains chapitres.**

 **Je te remercie pour ta franchise et je continuerai de faire de mon mieux pour bien écrire et veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait pas trop de fautes. Il faut dire que je n'ai personne pour relire alors quelques fautes peuvent parfois m'échapper. Bonne lecture, et au plaisir de te lire à nouveau !**

 **...**

 **Milanienne, quel plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles !**

 **Ne t'en fais pas, Sirius ne va pas disparaître tout de suite. Ce serait trop facile s'il abandonnait d'un coup toutes ces années à aimer et poursuivre Heather. Je te laisserai en juger par la suite. Voici donc ce chapitre que tu attends avec impatience. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 _Plus qu'un rêve ?_

* * *

Heather, Sirius et James se chamaillaient tandis qu'ils marchaient le long du chemin de traverse pour faire leurs achats afin de débuter leur sixième année à Poudlard sur de bonnes bases. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour admirer les nouveautés dans les équipements et produits d'entretien des balais. Puis leurs achats plein les bras, allaient retourner chez les Potter quand ils croisèrent une personne qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir, accompagnée d'une femme aigrie.

\- Je vous avais bien dit qu'il aurait fallu s'y prendre plus tôt, marmonna Sirius.

\- Rappelle-moi qui n'a pas voulu se lever ? railla Heather.

Walburga, accompagnée de Regulus, leur jetait des regards noirs. Ainsi c'était elle qui avait tellement tourné la tête de son fils aîné, au point de lui faire renier sa famille ? Cette sang-de-bourbe allait le lui payer. Elle s'avança vers la jeune fille qui, non seulement n'eut aucun geste de recul, mais en plus soutint son regard avec insolence.

\- Sale sang-de-bourbe, cracha-t-elle.

\- Charmant, railla Heather. Quel excellent exemple vous donnez là, madame. J'ai comme l'impression d'un déjà vu... fit-elle ensuite mine de réfléchir. Ah mais oui ! C'est l'insulte qui a valu à votre fils un nez cassé.

Regulus la toisa mais ne chercha pas à prendre la parole. Evidemment, maman est là alors autant se cacher dans ses jupons, non ? Quand Heather allait faire mine de le contourner, il lui attrapa le bras. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle aurait bien aimé que ce fut un frisson de dégoût, mais ce fut au contraire comme un embrasement des sens, une soudaine envie de subir son contact. C'était un frisson de plaisir et d'anticipation. Elle se dégoûtait elle-même.

\- Ôte ta main de mon bras, Black, siffla-t-elle.

Il ne maintint le contact que quelques secondes de plus, plongeant son regard à ce moment d'un bleu métallique dans le sien, avant de la relâcher. La sensation de bien être qu'ils avaient tous deux ressentie dissparue immédiatement.

\- A défaut d'être de sang-pur, je suis bien élevée, moi. Alors bonne journée, madame ! s'exclama-t-elle en la toisant.

Si Walburga rougit d'indignation, Sirius, lui, éclata de rire devant son air outré. James ne savait plus où se mettre et Regulus resta de marbre, même s'il sentit un élan de fierté de voir cette fille tenir tête et faire la leçon à sa mère. Cette fille était après tout celle avec qui il devrait partager son existence alors autant qu'elle soit capable de tenir tête à sa future belle-mère... _Bon sang que cette pensée est obsène..._

Heather le contourna, suivie de ses deux amis et disparue parmi la foule. Regulus la regarda partir avant de se tourner vers sa mère qui fulminait. _Bien. Quand dois-je lui annoncer qu'il s'agit de celle a qui je suis lié par le Sacra Mentis Coniungeris ?_ Il soupira discrètement avant de suivre sa mère qui ne décolèrait pas.

\- Elle a osé m'insulter, marmonnait-elle dans sa barbe et Regulus se fit violence pour ne pas relever que c'était elle en vérité qui l'avait insultée. Comment ose-t-elle me tenir tête ?!

 _Les futures réunions de familles seront prometteuses_ , pensa-t-il en imaginant déjà la maison exploser et les sortilèges fuser en veux-tu en voilà. Déjà qu'il redoutait le moment où il devrait lui annoncer que cette 'sale petite garce au sang impur' était... eh bien... sienne en quelque sorte. _Belle journée en perspective..._ se lamenta-t-il en sachant pertinemment qu'il allait devoir subir la fureur de sa mère tout le temps que durerait les achats pour la nouvelle année. Il espérait qu'au moins ça ne serait pas en vain et que cette fille parviendrait à tirer profit de ce livre...

* * *

\- J'ai cru qu'elle allait exploser de colère, rit encore un fois Sirius qui ne se remettait pas de l'altercation provenue plus tôt sur le chemin de traverse. Non mais vous avez vu sa tête ? Trop fort !

\- On était là Sirius, soupira James qui lui n'en avait pas mené large. Elle est toujours comme ça ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Là c'était encore un bon jour, marmonna finalement Sirius, ayant totalement perdu de sa bonne humeur.

-Je me sens désolé pour ton frère, alors, souffla James.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse de la part de son meilleur ami, mais Heather ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être de son avis. Regulus restait coincé avec une telle marâtre. Pas qu'il se soit comporté ainsi jusqu'à présent. Il y avait toutefois eu du progrès : il ne l'avait plus appelée 'sang-de-bourbe' depuis leur rencontre.

Ce n'est qu'une fois de retour dans le domaine des Potter qu'elle se rendit compte de la présence d'un livre qui ne lui appartenait pas parmi ses affaires. Elle le prit et alla s'asseoir sur son lit avant de l'ouvrir précautionneusement. Qui sait ce que cet ouvrage pouvait lui réserver. Black était après tout celui qui le lui avait donné. Elle en était certaine.

Le livre contenait des informations sur la communauté magique et son histoire. Dedans se trouvait les traces de leur fondement qui parfois se trouvaient conservée. Comme certaines écritures. Il y avait en effet diverses formes de langages anciens écrits par le biais de vieilles runes. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Black venait-il de l'aider dans ses recherches ? _Ça pour une surprise_...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Heather fourra le précieux livre sous son oreiller pour le cacher. Puis elle alla ouvrir la porte pour découvrir Sirius. Il était venu la chercher pour le repas. Heather lui sourit et le suivit. Ils ne remirent pas sur le tapis la dispute avec Walburga, ce pourquoi elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Non pas qu'elle se sente coupable, cette vieille bique l'avait bien mérité, mais ça lui rappelait cette sensation de bien être qu'elle avait ressenti au contact de Regulus. Bien être qui à présent lui faisait défaut et était remplacé par un vide oppressant.

Heather s'assit à table avec eux et le repas fut servi. Les discussions furent banales, comme toujours, parfois entrecoupées d'éclats de rire, c'était une ambiance bon enfant. Heather observa cette famille un instant. Elle se sentait parfois comme une intruse, mais au fond elle savait qu'il n'en était rien. Heather avait été acceptée dés qu'elle avait passé la porte de ce manoir. Souriant pensivement, elle se prit à attendre avec impatience le début de leur nouvelle année à Poudlard.

* * *

Le Poudlard Express les attendait sur le quai. Une foule d'élèves de tous âges était en effervescence. Certains disaient au revoir à leurs parents, d'autres chargeaient leurs bagages, et d'autres encore parcouraient le train pour trouver un compartiment de libre et venaient se mettre à la fenêtre du compartiment choisi pour dire au revoir à leurs parents.

Heather se tourna vers les Potter. Charlus avait exceptionnellement décidé d'être présent lors de leur départ et s'était arrangé avec son supérieur pour commencer plus tard. Heather se doutait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, mais elle avait préféré ne rien dire.

James et Sirius chargeaient les bagages et, quand Heather esquissa un geste pour les aider, Sirius lui fit les gros yeux. Elle choisit de ne pas se disputer avec lui et le laissa filer avec sa valise.

Le premier coup de sifflet retentit. James dit au revoir à ses parents, imité par Sirius avant qu'ils ne se dirigent tout deux vers le compartiment qu'ils avaient réussi à réserver. Heather se tourna vers les deux adultes, un peu mal à l'aise. Dorea s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras avec tendresse.

\- Reviens nous voir, souffla-t-elle tout bas.

Heather sourit avec timidité et acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Charlus. Il hésita un instant quant à la distance à garder avant de la prendre lui aussi dans ses bras. Après tout, elle était la fille que Dorea et lui auraient aimé avoir. Il la serra maladroitement avant de s'éloigner et de lui sourire.

\- Au revoir, sourit-elle avant de monter dans le train.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière elle. Elle parcourut le couloir en direction du compartiment dans lequel tout ses amis s'étaient réunis. Elle croisa Regulus en chemin et fut surprise de son apparence. Il semblait bien pâle et fatigué. Des cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux qui avaient un éclat beaucoup moins vif qu'habituellement. Ses cheveux étaient retenus lâchement sur sa nuque par une lanière de cuir. Ils étaient un peu plus longs et atteignaient le bas de ses omoplates. Avait-il grandit cet été ? Il lui parraissait plus grand et plus mature. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot mais se fixèrent un instant du regard. Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer, la surprenant d'avantage.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle en passant.

Il sembla un instant à Regulus que ce remerciement n'était pas seulement pour s'être comporté en gentleman en la laissant passer. Le remerciait-elle pour le livre qu'il lui avait donné ? Il hocha simplement la tête avant de reprendre son chemin. Il se sentait soudain beaucoup mieux. La fatigue semblait s'être un peu envolée. Il entra dans son compartiment en se grattant discrètement le bras.

\- Tu finiras par ne plus y faire attention, lui dit Rabastan Lestrange.

Regulus ne fit aucun commentaire. Bien évidemment, Rabastan avait lui aussi reçu sa marque. Mais il le regardait de haut et ça énervait Regulus. Était-il jaloux que lui ait été accepté chez les Mangemorts plus jeune que lui ? Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette opposée et posa son coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant d'appuyer son menton sur le dos de sa main. En silence, il observa le paysage changer à mesure que le train quittait la gare, prenant de la vitesse.

D'autres serpentards entrèrent dans le compartiment pour s'installer avec eux. Parmi eux se trouvait Severus qui ne manqua pas de venir s'asseoir à côté de l'héritier des Black. Regulus ne broncha pas, ni ne fit signe d'avoir remarqué sa présence. D'un petit signe discret du menton, il salua le serpentard. Puis, sans un mot, il retourna à sa contemplation du monde extérieur tandis que Severus sortait un livre de sa poche pour s'y plonger.

\- Cette année je vais faire payer à cette sang-de-bourbe de m'avoir humilié, grogna Rosier.

\- Laquelle ? Celle de Potter ou celle de Black ? ricanna Rabastan.

Regulus se crispa soudainement. Il se força au calme immédiatement avant que ses camarades ne lui jettent des regards suspicieux. Il se borna à regarder les plaines se succéder les unes aux autres tout en prêtant une oreille attentive à la conversation. Il nota cependant que Severus ne semblait pas non plus très détendu. Surtout qu'il courrait après Evans depuis longtemps, et l'entendre être désignée comme 'celle de Potter', devait vraiment piquer.

\- Celle de Black, rétorqua immédiatement l'autre. Je compte bien la faire hurler de douleur pour son insolence.

Regulus se redressa et se détourna de la fenêtre pour fixer Rosier. Il se força à demeurer impassible afin de ne pas eveiller des suspicions mal venues. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et s'adossa confortablement au dossier avant de parler :

\- Que t'a-t-elle donc fait ? fit-il moqueur.

Rosier devint vite rouge de fureur. _Ah... c'était si gênant que ça ?_ Regulus dut se forcer à ne pas se payer la tête de son camarade. Il se doutait bien que Rosier n'oserait jamais avouer qu'il s'était fait avoir par cette fille. Il était trop orgueilleux pour ça. Ça tombait mal pour lui, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser la toucher ni lui faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Laisse-la moi. J'ai, moi aussi, un compte à régler avec elle, conclut-il.

Rosier grommela, mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Black était un nom bien au dessus du sien. Si Regulus choisissait de s'occuper de cette sang-de-bourbe, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait se taire et acquiescer. Mais Black cachait quelque chose et Rosier comptait bien découvrir ce que c'était. Il avait comme l'impression que ça avait à voir avec cette sang-de-bourbe.

* * *

Heather observait le paysage en écoutant distraitement ses amis chahuter et raconter leurs vacances. Quand elle était arrivée dans le compartiment, Lucinda et Lily lui avaient bondit dessus, trop heureuses de la revoir. Remus s'était montré plus réservé, comme toujours, et Peter était resté dans son coin. Heather n'avait jamais vraiment eu confiance en lui et faisait au mieux pour garder ses distances. C'est pourquoi elle l'avait simplement salué d'un petit mouvement de tête ainsi que d'un sourire un peu forcé.

Quelqu'un secoua son épaule et Heather se redressa. Elle s'était endormie dans son coin et ses amis la regardaient avec gentillesse. Même Sirius ne cherchait pas à se payer sa tête. Il était temps pour eux d'aller enfiler leurs robes de sorciers. Dans quelques minutes, ils arriveraient à destination.

Lucinda, Lily et Heather prirent leurs affaires et quittèrent le compartiment pour aller se changer dans les toilettes des filles, laissant les garçons entre eux. Lucinda ouvrait la marche, suivie de Lily et Heather fermait la marche, un peu distraite. Son bras commençait à nouveau à la lancer et elle avait une irrepressible envie de se gratter.

Chacune leur tour, elle se changèrent dans le minuscule cabinet de toilette. Heather entra la dernière et assura à ses amies qu'elles pouvaient retourner au compartiment et qu'elle les rejoindrait dés qu'elle se serait changée.

Une fois seule, elle soupira et examina son bras à l'abri dans les toilettes. Elle se gratta vigoureusement en serrant les dents. Que c'était désagréable... Si elle s'écoutait, elle se serait grattée jusqu'au sang. Son bras vira au rouge, réaction de sa peau suite à ce rude traitement qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

Elle soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et se deshabilla pour ensuite enfiler son uniforme. Elle se cogna de temps à autre le coude ou le genoux contre la paroi, mais elle se débrouilla et sortit indemne et victorieuse de cette rude tâche.

Elle quitta ensuite le cabinet et se retrouva dans le couloir du wagon. Elle se tourna un instant vers la vitre et observa le paysage au loin. Le ciel prenait ces teintes rougeâtres à l'horizon alors que le soleil se couchait.

\- Le crépuscule, souffla quelqu'un à côté d'elle.

Elle failli sursauter, mais elle n'en fit rien et se tourna vers Regulus. Elle se sentait soulagée qu'il soit là. Et ce sentiment de soulagement l'irritait au plus haut point. Comment pouvait-elle être soulagée d'être près de ce serpentard qu'elle avait juré de haïr jusqu'à sa mort ?

\- Un jour qui se meurt pour qu'une nuit naisse, répondit-elle finalement.

Regulus hocha la tête en silence. Elle essaya de gratter son bras discrètement, mais ça ne passa pas inaperçu et le serpentard se saisit de son bras et le mis à nu. Il sembla interloqué quand il plongea son regard métallique dans le sien. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que déjà elle libérait son bras et redescendait sa manche jusqu'au poignet d'un geste brusque.

\- Ne te méprends pas, dit-il finalement. Je te suis totalement indifférent. Mais je dois te mettre en garde puisque ma magie t'a choisie, soupira-t-il sans la regarder.

Heather se tourna vers lui avec un regard peu amène. Pour qui se prenait-il ce sale serpent ? Il faisait passer cette union des magies comme une chose que lui seul avait pu être capable de provoquer. Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas débuter une nouvelle dispute. Il semblait ne pas vouloir croiser son regard, s'appuyant nonchalamment contre la porte des toilettes, le visage tourné vers le couché de soleil.

\- Rosier prépare quelque chose et je ne suis pas sûr que le résultat te plaise. Tu ferais mieux de rester avec mon imbécile de frère puisqu'il semble capable de te protéger...

\- Pour qui te prends-tu, Black, pour oser ainsi t'imiscer dans ma vie et me donner des conseils ? finit-elle par dire froidement. Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu d'une sale sang-de-bourbe comme moi ?

Regulus se tourna brusquement vers elle et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'attirer vers lui. Il l'emprisonna entre la vitre et son corps et plongea son regard empli de colère dans le sien. Sa mâchoire était crispée et il mit un moment avant de parler :

\- Toi comme moi savons très bien que tu n'es pas ce que tu prétends ! Une sang-de-bourbe n'aurait jamais pu toucher les livres venant de ma bibliothèque sans être blessée, chuchota-t-il à son oreille avant de brusquement la libérer et de se détourner. Oh, et pour répondre à ta première question, je suis celui que ta magie à choisie, conclut-il en la regardant à peine avant de repartir vers son compartiment.

\- Mais moi je ne t'ai pas choisi !

Il ne se retourna même pas, ne fit même pas mine de s'arrêter. Heather était furieuse et fusillait son dos du regard alors qu'il s'éloignait. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir lui envoyer quelque chose dans la tête pour se débarrasser de toute sa frustration. Cette année n'allait pas vraiment être de tout repos. Finalement elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle allait l'apprécier, cette nouvelle année.

* * *

Les élèves de première année avançaient dans l'allée centrale vers le tabouret et le choixpeau. Heather les détaillait sans vraiment prêter trop attention. Ce qui la perturbait, c'était le fait que, de là où elle était, à sa table, à côté de Sirius, elle avait une vue dégagée sur Regulus. De temps à autre, elle croisait son regard et son irritation augmentait d'un degré.

Sirius applaudit quand un nouvel élève fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Puis, se tournant vers Heather pour commenter, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas prêté attention au nouvel arrivant. Elle etait crispée et son regard restait fixé sur quelque chose. Il suivit son regard et remarqua qu'elle s'était engagé dans un combat de regard avec son frère. Et aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir s'avouer vaincu.

\- Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile t'a encore fait pour que tu le fusilles aussi intensément du regard ? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

Heather eut un petit sourire en coin. Ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Beaucoup trop de choses pour qu'elle ne puisse en énumérer qu'une. Sirius reporta son regard sur son frère qui était à présent en grande conversation avec un de ses camarades.

\- Tu ne lui as pas recassé le nez, hein ? souffla-t-il, la faisant sourire de plus bel.

\- Nop', mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait !

\- De quoi ? intervint alors Lucinda.

Sirius et Heather échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire. Il y avait des choses qu'ils ne pourraient jamais dire aux autres et qui resteraient toujours entre eux. Le problème Regulus était une d'entre elle, bien que Sirius n'en connaisse pas toute l'étendue. S'il avait su, il n'aurait peut-être pas plaisanté ainsi à ce sujet.

Heather remonta dans la salle commune avec ses amis, fatiguée de la route et impatiente de se glisser sous les couvertures. Elle avait tellement sommeil... Elle salua les garçons, leur souhaitant bonne nuit avant de suivre Lily et Lucinda dans les escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles.

Si tôt que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, elle s'endormit.

* * *

Heather marchait le long du couloir, ses livres de cours pressés contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle essayait désespérément d'arriver à l'heure. Elle accéléra le pas, consciente que c'était peine perdue mais l'espoir, cet insupportable démon, perdurait. Ça ne faisait pas sérieux, deux semaines seulement après le debut des cours...

Au détour d'un couloir elle se heurta à quelqu'un, trébucha, ses livres s'éparpillèrent au sol tandis qu'elle battait désespérément des bras dans le vide pour retrouver son équilibre. Elle tomba lamentablement au sol, se redressa sur ses coudes et avisa l'élève qui se tenait debout devant elle. Sa journée ne pouvait décidément pas être pire. Et à présent, elle était sûre d'être complètement en retard.

\- Bon sang, Black ! C'est quoi ton problème ?! s'écria-t-elle en se relevant immédiatement.

\- Mon problème ?! Tu devrais plutôt regarder où tu mets les pieds !

Elle se planta devant lui, ses livres complètement oubliés à même le sol et continua de se disputer avec lui, poussant du doigt sur son torse, plus musclé qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, sa colère augmentant de secondes en secondes. Quitte à être en retard, autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié.

Regulus, lassé d'être fustigé de la sorte, attrapa ses poignets et la plaqua violemment contre le mur. Heather en eut le souffle coupé et fut si surprise qu'elle ne tenta même pas de se dégager de son emprise. De toute façon, il la coinçait de son corps contre le mur et elle savait parfaitement qu'il était plus fort qu'elle.

\- Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de toujours te prendre pour la victime, susurra-t-il à son oreille. Après tout, tu es celle qui m'a bousculé, pas l'inverse...

Elle se sentit électrisée par son contact, par son souffle qui caressait sa joue, par son corps pressé contre le sien. Elle fut un instant perdue dans ses sensations avant de se reprendre. Elle commença à se débattre. Une réaction qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Depuis quand cherchait-elle à fuir plutôt que de se battre ?

Regulus profita de son désarroi et s'empara précipitamment de ses lèvres. Elle se débattit plus furieusement encore. Son esprit lui disait qu'elle devait à tout pris le repousser et lui faire payer son audace, mais son corps eut tôt fait de la trahir. Son corps refusant de répondre à ses exigences, cherchait le contact de cet élève ténébreux.

La lutte était veine. Bientôt son esprit cessa de fonctionner normalement et céda au désir impérieux qui s'emparait d'elle. Elle pressa son corps contre lui, cambrant le dos pour mieux le toucher tandis que ses lèvres dirigeaient la dance. Il lâcha ses poignets, posant une main sur sa taille pour la bloquer contre lui, l'autre dans sa nuque, empoignant ses cheveux, inclinant sa tête vers l'arrière pour mieux posséder ses lèvres.

Elle ne résistait plus, passant immédiatement ses bras autour de son cou, fourrageant elle aussi dans sa tignasse épaisse. Elle n'était plus passive, impuissante dans cet échange, elle en était la meneuse. Regulus se pliait à ses exigences, penchant la tête de côté pour mieux lui plaire.

Ses mains commencèrent à glisser sur son corps, redessinant ses courbes. Elle frissonna, non pas de dégoût comme elle aurait aimé s'en convaincre, mais d'anticipation et de désir. Regulus abandonna ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou, mordillant la peau tendre pour lui arracher un petit gémissement et un autre frisson. Il s'acharna sur l'endroit un moment, mordillant, aspirant, jusqu'à laisser une marque violacée.

\- Je te déteste, parvint-elle à articuler.

\- Pas plus que moi... répondit-il avant de recommencer à tracer son chemin de sa bouche sur sa peau fiévreuse.

Un gémissement lui échappa quand il atteignit cet endroit sensible, juste derrière son oreille. Un autre frisson la secoua de la tête aux pieds. Dans un instant fébrile de lucidité, elle se fit la remarque que cette fois elle allait vraiment être très en retard...

* * *

Heather se réveilla en sursaut, haletante et en sueur. Elle eut un moment d'égarement, tentant de déterminer où elle se trouvait. Dans son lit, apparemment. Elle frissonna et repensa à ce qui devait être un rêve. _Un cauchemar plutôt..._ Avait-elle vraiment eut un rêve érotique dont les deux principaux acteurs étaient elle-même et Black ?

Elle se plaqua la main sur le front et avisa sa température. Rien que de très normal, elle n'était pas fiévreuse. Ainsi s'envolait donc l'excuse de la fièvre délirante... Elle remarqua que ses amies dormaient toujours du sommeil du juste. Logique, si l'on prenait en compte le fait qu'il n'était que cinq heures du matin...

Heather quitta son lit traître qui l'avait entraînée dans ce cauchemar. Elle alla dans la salle d'eau et s'appuya sur le lavabo avant de regarder dans le miroir. Son état était lamentable. Les grosses cernes sous ses yeux ne pourraient jamais être camouflées. Elle ne tromperai personne...

Elle décida d'aller prendre une douche. C'était bien là tout le réconfort qu'elle puisse espérer. Elle se débarrasa de sa chemise de nuit trempée et alla se placer sous l'eau chaude. Aujourd'hui ce ne serait pas la douche habituelle, rapide et sans traîner. Non, elle avait bien le droit de se prélasser un peu sous l'eau chaude après ce rêve immonde.

Elle lava ses cheveux et se frotta la peau, comme pour enlever les réminiscences de son rêve. Il lui semblait encore ressentir les mains de Black sur ses hanches, caressant la peau mise à nue, dans sa nuque, la prise solide sur ses cheveux, ses lèvres dans son cou, sur sa bouche...

Elle se secoua et grimaça de dégoût avant de frotter plus fort, quitte à s'en abîmer la peau. Elle devait faire disparaître toutes ces sensations non désirées avant que celles-ci ne la rendent folle. Elle reposa la savonnette et entreprit de se rincer longuement sous le jet puissant et d'une température alléchante qui la laissa frissonnante quand elle sortie de la douche.

Elle s'enroula dans sa serviette et se sécha rapidement avant d'essorer ses cheveux. Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle les coupe un jour. Ils lui arrivaient à mi-cuisse et bientôt elle ne saurait plus comment s'en dépatouiller. Elle s'y reprit à plusieurs fois avant d'être satisfaite et de retourner devant le miroir.

Elle entreprenait la tâche ardue de les attacher quand elle s'aperçut d'un détail qui lui glaça, le sang. Là, juste dans son cou, bien visible et très reconnaissable. On ne pouvait pas se tromper sur une marque pareille. Elle se claqua les joues dans l'espoir que ce ne soit que son imagination et rouvrit les yeux. Dans son cou, la marque semblait la narguer de sa présence non-désirée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... commença-t-elle, horrifiée à l'idée de ce que cela pouvait impliquer.

Elle examina la marque encore quelques instants avant de décider qu'il valait mieux la cacher, que personne ne puisse la remarquer. Elle essaya un sortilège, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : la magie n'avait aucun effet dessus. Elle soupira, il n'y avait plus qu'à tenter l'ancienne méthode.

Elle alla chercher sa trousse de maquillage et en sortit le poudrier. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que ses talents de maquilleuse ne soient pas trop rouillés. Il fallait dire qu'elle se maquillait très peu. Et quand elle se maquillait, c'était juste les yeux. Autant dire qu'elle n'utilisait jamais la poudre ni le fond de teint.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, elle grimaça. Le résultat n'était pas concluant. Certes, la marque était beaucoup moins voyante, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Soupirant d'ennui, elle détacha ses cheveux et entreprit de les tresser sur le côté pour qu'ils cachent cet affreux indice. Tout en les attachants, elle se promis d'avoir une conversation avec Black. Histoire de lui faire passer l'idée d'utiliser des sorts pour infiltrer son esprit et lui jouer un mauvais tour.

Elle s'habilla ensuite et retourna dans le dortoir. Ses amies mettraient encore un moment avant d'émerger. Alors elle attrapa le livre de runes anciennes et descendit dans la salle commune. Elle feuilleta de nouveau ce vieux livre que Black lui avait discrètement passé. Elle l'avait déjà entierement étudié, mais elle voulait s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien laissé de côté. Il lui faudrait faire des recherches sur les vélanes et leur culture dés que possible. La clé était dans leur Histoire, elle en était persuadée.

* * *

 **Fin du Treizième Chapitre**


	14. Chapitre 14 - Dissenssion

**Ha, les beaux jours reviennent. C'est parfais pour encourager l'inspiration. J'ai l'impression de revivre. Bref, comme j'ai pour le moment pas mal de temps... Jusqu'à ce que la date des rattrapages soient annoncée (Mais pourquoi ai-je mal noté la date d'un partiel ? Bouhou...). Enfin, je divague. J'ai eu le temps, donc, de bien m'avancer dans cette histoire. Et vu que j'ai pas mal de chapitres d'avance, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien poster ce chapitre là. Mais avant, place aux réponses aux commentaires.**

 **...**

 **Commençons par Shitada. Je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise et que l'écriture soit à ton goût. Il est vrai que les histoires avec un style plus lourds sont parfois moins facile à lire. Et oui, il est vrai que Regulusest un personnage très important que beaucoup ont tendance à oublier. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas un personnage que l'on pourrait dire activement présent dans la saga, mais ce sont quand même certaines de ses actions qui ont permis le dénouement de l'histoire.**

 **Quant à Heather, je trouve qu'il est intéressant de découvrir les personnages au fur et à mesure de l'histoire plutôt que d'avoir toute leur histoire et origine nous tomber dessus d'un bloc au début de l'histoire. On s'attache plus à eux, je trouve, quand on en apprend un peu à la fois. Ça les rend plus attrayant.**

 **Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis heureuse de compter une nouvelle lectrice :)**

 **...**

 **BellatrixStilinskiSalvatore, ravie de te lire à nouveau. Et oui, c'était le but. Une amie à qui je l'ai fait lire en premier a eu exactement la même réaction. J'ai adoré voir sa tête quand elle a compris que ce n'était pas réel. Hé hé, pour le reste je te laisse lire ce chapitre, il te donnera toutes les informations que tu cherches pour le moment. A très bientôt !**

 **...**

 **Milanienne, je vois qu'on a cette même fascination morbide pour les méchant, he he. Pour la décrire, et bien je me serre de mes souvernirs des livres (ça fait une éternité que je les ai lu, je l'avoue) et comment je l'imagine moi même : une femme aigrie, aux idées arrêtées sans accepter qu'on ait des idées différentes... une anti-progressiste de choix qui n'acceptera jamais le changement. Malheureusement pour toi, même si elle à un rôle important dans ce qui fait Regulus, elle n'apparaîtra pas énormément dans cette histoire, je pense. Bref, merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire, ça m'a fait plaisir de te lire à nouveau.**

 **...**

 **Ah, encore un "guest". Mhh... bah je t'appellerai Houdini quand même. Oui, leur relation ne va pas s'améliorer d'un claquement de doigt. Ce serait trop simple et tellement pas intéressant. Pour te autres questions, ce chapitre y apportera sans doute les réponses. Je te spoilerai si j'y répondais maintenant. Merci de ton commentaire Houdini.**

 **...**

 **Les réponses aux commentaires... Mhhh Check ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter à tous une bonne et agréable lecture. J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles, à bientôt ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 _Dissension_

* * *

Regulus se réveilla en sursaut. Il mit un instant avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de subir. Il grimaça de dégoût en se rappelant ce que son inconscient lui avait fait faire. Depuis quand était il attiré ainsi par cette fille ? Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait clairement été celui à faire le premier pas vers elle.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. L'attirance grandissante qu'il voulait absolument nier était-elle due à ce lien qui les unissait bien malgré eux ? Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se rappeler de tout ce qu'il savait au sujet de l'union des magies tout en se forçant au calme.

Il n'avait malheureusement aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle son esprit, indépendamment de sa volonté, lui jouait se genre de tour. Il ne comprenait pas non plus comment le lien pouvait affecter ses désirs et l'exciter de la sorte. Ressentir ça pour elle était impensable. _Mais qui essaies-tu de duper... Elle t'attire depuis le moment où tu as posé les yeux sur elle..._ Regulus chassa cette petite voix de son esprit et tenta de reprendre contenance. Jamais il ne céderait à cette attirance malvenue.

Ça avait pourtant semblé si réel. Comme si c'était bien plus qu'un songe provoqué par son subconscient débridé. Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de sa peau sous ses doigts, la douceur de ses lèvres et la tendresse de son cou. Il sentait encore la soie de ses cheveux dans sa main. _Ok, là ça devient carrément terrifiant..._

Il se leva et se précipita sous la douche. Avec un peu de chance, celle-ci terminerait de le réveiller et effacerait toutes sensations persistantes. En se rhabillant, il remarqua une légère griffure dans son cou, juste à l'endroit où elle l'avait griffé en attrapant ses cheveux. Il s'appuya sur le lavabo. Ça, ce n'était pas normal pour un simple rêve cauchemardesque.

Il comprit alors ce qu'il se passait. Le lien entre eux commençait à faire son oeuvre. Il allait falloir qu'il se renseigne sur les différentes étapes à parcourir. Mais où allait-il trouver ce genre d'information sur un phénomène qui selon certains n'était qu'une simple légende, un mythe ? Personne ne croyait plus à cette union des magies... Il soupira et baissa la tête. Oui, il était dans une sacrée merde...

* * *

Heather se précipita dans la bibliothèque, abandonnant ses amis en pretextant des recherches pour un devoir en runes. Aucun ne pouvait donc savoir si ce qu'elle disait était vrai, et donc ils ne posèrent aucune questions. James lui rappela cependant que dans l'après-midi il l'attendait sur le terrain de Quidditch pour leur premier entraînement de l'année. Heather le lui promit alors que la porte de la bibliothèque se refermait derrière elle.

Elle se précipita vers la partie de la bibliothèque sur la civilisation des différentes créatures magiques. Elle parcourut les étagères un instant, balayant du regard les noms des livres avant de finalement s'arrêter sur l'un d'entre eux. Le livre qu'elle cherchait sur l'histoire des vélanes. Il était muni d'une belle couverture d'un bleu électrique qui attirait tout de suite le regard. Elle le délogea de sa place et se dirigea vers une table libre, à l'abri des regards et des allés et venus des élèves.

Elle ouvrit l'ouvrage, prenant à peine le temps de déposer ses affaires à ses pieds. Elle commença par la page de sommaire, pour essayer de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait au plus vite. Rien n'était cependant mentionné sur l'ancienne écriture runique qu'elles utilisaient.

Elle tourna le livre et regarda à l'index. Peut-être etait-ce mentionné dans une sous-partie. Elle tomba sur une mention intéressante et se dépêcha d'aller à la page en question. Elle commença à lire le peu d'information sur l'évolution de leur langue. Bien que ce soit très interessant, rien n'était mentionné au sujet de possibles runes.

Elle soupira de frustration. Il allait sans doute lui falloir faire tous les livres de la section. Elle n'en avait pas fini... Elle posa son front dans la paume de sa main, son coude reposant sur la table en bois. Y arriverait-elle un jour ?

Elle releva la tête et se décida à aller ranger le livre à sa place pour en essayer un autre. Elle recula un peu pour une meilleure vue d'ensemble et son dos heurta quelqu'un. Elle ressenti immédiatement une sensation de paix et d'harmonie. Ce qui lui permit évidemment de comprendre qui se tenait derrière elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre et débattit de la meilleure tactique à appliquer : se retourner ou bien... fuir.

Son rêve de la veille se rappela à son bon souvenir et elle sentit ses joues rougir. De là à savoir si c'était de gêne ou bien de fureur, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle prit une longue bouffée d'air avant de se retourner.

Regulus était apparemment en proie aux mêmes pensées car il commençait lui aussi à se retourner. De dos contre dos, ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, mais elle n'était pas aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle aurait aimé le croire. Le rêve la hantait et elle en avait peur.

Elle fit le choix de se detourner et de continuer son chemin sans se soucier de lui quand il l'attrapa par le bras. Bon sang ce qu'elle détestait quand il faisait ça. Elle lui lança un regard peu amène auquel il ne fit même pas attention.

Dans le mouvement, la tresse sur le côté qui cachait la marque dans son cou était retombée dans son dos et ne faisait plus son travail. Regulus allait dire quelque chose quand elle sentit son regard glisser sur la marque. Elle se dégagea immédiatement et posa sa paume sur sa marque avant de ramener sa tresse à sa place.

Pour une fois, elle eut la satisfaction de voir Black perdre son calme. Elle eut tout loisir d'admirer le choc mêlé d'horreur sur son visage. Dommage qu'elle ressente exactement la même chose et ne puisse s'en réjouir totalement...

Détestant cette sensation de grisement auprès de lui, elle se hâta vers sa table, mettant une distance qu'elle jugeait plus sécuritaire entre eux. Elle doutait qu'il veuille discuter de ce qui les troublait tous les deux. Aparemment, elle n'avait pas été la seule à vivre ce rêve cauchemardesque.

Elle grogna. Avec tout ça elle avait oublié de prendre un autre livre pour continuer ses recherches. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers la section qu'elle avait fuie en brave gryffondor qu'elle était, pour ne plus voir aucune trace de Regulus Black. Elle tergiversa un moment avec elle-même avant de soupirer. Elle n'avait plus la tête à ses recherches de toute façon. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure avant de rassembler ses affaires et de quitter la bibliothèque avec précipitation. Avec tout ça, elle allait se mettre en retard pour l'entraînement de Quidditch et James serait infernal.

* * *

Regulus, à l'abri d'une des sections de la bibliothèque, la regarda se précipiter à l'extérieur. Il soupira et appuya sa tête contre le bois de l'étagère. Ça n'avait pas été qu'un rêve. Il sortit de son sac un livre qu'il avait trouvé dans la section interdite et l'ouvrit. Il était ancien et parlait de la magie la plus dévastatrice et incontrôlable : La magie à l'état pur. Dans ce livre, il espérait trouver la réponse à ses questions sur leur lien. Et à se préparer et savoir ce qui les attendait. Partager des rêves... n'était pas anodin.

Il alla s'installer à la table qu'elle avait désertée et se mit au travail. Il allait falloir qu'il soit prudent avec ce livre. Il n'était pas censé connaître son existence, ni être autorisé à le lire. C'était sa mère qui lui en avait parlé dans sa dernière lettre. Il prit une longue goulée d'air et se plongea dans l'écrit. Il allait en avoir pour un moment.

La lecture fut longue et fastidieuse. Néanmoins il en apprit plus sur le lien qu'il n'aurait osé l'espérer. Il comprenait à présent la raison pour laquelle ils avaient partagé ce rêve et ce qu'il signifiait. Seulement, le savoir ne le rendait pas plus calme et composé. La réponse n'était pas de celle qu'il aurait aimé entendre... ou lire en ce qui le concernait.

Il referma le livre d'un geste sec et alla le reposer discrètement à sa place. Bien, ils en étaient à la deuxième étape. Et la façon dont celle-ci devait se conclure le fit soupirer. Ça, ça n'allait pas plaire à sa partenaire, tout comme ça ne l'enchantait guère lui-même. _Bien... Je lui annonce quand que les rêves vont devenir de plus en plus insupportables jusqu'à ce qu'on les vive réellement ?_

Rien que d'y penser il en frissonnait déjà d'horreur. Il sortit de la bibliothèque avec une envie irrépressible de prendre l'air. De préférence très loin et sur son balais. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit.

* * *

Heather cognait de toute ses forces. Sirius n'aurait pas aimé être sur la trajectoire d'un de ses cognards. Elle visait tellement bien qu'il ne doutait pas qu'il aurait eu très mal si ça avait été le cas. La question qu'il se posa en la regardant se débarrasser de sa tension en cognant fut : Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la mettre dans cet état ? Il ne l'avait pourtant pas irritée dernièrement, et il était quasiment certain que personne, mis à part lui, ne pouvait l'énerver à ce point... A moins qu'elle ne lui ait pas tout dit, ce qui était très probable.

\- Ils ne t'ont pourtant rien fait ces pauvres cognards, fit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Elle eut pendant un instant un petit sourire amusé avant de reprendre son air irrité. Même Sirius ne parvenait pas à la dérider à ce stade là. Elle aurait pourtant bien aimé qu'il y parvienne. Quand il ne mettait pas toute sa concentration à la titiller, il parvenait à la faire sourire et lui changer les idées. Mais Regulus restait présent dans son esprit et ça l'asticottait au delà de tout ce que son frère aurait été capable de faire.

\- Quelle tête imagines-tu pour frapper comme ça ? s'enquit alors Sirius, l'air de rien, en renvoyant un cognard plus loin d'un mouvement souple et fluide.

\- Un emmerdeur qui ne me laisse pas en paix, fit-elle, et grinçant des dents.

Sirius tourna la tête vers elle, interloqué. Voyant qu'elle ne le fixait pas, il en conclut qu'elle ne parlait pas de lui. Sinon son regard l'aurait transpercé et l'aurait fait regretté d'être né. Mais alors... Qui avait bien pu atteindre un tel degré de virtuosité pour la faire fulminer de la sorte ?

\- Je n'aimerai pas être à sa place, en tout cas, commenta-t-il alors.

Cette fois elle sembla sourire plus franchement et se calmer un peu plus. Elle tourna son attention vers lui et sembla le remercier du regard. Il mourrait d'envie de lui demander des précisions, mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée et que ce ne serait plus les cognards qu'elle frapperait de sa batte, mais sa tête.

\- Dis... tu as déjà eu la sensation que ta vie dérapait et échappait totalement à ton contrôle ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils redescendaient lentement vers le sol.

\- Ouais... murmura-t-il, mal à l'aise comme s'il se rappelait d'un mauvais souvenir dont il voulait tout oublier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans ces cas là ?

Sirius leva la tête vers elle et détailla son expression. Elle semblait triste, perdue et complètement à la ramasse. La colère avait cédé sa place à l'inquiétude et l'incertitude. Ça en fichait un coup de la voir dans cet état, elle si forte de caractère. Elle tenait toujours tête à quiconque venait lui chercher des noises, mais là, elle ne se serait même pas revoltée s'il lui avait lancé une pique.

\- On espère l'impossible... et on attend l'inévitable, soupira-t-il.

Dans son esprit il revoyait ce qu'il voulait oublier : sa mère le torturant dans son salon parce qu'il refusait de rejoindre le seigneur noir et qu'il lui tenait tête. Il reyoyait encore de façon très flou, son frère dans l'escalier, serrant et déserrant les poings alors qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Regulus avait voulu s'interposer, il le savait. Mais il n'avait pas pu et était remonté dans sa chambre.

Sirius ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Il comprenait. Lui il vivait chaque moment en dehors de Poudlard avec eux, alors que lui-même passait son temps chez leur tante à recevoir de l'amour maternel qu'il n'avait jamais eu auprès de sa véritable mère.

Il se rappelait encore du regard de son frère. Triste et plein de solitude. Regulus avait toujours eu peur de la solitude, et pourtant c'était sa seule compagne depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard. Depuis qu'il avait perdu son frère. Sirius se sentait mal rien que d'y penser. Il avait abandonné son propre frère... Il l'avait abandonné à la douleur et la solitude. Quel merveilleux grand frère il faisait ! Très responsable en effet !

Sa réponse sembla chagriner un peu plus Heather qui baissa la tête. Ses épaules retombèrent de façon très fataliste et elle posa les pieds sur le gazon. Ça n'avait pas été la réponse qu'elle voulait entendre, mais c'était la vérité.

Elle s'excusa auprès de Sirius et s'en alla. Il ne chercha pas à la retenir. Après tout, ça n'avait jamais rien donné de bon quand il l'avait fait. Heather était hors limite. Et même s'il espérait l'impossible, jamais elle ne le verrait autrement que comme un ami et il se forçait à s'en contenter. Il ignorait s'il arriverait un jour à l'oublier. En attendant ce jour, il irait se consoler dans les bras d'inconnues en espérant trouver celle qui saurait la lui faire oublier.

Lâchant un soupir de fatigue, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour se changer. A présent il ne voulait plus savoir qui l'avait énervée. Car pour l'énerver à ce point, ça ne pouvait être que quelqu'un d'important pour elle. Et il ne suporterait pas la morsure de la jalousie.

* * *

Heather appréciait le plaisir et le réconfort qu'offrait une bonne douche chaude après une dure journée bien éprouvante. Elle laissa l'eau ruisseler sur sa peau, trempant ses cheveux et détendant ses muscles. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément pour se calmer complètement. Elle s'appuya contre la paroi, se sentant soudainement très fatiguée.

Son esprit embrumé par la chaleur et la fatigue lui joua des tours. Il lui sembla un instant que Regulus se trouvait avec elle. Elle entrouvit les yeux pour le voir à côté d'elle, l'eau ruisselant sur sa peau pâle et nue, ses cheveux raidis par l'eau qui les trempait. Ses yeux étaient comme les siens, à demi fermés.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant avant que leurs yeux ne s'aventurent vers des terrains jusque là inexplorés. Heather se mit soudain à rougir, plaquant son bras sur sa poitrine et l'autre plus bas pour se dérober à son regard avant de lui tourner le dos. Elle suffoqua un instant avant que l'eau ne devienne froide pour répondre à ses souhaits.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'être surprise de son succès avec la magie sans baguette qu'elle sauta hors de la douche en frissonnant et grelottant suite au choc thermique. Elle en oublia presque l'étrange événement qui s'était passé. Le regard de Regulus avait brûlé sa peau et, même maintenant, elle le sentait glisser sur elle tel un drap de satin.

Elle se sécha et s'habilla avant de se décider à aller manger avec ses amis dans la grande salle.

* * *

Regulus tourna l'eau froide à fond et se secoua. Il serra les dents et s'appuya sur la paroi de la douche, laissant l'eau froide le calmer. Ça n'aurait pas pu se produire à un pire moment. Il ferma les yeux avec force et se rappela par flash la volupté de ses formes et sa peau semblant aussi douce que le satin, ses joues légèrement rosie par la chaleur de l'eau, ses yeux fiévreux et ses cheveux défaits. Il se rappelait encore de son expression de stupeur et sa soudaine gêne. Son dos... il n'avait jamais vu un tel tatouage. Qui aurait cru que cette fille aurait le cran de se faire un tel tatouage ?

Il revoyait encore très nettement le dessin fin descendant le long de sa colone vertébrale. Une épée plantée dans une enclume sur laquelle une rose prenait racine avant de remonter le long de la lame et de finir sa course sur son omoplate droite. Le serpent s'enroulait autour de l'épée et sa gueule était ouverte, laissant voir des crochets menaçants en direction de l'omoplate gauche où se trouvait un crâne menaçant. Deux renards se faisaient face, les pattes avant sur le rebord de l'enclume. Le dessin était impressionnant.

Il rouvrit les yeux et jura entre ses dents. Comment pouvait-il la haïr et pourtant la désirer autant ? Il se mit tout entier sous l'eau froide afin de calmer ses ardeurs. Puis il se demanda : pourquoi un serpent ? Elle était à Gryffondor, alors pourquoi porter sur son corps, et pour le restant de ses jours, ce qui faisait l'emblème de Serpentard ? Il aurait imaginé un lion si il avait dû imaginer un tatouage pour elle. Pourtant tout son tatouage criait ruse et tromperie. Pourquoi ?

Et puis il y avait aussi le crâne contre lequel le serpent semblait hostile. Si le serpent la représentait, de quoi avait elle peur ? Cachait-elle un secret qu'elle s'efforçait de dissimuler à un potentiel ennemi ? Ou bien cherchait-elle à se cacher, elle, de cette menace ? Ce tatouage pouvait avoir bien des significations.

Repenser à son tatouage le mena à repenser à la soie de sa peau. Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée ! Son errection se fit durement sentir et il jura de nouveau. Décidément, il ne comprenait pas cette fille. La désirer à ce point était extrêmement irritant. Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse pas imputer tout ceci au lien magique ! Le désire... ça ne faisait pas partie du contrat... _Putain de merde_...

Il se décida à se soulager en solitaire avant de sortir de la douche et de s'habiller. C'était l'heure du repas et toutes ces émotions lui avaient donné faim.

Quand il arriva devant la porte de la grande salle, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Heather. Cette dernière sembla surprise avant que, lentement, le rouge lui monte aux joues. Elle se détourna et il ne put s'empêcher de la déshabiller du regard. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était magnifique.

\- Pourquoi un serpent ? demanda-t-il finalement après s'être raclé la gorge.

Elle fit volte face et le fusilla du regard avant de le pousser violemment contre le mur. Il fallait croire qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de montrer son tatouage à qui que ce soit. Elle approcha son visage du sien et le fixa avec la même intensité qu'un serpent devant sa proie.

\- Garde ça pour toi, Black ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû le voir, siffla-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi une Gryffondor si fière de sa maison se serait-elle tatoué un serpent dans la peau ? reprit-il calmement.

\- Parce que j'aurais dû aller à Serpentard, lâcha-t-elle avant de se taire immédiatement, consciente d'en avoir trop dit.

Regulus resta silencieux. Elle lui tournait de nouveau le dos, les épaules tremblantes. Voilà qui pouvait expliquer pas mal de choses, bien qu'il ait du mal à saisir le concept : Elle, appartenant à Serpentard ? _Aucune chance_...

Pourtant, à plusieurs reprise il avait admiré son sang froid, sa ruse et son esprit calculateur. Les Gryffondors avaient, eux, un comportement plus impulsif et moins raisonné. Alors pourquoi était-elle à Gryffondor et non à Serpentard ? Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres, si bien qu'il ne put se retenir de le lui demander.

\- Pourquoi es-tu à Gryffondor alors ?

Heather se retourna vers lui. Elle le jaugea du regard un instant et il crut y voir de la tristesse. Mais elle se reprit trop vite. Son regard se fit plus dur et elle commença à s'éloigner. Elle ne se retourna pas, entrant dans la grande salle pour dîner et le laissant en plan.

Regulus soupira. Qu'espérait-il au juste ? Qu'elle lui saute dans les bras ? Même lui reconnaissait que c'était totalement stupide d'espérer. Il l'avait blessée, il le savait et, contrairement à quelques années auparavant, il ne s'en réjouissait plus et se prenait parfois à avoir honte et à resentir des scrupules. Ses doigts trouvèrent inconsciemment le ruban vert qui ne le quittait jamais dans sa poche. _Je suis vraiment pathétique_...

* * *

Heather révisait tranquillement avec Severus et Lily. Ils avaient un test en potion dans quelques heures. Lily et Heather avaient donc expressément demandé à Severus de les aider à comprendre certaines particularité de la potion qu'ils allaient devoir refaire.

Ils étaient assis à leur coin habituel, près de leur arbre fétiche en une après-midi ensoleillée quoi que fraîche. L'hiver approchait et bientôt une jolie couche de givre viendrait recouvrir l'herbe de son beau manteau. Et avec lui, le vent froid et désagréable du nord. C'était déjà un peu le cas, pour le coup, si bien que Heather ne tarda pas à s'excuser pour aller se réfugier dans la bibliothèque, au chaud entre les murs du château, laissant ses deux amis seuls. Elle prit son temps, savourant le calme qui reignait dans les couloirs alors que beaucoup s'attardaient encore dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

Elle entra dans la bibliothèque et, comme chaque fois qu'elle trouvait un peu de temps libre, loin de la curiosité de ses amis, elle s'isola dans un coin et continua ses recherches là où elle les avait arrêtées. Elle choisit un livre parmi ceux qu'elle n'avait pas encore parcouru et se plongea dedans, sourde à tout ce qui pouvait bien se passer autour d'elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente une violente douleur dans le ventre. Elle abandonna immédiatement ses affaires pour se précipiter là où son instinct la poussait.

Elle dévala les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle le put et se précipita dans le parc. Une nouvelle douleur l'accueillit en plein visage. Elle observa son ventre rapidement, mais aucune marque n'y avait élu domicile et en conclut que son visage ne montrerait aucune marque non plus. Mais cette douleur l'étourdissait. Elle reprit sa course et arriva près de l'arbre où elle avait laissé Lily et Severus.

Les Maraudeurs étaient là au grand complet. Severus semblait avoir subit une mésaventure quelconque et Lily le regardait avec froideur. Cette dernière se détourna de lui, attrapa ses affaires et, au moment où elle allait remonter vers le château, elle se tourna vers James et ses amis.

\- Vous êtes pitoyables. Tous autant que vous êtes...

Puis elle partit d'un pas tendu. Heather crut voir quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues mais n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour la suivre que quelque chose attira son attention. Regulus Black était là, lui aussi, aidant Severus à se relever. Un ématome commençait déjà à se former sur sa pommette gauche, juste là où elle sentait une douleur lancinante.

\- Décidément tu ne pouvais pas tomber aussi bas ! siffla froidement Regulus à son frère. Tu fais honte à ton sang et tu n'as même pas d'honneur. Il faut que tu ais ces imbéciles avec toi pour oser faire quelque chose. Tu parles de courage mais tu n'es qu'un lâche.

\- On n'a pas de leçon à recevoir d'un fils à maman comme toi, cracha James.

\- C'est tellement mieux de taper sur quelqu'un qu'on vient de désarmer pour s'assurer de gagner, railla Regulus, se plaçant devant Severus qui cherchait sa baguette qui lui avait été arrachée. Et qui se retrouve seul contre trois. Très loyale, en effet.

Le coup partit. Le poing de James atteint Regulus une nouvelle fois dans le ventre. Heather hurla et s'effondra à genoux sous les yeux éberlués de tous ceux qui observaient la scène sans réagir ainsi que des Maraudeurs et de Severus. Regulus tourna le regard vers elle et jura.

Il hésita à peine entre rendre à James coup pour coup et à aller voir Heather. Il se détourna au même moment où Sirius se précipitait vers elle. Il allait la prendre dans ses bras quand elle le repoussa violemment, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

\- Vous me faites honte. James, toi, Peter... et toi Remus, tu les laisses faire ! Je croyais que vous étiez plus intelligent que ça...

Remus, qui n'avait pas voulu intervenir, baissa la tête alors que Peter et James la regardaient froidement. Cette rivalité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor avait toujours été un point sur lequel ils ne s'entendaient pas.

Sirius essaya de la prendre dans ses bras une nouvelle fois pour l'amener à l'infirmerie mais elle le repoussa sans vergogne avec une telle force qu'il bascula en arrière et tomba sur les fesses.

\- Ne m'approche pas ! Reste loin de moi. Si tu ne respectes pas mes amis, alors tu ne me respectes pas non plus. Va te faire voir Black, tu n'aurais pas pu tomber aussi bas !

\- Il a traité Lily de Sang-de-Bourbe ! s'écria James en s'approchant à grandes enjambées furieuses.

\- Avant ou après que tu l'ais attaqué aussi vicieusement ? hurla-t-elle en tentant de se relever pour retomber à genoux suite à la douleur lancinante.

James sembla penaud devant ce regard brûlant de colère. Ses yeux d'habitude si limpides, si magnifiques, étaient devenues deux orbes vert-d'eau liquide. Jamais ses yeux ne palissaient ainsi. Il avait souvent remarqué que, quand Sirius l'énervait, ses yeux prenaient la couleur vert d'eau, mais jamais à ce point.

\- Tu n'as aucune excuse. Vous me faite honte d'être à Gryffondor !

Heather vit au regard de James que ce qu'elle venait de dire lui déplaisait fortement. Et il n'avait même pas la présence d'esprit de se sentir honteux, si sa posture indiquait quoi que ce soit. Sirius ne bougeait pas, ses yeux hagards. Se rendait-il compte qu'il avait dépassé la limite ? A cet instant elle se réjouissait presque de le faire se sentir minable parce que c'était ainsi que James et lui avaient agi. Elle savait que Sirius avait désarmé Severus et que James avait pris le relais, les autres rigolant en regardant la scène. Et ça la rendait encore plus furieuse.

Plus le temps passait, plus la douleur la vrillait. Que faisait cet imbécile ? Il se donnait d'autres coups pour amplifier les choses ? Elle serra les dents, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Mais ce point de douleur qui lui vrillait l'estomac manquait de lui faire rendre son déjeuner.

\- Et moi qui pensait que tu étais des nôtres, lâcha James.

\- Des vôtres ?! Je ne trouve pas amusant de faire du mal pour le plaisir. Et si c'est ça l'esprit Gryffondor, alors j'aurais mieux fait de laisser le choixpeau me sortir a Serpentard ! dit-elle froidement.

Le choc se peignit sur les traits des Maraudeurs. Severus choisit ce moment pour lui venir en aide et l'aider à se relever. Elle le laissa passer un bras sous ses épaules pour la supporter en serrant les dents. La douleur, la fureur, c'était un coktail molotov qui risquait bien de la faire exploser. Cette fois ils l'avaient vraiment poussée dans ses retranchements.

James sortit sa baguette et Sirius se redressa immédiatement pour l'empêcher de commettre une telle folie. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'agir qu'un coup atteignit James au menton et l'envoya au tapis. Regulus se tenait debout et secouait sa main en pliant et dépliant les phalanges. Son regard était dur et la colère donnait à ses yeux une couleur plus sombre.

\- Et c'est cet imbécile que tu considères comme ton frère, souffla-t-il en regardant Sirius. Continue comme ça et elle va te haïr autant qu'elle me hait.

Puis il ramassa son sac et partit à la suite de Severus et Heather. Il n'eut aucun mal à les rattraper. Heather semblait exténuée et il ressentait la souffrance qui passait à travers le lien. _Chouette, nous avons déjà atteint ce stade là. Génial... tout simplement génial..._

\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi elle souffre, souffla Severus, inquiet.

\- Ce n'est pas sa douleur, marmonna Regulus en s'approchant pour passer un bras sous ses genoux et un sous ses épaules. Mais je ne peux pas te dire ce qui se passe, conclut-il en la soulevant.

A moitié consciente, les sillons de larmes encore présents sur ses joues, elle se blottit contre lui, respirant son odeur et s'apaisant à son contact. Si elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, nul doute qu'elle aurait tôt fait de s'éloigner fissa. A cette pensée, Regulus eut presque envie de rire.

Severus resta un instant immobile alors que Regulus repartait d'un pas souple vers le château avec son fardeau inattendu. Puis il se secoua et se décida à le suivre tout en se demandant depuis quand Regulus Black faisait preuve de douceur avec Heather, une née-moldue.

* * *

 **Fin du Quatorzième Chapitre**


	15. Chapitre 15 - L'espoir en illusion

**Enfin un peu de temps libre pour poster un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur des précédents. Mais avant, voici les réponses aux commentaires.**

 **...**

 **In the moon97, merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis ravie que l'écriture te convienne, je fais de mon mieux. Il est vrai quenle personnage de Regulus permet beaucoup de liberté dans sa description et son comportement. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'aime écrire cette histoire car je peux retranscrire ma vision de ce personnage qui me paraît depuis toujours très énigmatique. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.**

 **...**

 **BellatrixStilinskiSalvatore, ravie que cette histoire continue de te plaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

 _L'espoir en illusion_

* * *

Dumbledore observait sa fille adoptive, repliée sur elle-même. Elle prenait à peine la moitié du lit à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh examinait Regulus un peu plus loin malgré les réticences de ce dernier. Chaque fois qu'elle touchait un endroit sensible, Heather grimaçait et se tordait sur le lit avant de se recroqueviller un peu plus en gémissant.

Finallement, elle lui donna une potion pour accélérer la guérison. Aucun os n'était cassé. Les ématomes allaient se résorber tous seuls. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose de plus. Elle se dirigea vers Heather et passa une main sur son front. Elle avait de la fièvre mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose sans comprendre la raison de son état.

\- Poppy, pourriez-vous nous laisser ? J'aimerais parler avec Mr. Black, s'éleva la voix calme et lente du Directeur.

Mme Pomfresh s'excusa alors et quitta l'infirmerie, les laissant seuls avec Heather qui n'était pas prête à reprendre connaissance de si tôt. Que réservait l'avenir à cette enfant si spéciale ? C'était une question qui revenait souvent dans la discussion entre les professeurs suffisamment proche de Dumbledore pour connaître la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Une situation relevant du myth.

Dumbledore, une fois que la porte fut refermée, observa le jeune serpentard. Il était méfiant et se tenait immobile, son expression impassible comme tout sang-pur qui se respecte. Ses yeux fixaient les siens sans pour autant le trahir. S'il pouvait garder son esprit aussi bien que son regard demeurait impassible, peut-être serait-il un atout.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Regulus resta silencieux sous le regard du vieux directeur. Que pouvait-il dire ? Et que savait ce vieux fou ? A l'heure qu'il était il avait dû avoir vent de toute la scène, alors à quoi bon lui expliquer ce que d'autres avaient sûrement dû faire bien mieux que lui ?

Il ne doutait pas que Dumbledore prenait souvent le parti de la maison Gryffondor et qu'il appréciait énormément le petit groupe de perturbateurs alors pourquoi croirait-il un serpentard ? Sa version des faits ne serait sûrement pas celle qu'il accepterait d'entendre...

Il garda donc le silence, refusant de gaspiller sa salive pour rien. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur des conséquences. Après tout, que pouvait-il lui faire mis à part le coller en retenue ? Il ne doutait pas un instant que toute sa maison serait derrière lui pour protester contre l'injustice. Et puis... avec un peu de chance, Heather, malgré sa haine envers lui, se montrerait juste... si du moins elle se réveillait.

\- J'ai entendu que deux élèves de Gryffondor avaient attaqué votre camarade, Mr. Rogue, reprit le directeur sans réussir à tirer une seule réaction de son interlocuteur. Et que vous êtes venu le défendre en refusant d'user de la magie tout en essayant la diplomacie.

La diplomacie. Ouais... cette chose qui lui était revenue en pleine figure et lui avait valu trois coups de poings. Il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. Il sentait encore la douleur et celle qu'il infligeait de la même façon à Heather. C'était bien sa veine de vouloir faire une bonne action et d'en ressortir avec des blessures. Il aurait aidé Rogue de toute façon, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait surtout pensé à Heather quand il avait agi. _Mais quel imbécile_...

\- Suis-je correct Mr. Black ? insista le vieux sorcier.

\- De toute évidence, marmonna-t-il.

Regulus sentait la fatigue l'envahir. Il aurait adoré s'allonger sur le lit derrière lui et fermer les yeux. Pourtant, il se retint et demeura debout devant le professeur, bras croisés sur son torse avec délicatesse. Un sang-pur se devait de toujours bien présenter malgré ses blessures.

\- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi les coups que vous avez reçu ont affecté Heather, continua-t-il.

Regulus qui avait un instant posé son regard sur Heather, ficha de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux du directeur, peinant à masquer son incrédulité. Il était inconcevable qu'il ignore tout de leur condition. A moins qu'il ne sache pas qu'il était l'autre partie du lien. La question à présent était : est-il prudent qu'il sache les moindre détails ? Regulus n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Et si Heather le lui avait caché, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Pourtant il n'était pas difficile d'additionner deux et deux et il devait avoir compris à présent.

\- J'imagine que vous connaissez déjà la réponse, souffla Regulus en se tournant de nouveau vers la jeune fille inconsciente. Alors pourquoi poser la question ?

Dumbledore sourit. C'était typique des serpentards d'éluder les questions quand ils le pouvaient. Et apparemment, Regulus ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Il semblait reluctant à se dévoiler tout comme il semblait reluctant à accepter la teneur de son lien avec Heather.

\- Ce lien que vous partagez n'est pas là par hasard, Mr. Black. Tout arrive pour une raison. Le fait que vos magies se soient reconnues malgré votre jeune âge est étrange mais pas dénué de sens, déclara Dumbledore.

Regulus le regarda avec incrédulité. Au diable l'imperturbable et insondable masque des Black. Le vieux directeur avait pris un coup sur la caboche, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Jamais la magie n'aurait pu choisir des personnes aussi dissemblables. Ils étaient aussi différents que le feu et la glace ! Non, vraiment, ça n'avait aucun sens.

\- Les opposés ont parfois besoin l'un de l'autre pour exister, déclara Dumbledore avec les yeux pétillants de malice et un sourire dans la voix.

\- La glace et le feu ne peuvent cohabiter sans se détruire, rétorqua Regulus.

\- Mais ils peuvent se mêler et créer de l'eau, contrat Dumbledore. La vie est faite de multiples changements, Mr Black, conclut-il en quittant l'infirmerie, refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Vieux sénile, souffla-t-il tout bas.

Il s'approcha ensuite de Heather, cherchant un peu de réconfort dans ce lien qui l'enchaînait à elle. Il était prisonnier, pourtant, en prenant sa main dans la sienne, il se sentait libre et léger. Elle serra ses doigts autour des siens. Il se fit la réflexion que, pour une main aussi petite, elle avait une sacrée poigne.

Elle marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas et sembla s'apaiser. Il observa un moment son visage aux traits harmonieux. Elle n'avait rien à envier au femmes de sang-pur quand il s'agissait de maintient et de noblesse de traits. Sa peau était bien plus douce que celle de toutes les femmes de son entourage et au-delà. Il ne pouvait se demander d'où elle venait pour être si belle.

\- Je te hais, Black, marmonna-t-elle sans pour autant se réveiller.

Il eut un sourire presque attendri. Même inconsciente, elle pouvait sentir sa présence. Il voulut lâcher sa main mais s'en trouva incapable, comme si sa volonté avait foutu le camp loin, très loin. Il eut un sourire un peu plus serpentard en repensant à ses paroles endormies.

\- Au moins un point sur lequel nous sommes d'accord...

* * *

\- Heather ! s'écria Lucinda en se précipitant vers elle.

Heather venait de sortir de l'infirmerie et la nuit tombait. Elle ne savait plus trop ce qui s'était passé ni même la raison pour laquelle elle s'était retrouvée à l'infirmerie. Tous les Gryffondors qu'elle avait croisé dans le couloir l'avaient regardée d'un oeil peu amène.

\- Mon frère m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, s'empressa de dire Lucinda. Il ne faisait pas le fier, tu peux me croire.

Heather soupira en se rappelant finalement de l'altercation dans le parc et de ce qui avait suivi. Sa colère se fit de nouveau sentir mais elle se contrôla. Lucinda n'y était pour rien, elle n'avait pas été là. Elle comprenait maintenant les regards noirs à son encontre. Après tout, ne s'était-elle pas violemment opposée à leurs précieux Maraudeurs ? Elle soupira.

\- C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? s'enquit-elle inquiète.

Heather la regarda sans comprendre. Il allait falloir que Lucinda se montre un peu plus précise parce que Heather avait encore le cerveau embrumé par son malaise et la colère qui repointait le bout de son nez.

\- C'est vrai que tu as pris la défense de Rogue alors qu'il a insulté Lily de...

Heather la coupa en levant la main. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de clarifier les choses à ce sujet, mais Severus allait en prendre pour son grade pour s'être montré aussi grossier avec Lily. Elle n'avait certes pas pris sa défense à ce sujet, mais contre la stupidité des Maraudeurs.

\- Non, Lucinda. J'ai pris la défense de Severus contre l'attaque humiliante et volontaire des Maraudeurs. Le sujet de cette insulte, je vais en parler avec lui et il va m'entendre, expliqua Heather alors qu'elles marchaient en direction de la grande salle pour le dîner.

\- Remus m'a raconté, soupira-t-elle. Ils ont vraiment été stupides...

Heather acquiesça sans ajouter un mot et, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, les gryffondors jetèrent des regards dédaigneux vers elle. Heather eut un long soupir et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. _Chaleureux l'accueil_... commenta-t-elle intérieurement avec un soupçon de sarcasme.

\- Je croyais que tu irais t'asseoir avec les serpents puisque tu les apprécies tant, fit froidement James.

\- Tu démarres sur les chapeaux de roues à ce que je voies, railla Heather. Dois-je te rappeler qu'eux au moins montrent plus d'intelligence que toi ? le fusilla-t-elle du regard.

Lily jeta un regard noir à James et se tourna vers Heather, incertaine. Elle détourna ensuite les yeux. Heather trouva que c'était le bon moment pour s'expliquer au sujet de la rumeur et du malentendu quant à ses actions.

\- Je ne cautionne pas ce que Severus a dit sous l'emprise de la colère, clarifia-t-elle, se récoltant un regard larmoyant de Lily. Mais j'enrage contre vos actions qui ont provoqué tout ceci, lâcha-t-elle. Est-ce ce qu'on est en droit d'attendre de la part de sixièmes années responsables ?!

Sirius eut le bon goût de ne rien dire, tout comme Remus. Peter eut trop peur de lâcher son commentaire désobligeant quand il croisa son regard pâlissant à vue d'oeil et James la fixa avec la même froideur.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire à une traitre à sa maison, siffla-t-il.

\- James... marmonnèrent Remus et Sirius.

Heather ne baissa pas le regard. James avait quelque chose à dire et elle savait que rien ne serait réglé qu'il n'aurait pas exprimé le fond de sa pensée. Cependant il ne semblait pas vouloir poursuivre, si bien que Heather dû le pousser un peu.

Elle appréciait James sur de nombreux points, mais d'autres le rendait beaucoup moins attrayant. Elle en était toutefois venue à le considérer comme son ami durant ces longues années et regrettait qu'ils en soient là. Il fallait crever l'abcès tout de suite avant que ça ne s'envenime davantage.

\- C'est exactement pour ce comportement stupide et irresponsable que Lily ne te considère pas comme une option envisageable ! lâcha-t-elle.

La fureur dans les yeux de James lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait vu juste. Il avait été jaloux tout ce temps de l'amitié qu'entretenait Lily avec Severus et avait voulu se venger de ce dernier. La vengeance, par amour, elle pouvait comprendre. Mais ça ne le rendait pas plus mature et ne le faisait pas briller plus pour autant. Au contraire, il s'attirait les foudres de Lily et perdait l'estime d'une amie durement gagnée.

\- Je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir d'une fille qui couche avec un serpent, et pire, avec le frère d'un gars qui l'aime depuis des années, attaqua-t-il immédiatement.

Sirius se raidit. Il se renferma sur lui-même et jeta un regard hésitant vers Heather qui n'avait pas réagi, trop surprise par l'accusation. Ça, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle et Regulus ? Certainement pas envisageable ! Elle allait se défendre quand James la prit de cours.

\- Depuis quand ça dure ? Depuis quand tu trahis Sirius en allant rejoindre son frère pour te faire sauter ?

Heather envoya le contenu de son verre dans la figure de James et se leva, furibonde. Comment osait-il remettre en compte son intégrité et la traiter comme la pire des traînée ? De plus, elle n'avait aucun compte à rendre sur ce qu'elle faisait de son corps et encore moins avec qui. Ça ne le regardait pas !

\- Il n'y a jamais rien eut entre qui que ce soit et moi, dit-elle froidement d'une manière détachée. Et je n'ai jamais été autre chose qu'une amie pour Sirius.

Toute la grande salle était silencieuse, écoutant avidement comme des commères. Heather aurait pu, aurait dû, se sentir gênée, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Cette fois la limite était franchie et la coupe était pleine. Que tout le monde écoute si ça pouvait leur faire plaisir, elle s'en fichait éperdument.

\- Et quand bien même, Potter, ce que je fais de mon cul ne regarde que moi ! Tu peux te foutre ta frustration bien profond là où je pense ! siffla-t-elle avant de quitter la table d'un pas fulminant.

Une fois arrivée à la porte, elle prit une grande inspiration, sentant tous les regards sur elle. Elle se retourna, parcourut la salle du regard. Les professeurs étaient un peu sous le choc, mais aucun ne sembla la juger. Son père avait un air peiné mais elle supposait qu'il soutenait le fait qu'elle doive mettre les choses au clair.

Parmi les serpentards, certain la regardaient avec un sourire narquois. Severus ne se sentait pas à l'aise et hésitait à croiser son regard. Regulus, lui, avait encore sans doute du mal à avaler le fait que James ait insinué une quelconque relation physique entre eux ce qui l'aurait sans doute amusée si elle n'avait pas été aussi hors d'elle.

Son regard se ballada sur les autres tables et termina sa course chez les gryffondors qui n'osaient même plus respirer. Elle s'inclina bien bas comme tout artiste l'aurait fait et se redressa avec un :

\- J'espère que le spectacle vous a plu. Qui aurait cru que, à Gryffondor, on tape sur les personnes sans defenses et qu'on refuse de se montrer solidaire juste parce que la personne se trouve dans une autre maison. C'est tellement plus simple et glorifiant, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai honte de vous, tous autant que vous êtes. Vous me donnez envie de vomir...

Puis elle partit sans se retourner. Il était temps car les larmes trop longtemps contenues dévalaient à présent ses joues sans discontinuer. Elle alla dans le seul endroit qu'elle savait sûr et s'engouffra dans la salle sur demande en refermant frénétiquement la porte pour s'y adosser et se laisser lentement glisser sur le sol. Et elle se mit à hurler, déversant toute sa rage et sa colère.

Ses mains devinrent griffues et une boule de feu dansa au-dessus de ses doigts. Elle la balança de toute ses forces contre le mur délabré qui lui faisait face et continua jusqu'à ce que toute sa fureur l'ait quittée.

Un peu plus calme, elle regarda ses mains étranges. Elle avait des serres, comme un oiseau. Elle ferma les yeux et referma sa main. Si elle avait dû regarder dans un miroir à cet instant, elle y aurait sans doute vu une tête d'oiseau courroucé... Comme dans ses livres sur les créatures magiques. Un seul mot pouvait résumer ce qui se passait : Vélane. Ou du moins à demi... _Eh merde ! Je crois que c'est le mot magique dans ce genre de situations_...

* * *

Cette nuit là, Heather ne rentra pas dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle se dirigea tout droit vers le bureau de son père après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait eut beaucoup trop de choses à gérer pour une journée. Beaucoup trop d'émotions à engranger en une journée. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui ne la jugerait pas, et ce n'était pas dans sa maison qu'elle allait trouver cette personne devenue denrée rare ces dernières heures.

Elle murmura le mot de passe devant la statue, certaine que si elle parlait plus fort, sa voix se briserait. Elle se sentit observée et se retourna pour scruter le couloir qui lui apparut aussi désert qu'auparavant.

Elle baissa le regard vers ses chevilles pour voir son chat la regarder avec compassion. Il se frotta à elle en ronronnant, comme pour la consoler. Heather eut un hoquet de tristesse et attrapa son chat pour le serrer contre sa poitrine avant de se retourner vers l'escalier menant au bureau de son père.

Elle hésita un instant à poser le pied sur la première marche, la gorge serrée. Une larme roula sur sa joue et un sanglot lui échappa. Elle s'engouffra dans l'escalier et monta les marches quatre à quatre pour venir frapper frénétiquement au bureau de son père. Il ne répondit pas et elle sentit le désespoir l'envahir un peu plus. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, son chat blotti contre sa poitrine en sanglotant en silence.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Heather leva la tête et essuya maladroitement ses joues avant d'entrer lentement dans le bureau, ses pas de nouveau hésitants. Personne ne se trouvait là, mis à part Fumeseck qui posa son regard empathique sur elle.

Heather déposa Cor Leonis au sol et se redressa pour parcourir le bureau du regard. Un bocal de malice réglisse se trouvait, comme toujours, sur le bureau de son père, mais aucun signe de lui et son fauteuil vide lui renvoya ce sentiment d'abandon qui ne la quittait presque jamais.

\- Je t'avais pourtant dit que tu regretterais ton choix, intervint une voix qui la fit sursauter. Que Gryffondor n'était pas fait pour toi...

Elle se retourna vers l'étagère de laquelle le choixpeau la regardait. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu depuis qu'elle avait été sortie dans sa maison. Ce souvenir lui laissait à présent un goût amer.

\- _Serpentard te conviendrait. Cette maison pourrait se révéler un soutient bien plus précieux que tu ne le penses..._

 _\- Non, je ne veux pas Serpentard. Ils ne m'accepteront jamais !_

 _\- Ça prendra du temps, mais ils finiront par t'accepter et se révéleront un bien plus grand soutient que Gryffondor..._

 _\- Mais Gryffondor ne me dénigrera jamais_.

Des illusions de petite fille, voilà tout ce qu'il en restait. Elle avait crut en la maison de son père adoptif, avait voulu suivre ses pas pour être sûre de ne jamais plus être seule. Et à présent elle en était là : plus seule que jamais.

Ces regrets étaient poignants et la rongeaient. Pour autant, elle n'était pas sûre que Serpentard lui aurait fait plus de bien. Elle aurait sûrement été mise en quarantaine à cause de son 'sang impure'. Elle n'aurait eu aucun ami, mis à part Severus. _Et encore... Combien de temps pour qu'il m'insulte à mon tour de 'Sang-de-bourbe' ?_

\- En quoi Serpentard aurait été différent ? demanda-t-elle, la voix fébrile. Je n'aurais été qu'un insecte à écraser... Je voulais juste une famille... ne plus être seule...

Elle s'effondra en sanglot une nouvelle fois. Elle n'avait de place nulle part. Poufsouffle n'aurait jamais été une option, elle était bien trop indépendante, Serdaigle non plus, la connaissance pour la connaissance ne l'attirait pas... Elle était exclue de tout... Elle resta prostrée, seule, dans ce grand bureau vide de réconfort.

\- Une bien triste vision que celle d'une demi-vélane brisée, soupira le choixpeau.

\- Comment savez-vous tout ça ? demanda-t-elle entre ses sanglots.

\- Je lis en toi, même les secrets auxquels tu n'as pas accès, répondit-il sans grande émotion.

\- J'aurais gagné un temps fou si vous me l'aviez dis plutôt, railla-t-elle.

Elle n'avait plus que ça : sarcasme, ironie et dérision... et ses larmes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir se tarir. A quoi bon essayer puisque personne ne voulait faire d'effort... ?

\- Certes... Mais m'aurais-tu pour autant écouté ? murmura-t-il.

Heather garda le silence. Elle n'avait pas voulu écouter ses mises en garde quand à son refus d'aller à Serpentard. Alors comment aurait-elle réagi s'il lui avait dit de but en blanc qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait être ? Mal, sans aucun doute.

* * *

James et Sirius se retirèrent avec l'effet d'une douche froide. En silence, ils se dirigèrent vers la tour Gryffondor sans oser ne serait-ce que se regarder. Le silence pesant rendit le trajet, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité des Potter, insupportablement long.

James faillit lâcher un soupir. Sirius lui faisait la tête depuis l'incident et refusait de déboiser un seul mot à part quelques instants auparavant où il lui avait demandé son aide pour retrouver Heather. Elle avait, comme souvent, disparu de la carte pour réapparaître plus tard et se retrouver dans le bureau du directeur.

James s'était empressé d'accepter, conscient qu'un refus ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. Et James refusait de perdre l'amitié de Sirius. Alors ils s'étaient retrouvés à marcher le long des couloirs, bien à l'abri des regards sous la cape d'invisibilité, pour enfin arriver à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore restée entrouverte.

Et ils avaient tout entendu. La conversation avec le choixpeau, la voix brisée de cette amie qu'ils avaient malmenée et le désespoir qu'amenaient ses larmes. L'annonce de son ascendance les avaient douchés et James n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le remord le rendait malade. Et dire qu'il avait osé lui balancer toutes ses horreurs dans la grande salle...

Sirius quitta l'abri de la cape d'invisibilité le plus rapidement possible et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre sans un regard vers James. Toutes ses révélations qu'il n'était pas censé entendre lui trituraient la tête. Que Heather soit à demi Vélane ne le choquait pas, ça donnait au contraire pas mal d'explications sur sa beauté irréelle. Mais cette douleur qu'elle éprouvait l'avait heurté de plein fouet.

\- Sirius... souffla James.

Il se crispa en entendant sa voix et les paroles de Regulus lui revinrent à l'esprit. Et il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il avait trouvé un frère en la personne de James et ce dernier venait de creuser un ravin entre lui et celle qu'il aimait à en creuver. Et elle le détestait sans doute à présent.

\- Sirius, je t'en prie, plaida James en se rapprochant.

Il tourna son regard plein de fureur vers James qui s'immobilisa. Il se leva et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à venir le toiser. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'ils soient tous aussi cons ? Ils savaient pourtant que Severus comptait pour Lily et Heather et que bien sûr elles leur en voudraient énormément. Mais s'était allé trop loin, jusqu'à créer des distensions dans leur propre maison qui nuisait à Heather et faisait d'elle une paria.

\- Elle voulait une famille, siffla-t-il. Elle voulait des amis, ne plus être seule. Elle voulait de la compréhension... Et on a tout détruit. Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. On l'a détruite et condamnée à cette solitude morbide. On lui avait promis qu'elle ne serait plus jamais seule et on l'a abandonnée !

James resta sans voix. De toute façon il ne pouvait rien répondre. Tout ce que Sirius disait était la pure vérité. Heather n'avait jamais recherché que la compréhension, la compassion et une famille qu'elle avait espéré trouver en Gryffondor. Elle avait refusé le choix du choixpeau et avait choisi cette maison qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que la trahir... par leur faute.

\- Alors dis-moi, James, que tu regrettes ! Dis-moi qu'on est les plus cons des sorciers de toute l'histoire de Poudlard ! Dis-moi que tu peux encore te regarder dans la glace et sourire comme si de rien n'était et que tu peux encore dormir tranquille... Parce que moi, je ne pourrais plus trouver le sommeil en pensant à tout ce que j'ai fait !

James demeura silencieux. Sirius chercha son regard avant de quitter la salle commune pour aller se coucher. James se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se passa la main sur le visage. Il avait détruit Heather... et Sirius avec. Tout était de sa faute, à lui et ses fabuleuses idées de mauvais tours. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux et était furieux contre lui-même.

Heather avait toujours été là pour le consoler face à ses échecs pour séduire Lily. Elle avait toujours trouvé les mots pour le rassurer, l'avait toujours soutenu quoi qu'il arrivait, lui avait même donné des conseils. Et comme un con, il n'avait pas voulu écouter son cri de détresse. Il n'avait pas voulu voir la vérité dans ses paroles et avait même osé remettre en question son comportement plus qu'honorable. _Combien de fois peut-on tout gâcher en une journée ?_

* * *

 **Fin du Quinzième Chapitre**


	16. Chapitre 16 - Le savoir en récompense

**J'espère que vous passez tous de bonnes vacances... Ou bien plutôt que ce début de vacances est prometteur (J'ai tendance à oublier que mon rythme n'est pas forcément le même que pour vous ^^). Je me suis donc dis qu'il était temps de poster un nouveau chapitre sans plus attendre ! Mais d'abord, réponses aux commentaires oblige !**

 **...**

 **Ah, Houdini ! Je suis toujours aussi ravie de lire tes commentaires. Et oui, James n'est pas un mauvais bougre dans le fond, juste un peu stupide sur les bords. Le but de cette histoire n'est pas de dire que l'un est bon ou l'autre mauvais, mais d'essayer de comprendre le point de vue de chacun, ce qu'ils pensent, en quoi ils croient. Parfois les idéaux sont les mêmes mais la façon de les atteindre diffère. C'est cette complexité que j'essaye de mettre en valeur... et bon sang c'est du travail et parfois de la recherche ! ^^**

 **Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère te lire à nouveau :)**

 **...**

 **Ssavannah, ravie de savoir que j'ai une nouvelle lectrice si assidue ;)**

 **Je suis contente que tu trouves cette histoire à ton goût. J'essaie de faire au mieux et de relire chaque chapitre pour exterminer les fautes mais j'ai bien peur que quelques unes echappent irrémédiablement à ma vigilance.**

 **Oui, en effet je préfère qu'il y est une trame dans le fond, une histoire autre que la relation entre les personnages. Une histoire d'amour sans enjeux me semblerait de par trop fade et insipide. C'est la clef du réalisme, il ne faut donc pas précipiter les choses et avancer petit à petit. :)**

 **Au plaisir de te lire à nouveau et merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **...**

 **BellatrixStilinskiSalvatore, mon irréductible lectrice ;)**

 **Eh bien oui, le précédent chapitre était plus axé sur Heather. Mais c'est logique, après tout c'est elle le personnage central de cette histoire. Même si Regulus est un personnage très important. Ne t'en fais pas, il y aura aussi des passages centrés sur Regulus dans les chapitres à venir.**

 **Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, je me doute que tu es impatiente de lire la suite. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

 _Le savoir en récompense_

* * *

"Rien ne se crée

Rien ne se perd

Tout se transforme"

\- Maxime Lavoisier

* * *

Dans les mois qui suivirent, Heather se tint à l'écart de sa propre maison, si ce n'est pour Lily et Lucinda avec qui ses relations restèrent intactes. Elle avait eut une discussion assez violente avec Severus au sujet de ses paroles déplacées envers Lily et depuis, il l'évitait. Heather en avait le coeur brisé. Son ami de longue date semblait l'avoir rayée de ses relations et elle en souffrait. Elle s'était opposée à sa maison pour lui et elle le payait très cher, et maintenant il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle.

Alors Heather se réfugiait dans ses livres et ses études, maudissant cette année qui ne semblait pas vouloir se terminer assez vite. Elle passait son temps à éviter les élèves de sa maison, et surtout les Maraudeurs. Sirius avait plusieurs fois essayé de lui parler, mais elle l'avait fuit, la blessure encore trop vive pour qu'elle ait le courage de l'affronter.

Assise dans la bibliothèque avec Lucinda et Lily à réfléchir sur leur essai de potion, elle regrettait le bon temps où Severus se tenait avec elles. Son regard se posa un instant sur la place vide à côté d'elle qui aurait normalement dû être la sienne. Un groupe de gryffondors passa et lui jeta des regards noirs. Heather soupira. Combien de temps allait elle encore tenir sans craquer ?

\- Oubli-les, ce sont des imbéciles ! s'exclama Lily suffisamment fort pour qu'ils l'entendent tout en toisant le groupe du regard.

Ces derniers, penaux, s'empressèrent de détaler. Lily plaça sa main sur celle de Heather. Cette dernière leva un regard fatigué sur elle. Fatiguée de porter un masque de confiance qu'elle était loin de ressentir, fatiguée de tout... Lily lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais ça n'arrangeait rien.

\- Je vais prendre l'air, murmura-t-elle avant de prendre ses affaires et de quitter la bibliothèque.

Elle s'en alla sous le regard attristé de ses deux amies. Elles auraient pu la suivre, mais elles devinaient que leur amie avait besoin d'être seule. Ainsi Heather déambula dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve face à Sirius. Elle le toisa, espérant ainsi le dissuader de l'approcher. Ça ne marcha pas.

\- Heather... commença-t-il avant qu'une personne inattendue ne lui vienne en aide.

Regulus passa à côté d'elle, attrapa son bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Trop choquée pour se rebiffer, elle se laissa faire. Il ne la lâcha que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un coin désert à cette heure là. Il se tourna vers elle, un peu étonné lui-même de son action.

\- Pourquoi m'es-tu venu en aide, Black ? soupira-t-elle.

\- Parce que tu es à bout et que je le ressens malgré moi, rétorqua-t-il.

Étrangement, ça la fit sourire. Oui, elle était vraiment à bout. Une action tellement Serpentard. C'était ironique qu'un Serpentard qu'elle haïssait et qui la haïssait tout autant lui vienne en aide. Tout ça à cause de ce fichu lien.

\- Je hais ma vie, soupira-t-elle.

Regulus croisa les bras sur son torse et s'adossa au mur derrière lui en la détaillant. Elle avait perdu du poids et l'éclat de sa peau et de ses yeux étaient ternes. Et ça l'énervait. En la voyant dans cet état, il avait envi de frapper tous ceux qui en étaient responsables, de la venger.

\- Je déteste dire ça, mais on n'arrivera pas à résister à ce lien longtemps. Il va falloir qu'on l'accepte, marmonna-t-il. Mais que ce soit clair, ça ne veut pas dire que je t'apprécie.

\- De toute façon, je commence à me faire à la haine à perpétuité, ricana-t-elle désabusée. J'ai hâte que ma vie s'arrête. Bref, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Black ?

Il la regarda, interdit. Ce qu'il attendait d'elle ? Qu'elle vienne trouver du réconfort dans ses bras et ne regarde aucun autre. Quelle idée stupide ! Il se haïssait de vouloir qu'elle soit exclusivement à lui, de vouloir être aimé d'elle. Il fallait qu'il lui dise qu'il avait besoin de la serrer contre lui pour apaiser ce manque en lui, de lui dire qu'elle lui était aussi indispensable que l'air qu'il respirait. A la place, il s'entendit dire :

\- Rien.

Avant de poursuivre avec un soupir, puisque le lien demandait une certaine honnêteté entre eux :

\- J'attends qu'on arrête d'essayer de s'échapper. On ne pourra jamais se pardonner mutuellement, continua-t-il.

 _Menteur_ , lui souffla sa conscience. _Tu lui as déjà pardonné, et tu espères en vain son pardon_. Il serra les dents. Il n'oserait jamais lui avouer tout ça. Il avait bien trop d'orgueil, de fierté pour s'abaisser à la supplier de lui pardonner et de lui demander d'essayer de l'aimer. Bon sang, il se détestait d'avoir la faiblesse d'aimer.

\- ... qu'on essaye de partir sur de nouvelles bases, sur un respect mutuel à défaut d'amitié, conclut-il finalement, frustré avec lui-même.

\- En serais-tu seulement capable ? De me respecter, je veux dire, fit-elle méfiante. Tu es celui qui a déterré la hache de guerre pour commencer. Si tu ne m'avais pas méprisée dès le début, si tu n'avais pas tout fait pour me blesser, j'aurais pu devenir une amie... Mais tu es trop fier et orgueilleux pour t'excuser...

Elle commença à se détourner pour partir quand il l'attrapa par le bras pour la retenir. Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard empli d'une telle tristesse que ça lui fendit le coeur. Il serra les dents. Bon sang, pourquoi tout devait-il se compliquer quand une femme entrait dans l'équation ?

\- Je te respecterais, lui dit-il à défaut d'excuses.

Elle le regarda avec méfiance, hésitant entre le croire ou lui dire d'aller se faire voir. Elle en avait assez de tout ça. Assez d'être prise entre deux feux à chaque instant. Il prétendait pouvoir la respecter ? Mais dès qu'il se frotterait aux commentaires de ses semblables, il n'y aurait plus de respect.

\- Tu n'y crois pas toi-même, murmura-t-elle. Tu as trop peur de l'opinion des autres. Tu me respecteras en privé, mais dès que tes camarades seront présents, il n'y aura plus de respect...

Elle libéra son bras et détourna le regard, amère. Elle avait toujours été attirée par les frères Black, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Et ils l'avaient tous les deux mise sur les charbons ardents. L'un en la trahissant, l'autre en la rabaissant. Elle haïssait cette ironie de la vie. Laisser quelqu'un s'approcher trop près de son coeur, c'était lui donner le moyen de la détruire. Et elle ne le permettrait plus. Maintenant elle allait se détacher de tout.

\- Prouve-moi que tu peux tenir parole, et là j'accepterai de faire des efforts. J'en ai assez d'être celle qui fait tout pour que les choses se passent bien. Maintenant j'attendrai que les autres fassent des efforts, moi je refuse de continuer. Je suis fatiguée d'avoir si peu de reconnaissance.

Puis elle partit et tourna dans un autre couloir. Étrangement, elle se sentait mieux. Avoir épanché ses sentiments sur Regulus, elle sentait un poids s'ôter de ses épaules. Maintenant, elle attendrait des preuves de sa bonne volonté.

Elle croisa un serpentard, Rosier, qui la traita de Sang-de-Bourbe, mais ça ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, même quand ses camarades rigolèrent. Elle se campa sur ses deux jambes, sentant le feux revenir dans son caractère. Le fait de se ficher de ce que les autres pensaient, de laisser couler et d'ignorer lui rendirent un peu de sa fougue.

\- Tu te trompes de qualificatif, énonça-t-elle simplement. Mais encore une fois, se tromper reste une habitude pour toi, conclut-elle en passant à côté de lui et en savourant son expression de choc.

Elle ne se laisserait plus abattre. Elle n'avait besoin de personne. Ils ne voulaient pas d'elle, tant mieux, elle ne voulait pas d'eux non plus. On ne pouvait pas plaire à tout le monde. Lily et Lucinda, elles, ne la jugeaient pas. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

* * *

Heather se tenait dans une table isolée de la bibliothèque, perdue dans ses recherches sur les runes de la culture ancestrale des Vélanes. Elle n'avait pas pu s'y consacrer dernièrement avec tous les devoirs que leur donnaient les professeurs, mais maintenant que les vacances approchaient, elle avait plus de temps pour elle.

Les branches de gui avaient refait leur apparition dans tout le château, prenant au piège les pauvres élèves qui ne se méfiait pas et changeant de place continuellement. D'autres apparaissaient de nul part au dessus de la tête d'un couple infortuné qui se retrouvait piégé sous les yeux rieurs de leurs camarades. Heather y avait encore habilement échappé, mais elle redoutait le jour où ces malins brins de gui se montreraient plus rusés qu'elle.

Enfin... Elle se retrouvait pour le moment en sécurité dans la bibliothèque, un samedi où la sortie à Pré-au-lard avaient permis que la bibliothèque et le château fut déserté en majeur partie. Lily et Lucinda avaient bien essayé de la faire venir avec elles, mais elle avait refusé. Avec sa chance, elle aurait croisé les Maraudeurs qu'elle se faisait un point d'honneur à éviter.

Et puis, de toute façon, elle devait avancer dans ses recherches, sinon elle ne découvrirait jamais qui elle était ni d'où elle venait. Et elle était proche d'y arriver. Elle touchait au but, ayant trouvé une patterne runique qui rappelait celles de son bracelet. Ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver comment les interpréter. Mais le livre qui aurait pu l'y aider se trouvait dans la section défendue. Elle soupira en étirant ses jambes tout en se dégourdissant la nuque en penchant la tête en arrière, laissant cascader ses longs cheveux qui touchaient à cet instant presque le sol.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle failli tomber à la renverse. Elle se rattrapa de justesse sur sa chaise. Elle se retourna pour le fixer, une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard. Il ne dit rien, se contenta de poser un bouquin sur sa table. Son bras effleura sa poitrine, la faisant frissonner. Ses cheveux lui chatouillèrent la joue quand il se redressa. Puis il s'en alla, comme il était venu, en silence.

Quand elle se retourna sur la table, elle y vit quelque chose qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Le livre qui détenait la clé de son passé, de qui elle était. Elle le prit d'une main tremblante et l'ouvrit. Elle ôta le bracelet de son bras et commença à se mettre au travail. Enfin... enfin elle allait découvrir ce qu'elle cherchait depuis des années : son identité.

Il lui fallut moins longtemps pour déchiffrer le bracelet qu'elle n'en avait mis à chercher l'origine des runes. En quelques heures, le tour était joué. Elle se redressa, satisfaite et contempla le bracelet. Elle pouvait à présent lire les inscriptions sans peine et en comprenait le sens. Elle en pleura de joie et de soulagement avant de refermer le livre et de ranger ses affaires quand elle entendit des étudiants arriver par là.

Elle essuya prestement ses larmes avec la manche de son pull en laine un peu trop grand pour elle qui lui tombait sur l'épaule, laissant voir la bretelle d'un soutien-gorge noir. Elle se leva et attrapa ses affaires, serrant le précieux livre contre sa poitrine. Elle partit à la recherche de Regulus. Il ne devait pas être bien loin.

Elle le trouva assis à une table, seul, avec des livres autour de lui. Il semblait aux prises avec un devoir sur les runes particulièrement complexe. Elle eut un sourire amusé bien malgré elle. Elle se força à reprendre contenance et alla le rejoindre. Elle posa le livre sur sa table, son mouvement attirant son regard.

Il leva les yeux de son parchemin, interdit. Son regard comportait une interrogation à laquelle elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir répondre. Elle se mordilla la lèvre avant de soupirer. Il avait raison, elle ne pourrait pas lutter indéfiniment contre lui, contre le lien.

\- Merci, Black. Ce livre m'a beaucoup aidée.

Il s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise et la regarda plus fixement. Il attendait qu'elle lui fasse part de ses découvertes, mais ça ce n'était pas ses affaires... Elle s'apprêta à tourner les talons quand il attrapa son bras et releva sa manche pour découvrir son bracelet. Il promena son regard sur les runes et releva les yeux vers elle.

\- Apodis, déclara-t-il. Ce genre de nom n'a cours que chez les Sangs Purs, énonça-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. J'imagine que ton père devait être l'un des nôtres.

Il lâcha son poignet sans pour autant la quitter des yeux. Puis, après un moment, il se détourna d'elle pour reprendre son devoir, l'ignorant totalement. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait aimé faire. Mais il ne pouvait jamais ignorer sa présence. La proximité de son corps embrasait ses sens et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas la toucher, caresser la soie de sa peau, la serrer contre lui. _Foutu lien ! Dommage que ce n'en soit pas la cause_...

* * *

Elle n'avait même pas fait dix pas hors de la bibliothèque qu'elle se heurta à un mur invisible. Elle ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de lever lentement la tête. Au dessus d'elle pendait un brin de gui triomphant qui semblait se moquer d'elle et lui dire : Je suis plus malin que toi, je t'ai eu !

Elle soupira de défaite et décida de s'asseoir. Elle ouvrit un livre au hasard qu'elle avait avec elle et se mit à lire. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait que prendre son mal en patience, puisque personne n'était dans les parages et que, de toute façon, elle n'était pas sûre de tomber sur quelqu'un qui daigne lui venir en aide.

Après ce qui lui parut un long moment, elle entendit des voix se rapprocher. Elle pâlit à mesure qu'elle reconnaissait à qui elles appartenaient. _Oh bon sang, il ne manquait plus qu'eux !_ Elle se releva et fit fasse au mur, espérant qu'ils passeraient sans faire attention à elle.

\- Heather ?

Elle grimaça. Elle ne voulait pas les voir, et là elle se retrouvait immobilisée, dans l'incapacité de fuir. Elle tenta de l'ignorer mais il se rapprocha. Elle fit volte face et le fixa. Les Maraudeurs étaient restés en retrait alors que Sirius continuait sa lente progression vers elle. Quand il arriva à deux mètres, elle se crispa.

\- N'approche pas plus, Black ! s'exclama-t-elle.

En voyant l'incompréhension se peindre sur son visage, elle soupira et pointa le plafond du doigt, au dessus d'elle. Les quatre pairs d'yeux se rivérent instantanément sur le brin de gui et Peter éclata de rire avant que Remus ne le fasse taire d'un coup de coude avec un regard plus qu'équivoque. James, lui, resta interdit. Heather avait toujours été suffisamment maligne pour ne pas se faire prendre par le gui. Mais apparemment pas assez cette fois-ci.

\- Je peux t'aider, proposa Sirius, plein d'espoir de ne plus la voir l'ignorer.

\- Je ne préfère pas, grinça-t-elle. Je ne veux pas de ton aide, reprit-elle plus glaciale.

Sirius allait rétorquer quand son frère débarqua dans le couloir. Il eut un instant de pause avant de marcher vers eux. Arrivé à quelques mètres, il leva les yeux au-dessus de la jeune fille et eut un petit sourire, moqueur.

\- Pas si maligne que ça, hein ? dit-il en rivant ses yeux aux siens.

Heather leva les yeux au ciel. Rêvait-elle où tentait-il de la taquiner ? Elle préféra ne pas y penser. James allait venir se placer à côté de Sirius pour faire face au Serpentard quand Remus l'attrapa par l'épaule. James s'arrêta net mais continua de fixer le nouvel arrivant avec méfiance. Alors que Sirius allait faire un pas de plus vers elle, elle le fusilla du regard.

\- Viens Sirius, on y va, le secoua Remus en venant, poser une main sur son épaule.

James et Peter se mirent en route et Remus poussa Sirius vers eux. A contre coeur, Sirius se laissa entraîner par ses amis. Heather les regarda partir et, quand son regard croisa celui de Remus, elle formula un 'merci' silencieux auquel il inclina la tête. Regulus eut un petit rire amusé devant l'air contrit de son frère. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Heather.

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester là, prisonnière comme un oiseau en cage, si ? la provoqua-t-il un peu plus.

\- Oh, ferme là, Black ! grogna-t-elle.

Il soupira et se rapprocha d'elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il était sous le gui avec elle. Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en s'interrogeant sur sa santé mentale. Sa surprise devant son action l'amena à se justifier.

\- Tu n'a pas voulu de leur aide, expliqua-t-il en désignant de la tête les quatre garçons qui disparaissaient au tournant du couloir, et tôt ou tard, Rosier va passer par là et je doute que tu veuilles te retrouver coincée avec lui.

Dans son regard elle vit également ce qu'il ne disait pas. Si Rosier la coinçait, ils s'en mordraient les doigts tous les deux et leur lien serait découvert, ce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait. En d'autres termes, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. De plus, Regulus ne laisserait jamais personne la toucher, il ne le supporterait pas, mais ça, il ne l'avouerai jamais.

\- Puisque j'ai le choix, marmonna-t-elle de mauvaise foi.

Regulus ne releva pas et se pencha sur elle. Elle fut hésitante, plongeant son regard dans le sien pour y chercher elle ne savait quoi. Il soutint son regard avant de se pencher sur ses lèvres et de les sceller avec les siennes. Elle ferma immédiatement les yeux et son corps, traître qu'il était, se pressa contre le sien alors que ses mains trouvaient leurs places sur ses épaules.

Cette simple pression sur ses lèvres la fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Regulus enserra sa taille, la pressant contre lui alors qu'il approfondissait cette étreinte. Elle fit glisser ses mains de ses épaules jusqu'à passer ses bras autour de son cou. Il la fit reculer lentement, la pressant contre le mur sans rompre le contact de leurs lèvres.

Ils sentirent tout deux le lien se renforcer, les rapprocher encore plus qu'ils ne le souhaitaient. Mais à cet instant, ils s'en fichaient totalement. Cette sensation de bien être, d'appartenance, les comblait plus qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé.

Elle s'empêcha de protester quand il se redressa et s'écarta d'elle. La branche de gui avait disparu et Heather se sentit rougir. Elle s'écarta un peu plus de son sauveur inattendu, évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard. Puis, sans un mot, elle s'éloigna, le laissant encore fébrile de cet échange. L'effet qu'elle lui faisait était impressionnant si l'on pouvait en juger par la bosse qui tendait le tissu de son jean. Il soupira et se décida à retourner dans son dortoir pour se prendre une bonne douche froide.

* * *

Heather évita soigneusement Regulus pendant toute la semaine qui suivit avant que les élèves ne partent, pour la plupart, chez eux pour passer Noël en famille. Heather put alors enfin respirer. Seuls quelques gryffondors étaient restés, ce qui lui permettait, globalement, de décompresser dans la tour gryffondor sans avoir à subir leurs quolibets et regards noirs.

Ce calme et cette tranquillité étaient également une très bonne chose pour elle car elle pourrait enfin reprendre son entraînement d'animagus. Cette fois, elle savait qui elle était, ce qu'elle était. Elle s'était réconciliée avec elle-même et la sérénité l'avait envahie. Une atmosphère parfaite pour se lancer.

Alors, dans son dortoir qu'elle avait à présent à elle seule, elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et projeta sa conscience vers le coeur de son pouvoir. Elle se retrouva de nouveau devant le fennec qui quitta son emplacement sur le rocher. Il s'étira en baillant avant de courir vers elle et de lui sauter dans les bras. Elle sentit une vive chaleur la parcourir et une lumière éblouissante l'aveugla.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se secoua pour chasser le fourmillement qui la parcourait. Puis elle baissa les yeux et son coeur fit un bon. Elle avait des pattes et de la fourrure. Elle se leva, d'abord tremblante et, peu habituée à se retrouver à quatre pattes.

Elle porta son poids de l'une à l'autre avant de finalement se decider à sauter à bas du lit. Elle trottina jusque dans la salle de bain où elle put se voir dans la glace. Elle était exactement comme elle s'était vue dans sa méditation. La joie la fit sautiller sur elle-même, heureuse de ce succès. Des années à s'entraîner, et aujourd'hui, elle avait réussi.

Puis elle se sentit mal. Ses oreilles retombèrent tristement sur sa tête. C'était bien, elle avait réussi. Mais la seule personne avec qui elle aurait pu partager sa joie, n'était pas là. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Sirius lui manquait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle regrettait de ne plus avoir son ami, son confident pour la faire sourire et lui remonter le moral. Elle ressenti de nouveau le poids de la solitude.

Elle retourna dans son dortoir la tête basse et la queue entre les jambes avant de se ressaisir. Elle ne devait plus se laisser abattre. Elle bailla un moment, dévoilant des dents pointues dans un museau fin. Puis elle se concentra pour reprendre sa forme originelle. La chaleur se répandit de nouveau dans tout son corps et, quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était de nouveau humaine.

Bien, au moins, elle n'avait aucun problème à passer d'une forme à l'autre. Elle regarda sa montre et soupira. C'était l'heure du dîner. Elle rassembla ses cheveux et les attacha avec un peigne avant de descendre dans la salle commune. Elle ne fit pas attention aux quelques gryffondors qui la fixèrent du regard et traversa la salle jusqu'au portrait pour sortir.

Elle marcha calmement le long du couloir, prit les escaliers en repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières années. Le temps passait bien vite. Hier encore elle était une gamine qui venait de recevoir son insigne gryffondor et qui la portait avec fierté. Aujourd'hui, elle regardait cette insigne sur ses robes et sentait le doute la troubler. Aurait-elle vraiment dû aller à Serpentard ? Cette insigne aurait-elle su garder son sourire et ranimer sa joie ? Elle ne savait pas trop.

Elle entra dans la grande salle et s'installa à la table de Gryffondor, désertée. Elle mangea en silence, lança par moment quelques coups d'oeils à la table des professeurs. Dernièrement, elle n'avait eu que peu de contacts avec son père adoptif et elle débattait encore de la course à suivre. Devait-elle lui faire part des résultats de ses recherches ? Elle ne savait plus. Elle se sentait un peu abandonnée. Son père adoptif n'avait rien fait pour lui venir en aide dans ces moments difficiles qu'elle avait dû affronter seule.

Elle reporta le regard sur son dessert qui, à présent, ne la tentait plus du tout. Non, elle avait un noeud à l'estomac. Elle quitta donc la table, sans un mot, et quitta la grande salle. Elle décida de profiter des dernières heures avant le couvre feu pour aller prendre l'air et en profiter pour voler sur son balais.

Les derniers entraînements de quidditch avaient été éprouvants pour elle, puisqu'elle se devait de cotoyer Sirius et James. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal dans cette activité qui d'habitude n'était que plaisir. Elle en venait même à se demander si elle ne devrait pas démissionner de son poste. Serait-ce toutefois une solution ? Non, elle ne ferait que fuir, une fois de plus. Elle soupira et se laissa distraire par le vent dans ses cheveux et, peu à peu, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un sourire doux et rêveur. _Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir ! Je ne fuirai pas. Plus jamais !_

* * *

 **Fin du Seizième Chapitre**


	17. Chapitre 17 - Prophétie au Clair de Lune

**Bon, dernièrement j'ai été assez occupée avec pas mal de soucis et de mauvaises nouvelles qui ont touché ma famille, mais bon, me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira tout autant que les précédents.**

 **Je tiens à remercier BellatrixStilinskiSalvatore et Houdini pour leir commentaires. Ça me fait toujours plaisir de les lire et d'avoir un retour sur ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre. J'espère vous lire à nouveau sur ce chapitre là. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

 _Prophétie au Clair de Lune_

* * *

Regulus s'était de nouveau enfermé dans sa chambre pour travailler. Il ne devait absolument pas relâcher ses efforts. Les BUSEs arriveraient bien assez vite. Il inscrivait les points importants d'une des potions les plus complexes sur son parchemin quand sa mère lui cria de descendre. Il en sursauta et cassa sa plume, laissant une jolie tâche d'encre sur son travail minutieux.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux pour rester calme. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et de détendre les muscles de son dos et de sa nuque. Il finit cependant par se lever. Il ne faisait pas bon de faire attendre Walburga Black. Et il était suffisamment irrité par le manque qu'il ressentait incessamment depuis son départ de Poudlard pour subir calmement l'irritation de sa mère.

Il quitta sa chambre et descendit les escaliers calmement avant de se diriger dans le salon. Sa mère fulminait en faisant les cent pas dans le salon. _Autant pour le flegme si précieux et bien élevé des Black_ , pensa-t-il en la voyant dans un tel état de nerfs. Elle qui lui avait si souvent répété de ne jamais montrer quoi que ce soit sur son visage, de rester toujours calme et impassible. Quel bel exemple, vraiment.

\- Que se passe-t-il mère ? osa-t-il finalement demander après quelques minutes à l'observer faire des allés-et-retours.

\- Druella nous a envoyé une invitation pour les fiançailles de ta cousine Narcissa au jeune Lord Malfoy, déclara-t-elle.

Elle tentait tant bien que mal de retrouver un air impassible. _Sans grand succès_ , nota-t-il. Il leva un sourcil, montrant sa perplexité quant à la raison de tout cet étalage de fureur. Il était publiquement admis, et ce depuis des années, que sa cousine Narcissa épouserait l'héritier des Malfoy. Elle était sortit de Poudlard depuis un an déjà. Les fiançailles avaient été retardées pour quelques raisons qu'il ignorait. Le fait est que cet événement ne faisait aucune surprise.

\- Quel est donc la raison de votre colère, mère ? demanda-t-il alors avec autant de manières que possible.

\- Le ton de sa lettre montre une telle condescendance ! fulmina-t-elle de plus belle. De quel droit ose-t-elle se croire supérieur ?!

Ah, il comprenait mieux. Cette compétition pour lier les alliances les plus respectables étaient monnaie commune dans leurs cercles. Et sa tante avait fait fort en arrivant à arranger, avec succès semblait-il, un marriage des plus profitables avec les Malfoy. Leur famille était très respectée, quoi que moins réputée que la maison des Black. Ils avaient cependant su se faire une place et pas des moindres.

\- Mais elle peut bien marier ses filles à des bons partis, jamais elle n'aura dans sa famille quelqu'un lié par le plus sacré et ancien des liens ! se reprit-elle avec triomphe et fierté.

Regulus se crispa. Voilà une discussion dans laquelle il ne voulait vraiment pas se perdre. Il ne cessait d'ailleurs de retarder l'échéance quant à l'annonce de l'identité de sa partenaire. Elle n'était certes pas une née-moldue comme tous l'avaient cru, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle ne provenait pas d'une union de sangs-purs. Toutefois, sa mère était une Vélane, et donc une créature de magie. Son statut équivalait donc à celui d'un sang-pur, non ?

Vélane ou pas Vélane, de toute façon sa mère haïssait Heather (ou devait-il à présent l'appeler Apodis ?) et même si son statut n'était à présent plus une disgrâce, Walburga ne lui pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir mouchée. C'était l'esprit vif et indomptable de Heather qu'elle ne suporterait pas. Alors comment devait-il s'y prendre à présent ?

Non, mieux valait d'abord en apprendre plus sur l'ascendance de la jeune fille avant de révéler son identité à ses parents. Il savait que tôt ou tard, le lien qu'il partageait avec elle serait découvert, mais plus que jamais, il devait se montrer prudent. Si le lien lui permettait d'être plus puissant, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était sa plus grande faiblesse. Si quelqu'un prenait Heather en otage, il serait forcé d'obéir au doigt et à l'oeil. Et avec Rosier continuellement dans son dos, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

\- D'ailleurs, Regulus, qui est cette charmante personne ? reprit Walburga. J'imagine qu'elle doit provenir d'une famille de choix.

\- Je vous la présenterai dès que je le pourrai, Mère, souffla-t-il.

\- Elle doit tout de même avoir un nom, insista-t-elle.

Il se tendit. Elle cherchait à le piéger. Il n'oserait jamais lui mentir ouvertement et il ne pouvait pas non plus oser se taire devant une question directe. Son éducation lui imposait soumission et respect à ses parents. Il serra les dents. Heather avait raison sur plein de choses à son sujet : sur le fait qu'il n'était qu'un pantin qui exécutait tout les ordres de ses parents, qu'il n'en retirait aucune satisfaction ni reconnaissance... et il commençait à se demander si, au lieu de mépriser ses commentaires, il ne ferait pas mieux de l'écouter et de vivre pour lui et non pour les autres. Il se dit, cependant, qu'il pouvait toujours répondre la vérité à cette question, sa mère ignorant tout de la véritable Heather.

\- Elle se nomme Apodis, dit-il sobrement.

Le nom sembla ravir sa mère et il profita qu'elle soit perdue dans ses rêveries à imaginer un visage pour coller à ce nom noble pour quitter la pièce et remonter dans sa chambre. Il en ferma la porte et s'y adossa en laissant un long soupir lui échapper. Il était sur le fil du razoir et ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant puisqu'il devait participer à une mission avec d'autres Mangemorts ce soir là. Lui restait-il seulement encore suffisamment de foi en ces idéaux ancestraux pour le supporter ?

* * *

Regulus s'adossa à l'arbre le plus proche. Il avait encore le goût de la bile au fond de la gorge. Il trouvait que les idéaux du seigneur noir étaient louable et ses arguments non dénués de sens. Mais les actions pour atteindre un tel idéal étaient de par trop horribles. Ce massacre auquel il venait d'assister... était-il seulement justifié ?

Il était tout à fait pour le fait de ne plus avoir à cacher la magie pour la sécurité des moldus. Il croyait en un monde uni. Il était certain qu'il fallait quelqu'un de puissant pour les guider dans cette nouvelle ère, et que les sacrifices étaient inévitables. Mais assassiner des familles, des gosses... Il n'avait pas pu.

Il avait levé sa baguette pour accomplir son devoir, mais il n'avait pas pu et c'était Severus qui s'en était occupé à sa place. Il n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur son incapacité à exécuter cet ordre, la mission qui avait été donné à leur groupe le soir même.

Regulus n'avait pas pu rester dans la pièce une seconde de plus et était allé se réfugier dans le parc avoisinant la rue dans laquelle se trouvait l'endroit du crime. Car oui, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un crime.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir Severus devant lui. Ce dernier s'assit à côté de lui, le regard morne et sans émotion. Il ne savourait pas cette chasse à l'homme et n'en retirait aucune fierté. Seulement lui n'avait pas flanché.

\- En quoi ce type d'action aide-t-elle notre cause ? murmura Regulus, tentant de refouler les larmes de honte.

\- Les grandes puissances se bâtissent sur des sacrifices, répondit lentement Severus sans émotion. Ces familles sont celles des aurors qui s'opposent violemment à nos idéaux.

Regulus releva immédiatement la tête. Il ne savait pas s'il avait de nouveau envie de vomir ou s'il allait tout simplement être tétanisé par la terreur. Les aurors dont Severus parlait supportaient clairement la cause des nées-moldus contre les idéaux des sangs-pur supérieurs, élites du monde de la sorcellerie.

Cela faisait quelques années déjà que les Mangemorts travaillaient avec subtilité au sein du ministère pour changer les choses. Mais quand cette subtilité avait-elle dû se transfromer en ce genre d'actions si drastiques ? Avaient-ils usés de tous leurs moyens pacifistes pour convaincre que leur cause était juste sans résultats ? Ou bien le seigneur noir se lassait-il, perdait-il tout simplement patience de leur refus à ouvrir les yeux ?

Mais si tous les opposants que l'on ne peut convaincre et rallier à la cause devaient être réduits au silence ainsi, en voyant leur proche massacrés comme ultime message de dissuasion avant la mort, qu'adviendrait-il de sa famille à lui s'il venait à décevoir le maître ?

\- Il doit sûrement y avoir un autre moyen... protesta faiblement Regulus.

\- Tu es un idiot idéaliste, Reg, le coupa-t-il. Ni toi ni moi ne voulons de ce gendre de massacre. Mais il faut savoir se salir les mains pour un plus grand bien.

Regulus garda le silence. Le bien... Mais qu'était le bien au fond ? Ce n'était qu'une affaire de perspective. Si l'on demandait aux aurors, ils vous diraient qu'ils se battaient pour le bien eux aussi... Cette vision manichéenne ne l'aidait pas à voir plus clair. L'image de Heather traversa soudainement son esprit. Au fond, elle était la seule et unique vérité... Elle était l'ancrage de son existence. Faire le bien... C'était la protéger elle...

\- Pourquoi penses-tu à Heather ? s'étonna soudain Severus.

Regulus jura et remit en place son mur mental. Depuis quand ses dons d'oclumancie le trahissaient-ils ainsi ? Une fois certain que rien de plus ne s'échapperait de son esprit, il tourna son regard vers son camarade, dissimulant son inquiétude sur ce qu'il avait vu et compris. Et s'il avait compris, pouvait-il lui faire confiance pour ne rien dire ?

\- Qu'as-tu vu ? demanda-t-il interdit.

\- Son visage et ta peur, répondit Severus. Que se passe-t-il ?

Regulus jugea qu'il n'en savait pas suffisamment pour être un danger. Alors il se détourna et se leva dans le but de quitter ce parc et de retrouver les autres membres de leur expédition à l'endroit prévu.

Severus l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se tourner vers lui. Pour une fois, son visage montrait une émotion : l'inquiétude. Comment cette fille arrivait-elle à provoquer tant de sentiments chez ceux qui l'entouraient ? Regulus n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Vraiment pas.

\- Que se passe-t-il avec Heather, Black ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe de colère.

\- En quoi ça te regarde, Rogue ? rétorqua-t-il immédiatement en libérant son bras d'un geste brusque.

\- D'abord l'événement étrange lors de l'altercation avec ces imbéciles de Gryffondor, et maintenant ton comportement étrange envers elle ? Pourquoi s'est-elle effondrée ce jour là ? Pourquoi ce revirement d'opinion envers elle ?

Regulus serra les dents. Il détestait devoir se justifier. Encore plus quand il s'agissait d'un sujet avec lequel il n'était pas du tout à l'aise. Sans oublier qu'il n'avait jamais eu une confiance absolue en qui que ce soit. Alors comment pouvait-il en parler à quelqu'un, à Severus qui plus est ?

\- C'est mon amie, Black. Je tiens à elle... souffla finalement Severus.

A la lumière de cet aveux, Regulus ne put s'empêcher de douter. Severus semblait à présent si démuni. Il avait perdu cette fille à qui il tenait tant. Leur amitié était détruite et le rapprochement évident de cette dernière avec Potter l'avait conduit à s'enrôler chez les Mangemorts. Mais Heather... elle demeurait son amie, même si elle lui en voulait toujours d'avoir insulté et blessé Evans. Pour autant, avait-il le droit de savoir ? Pouvait-il lui confier ce secret aussi dangereux pour elle que pour lui ?

\- Demande-le lui, finit-il par dire.

Il laisserait ce choix à Heather. Pour le moment, il se sentait incapable d'émettre un jugement clair et judicieux pour quelque sujet que ce soit. Il pourrait très bien les conduire à leur tombe s'il ne faisait pas attention.

Il quitta le parc, suivi par un Severus silencieux et dépité. Regulus dut se faire violence pour ne pas revenir sur sa décision. Il comprenait ce que ressentait son camarade : Il avait eu la chance, lui, d'avoir de vraies amies... pour autant ça ne lui avait pas réussi à le voir à présent. Seul... et brisé d'avoir perdu un lien qui lui était presque vital. Mais Regulus ne pouvait pas risquer sa vie et celle de Heather sur un stupide sentiment tel que la culpabilité ou la compassion. Mieux valait faire profil bas... pour le moment.

* * *

Heather gambadait dans la forêt interdite, sous sa forme de fennec. Elle était indétectable par la plupart des êtres vivant dans cet endroit, et ceux qui la remarquaient lui foutaient royalement la paix. Elle n'était certes pas au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, mais elle n'était pas non plus sans défense. Toutefois, on la remarquait surtout parce qu'aucun fennec ne vivait dans les régions nordiques.

Elle jappa quand un animal plus gros fit mine de s'approcher d'elle. Ses grognements eurent l'effet escompté car la créature s'éloigna et ne lui prêta plus attention. De nouveau tranquille, elle continua son exploration de la forêt, trottinant calmement tout en observant les alentours.

Les bruits de sabots frappant la terre la firent s'immobiliser un instant avant qu'elle ne bondisse sur un gros rocher et, de là, elle grimpa à l'aide de ses pattes munies de griffes au tronc d'un arbre jusqu'à se réfugier dans un trou qui devait sûrement faire office de terrier à quelque animal de petite taille.

Quelques mètres en dessous, elle put apercevoir un centaure. Sans doute faisait-il sa ronde autour du campement de ses semblables aux vues de son arc et de ses flèches prêtes à l'emploi. Elle s'était donc enfoncée si loin dans la forêt ? Ce n'était pas prudent de rester près de cette horde là, mieux valait qu'elle fasse demi-tour.

\- Meliorne, l'interpella un de ses semblables en approchant. Tu as entendu quelque chose ?

Le dénommé Meliorne continua à observer les alentours et Heather se tapit un peu plus dans l'ombre de son refuge précaire. Elle calma sa respiration et tenta de calmer les battements de son coeur. Elle se força à détendre ses muscles et ferma les yeux. Ce serait vraiment trop bête de se faire tuer par une sentinelle alors qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de s'approcher des centaures.

\- Je sens la présence d'un animal étrange, souffla-t-il avant reniffler l'air, et dont l'odeur m'est inconnue.

\- Un animagus ? proposa l'autre.

Meliorne hocha lentement la tête et Heather faillit lâcher un couinement. Le stress ne faisait vraiment pas bon ménage avec elle. Elle décida de se focaliser sur autre chose. Elle leva les yeux vers la lune qu'elle pouvait apercevoir depuis la cime des arbres. Un cercle encore imparfait, mais la pleine lune était proche. Était-ce pour cette raison que la horde des centaures était à ce point sur les dents ?

\- Sors de là ! ordonna la voix puissante du centaure.

Heather écrasa sa tête entre ses pattes et rabattit ses oreilles sur son crâne. Elle n'était pas aussi bête pour sortir de l'abri que lui conférait cette tanière. Le centaure ne pouvait rien faire contre elle. Pour la déloger, il lui faudrait abattre l'arbre. Et il avait sûrement d'autres choses plus pressantes à faire.

D'un bond, sa main atteint presque le rebord de son refuge et Heather se figea d'effroi. Un centaure pouvait sauter aussi haut ? Elle recula jusqu'à ce que son arrière train se retrouve plaquer contre le bois du tronc. Que pouvait-elle faire à présent ? Mais rien ne se passa.

Elle attendit encore un bon moment avant de daigner bouger le bout d'une oreille. Puis elle étira ses membres engourdis, remua sa queue avant de secouer la tête. Puis elle passa lentement la tête hors de sa cachette pour observer les alentours. Elle tomba nez à nez avec le centaure. Mince alors ! Elle n'avait ni entendu, ni senti sa présence. Pourtant il était là, les antérieures appuyées contre le tronc pour lui permettre de l'atteindre plus facilement.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement que le centaure l'attrapa par la peau du cou. Elle couina et se débattit comme elle put avant que cette créature qui avait tout d'une brute, ne change sa prise sur elle. Il la tint dans le creux de son bras avant de reposer ses antérieures sur le sol. Elle n'osa pas bouger, tremblante de frayeur. Si elle avait appris quelque chose de ses années à Poudlard et de la sagesse de ses professeurs, c'était bien qu'ils n'aimaient pas les intrusions et encore moins les humains.

Pourtant, le centaure ne fit aucun geste pour lui faire du mal, la tenant avec délicatesse dans le creux de son bras puissant. Elle osa à peine lever les yeux vers son visage qui ne montrait aucune expression. Elle secoua nerveusement sa queue et bougea ses oreilles avant de reniffler.

\- Je suis curieux de savoir ce qui t'amène ici... et encore plus de ta forme peu commune pour un animagus, fit-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

Elle bougea nerveusement le museau et les oreilles. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Était-elle en sécurité ou bien attendait-il un meilleur moment pour lui rompre le cou ? Elle n'était pas très rassurée. Elle eut un instant l'envie de tenter le tout pour le tout et de sauter à terre pour se mettre à courir le plus vite possible pour lui échapper. Mais il serait plus rapide qu'elle.

Puis, décidant que pour le moment elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle porta son regard vers les étoiles. Elles étaient magnifiques vues d'ici. Elle pouvait tout à fait reconnaître la constellation Leonis ainsi que Ursa Major. Elle pouvait aussi voir la constellation apodis de laquelle elle tenait son véritable nom.

\- Une humaine qui aime les étoiles ne peut pas être si mauvaise que ça, déclara Meliorne, attirant tout de suite l'attention de Heather. Je te conseillerai cependant de rester sous cette forme. Tu seras plus en sécurité.

Incertaine, elle jappa tout de même pour exprimer son accord. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, elle put voir le campement des centaures. Un grand feu avait été allumé et ils se tenaient agglutinés tout autour, mangeant la viande qu'ils cuisaient au bout de longues branches de bois.

Elle se fit la réflection qu'elle avait intérêt à faire attention si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver sur la broche de l'un d'entre eux. Meliorne l'avait il amené avec lui pour lui servir de repas ? Elle en eut un frisson intense qui la parcoura des oreilles à la queue.

Mais il n'en fit rien et, après l'avoir présentée à la horde comme une nouvelle amie, il la posa sur le sol terreux. Elle parvint à retrouver son équilibre malgré ses pattes engourdies et s'assit avant d'incliner la tête avec respect. La plupart la regardèrent avec dédain avant de l'ignorer tout bonnement, tandis que certains lui lançaient des regards hostiles.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, petite renarde, ils ne peuvent rien contre toi. Meliorne t'a placée sous sa protection, déclara-t-il l'air de ne pas y toucher avant de poser devant elle un morceau de viande.

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux curieux. Le jeune centaure la fixa à son tour avec un soupçon de malice dans le regard. Elle décida qu'elle appréciait ce centaure suffisamment gentil pour partager avec elle son repas et tenter de la rassurer.

Elle grignota donc le morceau de viande jusqu'à en ronger l'os de ses crocs pointus. Elle aimait avoir une telle mâchoire. Ça avait bien des avantages et malheur à celui qui tenterait quoi que ce soit contre elle. Elle était sûre qu'une de ses morsures, à défaut d'être fatale, ferait un mal de chien.

Une fois l'os complètement nettoyé, elle leva son museau maculé de sang vers le ciel. Le ciel paraissait si limpide et si proche vu d'ici. Puis elle éternua quand un centaure jeta du bois dans le feu, envoyant des cendres vers elle. Elle se passa frénétiquement la patte sur les yeux, détestant être aveuglée, puis entreprit de se débarrasser le museau de la poussière, du sang et des cendres.

Meliorne vint finalement s'asseoir à sa gauche et entama la conversation avec son jeune comparse, Firenze. Heather écouta attentivement. Le fait de ne pouvoir parler dans cette forme ne la gênait nullement. Au contraire, elle pouvait ainsi se focaliser sur son écoute.

\- Le seigneur noir devient de plus en plus oppressant, souffla Meliorne.

\- C'est à cause de lui qu'on se rapproche de Poudlard ? demanda Firenze.

\- Oui. Les ogres se sont rangés de son côté. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité, soupira-t-il. Ses méthodes deviennent plus barbares et inquiétantes.

\- Il ne se contente plus de la subtilité, confirma le plus jeune. Il devient plus offensif...

Heather posa son museau sur ses pattes antérieures, mal à l'aise et terrifiée. Si Voldemort avait décidé de changer ses approches, c'est que le temps était compté. La guerre allait véritablement commencer. La phase de découverte, de tâtonnement pour tester le terrain était terminée. Maintenant la place était à l'action pure et simple.

\- Il pense mener une sainte croisade, fit Meliorne avec un renifflement de dédain.

 _Une croisade ?_ pensa-t-elle. _Moi j'appelle ça un génocide !_ Heather grogna pour exprimer son mépris. Meliorne eut l'air ravi de sa réaction et lui donna à son tour un morceau de son repas. Heather inclina la tête de côté avant de manger avec reconnaissance.

Elle avait pris le soin aux créatures magiques et savait un minimum de choses sur les centaures : Ils n'acceptaient pas souvent des étrangers parmi eux, même pour une seule nuit; ils étaient passionnés par l'astronomie et en connaissaient bien plus que n'importe quelle autre race; et quand ils partagent la nourriture avec quelqu'un, refuser est un affront.

Elle connaissait les bases de leur fonctionnement et acceptait avec déférence l'honneur qui lui était fait. Et elle savait que, sous la protection d'un centaure, aucun autre n'oserait l'attaquer sans risquer un duel sur l'honneur. Elle était donc en sécurité tant qu'elle restait près de Meliorne.

Meliorne se focalisa un instant sur les étoiles, les muscles tendus. Firenze suivit son regard et son expression se fit plus inquiète. Heather n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils avaient bien pu voir dans le ciel. Qu'est-ce que les étoiles leur avaient dévoilé ? Elle pencha la tête de côté quand ils posèrent leur yeux sur elle.

\- Des temps sombres se préparent, commença Meliorne. Les ténèbres vont s'étendre. Les étoiles parlent d'un lien salvateur qui permettra d'affaiblir le maître, déclara-t-il. Quand les ténèbres auront étendu leur emprise, l'espoir résidera en un lien salvateur qui se retournera contre celui qui cherche à se servir de lui. Ce n'est que dans une union parfaite porteuse de vie que le mal sera défait, prophétisa-t-il.

Heather se figea. Ah, elle n'aimait pas du tout cette prophétie là - car c'était bel et bien une prophétie - puisque c'était mettre beaucoup trop d'importance sur ce lien qui bien malgré elle allait régenter sa vie pour le restant de ses jours.

Elle aplatit sa tête sur ses pattes, ne voulant pas en entendre davantage. C'était déjà assez éprouvant d'être piégée dans un lien dont elle ne voulait pas pour en rajouter et faire d'eux une menace conséquente pour Voldemort. _Il ne faut vraiment pas qu'il l'apprenne !_ Et avec un peu de chance cette prophétie ne quitterait pas la horde. De toute façon, elle n'allait pas elle-même la crier sur les toits. Elle poussa un soupir de fatigue et ferma un instant les yeux.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle rouvrit les yeux quand Meliorne bougea, la délogeant du confort qu'elle avait trouvé, en boule avec le bout de sa queue sur son museau, blottie contre son flanc. Elle s'étira et bailla avant de s'asseoir et de poser un regard interrogateur sur lui.

Meliorne se leva et l'attrapa en dessous des pattes avant pour la porter sans effort, s'éloignant du campement. Elle ne se débattit pas et n'osa même pas protester. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la horde qui dormait tranquillement et à Firenze qui s'était réveillé pour monter la garde. Il lui adressa un signe de tête pour lui dire adieu et elle sentit son coeur devenir aussi lourd que la pierre. Pendant un instant, elle avait eut l'impression de faire partie d'une famille qui ne la jugeait pas. Elle refoula sa peine et sa crise de panique à la pensée de la solitude qui l'attendait.

\- Il est temps pour toi de retourner chez les tiens, lui souffla le centaure en interprétant mal sa réaction et pensant sans doute qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne lui fasse du mal.

Arrivé à l'orée de la forêt, Meliorne la posa délicatement au sol et lui caressa la tête, derrière les oreilles. Cet élan d'affection redonna du courage à Heather qui frotta affectueusement sa tête contre sa main. Puis elle s'éloigna sous le regard de nuit du centaure. Quand elle se retourna, il était parti depuis longtemps. Heather soupira et galopa jusqu'au château avant de reprendre sa forme humaine à l'abri de tout regard indiscret, bien qu'à cet heure, tout le monde était couché depuis longtemps.

Elle entra ensuite dans le château et emprunta le passage secret derrière l'un des tableau de la salle près du grand hall. Elle monta les escalier d'un pas fatigué, n'ayant qu'une envie : se coucher et dormir d'un sommeil de plomb. Elle rata une marche et manqua de tomber, se rattrapant de justesse. Elle attendit un instant de reprendre des forces et reprit son ascension.

Elle atterrit dans le couloir du Septième étage et se hâta vers le portrait de la grosse dame qui, après avoir dû tendre l'oreille pour comprendre le mot de passe qu'elle lui donnait, pivota pour la laisser passer avec un regard peu amène. Elle était bien trop fatiguée pour le remarquer et monta dans son dortoir. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de se déshabiller et s'affala sur son lit, endormie avant que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller.

* * *

Regulus resta un long moment éveillé dans son lit à ressasser tout ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Nul doute que les visages de ses pauvres personnes sans défenses implorant la clémence de leurs bourreaux hanteraient ses nuits pendant de longues années. Rien que d'y repenser lui donna la nausée.

Il roula sur le côté et se saisi du ruban si précieux. Il entlrtilla ses doigts dans l'étoffe fine et soyeuse. Le visage de Heather vint alors s'imposer à son esprit, chassant les visages terrifiés des victimes et leurs regards qui l'accusaient, lui qui n'avait rien fait pour s'opposer à leurs tueurs.

Il poussa un long soupir et roula sur le dos, le bras cachant ses yeux. Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Quelles atrocités pourrait-il encore supporter pour plaire aux idéaux de sa famille ?

Il eut un sursaut quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il sécha rapidement cette larme qui aurait eu tôt fait de le trahir et cacha le ruban sous son oreiller. _Un Black n'est pas un sentimental_ , dut-il se répéter comme un mentra.

La porte s'ouvrit sur sa mère qui arborait un regard de fierté qui le dégoûta encore plus de ses actions. Il se redressa, s'asseyant comme si de rien n'était sur son lit pour faire face à sa mère.

\- Tu nous apporte fierté et honneur, mon fils, déclara-t-elle. Lucius Malfoy nous a envoyé une lettre dans laquelle il fait tes éloges. Il ne doute pas que très bientôt tu auras la charge d'une mission de la plus haute importance.

Regulus resta muet. Il ne voulait pas mentir. Il n'avait rien fait qui mérite un quelconque éloge à son égard. Il n'avait rien fait du tout mis à part se rendre malade devant le spectacle infâme qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux. Il entendait encore les autres se venter d'avoir tué et violé les femmes et filles de ces pauvres malheureux. Qu'y avait-il là-dedans qui mérite que l'on soit fier ? Le meurtre et la violence... il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier. _Mais il est parfois nécessaire de se salir les mains pour un avenir meilleur..._ Pourtant cette vérité ne lui apportait ni satisfaction, ni reconfort.

\- Il tient aussi à te faire savoir qu'il ne verrait aucun inconvénient si tu souhaitais venir accompagné à la fête donnée pour ses fiançailles avec ta cousine, continua-t-elle sans faire attention à l'humeur dépressive de son fils.

Il releva la tête. _Encore un écueil à éviter !_ Il allait encore devoir faire un travail de funambule à danser autour du vide qui se formait peu à peu sous ses pieds. Il savait très bien ce qu'on attendait de lui, une alliance parfaite avec une autre famille tout aussi noble que la sienne. Ils allaient tomber de haut s'il leur présentait celle à qui son destin était lié. Comment se sortir de cette situation là ? A son âge, il était attendu de lui qu'il se fiance, et qu'il présente "l'heureuse élue" à son cercle de connaissances.

\- Que dois-je lui répondre ? demanda sa mère avec une lueur d'espoir qui le fit grincer des dents.

\- Je ne pense pas venir accompagné, mère. C'est un peu trop tôt, déclara-t-il. Le lien n'est pas encore totalement installé...

\- Sottises Regulus ! Cela suivra son cours en son temps, asséna-t-elle. C'est inévitable. Il n'y a donc aucun mal à ce que tu nous la présente. Quand comptes-tu lui demander sa main ?

Regulus se sentit au bord de la suffocation. Il voulait tant repousser l'échéance, ralentir les choses au maximum, et sa mère n'avait de cesse de précipiter tout ! Et il n'allait pas pouvoir indéfiniment esquiver le bon vouloir de sa mère. Au final il devrait se résoudre à rendre publique ce lien qui était pour le moment dans un secret absolu et réconfortant.

* * *

\- Un gala au ministère de la magie ?! s'étonna Heather.

Son père adoptif avait choisi de l'emmener déjeuner aux Trois Balais en tête à tête pour discuter tranquillement loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Elle venait à peine d'enfourner une bonne fourchettée d'omelette quand il avait exprimé une possible soirée de mondanité organisée au ministère de la magie pour fêter la nouvelle année. Elle avait manqué de s'étouffer pendant un instant.

\- J'y suis invité et, dans ma position, je ne peux pas vraiment refuser, continua-t-il. Je serai ravi si tu voulais bien m'accompagner. Ces événements mondains sont d'un ennui !

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Son père ne l'avouerai jamais, mais il avait horreur des mondanités et il avait besoin du soutient et de la complicité qu'elle partageait avec lui pour faire abstraction de l'hypocrisie ambiante. Elle devait avouer que, pour elle, une bonne soirée ne rimait pas avec beau monde et champagne.

\- Et qui d'autre y est invité ? demanda-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de sa bière-au-beurre.

\- Des dignitaires, des hauts placés... fit-il, évasif.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Elle détestait ce genre de personnes qui souriait par devant et te traînait dans la boue par derrière. La politique, elle l'avait toujours tenue en horreur. Alors passer une soirée dans ce panier de crabes, c'était l'enfer assuré.

\- En bref, tout le Magenmagot et les politiciens, grogna-t-elle. Tu sais combien je déteste ce genre de soirées, gégnit-elle.

\- Heather, je m'inquiète pour toi, soupira-t-il. Tu ne t'amuses jamais, ne sort jamais avec des amis pour profiter de ta jeunesse. Tu es trop sérieuse pour ton âge...

Heather serra les lèvres. Comment voulait-il qu'elle se montre insouciante par les temps qui courent ? Elle n'était pas aveugle tout de même ! Il y avait toujours des commères pour raconter les derniers actes immondes commis envers les moldus, les nés-moldus, les familles de ceux qui s'opposaient un peu trop ouvertement à Voldemort... et la liste était encore longue.

Et à présent, il voulait l'emmener à un gala où la majeur partie de l'élite était en accord avec les idéaux de Voldemort. Et après, il lui demandait de profiter de la vie et de regagner un peu de l'insouciance qu'elle avait perdue. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas la logique de la part de ce vieux fou.

\- Très bien, soupira-t-elle défaitiste. Que dois-je porter ?

\- Tu auras ta tenue sur ton lit cet après-midi, sourit-il. Je suis heureux que tu ais changé d'avis.

\- De toute façon tu ne m'aurais pas laissé le choix, marmonna-t-elle, le nez dans sa bière-au-beurre.

Dumbledore ne releva pas, mais l'expression malicieuse de son regard se suffisait à elle-même. Et ça avait tendance à lui mettre les nerfs en boule. Elle regarda son assiette avec écoeurement et serra de nouveau les lèvres. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu le coup venir ? Il ne l'invitait jamais hors de Poudlard s'il n'avait pas quelque chose à en retirer. _Ce vieux renard..._ Et chaque fois elle tombait dans le panneau.

\- Tu auras intérêt à me dorloter pour toute l'année à venir, marmonna-t-elle, le faisant sourire franchement.

* * *

 **Fin du Dix-Septième Chapitre**


	18. Chapitre 18 - Le Gala du Ministère

**Piouf ! Ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas publié. Surtout par fainéantise, je dois l'avouer, vu que relire dix pages de traitement de texte à l'affût de la moindre erreur ne me motivait pas, vraiment pas ! ^^ Mais bon, maintenant que c'est fait, il est temps de partager ce chapitre avec vous, en espérant qu'il soit à l'auteur de vos espérances.**

 **Je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont eu la patience de laisser un commentaire, merci à vous, ça me fait chaud au coeur.**

 **BellatrixStilinskiSalvatore, je me doute que tu as hâte que tout le monde apprenne pour le lien qui les unis, mais je pense que ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite puisque l'histoire repose plus ou moins sur le secret. Pour ce qui est de la réaction de Walburga, je l'imagine très clairement dans ma tête et je suis pliée. Mais je dois avouer que je ne sais toujours pas quand ni comment elle va l'apprendre. Si elle l'apprend un jour. Ah, la passage avec les centaures... garde bien en mémoire cette prophétie car il se peut bien que ce soit important pour la suite. Mais chuuut, je n'ai rien dit !**

 **Ssavannah, il est logique que j'alterne entre leur deux points de vue car ils sont tous deux les personnages centraux de cette histoire. Mais tant mieux si tu apprécies. Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, les centaure et la relation que Heather a avec eux sera sûrement un tournant de l'histoire. Mais je n'en dirai pas plus.**

 **Qulbutoke, ravie de recevoir ton premier commentaire. Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise.**

 **Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter à tous une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

 _Le Gala du Ministère_

* * *

Heather soupira pour la énième fois. Elle avait enfilé sa robe de soirée que son père avait spécialement sélectionnée pour elle. D'un beau vert flamboyant qui mettait en valeur sa chevelure sombre et ses yeux. Elle avait choisi de relever ses cheveux en un chignon artistique et flou pour dégager sa nuque fine et gracile. Son cou était orné d'un magnifique collier en or blanc au bout duquel se balançait une émeraude.

Et à présent elle se regardait dans le miroir. Elle avait tout d'une parfaite Serpentard dans sa tenue de soirée. La robe était de bonne manufacture et épousait les courbes de son corps de façon très fluide. Mais le choix de la couleur la laissait perplexe. Pourquoi son père ne lui avait-il pas choisie une robe rouge ?

\- A croire que ce vieux fou sait que j'aurais dû aller à Serpentard... marmonna-t-elle.

Elle soupira encore une fois et se décida à quitter son dortoir pour aller rejoindre son père dans son bureau. Elle serait pile à l'heure. Quel dommage qu'elle n'arrive pas à faire un sourire convenable et qui ne soit pas tout de suite affublé de l'adjectif "contrit".

Elle prit son temps en traversant les couloirs du château, retardant au maximum l'échéance. Ses escarpins à talons hauts faisaient un bruit monstre en claquant sur le sol. Elle regrettait déjà ses basquettes. _Bon sang, ce qu'être sur son trente-et-un est une plaie !_

Elle arriva dans le bureau de son père à l'heure... ce qui était déjà trop tôt à son goût. Elle entra après avoir frappé pour s'annoncer. Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, l'air pensif comme s'il se trouvait devant un problème insolvable. Il releva finalement la tête pour poser son regard sur elle. Il sourit d'un air appréciateur et se leva pour ensuite contourner le bureau et lui proposer son bras.

\- Tu es magnifique, Heather, la complimenta-t-il avant de l'entraîner vers la cheminée.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est en me complimentant que tu vas me mettre de meilleure humeur ? marmonna-t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

Un éclat de rire résona dans le bureau. Heather et son père adoptif étaient déjà partis.

* * *

La salle était somptueuse. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le ministère savait organiser les fêtes. Tout était à sa place, jusqu'à la décoration et les nappes en accord avec les serviettes de table. Heather passa de longues minutes à observer son environnement pour la soirée. La soirée était à peine commencée et beaucoup de personnes devaient encore arriver.

Ils avaient opté pour des couleurs dans les tons crème et nacré qui illuminaient la salle de reception. Les tables étaient disposés dans le fond et sur les côtés en arc de cercle pour laisser le centre de la salle et l'entrée libres pour permettre aux invités d'arriver et, plus tard dans la soirée, de danser.

Les quelques invités déjà arrivés se tenaient près du buffet pour le moment exposant des boissons de toutes sortes et quelques mises-en-bouches à vous faire frétiller les papilles. Ils étaient agglutinés en petits groupes à parler politique et dernière nouvelles. Dumbledore était allé rejoindre l'un de ces petits groupes et elle se sentait à présent seule et abandonnée dans ce milieu certes resplendissant, mais aussi froid et inhospitalier.

Alors elle tenta de s'occuper, d'étudier les décorations de plus près. Il n'y avait pas de plans de table, apparemment. Ou bien peut-être apparaîtraient-ils le moment voulu. Les nappes avaient un reflet violet nacré et les serviettes étaient d'un vert très pâle.

\- Heather, viens-donc que je te présente, l'interpella Dumbledore en la faisant sursauter.

Elle se retourna en tentant de masquer son horreur à l'idée de se retrouver si tôt plongée dans les mondanités et avança, en faisant attention à son maintient, jusqu'à rejoindre son père adoptif. Elle força un sourire poli sur ses lèvres et tenta de ne pas trop parler avec son regard.

\- Voici ma fille adoptive, Heather, la présenta-t-il. Heather, voici les aurors Gidéon et Fabian Prewett.

\- Bonsoir, les salua-t-elle en inclinant la tête.

Les deux aurors, apparemment jumeaux, la regardèrent avec un air malicieux. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'ils devaient être de grands farceurs dans l'âme. Le premier, elle devait avouer ne pas pouvoir les differencier - Était-ce Fabian ou Gidéon ? - lui prit galemment la main et lui en embrassa le dos. Malgré elle, elle se mit à rougir.

\- Charmé, mademoiselle, dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

\- Veux-tu arrêter de flirter avec toutes les filles que tu vois, Gidéon ? s'exclama son frère en lui donnant un coup sur la tête. Pardonnez ses manières, mademoiselle, mon frère est impossible.

Gidéon se redressa en lançant un regard faussement vexé à son frère qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Heather et de lui permettre de se détendre un peu. Les jumeaux semblaient communiquer du regard et l'échange se termina sur un Gidéon qui entreprit de reprendre sa conversation avec Dumbledore.

\- Ravi de rencontrer enfin la fameuse Miss Dumbledore, reprit finalement Fabian à son attention. Je dois avouer qu'on m'avait vanté votre beauté... elle est au-dessus des mots, conclut-il en lui faisant un baise-main à son tour.

\- Et après c'est moi qui flirt avec toutes les filles que je croise ! s'exclama Gidéon en donnant un coup de coude à son frère.

Heather éclata de rire, ce qui ravi apparemment les trois hommes en sa compagnie. Elle vit même Gidéon lui faire un petit clin d'oeil auquel elle ne sut quoi répondre. S'il flirtait vraiment avec elle, elle allait se sentir mal-à-l'aise de nouveau. Elle décida donc d'ignorer ce fait et de se concentrer sur autre chose.

\- Comment se porte la famille Weasley ? demanda finalement Albus.

\- Tout le monde va bien, assura Fabian. Molly peine un peu depuis la naissance de Percy et se trouve souvent d'une humeur infernale, ajouta-t-il.

\- Arthur devrait y être habitué, ricana Gidéon. Ce n'est pas leur premier enfant. Rappelle-toi la naissance de Bill et celle de Charlie.

A cette remarque, les deux jumeaux rigolèrent et Dumbledore eut un sourire amusé. C'était apparemment une blague connue d'eux seuls et Heather ne chercha pas à comprendre.

\- C'est une belle famille, souffla finalement Dumbledore.

Fabian et Gidéon retrouvèrent soudainement leur sérieux et acquiescèrent. Quelque chose sembla passer entre les trois hommes et Heather se sentit de nouveau exclue. Toutefois, elle se doutait que quelque chose se tramait. Quant à savoir quoi...

\- Ah, j'ignorais que les Potter se joindraient à nous, lança soudain Gidéon.

Heather se tourna vers l'entrée et reconnut tout de suite la silhouette élancée de Dorea et le visage orné de lunettes rondes de son mari, Charlus. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir les revoir. Puis elle se sentit soudain hésitante. Avaient-ils eu vent de ce qu'il s'était passé à Poudlard ? Et si c'était le cas... comment réagiraient-ils en la voyant ?

Derrière eux se tenaient les Lupin. Et, contrairement aux Potter, ceux-ci étaient venus accompagnés de leurs deux enfants. Remus semblait fatigué tandis que Lucinda paraissait toute excitée. Heather détailla encore un moment le pauvre garçon, inquiète pour sa santé.

\- Albus, heureux de te revoir, fit Charlus en arrivant vers eux. Heather, tu es magnifique, la complimenta-t-il avec un sourire.

\- J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé, lui souffla Dorea tout bas en profitant que les hommes discutent. Tu aurais pu mourir, Heather... J'étais furieuse contre James et Sirius...

Heather lui sourit timidement. Cette femme était un cadeau. Quelle chance d'avoir une mère comme elle... Et cette femme s'inquiétait pour elle autant que si elle avait été sa fille. Dorea ne résista pas à l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras, tout contre son coeur et Heather se laissa faire volontier.

\- Je me suis rétablie, tout va bien... rassura-t-elle Dorea.

\- Heather, ce qui est arrivé est très grave. Ceux qui, comme vous, partagez un tel lien tout en ne sachant pas le contrôler... Regulus aurait pu, s'il en savait plus, brider sa partie du lien pour ne pas te mêler à tout ça.

Heather resta silencieuse, se remémorant tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour là. Regulus Black, se tenant droit et fier, défendant son camarade en essayant la diplomacie; James lui envoyant son point dans l'estomac... et la douleur atroce, incompréhensible. Comment se faisait-il que la douleur ait atteint ce stade là ?

\- Vous avancez lentement sur le chemin qui vous est tracé, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Le lien vous accorde la possibilité de puiser la puissance l'autre, de vous rendre plus fort... Mais il faut apprendre à le maîtriser, à s'adapter. Regulus a, sans le vouloir, renvoyé à travers le lien sa douleur qui en a été décuplée au lieu de l'utiliser pour absorber le choc.

Heather la regarda sans comprendre. Comment connaissait-elle autant de choses sur ce lien ? C'était supposé n'être qu'un mythe, une légende, quelque chose quasiment oublié de tous. Et elle était là à lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé. Dorea lui fit un sourire triste et l'embrassa sur le front avec tendresse.

\- Vous avez encore un long chemin à parcourir avant de vous comprendre et de vous apprivoiser. Mais garde à l'esprit que vous gagnerez quelque chose de merveilleux...

Heather allait lui répondre que c'était impossible en sachant avec qui elle était piégée, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps comme Dorea et Charlus s'en allaient pour saluer d'autres connaissances. Heather la regarda partir avec un regard perplexe et des pensées mitigées quant à ses dires avant que quelqu'un ne la sorte de son petit monde silencieux.

\- Heather !

Lucinda se jeta dans ses bras, coupant le souffle de la jeune fille et manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Elle aurait dû en être irritée, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, elle était tellement heureuse de retrouver une des seules personnes sur qui elle puisse compter qu'elle la serra dans ses bras avec reconnaissance.

Lucinda dut sentir la fragilité émotionnelle de son amie car elle ne la lâcha pas immédiatement. Puis, elle s'écarta pour l'observer. Heather semblait être encore plus mature qu'auparavant, comme si elle n'avait plus l'innocence de la jeunesse.

\- Je suis contente de te voir ici, sourit Heather. Je dois avouer que je désespérais au milieu de toutes ces mondanités.

\- Je ne vais pas te quitter d'une semelle, répondit Lucinda avec un air très sérieux.

\- Là j'aurais presque peur, la taquina-t-elle.

Lucinda éclata de rire sous le sourire ravi de Heather. Puis, son regard se porta sur Remus qui n'avait toujours rien dit et qui passait son poids d'un pied à l'autre sans savoir trop quoi faire. Il semblait hésiter quant au comportement à avoir et, en plongeant son regard dans celui du garçon, elle comprit qu'il était malheureux de la situation dernièrement.

Heather soupira. Remus avait toujours été celui à qui elle pouvait pardonner le plus facilement de par sa gentillesse et son manque de confiance en lui-même dans certaines occasions. Elle fit un pas vers lui et il vacilla un peu sur ses jambes.

\- Viens-là gros bêta, sourit-elle finalement en clignant des yeux pour se débarrasser de ses larmes.

Elle l'attira dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Remus resta un instant figé de stupeur avant de refermer maladroitement ses bras autour d'elle. Puis, prenant un peu plus confiance, il la serra fort contre lui.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il, ému et reconnaissant de son pardon.

\- C'est moi qui devrait te dire merci pour la dernière fois, dans le couloir, murmura-t-elle. Tu m'as manqué.

Quand elle le lâcha, elle lui fit un magnifique sourire larmoyant et se reprit suffisamment pour saluer les parents Lupin qui venaient de les rejoindre. Hope serra Heather contre elle en se plaignant de ne pas avoir eut de nouvelles, ce qui eut le résultat à la fois d'embarrasser Heather et de la toucher. Lyall se montra plus réservé mais néanmoins heureux de la revoir, lui demandant des nouvelles de son équipe de Quidditch.

\- Nous avons malheureusement perdu la coupe l'année dernière, soupira Heather. Je dois avouer que Serpentard est redoutable depuis qu'ils ont Black dans leur rangs.

\- Ha, le fameux Regulus Black, sourit Lyall en lui faisant un sourire amical.

Elle se rappelait encore de la conversation qu'elle avait pu avoir avec lui au sujet de ce fameux garçon qui lui tapait sur les nerfs et qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Lyall avait essayé de lui faire comprendre que - et ce malgré son nom - tout n'était pas noir ou blanc. Il fallait parfois se montrer plus conciliant, surtout quand il s'agissait du comportement d'un garçon qui ne connaissait que l'éducation et les idéaux dont on lui avait rabâché les oreilles depuis sa naissance.

\- Il n'a rien de fameux, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Les choses n'ont pas l'air d'aller mieux à ce que je vois, répondit Lyall, un peu déçu.

Hope passa son bras sous celui de Lyall et l'emmena à la rencontre de quelques unes de leurs connaissances un peu plus loin. Heather remarqua toutefois le regard appuyé et quelque peut désireux sur un endroit précis. Heather et Remus avaient toujours les mains jointes et c'était ce point exact qui semblait ravir la mère de ce dernier.

Heather délia gentiment mais sûrement ses mains de celles de son ami en soupirant intérieurement. Comment se faisait-il que, chaque fois qu'elle se montrait proche de ses amis, on veuille faire d'eux un potentiel parti ?

Heather n'en voulait pas à Hope, bien entendu. Elle connaissait l'amour que cette dernière portait à son fils et elle semblait vouloir réparer quelque mésaventure arrivée à Remus auparavant. Comment en vouloir à cette femme ?

Tout de même, cette manie à vouloir la mettre en couple avec chaque garçon qui s'approchait d'elle commençait à la lâsser. Parfois elle aimerait bien rendre son lien avec Regulus publique pour avoir enfin la paix, mais elle savait que ça créerait d'autres problèmes. Et parmi ces derniers se trouvait la réaction de Mrs Black. Heather imagina sa tête lorsqu'elle découvrirait le pot-aux-roses et dut faire un énorme effort pour contenir le rire qui s'emparait déjà de sa gorge.

\- Maman est apparemment décidée à t'avoir pour belle-fille, se moqua Lucinda, faisant rougir son frère et le rendant totalement mal à l'aise.

Ce dernier s'excusa d'ailleurs et alla retrouver ses parents. Lucinda fit un clin d'oeil amusé à son amie qui la regarda avec des gros yeux. Lucinda haussa les épaules l'air de dire "qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?".

\- Lucinda, la réprimanda Heather. Ton frère est un ami sincère et un merveilleux garçon, sourit-elle ensuite. Je comprends que ta mère ne cherche que son bonheur, mais je te garantie que ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il le trouvera.

\- Je sais, mais comprends moi, ma mère n'arrête pas de parler de toi et Remus ne sait plus où se mettre, soupira Lucinda. Je sais que tu ne laisses pas mon frère indifférent, mais je sais aussi qu'il ne tentera jamais rien.

\- Au moins une personne de moins à fuir, rigola Heather. Je ne voudrais pas faire de mal à ton frère. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il a déjà beaucoup souffert, déplora-t-elle. Que lui est-il arrivé, Lucinda ?

Lucinda serra les lèvres et se montra soudain très mal à l'aise. Heather aurait voulu forcer un peu jusqu'à avoir une réponse mais décida que si Lucinda ne voulait pas lui en parler, elle n'avait aucun droit de l'y forcer. Alors elle lui fit un sourire désolé et prit son bras pour le passer sous le sien et l'emmener marcher un peu dans cette salle immense.

\- Au fait, très belle robe, la complimenta Heather. Le rouge te va à ravir.

Lucinda rayonna de plaisir et Heather en fut heureuse. Au moins elle ne se sentait plus mal à l'aise maintenant que le sujet de discussion avait changé. Lucinda était en effet tout à son avantage dans cette belle robe de soirée d'un rouge flamboyant. Pas de manches pour elle, mais un magnifique bustier qui mettait ses courbes en valeur. Quel dommage que l'homme auquel elle voulait plaire ne soit pas là ce soir.

\- Merci, sourit-elle. Ta robe est magnifique elle aussi. Le vert t'embellit.

Il y eut un instant de silence et Lucinda sembla hésitante. Elle voulait lui demander quelque chose, c'était évident. Mais elle ne semblait pas se décider. Peut-être avait-elle peur de sa réaction. Heather ne la força pas, attendant qu'elle se décide.

\- Heather, se décida finalement son amie. Regrettes-tu de ne pas être allée à Serpentard ?

Heather s'arrêta de marcher et regarda son amie avec surprise. Bien évidemment, beaucoup de personnes avaient été témoin de l'incident dans le parc et de ses paroles qui avaient certainement dû en surprendre plus d'un. Et c'était sûrement quelque chose qui avait ensuite dû faire le tour du château tout entier.

\- Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas, soupira Heather. Peut-être que j'aurais pu être moi-même plus facilement si j'avais accepté d'être à Serpentard.

Lucinda resta muette et acquiesça doucement. Ce n'était sûrement pas la réponse qu'elle attendait, mais Heather ne savait être autre chose qu'honnête, surtout envers ses amis. Heather ne poursuivis pas sur le sujet, cependant, et lui demanda comment se passaient les vacances pour démarrer ainsi sur une note plus joyeuse.

La salle commençait à se remplir à vitesse exponentielle et il fallait à présent slalomer entre les invités réunis en petits groupe avec un verre à la main. Heather et Lucinda arrivèrent finalement jusqu'à la table où étaient disposés les verres remplis par des coktails qui donnaient envie.

Elle prirent donc chacune un verre et, avec un regard d'anticipation, prirent une gorgée. Heather trouva le goût très tropical mais discerna légèrement l'alcool dans le breuvage. _Il va falloir faire attention avec ces coktails_. L'alcool étant à peine discernable, elle se doutait que quelques personnes seraient surprises et tourneraient de l'oeil après en avoir trop bu.

\- Maintenant il faut localiser mon frère, annonça Lucinda en reprenant une gorgée de son verre.

\- Doucement sur la boisson, Lu'. Je n'aimerai pas avoir à te ramasser dans les toilettes, souffla Heather.

Elle se reçut un regard mauvais de la part de son amie et soupira avant de lever les mains en rendant les armes. Puis, elle se focalisa sur la recherche qu'elles devaient maintenant effectuer. La salle était tellement pleine qu'elles ne pouvaient pas voir à plus de deux mètres.

\- Ça va être une longue soirée, désespéra Heather.

\- Oh aller, Heather ! Ça va être fun ! s'exclama Lucinda.

\- On n'a pas la même notion de "fun", marmonna Heather en se mettant a zigzaguer entre les invités.

Lucinda la suivait de près, manquant à plusieurs reprises de marcher sur la robe de Heather. Cette dernière jetait régulièrement un coup d'oeil derrière elle pour s'assurer que Lucinda ne se perdait pas et faisait attention où elle mettait ses pieds. Il faut dire que Lucinda avait souvent la tête dans la lune et pouvait se montrer extrêmement maladroite, surtout dans les pires moments.

Ce fut d'ailleurs durant l'un de ces coups d'oeil qu'elle se heurta à quelqu'un. Elle réussi in extremis à empêcher le contenu de son verre d'atterrir ailleurs et releva les yeux en s'excusant. Elle se figea immédiatement en reconnaissant la personne face à elle. Son coeur s'emballa.

* * *

Regulus observa le ruban une dernière fois avant de le glisser dans la poche de sa robe de soirée. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'aller à ce gala pour se retrouver au milieu de la haute société et devoir se comporter en parfait héritier d'une famille renommée.

Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir et ne fut pas convaincu. Le garçon de l'autre côté lui renvoyait un regard fatigué et dénué de toute vitalité. Ses cheveux pendaient devant ses épaules alors qu'il s'appuyait à bout de bras sur le lavabo.

\- Regulus ! l'appela sa mère depuis le bas de l'escalier.

 _Bon... quand il faut y aller..._ Il se redressa, rassembla ses cheveux dans son dos et les attacha sur sa nuque avant de quitter la pièce. Il prit une longue inspiration et descendit les marches, peu pressé d'arriver devant sa mère, et encore moins à cette soirée mondaine. Mais puisque son père y était invité, il ne pouvait pas l'embarrasser en refusant de se montrer. Ce serait un affront bien humiliant.

Sa mère ce tenait devant l'escalier dans une de ses plus belles robes, portant une parure assortie qu'il trouvait pourtant bien laide, et ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés. On ne pouvait pas lui repprocher de ne pas être méticuleuse, ça pour sûr. Toutefois, il y avait des choses à redire au sujet de ses goûts.

Son père se tenait près de la cheminée dans une tenue de soirée simple mais distinguée. Il avait cette présence, ce charisme que les hommes destinés à être des leaders dégageaient sans même y penser. En comparaison, Regulus se trouvait bien fade. Sirius avait toujours été celui qui dégageait cette même aura. Mais lui... non, il n'en avait guère l'étoffe s'il fallait être tout à fait honnête.

Lord Black analysa son fils un moment, de son apparence à son maintient, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la cheminée et d'y entrer. Il prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et énonça clairement sa destination avant de disparaître dans un embrasement de flammes vertes.

\- Je compte sur toi pour faire honneur à notre famille, Regulus, dit alors Walburga en entrant à son tour dans la cheminée. Pas un pas de travers ! ajouta-t-elle avec un regard sévère avant de disparaître à son tour.

\- A vos ordres, mère, soupira-t-il une fois seul.

Puis, après s'être mentalement préparé, il entra dans la cheminée et prit une longue inspiration. Sa main attrapa un peu de poudre de cheminette dans le pot qui pendait au coin de la cheminée. Il la fixa un moment, l'esprit aileurs alors que le visage d'une certaine personne se dessinait dans ses pensées, la seule personne qui pourrait provoquer un mauvais pas de sa part. Il se secoua mentalement et se redressa. _De toute façon, elle ne sera pas présente à cette soirée_ , pensa-t-il en jetant la poudre à ses pieds tout en énonçant sa destination avec une toute nouvelle détermination.

* * *

A peine fut il arrivé qu'il comprit déjà que la soirée allait être une catastrophe. Il jura entre ses dents, se recomposa son masque inexpressif et entra dans la salle de réception. Son père était déjà en grande conversation avec Lucius Malfoy qui avait pris la relève d'Abraxas Malfoy au ministère. Sa mère se tenait au côté de son père et écoutait avec attention sans pour autant intervenir dans l'échange.

Il se joignit à eux, saluant poliment Lucius. Ce dernier fit de même avant de lui lancer un regard appuyé. Regulus jura mentalement. Le sujet qui allait arriver allait mettre à l'épreuve ses nerfs. Il en était certain. Et son intuition fut confirmée quand Lucius enchaîna sur la réception qu'il allait donner pour ses fiançailles avec Narcissa.

\- Alors, Regulus, viendras-tu accompagné ? demanda Lucius.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit calmement Regulus. Je n'ai que peut d'intérêt pour les femmes.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Lucius en levant un sourcil.

Regulus ne comprit pas ni cette dernière interrogation, ni son expression. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il avait répondu juste avant. Il ricana mentalement. _Oh Lucius... je ne sais pas si je dois complimenter ton humour douteux ou si je dois pleurer ton idiotie..._

\- Je trouve qu'il y a des affaires beaucoup plus importantes à régler que de se focaliser sur la gente féminine, précisa-t-il mine de rien.

Lucius retrouva tout de suite son masque de sévérité et Regulus sourit intérieurement. Bien, maintenant ils étaient à égalité. Lucius en ce moment perdait beaucoup son temps en se préoccupant de Narcissa et à parler de leurs fiançailles ce qui n'était pas le cas de Regulus qui, lui, n'avait personne pour lui accaparer l'esprit... du moins c'est ce qu'il voulait faire croire.

\- Ah, notre cher Rosier a jeté son dévolu sur sa nouvelle proie, ricana Lucius en faisant un mouvement du menton dans la direction en question.

Lord Black porta tout de suite son regard sur la scène de laquelle Lucius semblait tirer un certain amusement. Son regard tomba sur une jeune femme d'une grande beauté qui ne semblait pas ravie sur le moment. Elle semblait même se disputer avec le plus de retenue possible afin que personne ne les remarque. _Sage décision_ , nota Orion.

Lady Black, par contre, eut un regard mauvais quand elle reconnu Heather. Elle n'avait toujours pas oublié l'affront dont elle avait été l'objet. Cette petite garce avec sa grâce et sa beauté insolente se croyait en droit de la juger, elle, une femme des plus respectables. Elle devait avouer retirer une certaine joie de la voir en si mauvaise posture. Elle en riait presque, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en vienne à se demander ce que cette gamine faisait ici, parmi le beau monde.

Regulus, quant à lui, dut user de toutes ses forces pour ne pas bouger de l'endroit où il se tenait, à côté de Lucius. Il ne devait pas se trahir, pas maintenant, devant tout ce monde. Mais bon sang, que faisait-elle là ? Ce n'était pas un endroit dans lequel elle aimerait se trouver, ça il en était certain. Alors pourquoi était-elle là ? On lui avait sans doute forcé la main, mais qui dans ce cas ? Il senti un regard dans son dos et tourna subtilement la tête. Il comprit quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du directeur de Poudlard. _Mais qu'est-ce que ce vieux timbré manigance ?_

\- Qui est cette jeune personne ? demanda Orion, intrigué.

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle est la fille adoptive de cet imbécile de Dumbledore. Heather est son nom, je crois, répondit Lucius avec condescendance.

\- Albus est bien des choses, fit Orion en tournant son regard froid vers lui. Mais un imbécile ? Certainement pas. Ne sous-estimez pas vos ennemis, Lucius. Cela risque de vous jouer des tours.

Puis Orion reporta son regard sur la jeune femme. Elle avait un visage fin et un nez aristocratique. Ses yeux étaient à cet instant d'un vert-de-gris liquide qui ne présageait rien d'agréable pour celui qui l'asticottait un peu trop. Elle avait une prestance digne d'une noblesse très appréciable.

\- Vous perdez votre temps, mon cher, fit Walburga avec dédain. Ce n'est qu'une petite intrigante, une née-moldue...

\- Qui fait partie des meilleures élèves de Poudlard, intervint Regulus pour faire taire sa mère qui risquait de s'humilier en publique en se laissant emporter de la sorte. Elle a passé neuf BUSEs et a été reçue dans chacune d'entre elles, sa pire note étant un E en Histoire de la Magie, déclara-t-il.

\- Si douée que ça ? s'étonna Lucius en posant un regard nouveau sur la jeune femme.

Orion jeta un coup d'oeil à son fils qui affichait une désinvolture étonnante face à la situation. Cependant, Orion n'était pas dupe. Son fils était mal à l'aise et tentait de cacher quelque chose. Il aurait mis sa main à couper que cela avait à voir avec cette jeune femme dont le seul défaut était d'être née dans la mauvaise famille. Une tare qui malheureusement ne pouvait être oubliée aisément, même aux vues de ses nombreuses qualités.

Ils entendaient des bribes de paroles provenant de Rosier et de la jeune femme, mais ils ne parlaient pas assez fort pour que l'on comprenne ce qu'ils se disaient. Toutefois, à la vue du teint livide de l'autre jeune femme qui observait la scène, la conversation ne devait pas être très agréable.

\- Je suis navré d'interrompre votre si agréable conversation, Rosier, intervint soudain un homme aux cheveux roux.

Le nouveau venu avait l'air sûr de lui. Il dégageait une aura et un charisme qui aurait tôt fait de faire des envieux. De plus, son attitude charmeuse ne manquait pas d'attirer le regard des femmes. Le regard qu'il posa sur Heather ne manqua pas de faire bouillir le sang de Regulus. Et le sourire que Heather afficha ne fit qu'empirer les choses.

\- Heather, ma belle, je vous cherche depuis des heures, sourit-il.

\- Mr. Prewett, nous nous sommes vus i peine une heure, répondit-elle avec un sourire de soulagement.

\- Venez, mon supérieur meurt d'envie de vous rencontrer, conclut-il en lui proposant galemment son bras.

Heather l'accepta et fit signe à l'autre jeune fille de la suivre. Orion nota que, une fois éloignée de Rosier, elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Puis ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Regulus et ils ne purent briser ce contact durant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne le regard. _Concentre-toi, Regulus !_ se morigéna-t-il en reportant son attention sur la nouvelle conversation sous les yeux de son père qui demeurait perplexe.

* * *

\- Vous avez un excellent timing, Mr Prewett ! s'exclama-t-elle finalement. Je ne peux vous remercier assez pour votre aide.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Ce Rosier est malsain... il va mal tourner, souffla son sauveur.

\- C'est déjà le cas, intervint Lucinda. Il ne cesse de traquer Heather à Poudlard.

L'auror se tourna vers Lucinda avec un air confus, puis observa Heather pour déterminer si c'était la vérité. Heather se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mal à l'aise. Il était heureux qu'elle sache se défendre mais que serait sa réaction en situation réelle ? Certes, il savait qu'elle était très douée, mais parfois il fallait plus que du talent, il fallait du sang froid en toutes circonstances.

\- Oh, j'oubliais ! Mr Prewett, voici Lucinda Lupin, la présenta-t-elle. Lucinda, Mr Gidéon Prewett, annonça-t-elle en croisant les doigts pour tomber juste.

\- Joli, sourit-il amusé. Avez-vous choisi le nom au hasard ou bien êtes-vous tombée sous mon charme au point de pouvoir me différencier de mon jumeau ? la taquina-t-il. Ravi de vous rencontrer, Miss Lucinda, ajouta-t-il en lui souriant.

Heather tenta de conserver son sérieux, mais ce n'était pas tâche aisée quand elle se retrouvait face à un homme si drôle et charmant. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup, même si elle venait de le rencontrer, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et se laisser aller, laisser tomber le masque.

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête... ce n'est qu'une déduction chanceuse, sourit-elle.

\- Oh, vous me brisez le coeur ! plaisanta-t-il.

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire et se laissèrent guider volontier à travers les convives. Ils retrouvèrent Fabian ainsi que Charlus en grande conversation avec un auror défiguré qui ne semblait pas commode si l'on se basait sur l'absence de sourire et une grimace perpétuelle collée sur le visage.

Ce dernier se tourna d'ailleurs vers eux quand ils arrivèrent à leur niveau. Un de ses oeils tournait telle une bille dans son orbite et Heather en avait des frissons d'horreur qu'elle eut bien du mal à réprimer. Charlus, notant le sérieux et le silence soudain de son interlocuteur, se tourna vers Heather et Lucinda avec un sourire amical.

\- Ha, Heather, et Miss Lupin je présume, les accuaillit-il. Alastor, puis-je vous présenter ces deux jeunes filles : Lucinda Lupin et Heather Dumbledore.

Le regard du dit Alastor sembla se mettre à briller et Heather se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. Il salua Lucinda qu'il avait déjà rencontrée lorsqu'elle était venue au Ministère avec son père alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant pas plus haute qu'un gnome. C'était avant la désastreuse mésaventure qu'avait subie sa famille. Quant à Heather, il avait beaucoup entendu parlé de cette jeune fille : la pupille du plus grand sorcier de leur époque et qui semblait promise à de grandes choses.

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Miss Dumbledore. Votre père ne tarit pas d'éloges à votre sujet, la salua-t-il finalement.

\- Il ne se montre guère objectif en la matière, sourit-elle. Je suis sa fille après tout.

Alastor fut agréablement surpris de sa répartie qui se voulait à la fois légère mais en même temps démentait un propos plus sérieux sans en avoir l'air. La modestie était quelque chose qu'il tenait en grande estime, surtout quand elle se révélait vrai et non un faux-semblant. Dire qu'il suivait son parcours avec intérêt était en dessous de la vérité. Ses progrès au sein de Poudlard faisaient l'objet d'une attention particulière au ministère. L'intérêt qui lui était porté était certes dû à son statut de pupille de Dumbledore, mais aussi de ses résultats plus que satisfaisants. Beaucoup de départements souhaitaient la voir intégrer leurs services.

\- Et que comptez-vous faire de votre avenir, jeunes filles ? finit-il par demander.

\- J'aimerais devenir médicomage spécialisée dans la lycanthropie, répondit immédiatement Lucinda. J'aimerais trouver un moyen de rendre leur vie plus paisible.

C'était une voie tout à fait louable et Heather était fière de la résolution de son amie, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce qui lui avait donné cette vocation précise. Pourquoi la lycanthropie précisément ? Cependant, Heather vit quelque chose comme de la compréhension de la part de l'aurore qui hocha la tête. Puis il se tourna vers elle, et Heather ne sut pas quoi dire. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'idée fixe sur ce que serait son avenir. Il y avait tant de possibilités...

\- Je ne sais pas encore, soupira-t-elle. J'aimerais venir en aide à la société sans pour autant être sur les devants de la scène. Peut-être enseigner aux futures générations ? proposa-t-elle finalement.

\- Et un poste en tant qu'aurore ne vous intéresserait pas ? s'enquit-il l'air de rien.

Heather fléra tout de suite l'anguille sous la roche. Ce n'était pas le premier à essayer de la recruter. Gidéon avait essayé avec beaucoup moins de subtilité durant leur parcours de la grande salle. Charlus le lui avait proposé comme une option possible lorsqu'elle était venue passé l'été chez eux.

Elle n'avait rien contre cette profession, c'était même un poste louable et héroïque par les temps qui couraient. Cependant, elle avait cette peur de devoir un jour se retrouver face à Regulus sur le champ de bataille. Elle ne pourrait pas lever sa baguette contre lui et se retournerait même contre ses propres alliés pour le protéger, elle le savait. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se retrouver sur le champ de bataille, dans aucun camp soit il. Mais elle ne pouvait pas leur expliquer cette raison là...

\- Je crains de ne pas être faite pour ce genre de métier, Monsieur, souffla-t-elle. J'ai toujours été plus douée en runes ou en métamorphose qu'en DCFM.

Lucinda allait protester quand Heather, l'air de rien, lui écrasa le pied, la coupant dans son élan. Cette dernière sourit et prétexta une crampe avant de se pencher pour masser son pied qui commençait déjà à rougir.

Charlus jeta un coup d'oeil à Heather qui le regarda avec méfiance. La compréhension qu'elle vit dans son regard la rassura. Certes, il était l'une des rares personnes à savoir toute la vérité sur ce qu'elle endurait. Il ne la trahirait pas. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement et reporta son attention sur Alastor dont le visage fermé lui fit comprendre qu'il était déçu de sa réponse.

\- Tous les Gryffondor rêvent de devenir aurors, plaisanta Gidéon, faisant sourire son jumeau.

\- Si c'était le cas, nous n'aurions plus de professeurs aussi talentueux à Poudlard, répliqua Heather avec un sourire forcé.

Gidéon allait repartir dans une joute verbal avec comme opposante principale, une Heather qui ne se laissait pas démonter quand les premières notes de musique s'élevèrent dans l'air. Le gala proprement dit commençait. Heather s'excusa auprès de ses compagnons de discussions et entraîna Lucinda vers la table pour se reservir de ce coktail si délicieux qui, avec un peu de chance, lui épargnerait les invitations à danser.

\- La plus vieille excuse du monde pour ne pas avoir à danser, ricana Lucinda qui, elle, reposa son verre vide.

\- Toi, tu sais danser, Lucinda. Mieux encore, tu aimes ça, ce qui n'est pas mon cas, répliqua Heather en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

\- Si tu avais accepté que je t'apprennes, tu apprécierais aussi, rétorqua Lucinda.

Heather leva les yeux au ciel. Et puis, de toute façon, avec qui danserait-elle ? Elle ne s'intéressait à aucun garçon, et celui qui allait partager sa vie qu'elle le veuille ou non, n'allait certes pas l'inviter à danser en public. Alors à quoi bon ces efforts inutiles ?

Lucinda ne manqua pas l'occasion de se faire inviter. A peine quelques minutes que la musique avait fait son apparition qu'un homme qui n'avait pas plus de la vingtaine l'invitait à valser. Elle fit un signe de main à Heather qui se contenta de lever son verre pour l'encourager à aller s'amuser.

Une fois seule, elle s'autorisa un soupir qu'elle avait retenu depuis bien trop longtemps. Bon sang ce qu'elle pouvait détester les événements mondains ! Elle observa la salle, les couples qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux sur la piste de danse tandis que des cercles d'amis s'agrandissaient un peu partout, en proie aux discussions sérieuses et très souvent politiques.

Elle aperçu Rosier qui profitait qu'elle soit seule pour s'approcher quand une autre personne le devança. Regulus passa à côté d'elle pour se servir un verre. Elle devinait bien que c'était une excuse pour rester près d'elle et empêcher Rosier de les exposer. Son verre à la main, il se tenait là, immobile, à deux pas d'elle, fixant du regard Rosier pour lui signifier silencieusement de lâcher l'affaire.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, souffla-t-il sans la regarder avant de prendre une gorgée pour que personne ne devine qu'ils se parlaient.

\- Mon, père adoptif m'a piégée, marmonna-t-elle. Et toi, Black... J'avais comme dans l'idée que quelqu'un qui se réfugie dans les livres et cherche la solitude n'est pas le genre de personne à mettre les pieds dans ce genre d'événement mondain, reprit-elle l'air de rien en caressant le bord de son verre du bout de l'index.

\- En tant qu'héritier de la maison des Black, je dois faire bonne figure et me montrer en public, répliqua-t-il froidement.

\- Une vie de devoir à montrer un masque au monde entier, reprit-elle. Ce n'est pas une vie, Black...

Regulus serra les dents. Que savait-elle de la vie ? Il ne voulait pas continuer davantage sur ce sujet. Son ton qui, l'air de rien, faisait mine de ne pas y toucher le crispait. Comme si elle savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Et il détestait être ignorant. _Ne mord pas à l'hameçon, Regulus !_

\- De mes actions et de ma réputation dépend l'honneur de ma famille, lâcha-t-il finalement en se fustigeant mentalement d'avoir plongé la tête la première dans le piège.

\- L'honneur... C'est tout ce que tu as à la bouche, Black. L'honneur, l'apparence, la bienséance... Laisse-moi te dire une chose, Black. Ces choses là ne te réchauffe pas le coeur quand les temps son durs. Ça ne réchauffe pas ton lit quand les nuits son froides. Au final, ça ne fait que t'enfermer dans ta solitude.

Regulus en eut le souffle coupé. C'était quelque chose qu'il se fasse moucher de la sorte, mais c'était encore pire quand il s'agissait d'Heather. Il manqua presque de s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Il retint une toux et tourna son regard vers elle. Elle le fixait, ce qui le surprit. Elle ne montrait à ce moment aucune animosité envers lui, seulement de la peine et de la pitié.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? se reprit-il, retrouvant son aplond. Tu veux me faire la morale sur l'amitié ? A ce que je sache, dernièrement ça ne t'a pas vraiment réussi.

Il vit son regard se faire tout d'un coup plus dur et elle détourna son visage pour se concentrer sur les danseurs. Sa main était crispée sur son verre. Il jura intérieurement, se donnant tous les noms d'oiseaux pour avoir encore réagi comme un idiot. Pourquoi, chaque fois qu'elle émettait un argument plus que valide, souvent blessant, mais tout de même vrai, il fallait qu'il lui renvoi la remarque la plus blessante dans les dents ? Comment pouvait-il espérer qu'elle lui fasse confiance, alors ?

\- C'est vrai, je me suis trompée sur eux, reconnut-elle finalement, sa voix si froide qu'elle aurait eut sa place dans l'ère glacière. Mais j'ai tout de même des amis sur qui je peux compter et des souvenirs qui ne me quitteront jamais. Ces souvenirs des bons moments... me feront toujours sourire quand mon coeur faillit et que les larmes me guettent.

A sa dernière tirade, il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Un vieil adage lui revint de plein fouet : "C'est en commettant des erreurs que l'on avance. Celui qui n'essaie pas ne gagne jamais rien." Il n'avait certes jamais connu l'échec en amitié comme Heather l'avait connu. Mais il n'avait jamais eut d'amis pour commencer. Heather vivait. Elle prenait la vie comme elle venait, avec ses bons et ses mauvais côtés. Elle essayait, se fourvoyait, tombait, mais elle se relevait toujours et continuait d'avancer la tête haute. Et lui, tout ce qu'il faisait était se cacher et faire le sourd.

\- Et ce sont ces amis qui rechauffent ton lit ? reprit-il en un élan soudain d'ironie qui était plus là pour la taquiner que pour l'offenser.

\- Ça, Black, c'est une amitié plus forte encore qu'on appelle communément "l'amour", répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Ou alors c'est une amitié avec bénéfices...

Regulus cacha son sourire derrière son verre et Heather n'y vit que du feu. Qu'il le veuille ou non, cette jeune fille était sa moitié. La seule qui puisse le faire sourire vraiment, la seule qui puisse atteindre son coeur que sa famille et des années d'éducation s'étaient acharnées à enfermer dans un étau glacial, et le réchauffer petit à petit. _Quelle douce sensation, à vrai dire_...

\- Une raison pour laquelle tu ne danses pas, malgré le nombres de prétendants qui n'attendent qu'un signe de ta part ? demanda-t-il pour briser le silence qui s'était installé depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- Un bon nombre, reconnut-elle. La première, qui est la plus légitime, étant que je ne sais pas danser.

Regulus lui jeta un regard en biais, assimilant la nouvelle. Elle semblait vouloir afficher que ça ne lui faisait rien de rester ainsi sur la touche, mais la façon dont elles regardait les couples danser disait tout autre chose. Ce regard languissant, sa posture envieuse...

\- La deuxième, reprit-elle, c'est qu'il n'y a aucune personne avec laquelle je voudrais danser. Et toi, Black ? Je croyais qu'il falait faire bonne figure et jouer son rôle...

Il resta muet. Il digérait encore le fait qu'il ne faisait pas un candidat possible pour elle. Sa fierté en prenait un coût, tout comme son égo. Il but une gorgée pour se redonner contenance et se força à ne pas faire attention à ses dernières paroles.

\- Je ne danse pas avec n'importe qui, conclut-il avant de s'éloigner d'elle pour retourner auprès des siens.

Elle le regarda partir sans comprendre son soudain mécontentement. Elle n'avait pas été tout à fait franche dans sa dernière réponse. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'y avait personne avec qui elle voulait danser, mais plutôt que la seule personne avec qui elle accepterait ne l'inviterait jamais. A nouveau seule avec elle-même, elle pria pour que cette soirée se finisse plus vite.

* * *

La soirée était bien avancée. Le dîner avait été servit et une douce musique d'ambiance retentissait en arrière-plan. Heather avait été rassurée de se retrouver à table avec les Potter. Mais beaucoup moins quand les autres personnes se trouvaient être la famille Black. Elle prit une gorgée de vin et grimaça.

\- Le vin n'est pas à votre goût ? s'enquit Lord Black avec un sourcil levé.

\- Je n'ai jamais bu de vin, Lord Black, répondit-elle poliment. Et au risque de passer pour une enfant, je préfère le jus de citrouille.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de l'homme en face d'elle et elle dut se faire violence pour réprimer un frisson d'angoisse. Elle ne parvenait pas à cerner cet homme. Autant quand il s'agissait de Walburga Black, ce n'était pas bien compliqué puisque tous ceux qui avaient été témoin de leur brefs rencontres savaient que Lady Black ne la portait pas dans son coeur. Mais le cas d'Orion Black était différent : Elle n'avait aucun moyen de cerner sa personnalité ni ses pensées. Était-il franc dans ses réactions ou tenait-il un rôle comme Regulus ?

\- Le goût pour le vin s'acquiert au fil du temps, déclara Orion.

Heather ne put qu'acquiescer à sa déclaration et fut soulagée quand Dorea l'engagea dans une conversation au sujet des runes, de l'astronomie et de la métamorphose. Charlus s'en mêla à certains moments, surtout quand le sujet des animagui fut énoncé.

\- C'est un niveau complexe de métamorphose, commenta Charlus. Un sorcier met des années avant d'y parvenir.

\- Je pense pour ma part que cela varie selon la personne, tout comme la forme qui lui est attribuée, protesta Heather.

Elle sentit le regard d'Orion sur elle à nouveau. Se pouvait-il qu'il essaye de l'intimider, ou bien de la tester ? A moins que ses propos l'intéressent ? Ou bien connaissait-il le lien qui l'unissait à Regulus ? Un coup d'oeil vers le jeune homme écarta cette possibilité. Regulus ne dirait rien à personne, encore moins à ses parents qui étaient, comme tout le monde, convaincus qu'elle était d'ascendance moldue.

Charlus et Orion se lancèrent ensuite dans une conversation sur les lois et le ministère, ce qui permit à Heather de souffler et de discuter plus discrètement avec Dorea. Cependant, Heather détectait dans l'atmosphère qu'aussi cordiales furent la discussion et les apparences, l'atmosphère était pesante. Elle ressentait une haine étouffante dans l'air. Bien évidemment, elle n'en était pas étonnée. Ces deux familles étaient des supporters de camps opposés plus ou moins affichées.

Quand la discussion devint un peu trop pesante, Dorea s'en mêla en demandant à son mari de l'inviter à danser. Charlus lui jeta d'abord un regard incompréhensible avant de sourire et de lui proposer son bras tout en se levant.

En tournant la tête, Heather put remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à aller envahir la piste, presque toutes les tables se désertaient au profit de la piste de danse. Elle remarqua du coin de l'oeil Rosier qui la lorgnait avec insistance et elle se raidit.

Sa soudaine crispation attira l'attention de Regulus qui chercha le problème du regard. Il soupira mentalement. Rosier allait finir par vraiment le pousser à la faute. Et le pire, c'était qu'il aurait un public pour en témoigner. Et le plus effrayant était que ses parents en feraient partie. _Quand il faut y aller..._ pensa-t-il en prenant son courage à deux mains. Son geste pouvait passer pour la bienséance et l'envie de faire bonne figure.

Il se leva et tendit la main à Heather, sous le regard éberlué de sa mère. Walburga allait lui demander d'expliquer son geste mais Orion la fit taire d'une pression sur la main. Il semblait curieux quant à l'événement qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Heather ne savait pas comment réagir. Pourquoi Regulus l'invitait-il à danser ?

\- Heather, m'accorderas-tu cette danse ? demanda-t-il avec un regard insistant.

Elle n'avait pas à tourner la tête pour savoir que Rosier n'était pas loin. Elle eut presque un rire de dérision. Bien évidemment, il ne l'invitait pas à danser parce qu'il avait envie de danser avec elle. C'était juste pour ne pas étaler leur lien au grand jour. Cette fois, elle ne tenta pas de protester avec son argument plus que valable, à savoir, qu'elle ne savait pas danser, et glissa sa main dans celle du jeune homme qui l'aida aussitôt à quitter sa chaise.

Une fois au milieu des couples, il l'attira contre lui en lui murmurant de suivre ses pas. Il posa la main qu'il tenait sur son épaule avant de passer son bras autour de sa taille et de prendre son autre main dans la sienne.

\- C'est une valse, souffla-t-il tout bas. C'est une danse très simple en trois temps.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe quant à la signification de son regard. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose sans vraiment savoir si cette chose était là. Il lui lança ensuite un regard interrogateur, attendant qu'elle soit prête à commencer. Elle raffermit sa prise sur sa main et son épaule, ce qu'il prit comme une confirmation.

Ce n'était pas aussi compliqué qu'elle l'avait cru. Regulus la guidait sans difficulté au milieu des autres couples. La proximité de son corps la rassurait et la faisait se sentir comme sur un nuage. Sa main dans le bas de son dos, son autre main tenant la sienne avec une certaine douceur, mais surtout, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, semblait la projeter dans une autre dimension où il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Une dimension ou rien d'autre ne comptait qu'eux. Plus d'apparence, de bienséance, de masque, de différence de classe... juste deux êtres liés au plus profond de leurs âmes.

Ils n'en avaient pas conscience, mais à ce moment, leurs sentiments et leurs pensées étaient les mêmes, une pure harmonie les liait. _Si seulement les choses pouvaient êtres si simples... Si seulement on pouvait oublier tout ce qui nous sépare... Si seulement... Si seulement tu pouvais m'aimer..._

* * *

 _ **Fin du Dix-Huitième Chapitre**_


	19. Chapitre 19 - L'épreuve

**Chapitre 19**

 _L'épreuve_

* * *

\- Bien, aujourd'hui, vous allez être testés, commença le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Heather, comme tous les sixièmes années, se tenait dans le grand hall. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils leur avaient promis un test très spécial qui serait l'occasion de tester et leur connaissances théoriques ainsi que la mise en pratique en situation réelle. Elle s'était donc entraînée d'arrache-pied pour être sûre d'être à la hauteur.

Il était horriblement tôt. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever à l'horizon. Beaucoup peinaient à garder les yeux ouverts, emmitouflés dans leurs pulls les plus chauds possible pour affronter la fraîcheur de l'hiver.

Heather devait avouer qu'elle n'en menait pas large non plus. Les vacances étaient finies, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à se reposer depuis cette soirée de gala : Le regard de Lord Black qui revenait sans cesse sur elle pour elle ne savait quelle raison, les hauts placés du ministère qui espéraient l'attirer dans leurs divers département... Son esprit n'avait pas pu se reposer depuis, ressassant tous les événements de la soirée. Rosier et son insistance à vouloir lui nuir... Et Regulus qui s'était montré étrangement civilisé avec elle en public. Il l'avait même taquinée à certains moments, bien qu'il avait aussi réussi à l'offenser l'instant d'après.

Elle se secoua et reporta son attention sur les quatre professeurs qui allaient superviser ce challenge. Le professeur Flitwick avait eu l'idée première et avait été rejoint rapidement par le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, puis par celui de soin aux créatures magiques ainsi que celui d'herbologie.

Ils avaient échaffaudé cette épreuve ensemble et cela avait dû prendre un temps fou ainsi que beaucoup d'organisation. Maintenant, le jour était venu, et ils devaient annoncé les règles aux sixième années dans leur intégralité.

\- Vous serez par équipe de deux pour résoudre les énigmes, le choix de ces équipes ne vous appartient pas et aucune plainte ne sera acceptée dans le cas où le dit-choix ne serait pas à votre convenance, énonça Flitwick.

\- Vous devrez parcourir un labyrinthe dans lequel se trouvent des énigmes relevant de divers matières. Il vous faudra avancer en résolvant ces énigmes sans tricherie. Ceux d'entre-vous qui seraient découverts en plein acte de tricherie seront éliminés et leur note s'en ressentira, poirsuivit le professeur d'herbologie.

\- Il se peut que vous rencontriez une autre équipe sur votre chemin. Le combat est autorisé à condition qu'aucun sort pouvant être dangereux ne soit utiliser. Votre but précis est de désarmer ou incapaciter vos adversaires, précisa le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Chaque équipe est reliée à un sablier qui se remplira grâce au sorts reussis et aux obstacles franchis.

\- La compétition prendra fin quand l'une des équipes sera arrivée au milieu du labyrinthe, conclut le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques. Si d'avance vous vous trouvez en difficulté, il vous ait permis de vous retirer de la compétition. Il vous suffit pour cela de nous en avertir à l'aide du sort "Periculum".

\- Avez-vous tous bien compris ? demanda Flitwick.

Tous les élèves se regardèrent entre eux, certains chuchotant avec leurs voisins, d'autre arborant de expression de pure frayeur. Heather se contenta de hocher la tête avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à ses deux amies qui se tenaient à côté d'elle. Lily paraissait calme et assurée, ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Lucinda, qui était raide comme un piquet.

Les professeurs commencèrent à lors à tirer les équipes au sort, sans prendre en compte l'appartenance aux maisons. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose si l'on demandait l'avis de Heather, qui était loin d'être celui des Maraudeurs. En effet, leur petit groupe se retrouvait séparé. Peter se retrouva avec un Serpentard, Remus avec Lucinda, ce qui fit sourire Heather alors que son amie se dépêchait d'aller rejoindre son frère. Quant à James, il fut ravis de constater que Sirius et lui se retrouvaient ensemble.

Lily, elle, se retrouva avec un fille de Serdaigle qui n'arrêtait pas de remonter ses lunettes le long de son long nez. Elle semblait extrêmement timide et la façon dont elle bougeait indiquait clairement un manque de confiance en soi. Heather entendit Lily soupirer avant de secouer la tête et de se diriger vers sa partenaire. La matinée allait être longue. Elle allait devoir développer des trésors de patience pour l'amener en confiance, et sa patience avait grandement diminuée depuis qu'elle connaissait les maraudeurs.

Heather détourna son attention de son amie quand son nom fut appelé. Le nom qui suivit la fit se tendre involontairement. Severus Rogue. Bien, elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis une éternité. Depuis qu'il avait insulté Lily à vrai dire. Elle l'évitait la plupart du temps, changeant de couloir pour éviter de le croiser quitte à en faire des détours. Mais elle ne savait pas trop comment renouer le contacte avec lui. Son amitié lui manquait, certes, mais elle avait l'impression de trahir Lily si elle se prenait à retrouver la complicité qu'elle avait eu avec lui.

Le visage impassible, il la regardait de loin, les bras croisés sur le torse. _Eh bien... ça promet !_ pensa Hether en se dirigeant vers lui, redressant les épaules et se forçant à afficher une confiance qu'elle était loin d'avoir à l'instant. Elle vint se poster à côté de lui et se borna à regarder droit devant elle.

Elle croisa le regard de Sirius et elle détourna immédiatement les yeux. Elle était déjà suffisamment à cran pour en rajouter avec ce regard implorant qu'il ne cessait de lui lancer. Il devait trouver injuste qu'elle reparler amicalement avec Remus et qu'elle l'ignore, lui. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'espérer après ce qu'il avait fait ? Heather ne céderait pas sur ce plan là. James, Sirius et elle, c'était fini. Même si elle en souffrait et qu'elle mourrait d'envie de courir vers Sirius et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les faits étaient toujours très vivaces dans sa mémoire. Sirius n'était plus son confidant, elle devait se faire une raison.

Elle croisa le regard de James, et cette fois, elle le fixa avec un élan de volonté. Elle ne baisserait jamais les yeux devant lui. Elle n'avait pas autant de mal à supporter la séparation que pour Sirius, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle avait eu de bons moments avec James aussi. _Quel dommage que sa stupidité ait tout foutu en l'air !_ Son regard se fit plus sombre à cette pensée et le garçon, penaud, baissa les yeux.

\- Bien, reprit finalement Flitwick. Maintenant suivez-nous tous jusqu'au labyrinthe.

Il prit la tête avec les autres professeurs et les élèves suivirent en rang. Heather demeura à côté de Severus sans déboiser un mot et s'obstina à observer les autres couples. Toutes les équipes Serpentard-Gryffondor étaient dans un mutisme absolu et s'envoyaient des regards haineux tout le long du chemin. Les autres équipes tentaient de communiquer au mieux, certains commençant même à parler de tactique pour mieux réussir.

Elle aperçut Lily qui faisait la conversation à sa partenaire qui, rouge comme une pivoine, n'osait pas répondre. Heather eut un élan de compassion pour son amie. Ce n'était jamais facile de faire équipe avec la personification même de la timidité. Elle en aurait presque rit si elle ne se trouvait pas elle-même dans une situation inconfortable.

Ils arrivèrent au bout d'une longue marche jusqu'au terrain de quidditch qui avait été transformé pour les besoins en un gigantesque labyrinthe. Heather comprenait à présent pourquoi aucune équipe n'avait pu s'entraîner dernièrement sur le terrain et avaient dû se débrouiller autrement.

Il y avait plusieurs entrées poir le labyrinthe. Une pour chaque équipe. Severus se dirigea vers l'une d'entre elle au hasard et se tourna vers elle. Heather regarda les autres équipes qui se dépêchaient de se mettre sur la ligne du départ. Elle s'avança vers Severus et se plaça à côté de lui en silence.

Le départ fut donné et chaque équipe commença à avancer alors que le passage se refermait derrière eux. Heather se retourna sous le coup de la surprise. Ça, elle ne s'y était pas attendu et elle commença à penser que la compétition serait plus ardue qu'elle l'avait crue si le labirynthe avait sa propre vie. Avec la chance qu'elle avait, les passages seraient totalement aléatoires et ils perdraient très vite le sens de l'orientation.

En silence, ils continuèrent à avancer. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était aller tout droit. Heather se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait, faisant également attention où elle mettait les pieds, au cas où de racines traîtres déciderait de la prendre par surprise. Ce fut à ce moment que Severus se racla la gorge et essaya d'engager la conversation.

\- Heather... commença-t-il, hésitant en s'arrêtant de marcher.

Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard et continua d'avancer, le dépassant pour continuer à avancer. Elle ne voulait pas de cette discussion qu'elle sentait pointer au tournant. Mieux valait se concentrer sur la tâche à accomplir et les obstacles qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de croiser sur leur chemin. Elle l'entendit soupirer avant de se hâter pour la rattraper.

\- Écoute, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé pour l'incident. Mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée. Je ne les pensais pas.

Heather se tourna vers lui en serrant les dents. Très bien, elle n'allait pas pouvoir éviter la conversation alors autant être discrets. Elle les entoura tous les deux d'une bulle protectrice pour empêcher les oreilles indiscrètes d'espionner leur conversation. Puis elle lâcha ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

\- Oh mais bien sûr ! fit-elle singlante. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu as rejoins les rangs des Mangemorts. Car bien sûr, ils tiennent en haute estime les moldus et les nés-moldus, continua-t-elle avec un sarcasme lourd de sens.

Severus la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il ne s'était sans doute pas attendu à ce qu'elle sache. Mais Heather avait visé juste et maintenant il ne savait plus quoi répondre et avait complètement oublié tout le speech qu'il s'était préparé à lui sortir depuis tout ce temps. Il avait tellement réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, et maintenant elle l'avait complètement déstabilisé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu... commença-t-il en tentant désespérément de reprendre contenance.

\- Oh s'il te plaît, Severus ! asséna-t-elle. Je te connais. Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu te gratter l'avant bras en essayant d'être discret ? Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile !

Il la regarda un moment avant de se faire soudain plus sérieux. Elle se détourna de lui pour reprendre la route. Ils avaient suffisament perdu de temps. Il marcha à côté d'elle dans un silence lourd. Elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle pensait et maintenant, la conversation était définitivement close entre eux. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce que, quelques minutes plus tard, Severus reprenne :

\- Comment sais-tu que recevoir la marque produit ce genre de réactions ?

Là, c'était elle qui se retrouvait complètement démunie. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il n'ait pas nié. Il était suffisament intelligent pour ne pas nier l'évidence et la prendre pour une idiote délibérément. Mais c'était le fait qu'il ait relevé ce détail précis que seul une personne ayant reçu la marque pouvait savoir. Et la seule explication à cela, elle ne pouvait pas la donner. Il l'avait piégée.

Inconsciemment, elle porta sa main à son avant bras sur cette marque luminescente cachée aux yeux de tous. Elle se reprit une seconde trop tard. Severus attrapa son bras et le découvrit immédiatement. La peau pâle n'était marquée que légèrement mais aucun tracé noir n'était visible. Pourtant la forme était là.

Profitant de son incompréhension, elle s'arracha de sa prise et redescendit la manche de son pull. Sur la defensive, elle s'écarta de lui et chercha du regard quelque chose pour occuper son attention. Si elle avait eu de la chance, peut-être qu'une créature magique aurait surgit de nulle part pour mettre fin à la conversation, mais apparemment, aujourd'hui était un jour sans.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Black et toi ? attaqua-t-il.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne parle plus à Sirius depuis ce jour là, fit-elle avec sarcasme.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Heather ! asséna-t-il. Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de lui. Quelque chose d'étrange se passe entre vous deux...

Heather serra les lèvres. Il lui fallait une diversion, et vite. Elle se tritura les méninges pendant un instant avant de convenir que la meilleure des défenses, c'était encore l'attaque. Et elle avait un bon nombre de choses à son sujet.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire. Et si jamais j'avais quelque chose à dire, qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu n'irais pas en faire part à ton cher maître ? fit-elle. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas exactement de l'ascendance qu'il chéri.

Certes ce n'était pas la vérité, mais lui ne le savait pas. Et elle considérait Regulus assez intelligent pour le garder pour lui. Il n'irait pas raconter tout ça à qui veut l'entendre, surtout si cela soulevait des questions auxquelles il n'aurait pas envie de devoir répondre comme par exemple, pourquoi ça l'intéressait en premier lieu et ensuite comment il le savait.

\- Il ne cherche qu'à améliorer la société, défendit-il.

\- L'améliorer pour qui ? reprit-elle. Et plus important, aux dépends de qui, Severus ?

Elle l'observa très sérieusement, comme si elle espérait pouvoir le convaincre de la réalité et peut-être le ramener sur le droit chemin. C'était un espoir futile, mais elle s'y raccrochait malgré elle. Si elle pouvait le convaicre, lui, peut-être réussirait elle à convaincre Regulus.

\- Les moldus et les nés-moldus n'auront pas leur place dans cette nouvelle société qu'il veut construire. Ils seront tués, ou pire, réduits en esclavage, sans aucuns droits, comme les elfs de maison...

\- Non, il veut relier les deux mondes, créer un monde où les sorciers n'auront plus besoin de se cacher, argumenta-t-il, bien qu'il commençait à douter.

\- Tu es bien naïf. C'est ce qu'il te fait croire, mais quand tu te rendras compte de ses vrais dessins, il sera trop tard, conclut-elle avec noirceur. J'espère ne plus faire partie de ce monde quand ça arrivera. Je préfère la mort à la soumission.

Elle laissa ses paroles flotter dans l'air, observant Severus alors qu'il prenait conscience qu'elle pensait chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcer. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle préféra couper court à un autre round d'arguments.

\- Maintenant, si tu permets, j'aimerais qu'on se concentre sur ce qu'on doit faire maintenant.

Puis elle annula son sort et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui signifier que le sujet était clos et l'encourager à la suivre. Elle espérait lui avoir donné suffisamment de choses sur lesquelles réfléchir pour le moment. Mais elle craignait que ce ne soit pas suffisant. Severus ne se réveillerait sûrement pas de ce rêve éveillé que lui avait insufflé Voldemort comme un marionettiste à son pantin. À moins qu'un choc violent ne l'en sorte, et la douleur pour lui serait sans doute terrible.

\- Est-ce que tu connais un sort qui nous permettrait de ne pas trop perdre le sens de l'orientation ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pointe au nord, lança-t-il avec un mouvement souple du poignet.

Heather hocha la tête en signe d'appréciation. Déjà ça de fait. Au moins ils pourraient mieux se repérer. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à avancer et affronter les obstacles sur leur route. Heather ne doutait pas que Severus était capable et qu'ils arriveraient à se débrouiller quoi qu'ils rencontrent sur leur route.

D'un commun accord, ils reprirent leur route, les sens en alerte, baguette à la main prête à servir. Ils arrivèrent à un croisement et Heather entendit un bruissement qui la mit tout de suite sur le qui-vive. Elle pouvait remercier sa forme animagus de lui avoir permis de disposer de sens plus aiguisés, même sous forme humaine. Ellene doutait pas que c'était minime comparé à ce que ce serait sous forme animagus, mais elle ne pouvait pas se servir de ça ici. Elle serait découverte et ça ne faisait pas vraiment parti de ses plans.

Severus allaitavancer quand elle l'attrapa par le bras et le tira en arrière juste au moment où une horde de lutins de Cornouaille apparaissaient. Severus la regarda d'un air éberlué sans comprendre comment elle avait su. Elle pointa sa baguette vers les créatures ailées et leur lança le sort "Stupefix" afin de s'en débarrasser dans l'immédiat.

\- Bien, maintenant il serait judicieux de choisir un chemin, et vite, énonça Heather qui gardait son regard fixé sur les lutins et les alentours.

\- Le centre du Labyrinthe se trouve à l'est et nous nous dirigions vers le nord, raisonna Severus. Alors je dirai à droite.

Heather hocha la tête et ils se hatèrent dans la direction choisie. Une fois hors de vue de ces infâmes créatures, ils ralentirent le pas jusqu'à s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle. Seulement, ils se reprirent très vite en entendant des voix provenant du croisement qui se trouvait à quelques mètres devant eux. Heather jura tout bas en reconnaissant à qui appartenaient ces voix et se lança le Salveo Maleficia afin de parer à tout maléfice.

Severus la regarda avec interrogation. Il ne connaissait peut-être pas ce sort et Heather n'avait pas le temps de le lui expliquer. Elle lui fit signe de rester le plus silencieux possible et de la suivre. Ils avancèrent à pas de loups et, arrivés au croisement, se plaquèrent contre la paroi naturelle. Là, tapis à l'ombre des nouveaux arrivants, ils écoutèrent, attendant le meilleur moment pour attaquer.

Heather ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter leur conversation, surtout quand ils parlaient d'elle. C'était toujours très instructif d'entendre les gens parler de vous quand ils ne vous pensaient pas à portée d'oreille.

\- Aller, Sirius, il faut que tu arrêtes de t'accrocher comme ça, déclara James.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, marmonna Sirius. Imagine toi à ma place et Lily à la place de Heather. Si je te disais de lâcher l'affaire, tu repondrais quoi ?

James resta silencieux. Il lui dirait très certainement d'aller se faire voir et qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier Lily. Il soupira et passa son bras sur les épaules de ce frère qu'il s'était trouvé ici, à Poudlard. Certes, c'était le même genre de situation, mais il y avait une différence. Lily, elle, n'avait personne d'autre qui la poursuive, personne pour donner de la compétition à James. Mais Heather... C'était une autre paire de manches.

\- Sirius, il faut que tu vois la vérité en face... Heather à choisi quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Mais putain, James ! Ça te plaît d'appuyer là où ça fait mal ?! T'as un tacte pachidermique, tu le sais ça ? s'énerva Sirius.

\- Tu te voiles la face, mon vieux ! repondit calmement son ami. Plus tu ignores les faits, plus tu vas souffrir.

\- Et puis qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi, hein ? reprit Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu connais vraiment d'elle ?

James serra les lèvres. Certes, il la connaissait moins bien que Sirius. Mais il avait aussi des yeux qui eux n'étaient pas aveuglés par l'amour. Heather n'avait jamais considéré Sirius comme autre chose qu'un ami proche. C'était devenu évident depuis la débâcle qui avait résulté en un séjour de Heather dans l'infirmerie.

Et la confirmation de ses soupçons était arrivée le jour où Heather s'était retrouvée bloquée par une branche de gui et qu'elle n'avait pas voulu que Sirius l'aide. Elle avait jeté un regard implorant à Remus qui les avait encouragé à s'éloigner. James avait jeté un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule alors que Remus les faisaient avancer au détour d'un couloir et qu'il l'avait vue avec lui. Heather dans les bras de Regulus Black, s'embrassant comme si leur vie en dépendait. Une telle passion ne pouvait pas être niée. Cependant l'annoncer à Sirius était délicat. Mais il devait savoir pour enfin aller de l'avant et l'oublier.

\- Je vois pas comment te le dire autrement donc... Heather est avec Regulus, soupira-t-il.

Sirius s'était figé, totalement abasourdi. Ce que James énonçait était totalement absurde. Heather ne pouvait pas aimer Regulus. C'était inconcevable. Dés le début, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture. Il suffisait de se rappeler leur première rencontre. Et même après, ils ne se supportaient pas, toujours à se toiser du regard, à s'insulter au detour d'un couloir... Plus Sirius y repensait, plus il trouvait les propos de James tout à fait stupides.

\- T'as tout faux mon vieux. Ces deux là, c'est le feu et la glace, ricana-t-il. Ils sont opposés jusqu'au bout des ongles.

\- Sirius, je les ai vu s'embrasser ! errupta James à bout de patience.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

A ce moment, Heather remarqua le regard de Severus sur elle. Ce même regard qu'il avait toujours eu quand Heather faisait quelque chose de stupide ou d'insensé selon lui. Et chaque fois qu'il lui donnait de ce regard précis avec ce sourcil relevé, elle se sentait comme une gamine devant son grand-frère et ressentait cette envie de lui lancer un sourire goguenard.

Elle s'en retint de justesse et lui renvoya ce même regard qui, à cet instant avait une tout autre signification que la sienne : "Tu as quelque chose à revendiquer ?". Severus lâcha l'affaire mais elle se doutait qu'il n'en resterait pas là. Elle se demanda alors si, à lui aussi, leur amitié perdue lui manquait. Mais il y avait un gros obstacle qu'elle ne pouvait pas ignorer malgré tout.

Elle lui fit signe qu'il était temps de bouger. Ils avaient perdu suffisament de temps. Heather lui fit signe d'avancer silencieusement après les avoir enveloppés dans un sort de désillusion. Elle n'avait aucune envie de devoir affronter ces deux là. Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas certaine d'en sortir gagnante, mais plutôt parce qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas qu'ils lui posent toutes les questions qui ne manqueraient pas de sortir durant le duel.

\- Shhh, entendirent-il alors.

Severus et Heather se figèrent, arrêtant de respirer. Sirius regardait dans leur direction sans les voir. Mais il semblait perplexe, comme s'il sentait leur présence. Heather ferma les yeux quand elle réalisa soudain comment il pouvait sentir leur présence, et au sens premier du monde : Si elle avait vu ses sens se développer avec sa nouvelle aptitude d'animagus, il était clair que c'était également le cas pour lui. Bon sang, il connaissait même parfaitement son odeur à elle !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? l'interrogea James.

\- Je sens l'odeur de Heather, souffla Sirius.

\- Voilà que tu recommences avec ton obstination sur Heather, se lamenta son ami, se récoltant un grognement de la part de Sirius.

\- Finite Incantatem ! le coupa Sirius dans sa tirade.

Heather jura quand ses protections se dissipèrent, la rendant totalement vulnérable et se mit en garde dans un même mouvement avec Severus. James ouvrait des yeux ronds et ouvrait et refermait la bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Il se reprit cependant, pointant sa baguette vers ses adversaires alors que Sirius les fixait sans faire le moindre signe qui dénoterait l'envie d'attaquer.

\- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? s'enquit-il.

\- Oh, rassures-toi, j'ai faillis vomir devant tant de mièvrerie, railla Severus.

\- Dommage que tu ne te sois pas étouffé avec, rétorqua James avec un regard noir vers le Serpentard.

Heather soupira. Ils en étaient là, des adolescents, presques des adultes, à ce chamailler comme des gamins, s'envoyant et se renvoyant des piques comme tout morveux le ferait. Elle était belle la maturité !

Heather observa la posture de Sirius et de James. Ces derniers ne semblaient pas vraiment faire mine d'attaquer. Et le temps s'écoulait. Plus ils restaient là à se fixer, moins ils avaient de chance d'arriver au centre les premiers. Elle chercha le regard de son partenaire qui gardait obstinément ses yeux rivés sur James. _Ah... évidemment_ , pensa-t-elle. _Étant donné que James et Severus sont tous les deux amoureux de Lily..._

Savoir quand ou comment elle l'avait compris, elle ne savait le dire. Mais elle savait. Et elle ne doutait pas que d'un instant à l'autre, le duel pouvait débuter entre eux. Elle croisa sans le vouloor le regard de Sirius et elle le vit s'assombrir. Ah... les choses déplaisantes à proprement parler allaient commencer. Elle se prépara mentalement aux questions auxquelles elle se refuserait à repondre.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Pour Regulus et toi ? osa-t-il finalement demander, captant l'attention des deux autres qui en oublièrent leur combat visuel.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça regarde qui que ce soit, répondit-elle entre ses dents.

Sirius plongea son regard dans le sien et elle détourna les yeux quelques secondes trop tard. Il la connaissait suffisament pour reconnaître la vérité et savoir quand elle lui cachait quelques choses.

\- Comment peux-tu l'aimer ? Il t'a toujours dénigrée ! s'énerva Sirius.

\- Qui t'a dis que je l'aimais ?! rétorqua-t-elle farouchement avant de diriger son regard vers James.

\- James vous a vu... recommença-t-il.

\- Et bien il devrait peut-être s'occuper de ses affaires avant de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas et surtout de relayer des suppositions qui ne sont que cela : des suppositions, déclara-t-elle. Et puis... que ce soit vrai ou pas, ça ne regarde que moi !

Sirius leva sa baguette vers elle, en parfaite synchronisation avec James. Heather réagit immédiatement, lançant un sort informulé sur Sirius pour le rendre inoffensif : le "Bloclang". Sirius n'avait jamais su se servir de sa baguette sans formuler les sorts à voix hautes. Pendant ce temps, Severus désarmait James et lui lançait un "Levicorpus" pour lui faire payer sa dernière mésaventure.

Severus ramassa la baguette de James et la posa en pleine vue de ce dernier, tout en s'assurant qu'elle était hors de sa portée. La tête que James fit devant son sourire narquois valait son pesant d'or. Severus s'en souviendrait toujours et savourerait ce souvenir jusqu'à sa mort.

Heather décida que, même inoffensif, Sirius pouvait toujours récupérer la baguette de James et la lui rendre pour que celui-ci annule les mauvais sorts. Alors elle décida de s'assurer qu'il ne puisse pas bouger. Le maléfice de "Jambes en cotton" lui parut tout à fait pertinent. Non seulement il permettait d'entraver en quelque sorte ses mouvements, mais en plus ça le ridiculiserait, punition pour avoir osé l'énerver en remettant Regulus sur le tapis alors qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. _Douce vengence !_ pensa Heather avant de se détourner et de faire signe à Severus qu'il était temps de partir.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas, avançant au pas course jusqu'à être bloqués par la plus grande peur de Heather. _Oh bon sang !_ suffoqua Heather en reculant d'un pas tandis que Severus faisait de même. Elle attrapa nerveusement la main de ce dernier et la serra, en proie à une panique montante. Puis, elle fut surprise de le voir aussi terrifié qu'elle.

\- Tu vois quoi, toi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, comme pour occuper son esprit ailleurs.

\- Le corps de Lily, souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Aussitôt, Heather comprit. Elle pointa sa baguette sur sa plus grande peur et lui lança un "riddikulus" de son cru. L'épouvantard se replia sur lui même jusqu'à devenir un tapis volant déjanté. Une fois L'épouvantard hors du passage, ils se remirent à courir un petit moment avant que, à bout de souffle, ils ne s'effondrent au sol, tentant de reprendre leur souffle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda enfin Severus entre deux inspirations.

Heather se raidit immédiatement. Elle ne voulait absolument pas repenser à ça. D'ailleurs elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait tant peur de cette vision là. Rien dans ses souvenirs ne pouvaient insiter une telle frayeur à la vue d'un homme tout de noir vêtu, aux yeux d'un vert froid et dont le visage était caché dans l'ombre d'une capuche.

Elle secoua la tête pour lui faire signe de lâcher l'affaire et se focalisa sur sa respiration pour se remettre au plus vite. Si elle avait su qu'il y aurait des épouvantards... Elle se serait sans doute mieux préparée en essayant d'exorciser ses peurs. Mais comment réussir à se débarrasser d'une peur dont on ne comprenait même pas la signification. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait peur et se sentait oppressée. Et ça l'énervait. Elle détestait ne pas savoir, ne pas comprendre...

\- On tourne où, à ton avis ? demanda-t-elle finalement en désignant d'un signe de tête l'intersection droit devant.

Severus tourna la tête et réfléchit un moment, les yeux rivés sur l'intersection. Puis il lança le sort des, points cardinaux pour vérifier ses suppositions. Il demeura silencieux un moment avant d'indiquer la gauche. Heather se redressa et le suivit sans un mot. Cette confiance qu'elle montrait envers ses capacités et ses instincts le surprenait. Elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'approuvait pas son choix, mais pourtant, hormis ce fait, elle semblait lui faire suffisamment confiance pour ne pas discuter ses choix. Peut-être n'avait-il pas totalement perdu cette amie qui lui manquait tant.

\- Bon... on a eu le droit à des lutins de cornouailles, deux stupides opposants et un épouvantard... quelles sont nos chances de tomber sur quelque chose d'encore pire ? demanda Heather.

\- Je dirai de dix sur dix, répondit Severus en pointant du doigt ce qui ne tarderait pas à leur barer la route.

\- J'ai vraiment dû être la pire des garces qu'ai connu la terre dans une vie antérieure, marmonna-t-elle. Le sort s'acharne.

Severus réussi tant bien que mal à cacher son amusement. Heather pouvait affronter quasiment tout, sauf les goules. Elle n'avait jamais donné la raison de sa haine pour ces créatures, mais Severus aurait donné sa main à couper que l'odeur nauséabonde qu'elles dégageaient était un des principaix facteurs. A voir la couleur verdâtre de sa peau, Heather peinait à retenir la nausée qu'elle ressentait.

\- Ton sens olfactif doit vraiment être surdéveloppé pour que ça t'affecte à ce point, nota-t-il avant de se débarrasser de l'intrus à l'aide d'un "petrificus".

Heather ne commenta pas, ayant pris sur elle de ne plus respirer avant d'avoir mis une grande distance entre cette créature et elle, elle ne pouvait décemment pas user sa médiocre réserve d'oxygène en répondant à une si banale remarque.

Ils commençaient à trouver le temps long, tout deux marchant d'un pas soutenu afin de parcourir le plus de distance possible. Le soleil était pratiquement à son zénith quand elle décréta qu'il était temps de faire une pause. Il s'affalèrent tous deux sur le sol, reposant leurs jambes et leurs pieds que cette longue marche commençait à meurtrir.

\- Tu vas voir qu'avec la chance qu'on a, on va réussir à tomber sur un Sphinx, marmonna Heather.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils en ai mis un dans ce labyrinthe, sourit Severus, amusé de retrouver la Heather qu'il connaissait si bien.

\- Tant mieux. Les énigmes, c'est pas mon fort, soupira-t-elle.

Severus retint un éclat de rire, mais Heather nota tout de même les coins de sa bouche tiquer légèrement. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se leva. Ils devaient se remettre en chemin et atteindre le centre du labyrinthe. Severus la suivit sans un mot, conscient que ce moment de complicité avait disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé.

* * *

Quelques kilomètres de marche et une dizaine de combats plus tards, Heather et Severus sentaient qu'ils approchaient du but... et ils étaient épuisés. Ils n'avaient pas rencontré énormément de créatures magiques, mais un nombre assez conséquents d'autres binômes avec lesquels ils avaient dû se battre. Ils n'avaient pas eu énormément de mal à sortir vainqueurs de ces combats puisqu'ils faisaient un excellent duo et, malgré les événements, se connaissaient suffisamment bien pour anticiper les actions de l'autre.

Toutefois, quand ils étaient tombés sur Lily et sa camarade, les choses s'étaient corsés. Severus avait tellement de remords qu'il n'avait pas réagi aussi bien qu'il l'aurait dû. Ils l'avaient emporté, certes, mais avec beaucoup plus de difficulté qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Lily s'était révélée assez douée en duel. Une surprise pour Heather car Lily détestait les duels.

A présent, elle se demandait quand elle allait tomber sur Lucinda et Remus. Si elle avait eu des scrupules à se battre contre Lily, elle en aurait encore plus contre ces deux là. Et à ce moment, ce serait à Severus d'assurer ses arrières comme elle l'avait fait pour lui avec Lily. Elle espérait cependant que ça n'arriverait pas, et pas seulement parce qu'elle rechignait à être en compétition contre ses amis. Lucinda et Remus avaient un lien fort de par le fait qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Et si Lucinda ne prêtait pas suffisamment attention à ses études, au grand dam de Remus, Lily et Heather, elle se révélait tout de même suffisamment douée pour opposer une bonne résistance.

\- Heather, regarde, souffla Severus en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'arrêter.

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué s'arrêter et allait continuer d'avancer sans lui. Elle leva son regard interloqué vers lui alors qu'il lui faisait signe de ne pas faire de bruit avant de lui désigner quelque chose du doigt. Elle suivit ses indications et son regard tomba sur un grand sablier dont une lumière diffuse s'échappait.

\- Tu penses à ce que je pense ? demanda-t-elle tout bas.

Il hocha la tête comme simple réponse. Ils étaient enfin proche. Si ils arrivaient à atteindre ce sablier qui se trouvait être au milieu du labyrinthe et à cinq cent mètres d'eux, l'épreuve prendrait fin. Ils commencèrent à avancer en silence et avec précaution. Ils avaient dans l'idée que les choses ne seraient pas aussi simples qu'elles en avaient l'air. Il fallait toujours se méfier d'une ligne droite dégagée et sans danger apparent.

\- Tu sens ça ? s'enquit-elle en s'arrêtant brutalement.

Severus manqua de lui rentrer dedans et mit un instant à reprendre son équilibre après cet arrêt imprévu. Il se concentra sur son odorat, mais il ne sentait rien de particulier. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil perplexe.

\- Je ne sens rien de particulier, Heather.

\- Il y a une odeur de soufre et de brûlé... chuchota-t-elle sans faire attention au regard qu'il lui lançait.

\- Tu sais que tu commences vraiment à me faire peur, remarqua-t-il.

Elle le fit se taire d'un regard, se colla à la paroie et avança sans bruit. Il la suivit. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intersection qu'ils avaient atteinte et il fit de même. Heather resserra ses doigts sur sa baguette si fort que sa main en trembla. Severus, figé sur place, ouvrait et refermait la bouche. Sur leur droite, à présent à quelques mètres au dessus du sol, un dragon occupait l'espace d'un cul de sac, reniflant l'air autour de lui. Pas étonnant qu'ils ne voyaient rien en regardant tout droit, le danger venait des côtés.

\- Ils veulent notre mort, c'est officiel, souffla Heather.

\- Il est attaché, remarqua Severus, mais on ne pourra pas passer sans qu'il ne nous voit ou nous attaque.

Heather et Severus se collèrent contre la paroi quand le dragon bougea en tentant de se déplacer vers eux. Heather se força à calmer sa respiration. Il ne pouvait pas les voir mais nul doute que si elle avait pu le sentir, il le pouvait aussi. Sans oublier que son ouïe devait être encore plus développée que la sienne. _Réfléchit, Heather. Et vite !_ pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer.

 _Un dragon a des écailles qui les protègent de presque n'importe quoi. Les sorts n'auront aucun effet sur eux_ , conclut-elle. _Mais leurs yeux restent vulnérable... en admettant qu'on puisse les atteindre._ Non, c'est trop risqué. Heather se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux essayer de faire un détour. Mais dans ce labyrinthe, ce ne serait pas une promenade de santé et il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'ils réussissent à trouver un autre chemin qui les mène au sablier. Pour le moment, ils étaient dans une impasse.

\- On pourrait essayer de passer en courant le plus vite possible, lui murmura Severus à l'oreille.

\- On sera carbonisé avant même d'avoir atteint l'autre côté, répondit-elle.

\- On peut contrer avec un aguamenti, proposa-t-il.

Heather considéra son idée un instant. C'était risqué, mais pas plus que d'essayer de combattre le dragon en visant ses yeux. S'ils réussissaient à passer en se protégeant de ses flammes, en admettant que ce dragon ne puisse pas les poursuivre et que les chaînes qui le retenaient l'empêchait de se déplacer, ils avaient peut-être une chance.

\- On ne pourra jamais courir assez vite, Sev', remarqua-t-elle en faisant à peine attention au fait qu'elle avait utilisé son diminutif affectif. Le dragon sait déjà qu'on est là. On fait un pas de plus et on sera carbonisé avant d'avoir eu le temps de lancer le sort.

\- Il nous faut juste un petit coup de pouce, sourit-il. Il nous faut de la vitesse ? Il me semble pourtant que tu es dans l'équipe de quidditch et assez à l'aise sur ton balais.

Le regard de Heather s'illumina. Mais bien sûr ! Heureuse de pouvoir compter sur ses bonnes idées, Heather jeta ses bras autour de son cou et se serra contre lui.

\- Tu es un génie ! Je n'y aurais jamais pensé, conclut-elle en lançant un accio dans la foulée.

Severus la regarda avec attention. Cette joie qui émanait d'elle et venait colorer ses joues l'avait surpris. Tout comme sa réaction soudaine suite à sa proposition. Il sentait encore son corps souple et svelte contre le sien dans cet étreinte éclaire. Nul doute qu'elle avait agi sans réfléchir, une réaction mue par une habitude dont elle ne s'était pas encore défaite à son égard. Si elle avait réfléchi, elle n'aurait jamais sauté dans ses bras, c'était une évidence. Mais peut-être avait-il encore une chance de conserver son amitié malgré tout ce qui s'était passé et tous ces actes qui se mettaient entre eux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Le balais arriva droit sur eux et Heather l'attrapa d'une main sûre avant de l'enfourcher. Quand Severus ne réagit pas, elle lui jeta un regard plus qu'éloquent. Il soupira et abandonna. Encore un autre moment de complicité qui venait de s'évaporer. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus espérer poser sa question et essayer de discuter avec elle. Et pourtant il aurait tant voulu comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre Regulus Black et elle.

Severus monta derrière elle et passa son bras gauche autour de sa taille, sa baguette dans sa main droite prête à lancer le sort. Le plan était évident. Si évident qu'ils n'avaient même pas besoin de le formuler à voix haute. Elle se chargeait de les sortir de là et il protégeait leurs arrières.

Heather compta mentalement dans sa tête jusqu'à trois et tapa du pied sur le sol, annonçant le départ. Elle fila comme une flèche tandis que Severus, à son top avait déjà lancé un aguamenti puissant pour en faire un mur d'eau entre eux et le dragon. Ils entendirent le rugissement de la bête alors qu'ils venaient de lui échapper. Heather n'y fit pas attention et se concentra sur la direction, laissant Severus s'occuper de tout autre piège ou danger qui tenterait de les atteindre.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient près du sablier, ils purent observer deux autres personnes qui avaient eu la même idée et se rapprochaient à grande vitesse par le chemin opposé. Heather eut un sourir amusé. Elle pouvait toujours compter sur Sirius et james pour la surprendre, elle devait l'avouer. Ils touchèrent le sablier au même moment et la lumière les enveloppa alors qu'une lumière explosait dans le ciel au dessus d'eux pour annoncer la fin de l'épreuve.

* * *

Heather se reposait, assise dans les gradins en attendant que tous les élèves qui avaient participé à cette longue épreuve sortent du labyrinthe. Les résultats ne seraient annoncés que lorsque tout le monde aurait pris place dans les gradins. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Lucinda et Remus avec qui elle discuta de l'épreuve. Quand elle leur apprit pour le dragon, ses deux amis écarquillèrent les yeux.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? finit par demander Lucinda après un moment passé à imiter un poisson tête hors de l'eau. Un dragon ? répéta-t-elle comme pour conjurer l'image de l'impossible dans son esprit.

\- Puisque je te le dis, confirma Heather. Je m'étais préparée à tout... sauf à ça.

Remus lui tapota gentiment le dos d'humeur conciliante. Elle lui sourit et expliqua ensuite comment Severus et elle avaient réussi à passer sans finir au barbecue. Remus trouva du génie dans la tactique, Lucinda avoua qu'elle n'y aurait pas pensé.

\- Tout le mérite revient à Severus, avoua Heather. Je n'aurais, moi non plus, jamais pensé à ça.

\- Tu es trop modeste, comme toujours, intervint ce dernier qui venait de les rejoindre, s'installant à côté d'elle sans vraiment accorder de regards aux deux autres personnes présentes.

\- La modestie n'a rien à voir là-dedans, contra-t-elle.

La conversation s'arrêta là, au même moment où les professeurs réclamaient l'attention des élèves qui, fatigués et pressés de s'en aller, peinaient à tenir en place calmement. Heather ne pouvait pas leur jeter la pierre. Elle-même n'avait qu'une envie : retourner dans son dortoir et prendre une douche bien chaude avant d'aller s'allonger et se reposer.

\- Vous avez tout fais du bon boulot, commença Flitwick. Je vous félicite.

Les élèves s'applaudirent avec enthousiasme et le silence ne revint que lorsque les professeurs le réclamèrent à nouveau. Heather soupira, son coude posé sur sa cuisse, sa tête reposant sur sa main.

\- Deux équipes ont atteint le sablier en même temps, reprit le professeur. Mais il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule équipe gagnante. Aux vues des points accumulés, la victoire revient à Heather Dumbledore et Severus Rogue !

Lucinda cria de joie et sauta sur son amie qui se fichait bien de gagner ou de perdre. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de se savoir apte à se défendre quoi qu'il arrive. Remus la félicita également et elle ne put que le remercier brièvement.

Un peu plus loin, elle entendait James et Sirius protester et ronchonner de ne pas avoir eut la première place. Elle trouvait ça stupide. Mais encore une fois, rivalité et compétition, Heather n'en avait que faire.

En quittant les tribunes, elle croisa Lily qui la félicita à son tour. Elle hocha machinalement la tête avant de s'éloigner. Lily la regarda partir, surprise de ne pas la voir plus heureuse que ça. Quand Lucinda la rejoignit, elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas avec Heather.

\- Je n'en sais rien, souffla-t-elle. Peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dans le labyrinthe...

Son regard dériva sur Severus qui avait rejoint un groupe de serpentards qui discutaient. Lui, il savait sûrement ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle doutait qu'il le leur dirait si elles le demandaient. Peut-être même avait-il quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

Ce ne fus que quand Sirius et James les rejoignirent que Lucinda oublia l'étrange humeur de Heather et se focalisa sur Sirius. Il rigolait avec James, la défaite rapidement oubliée. Elle s'approcha d'eux et engagea la conversation avec Sirius. Quant à James, remarquant l'inquiétude de Lily, il s'approcha d'elle sans fanfaronner.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il, sincèrement inquiet pour elle.

\- C'est Heather, elle semble... fatiguée et perturbée.

James retint un commentaire peu respectueux. Il avait l'impression que plus ça allait, plus il découvrait la véritable Heather. Et il n'aimait pas vraiment cette nouvelle facette. Il regrettait son ancienne amitié avec la Heather innocente et joyeuse. Celle qui rembarrait Sirius et sortait si facilement de ses gonds quand il la provoquait. Celle qui se souciait de ses amis et de leurs problèmes. A présent il avait l'impression qu'elle ne se souciait plus du tout de ses amis. _Peux-tu l'en blâmer après ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ Il soupira et passa un bras sur les épaules de Lily.

\- Je pense qu'elle a des problèmes et qu'elle préfère se débrouiller seule, dit-il.

\- Et tout ça parce que, par ton imbécilité, elle ne fais plus confiance à personne, rétorqua-t-elle en enlevant son bras de ses épaules.

\- Je l'admets, c'était complètement stupide. Mais... Lily, elle a une relation avec Regulus Black, avoua-t-il après s'être assuré que personne n'écoutait.

\- Et alors ? fit-elle en haussant un sourcil. C'est son choix. Elle à le droit de tomber amoureuse sans avoir à rendre de comptes à qui que ce soit.

\- Et tu ne te sens pas désolé pour Sirius ? s'étonna-t-il. Sans parler que Regulus est un Serpentard, idéaliste du sang-pur et probablement un fervent serviteur de Tu-sais-qui.

\- James... Sirius lui court après depuis quoi... cinq ans ? Il ne serait pas temps pour lui de lâcher l'affaire ? C'est évident qu'elle ne l'aime pas de cette façon. Et après ce que vous avez fait, je serais surprise qu'elle accepte encore de vous parler à toi et Sirius. De plus... S'il n'était pas obnubilé parce qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir, il finirait par voir ce qu'il a sous son nez, conclut-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers Lucinda.

James se retourna et observa ce qu'il avait sous ses yeux. Lucinda qui rayonnait, heureuse de partager ne serait-ce qu'une simple conversation avec Sirius, qui lui, ne la voyait pas. Lily avait raison. Ce n'était de la faute de personne si Heather ne pouvait pas répondre aux sentiments de Sirius. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu, parmi tous les garçons possibles, qu'elle choisisse Regulus ? Le destin était bien trop cruel.

\- L'amour ne se commande pas, hein ? souffla-t-il, mélancolique.

\- Non... alors cesse de chercher chaque fois des reproches à faire à Heather. Elle en a bien plus à ton égard, crois-moi, ajouta Lily. Et pourtant, je ne la vois pas venir chercher le conflit avec toi ni avec Sirius. Elle cherche la paix, alors pourquoi essayes-tu sans cesse de déterrer la hache de guerre ?

\- Tu as raison, soupira-t-il. Je lui en voulais d'avoir choisi un camp différent, mais en vérité, elle n'a jamais choisi que la cohabitation. Je crois que j'ai pas mal de choses à me faire pardonner.

Lily lui sourit. Il en fut tellement subjugué qu'il en oublia de respirer. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui souriait avec tant de bienveillance et... d'estime ? Elle lui prit la main doucement et plongea ses yeux sincères dans les siens.

\- Reconnaître ses fautes, James, c'est le premier pas vers l'intelligence et la maturité.

Puis elle lâcha sa main et s'éloigna pour aller rejoindre Lucinda. James resta un moment immobile, à assimiler les dernières paroles de Lily. Puis il se sentit un peu moins en colère, plus serein. Il ferma les yeux et sourit. _La maturité, hein ? Je crois que je peux vivre avec._ Puis il alla rejoindre ses amis en se promettant qu'il aiderait Sirius à lâcher prise et à se rendre compte que quelquechose de merveilleux se tenait juste sous son nez.

* * *

 **Fin du Dix-Neuvième Chapitre**


	20. Chapitre 20 - Be still my Heart

**Salut à toutes et tous !**

 **Je vais d'abord vous souhaiter un bon Noël, et oui, j'ai le droit, on est encore le 25 ! ;P Ce chapitre se place donc en cadeau de Noël pour vous, mes chères lectrices. Avec un peu de chance, vous aurez un nouveau chapitre pour le nouvel an. J'ai dis "avec UN PEU de chance". Ne m'en veuillez pas si je n'ai pas pu poster à cette date précise, j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment avec les partiels qui arrivent, le concours à préparer... bref, beaucoup de temps en moins. Et pour écrire, c'est justement le temps qui va me manquer.**

 **Bien, passons maintenant aux commentaires, ma partie préférée :D**

 **...**

 **Ah, ma chère Lucie, navrée. Je dois avouer que dans le chapitre précédent, je voulais me concentrer sur l'amitié fragile entre Severus et Heather, ainsi que sur la prise de conscience de James afin qu'il cesse d'être un crétin fini. Et puis commencer aussi à amener, petit à petit, une certaine proximité entre d'autres personnages ;)**

 **Je te souhaite donc encore un joyeux Noël, de joyeuses fêtes à venir en espérant avoir de tes nouvelles.**

 **...**

 **Rose d'Epine, merci de ton commentaire. Il est vrai que je ne voulais pas faire une histoire trop guimauve avec une Mary Sue crétine. De plus, le plus intéressant, je trouve, c'est de construire les relations entre les personnages. On peut faire ce qu'on veut, et c'est ça qui est épatant. L'évolution des personnages est également importante et il faut bien l'amener, pas tout précipiter. Amener un personnage à maturité ne se fait pas en un seul chapitre.**

 **Pour ce qui est de Sirius et s'il se remettra de la relation ente son frère et Heather, je ne saurais le dire, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai encore rien décidé à ce sujet. Je te remercie encore de ton commentaire et te souhaites de joyeuses fêtes et une très bonne année à venir.**

 **...**

 **BellatrixStilinskiSalvatore, et oui, on y travail, on y travail. J'ai de bons espoirs pour que ça s'arrange entre Severus et Heather. Pour ce qui est de malheurs de Sirius (God, je devrais faire un spin off intitulé "Les malheurs de Sirius", pour me faire rire quand je vais pas bien). Mouais, je vais peut-être faire ça lol.**

 **Merci pour ton commentaire ma fidèle lectrice. Ça me fait toujours plaisir de te lire. j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les précédents et que tunpasseras un bon moment dans sa lecture. Je te souhaite également de bonnes fêtes et un excellent début d'année.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

 _Be Still My Heart_

* * *

Heather marcha un long moment après la fin de l'épreuve, repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement. Elle avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé au gala. Cette danse qu'elle avait partagé avec Regulus, ce moment de paix et de symbiose, d'harmonie, ne cessait de la hanter et elle aurait tout donné pour partager à nouveau cette sensation inestimable.

Elle sentait encore son bras entourant sa taille, sa main enserrant la sienne, son regard plongé dans le sien... et ses lèvres qu'elle avait eu la soudaine envie d'embrasser. A un moment, il avait incliné la tête et avait failli poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais il avait préféré se retrouver joue contre joue avec elle, en silence. Elle avait fermé les yeux et s'était laissée aller dans ses bras, montrant une confiance absolue en lui malgré tout ce qui les opposait.

La danse s'était finie trop tôt à son goût. Mais elle n'avait pas protesté quand il s'était éloigné pour retrouver leur table et ses parents tandis que Remus l'invitait pour la prochaine danse. Elle avait accepté mais avait dû avouer que sans Regulus pour la guider, elle était une bien piètre danseuse. Elle lui avait marché pas moins de dix fois sur les pieds en s'excusant platement.

Quand elle avait tourné la tête vers sa table, ni Regulus ni ses parents n'étaient présents. Ils avaient quitté le gala précipitamment sans que personne ne comprenne. Les rumeurs disaient que Lady Black s'était sentie soudainement fébrile, mais Heather ne croyait pas du tout en cette version. Quelque chose s'était passé. Et elle devait trouver Regulus pour comprendre quoi.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'elle se décida à retourner au château pour le repas du midi. Ensuite, elle aviserait. Elle avait, après tout, l'après-midi pour elle et tout le loisir pour réfléchir à sa guise.

* * *

\- Vous êtes distrait, mon petit, déclara Slughorn dont la voix parvint à peine à traverser le brouillard que formaient ses pensées. Vous avez oublié un ingrédient fondamental, ajouta le professeur, déçu de sa prestation avant de se focaliser sur un autre élève.

Regulus soupira intérieurement. Comment pouvait-il se concentrer alors que sa vie partait en vrille totale et incontrôlée ? Rien n'allait plus depuis ce foutu gala du ministère. Il avait su que c'était une très mauvaise idée d'y aller. Peut-être aurait-il été plus sage de subir les foudres de ses parents pour son absence que ce qui en avait résulté.

La discussion était encore vive dans son esprit. Aussi vive que pouvait l'être un marquage au fer rouge sur sa peau. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'inviter Heather devant ses parents ? Après tout, qu'est-ce que Rosier aurait pu lui faire au milieu de toute cette foule ? Non, il n'avait tout simplement pas supporté l'idée qu'un autre que lui pose ses mains sur elle. _Bien joué Regulus ! Tu mérites un ordre de merlin dans la catégorie idiotie de premier ordre. Crétin !_

Ce soir là, à peine avait-il posé le pied hors de la cheminée que sa mère avait explosé. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre ahurissant d'insultes qu'elle avait réussi à caser en une seule phrase. Autant pour la bienséance et le maintient des apparences exigé en toute circonstance...

Son père, lui, était resté silencieux, son regard ailleurs, comme s'il était perdu dans quelques rêveries dont lui seul avait le secret. Regulus était resté immobile, le visage fermé, attendant que sa mère s'épuise et arrive à court d'arguments et d'insultes. Il ne servait à rien d'essayer de parler dans ces moments là, il l'avait appris à ses dépends. Mieux valait la laisser finir de s'égosiller avant d'espérer pouvoir en placer une. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? N'était-il pas trop tôt pour lui avouer la vérité ? Cependant, ce moment viendrait tôt ou tard et il n'y avait pas de façon simples pour l'annoncer.

\- Comment as-tu pu inviter cette sang-de-bourbe ?! avait-elle finalement demandé, son calme presque retrouvé.

\- A ce sujet, mère, je doute qu'elle soit une sang-de-bourbe puisque sa mère était une vélane, avait il contré le plus calmement du monde.

\- Qu'est-ce donc encore que ces sornettes ? avait-elle aboyé.

Regulus avait soupiré avant de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il savait. Le fait qu'elle n'avait pas été blessée en touchant un de leur livre qu'il avait malencontreusement fait tomber à terre, ses recherches sur des runes d'une civilisation magique remontant à l'antiquité, sans oublier sa beauté insolente et le fait que tout homme se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par elle.

\- C'est d'ailleurs là le problème de Rosier. Il ne supporte pas de se sentir attiré parce qu'il la croit être une sang-de-bourbe, avait-il ajouté.

\- Cela explique beaucoup de choses, mais pas la raison pour laquelle tu la protèges, avait alors interrompu Orion.

Regulus serra les lèvres. Jamais son père ne croirait qu'il la protégeait parce qu'il avait découvert son ascendance. Qu'est-ce qu'un Black en avait à faire si une fille d'ascendance douteuse se faisait agresser par un sang-pur ? Qu'elle soit vélane ne la rendait pas plus méritoire aux yeux des sangs-purs. Certes, c'était un échelon au dessus des nés-moldus, mais ça ne valait pas un sang-pur.

\- Je soupçonne que son père soit un sang-pur et qu'elle lui ait été arrachée par sa mère, avait alors expliqué Regulus. J'espère pouvoir en découvrir plus et la ramener à la place qui est la sienne. Elle ferait une alliée idéale, père, avait-il ajouté. Elle est parmi les sorcières les plus douées de cette génération. Si j'arrivais à la faire pancher de notre côté, à lui faire entrevoir nos idéaux... elle serait un atout.

Walburga s'était calmée en entendant ses paroles et avait très vite changé de ton en félicitant son fils de prendre une telle initiative. Une sorcière talentueuse ralliée à leur cause, ce serait un point glorieux pour leur famille, une action qui serait sans doute valorisée aux yeux du seigneur noir. Surtout s'il s'agissait de la fille adoptive d'Albus Dumbledore, son plus grand ennemis.

Orion, quant à lui, s'était montré plus réservé dans ses réactions. Il ne niait pas que l'explication de son fils était tout à fait valable. Seulement, il doutait que ce soit la raison de son empressement à la protéger. Toutefois, il n'avait pas poussé la conversation plus loin. Et à la vue de sa posture, les mains massant ses tempes, Regulus avait bien deviné qu'une migraine pointait le bout de son nez.

Et à présent, Regulus ne savait plus comment manoeuvrer. Il était quasiment certain que son père avait deviné. Il n'était pas stupide et aveuglé comme sa mère pouvait l'être. Il suffisait de parler de sang-pur pour que Walburga vous mange dans la main et vous place sous haute estime. Mais pour Orion... il était bien trop intelligent et avait de l'instinct. Regulus savait donc que, fatalement, il ne pourrait garder Heather secrète très longtemps.

Le cours ne se termina pas assez vite au goût de Regulus. Pour une fois, il fut l'un des premiers à quitter la salle, ses affaires sous le bras. Il répondit à peine à ses camarades et ne s'arrêta même pas quand ils l'appelèrent. Il n'avait nullement envie de discuter de la pureté du sang en ce moment. Il commençait à vomir ces idéaux. Et plus il repensait à Heather, plus il commençait à penser comme elle. Sang-pur ou non, un sorcier était un sorcier. Et parfois un né-moldu se montrait bien meilleur qu'un sang-pur.

En arrivant devant la porte de la grande salle, il manqua de se cogner à la même personne qui ne semblait pas vouloir laisser son esprit en paix. Heather plongea son regard dans le sien, comme s'il venait de la ramener violemment à la réalité.

\- Heather !

Regulus regarda par dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille alors qu'elle jurait entre ses dents. Son regard s'assombrit quand il vit la silhouette de James Potter approcher à grande vitesse. Pourtant, ce qui était surprenant, il était seul. C'était un fait suffisamment unique pour le noter puisque cet imbécile ne se séparait jamais de sa petite bande.

Regulus allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand elle passa en flèche à côté de lui et fila sans un mot. Il la suivit du regard alors qu'elle courait dans le grand escalier. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait courir vite ! Il en était surpris. Elle devait être une athlète bien plus accomplie qu'il n'y paraissait... excepté quand elle était prise d'une crise d'asthme, bien évidemment.

Il se retourna pour voir James s'arrêter devant lui, le souffle court. Il était étonnant que ce ne soit pas son imbécile de frère à sa place, à courir après Heather. Il le détailla du regard, le visage aussi fermé qu'une statue de pierre. James se renfrogna avant de pousser un long soupir.

\- Ok... de toi à moi, Black, je ne t'aime pas. Tes idéaux et tes croyances sont pour moi en dessous de tout. Mais... si Heather a pu tomber amoureuse de toi, c'est que tu n'es peut-être pas aussi mauvais qu'il n'y paraît.

Regulus eut un sourire sardonique. Oh, James voulait se la jouer frère protecteur avec la fille qu'il avait lui-même contribué à blesser plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Il se souvenait encore du regard effondré de cette dernière quand il avait remis le sujet sur le tapis. Et cette raison seule était suffisante pour lui de le haïr.

\- De toi à moi, Potter, je ne t'aime pas non plus, répliqua-t-il. Tu te permets de juger une personne alors que tu ne sais rien de ce qu'elle endure. Et tu as en plus le culot de vouloir jouer les protecteurs alors que tu es celui qui a foutu sa vie, sa confiance et sa joie de vivre en l'air ? Qui est la mauvaise personne ici ? Tu es un hypocrite et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, pour se retrouver face à son frère qu'il n'avait pas senti derrière lui. Il détestait être pris par surprise. Qui se glissait dans le dos des gens comme un fourbe si ce n'était pour des raisons malsaines ? Il toisa son frère. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à s'expliquer une deuxième fois avec un imbécile.

\- Tu l'aimes ? fut la seule chose qui sortit de la bouche de Sirius.

\- Je peux savoir en quoi ma vie personnelle te regarde ? Comme si tu te souciais de moi, railla-t-il.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ta vie personnelle. C'est pour elle que je m'inquiète. Si tu joues avec elle, je jure par Merlin que tu désireras mourir après ce que je te ferais subir.

\- On est jaloux à ce que je vois, railla Regulus en commençant à partir.

Puis, après une courte réflexion, il s'arrêta au niveau de son frère, épaule contre épaule. Pourquoi mentir quand la vérité était largement plus utile ?

\- Ce doit être rageant de savoir que sa vie se trouve près de ton petit frère qui n'a jamais rien fait pour ça, alors que tu lui cours après depuis des années. Dommage.

\- Je peux toujours lui ouvrir les yeux sur toi, riposta Sirius en l'attrapant au col pour le plaquer contre le mur.

Regulus supprima son envie de rire devant l'absurdité de ses paroles. Sirius était complètement ignorant de la situation. Une partie de lui se réjouissait de le voir souffrir, une autre se rendait compte que de voir sa souffrance n'allégeait en rien la sienne.

Il avait toujours voulu lui faire ressentir ce que lui ressentait à être seul, abandonné de tous... à présent il n'en était plus si certain. Cela ne lui apportait ni joie véritable, ni réconfort. " _L'honneur... C'est tout ce que tu as à la bouche, Black. L'honneur, l'apparence, la bienséance... Laisse-moi te dire une chose, Black. Ces choses là ne te réchauffe pas le coeur quand les temps son durs. Ça ne réchauffe pas ton lit quand les nuits son froides. Au final, ça ne fait que t'enfermer dans ta solitude._ " Et ô combien elle avait raison ! Toutes ces nuits il avait juste souhaité que son frère soit là, avec lui, pour faire face ensemble.

\- Elle me connaît bien mieux que toi, répondit-il calmement en défaisant l'emprise que son frère avait sur son col. Elle au moins ne me juge pas sans essayer de comprendre, ce qu'aucun de tes amis, et pas même toi, n'avez essayé de faire. Et je connais bien plus de choses que toi à son sujet. Moi, au moins, je ne l'ai jamais trahie.

Il repoussa Sirius et s'éloigna la tête haute. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Si Sirius ne pouvait pas le supporter, c'était son problème à présent. Et il pouvait toujours essayer de l'éloigner de Heather, en vérité il adorerait le voir essayer en vain. Leur lien était quelque chose contre lequel personne ne pouvait rien, pas même elle, pas même lui. Et pour la première fois, ce simple fait le rassurait.

* * *

Heather alla se refugier dans la salle sur demande. Elle savait bien que personne ne viendrait la trouver ici puisqu'elle était l'une des rares personnes à connaître l'existence de cette salle. Elle se laissa tomber dans la mer de coussin qui tapissait le sol et lâcha un long soupir.

Si James n'était pas intervenu, elle aurait sans doute succombé à l'idée de se blottir dans les bras de Regulus, de chercher sa chaleur, ce contact apaisant... Le besoin d'être près de lui devenait de plus en plus pressant. Elle en souffrait de ne pas pouvoir être près de lui. _Ce lien devient de plus en plus puissant_...

Elle se releva et se décida à quitter la salle sur demande. De toute façon, dans cet état, elle ne pourrait rien faire et encore moins se détendre et se reposer... Quand elle sortit, elle tomba nez à nez avec Sirius. Elle se contenta de l'ignorer, passant à côté de lui sans même lui jeter un regard.

\- Mon frère n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi... dit-il.

\- Ah. Et qui est pour moi, Black ? rétorqua-t-elle en se retournant pour le toiser.

\- C'est un Mangemort, grinça-t-il.

Heather le regarda sans emotion. Espérait-il la surprendre avec cette annonce ? Elle leva un sourcil et croisa les bras. Sirius la regarda totalement abasourdi.

\- Tu le savais... comprit-il avec effroi.

Elle ne repondit pas. De toute façon, elle savait bien ce qu'il tentait de faire. Pensait-il que si Regulus n'était pas là, elle le choisirait lui ? C'était complètement stupide. Alors elle se détourna sans un mot et le laissa en plan pour disparaître dans les escaliers.

Elle ressentait le manque avec tant de puissance qu'une douleur commençait à s'installer dans sa poitrine et celle-ci manqua de l'amener à genoux. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et prit de longues inspirations.

\- Heather ? Ça ne va pas ?

Heather tourna la tête vers Remus qui la regardait avec grande inquiétude. Ce dernier se tenait quelques marches plus bas. Sans doute se dirigeait-il vers la salle commune. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'effondrer, il monta avec empressement les quelques marches qui les séparaient et la rattrapa maladroitement.

\- Hey, Heather ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Regulus... Il faut que tu m'amènes à lui... souffla-t-elle.

Remus ne comprenait pas trop en quoi Regulus pouvait être utile. Il aurait plutôt fallut qu'il l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Mais il ne pouvait pas aller contre la demande de Heather qui l'avait tant soutenu et lui avait pardonné le fait qu'il n'avait pas empêché ses amis de maltraiter Severus. Il lui devait bien ça...

Il sortit la carte de sa poche. Heureusement que pour une fois il en était le gardien. Heather eut un sourire amusé quoi qu'extrêmement fébrile.

\- Hé... La carte des Maraudeurs. Je suis flattée que tu t'en serves pour moi.

\- Tu es mon amie, Heather. Bien sûr que je m'en servirai pour t'aider, sourit-il gentiment. Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, dit-il en touchant la carte de sa baguette.

Il observa un instant la carte, à la recherche de la personne dont ils avaient besoin. Regulus se trouvait dans le parc, près du lac et apparemment, il était seul. C'était sûrement une bonne chose en y réfléchissant bien.

Remus referma la carte et souleva Heather dans ses bras. Il connaissait deux ou trois raccourcis pour se rendre à leur destination sans être remarqués. Il s'empressa de se mettre en route avec son fardeau dans les bras.

Tout le long du chemin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de respirer son odeur. Cette odeur qu'il connaissait si bien. Si James, lui, sentait l'odeur du nécessaire à Quidditch quand il se trouvait en présence de l'Amortencia, Remus, lui, sentait celle de la forêt et le parfum de Heather. Pour autant, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance et n'avait jamais espéré quoi que ce soit de sa part. Être son ami était suffisant. Elle lui faisait confiance et s'appuyait sur lui, ça lui suffisait pour être comblé.

Une fois hors des murs de Poudlard, il se dirigea vers le lac, heureux que la plupart des élèves soient à ce moment dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Il n'y avait personne dans les alentours... à part Regulus qui se trouvait encore loin.

\- Pourquoi faut-il t'amener à Regulus ? murmura-t-il.

\- Peux-tu garder un secret ? demanda-t-elle, la tête sur son épaule et au bord de l'évanouissement.

\- Je te promets que jamais je ne te trahirai, souffla-t-il.

\- As-tu entendu parlé du Sacra Mentis Coniungeris ?

Remus se figea sur place. Il chercha le regard de la jeune fille dans ses bras avec stupéfaction. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle éclate de rire en lui disant que c'était une blague, mais rien ne vint. Au contraire, elle le regardait avec sérieux.

\- Mais... c'est un mythe, tenta-t-il quand même en reprenant la marche sans la quitter des yeux.

\- C'est un lien tellement rare qu'il en est devenu un mythe, expliqua-t-elle. Mais c'est ce qui nous arrive, à Regulus et moi. Comme tu peux le comprendre, on n'a pas choisi...

\- Donc... tu ne l'aimes pas, comprit-il.

Heather serra les lèvres. Pouvait-elle pousser la franchise jusqu'au bout et lui avouer ce qu'elle se refusait à s'avouer elle-même ? Non, elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Mais elle devait quand même répondre. Après tout, Remus l'aidait sans rien demander en retour et se montrait si gentil avec elle.

\- Le temps nous le dira... murmura-t-elle.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils arrivèrent près de Regulus qui s'était assis au pied de l'arbre, le dos contre le tronc. Il releva la tête de son livre quand Remus arriva devant lui. Regulus ne semblait pas non plus au sommet de sa forme. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude mais il parvint à se lever sans trop de mal.

Il étendit les bras en une demande silencieuse. Remus hésita un moment avant de transférer avec reluctance Heather dans ses bras. Elle se blottit immédiatement contre Regulus et enfouit son visage dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. Avait-elle seulement conscience de faire ça ? C'était un geste tellement instinctif, primaire même. Elle ne voulait peut-être pas se l'avouer, mais lui avait comprit.

\- Je te la confie, dit-il au serpentard. Prends soin d'elle comme toi seul le peux...

La surprise s'afficha sur le visage de Regulus. Alors Heather le lui avait dit ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle face confiance à ce point à ce gars là ? Il ne pouvait rien dire, de toute façon, c'était le choix de Heather et il ne pouvait que s'en remettre à son jugement. Il posa son regard sur la jeune fille endormie dans ses bras puis reporta son regard sur le gryffondor.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à la trahir, le mit-il en garde.

\- Serait-il possible que tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour elle ? fit Remus, surpris.

Regulus resta silencieux et son visage se ferma avec méfiance. Dans les moments comme celui-là, il valait mieux ne rien montrer de ses émotions... Remus, cependant, ne fut pas dupe et l'effarement put se lire sur son visage.

\- Alors c'est vrai... tu l'aimes.

\- Penses ce que tu veux, soupira Regulus en lui tournant le dos avec Heather dans les bras. C'est le destin qui nous a réunis. Elle comme moi n'avons pas eu le choix en la matière.

\- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que c'est une mauvaise chose. La magie ne se trompe jamais. Si elle a décidé qu'Heather était celle qui devait te convenir, c'est que ça doit être le cas.

Regulus ne daigna même pas se retourner et alla se réinstaller contre le tronc de l'arbre, Heather dans ses bras. Il tendit le bras pour attraper son livre qu'il avait laissé sur le côté. Sans se formaliser de la situation précaire dans laquelle il se trouvrait si jamais quelqu'un venait à le découvrir, il se replongea dans sa lecture.

Quand il releva à nouveau la tête, Remus était parti. Il tourna son regard vers Heather dont la tête reposait dans son cou. Elle respirait calmement, comme si c'était tout naturel pour elle de s'endormir contre lui. Mais qu'il était bon de la sentir si près de lui...

Il faillit succomber à la tentation de l'embrasser alors que son visage se rapprochait du sien comme au ralenti. Les paupières de Heather tremblèrent avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. Ces derniers se fichèrent immédiatement dans les siens et il fut comme hypnotisé.

Il allait se détourner quand quelque chose de surprenant se passa. Heather posa une main sur sa joue et lui orienta le visage en douceur avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Regulus ferma immédiatement les yeux et lâcha son livre pour lui enserrer la taille d'un bras tout en passant une main dans sa nuque pour attraper une poignée de sa chevelure avec douceur.

Heather se cramponna à lui, comme une noyée à sa bouée. Regulus ressentait sa détresse. Ce lien entre eux les rapprochait inévitablement et semblait chambouler toute leur existence. Ce lien remettait tout en cause et c'était déstabilisant.

Alors que la passion les consummait, que leur étreinte se prolongeait, Regulus ressentait une tristesse infinie. Cette passion n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour qu'il cherchait désespérément. Si seulement... si seulement les choses avaient pu être différentes. Si seulement ils avaient pu vivre dans un autre monde, un monde de paix où il aurait eu le courage de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

Mais Heather semblait ne pas être vraiment là, avec lui. Non, elle était dans ses bras, mais son esprit et son coeur étaient ailleurs. Son esprit encore perdu dans l'abîme du rêve, du songe. Quand elle reviendrait à elle, qu'elle serait de nouveau en possession de ses moyens, elle le repousserait...

Pendant ce cours lapse de temps, il pouvait cependant se repaître de sa chaleur, de son corps et de ses lèvres, de la douce étreinte qui semblait l'apaiser. Heather ne semblait cependant pas encore prête à revenir à la réalité car, chaque fois que ses lèvres quittaient les siennes, elle revenait le chercher, comme si il était son air, son oxygène, sa drogue.

Et puis, aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé, elle s'arrêta. Elle se mit à fuir son regard, baissant les yeux et se raidissant contre lui. Regulus retint un gémissement de douleur quand son coeur se serra et se laissa aller contre le tronc de l'arbre, la tenant toujours dans ses bras sans fermeté. Il savait que dans quelques instants, elle s'éloignerait de lui et le fuirait de nouveau, refusant de le croiser dans les couloirs. Car c'était bien ce qu'elle faisait depuis le ball de fin d'année au ministère.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Heather s'extirpa de son étreinte et demeura assise près de lui. Et même si leurs coudes se touchaient, elle semblait à des années lumière, impossible à atteindre. Regulus tenta de reprendre contenance et de calmer son coeur en se replongeant dans son livre. Cependant il avait besoin de lui parler, d'entendre sa voix...

\- Alors... Lupin sait, déclara-t-il comme il ne savait pas quel autre sujet lancer.

Heather hocha la tête, sans le regarder. Elle tentait encore de calmer les battements erratiques de son coeur. Comment se faisait-il que, chaque fois qu'il la touchait, la frôlait, elle se sentait euphorique, que son coeur se mettait à battre douloureusement ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle se languisse de lui à ce point ? Lui, son ennemi, son opposé ? Noir contre blanc...

Pourtant, elle savait. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas fautif, que son éducation, sa famille l'avaient conduit là. Elle savait aussi que cette image qu'il renvoyait au monde, ça n'était pas lui. Au fond de son coeur, elle voyait un garçon qui se retrouvait prisonnier d'une cage dont il n'arrivait pas à s'échapper. Et elle ne savait pas si elle serait assez forte pour forcer les barreaux qui le retenaient ? Pouvait-elle le sauver ou bien l'entraînerait-il dans les ténèbres ?

\- Tu lui fais confiance ? demanda-t-il en tournant une page de son livre.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle. Je sais que Remus ne me trahira pas.

Regulus lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle avait, après tout, déjà été trahi par ceux qu'elle pensait être ses amis. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que, malgré toutes les chamailleries et les disputes, Sirius et elle avaient été très proche. Et pourtant... Il ne voulait pas la voir supporter à nouveau la douleur de la trahison.

\- En es-tu si sûre ? dit-il en tournant son regard vers elle. Il n'a pas levé le petit doigt ce jour-là.

\- Je lui fais confiance ! répéta-elle en haussant le ton tout en lui lançant un regard noir. Et j'apprécierais que tu arrêtes de remettre ça sur le tapis, Black.

Il soupira. Un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière. C'était ainsi qu'il pouvait décrire l'évolution de leur relation. Toutefois, ce genre de secret les concernait tous les deux. Et se confier à quelqu'un, peut importe qu'il soit de confiance ou non, c'était prendre un risque. Quelqu'un de doué en légilimencie pouvait très bien extraire cette information de l'esprit de quelqu'un qui ne connaissait rien à l'occlumencie. Autrement dit, quelqu'un comme Lupin.

\- Ce n'est pas que je doute de la confiance que tu places en lui, soupira-t-il. Mais plutôt le fait que son esprit est une porte grande ouverte pour quelqu'un capable d'user de la légilimencie.

\- Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, je n'y connais rien non plus, lui rappela-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

\- J'ai tendance à oublier que ton éducation laisse à désirer.

Heather lui jeta un regard noir et il se contenta de soutenir son regard tout en levant un sourcil. Elle se força au calme et détourna le regard pour attraper un des livres que Regulus avait amené avec lui pour s'occuper et l'ignorer avec panache.

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour te rabaisser, clarifia-t-il sans pour autant s'excuser de son manque de tact. Mais tout sorcier de sang-pur apprend dés son jeune âge à contrôler son esprit, à le protéger de toute intrusion. Et si on veut que ce lien reste secret, il va falloir que tu apprennes à faire de même.

\- Et qui va me l'enseigner ? Toi peut-être ? railla-t-elle.

Regulus la regarda avec patience. Elle était même surprise de son sang froid et de son calme. Il ne montrait aucune émotion, son regard restait impassible et la fixait sans le trahir. Elle se sentit d'un coup assez stupide. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait immature par rapport à quelqu'un. Lentement, il l'observa. Il ouvrit la bouche et un seul mot s'en échappa.

\- Oui.

* * *

 _ **Fin du Vingtième Chapitre**_


	21. Chapitre 21 - La rumeur

**Salut à tous ! Je reviens après un petit moment d'absence, mais entre mon job à temps partiel, mes études, mes révisions pour le concours, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire. Il se peut que je mette du temps avant de publier un autre chapitre alors je vous encourage à la patience. Pas d'inquiétude cependant, je ne compte pas arrêter d'écrire.**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une excellente lecture en espérant avoir quelques retour sur ce que vous en pensez. un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir. A plus ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

 _La rumeur_

* * *

\- Concentre-toi, lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide.

Heather le fusilla du regard. Ça faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle endurait ces séances d'occlumencie avec Regulus qui se montrait un professeur intraitable qui ne pardonnait aucune erreur.

Elle se souvenait encore de la première séance. Elle n'était déjà pas fan de l'idée qu'il puisse apercevoir quelques bribes de ses souvenirs, mais ça avait carrément empiré quand il avait réussi à tomber sur ce rêve qu'elle avait fait où il lui faisait tout un tas de choses impenssables dans un lit.

Après ça, elle l'avait encore évité pendant trois jours et refusait de lui parler, jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à la coincer au détour d'un couloir et l'entraîne dans un placard pour mettre les choses au clair.

\- Je me fous éperdument de tes rêves et de tes fantasmes, avait-il déclaré de but en blanc. Alors cesse de te comporter comme une enfant et de fuir.

Certes... il s'était bien gardé de lui dire qu'il avait lui-même vécu ce rêve. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait finalement repris son apprentissage auprès de lui. Ils se retrouvaient chaque fin d'après-midi, à la fin des cours, sous le grand chêne près du lac. Et comme chaque fois, il malmenait son esprit, s'y faufilant sans vergogne et déterrant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il ne manquait pas de commenter avec sarcasme ce qu'il trouvait histoire de bien la foutre en rogne.

Heather tenta de garder son calme quand il fit remonter à la surface un souvenir qui lui était cher dans lequel Sirius la réconfortait. Il ne manqua évidemment pas de commenter froidement. Elle le sentait avancer dans son esprit et decida de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

\- Tu as la finesse d'un pachyderme quand il s'agit de violer mes souvenirs et d'avancer dans mon esprit, fit-elle froidement.

\- Il faut bien que tu remarques l'intrusion, sinon tu ne sauras jamais que je suis là et tu n'apprendras pas à barricader tes pensées.

Heather serra les dents et lui lança un regard haineux. Il fallait dire qu'elle l'avait cherché. Elle l'avait provoqué alors que ce qu'il faisait là était pour leur protection à tous deux, pour leur survie. Elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le détester pour se montrer si arrogant et distant avec elle alors qu'il remuait son passé et lui faisait mal.

\- Charmant, j'ignorais que tu portais des sous-vêtements noirs, commenta-t-il l'air de rien.

L'embarras la fit rougir à vitesse grand V. Elle chercha à refouler toutes ses pensées, les ramener au plus profond de son esprit et se força à penser à quelque chose d'insignifiant comme les vers d'un poème de William Blake "The Tyger".

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Regulus. Il trouvait ce procédé très amusant. Certes, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle protégerait son esprit, mais ça avait le mérite de surprendre et déconcerter. Et peut-être aussi de faire enrager l'intrus en se foutant de lui.

Comme pour lui prouver que ce n'était pas suffisant, Regulus s'enfonça plus loin dans son esprit et toucha légèrement un des souvenirs les plus enfouis. Aussitôt, Heather se crispa et le lui arracha en l'éjectant de son esprit avec une telle puissance qu'il en fut secoué. Il posa son regard sur elle pour la voir terrorisée et tremblante comme une feuille sous le joug du vent.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ce souvenir signifie, mais il a eu le mérite d'enclencher ton réflexe primaire de défense, dit-il en se reprenant.

\- Je ne veux plus, j'arrête, répondit-elle en se levant en vitesse pour s'enfuir en courant.

Il eut tout juste le temps de voir une larme rouler sur sa joue avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Il ne la poursuivit pas. C'était inutile dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il se demandait cependant ce qui pouvait provoquer une telle panique chez elle. Il avait à peine entrevu le souvenir, mais ce seul fait l'avait paniquée à un point qu'il ne comprenait pas.

* * *

Heather se précipita dans la salle sur demande et s'effondra sur les coussins, encore toute tremblante. Ce souvenir faisait partie de ceux qu'elle ne voulait pas revivre. Sa plus grande peur y était enfouie et elle n'avait de cesse de la refouler aux portes de sa mémoire. Pourtant, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi avait-elle si peur ? Pourquoi la terreur la prenait-elle à chaque fois alors qu'elle ne comprenait même pas les tenants et aboutissants de ce souvenir ? Il manquait une partie essentielle à ce souvenir pour en comprendre le sens.

Le souvenir se rejouait dans son esprit, encore et encore. Un homme tout de noir vêtu, avec une cape noire dont la capuche se rabattait sur le visage, le cachant d'ombre et de ténèbres. Deux orbes vertes pleines de froideur semblaient scintiller de sous sa capuche. Une baguette à la main et une atmosphère morbide...

Heather n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Elle força son esprit à se souvenir des moindres détails. Autour de lui apparu une rue déserte dont les lumières peinaient à chasser l'ombre amenée par la nuit. Un lampadaire, juste à côté de lui, était hors d'état, le verre brisé sans doute par un caillou qu'un jeune imbécile ou bien quelqu'un fou de colère aurait lancé avec force.

Le verre crissa sous la botte de l'homme qui avançait dans la rue, amenant avec lui la certitude de la mort. Tout son être, sa démarche, semblait démontrer une rage explosive. Heather, se força à se concentrer sur l'environnement.

Cette rue lui disait quelque chose, mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait une sensation de familiarité. Elle se revit à cet instant, en beaucoup plus petite, cachée derrière un arbre. Oui, bien sûr, ce soir là elle avait voulu jouer à cache cache avec sa mère et était sortie de la maison malgré son interdiction.

L'homme s'était arrêté devant la maison et elle s'était pressée contre l'arbre pour ne pas être vue. L'homme était allé frapper à la porte qui s'était ouverte après un moment sur son père qui arborait un regard agacé d'être dérangé à une heure si tardive.

Elle n'entendit pas les paroles qu'ils échangèrent car elle perdit le fil de son souvenir et replongea dans la réalité. Heather réessaya de se plonger dans son souvenir, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Quelque chose la bloquait. A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais réussi à se souvenir d'autant de choses dans ce souvenir précis. Est-ce que Regulus, en le remontant à la surface, avait réussi à débloquer sa mémoire ?

Elle frissonna de nouveau. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose dans ce souvenir qu'elle ne voyait pas. Et la clé de sa terreur résidait dans ce qu'elle ne voyait pas, ce qu'elle avait occulté, ce qu'elle avait oublié, volontairement ou non.

Elle se décida à laisser ça de côté. De toute façon, il fallait qu'elle rejoigne Lily et Lucinda dans la grande salle pour le repas du soir. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas faim...

\- Slughorn organise encore une soirée ? s'étonna Lucinda.

\- Oui, soupira Lily. Encore. Il veut nous présenter quelques personnes d'influence, ces anciens élèves...

\- Sans moi, marmonna Heather. J'en ai assez de jouer la cocluche de première. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde se bat pour me recruter et ça me fatigue...

Lucinda était partagée entre l'envie de rire à ses dépends et de lui offrir sa compassion. La deuxième option gagna la bataille interne qui se jouait en elle et elle sourit gentiment à son amie en posant sa main sur la sienne. Heather, la gorge nouée, la remercia du regard avant que Lily ne change de sujet.

\- Heather... ça commence à jazzer dans l'école, commença-t-elle.

Au bon sang ! Elle échappait à la fumée pour plonger directement dans la fournaise. Elle aurait presque préféré s'éterniser sur le sujet Club de Slughorn et tout ce qui allait avec plutôt que de prendre part à cette autre conversation qu'elle aurait dû sentir arriver.

Lucinda ne sembla pas comprendre de quoi Lily parlait et son regard interrogateur semblait lui demander d'expliquer. Heather grogna et dédida que coller son visage sur le bois de la table de la bibliothèque, où elles avaient décidé de passer le début de soirée pour travailler, en espérant se fondre dedans était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

\- Il y a beaucoup de murmures, et pas seulement à Gryffondor, reprit Lily.

\- Mais à quel sujet ? pressa Lucinda. Moi je n'ai rien entendu.

\- La rumeur tourne autour de Regulus Black et toi, Heather. Et beaucoup n'aiment pas ça...

Heather releva la tête et fixa Lily pour jauger son attitude. Était-elle de ceux à qui la rumeur ne plaisait pas, ou bien était-elle seulement perplexe et n'y croyait pas vraiment ? Et si elle n'y croyait pas, comment réagirait-elle en apprenant qu'il y avait vraiment de quoi fournir la rumeur ?

\- Je ne te juge pas, Heather, expliqua-t-elle immédiatement. Qu'il y ait quelque chose entre lui et toi ou non, et bien c'est ton choix. Je suis sûre qu'il ne doit pas être si mauvais que James et Sirius le disent. Mais méfie-toi.

\- Attends... Regulus et toi ?! interrompit Lucinda en tombant de haut.

Heather et Lily plaquèrent leurs mains sur la bouche de Lucinda. Elles regardèrent autour d'elles. La bibliothèque semblait déserte, mais elles se méfiaient quand même. Le fait qu'il n'y ait personne dans leur champs de vision ne voulait pas dire que quelqu'un ne se cachait pas dans les rayons de la bibliothèque.

Heather soupira en relâchant Lucinda. Lily fit de même après lui avoir lancé un regard peu amène. Puis, toutes deux se tournèrent vers Heather qui pesait longuement le poids de ses paroles dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire que rien ne se passait entre Regulus et elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus leur dire la vérité sans devoir tout expliquer. Et elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage pour le moment.

\- La rumeur est fondée, dit-t-elle alors en venant ficher son regard dans celui de Lily, puis dans celui de Lucinda. Il y a bien quelque chose entre Regulus et moi.

\- Alors... vous sortez ensemble ? s'enquit Lucinda avec des yeux ronds alors que Lily se contentait de hocher la tête pour marquer sa compréhension de la situation.

\- Plus ou moins, grimaça Heather.

\- Plutôt plus ou plutôt moins ?

\- Lucinda, la morigéna Lily. Tu vois bien que c'est un sujet sur lequel elle n'est pas à l'aise.

Lucinda s'excusa en baissant la tête, honteuse. Lily désamorça la situation en ramenant l'attention sur le devoir qu'elles avaient à rendre la semaine suivante. Heather lui envoya un regard reconnaissant et elle ne put que lui sourire pour lui montrer son soutient.

* * *

Heather prit une longue inspiration. Aujourd'hui était le deuxième match de Quidditch de la saison. Elle devait avouer que, cette année, elle n'avait pas mis autant d'ardeur dans ses entraînements qu'auparavant. Il fallait dire que l'ambiance c'était très nettement refroidie avec ces coéquipiers. D'ici là qu'ils l'accusent de faire exprès de perdre contre Serpentard, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

Elle allait aux entraînements à reculons et tappait sur les cognards en s'efforçant d'ignorer les regards noirs qu'elle sentait sur elle. Sirius avait plus d'une fois essayé d'engager la conversation, mais elle n'avait pas voulu lui repondre, s'enfermant dans son mutisme et se concentrant sur le cognard à la place.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était le match fatidique contre Serpentard. Elle se demandait bien comment les choses allaient se dérouler. Elle n'avait certainement pas tord de penser que, une fois sur le terrain, elle n'aurait quasiment que des ennemis. Elle resserra ses protèges tibias d'un geste sec et attrapa son balai. _Bon, quand il faut y aller_...

Elle sortit sur le terrain bonne dernière et décolla sans perdre de temps. Elle occulta les commentaires sur les joueurs et prit une longue inspiration en se forçant à se détendre. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi paniquée qu'aujourd'hui. C'était une première.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle put apercevoir Regulus qui volait tranquillement en hauteur. Elle ne l'avait plus approché depuis leur dernière séance. Ça faisait un mois. Elle détourna les yeux et serra sa batte dans sa main. Le bois de la batte, lisse et frais, sembla la calmer. Elle n'était pas sans défense.

Elle porta son attention sur les tribunes où elle repéra Lily et Lucinda, à côté de Remus. Tous trois lui souriaient avec chaleur. Ce simple fait lui redonna un peu d'aplomb et elle reporta sa concentration sur le match qui ne tarderait pas à débuter avec une toute nouvelle fougue.

Le coup de sifflet qui annonça le début du match lui vrilla les tympans. Elle secoua la tête et se plongea dans le jeu. Elle fit tourner sa batte dans sa main et repéra les cognards. L'un se dirigeait vers un des poursuiveurs de son équipe mais Sirius réagissait déjà. Elle se focalisa sur l'autre qui se dirigeait vers un poursuiveur de l'équipe adverse. Un des batteurs de Serpentard s'interposa et renvoya le cognard vers James qui se préparait à bloquer un but.

Elle s'élança et le renvoya avec force de l'autre côté du terrain, sans viser un joueur en particulier. Elle aperçut pendant une seconde un reflet doré et se tourna vers l'attrapeur de son équipe qui était déjà parti à toute allure. Elle reporta son attention sur les autres joueurs. Sirius était apparemment en plein duel avec un des batteurs de Serpentard. Ils se renvoyaient un cognard avec fureur. C'était assez étrange à voir d'ailleurs. La stratégie n'était jamais de se focaliser sur le batteur adverse, mais plutôt de viser les autres joueurs.

L'autre cognard se dirigeait vers l'attrapeur qui avait perdu de vue le vif d'or et était à présent immobile dans les airs à la recherche de son objectif. Elle fonça et frappa le cognard de toute ses forces. Ce dernier s'envola au loin hors du terrain. L'attrapeur le regarda avec étonnement avant de la remercier d'un signe de tête. Apparemment il n'avait pas vu le cognard arriver.

Heather devait avouer que, si cette attaque avait été un succès, ils perdaient le match faute d'attrapeur. C'était une excellente stratégie, en effet. Seulement, en rencontrant le regard du batteur adverse à l'origine de cette stratégie, elle vit dans ses yeux toute la haine et la colère qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Elle en frissonna presque avant de se rappeler qu'à pars lui envoyer un cognard, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose contre elle.

Elle oublia le joueur en question pour se concentrer sur le cognard qui revenait et fonçait droit sur la poursuiveuse de Gryffondor qui tenait le souaffle sous son bras. Elle se précipita dans sa direction quand le batteur fonça sur elle et la frappa avec sa batte. Le coup entra en contact avec son ventre et elle sentit son souffle se couper avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance.

* * *

Regulus poursuivait le vif d'or, talonné par son adversaire qui semblait pour une fois de taille. Il vira à droite pour éviter un cognard et redressa sa trajectoire pour suivre le vif d'or. Ce dernier piqua vers le sol et Regulus le suivit sans se preoccuper du sol qui se rapprochait à vue d'oeil. Puis, soudainement, quelque chose lui coupa le souffle et lui fit perdre le contrôle de son balai qui partit en vrille.

Il se rattrapa de justesse et redressa sa trajectoire avant de plaquer son bras contre son ventre. Il perdit de la vitesse et leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Heather tomber de son balai.

\- Quelle faute de la part du batteur de Serpentard ! s'indigna le commentateur. Il vient de donner un coup de batte à Heather Dumbledore. Oh mon dieu ! Elle tombe de son balai !

Son sang se glaça. Il ne réfléchit même pas. Abandonnant la poursuite du vif d'or, il vola à toute vitesse vers le corps qui tombait comme au ralenti sous ses yeux. Il vit à peine la stupeur sur les visages de ses coéquipiers ainsi que de ses adversaires. Il rattrapa Heather et referma ses bras autour d'elle avant de stabiliser son vol. Elle avait perdu connaissance et Regulus sentit un soulagement infini de la sentir en sécurité contre lui.

\- C'est incroyable ! Regulus Black a abandonné la poursuite du vif d'or pour sauver Heather ! Il semblerait que la rumeur du moment soit vraie en ce qui les concerne...

Regulus jura entre ses dents. Bon sang, maintenant ça allait devenir encore plus compliqué de cacher leur relation. Et avec la chance qu'il avait, la rumeur finirait très certainement par atterrir dans les mauvaises oreilles.

Sirius vint se mettre à sa hauteur alors qu'il poursuivait dans un vol stationnaire. L'expression inquiète qu'il put voir sur le visage de son frère calma un instant la rancoeur qu'il avait contre lui. Il se concentra ensuite sur le lien qu'il partageait avec elle pour se rassurer sur son état. Il fut un instant stupéfait du point auquel leur lien s'était développé. Ce n'était plus un infime fil qu'il percevait, mais plutôt un tourbillon.

\- Elle est juste inconsciente, déclara-t-il avant de commencer une descente en douceur vers la pelouse.

Au même moment, l'arbitre siffla la fin du match. L'attrapeur de Gryffondor, débarrassé de son adversaire n'avait eu aucun mal à attraper le vif d'or. C'était la première fois depuis un long moment que Gryffondor gagnait contre Serpentard.

Regulus posa les pieds sur la pelouse et lâcha son balai pour mieux tenir Heather dans ses bras. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les vestiaires et entra sans attendre dans celui utilisé par les filles de Gryffondor. Il déposa en douceur Heather sur le banc. Il caressa sa joue et soupira.

\- Je crois qu'on est dans le pétrin maintenant... murmura-t-il.

Il quitta le vestiaire pour retourner sur la pelouse où se trouvait toujours son balai. Les gradins se vidaient lentement et le brouhaha reignait. Quand il reprit son balai, son équipe le cerna et il eut tout le loisir de contempler leur regards assassins. Il était vrai, après tout, qu'ils avaient perdu par sa faute. Au lieu de poursuivre le vif d'or, il avait préféré sauver une joueuse adverse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Black ? s'énerva son capitaine.

\- La vrai question est plutôt ce qu'il lui a pris à lui, répliqua-t-il froidement en désignant d'un geste de la tête le batteur. Je te conseillerais bien de veiller à la discipline de l'équipe plutôt que de t'acharner sur celui qui essaye de réparer les choses.

Le capitaine serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas ouvertement soutenir les actes du batteur devant l'autre équipe qui était restée sur le terrain ainsi que les professeurs qui arrivaient d'un pas énergique.

\- Tu pensais peut-être que t'allais t'en tirer facilement après avoir agressé la fille du directeur devant témoins ? ajouta Regulus avec sarcasme au batteur fautif.

\- Tu aurais dû laisser son équipe s'occuper d'elle, siffla un des poursuiveurs. Tu nous dois des explications !

\- Pas ici, souffla Regulus avant de s'écarter pour laisser passer les professeurs.

Il ne resta pas pour écouter son coéquipier se faire passer un savon. Il se doutait bien que ce dernier s'en tirerait avec deux bonnes semaines de retenues, s'il était chanceux. Il se dirigeait vers les vestiaires quand James et Sirius le rattrapèrent.

\- J'imagine que maintenant on ne peut plus douter de ton sérieux en ce qui concerne Heather, marmonna James.

Regulus ne lui prêta même pas attention. Il continua sa route jusqu'à ce que son frère prenne la parole, le clouant sur place. La surprise l'empêchant de bouger ses pieds qui lui semblaient à présent aussi lourds que du plomb.

\- Merci, dit-il finalement. Je sais que je n'ai pas été juste avec toi, que je t'ai abandonné alors que tu avais besoin de moi. Je suis désolé Regulus. Alors, même si je n'ai aucun droit de le dire : Merci de l'avoir sauvée.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, répondit-il difficilement. Ces paroles... je les ai attendues des années durant... Ne crois pas que je vais te pardonner aussi facilement.

Puis il rentra dans les vestiaires en les laissant en plan.

* * *

Sirius laissa un long soupir lui échapper. Certes il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son frère lui saute dans les bras après avoir entendu ses excuses qui arrivaient bien tard, mais il avait espéré au moins une réponse, un soupçon de pardon dans son regard. Il n'avait pas daigné se retourner.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Oui... J'ai perdu mon frère parce que... je n'ai aucune excuse pour l'avoir dénigré tout ce temps. Alors... ça prendra du temps mais je veux me racheter à ses yeux. Je veux qu'il puisse se reposer sur moi si jamais quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Que nous vaut ce soudain revirement ? s'enquit James qui venait de s'affaler sur son lit, les bras sous la tête.

Sirius fit une rapide inspection des lieux. Ils étaient seuls hormis pour Remus et Peter qui arrivaient. Bien, se serait plus simple ainsi. Il jeta un rapide sort pour que personne ne puisse écouter ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Regulus a reçu la marque, souffla-t-il. Et malgré ça, Heather reste siamment avec lui. Alors je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il n'a pas eu le choix... qu'il s'est laissé enrôler pour une raison différente de ce qui pousse les autres.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne te laisses pas aveugler par tes espoirs et ta culpabilité de l'avoir laissé tout seul ? remarqua Peter.

\- Non. Heather ne pourrait pas accepter quelqu'un qui est en accord avec les idées du seigneur noir...

Sa réflexion amena ses amis à réfléchir un peu plus sur les raisons plutôt que sur les résultats. Il est vrai que Heather prônait la paix et l'acceptance, la cohabitation entre tous les êtres sans différence de statut. Ça ne collait pas avec ce que tous pensaient à présent suite à leur aveuglement causé par la rage et l'orgueil.

Alors si Heather connaissait la vérité sur Regulus, et qu'elle restait avec lui malgré tout, c'est que leur vision des choses était erronée. Après tout, ils connaissaient Heather, ils avaient grandi avec elle. Il était impossible qu'ils se soient fourvoyés à ce point.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, rétorqua Peter. Elle a bien choisi un Serpentard à un Gryffondor.

\- T'es vraiment con ou tu le fais exprès ? s'énerva Sirius.

Peter referma la bouche et se renfrogna. Remus fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas d'où venait l'inimitié de Peter envers Heather, mais il ne se souvenait pas d'une seule occasion où Heather lui avait adressé la parole autre que pour de simples politesses. Se méfiait-elle de lui ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ? Il allait falloir qu'il parle à Heather.

\- Ton raisonnement n'est pas dénué de logique, déclara Remus. Heather est toujours la même, elle n'a pas changé, tu peux me croire. Ça vaut le coup d'y réfléchir.

* * *

Heather se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Elle se redressa péniblement en grognant. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, et ce n'était encore rien comparé à la douleur qui se logeait dans son ventre. Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle. Madame Pomefresh n'était pas dans les parages et l'infirmerie était aussi silencieuse que jamais.

\- Que s'est il passé ? marmonna-t-elle.

\- Tu as fais une sacré chute, fit-une voix à côté d'elle.

Elle sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait du mal à se réveiller complètement. A côté d'elle se tenait Remus. Il avait un livre à la main. Sans doute lisait-il paisiblement en attendant son réveil.

\- Oh... ça me revient. Ce salaud m'a frappée avec sa batte, grogna-t-elle. Mais après c'est le vide total...

\- Regulus t'a sauvée, expliqua Remus. Ça n'a d'ailleurs pas du tout plu à son équipe. Ils ont perdu le match faute d'attrapeur.

A bien y réfléchir, ça ne la surprenait pas tant que ça que Regulus l'ait rattrapée. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas plutôt laissé sa propre équipe s'en charger ? Sirius n'était pas loin, il aurait très bien pu le faire. Regulus n'avait sans doute pas pris le temps de réfléchir. En un sens, c'était flatteur qu'il pense à elle comme sa plus grande priorité, mais en même temps, savoir que le lien l'y forçait ternissait quelque peu l'acte en lui-même.

\- Ouais... j'imagine leur déception, souffla-t-elle, morose.

\- Et le mot est faible. Cependant, je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu Regulus si hors de lui, fit Remus, songeur. Mais j'imagine que c'était à prévoir vu qu'il s'agissait de toi.

\- C'est juste à cause de ce foutu lien, balaya-t-elle de la main.

Remus fixa ses yeux sur elle. _Tu es vraiment ignorante à ce point ?_ Cette pensée le fit presque sourire. C'était attendrissant les balbutiements, les débuts de relation. On ne sait jamais sur quel pied danser, et on doute sans cesse. Mais dans le cas de Heather, ce n'était pas une simple relation, non c'était le début d'une longue histoire pleine de rebondissements, il en était persuadé.

\- Ne sois pas si sûre de ça, souffla-t-il gentiment en lui prenant la main. Un jour tu t'en rendras compte.

\- Tu es un bon ami, Remus. Tu es toujours là pour me remonter le moral et me venir en aide. J'aimerais pouvoir en faire autant pour toi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je m'approche, tu t'enfuis. De quoi as-tu peur ?

Remus s'écarta un peu et ses yeux s'emplir soudain de frayeur. Il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il lui cachait. Quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache. Heather soupira et posa gentiment sa main sur la sienne, arrêtant ainsi les tremblements de cette dernière. Elle chercha son regard et resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne la regarder.

\- Je ne te force pas à me parler Remus. Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là si tu as besoin d'une amie sur qui compter. Tu es sûrement l'un des seuls amis fidèles qu'il me reste et je ne veux pas te perdre.

Elle lui sourit gentiment et fut soulagée de le voir se décontracter. Elle resta un moment dans le silence avant qu'il n'engage la conversation sur un sujet anodin sur lequel Heather fut plus que ravie de le suivre.

Quand Madame Pomefresh arriva, elle s'enquit de l'état de sa patiente avec un intérêt frôlant le maternalisme. Puis, elle l'autorisa à quitter l'infirmerie en lui faisant promettre de ne pas en faire trop. Repos était le mot d'ordre. Heather hocha docilement la tête, pressée de retourner dans son dortoire. Aussi accueillante que l'infirmière soit, Heather tenait l'infirmerie en horreur.

Heather dormit le restant de la journée jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Elle débattis un instant le pour et le contre d'aller dîner dans la grande salle. Dans les contres, il y avait la rumeur que l'action de Regulus avait plus que certainement contribué à valider, ensuite, le regard des autres qui ne manquerait pas de la mettre mal à l'aise. Dans les pour, il y avait ses amis qui ne manqueraient pas de se réjouir de la voir sur pieds, ainsi que le fait qu'elle avait sûrement pris du retard à cause de son absence en cours les jours précédents, comme elle était restée inconsciente deux jours durant.

Après un instant de réflexion, elle décida d'envoyer au diable la rumeur et ce que pensaient les autres et fit son chemin jusque dans la grande salle. Lily lui fit tout de suite de grands signes de la main, amenant un sourire soulagé sur son visage. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et s'assit entre ses deux amies tout en faisant un grand sourire à Remus qui le lui rendit avec plus de timidité.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit immédiatement Lily.

\- Plutôt bien pour une comateuse, plaisanta-t-elle en combattant la nervosité amenée par les divers regards qu'elle sentait glisser sur elle.

\- Tu nous a sacrément foutu les jetons, confessa Lucinda. M'enfin, si tu peux nous sortir ton humour à deux balles, c'est que tu vas bien.

Heather éclata de rire. Bon sang, ce qu'elle aimait le franc parlé de son amie. C'était rafraîchissant d'entendre quelqu'un dire le fond de sa pensée sans restreinte. L'avantage avec Lucinda, c'est qu'on avait parfois l'impression qu'il n'y avait aucun filtre entre ses pensées et sa bouche et parlait donc souvent sans réfléchir. Parfois ça pouvait lui jouer des tours, mais Heather aimait beaucoup ce côté chez elle.

\- Je t'ai pris les cours que tu as manqué. Nous avons en plus un parchemin à rendre en défense contre les forces du mal sur les différences entre les animagi et les loups-garous, et tout ça pour après-demain, conclut Lily.

\- Merci Lil's.

* * *

Ce soir là, elle travailla pour oublier le malaise qui ne cessait de croître. Bon sang, si elle avait été lié à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, elle aurait sûrement eu moins de problèmes. Quoi que... s'il s'était agit de Sirius, elle aurait eu à essuyer la fureur de ses groupies, Peter (eugh), elle ne voulait même pas y penser, quant à Remus... impossible, il ne lui faisait même pas confiance pour lui dire ce qui le troublait.

A cette pensée elle fit une pause. Faisait-elle vraiment plus confiance à Regulus qu'à Remus ? Remus, son ami depuis la première année comparé à Regulus qui restait parfois un mystère pour elle. La réponse était simple : oui. Mais lui faisait-elle confiance parce que le lien était là, ou bien était-ce tout simplement lui qui lui inspirait confiance ?

Énervée de toute cette réflexion, elle décida d'aller se balader. Sortant discrètement de la salle commune, puis du château, elle prit sa forme d'animagus et gambada jusqu'à la forêt interdite dans laquelle elle entra en trottinant. Elle s'y enfonça jusqu'à sentir l'odeur qu'elle cherchait.

Suivant son nez, elle retrouva bientôt Meliorne qui cueillait des baies. Elle arriva derrière lui et jappa. Il posa ses yeux sur elle un instant avant de cueillir la dernière baie en vue et de la lui donner.

\- Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vue. Je sens ton esprit et ton coeur troublés, déclara-t-il en attrapant le panier avant de la soulever pour la poser sur son épaule.

Elle se mit en boule et posa son museau sur sa queue touffue. Meliorne ne dit rien de plus et marcha d'un pas tranquille jusqu'au camp où Firenze fut bien comptant de la voir. Il la prit dans ses bras et la caressa derrière les oreilles.

\- Tu m'as manqué boule de poils ! T'aurais pu venir nous voir plus souvent quand même.

\- Firenze, laisse-la respirer, le morigéna Meliorne en l'attrapant par la peau du coup pour l'extirper des mains du jeune centaure pour la poser contre son bras.

Firenze fit la moue et se laissa tomber contre un arbre déraciné. Meliorne en fit de même tandis que les autres centaures lançaient des regards mauvais au petit fennec qui venait faire intrusion dans leur cercle privé.

Heather, cependant, ignora totalement les autres et se préoccupa plutôt de l'arbre. La dernière fois, il se tenait droit, les branches tendues vers le ciel. Elle regarda Meliorne et pencha la tête de côté, intriguée.

\- Il traîne des créatures dangereuses dans ces bois en cette nuit de pleine lune, souffla-t-il.

\- Une en particulier qui serait une menace pour les humains, qu'ils soient sorciers ou non, ajouta Firenze.

Heather fronça les yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils essayaient de lui dire de manière si cryptique. Ne pouvaient-ils pas tout simplement dire ce qu'était cette créature si dangereuse ?

Elle tenta de réfléchir à son bestiaire, refeuilletant mentalement ce dernier jusqu'à retrouver une créature qui lui fit penser qu'elle avait été stupide de ne pas comprendre immédiatement. _Un loup-garou... Il y a un loup-garou qui raude aux alentours de Poudlard_. Était-il professeur à Poudlard ? Non, aucun professeur n'était absent durant les périodes de pleine lune. Il fallait dire que cette période était éprouvante pour ceux qui souffraient de lycanthropie. Mais alors... s'était peut-être un élève. Ou bien une personne qui habitait à Pré-au-lard.

Toutefois, elle sentait que sont subconscient tentait de lui dire quelque chose, mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi. Pourtant elle sentait que c'était l'évidence même, mais rien à faire. Quelque chose bloquait l'information qui ne lui parvenait pas.

Elle finit par quitter la compagnie des centaures non sans s'être auparavant frotter contre eux avec affection. Elle trottina jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt interdite. C'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit un bruit de fracas. Son regard se porta sur le Saule-Cogneur qui venait d'attaquer un imprudent qui s'était approché un peu trop.

\- Severus, je t'ai dis que c'était une mauvaise idée de suivre mon frère, déclara une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

Mais bon sang, que foutait Regulus ici, avec Severus, en plein milieu de la nuit ? C'était bien la première fois que l'un deux se décidait à suivre un des Maraudeurs pour savoir ce qu'ils fichaient. Mais pourquoi se trouvaient-ils près du Saule-Cogneur ?

Severus se relevait péniblement alors que Regulus, avec un calme époustouflant, sortait sa baguette et immobilisait l'arbre.

\- Tu veux vraiment y aller ? demanda Regulus.

\- Je veux savoir ce qu'ils foutent dehors. S'ils préparent un mauvais coup, je préfère y être préparé.

Regulus soupira et s'écarta pour laisser Severus passer devant. Savoir comment ils avaient réussi à suivre Sirius sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte restait pour elle un mystère total. N'avait-il pas toujours un oeil sur la carte pour ne pas se faire choper ?

Décidant qu'elle devait en avoir le coeur net, Heather les suivit en se faufilant derrière eux, aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre, si bien qu'ils ne la remarquèrent pas.

* * *

Regulus lisait dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il avait réussi tant bien que mal à justifier ses actions à ses camarades sur les événements du Quidditch. Il ne doutait pas que certains demeurent dubitatif par rapport à ses dires, mais au moins, ils ne le questionnaient plus ouvertement. Toutefois il savait qu'il ferait l'objet d'une surveillance rapprochée pour les semaines à venir.

C'est à ce moment que Severus entra en trombe dans la salle commune et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entraîner derrière lui. Regulus en laissa tomber son livre en tentant de ne pas tomber en déséquilibre. Une fois hors des murs du château, il se decida enfin à laisser cours à son mécontentement, maintenant que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Rogue ?! s'écria-t-il. On n'attrape pas les gens, comme ça, sans raison ni explication au beau milieu de la nuit !

\- Crois-moi, j'ai une bonne raison, dit calmement Severus avant de lui faire signe de le suivre.

\- Une bonne raison qui explique ce qu'on fait dehors en enfreignant le règlement par la même occasion ? railla Regulus, sarcastique à souhait.

Severus croisa les bras et le toisa, las de son comportement. Il pouvait toutefois le comprendre. Il n'était pas agréable de se faire littéralement entraîner hors du confort de la salle commune, surtout quand on était fatigué. D'autant plus qu'avec les événements qui s'étaient produits au quidditch, il n'avait pas été tranquille une seule seconde, sans cesse observé, sans cesse critiqué... Il avait de quoi être sur les nerfs.

\- Ton frère manigance quelque chose, Black. Alors j'ai supposé que tu voudrais savoir quoi, expliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- De toi à moi, je me fous pas mal de ce que manigance cet imbécile, répondit Regulus en remontant les marches qui menaient vers le pont au dessus du lac pour retourner au château.

\- Même si Heather pourrait être touchée ? s'enquit Severus.

Il eut la satisfaction de voir Regulus se figer. Certes, il était déloyal d'utiliser Heather contre lui. Mais il était un Serpentard, par Salazar ! Et il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire pour s'assurer le soutient d'un camarade. Il savait que quelque chose se passait entre Regulus et Heather. Quand à savoir la véritable nature de leur relation, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il savait seulement que Regulus ne reculerait devant rien pour protéger sa sorcière... tout comme lui, avec Lily.

\- C'est une très mauvaise idée, Rogue, grogna Regulus en revenant vers lui. Bon, on y va ?

Quand ils arrivèrent à une dixaine de mètres du Saule-Cogneur, ils purent apercevoir Sirius s'engouffrer sous l'arbre. Regulus avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette filature. Ils allaient aux devants de gros ennuis, il le sentait et son instinct lui disait de faire demi-tour.

A ce moment, Severus s'approcha à son tour de l'arbre qui se mit brusquement en mouvement. Regulus fit un pas en arrière pour être sûr d'être hors d'atteinte et put admirer à loisir le magnifique vol plané que fit son camarade avant d'atterrir lourdement sur les fesses.

\- Severus, je t'ai dis que c'était une mauvaise idée de suivre mon frère, commenta-t-il alors.

Severus lui lança un regard noir et Regulus soupira. Il se rapprocha et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds. Severus ignora sa main tendue, et Regulus lâcha un autre soupir avant de sortir sa baguette et de lancer un sort sur l'arbre qui se pétrifia.

\- Tu veux vraiment y aller ? demanda-t-il avec un calme époustouflant.

\- Je veux savoir ce qu'ils foutent dehors. S'ils préparent un mauvais coup, je préfère y être préparé.

Devant tant de détermination, Regulus rendit les armes et suivit son partenaire dans le tunnel sombre et humide qui s'étendait sous le parc.

* * *

 _ **Fin du Vingt-et-Unième Chapitre**_


	22. Chapitre 22 - Les liens de l'amitié

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà après un petit moment d'absence, absence qui va se reproduire incessamment sous peu puisque les épreuves de mon concours arrivent et que je dois plonger le nez dans mes bouquins et réviser. Je vous poste donc ce chapitre avant de sombrer dans la déprime en espérant que vous, au moins, aurez de quoi vous réjouir. A la prochaine mes chères lectrices !**

* * *

Rose d'Epine : Merci de ce compliment. Je dois avouer moi aussi avoir hâte de dévoiler les tenants et aboutissants de ce souvenir là. Mais comme tu peux t'en douter, ce ne sera pas pour toute suite. Il va se passer un certain temps avant que ce mystère là soit résolu. J'espère en effet ne pas trop jouer sur des clichés, même si je sais qu'il y en a quoi que je fasse. Il n'y a rien de plus énervant que les clichés, ça enlève tout le suspens et la crédibilité. Ça, tu le decouvriras par toi-même. Tu t'imagines bien que je ne vais pas tout dévoiler comme ça.

Je te laisse donc profiter de ce nouveau chapitre maintenant. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

 _Les liens de l'amitié_

* * *

Le tunel se faisait par moment très étroit. De temps à autre Regulus se retournait et Heather devait se cacher pour ne pas être repérée. Elle se doutait cependant que si elle pouvait sentir sa présence dans leur lien, il le pouvait également, mais tant qu'il ne pouvait la voir, ça ne demeurerait qu'un doute dans son esprit.

Elle frôla plusieurs rats dans ce tunnel et retroussa les babines chaque fois que l'un d'eux se rapprochait trop d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les rats. Elle n'était pas non plus de celles qui hurlait dès qu'elles en voyaient un, mais elle ne les laissait pas l'approcher. Ces rats là, ils étaient presque aussi gros qu'elle, mais ils ne se laissaient pas avoir et l'évitaient soigneusement en s'enfuyant de l'autre côté. Oui, ils n'étaient pas fous, ils savaient bien que leur place dans l'échelle alimentaire était très désavantageuse face à elle. Elle ne mangerait sûrement ce genre de bestiole qu'en dernier recours, mais ça, ils n'étaient pas obligés de le savoir.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas au dessus de sa tête et comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés, où que ce soit. Bien, elle laissa ses sens parcourir les alentours : une odeur de chien mouillé, une odeur de rats (ce qui était normal jusque là étant donné le nombre d'individus appartenant à cette espèce qu'elle avait croisé durant les dernières minutes). Ce qui était cependant étrange était l'odeur de gibier qui lui arrivait aux narines. La logique aurait voulu qu'elle entende un fracas pas possible si un gibier et un chien se trouvait dans le même endroit. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Puis, une odeur étrange qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Une odeur musquée et sauvage qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Son instinct de survie lui criait de ne pas s'aventurer plus loin. C'était comme si des alarmes lui hurlant "danger" retentissaient dans sa tête. Cependant, s'il y avait danger, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Severus et Regulus se jeter dedans tête la première.

Elle les suivit et se retrouva bientôt dans une cabane. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle, dans la trappe qu'elle venait de franchir. Elle releva la tête en entendant le bruit de l'escalier qui grinçait sous le poids des deux sorciers qui, baguette en main, avançaient avec prudence. Elle suivit sans un bruit et soudain, un bruit retentit, faisant trembler toute la bâtisse. Un peu de poussière dégringola sur elle et elle éternua.

\- Tu as entendu ? s'enquit Regulus en se retournant.

Heather eut tout juste le temps de ses cacher derrière des débris de bois et de tissus. Severus répondit par un grognement négatif et continua d'avancer. Regulus regarda encore un instant dans sa direction et Heather se terra un peu plus. Finalement, elle entendit leur pas recommencer à s'éloigner.

Elle sortit le museau de sa cachette inopinée et s'assura que Regulus ne se méfiait plus. Bien, elle sortit sans bruit et les rattrapa discrètement. Un hurlement la fit se hérisser sur place. Quel effroi elle avait ressenti ! Quoi que soit l'animal qui avait poussé ce cri, elle ne voulait pas le rencontrer.

\- C'est fermé, constata Severus alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver devant une porte blindée.

Il lança un sort qui eut pour effet de déverrouiller cette dernière et Heather ne put s'empêcher de penser que le danger venait d'augmenter à un niveau critique. Quoi que fut derrière cette porte, il y avait bien une raison pour justifier une telle sécurité.

La porte s'ouvrit et Heather sentit son sang se glacer. De l'autre côté se trouvait quatre animaux. Un chien, un cerf, un rat... et une créature qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais croiser. Elle l'avait vu dessinée dans des livres, avait fait un essai complet sur cette même créature... et elle se trouvait à présent devant elle.

Un oeil jaune s'ouvrit soudain et ses babines se retroussèrent. Severus et Regulus semblaient seulement prendre conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Regulus fit un pas en arrière et marcha sur un débris qui attira l'attention de la bête.

\- Recule doucement, souffla-t-il à Severus.

Severus était cependant incapable de bouger. Regulus prit sa décision, il prit le bras de Severus et le tira en arrière, le faisant basculer. Ce geste brusque acheva de réveiller la bête qui n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête : attaquer ces intrus. Regulus demeura immobile, rempart entre son ami qui était à terre et la bête qui semblait l'avoir pris pour cible.

\- Si jamais on s'en sort, rappelles-toi que j'étais contre cette idée, déclara-t-il en raffermissant sa prise sur sa baguette.

Le loup-garou se ramassa sur lui-même avant de bondir en avant, réveillant ses compagnons qui dormaient jusque là. Heather bondit à son tour, refermant sa mâchoire sur l'oreille de la bête qui lâcha un cri de douleur et s'arrêta à mi-chemin de sa cible pour secouer sa tête.

D'un coup de patte, il délogea Heather qui valsa à travers la pièce et heurta le mur. Elle couina de douleur. Puis, constatant que le loup-garou avait de nouveau toute son attention sur les deux garçons, elle revint à la charge malgré la douleur. Cette fois, elle le mordit violemment à l'une de ses pattes, si bien qu'il hurla.

Puis, sans attendre qu'il la déloge de sa prise, elle s'enfuit à toute vitesse en priant pour qu'il la prenne en chasse. Elle ne se retourna pas, le bruit d'une course effrénée derrière elle était suffisant pour qu'elle sache qu'il la poursuivait. Elle n'avait plus qu'à faire abstraction de la douleur et à tenir jusqu'à la forêt interdite... ou bien elle serait le dîner de cette créature.

* * *

Severus se releva sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout était flou dans son esprit. Regulus l'avait tiré en arrière et puis tout s'était enchaîné si vite. Regulus l'aida à se remettre sur pieds mais ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer suite à la douleur diffuse qui envahit soudain son épaule gauche. Heather était tombée de son lit ou bien devait-il vraiment s'inquiéter ?

\- Mais qu'avez-vous fait triple buses ! s'écria une voix qui surprit les deux acolytes.

Devant eux, à la place de l'imposant chien noir, se trouvait Sirius. Quelques secondes plus tard, le cerf devint James Potter et le rat ne prit d'autre forme que celle de Peter Pettigrow.

\- Cet idiot t'a vu sortir en pleine nuit et voulait savoir ce que tu manigançais, répondit simplement Regulus.

\- Quelle brillante idée, railla James. Crétins ! Maintenant on a un loup-garou en liberté !

\- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte, fit Sirius paniqué. Il va la tuer !

Regulus ne fut pas le seul à lever un sourcil sous l'incompréhension de la situation. La bête était partie, personne ne risquait plus rien à cette heure... à part cette boule de poils en furie qui les avait sauvé.

\- Qui ? demandèrent en même temps Severus et James avant de se lancer un regard noir mutuel.

Regulus comprit alors les paroles de son frère et sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie n'était pas dû à une possible chute de Heather de son lit.

\- C'était elle, n'est-ce pas ? Le petit renard, c'était elle !

Sirius le fixa dans les yeux. La détresse dans son regard fut une réponse suffisante. Regulus quitta la pièce immédiatement et se précipita dans le tunnel par lequel Heather s'était enfuie, la bête sur ses talons. Elle était un animagus... pourquoi ne l'avait il pas compris tout de suite ? Il avait pourtant senti sa présence durant tout le trajet. Et puis elle s'était interposée pour le sauver. _Tiens bon, je t'en pris_...

* * *

Heather sortit du tunnel sans se retourner et fonça vers la forêt interdite. Elle fit un écart et évita de justesse de se faire écraser par la bête enragée qui la poursuivait. Elle fonça de nouveau en priant de tenir encore un moment. Son épaule lui faisait souffrir le martyre. Elle était sûrement disloquée après sa rencontre quelque peu brutale avec le mur de la cabane dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée.

Arrivée dans la forêt, elle grimpa au premier arbre qu'elle put atteindre. Elle entendit la bête griffer le tronc de l'arbre de ses griffes. Elle entendit un craquement et s'affola. L'arbre commença à chuter et elle eut tout juste le temps de sauter sur la branche de larbre suivant. Elle échappa à la mâchoire du loup-garou et entendit son claquement à quelques millimètres de son ventre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une silhouette recouverte de fourrure noir fonça dans le loup-garou qui alla rencontrer le tronc de l'arbre dans lequel elle s'était refugiée. Elle haletait alors qu'elle regardait en bas pour voir qui venait d'entrer dans la danse. Le chien noir qu'elle avait vu dans la cabane. Il venait la sauver.

Le chien se retrouva bientôt en mauvaise posture. Heather calcula son coup avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de bondir sur l'épaule du loup-garou dans laquelle elle enfonça ses crocs pour l'empêcher de griffer son sauveur.

Il l'attrapa l'envoya à terre et se retourna vers le plus menaçant de ses ennemis : le chien. Elle se ramassa et bondit de nouveau pour être ceuillie en plein vol par la patte griffue de la bête. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise et de douleur avant de perdre connaissance alors qu'elle tombait plus loin.

* * *

Meliorne releva la tête, intrigué par le rafus qui semblait déranger la tranquillité de la forêt. Firenze vint se place à ses côtés, tout aussi surpris que lui. D'un regard, ils se mirent en route vers la source de toute cette débandade.

A peine furent-ils arrivés qu'une forme vint terminer sa course vers eux. Meliorne attrapa la boule de poil qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. Il examina la jeune inconsciente dans ses bras, en pestant contre le fait qu'elle n'avait pas écouté ses mises en garde. Elle respirait mais souffrait d'une blessure assez sérieuse. Les griffes du loup-garou s'étaient enfoncées dans ses chairs et la parcouraient de son cou jusqu'à son flanc.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? s'inquiéta Firenze.

\- Elle devrait s'en sortir, répondit-il en la lui passant délicatement.

Meliorne prit son arc afin de tirer une flèche en direction de la bête en furie. Il la manqua de peu, mais cette flèche eut pour effet de dissuader le loup-garou d'attaquer et de lui faire prendre la fuite.

Quand il fut certain que le danger était écarté, il baissa son arc et posa son regard sur le chien noir qui changea de forme pour laisser un sorcier leur faire face. Ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit et ses yeux gris le fixèrent sans animosité. Meliorne remarqua que son regard était plutôt attiré par la petite renarde bien mal en point. Meliorne se remit en garde quand il entendit le bruit d'une brindille casser sous le poids de nouveaux arrivants.

\- Sirius ! s'exclama un autre en accourant avec soulagement. Où est-il ?

\- Il s'est enfui dans la forêt, répondit-il en grimaçant, la main sur ses côtes.

Son ami l'observa avec inquiétude. Il ne semblait pas être gravement blessé, mais il aurait sûrement quelques belles échimoses dans quelques heures. Il passa son bras autour de lui pour l'aider à se tenir debout et le soutenir. Tandis que l'autre se tenait maladroitement à leurs côtés.

Le dernier intrus s'avança et Meliorne sentit un courant de magie provenir de lui. Une telle puissance à l'état brut le fit presque reculer. Sa magie semblait amener une réponse de la part de cette animagus qu'il était venu à apprécier comme une amie de la horde.

Ses longs cheveux noirs balayés par les vents et ses yeux d'un bleu métallique lui fit comprendre qu'un lien de parenté existait entre lui et cet autre sorcier qui s'appuyait contre ses amis. Pourtant, il ne nota pas une once d'inquiétude dans son regard pour cet autre inconscient.

Non, il se contenta de lui lancer un rapide regard pour déterminer si tout était sous contrôle avant de tourner son regard vers Meliorne qui continuait de le détailler, encore sous le choc d'une telle puissance magique. Il croisa son regard et y vit une telle détermination qu'il ne fut plus si surpris de l'excellent contrôle qu'il gardait sur ses émotions.

Pourtant, quand son regard se porta sur la blessée, il vit ses yeux prendre une teinte d'inquiétude, de peur même. Le flux de magie sembla se faire plus vibrant et il fut indéniable qu'il existait un lien entre ses deux là. Meliorne ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux sous le coup de la tournure tragique des événements. Il avait fallu que la prophétie prenne vie en la place de ces deux adolescents, à peine des adultes.

Le jeune homme s'inclina devant eux, respectant un protocole de politesse et de respect qu'il aurait sûrement pu occulter après ce qui venait de se passer. L'heure n'était pas au respect des coutumes.

\- Merci de l'avoir sauvée, dit-il d'une voix claire.

\- Je n'ai nul besoin de remerciement, répondit Meliorne en inclinant cependant la tête. Elle est notre amie. Mais je devine ce que le flux de magie que je sens passer entre vous deux signifie.

Il fit signe à Firenze de poser délicatement leur amie à terre. Ce dernier s'exécuta avec la plus grande des douceurs avant de s'éloigner un peu. Le sorcier s'avança alors et posa un genoux à terre avant de tendre la main vers elle. Le flux de magie sembla exploser et Meliorne en eut presque le souffle coupé.

* * *

Heather sembla reprendre connaissance alors que son corps reprenait sa véritable forme. Elle hurla de douleur en sentant de nouveau cette douleur que l'inconscience avait occulté. Elle tendit la main et quelqu'un l'attrapa et la serra avec douceur. Elle sentit une vague l'apaiser.

Sa vue sembla réussir à se focaliser sur la personne près d'elle, mais elle savait déjà de qui il s'agissait. Elle sentit une main se glisser dans ses cheveux avec douceur pour déposer sa tête sur ses cuisses.

\- Heather !

Cette voix... elle la reconnaissait aussi. Un autre visage arriva dans son champ de vision. Elle aurait dû continuer de lui en vouloir, mais la vérité, c'est qu'à cet instant elle n'avait pas la force de haïr qui que ce soit. Son regard se reposa sur celui qui semblait la maintenir ancrée dans la réalité.

\- Regulus... J'ai froid... souffla-t-elle, épuisée.

\- Ça va aller, Heather. Je te le promets, murmura-t-il avant de passer un bras sous ses jambes et de se relever. Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie... Je suis désolé...

Le reste de ses paroles se perdirent dans l'inconscience. La seule chose qu'elle sentit fut les bras de Regulus la serrer contre lui et ses cheveux caresser ses joues. Puis... le trou noir.

* * *

Le premier signe qu'elle sortait de l'inconscience, fut les bruits de voix qui semblaient raisonner dans sa tête. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais elle n'en avait pas encore la force. Son corps lui semblait fait de plomb à tel point qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir faire l'effort de bouger.

\- ... Si vous ne nous aviez pas suivi, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! faisait une voix furieuse.

\- Si tu ne faisais pas tant de mauvais coups, Black, on n'aurait jamais pris la peine de le faire, répondit une voix glaciale qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Severus.

\- On ? releva Regulus d'une telle façon que Heather pouvait presque voir son visage sceptique avec un de ses élégants sourcils relevés.

\- Tu y étais aussi, non ? répliqua Severus.

\- Parce que tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix, fut la réponse calme et pragmatique de Regulus.

Elle entendit ensuite des bruits de pas furieux. Apparemment Severus venait de partir se calmer les nerfs dehors. Judicieux. Car si Madame Pomfresh était là, mieux valait ne pas trop faire de boucan près de ses patients. Sinon le resultat serait pour le moins fâcheux.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle va s'en remettre ? fit une voix complètement transformée par le chagrin et la culpabilité.

\- Elle est forte, Remus, tenta de le réconforter James. Elle va s'en remettre.

Une main se posa sur la sienne. Ce simple contact suffit à lui redonner un souffle d'énergie. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle fut aveuglée par la lumière trop vive qui lui brûla un moment les rétines. Puis elle s'y habitua lentement pour enfin parvenir à poser les yeux sur Regulus.

\- Il me semblait que foncer sans réfléchir était un très Gryffondorien, et non Serpentard, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Dit celle qui a sauté les deux pieds dans les ennuis, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Tu y étais déjà avant moi, il me semble, remarqua-t-elle en levant un sourcil, ce qui la fit grimacer de douleur.

\- Tu ne devrais pas trop bouger, commenta-t-il en lâchant sa main et en se détournant d'elle pour quitter l'infirmerie.

Elle soupira intérieurement. Elle croyait pourtant que lui sauver la vie les aurait un peu rapprochés, mais il semblait que non. Quel ingrat ! Elle en eut presque envie de pleurer, tient. Elle s'était quand même mise en grand danger pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Et il s'en allait comme ça après un bref échange de boutades.

\- Quel toupet ! s'exclama James le regard fixé sur les portes de l'infirmerie. Alors qu'il a passé la nuit prostré à son chevet.

Heather dut faire un grand effort pour cacher sa surprise. Alors Regulus était resté tout ce temps près d'elle ? Ça pour une surprise ! Elle aurait pu passer encore de longues minutes à s'émerveiller de ce fait mais un visage entra dans son champ de vision. Remus.

\- Heather... je suis tellement désolé, souffla-t-il avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Heather en fut émue. Ce pauvre Remus. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne gentiment et lui sourit malgré la douleur diffuse dans tout son côté gauche. Elle avait vraiment dû l'échapper belle. Elle ignorait encore l'étendue des dégâts.

\- C'était donc ça, ce secret que tu me cachais, dit-elle doucement.

Elle sentit la honte s'emparer du regard de Remus qui commençait déjà à se détourner pour s'en aller. Elle raffermit sa prise sur la main de ce dernier, le retenant par ce simple geste et ramenant sur elle son regard.

\- Remus, comment as-tu pu croire que ce secret là m'empêcherait d'être ton amie ?! le fustigea-t-elle. Je pensais que tu avais un minimum de jugeote...

\- Je suis désolé ! J'avais tant peur d'être rejeté, de voir ton regard changer...

\- Remus !

Il se figea devant le ton sans appel de son amie et stoppa son flux de parole qui en devenait complètement déluré. C'était incroyable cette manie qu'il avait de se répendre en excuses alors qu'il n'y était pour rien.

\- Ce que tu es ne changera jamais le fait que tu es mon ami. J'aurais aimé que tu me le dise avant d'y être confrontée de cette manière, regretta-t-elle. J'espère ne pas t'avoir fais trop de mal.

\- Heather... qui de nous deux se tient allongé dans un lit d'hôpital ? remarqua-t-il.

Cette répartie eut le mérite de la faire rire, ce qui sembla soulager la conscience de Remus. Elle voyait déjà ses épaules s'alléger d'un fardeau qu'il avait toujours porté en sa présence. Au moins il avait James et Sirius sur qui compter. Peter semblait plus suivre le mouvement qu'autre chose. Elle était persuadée qu'à la première occasion il s'enfuirait sans demander son reste.

\- Excellent sens de l'observation, comme toujours. Remus, reprit-elle sérieusement. Je ne veux plus que tu gardes tes souffrances pour toi sans m'en parler. Je veux être là pour toi. Promets-moi que tu ne douteras plus de moi.

\- Je te le promets, souffla-t-il en serrant ses doigts autour de sa main.

Elle tourna la tête avec raideur vers les trois autres garçons qui attendaient en silence. Peter ne la regardait même pas, Sirius semblait incertain du comportement à adopter et James semblait vouloir lui parler avec ses yeux.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des emmerdeurs, tous autant que vous êtes, soupira-t-elle. Je devrais vous détester pour m'avoir fait tant de mal, et je ne parle pas de toi Remus ! insista-t-elle. Pourtant... vous me manquez, avoua-t-elle.

\- Toi aussi tu nous manque, souffla James. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir laissé mes préjugés dépasser le bon sens. J'aimerais tout effacer et repartir de zéro, mais ce n'est pas possible alors... on peut peut-être essayer de repartir sur le bon pied ? demanda-t-il hésitant.

Voir James Potter, le plus insolent et charismatique des sorciers de Gryffondor paraître si hésitant et dépourvu de ses moyens était une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir de son vivant. Pourtant il était là, moins sûr de lui et plus mature. Au moins avait-il appris de ses erreurs. Elle devrait peut-être remercier Lily pour ça.

\- Viens-là gros nigaud, le charia-t-elle en lui tendant sa main libre.

Il ne se fit pas prier et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise que Regulus avait désertée. Elle lui sourit, les larmes au bord des yeux. Puis elle tourna son regard vers Sirius que Peter avait déserté en prétextant être fatigué et avoir besoin de dormir. Sirius était sûrement celui qui craignait le plus de ne pas être pardonné. Et à juste titre puisqu'il avait été celui des trois à être le plus proche d'elle et dont l'abandon lui avait fait le plus de mal.

\- Tu comptes rester planté là longtemps ? demanda-t-elle en fichant son regard dans le sien. Sirius ! l'interpela-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons. Ramène tes fesses ici avant que je ne perde patience.

Il ferma les yeux avec ce qui ressembla à un soupir de soulagement et s'avança pour venir s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de ses jambes. Elle lui sourit et tout sembla être pardonné entre les quatre amis. James lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait manqué et comment sa relation avec Lily évoluait, Sirius, lui, lui demanda les sensations qu'elles ressentait à être un animagus ce qui les emmena vers une conversation pleine d'anecdotes sur chacune de leur initiation.

\- La première fois qu'il y a eu un changement sur Sirius, il a été tellement choqué qu'il est resté avec ses oreilles de chien pendant plus de trois heures avant de finalement réussir à se calmer, expliqua James.

\- La ramène pas trop Cornedru ! Toi tu t'es coincé les bois dans un arbre à ta première transformation, répliqua Sirius.

\- Et toi Heather ? demanda Remus, curieux. Comment s'est passée ta première transformation ?

Heather se remémora cet événement qui lui semblait à ce jour si loin alors que ce n'était pas si ancien. Elle aurait aimé avoir des anecdotes marrantes à leur raconter à ce sujet. Mais malheureusement, c'était plutôt triste. Contrairement à eux qui avaient été ensemble à chaque moment, elle, elle avait été seule. Personne avec qui fêter son succès... jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir grand chose d'hilarant à vous raconter sur ma première transformation. Cependant, je peux vous parler de ma première rencontre avec les centaures.

Avec ces simples mots, elle eut toute leur attention. Elle leur raconta tout, jusqu'au moindre détail dont elle pouvait se souvenir. Ce qu'elle avait vu, ressenti, entendu... La chaleur du feu autour duquel ils avaient passé la soirée. La gentillesse et l'attention dont faisait preuve Meliorne, et l'intrépidité et l'insolence de Firenze. Ces deux amis là qui, sans remplacer Sirius, James ou Remus, lui avaient apporté du réconfort, du baume sur le coeur.

\- C'est une belle aventure, déclara Remus. J'aurais aimé pouvoir la vivre avec toi.

\- Nous vivrons les prochaines aventures ensemble, sourit-elle en posant sa main sur le drap. Enfin... si d'aventure vous m'acceptez parmi vous.

James leva les yeux au ciel comme pour lui signifier l'absurdité de ses paroles avant de poser sa main sur la sienne et de lui faire un grand sourire. Cette fille était un cadeau, elle était pour lui la soeur qu'il aurait rêvé d'avoir. Une soeur avec laquelle il avait ses désaccords, avec laquelle il se disputait... mais par dessus tout, une soeur avec laquelle il se réconciliait et en qui il pouvait avoir confiance.

\- Je croyais que tu ne le demanderais jamais.

\- Bienvenu dans notre fratrie, Maraudeuse, sourit Sirius. Il ne te manquera plus que le nom pour aller avec ta jolie fourrure, conclut-il en posant sa main sur la pile qui se formait.

\- Un pour tous et tous pour un, plaisanta Remus en posant à son tour sa main sur les leurs.

Ils élevèrent ensemble leurs mains en rigolant, heureux de cette amitié retrouvée, et évitant de penser à l'avenir sombre qui leur tendait les bras.

* * *

 _ **Fin du Vingt-Deuxième Chapitre**_


	23. Chapitre 23 - Un allié imprévu

**Je sais que ça fait un long moment que je n'ai pas mis à jour mes histoires. Mea Culpa ! Mais avec les épreuves d'admissibilité du CAPES d'anglais** **(que j'ai réussies ;D), les examens du Master 2 et mon boulot étudiant, je n'avais pas trop le temps d'écrire ni de mettre en forme et de relire pour corriger les fautes.**

 **Mais voilà donc la suite des aventures de Heather et Regulus.**

 **Je vous préviens cependant que, les oraux du CAPES arrivant à grand pas, il est possible que je ne publie pas rapidement après ce chapitre. Soyez donc patientes, vous connaîtrez le fin mot de l'histoire, c'est promis ! Nous avons d'ailleurs encore un long chemin à faire. ;)**

 **Comme toujours, vos commentaires sont les bienvenus et me feront plaisir sans oublier de me motiver. Je vous dis donc à toutes : A bientôt et merci de votre fidélité ! ;) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

 _Un allié imprévu_

* * *

Les journées paraissaient de plus en plus interminables pour Heather qui, malgré toutes ses suppliques, demeurait enfermée dans l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh craignait que ses blessures cachent des complications et ce même après avoir effectué des examens poussés.

Heather avait pu admirer durant un bref moment l'étendue des dégâts : trois longues estafilades partaient du bas de sa mâchoire et continuaient sur tout son côté gauche jusqu'à sa cuisse. Autant dire que Remus ne l'avait pas ratée. Normalement, de telles blessures auraient dû guérir avec un sortilège et quelques potions, mais elles avaient été infligée par un loup-garou. D'où la très grande prudence et la constante surveillance dont elle était l'objet.

Lily et Lucinda étaient passées la voir juste après les Maraudeurs. Elles avaient attendu dans le couloir le temps que tout sois réglé entre eux. Elles s'étaient montrées heureuses d'apprendre que leur amitié s'était renouée. Au moins une chose de positive résultant de cet événement.

Elles n'avaient pas pu rester très longtemps puisqu'elles visitaient entre deux cours. Heather se retrouva de nouveau seul avec un livre que Lily lui avait apporté pour passer le temps. Heather lui en était reconnaissante. Toutefois, elle n'eut plus grand chose d'autre à faire après avoir terminé sa lecture et Madame Pomfresh refusant de la laisser se dégourdir les jambes.

C'est durant cet argument que Dumbledore fit son entrée. Heather l'accueillit avec un sourire qui lui causa une vive douleur du côté gauche. Madame Pomfresh la regarda avec cette expression de "Je te l'avais bien dis" qui lui tapa immédiatement sur les nerfs.

\- Cette année n'est pas très douce avec toi ma fille, souffla Dumbledore en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Je survivrais, plaisanta-t-elle en pausant sa main sur la sienne. Je suis une battante.

\- C'est bien cela qui m'inquiète, Heather. Promets-moi de ne rien faire d'irréfléchi à l'avenir.

Heather ne comprit pas ce qui inquiétait tant ce père adoptif qui lui avait appris tant de choses. Il était la raison pour laquelle elle était si en avance sur les autres élèves. Il l'avait entraînée sans merci pour qu'elle sache se défendre. Et à présent il voulait qu'elle se tienne éloignée du danger ? N'avait-il pas confiance en ses capacités, en son enseignement ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de répéter les mêmes erreurs si c'est ce que tu veux dire, répondit-elle en soupirant. Mais si je ne m'étais pas interposée, Regulus...

Sa voix se brisa. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Le contrecoup se faisait soudain ressentir. Merlin, qu'elle avait eu peur pour lui ! Sa seule et unique pensée à ce moment avait été "Par pitié, pas lui !" S'il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit... Elle ne comprenait pas elle-même ce sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti, ni ce qu'elle ressentait à présent.

\- Je sais, Heather. Tu as agi d'instinct pour protéger l'autre moitié de toi-même. Si je suis correcte, vos âmes et votre magie devraient à présent être à peu près totalement imprégnées.

\- Comment puis-je le détester en sachant que... J'ai besoin de lui... Plus que l'air que je respire ou que la lumière du soleil... Cette sensation de dépendre totalement de lui est énervante.

\- Vous êtes encore bien jeunes tous deux, expliqua Dumbledore. Le fait que ce lien ce soit installé entre vous reste pour moi un mystère, mais il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il est réel. Tout arrive pour une raison, Heather. J'ai le pressentiment que vous allez être confrontés à de grands dangers...

\- D'où ta demande que je me montre prudente.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et Heather soupira. Elle se demanda un instant si elle ne devait pas mettre son père au courant de la prophétie qui les désignait tous deux, Regulus et elle. Mais quelque chose sembla la retenir. Peut-être n'était-ce pas le bon moment. Elle se contenta de lui sourire et lui souhaita une bonne journée quand il dut repartir à ses obligations.

Quand les portes se refermèrent, Heather se sentit de nouveau extrêmement seule. Tous ses amis étaient en cours, son père avaient des obligations, madame Pomfresh avait besoin de dormir après avoir veillé sur elle pendant des heures... Elle soupira et s'appuya un peu plus contre ses oreillers. Elle sentait la détresse la prendre peu à peu et un mal-être s'installer dans son coeur. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était d'essayer de contenir ses larmes.

* * *

Regulus comptait les minutes avant la fin du cours. Les runes anciennes étaient pourtant passionnantes pour lui, mais il sentait la détresse de Heather. Et tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était de se précipiter auprès d'elle pour soulager son mal-être. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire ainsi, aux vues de tous. Seul le directeur, Remus, Heather et sans doute un ou deux professeurs et lui savaient pour leur condition unique. Et il ne pensait pas que le professeur de runes anciennes en fasse partie. Sans compter toutes la classe qui ne cesserait de jazzer à son sujet s'il ne réfléchissait pas avant d'agir. Une rumeur était déjà bien assez suffisante. Mieux valait ne pas donner aux autres de quoi la vérifier.

Quand le cours prit fin, il fit en sorte de ranger consciencieusement ses livres sans marquer une précipitation particulière afin de ne pas éveiller trop les soupçons. Après tout, il était très souvent le dernier à sortir de ce cours.

Alors qu'il terminait de ranger ses affaires, il fut surpris par le regard de son professeur qui, une fois seul avec lui dans la salle, s'approcha. Regulus comprit à son regard inquiet qu'il savait quelque chose.

\- Mr. Black. Je sais que faire profil bas est sûrement la solution la plus avisée. Mais je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de vous hâter vers cet endroit où on a besoin de vous. Vous n'arriverez pas à vous concentrer ni à être à ce que vous faites aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il. Assurez-vous de suivre votre instinct.

Le professeur se détourna pour retourner à son bureau où des parchemins tapissaient le vieux meuble dans un désordre impossible à décrire. Regulus eut comme une révélation. Ce professeur savait quelque chose à propos de ce lien, et pas seulement à propos de Heather et lui. Il prit son sac et se rapprocha en vitesse.

\- Que savez-vous ? s'enquit-il tout bas.

Le professeur releva les yeux vers lui. Cet homme était un érudit. Il ne savait certes pas tout puisque les runes sur le bracelet de Heather avaient été pour lui un mystère. Mais ça ne signifiait cependant pas qu'il soit ignorant sur d'autres sujets. Il semblait le jauger comme s'il cherchait à savoir s'il était suffisamment digne d'être le réceptacle d'un savoir bien précieux.

\- Je sais ce que peu savent à ce sujet, souffla-t-il. Mon ancêtre a été dans votre position, expliqua-t-il. Le fait que vous soyez si jeune, trop peut-être, constitue un vrai mystère. Toutefois, ça ne change rien au fonctionnement de la chose.

\- Que devons-nous faire ?

\- Jouer de prudence, l'avertit-il immédiatement. Des êtres malintentionnés pourraient tenter de se servir de ce lien comme une emprise sur vous. N'ayez plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre. Soyez fusionnels... Ne gardez rien pour vous, partagez... Ce que vous faites n'est désormais plus de votre seul ressort, mais également du sien. Vous êtes à présent une seule et même âme... du moins vous le serez tôt ou tard.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il l'encouragea à se dépêcher. Plus l'attente serait longue, plus la détresse grandirait. Regulus l'écouta en se jurant de revenir lui poser des questions plus tard sur tout ce qu'il savait au sujet du lien qui les unissait.

Il se montra prudent afin de ne pas être remarqué par qui que ce soit lorsqu'il se rendit à l'infirmerie. Il croisa Severus sur le chemin qui semblait revenir de l'endroit précis où lui-même se rendait. Il lui adressa un léger signe de la tête et s'assura qu'il était parti avant de rentrer dans l'infirmerie. Pour l'instant, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait se fier à son camarade au sujet de Heather et lui. Il laissa la porte se refermer alors qu'il marchait déjà à grand pas vers la jeune fille qui imprégnait ses pensées.

Quand elle tourna la tête vers lui, ses larmes furent comme une lame plantée dans son coeur. Se sachant seul avec elle dans l'infirmerie, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Suivant son instinct comme on le lui avait conseillé, il laissa tomber son sac avec ses livres et se pencha sur elle. Il vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec impatience tout en glissant sa main sur la nuque de cette sorcière qui le rendait fou.

Un élan de bonheur le prit quand elle répondit avec ardeur à son étreinte en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Il la teint dans ses bras encore un long moment avant que, finalement, elle soit de nouveau en possession de tous ses moyens.

A ce moment, Regulus décida de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ramenant la chaise près de son lit. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Le simple fait d'être près l'un de l'autre était suffisant. Alors il sortit un livre de son sac et commença à le lire. Heather ouvrit des yeux ronds quand elle le reconnut. Le même livre qu'elle n'avait de cesse de lire avant de devenir un animagus.

\- J'ignorais que ce sujet t'intéressait, souffla-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, sans rien dire. Dans son regard elle pouvait presque lire le fond de ses pensées. Il voulait devenir un animagus pour pouvoir la protéger si le cas se présentait. Il voulait s'améliorer. Non pour lui, mais pour elle. Ce simple fait la toucha bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu faire par le passé.

\- Je vais te dire, si tu désires apprendre cet art, je t'aiderai. Toutefois, ce n'est pas sans risque, lui dit-elle en tentant de se redresser dans son lit avant de grimacer de douleur.

Regulus ferma son livre et lui vint en aide. Il put poser les yeux sur son bras, entouré d'une bande sur toute la longueur. Un pansement recouvrait la partie basse de son visage et son cou était caché par un autre bandage. Il devinait que tout son côté gauche devait avoir reçu le même traitement. Il reporta son regard sur son visage et croisa ses yeux pleins de volonté, refusant la pitié.

\- D'accord. Enseigne-moi cet art et je continuerai à t'enseigner le mien, dit-il en reprenant sa place sur sa chaise.

\- Marché conclu, décida-t-elle en tendant sa main droite vers lui.

Regulus ne lâcha pas son regard alors qu'il attrapait sa main dans la sienne avant de la recouvrir de l'autre avec tendresse. Les mots de son professeur de runes lui revinrent à l'esprit : "N'ayez plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre. Soyez fusionnels... Ne gardez rien pour vous, partagez... Ce que vous faites n'est désormais plus de votre seul ressort, mais également du sien."

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il commença à lui parler. Il était grand temps qu'il apprenne qui elle était, qu'il la connaisse. Il était grand temps qu'ils s'apprennent l'un et l'autre.

* * *

La porte de l'infirmerie se referma. Sirius s'y appuya avec un soupir de résignation. Jusqu'à présent il avait encore pu prétendre dans son fort intérieur qu'il n'y avait rien de concret entre Regulus et Heather. Mais après les avoir vus, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans un baiser fougueux... Il ne pouvait plus jouer l'ignorance.

Il s'éloigna, décidant de leur laisser ce moment d'intimité. Après tout, c'était ce dont elle avait besoin. Il était celui dont elle avait besoin... pas lui. Ses pas le menèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch, désert à cette heure où tout le monde devait se précipiter dans les couloirs pour arriver à l'heure en cours.

Il s'allongea sur l'herbe et soupira. Heather ne pourrait jamais être plus qu'une amie. Mais au moins, il faisait de nouveau partie de sa vie et ce simple fait le réjouissait. Non seulement elle les avait pardonnés, lui et James, mais en plus, elle était maintenant un membre à part entière dans leur petite bande.

Il sentit la présence de quelqu'un à quelques pas de lui et se redressa sur ses coudes pour découvrir l'identité de ce nouvel arrivant qui se tenait face au vent. Remus s'approcha pour s'asseoir à côté de lui en silence. Sirius n'en était que plus étonné. Pourquoi son ami, le plus sérieux d'entre eux, ne se trouvait-il pas en cours avec tout le monde ?

\- Que se passe-t-il Remus ? s'enquit-il.

\- Quelque chose me chiffonne, soupira-t-il. Je n'ose pas en parler à James depuis qu'il a enfin réussi à se rapprocher de Lily. Je ne veux pas gâcher son bonheur...

Sirius s'assit en remontant un genou pour y appuyer son bras d'un air décontracté. Ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas car, quand Remus avait cette expression là sur le visage, celle de quelqu'un qui se débat avec ses idées sombres, il ne s'agissait jamais de quelque chose d'insignifiant.

\- Raconte, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu sais comme Heather semble toujours... sur ses gardes quand Peter est dans le coin... commença-t-il avant de se mordiller la lèvre.

Il n'osait pas continuer le fond de sa pensée et Sirius devinait que ce qu'il allait apprendre n'allait pas lui plaire. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas laisser Remus seul face à ses craintes. Ce n'était pas digne d'amis inséparables. Et puis... maintenant qu'il y repensait, ce qu'il disait était tout à fait vrai.

\- Oui, dit-il pour l'encourager à continuer.

\- Eh bien... Ça va peut-être te paraître idiot, mais...

-Bon sang, Remus, crache le morceau !

\- La forme animagus de Heather est une espèce de renard. Ils ont un très bon instinct. Ce que je veux dire c'est que... elle ne se méfierait pas s'il n'y avait pas de raisons. Et puis... tu as vu comme Peter s'est braqué quand on a parlé d'elle et de ton frère ? C'est étrange.

Sirius tenta de se remémorer les divers moments ou Peter et Heather avaient été en contact. Généralement, Heather l'évitait tout simplement. Pourtant elle n'avait jamais rien dit contre lui. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas de Peter. Il avait été le premier à dire du mal d'elle après leur mésentente. Peter se sentait-il en danger quand elle était proche d'eux ?

\- Étrange, en effet. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui peut causer cette inimitié. En as-tu parlé avec elle ? Avec Peter ?

\- Non. Heather est encore en rétablissement et Peter... quelque chose me dit que si elle se méfie de lui, il ne serait pas judicieux de lui en parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? s'enquit Sirius qui trouvait ses arguments tout à fait valables.

\- Je pense que, pour le moment, il faut ouvrir l'oeil. Je n'aime pas me dire qu'un ami de toujours comme Peter ne mérite pas notre confiance, mais là encore, Heather n'a jamais menti et son instinct est généralement sans faille.

Sirius réfléchit un instant. Il était désagréable de douter d'un ami, mais avec ce que Remus venait de pointer du doigt, il devait avouer que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Peter. Heather n'avait jamais menti, que ce soit dans ses paroles ou dans ses actions. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Si Heather se méfiait, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Une raison qu'ils devaient découvrir d'eux-même, car il était certain qu'elle ne leur dirait rien.

\- Très bien, on va devoir agir avec subtilité et surveiller Peter. Si il y a danger, ça ne peut pas venir de Heather. Il nous faudra trouver une façon discrète pour nous retrouver seuls et faire le point.

\- Quelque chose comme un mot à glisser dans une phrase anodine, ou bien un signe discret ?

Ce fut Sirius qui décréta le code secret qui se verrai effectué en deux parties. Le premier devrait caresser son sourcil gauche et le deuxième répondrait en se frottant le nez pour l'affirmatif ou le menton pour le négatif. Si la réponse était le premier cas, ils devaient se retrouver dès que possible dans la cabane hurlante, dans le deuxième cas, ils devaient continuer à observer Peter avec discrétion.

* * *

Les jours et les semaines passèrent, se ressemblant sans aucun espoir d'inattendu. Regulus trouvait toujours le moyen de venir visiter Heather. Ils pouvaient ainsi avancer ensembles : lui dans son chemin vers sa forme animagus et elle vers un esprit hermétique à toute intrusion. En revanche, ils parlaient peu de leurs centres d'intérêts, de ce qu'ils aimaient ou au contraire détestaient.

Ce fut lors d'un de ces moments dans le calme que conférait l'infirmerie que Regulus poussa un long soupir. Heather lui lança un regard intrigué en se demandant si ce soupir était destiné à sa façon de le guider dans son apprentissage ou bien s'il y avait autre chose.

\- Il y a quelque chose dont tu aimerais me faire part ? demanda-t-elle en fermant son livre tout en le fixant avec attention.

\- Plutôt un événement que je souhaiterai pouvoir éviter... marmonna-t-il.

En voyant le regard plein d'interrogation de celle pour qui il se devait de ne plus avoir aucun secret, il relata la réception de l'invitation aux fiançailles de sa cousine quelques temps auparavant et l'arrivée imminente de la date en question.

\- Et j'imagine qu'on attend de toi que tu t'y présentes avec une sorcière digne du nom des Black, supposa-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète, mais plutôt de voir ma mère se vanter du fait que je fasse partie d'un lien particulier, expliqua-t-il en lui lançant un regard entendu.

Heather ne put s'empêcher de penser que, en effet, ce serait tout à fait attendu venant de Lady Black avec ses envies de toujours être supérieure aux autres concernant sa famille tant dans la pureté du sang que dans le pouvoir qu'il apportait ainsi que la dignité qui allait avec. Heather aurait donné cher pour voir l'expression de Lady Black quand elle découvrirait que la personne liée à son fils, et dont elle ne manquerait pas de vanter le lien en question, n'était autre que cette "sale sang-de-bourbe" qu'elle aurait bien aimé voir disparaître. Mais elle retint son amusement suite à cette pensée par égard pour Regulus qui n'allait certes pas vivre une soirée de tout repos.

\- Quand se déroulera cet événement ? demanda-t-elle en regardant ses mains.

Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il voit dans son regard qu'elle redoutait presque autant que lui ce soir là. Cela signifierai qu'il ne la verrait pas ce jour là et que de ce fait, elle se sentirait bien seule. Elle n'était pas encore prête à admettre de vive voix sa dépendance vis-à-vis de lui.

\- Demain. Je pars ce soir, répondit-il.

Et comme s'il savait ce qu'elle ne disait pas, il posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra avec douceur. Elle ne releva pas la tête. Elle prit une longue inspiration avant de reprendre son livre de potion. Elle avait un essai à rendre et elle ne voulait pas prendre trop de retard par rapport aux autres. Elle aurait tout le weekend pour se morfondre sur son absence, semblait-il.

\- N'en profite pas pour négliger ton entraînement d'occlumencie en mon absence, souffla-t-il avec une pointe de taquinerie qu'elle savait à présent bien reconnaître dans sa voix.

\- Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir, rétorqua-t-elle en réponse avec un sourire amusé.

Il prit ses affaires et commença à s'éloigner. Heather réprima cette sensation d'abandon qui commençait déjà à naître en elle tout en retenant sa respiration. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Regulus parla.

\- Et Heather ?

Elle releva la tête avec surprise. Il la regardait avec ce regard qu'elle voyait de plus en plus souvent sur son visage. Un regard doux, presque chaud. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ces quelques semaines avaient fait des miracles pour les rapprocher. Elle n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ils n'en étaient pas moins devenus amis en quelque sorte, échangeant volontier railleries et taquineries.

\- Tous les mots seraient inutiles, murmura-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux. A quoi bon tenter de lui cacher, elle ne savait pas encore suffisamment fermer son coeur. Le lien parvenait toujours à lui rapporter fidèlement ce qu'elle ressentait. Il lui faudrait bien plus de pratique pour maîtriser ses sentiments et ses pensées pour que le lien cesse d'être une porte grande ouverte sur son âme pour Regulus.

\- Tu ne devrais pas tarder, les cours vont bientôt se terminer, soupira-t-elle.

Regulus tourna les talons et s'en alla. Même s'ils se voyaient aussi souvent que possible, ils devaient cependant faire attention à ne pas être vus par d'autres. C'était déjà suffisamment inquiétant que les Maraudeurs soient au courant. Non qu'elle ne fasse pas confiance à Remus ou Sirius, ou encore James, mais le plus de personne au courant mettait leur secret en péril. Il était heureux que, parmi eux, seul Remus sache le fin mot de l'histoire.

* * *

Quand il mit les pieds chez lui, Regulus eut le sentiment de suffoquer. C'était surprenant de voir qu'à présent, il ne se sentait plus à l'aise dans cette maison où il avait pourtant grandi et passé toute son enfance. Non. A présent, cette maison là avait pour lui tout d'une prison, bien qu'aucun barreau ne soit visible.

L'accueil que sa mère lui réserva fut glacial au mieux. Savoir qu'il avait refusé de présenter sa future épouse durant la soirée de fiançailles avait provoqué sa colère. Il avait argumenté que cette soirée était en l'honneur de sa cousine et que, le jour où il devrait l'annoncer, ce serait lors de sa propre soirée. Walburga n'avait pas répliqué, mais elle ne décolèrait pas depuis.

Regulus passa un certain temps dans sa chambre avant de descendre pour entrer dans la bibliothèque. Son père s'y trouvait, en pleine lecture d'un livre que Regulus ne connaissait pas. Quand il parcourut les étagères des yeux, le doigt caressant la tranche des livres à mesure qu'il se déplaçait, Orion leva les yeux et le suivit du regard.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, Regulus, lança-t-il alors.

Regulus s'immobilisa, le livre à moitié sorti de la rangée. Il tourna la tête vers son père en forçant un masque impassible. Orion posa le livre à côté de lui avant de joindre ses mains. Regulus décida qu'il vallait mieux se plier à sa volonté et abandonna le livre qu'il était venu chercher pour venir s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, face à son père.

Toutefois, il décida qu'il était plus prudent d'attendre que son père parle le premier. Il demeura donc immobile en affichant un air imperturbable emprunt d'une sérénité qu'il était bien loin de ressentir. Les secondes semblèrent se muer en minutes et, dans le miasme de crainte qui faisait rage dans son esprit, il parvint à entendre, comme venant d'un endroit très lointain, l'horloge qui se mit à émettre une série de coup avant de reprendre l'imperturbable tic tac du temps qui passe.

\- Parle-moi de cette Heather Dumbledore, demanda alors Orion en le fixant avec insistance comme pour se préparer à relever tout élément dénotant un manque de sincérité.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda-t-il en obtant pour un air détaché frôlant le désintéressement.

\- La vérité sur cette relation que tu entretiens avec elle et que tu essayes si mal de cacher, lâcha-t-il d'un ton froid.

Regulus grimaça intérieurement. Il savait pourtant, avec tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement que cela finirait indubitablement par remonter vers les mauvaises oreilles. Toutefois, ce risque faisait parti de ceux qu'il était près à prendre pour elle. Mais le prix risquait d'être élevé. S'il continuait à se montrer aussi négligent, leur lien n'aurait bientôt plus rien de secret et ce serait la porte ouverte au chantage pour faire pression sur lui.

\- Il n'y a aucune relation entre elle et moi, mentit-il avec un aplomb étonnant. Je ne fauterais pas avec une sorcière aussi indigne de mon sang, ajouta-t-il comme pour donner du poids à sa déclaration.

Orion ne fut cependant pas dupe et Regulus le comprit bien en voyant son regard s'obscurcir. Puis il soupira en fermant les yeux. Orion sembla abandonner son masque rigide et froid au profit d'un visage emplit d'inquiétude.

\- Il va falloir faire mieux que ça si tu espères tromper tes comparses, Regulus. Dès que cela touche cette sorcière, tu perds toute contenance.

Regulus baissa la tête. Il savait que son père disait vrai. Regulus se sentait démuni chaque fois que Heather était en question. Il souhaitait tellement la protéger qu'il en oubliait d'être convainquant. A ce compte, autant tout dire de vive voix au seigneur noir et en finir.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide et encore moins aveugle. Lady Black peut bien préférer se voiler la face tant qu'elle veut par excès de fierté, moi je sais. C'est avec elle que tu es lié.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il finalement.

\- Alors il te faudra être plus convainquant que ça si tu souhaites la protéger, asséna-t-il sévèrement.

Regulus prit la réprimande avec diligence. Cependant, la réaction de son père ne cessait de l'étonner. Il aurait imaginé plus de fureur suite à cette annonce, pourtant il semblait aussi calme que faire se peut compte tenu de la situation.

\- Je m'étonne de ne pas vous voir empli de fureur, père.

\- Les choses sont ainsi faites. La pureté du sang est importante... mais ce lien est également gage d'une union pure, déclara-t-il en se levant pour faire quelques pas. Je te conseillerais cependant de garder cet état de fait caché aussi longtemps que possible.

Regulus acquiesça. Savoir que son père venait de lui donner ce qui se rapprochait le plus de sa bénédiction lui rendait le poids de ce lien quelque peu plus supportable. Regulus était également certain que, lorsque son père apprendrait à connaître Heather, il serait conquis par son caractère et sa façon d'être.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, vous ne direz rien à ce sujet ?

\- Non, dit-il tout simplement.

La discussion fut ainsi close et ils n'en reparlèrent plus, reprenant chacun leurs activités. Sachant son secret en bonne garde, Regulus s'en retourna dans sa chambre avec le livre qu'il était venu chercher.

Durant le peu de temps qu'il lui restait avant la réception pour les fiançailles de sa cousine, Regulus se creusa l'esprit pour rendre son aptitude à persuader et à mentir infaillible. Il fallait absolument qu'il puisse faire illusion dans ce cercle familial où tous ne juraient que par la pureté du sang et les alliances avantageuses. Même si celles-ci permettaient à la consanguinité de faire des dégâts. Bellatrix en était d'ailleurs un très bon exemple.

* * *

La réception était somptueuse. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Une douce musique d'ambiance s'élevait dans la salle de réception du manoir Malfoy où ils avaient tous été conviés. La pièce avait été finement décorée aux couleurs de leur maison et Narcissa venait de faire son entrée dans une magnifique robe. Lucius l'attendait en bas de l'escalier et lui présenta son bras dès qu'elle fut à son niveau.

L'annonce officielle de leurs fiançailles était une réussite, toutefois, Regulus ne voyait aucune chaleur dans le regard de sa cousine, et encore moins dans celui de Lucius. Il en allait souvent ainsi dans les marriages arrangés entre sang-purs. Il était évident que Narcissa n'epousait pas Lucius par amour, mais par devoir envers sa famille et son sang.

Le couple d'honneur passait d'invités en invités, discutant vaguement avec chacun d'entre eux. Bellatrix observait évoluer sa soeur avec attention, comme à l'affût d'un quelconque complot visant sa benjamine. Elle était certes dérangée, mais l'on ne pouvait pas lui retirer son affection pour Narcissa.

Regulus avait échangé quelques mots avec elle un peu plus tôt avant de s'éloigner et de retrouver Rabastan un peu plus loin. Ce dernier semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. On ne pouvait décemment pas lui jeter la pierre. Ces mondanités étaient d'un ennui renversant.

\- J'aurais pensé te voir accompagné, fit d'ailleurs celui-ci pour tromper son ennui.

\- Comme tu le vois, il n'en est rien, répondit calmement Regulus en se servant un verre.

Il sentit le regard de Rabastan suivre chacun de ses mouvements en silence. Regulus se doutait bien que Rabastan n'était pas, lui non plus, idiot. Il était aux premières loges à Poudlard pour savoir ce qu'il s'y passait et juger de sa proximité avec une certaine sorcière.

\- Je te conseille de faire attention, Regulus, souffla-t-il avec inquiétude. Beaucoup n'apprécient pas ta proximité avec cette sang-de-bourbe. D'aucun pourrait penser que tu trahis les tiens.

Regulus garda le silence tout en fixant Rabastan du regard. Ce dernier était véritablement inquiet pour lui. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment proche d'aucun Serpentard de sa maison, lui et Severus étaient ce qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus de ce qu'on appelle des amis. Toutefois, c'était la première fois que Rabastan se souciait véritablement de lui.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire, mais sache qu'il y a une bonne raison à tout ceci et qui n'a strictement rien à voir avec ce qu'on raconte, fit-il froidement. Tu me crois assez stupide pour me fourvoyer avec cette vermine ?

Les mots lui écorchèrent la bouche. Qu'il était désagréable de parler ainsi d'elle. Mais il le fallait afin de détourner les soupçons et qu'ils aient la paix. Rabastan ne sembla pas dupe et le regarda avec des yeux affligés. Toutefois il ne dit rien et la conversation sur ce sujet en resta là.

Rabastan observa un peu les invités présents et nota l'intérêt d'une jeune fille qui semblait être de leur âge, ou peut-être plus jeune. Il l'avait déjà croisée dans les couloirs de Poudlard, mais son nom ne semblait pas vouloir lui revenir en mémoire.

\- Il semblerait que tu attires l'intérêt d'une jeune personne, souffla-t-il à Regulus qui tourna la tête au même moment.

Dès qu'il posa les yeux sur elle, elle détourna le regard. Il la reconnaissait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait. Il avait dû déployer des trésors de talents pour voir Heather sans qu'elle ne le suive. Depuis quelques mois, cette sorcière le dévorait du regard et il ne savait pas comment se débarrasser d'elle sans se trahir.

\- Tu la connais ? demanda Rabastan.

\- Elle me suit partout depuis des mois, soupira-t-il. C'est Euphemia Rowle. Elle est en quatrième année à Serdaigle.

\- Un peu quelconque, mais au moins c'est une sang-pur, décréta Rabastan.

Euphemia n'était pas très jolie, non. Sa peau était claire mais mangée par des tâches de son et ses cheveux étaient ternes, d'une couleur blond un peu sale. Ses parents lui avaient sûrement conseillé d'attirer son attention à Poudlard, espérant sans doute, puisque des fiançailles ne semblaient pas encore arrangées pour lui, que leur fille pourrait être une possible partenaire.

Regulus était un peu irrité. Il devait même avouer que, même si Heather n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait jamais considéré cette fille comme une option envisageable. Certes elle était de sang-pur, mais elle manquait totalement de grâce et d'élégance. Qu'elle soit intelligente, il n'en doutait pas, mais elle faisait bien pâle figure comparée à Heather.

\- Et pas une option envisageable, conclut Regulus. Du moins pas pour moi, fit-il avec un sourire narquois. Tu es le bienvenu si tu veux tenter ta chance.

\- Très drôle, répliqua Rabastan en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point.

\- Cruel, mais je ne peux pas te contredire.

Euphemia était bien trop loin pour entendre leur conversation. Regulus n'aurait su dire si ça l'arrangeait ou non. En un sens, si elle avait su en l'entendant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, peut-être arrêterait-elle de le suivre à tout bout de champs. D'un autre côté elle pourrait également redoubler d'efforts et ça virerait au cauchemar.

Rabastan sembla comme lire dans ses pensées car il ricana un peu avant de lui donner une claque amicale dans le dos et de s'en aller vers un groupe de discussion un peu plus loin. Regulus soupira et reprit une gorgée de son breuvage tout en cherchant sa cousine de ses yeux.

Il trouva Narcissa en compagnie de sa soeur et de Lucius qui, ce soir, avait sans doute décidé de ne pas quitter sa fiancée. Il n'avait sûrement pas tort car Narcissa était tellement ravissante qu'elle ne laissait pas les autres sorciers indifférents. Ce serait de mauvais augure si l'un d'eux venait à fleurter avec elle ce soir là.

Regulus termina son verre et se dirigea vers eux. Il était temps qu'il félicite sa cousine et Lucius pour leur fiançailles et se réjouir que leur mariage ne soit plus retardé. Sur le chemin, il entendit Walburga et Druella deviser entre elles et s'arrêta en chemin. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il s'assure d'abord que sa mère ne braille pas à tout va sa situation singulière. Toutefois, il remarqua le regard de son père. Le message était clair, il assurait ses arrières. C'était une sensation étrange que de comprendre qu'on n'était plus seul et qu'on avait un allié pour nous aider.

* * *

Heather soupira pour centième fois en cinq minutes, si bien que Madame Pomfresh se sentit triste pour cette enfant qui s'ennuyait ici, à l'infirmerie, alors que ses amis étaient à Pré-au-lard. Ces derniers avaient d'ailleurs d'abord fait le choix de rester avec elle, mais Heather les avait elle-même convaincus de ne pas s'en faire et de profiter de la sortie.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Heather, ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques jours, tenta de la réconforter Madame Pomfresh en lui apportant son plateau repas.

\- C'est ce que tu m'avais dit il y a plus d'une semaine déjà, répliqué la jeune fille avec un regard peu amène.

\- Cette fois, je te promets que tu auras quitté l'infirmerie avant la fin de la semaine prochaine.

Le regard de Heather s'emplit alors d'espoir et Madame Pomfresh lui tapotta affectueusement la joue avant de se retirer pour la laisser manger tranquillement alors qu'elle-même devait se rendre à la grande salle pour déjeuner.

Heather bouda un peu son repas. Certes elle comprenait les inquiétudes de l'infirmière et donc le besoin de la garder en observation. Il fallait attendre la pleine lune suivante afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas été infecté par la lycanthropie.

Mais l'attente était longue. Ses blessures étaient toutes refermées, bien qu'elles ne soient pas toutes complètement guéries. Elle avait conscience que cela laisserait des marques à vie, mais elle ne s'en faisait pas trop. Son visage serait certes un peu moins agréable à regarder si l'on prenait en compte les trois griffures partant du bas de sa mâchoire et descendant dans son cou. Cependant, avec le sang de Vélane dans ses veines, ces trois malheureuses cicatrices n'étaient rien. Alors elle passa le reste de la journée à voir le soleil décliner par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que la nuit commence son règne sur les prochaines heures.

Et jamais les heures ne lui parurent aussi longues sans la présence de Regulus. Elle réprima l'élan d'abandon dans son coeur et ravala sa salive avant de reposer la tête sur l'oreiller pour s'efforcer de dormir un peu. Regulus reviendrait bientôt et le vide disparaîtrait aussitôt. Elle se devait d'y croire et d'être patiente. Et patiente elle serait... jusqu'à son retour.

* * *

 _ **Fin du Vingt-Quatrième Chapitre**_


	24. Chapitre 24 - Quand le désir s'en mêle

**Salut à toutes et à tous. Navrée pour cette longue attente, mais l'imagination semblait me fuir dernièrement. Tout est cependant rentré dans l'ordre et je suis fière de vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère cependant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de cette longue attente, je sais à quel point c'est rageant d'attendre la suite d'une histoire que l'on suit. C'est pourquoi je vous remercie toutes et tous de votre fidélité. Merci de continuer à me soutenir.**

 **J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience pour savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire jusqu'à maintenant ou même si vous avez des hypothèse sur quelque détail que ce soit de cette histoire. J'adore savoir ce que les personnes imaginent et s'ils arrivent à deviner ce que j'ai à l'esprit.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Chapitre 24

Quand le désir s'en mêle...

* * *

Heather prit une longue bouffée d'air frai. Qu'il était bon de pouvoir à nouveau respirer l'air frai du parc de Poudlard et de sentir la brise dans ses cheveux. Madame Pomfresh avait tenu parole. Une semaine d'attente et elle était enfin sortie. Rien d'étrange ne s'était passé durant la pleine lune et ses blessures semblaient en bonne voie de guérison totale, bien que laissant des cicatrices.

Quelqu'un lui tapa gentiment dans le dos et elle put admirer le sourire de James qui se tenait à sa droite. Sirius, à sa gauche, la couvait du regard tandis que Remus, un peu en retrait, hésitait à trop approcher. Heather ne lui laissa pas le choix en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Ça fait du bien de se retrouver hors de l'infirmerie avec vous trois, murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait te laisser seule après des semaines cloîtrée dans l'infirmerie ! s'exclama Sirius.

Le rire d'Heather enchanta ses oreilles. Qu'il était bon de la voir à nouveau elle-même. Elle avait dû se sentir bien seule durant ces semaines-là. Ils avaient beau essayer de se relayer pour lui tenir compagnie le plus souvent possible, elle avait quand même dû passer la majeure partie de son temps seule à broyer du noir.

\- Vous avez semé Peter ou bien il n'a pas voulu venir ? demanda-t-elle finalement en fronçant les sourcils.

Remus et Sirius prirent un air gêné et James se retourna, comme s'il venait juste de remarquer l'absence de leur compagnon. Il fronça les sourcils à son tour et posa son regard sur ses deux acolytes. Sirius et Remus, eux, ne semblaient pas surpris du tout.

\- On sait que tu ne l'apprécie pas, commença doucement Remus.

\- Cela ne signifie pas que vous devez choisir entre lui et moi ! s'écria Heather.

Remus se passa la main sur la nuque, un peu penaud tandis que Sirius posait sur elle un regard infiniment doux. Durant les semaines ou Heather avait été isolée à l'infirmerie, ils avaient observé Peter. Force avait été de constater qu'il se comportait étrangement. Ils n'en avaient pas fait part à James, mais ils ne voulaient pas que Peter approche Heather. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il manigançait, mais ils avaient un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Heather... pourquoi te méfie-tu de Peter ? demanda soudain Sirius alors qu'ils s'asseyaient tous au pied de l'arbre, au bord du lac.

\- Et bien... réfléchit Heather avant de froncer les sourcils. Je ne sais pas... J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il attend le bon moment pour me poignarder dans le dos...

\- Et si je te disais que plus ça va, plus on a des doutes ? répondit Sirius en regardant loin devant lui, dans l'immobilité du lac.

Heather passa son regard de Remus à Sirius avant de poser les yeux sur James. Ce dernier semblait en pleine réflexion. Il ne devait pas être dans la confidence, ce qui ne l'étonna pas vraiment. Si elle avait été à la place de Remus ou de Sirius, elle n'aurait pas voulu l'embêter avec des présomptions alors qu'il commençait plus ou moins à sortir avec Lily.

\- Des doutes sur quoi ? osa-t-elle finalement.

\- On ne sait pas, justement, répondit Remus. C'est juste qu'il réagit bizarrement au sujet de ta relation avec Regulus. C'est étrange mais on dirait plus qu'il pense que tu es indigne de lui que l'inverse.

\- C'est difficile à expliquer, reprit Sirius. Peter semble plus pencher vers les valeurs des sang-purs que celui de l'égalité...

Heather tombait des nus. Certes elle ne faisait pas confiance à Peter, mais de là à penser de lui qu'il avait une quelconque allégeance envers Voldemort et sa clique, c'était pousser le bouchon un peu loin, non ? De plus, elle n'imaginait guère Peter être capable de suffisamment de jugeote pour duper son monde.

\- Je pense que vous vous faites des idées. Peter est votre ami depuis la première année à Poudlard. Je pense qu'il ne m'apprécie pas parce qu'il pense que je vais prendre sa place si je me rapproche trop de vous, expliqua-t-elle. Mais de là à le voir à la botte des Mangemorts...

\- Tu as peut-être raison, souffla Remus sans trop y croire.

Il était évident que, tout comme lui, Sirius ne semblait pas convaincu par son explication qui pourtant ne manquait pas de logique. James, lui, semblait encore plus pensif. Comme s'il essayait de revoir dans son esprit chacune de ses interactions avec Peter.

Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à les convaincre, Heather poussa un long soupir de résignation. Apparemment, elle n'arriverait pas à leur faire entendre raison au sujet du comportement de Peter. Après tout, elle aurait essayé, mais elle n'allait pas non plus se rendre malade pour ça. De plus, Peter avait cet effet sur elle désagréable, celui qui hérisse vos poils sur votre nuque et vous donne des sueurs froides. Elle était suffisamment avisée pour suivre son instinct et se méfier.

\- Du coup, vous l'avez abandonné, reprit-elle.

\- Justement, non, répondit Remus. Quand on lui a dit qu'on allait passer un peu de temps avec toi, il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et a disparu.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu partir, fit James, penaud.

\- Ça, c'est parce que tu es trop occupé à penser à Lily ! le chambra Sirius.

James tira la langue en parfait gamin qu'il était et Heather et Remus éclatèrent de rire en les écoutant s'envoyer banderilles sur banderilles. C'était rafraîchissant de rire avec des amis dans ces temps sombres qui semblaient les guetter à chaque tournant. Heather était probablement celle qui en avait le plus conscience puisqu'elle avait bien malgré elle un pied dans le camp adverse de par Regulus.

Elle savait également que son père formait un genre de groupe, une milice pour s'opposer à cette menace qui s'élevait sur le monde. Elle ne doutait pas que, d'un moment à l'autre, il approcherait James, Sirius et Remus à ce sujet... et également Peter. Mais il semblait vouloir attendre qu'ils aient fini leur scolarité à Poudlard. Quant à elle, elle se doutait qu'il la mettrait aussi longtemps que possible sur la touche. L'ordre du Phoenix était le nom qu'elle avait entendu par inadvertance.

Seulement, elle ne voudrait sûrement pas devenir un agent actif dans cette guerre de l'ombre. Elle ne le pouvait pas, de peur de se retrouver contre Regulus. Pouvait-elle seulement espérer qu'il renie son allégeance au camps adverse ? Possible puisqu'il n'était pas irrécupérable et n'avait pas un mauvais fond. En apprenant peu à peu à le connaître, elle s'était rendu compte que, tout comme Severus, Regulus était un idéaliste à qui on avait fait miroiter un rêve utopique. Si elle parvenait à lui prouver que ce n'était qu'un mirage, elle pourrait sans doute le rallier à sa cause. Mais à quel prix ?

Et puis... si les doutes de Remus et Sirius étaient fondés au sujet de Peter. En tant qu'ami proche de James, Sirius et Remus, il avait une place de choix pour espionner. De plus, Dumbledore faisait confiance aux trois premiers, et par association, il accordait également sa confiance à Peter. La parfaite taupe, en somme. Elle en frissonnait rien que d'y penser. Si Peter était bel et bien du côté de Voldemort, il savait que Regulus était un Mangemort et était en parfaite position pour rapporter leurs mouvements. Leur secret était en grand danger et il fallait d'urgence qu'elle en parle à Regulus. Peut-être arriverait-il à découvrir si leurs doutes étaient vérifiés ou non.

Non, elle se faisait des idées. Peut-être qu'au fond, il réagissait ainsi envers elle parce qu'elle ne s'était pas montrée très amicale en premier lieux. Peut-être fallait-il juste qu'elle fasse le premier pas vers lui...

* * *

Quand vint l'heure du repas du soir, Heather fut bien contente de se retrouver dans la grande salle avec tout le monde et de profiter de l'ambiance joviale. Lily et Lucinda étaient aux petits soins bien que Heather émît protestations sur protestations pour se débrouiller seule. Peter était là, lui aussi. Heather repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Remus, Sirius et James et se sentit désolée pour lui. Elle lui offrit donc, pour la première fois, un sourire amical.

Peter sembla si surpris qu'il en fit tomber sa fourchette. Heather détourna son attention de lui pour répondre à une question que lui avait posé Lucinda, ce qui lui permit de récupérer sa fourchette et de se remettre de cette vision. Jamais elle ne lui avait souri auparavant. Il se sentait bizarre, comme accepté. Dans le fond, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, se sentir accepté.

A la fin du repas, elle quitta la table en s'excusant. Elle était fatiguée et voulait aller se reposer. Peter se proposa immédiatement de l'accompagner. Sirius lança un regard inquiet à Heather qui sourit en retour et accepta. Après tout, s'ils y mettaient du leur, peut-être que Peter la détesterait moins.

Heather commença à marcher vers la porte mais ne résista pas à lancer un regard vers la table de Serpentard. Regulus y était, son regard rivé sur elle pendant un cours instant avant de se reconcentrer sur la conversation qu'il menait avec ses camarades.

Elle retrouva Peter à la porte et ils partirent ensemble dans un silence lourd. Heather n'osait pas engager la conversation et il semblait que Peter était en proie au même dilemme. Heather prit alors son courage à deux mains.

\- Peter... y a-t-il une raison pour que tu me détestes ? Si j'ai mal agi envers-toi, je m'en excuse.

Le garçon la regarda avec des yeux étonnés. Puis il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Il détourna le regard et l'ignora pendant toute leur ascension dans les escaliers jusqu'au septième étage. Quand elle allait rentrer dans la salle commune, elle se figea en l'entendant parler.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que tu me détestais, alors je me suis dit que je devais te rendre la pareille, souffla-t-il finalement. Dans le fond, je t'en voulais parce que tu prêtais attention à tout le monde, sauf à moi. Même les Serpentards avaient ton attention...

Elle se retourna et le jaugea du regard. Elle comprenait mieux à présent. Ce mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait chaque fois qu'il était dans le parage, provenait de sa propre erreur de l'avoir ignoré en premier lieu. Peter était un garçon fragile dans le fond. Il voulait une attention bienveillante. En l'ignorant, elle lui avait infligé la plus terrible des insécurités.

\- Je suis navrée Peter. Je croyais que tu me détestais parce que tu pensais que je te prenais tes amis, et j'ai laissé les choses s'envenimer. Pourras-tu me pardonner ? On pourrait repartir sur de nouvelles bases... proposa-t-elle, hésitante.

Peter resta muet un moment avant de soupirer et de tendre sa main vers elle. Comment pouvait-il continuer à la mépriser alors qu'elle faisait le premier pas vers lui et s'excusait ? Dans le fond, il désirait plus que tout retrouver une bonne entente avec ses amis. Et son comportement avec Heather lui avait plutôt desservi ces derniers temps.

\- Moi c'est Peter, marmonna-t-il.

\- Et moi Heather, soyons amis, sourit Heather en glissant sa main menue dans la sienne.

Puis elle retourna dans la salle commune où son chat l'attendait, sagement assis devant l'entrée. Peter et elle n'étaient peut-être pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais au moins, la hache de guerre semblait enterrée. Il n'y avait plus qu'à laisser le temps agir. Elle souleva Cor Leonis dans ses bras et monta dans sa chambre. Elle avait hâte de se mettre au lit.

* * *

Regulus observa Heather quitter la grande salle en bien étrange compagnie. Il avait pourtant cru comprendre qu'elle se méfiait de ce Pettigrow. Alors que faisait-elle, à quoi pensait-elle en s'en allant avec lui pour seule escorte ?

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, Severus demandait son avis sur le débat qui faisait rage à leur table : Dumbledore était-il ou non à la hauteur pour diriger cette école de sorcellerie ? Beaucoup des sorciers, souvent les parents des enfants de sang-pur, qui finançaient Poudlard et s'étaient vu octroyer le titre de membre du conseil, commençaient à lever certains points de sa gestion qui leur déplaisaient.

Regulus n'avait pas vraiment d'opinion à ce sujet. Dumbledore était, pour lui, un grand sorcier qui se souciait de ses élèves, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la plupart des membres du conseil. Non, ils cherchaient sans doute à l'évincer afin que quelqu'un de fidèle au seigneur noir prenne sa place.

Lassé de cette discussion, il finit par se lever en leur souhaitant bonne nuit. Quand il franchit les portes, il remarqua que Euphemia s'était également levée. Allait-elle encore le suivre ? Il garda son calme et se hâta vers sa salle commune. Il avait pourtant espéré qu'elle se lasserait de le poursuivre sans succès. De plus, lors de la soirée donnée en l'honneur des fiançailles de sa cousine, il avait laissé planner l'idée qu'il n'était pas loin d'être lui-même fiancé.

\- Regulus, appela-t-elle en le rattrapant.

Loupé... Il serra les dents et repris contenance avant de lui faire face. Il leva un sourcil et attendit qu'elle s'explique. Elle minaudait, chose qui l'horripilait énormément. Elle se tordait les doigts et de la pointe de son pied droit, elle faisait des petits cercles. Il se força à être patient, mais il allait falloir qu'elle parle et vite.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais fiancé, souffla-t-elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui comme implorants. Elle espérait tant qu'il nie la rumeur. Si c'était le cas, il était quasiment certain qu'elle le suivrait de plus belle. Mais s'il ne niait pas, peut-être arrêterait-elle enfin de le suivre partout. Cependant, peut-être tenterait-elle de découvrir l'identité de celle qu'il avait choisie. C'était un pari risqué. Le mieux était encore de couper la poire en deux.

\- Je ne lui ai pas encore fais ma demande officielle, mais c'est vrai, tu peux considérer cette rumeur comme fondée.

Euphemia baissa la tête, déçue. Puis, elle partit en courant. Bien, c'était au moins une chose de réglée. Toutefois ça ne faisait que déplacer le problème. Maintenant, elle allait sûrement parler de ça à tout le monde. Il allait falloir qu'il trouve une solution pour régler tout ça. L'ennui, c'est qu'il ne voyait plus trop comment se dépêtrer de ce trou qu'il venait de creuser plus profondément. Il fallait qu'il parle à Heather.

S'assurant qu'il n'était plus suivi, il sortit du château et lança un accio afin de récupérer son balai. Il l'enfourcha sans perdre de temps et s'éleva dans les airs. Il fit le tour du château avant de prendre plus d'altitude. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point la salle commune des Gryffondors s'élevaient dans le ciel. Il scruta une première fenêtre, celle-ci donnait sur la salle commune. Heather ne s'y trouvait pas, apparemment.

Il alla se mettre au niveau d'une autre fenêtre, celle-ci devait appartenir à un des dortoirs de garçons, il devait continuer à chercher. Enfin, il trouva la bonne fenêtre. En y réfléchissant, c'était la seule par laquelle de la lumière s'échappait. A cette heure, les élèves commençaient seulement à quitter la grande salle. Heather était donc seule dans son dortoir.

Il frappa un coup à la fenêtre et entendit un bruit de sursaut dans le dortoir. Il devait l'avoir surprise. Il entendit les pas se rapprocher de la fenêtre. Il l'entendit hésiter encore un instant avant de finalement ouvrir la fenêtre.

Heather était vêtue d'une chemise de nuit ainsi que d'une robe de chambre. Ses cheveux étaient libres et venaient taquiner ses hanches avec aisance. Elle était encore plus jolie ainsi, ses cheveux libres de toute entrave.

\- Regulus ? Mais que fais-tu là ? s'enquit-elle étonnée.

\- Une petite balade nocturne, tu te joins à moi ?

Elle sembla hésiter. Elle venait à peine de quitter l'infirmerie et était encore fébrile. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée d'aller vagabonder en pleine nuit à plusieurs mètres du sol ? D'un autre côté, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis trop longtemps à son goût et elle ressentait le besoin d'être près de lui.

Comme pour la conforter dans son choix, il tendit la main avec douceur et remis une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant de lui caresser la joue. Puis, il lui présenta la main et attendit qu'elle la prenne avec patience.

\- Nous avons des choses à nous dire qui ne peuvent pas attendre, souffla-t-il.

Alors elle attrapa sa main et se laissa attirer sur son balai. Elle n'était pas habituée à être passagère sur un balai, mais sentir le torse de Regulus contre son dos était une sensation agréable. Son odeur lui avait manqué plus qu'elle n'aurait osé l'avouer.

Il ne faisait pas très chaud ce soir-là, mais la chaleur que lui prodiguait son corps était suffisante pour éloigner le froid de la nuit et du vent. Après quelques minutes de vol, Regulus amorça une descente sur le terrain de Quidditch où personne ne viendrait les déranger à cette heure-ci. Une fois tranquillement assis sur la pelouse, Regulus se lança.

\- J'ai bien peur que notre relation ne puisse pas rester secrète très longtemps, avoua-t-il finalement.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? s'enquit-elle en se redressant.

Regulus lui expliqua alors tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la soirée de fiançailles à la rumeur sur ses fiançailles qu'il avait à mi-mots confirmé pour se débarrasser d'une pot-de-colle qui n'allait pas tarder à découvrir la vérité.

Heather se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. Elle était en colère suite à cette situation. Elle en voulait à cette société de sang-purs qui avaient tant de principes idiots, elle en voulait à cette fille d'avoir précipité l'explosion imminente de leur secret. Et elle en voulait à Regulus pour ne pas avoir choisi une autre solution pour éloigner cette fille. Mais elle était consciente, cependant, qu'il n'avait pas eu vraiment d'autre option pour se débarrasser de cette admiratrice si tenace.

\- Que devons-nous faire ? finit-elle par demander, vaincue.

\- Tout d'abord, je pense qu'il nous faut trouver l'identité de ton père, avança-t-il alors qu'elle venait se rassoir à côté de lui.

\- Et comment ? Je n'ai aucun indice, aucune piste, se découragea-t-elle.

Regulus posa sa main sur la sienne pour la calmer. Il était essentiel qu'ils découvrent à quelle famille elle appartenait car, tant qu'il ne saurait pas l'identité de son père, il ne pourrait faire aucune demande officielle. Il se devait de conserver un minimum les traditions s'il ne voulait pas que quoique ce soit puisse être contesté.

\- Il faut faire une demande à Gringott pour découvrir ton ascendance, déclara-t-il.

\- Ils vont tester la magie dans mon sang ? s'enquit-elle. Mais ça ne marchera pas, nos magies sont entremêlées, soupira-t-elle.

Regulus soupira. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. A coup sûr le résultat qui en sortirait serait faussé et la prononcerait comme appartenant à la lignée des Black. Ils allaient devoir s'en remettre à la bonne vieille méthode de recherche. Il allait falloir que son père lui donne un coup de main.

\- On trouvera un moyen, murmura-t-il à son oreille pour la rassurer.

Puis il posa un baiser sur son front avec une tendresse renversante qui la fit un instant tressaillir. Elle n'arrivait pas encore très bien à se faire à leur rapprochement. Pendant si longtemps ils s'étaient repoussés, et à présent elle ne réalisait pas encore la proximité qui s'était tissée entre eux. Il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps, ils en étaient encore à se mépriser l'un l'autre. Mais à présent, ainsi assis sur l'herbe du terrain de Quidditch, personne n'aurait pu déceler aucune animosité. Bien au contraire, beaucoup y aurait vu là le commencement d'une histoire inébranlable.

Elle frissonna, cette fois de froid, et posa sa tête sur son épaule, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour y respirer son odeur. Le calme semblait se réinstaller en elle grâce à ce simple fait. Elle avait confiance en lui. S'il y avait une solution, il la trouverait. Et elle serait là pour aider.

* * *

Regulus fronça les sourcils. Ce devoir sur les runes était plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il tapota pensivement sa plume sur la table en cherchant dans sa mémoire les conseils et enseignements du professeur. Mais tout ce qui lui revenait concernait le lien. Il grogna et posa sa plume pour de masser les tempes. Comment pouvait-il espérer passer ses BUSEs si Heather ne cessait d'accaparer ses pensées ? Ses révisions étaient toujours compliquées. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux quand il réussissait à retenir quelque chose.

Quelqu'un posa ses livres à côté de lui. Il soupira. Comment pouvait-il se concentrer maintenant qu'elle était là et que le lien continuait à le travailler, à le pousser vers elle ? Il releva la tête pour observer les alentours. La bibliothèque était vide, phénomène tout à fait naturel pour un dimanche matin à une heure si indécente.

Il scruta sa compagne un instant, détaillant ses cheveux attachés tant bien que mal. Il dut retenir un sourire quand l'image d'une Heather se débattant avec sa chevelure s'imprima dans son esprit. Il se demandait encore pourquoi elle ne les coupait pas à une longueur plus... facile à apprivoiser. Toutefois, il aimait sa chevelure et se rappelait encore la douceur de soie entre ses doigts quand il avait passé sa main à travers.

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur son corps. Étrangement, elle ne portait pas sa robe de sorcier, mais un pantalon de jogging et un débardeur qui lui collait à la peau. Il pouvait d'ailleurs avancer qu'elle avait dû faire un peu d'exercice avant de venir. Il l'avait déjà vue courir à l'occasion dans le parc chaque matin à l'aube. La première fois, il l'avait prise pour une folle, mais à présent, il se levait chaque matin pour l'observer courir en toute discrétion. Sa silhouette ne semblait jamais être plus agréable que couverte de sueur.

Oui, Heather était exquise, il ne servait à rien de le nier. Et aux vues des progrès qu'ils avaient fait pour venir l'un vers l'autre, cela aurait été complètement stupide. Son regard se posa ensuite sur son visage. Ses yeux d'émeraude semblaient plus brillants suite à l'effort matinal et l'air frai avait rosi ses joues.

Depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'infirmerie et avait échappé à l'inquiétude étouffante de Madame Pomfresh, ils avaient pris l'habitude de passer le plus de temps possible ensemble avec la plus grande discrétion possible. Heather passait la plupart de son temps avec les Maraudeurs, surtout durant les nuits de pleine lune, mais elle réservait ses heures matinales à Regulus, juste après son footing. Ils passaient ainsi leur temps à étudier. Heather l'aidait pour les BUSEs ainsi que pour son entraînement d'animagus tandis qu'il lui faisait travailler son occlumancie.

\- Non, dit-il de but en blanc.

Elle lui jeta un regard intrigué. Regulus soupira. Si elle n'avait pas senti son intrusion dans son esprit, c'est qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à se défendre contre un adepte de la légilimencie. C'était un gros problème vu à la vitesse où les choses avançaient.

\- Même défigurée, ils te poursuivraient quand même, expliqua-t-il en essayant de reporter son attention sur les runes.

\- Bordel Black, je déteste quand tu fais ça, marmonna-t-elle. Préviens-moi quand tu veux me tester.

Il pouvait encore deviner où se dirigeaient ses pensées. Et si elle avait pensé à quelque chose de bien plus compromettant ? C'était écrit sur son visage, bien trop expressif pour que quelqu'un observateur comme lui puisse l'ignorer, et ceux même si le lien n'avait pas été un indicateur indubitable.

\- C'est là tout l'intérêt justement, dit-il en se redressant pour s'adosser contre le dossier de sa chaise. Crois-tu que tu-sais-qui te préviendrait avant d'agir ? "Pardon sang-de-bourbe je vais violer tes penser", imita-t-il pour appuyer son argument.

\- Ça va, grogna-t-elle de mauvaise foi. Mais il est six heures du mat', je viens de courir et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais surveiller mes pensées quand je suis avec toi.

Regulus ne répliqua pas. Il était vrai que, même si elle lui bloquait ses pensées, il arriverait toujours à sentir ses émotions. Un indicateur de premier choix pour deviner ce qu'elle pensait. Mais savoir qu'elle ne le ressentait pas comme une menace était à la fois intrigant et source de contentement.

\- Il faut que tu fasses l'effort de toujours maintenir tes murs, même avec moi, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne aussi naturel que l'action de respirer, déclara-t-il en posant un regard plein d'inquiétude sur elle. Si ce qui nous uni est découvert, tu dois être en mesure de te protéger.

Elle daigna finalement plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle ne pouvait ignorer la stupidité dans le fait de se protéger contre une personne qui ne pouvait rien lui faire de mal. Cependant elle fit l'effort d'ériger un mur autour de ses pensées et d'enfermer ses secrets les plus sombres dans une malle dans un abîme de néant.

Regulus offrit un mouvement de tête d'acceptance et se pencha à nouveau sur son parchemin. Heather commençait à ouvrir ses livres à côté de lui en essayant de ne pas le déranger outre mesure. Même s'il ne le disait pas, il appréciait vraiment leurs petits moments à étudier. Elle était intelligente et avait une manière d'expliquer très agréable.

\- Ton devoir te donne du fil à retordre ? souffla-t-elle.

Il grogna. Elle aussi était très observatrice. Il leva les yeux pour la voir scruter son visage. Elle se leva et vint se placer derrière lui pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Il sentit sa poitrine frôler son cou quand elle tendit le bras pour dérouler le parchemin. Aussitôt il sentit une certaine partie de son corps réagir. Il serra les jambes et prit de longues inspirations pour se calmer. Mauvaise idée. Son odeur était envoûtante.

\- C'est juste une nuance que je n'arrive pas à retranscrire.

\- Ça m'a l'air plutôt bon, commenta-t-elle. Juste quelques erreurs.

Prenant sa plume, elle rectifia les quelques erreurs qu'elle venait d'énoncer tandis qu'il tentait de contrôler ses pulsions qui demandaient qu'il la pousse sur la table et lui montre à quel point elle était désirable. Il n'était pas idiot. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre ça arriverait. Mais pas ainsi. Du moins pas pour leur première fois.

\- Voilà. Mais si tu veux approfondir tes connaissances, il y a un très bon volume. Je vais te le chercher, dit-elle en commençant à s'éloigner.

Par un réflexe malheureux, il l'en empêcha en attrapant son poignet. Dans la foulée de son geste, elle se retrouva assise sur ses cuisses, bien consciente de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Son regard dans le sien, il n'osa plus bouger. Heather, les mains posées sur son torse, imaginait déjà toutes les possibilités qu'offraient la bibliothèque. Il glissa délicatement sa main sur sa joue avant de la laisser reposer dans son cou où une mèche de cheveux frôla sa peau. Elle se releva précipitamment pour aller chercher le volume mentionné.

Elle le lui ramena et se rassit à sa place devant ses propres devoirs. Regulus la remercia d'un vague mouvement de tête, incapable de se concentrer de nouveau, si concentré il avait été auparavant. Au bout de longues minutes, Heather referma ses bouquins et s'excusa pour aller retrouver ses amies.

Il ne la retint pas, conscient que l'embarras devenait trop pesant pour étudier ensembles ce jour-là. Quand elle eut quitté la bibliothèque, il lâcha un long soupir. Il allait devoir trouver un endroit privé pour soulager sa douloureuse érection. Merlin, il devrait être impossible de désirer quelqu'un à ce point.

* * *

Heather retourna dans la salle commune, le cœur battant encore la chamade. Elle laissa tomber ses livres sur la table et s'assit sur l'une des chaises. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec autant de puissance. Son odorat plus sensible que ceux des sorciers ordinaires n'avait fait que la trahir en lui rapportant bien trop fidèlement l'odeur de Regulus. Une odeur bien trop attirante à son goût. Et, en Gryffondor très courageuse, elle avait fui.

\- Salut Heather, fit Lucinda en descendant les marches.

\- Salut Lu', répondit-elle en tentant d'oublier ce qui la perturbait.

Elle tenta de demeurer imperméable à l'œil scrutateur de son amie, mais elle se doutait bien que cette dernière ne serait pas dupe et finirait par comprendre que quelque chose la tracassait. Il lui fallut à peine trente secondes.

\- Okay, vient t'asseoir et raconte-moi tout, ordonna Lucinda en attrapant sa main pour l'attirer vers le canapé. Il est sept heures, et personne ne sera levé avant un bon moment. Et j'ai tout mon temps.

Heather ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Une amitié sincère comme celle qu'elle partageait avec Lucinda, ou Lily, était un cadeau inestimable. Alors, elle se confia à son amie qui, bien qu'elle ne sache pas grand-chose de ce qui se passait entre Regulus et elle, prêta une oreille attentive pour mieux la conseiller.

\- Et tu es partie comme ça ? s'étonna-t-elle avant de rire. Oh le pauvre garçon. Heather, tu ne vas pas me dire que...

Devant l'air embarrassé de Heather, Lucinda se tut, les yeux exorbités. Heather était une personne assez secrète et elle ne discutait jamais de problèmes féminins si elle pouvait l'éviter. Toutefois, la découverte que venait de faire Lucinda semblait la choquer au plus haut point.

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais... fit-elle estomaquée. Même pas avec lui ou quelqu'un d'autre ? ajouta-t-elle devant les mouvements négatifs de son amie. Bah mince alors, souffla-t-elle, toujours sous le choc.

\- Pourquoi as-tu l'air si surpris ? s'enquit Heather en triturant nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux.

-Je sais pas, tu... avec Sirius... et puis ça fait un moment avec Regulus donc... bafouilla-t-elle.

Heather secoua la tête devant la réaction de Lucinda. Pourquoi tout le monde croyait-il qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre elle et Sirius. Certes, il l'avait poursuivie pendant un temps, mais il s'était calmé dernièrement. De plus, elle n'avait jamais répondu à ses avances.

\- Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Sirius et moi. Et puis avec Regulus... C'est compliqué, soupira-t-elle à défaut de mieux.

Lucinda posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. Elle n'avait jamais expliqué à Lucinda, ni à Lily, ce qui se passait réellement avec Regulus mais elle pouvait voir dans son regard qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose.

\- Tu sais, si tu es attirée par lui et qu'il l'est manifestement autant que toi... couche avec lui une bonne fois pour toute et tu seras fixée, dit-elle crûment.

\- Qui couche avec qui ? s'enquit la voix encore un peu endormie de Lily.

La rousse descendait maladroitement les marches en se frottant les yeux dans l'espoir d'en chasser le sommeil. Heather resta muette, incapable de répondre tant la chose était embarrassante. Lucinda n'eut pas cet embarras et résuma très simplement.

\- Heather, Regulus, tension sexuelle au summum.

Lucinda dans toute sa splendeur et concise à souhait. Maintenant, peut-être qu'elle pouvait se terrer dans un trou et ne plus jamais en sortir. Après tout, un fennec était assez petit, non ? Lily ouvrit grand les yeux et fixa immédiatement son regard éveillé sur elle comme pour demander confirmation.

\- Oh... dans ce cas je suis plutôt de l'avis de Lucinda. Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

Outre le fait qu'elle avait envie de lui sauter dessus à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait et qu'elle faisait des rêves plus que condamnables sur tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire dans un lit et contre une des allées de la bibliothèque ? Rien du tout. Elle en était là : Bientôt dix-sept ans et demandant des conseils à ses amies sur une possible relation sexuelle avec le petit frère d'un de leurs amis. Brillant, juste brillant !

* * *

 _ **Fin de Vingt-Quatrième Chapitre**_


	25. Chapitre 25 - La voie à suivre

**Hey tout le monde ! J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue à poster ce nouveau chapitre. Le prochain devrait suivre assez rapidement normalement puisque je suis pleine d'inspiration en ce moment. Je vous dis donc à très bientôt et espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 25

La voie à suivre

* * *

 _Regulus,_

 _A ta demande, j'ai commencé à enquêter discrètement parmi nos cercles intimes. Ne te fais pas de faux espoirs cependant. Les possibilités que son père soit parmi eux sont presque inexistantes. Toutefois, s'il y a une chance, même infime que ce soit l'un d'eux, je le trouverai._

 _Je ne peux une nouvelle fois que te recommander la plus grande prudence. Nos "connaissances" ont déjà vent de possibles fiançailles te concernant._

 _Lord Black_

Regulus jeta la missive dans le feu de la salle commune. Il aurait été bien fâcheux que quelqu'un tombe dessus. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ses recherches seraient fructueuses. Alors qu'il était appuyé contre le manteau de la cheminée, il laissa son esprit vagabonder vers les examens. Tout était enfin fini et dans peu de temps, les vacances le ramèneraient chez lui.

Deux longs mois privé de la présence d'Heather. Ils n'avaient toutefois pas le choix. S'ils ne voulaient pas courire plus de risques, ils ne devaient pas se voir hors de Poudlard. Il soupira et sortit le ruban de sa poche. Il le fit glisser entre ses doigts pensivement, seul dans la salle commune. Puis, il l'attacha à son poignet et redescendit sa manche dessus. Il avait au moins quelque chose qui lui appartenait pour tenir le coup.

* * *

La fin de l'année arrive enfin. Très attendue par beaucoup, regrettée par certains. Heather masqua sa tristesse de voir ses amis partir alors qu'elle restait là, seule. Même la majeur partie des professeurs quittaient l'école pour rejoindre leur familles ou bien pour changer d'air. Seuls Dumbledore, Pomfresh, Slughorn et McGonagall avaient décidé de rester.

Elle commençait à apprécier cette dernière d'ailleurs. Avant elle n'aurait pas prêté attention à ce professeur puisque son père adoptif lui avait déjà enseigné beaucoup et continuait de le faire en privé. Quel intérêt, de se fait, de se rapprocher de ce professeur là ?

Pourtant, elle avait fini par s'ouvrir un peu à ce professeur à mesure qu'elle lui faisait découvrir de nouvelles parties du programme. Le fait qu'elle soit un animagus était également quelque chose qui la faisait l'admirer encore plus. Elle n'avait vu aucun autre animagus mis à part les Maraudeurs et elle.

Elle avait même pris l'habitude de discuter avec ce professeur à la fin des cours pour poser des questions plus approfondies sur certains points du cours. Chaque fois qu'elle quittait la salle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter une certaine note d'intérêt de la part de la sorcière qui la suivait du regard.

Mais à présent, elle se retrouvait cloîtrée à Poudlard sans ses amis... et sans Regulus. Et puis Remus ? Elle avait pris l'habitude de passer les nuits de pleine lune avec les Maraudeurs pour lui tenir compagnie. Mais il serait seul pendant ces deux mois là.

Certes elle pouvait toujours leur rendre visite. Elle avait après tout obtenu son diplôme de transplanage. Il lui suffisait de se rendre hors des sorts qui entouraient et protégeaient Poudlard pour transplaner devant leurs demeures. Ou bien elle pouvait peut-être utiliser la cheminée dans le bureau de son père si elle souhaiter visiter les Potter.

Elle avait donc accompagné ses amis jusqu'au quai pour leur dire au revoir et leur promettre de leur écrire. Peter était monté le premier dans le train, suivi de Remus puis Sirius. James s'attarda un peu auprès de Lily. Heather le vit se pencher à son oreille et lui murmurer quelque chose qui la fit rire et le regarder avec des yeux pleins de malice.

Puis, James était parti rejoindre ses amis. Heather leva un sourcil en regardant son ami, Lucinda, un grand sourire aux lèvres s'apprêtait à la harceler de questions. Lily rougit avant d'oser regarder ses deux amies qui attendaient une explication.

\- Bon, d'accord... Il est possible que... je sorte avec James, avoua-t-elle.

Lucinda lâcha un cri strident et sautilla en prenant Lily dans ses bras, excitée comme une puce. Lily rigola, soulagée sans doute de s'être confiée à elles. Heather observa sa montre. Cette montre précieuse que son père adoptif lui avait offert pour fêter sa majorité. C'était une montre à goussait finement ouvragée où deux renards semblaient jouer ensemble. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi des renards, même si elle ne comprenait pas sa décision. Son père semblait toujours faire attention à tout, aux moindres détails. Alors il y avait sûrement une raison mais elle n'avait pas voulu savoir.

\- Je suis contente que tu lui ais donné une chance. James est peut-être parfois très con, mais il t'aime énormément Lil's, sourit Heather. Je suis sûre que Lu' ne manquera pas de te demander tous les détails, toutefois, si vous vous attardez, le train va partir sans vous.

\- Je te raconterai tout dans ma prochaine lettre, lui sourit Lily avant de l'embrasser et de monter dans le train.

Lucinda la serra fort dans ses bras et suivit la rouquine alors qu'Heather secouait la main en guise d'au revoir. Elle allait s'en aller quand un bras encercla sa taille par derrière l'attrapa et la ramena contre un torse solide. Elle se détendit immédiatement en reconnaissant son odeur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête vers lui pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Il la relâcha avec un frôlement de ses lèvres dans son cou. Puis, aussi vite qu'il l'avait attrapée, il disparut parmi la foule d'élèves encore sur le quai.

Heather soupira. Aussi énervant que cela puisse-t-être, elle devait avouer qu'elle aurait souhaité que son étreinte fusse plus longue. Mais la discrétion était primordiale. C'était déjà risqué de la toucher en plein milieu de la foule d'élève, même si ces derniers étaient trop occupés pour les remarquer.

\- Au revoir, soupira-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur le train qui s'éloignait.

* * *

Comme il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire à Poudlard pendant les vacances, Heather vagabonda dans les couloirs, consciente qu'en temps normal elle se serait faite réprimandée. Elle avait déjà terminé tous ces devoirs à la fin de la première semaine, et avait considérablement avancé ses révisions pour les ASPICs après trois semaines.

A présent elle tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Cor Leonis la suivait partout en une maigre tentative de la détromper de sa solitude. Dumbledore lui avait proposé de l'emmener avec lui pour une conférence programmée avec les investisseurs de Poudlard et quelques membres du ministère, mais elle avait fui avant qu'il n'ai fini sa phrase.

Même les lettres qu'elle recevait ou bien envoyait ne suffisait pas à occuper son temps libre. Toutefois, il était bon d'avoir des nouvelles de ses amis. Lily lui avait raconté tout au sujet de James et elle et Heather c'était jurée de cuisiner le Maraudeur sur sa version des fait quand il reviendrait à Poudlard. Ce serait une discussion passionnante, elle en était sûre. Surtout si elle pouvait le voir rougir d'embarras en prime.

Ses échanges avec Remus étaient plus académiques, se recommandant mutuellement tel ou tel ouvrage pour tel ou tel sujet. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit lui aussi dans ses révisions pour les ASPICs. Lucinda en revanche, semblait profiter du soleil et se détendre. Elle sortait quelques fois avec sa mère pour aller manger une glace ou bien trouver de nouveaux vêtements.

James l'avait également invitée à venir passer quelques jours avec sa famille vers la fin du mois d'août puisqu'ils partaient en voyage, Sirius compris, durant le premier mois. Apparemment ils avaient décidé de visiter Paris de fond en comble. Heather avait accepté, mais en attendant, elle devait trouver comment s'occuper.

Sirius, lui, lui demandait discrètement des nouvelles de son frère. Heather ne pouvait rien lui dire à part qu'il semblait aller bien. Sa correspondance avec Regulus était pour le moins inexistante par soucis de discrétion. Elle savait, par contre, qu'il se portait bien grâce au lien. Parfois ça avait du bon... de temps en temps.

Elle croisa le professeur McGonagall dans le hall alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller prendre l'air dans le parc. La sorcière lui lança un regard compatissant, ses bras chargés de bouquins et parchemins jusqu'à son menton.

\- Vous voulez de l'aide, Professeur ? demanda immédiatement Heather.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas Heather, ce n'est pas aussi lourd que ça en a l'air, répondit McGonagall en lui souriant gentiment.

\- En vérité, si ça peut tromper mon ennui, je suis prête à tout.

McGonagall laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se reprendre et de lui tendre la moitié de sa charge. Heather lâcha un soupir de soulagement et accepta le matériel avant de suivre son professeur.

\- Et que comptes-tu faire à la fin de cette dernière année ? demanda McGonagall une fois dans son bureau.

\- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, Professeur, soupira-t-elle.

Heather sentit le regard de la sorcière sur elle alors qu'elle déposait son fardeau sur le bureau à côté d'elle. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas songé sérieusement à sa vie au delà de ses etudes et le passage de ses ASPICs. Une chose était sûre, elle ne voulait pas entrer au ministère de la magie ni devenir Auror.

\- As-tu pensé à l'apprentissage ? demanda finalement son interlocutrice. Je t'ai vu aider des camarades de ta classe et leur expliquer ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Tu ferais un bon professeur.

\- Je suis certes tentée, mais quelle matière choisir ? Et il faut que le professeur accepte de se coltiner une apprentie.

\- Si d'aventures tu choisissais la métamorphose, je serai plus que ravie de te prendre sous mon aile. Avec mes responsabilités de directrice adjointe, je pourrais apprécier de l'aide avec les plus jeunes années.

Heather ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise, avant de la refermer. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à autant d'intérêt de la part de McGonagall. Certes elle était avide de connaissances dans son cours, mais elle l'était aussi dans d'autres matières, surtout les runes, bien que pour une toute autre raison. Et aucun autre professeur ne l'avait approchée avec cette proposition.

Heather ne savait pas quoi répondre. Certes enseigner lui plairait, elle aimait déjà aider ses camarades à réviser et apprendre, mais était elle à la hauteur pour enseigner véritablement ? La seconde pensée qui lui vint était : voulait-elle vraiment enseigner la métamorphose ? De toutes les matières possibles à Poudlard, choisirait-elle celle-ci même si on lui proporsait les autres matières ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre tout de suite, Heather, la rassura McGonagall. Je veux juste que tu saches que c'est une possibilité si tu le souhaites.

\- Merci professeur, je vais y réfléchir sérieusement, fit Heather, nerveuse.

\- Et si tu préfères te lancer dans une autre matière, je peux demander au professeur en question et le convaincre, ajouta le professeur avec gentillesse.

\- Merci, murmura Heather avant de s'excuser et de s'en aller.

Elle allait devoir se confier à quelqu'un à ce sujet, mais qui ? Son père était à sa conférence, elle ne s'imaginait pas se confier à ses professeurs non plus. Il restait Hagrid, mais il était sûrement occupé. Il allait souvent dans la forêt interdite pour elle ne savait quelle raison. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne serait pas à sa hute.

Elle pouvait toujours envoyer une lettre, mais à qui ? Lily était en train de supporter son abominable soeur et son fiancé chez elle et ne serait sûrement pas d'humeur à régler les problèmes des autres, ce qu'elle comprenait mieux que quiconque. Lucinda ne saurait pas quoi lui répondre, c'était un fait. Elle savait où elle allait, elle. Elle le savait depuis bien longtemps apparemment, si la malédiction de son frère avait un quelconque lien avec son choix de carrière.

Il restait les Maraudeurs. Toutefois James tout comme Sirius lui diraient de venir avec eux chez les Aurors, leur rêve de gamin. Peter, elle ne se voyait pas lui demander conseil alors qu'il ne savait même pas lui même ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie. Restait Remus. Remus qui n'aurait aucune possibilité de carrière à cause de sa condition. Ce serait bien trop cruel de lui demander conseil à ce sujet.

Elle soupira. Severus ? Elle ne lui avait plus parlé depuis un moment. Elle se voyait mal lui envoyee une lettre lui demandant conseil alors qu'elle l'avait ignoré dernièrement. Ils lui renverrait sûrement une lettre dans laquelle il lui dirait d'aller se faire foutre et elle l'aurait bien mérité pour le coup. Même s'il avait failli causer sa mort, il s'était excusé et se blamait déjà suffisamment pour avoir à en rajouter. Non, définitivement pas Severus.

Sa dernière option était Regulus. Regulus avec qui elle devait éviter tout contact. Elle se passa la main sur le visage. Elle pouvait toujours signer sa lettre de son véritable nom, comme ça personne ne se douterait que la lettre venait d'elle, même si Lady Black mettait le nez dans les correspondances de son fils.

* * *

Regulus jouait aux échecs avec son père dans la bibliothèque. Orion regardait le plateau en, pleine réflection. Regulus venait de le mettre en facheuse posture pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait joué avec Alphard. Avant que la famille ne soit divisée. Walburga haïssait son frère au plus haut point. Certes Alphard était un marginal, mais de là à vouloir le radier de la généalogie. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'opposer directement à sa femme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça lui était impossible.

Walburga entre dans la pièce avec une lettre à la main au moment où il bougeait son fou pour menacer une de ses tours. Elle marcha vers eux avec élégance et tendit cette dernière à Regulus qui leva des yeux surpris vers elle. Il prit la lettre des mains de sa mère qui le regardait avec curiosité. Regulus recevait rarement du courier.

\- Eh bien, qu'attends-tu pour l'ouvrir ? s'impatienta Walburga en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil près de leur table.

Orion se laissa aller contre son siège en soupirant intérieurement. Il devinait très bien les pensées de son fils. Regulus détestait qu'on empiète sur sa vie privée. Alors avoir sa mère à lire son courrier par-dessus son épaule l'énervait au plus haut point. Toutefois, c'était à Regulus de se débrouiller.

\- Je l'ouvrirai plus tard, seul, précisa-t-il.

\- Mais enfin... commença à protester sa mère.

\- Cette lettre m'est adressée, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne, mère, conclut-il.

Walburga serra les lèvres si fort qu'elles ne formèrent plus qu'une ligne pâle. Regulus rangea la lettre dans sa poche et reporta son attention sur la partie d'échecs avec un sourire victorieux. Son père était tombé dans le piège.

\- Vous vous relâchez, père. Échec et math, annonça-t-il en déplaçant son cavalier.

\- Il était temps que tu gagnes une partie, répliqua Orion.

Walburga quitta la bibliothèque, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Orion proposa une autre partie que Regulus accepta avant de regarder la porte fermée de la bibliothèque. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son père et sortit la lettre.

Il l'ouvrit pendant qu'Orion repositionnait les pièces à leurs places respectives. Dernièrement, Orion avait essayé de grappiller des infos parmi son cercle de confiance. Pour le moment, il n'avait trouvé aucun homme qui soit relié de près ou de loin à une vélane. Toutefois, il n'avait pas non plus parlé avec toutes ses connaissances.

Regulus déplia la lettre et lut en silence sans se soucier de la présence de son père. Comme il s'en doutait, la lettre venait de Heather. Elle avait cependant été assez avisée de signer de son véritable nom, ce qui rendait les choses moins compliquées. Ainsi, même si ça mère venait à prendre connaissance du contenu de la lettre, elle ne saurait pas la relier à son auteur.

\- J'imagine que c'est une lettre d'elle, avança Orion.

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Walburga. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le même fauteuil qu'elle avait déserté et Kreatur vint lui apporter son thé. Regulus jugea qu'il n'y avait rien de compromettant à parler de la lettre en sa présence.

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Puis-je au moins savoir de qui ? fit Walburga avec un air contrit.

\- Apodis, répondit Regulus avant de retourner son attention vers son père. Elle me demande un conseil. Apparemment un professeur souhaite la prendre comme apprentie et elle ne sait pas quelle décision prendre.

\- Nous parlons bien de la sorcière à qui tu es lié, s'assura Walburga.

Regulus acquiesça. Son père avait déjà effectué son premier coup et Regulus déplaça son premier pion. Cette fois, il se doutait que son père ne se laisserait pas évincer si facilement. Tout en essayant de se concentrer sur sa stratégie, il se préparait mentalement à la tirade que ne manquerait pas de faire sa mère.

\- Alors elle n'a rien d'autre à faire que de t'épouser, de tenir la maison ainsi que de s'occuper des enfants qu'elle te donnera. Une femme de sang pur, une Black, ne travaille pas !

\- Nous ne sommes pas encore fiancés et je doute qu'elle accepte ce genre de réponse, répondit lascivement Regulus. Elle a du caractère et ne se laisse pas facilement intimider, ajouta-t-il en repensant au coup de poing qu'il avait reçu et en frottant pensivement l'arête de son nez.

Walburga se renfrogna et sirota son thé sans rien ajouter. Regulus se doutait bien de son mécontentement. Toutefois, il craignait bien plus la fureur d'Heather que la colère de sa mère. Au bout d'un moment, il fallait faire un choix.

\- Tu comptes tout de même demander sa main à son père ? reprit Walburga en reposant sa tasse sur la table à côté d'elle.

\- Bientôt, répondit-il vaguement. Il n'y a pas d'urgence. Apodis n'ira nul part et je pleins l'imbécile qui essaiera de lui forcer la main.

Regulus crut bien voir de l'amusement dans le regard de son père. Plus la discussion avançait, plus il semblait apprécier Heather. Regulus soupira intérieurement. Si seulement son père savait à quel point Heather pouvait être exceptionnelle. Il n'avait pas menti en répondant à sa mère, Heather ne serait jamais une femme soumise à quiconque, pas même lui. Et il devait avouer qu'il ne le souhaitait pas.

\- Il te faudra un cadeau de fiançailles à lui offrir, conclut Walburga.

\- Je le choisirais en temps voulu, conclut-il. Je connais ses goûts.

Walburga ne répliqua pas et la discussion s'arrêta là. Regulus retourna toute sa concentration sur la partie d'échecs avec son père. Plus tard il répondrait à la lettre de Heather après avoir réfléchi longuement sur sa situation et ce qui lui conviendrait le mieux.

* * *

 _Heather,_

 _C'est une opportunité que tu dervais saisir. Tu n'as pas l'intention de te lancer dans la politique ni la défense, et tu es douée pour expliquer les choses. Beaucoup de tes camarades auraient eut des résultats bien moins brillants si tu n'avais pas été leur tutrice. Même moi, je n'aurais pas aussi bien réussi si tu ne m'avais pas aidé un peu._

 _Pour ce qui est du choix de la matière dans laquelle tu devrais te lancer, je ne saurais trop te conseiller. Je suis sûr que peu importe ton choix, tu excelleras. Et si un professeur te refusait comme apprentie, il serait bien idiot ou bien inconscient. Que ce soit dans les runes, le soin aux créatures magique, la métamorphose, ou bien même la défense contre les forces du mal, je suis sûr que tu seras brillante. Tu noteras que je n'ai pas parlé des potions ni de l'histoire de la magie. Avouons-le, ce ne sont pas tes points les plus forts._

 _Le choix est tien, encore une fois. Mais l'apprentissage serait une bonne voie pour toi. Tu serais plus ou moins à l'abri dans ce château protégé par tous ces sorts. Dans ces temps dangereux, ce serait un soulagement._

 _Regulus Black_

Heather relut la lettre et soupira. Elle n'était guère plus avancée. Certes elle savait que l'apprentissage était la voie à suivre, mais elle aurait espéré qu'il lui dise quelle matière choisir. La métamorphose l'intéressait, mais dans les temps sombres qui s'amenaient, était-ce la matière la plus adéquate à choisir ? Ou bien devait-elle se tourner vers la défense contre les forces du mal ?

Heather soupira de nouveau et rangea la lettre dans son endroit secret avant de soulever Cor Leonis dans ses bras dans l'espoir de se rassurer. Elle descendit dans la salle commune pour en sortit pour se lancer dans une longue marche. Peut-être pourrait-elle faire part de ses doutes à son père... S'il était de retour, bien évidemment.

Elle se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le repas du soir. Les professeurs du château ainsi que Poppy l'accueillirent à leur table comme chaque année pendant les grandes vacances. Dumbledore, lui, n'était pas là. Elle laissa Cor Leonis quitter ses bras et commença à manger, écoutant en silence les professeurs discuter entre eux.

\- Alors Heather, tu comptes commencer un apprentissage avec un des professeurs ? lança madame Pomfresh.

\- Je ne sais pas encore dans quel domaine, soupira-t-elle.

\- Peu importe quel professeur tu choisis, il te formera dans toutes les matières... même s'il insistera plus dans son propre domaine, sourit Slughorn en lui tapotant la main. Pour ma part je serai ravi de t'aider.

Heather le regarda avec perplexité. Slughorn serait bien mieux avec un autre élève s'il voulait prendre un apprenti. Il pourrait choisir bien mieux qu'elle en potion. Ne serait-ce que Lily pour n'en citer qu'une. Les potions ne faisaient pas partie de ses dons innés.

Elle tourna son regard vers McGonagall qui confirma d'un signe de tête. Heather demeura pensive pour le reste du repas. Slughorn l'avait rassurée quand à ce que l'apprentissage était. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'aprofondir ses connaissances et y mêler un peu de pédagogie pour savoir préparer ses élèves aux mieux. En sommes, elle pouvait bien choisir n'importe quel professeur. Il fallait cependant qu'elle en choisisse un avec qui elle se sentait en confiance.

Elle ne choisirait pas Slughorn, c'était évident. Elle pouvait se tourner vers son professeur de runes, mais il semblait toujours bien trop plongé dans ses bouquins. Il ne voudrait sûrement pas d'une apprentie pour perturber ses recherches. Le professeur de défense contre les force du mal changeait d'année en année. Aucun ne semblait demeurer à Poudlard plus d'une année. C'était donc un mauvais choix. Son apprentissage durerait trois ans après tout.

Le repas fini, elle salua les professeurs et quitta la grande salle suivie par son familier. Cor Leonis se frotta à ses chevilles quand elle s'arrêta devant le grand escalier. Elle hésitait où se rendre. La salle commune était bien trop vide pour qu'elle s'y sente bien.

Cor Leonis sembla prendre la décision pour elle, se dirigeant vers la porte du château menant vers le parc. Heather suivit sans se poser de questions. Après tout, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'était pas retournée voir ses amis les centaurs.

Arrivée à la lisière de la forêt, elle se métamorphosa et trottina entre les arbres d'un air joyeux. Cor Leonis, lui, se mit en boule sur un rocher et ferma les yeux pour une sieste bien méritée. Elle le laissa tranquille, poursuivant sa route jusqu'à tomber sur Firenze.

Le centaur ne l'avait pas vu approcher, trop occupé à cueillir des baies. Elle se ramassa sur elle même et se groupa, préparée à bondir sur le dos de son ami. Elle compta jusqu'à trois, puis elle se propulsa sur lui avec fluidité, atterissant sur sa croupe. Firenze lâcha un cri de surprise avant de tourner la tête vers elle.

\- Hey ! Ne me surprends pas comme ça malheureuse, fit-il avant de sourire.

Il l'attrapa par la peau du coup et la prit dans ses bras pour la câliner avec tendresse. Apparemment, elle lui avait manqué. Il lui tendit ensuite une baie qu'elle dévora avec plaisir. Il lui gratta le sommet du crâne avant de la déposer sur son épaule et de reprendre les fruits de sa récolte pour les ramener à sa horde.

Durant le chemin, il lui raconta ce qu'elle avait manqué avec un entrain qui faisait plaisir à voir. Elle écouta avec avidité, retroussant ses babines en un sourire animal quand il lui raconta une mésaventures d'un de ses comparses. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'avec Firenze on ne s'ennuyait pas.

\- Ravi de te revoir, fit Meliorne en la voyant.

Elle bondit sur le sol et galopa vers lui. Il la prit à bout de bras avant de la serrer contre lui. Heather sentait qu'il était rassuré. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle était gravement blessée. Elle se sentit horrible de ne pas être revenue le voir plus tôt.

\- Tu ne sembles pas trop souffrir de séquelles.

Heather se métamorphosa dès qu'il la reposa au sol. Il était plus facile de parler ainsi. Meliorne l'avait déjà vue en humaine, alors pourquoi se cacher. Les autres centaures la regardèrent d'un air mauvais, mais elle ne leur prêta pas attention.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, je n'ai que quelques cicatrices, répondit-elle.

Meliorne hocha la tête avant de l'inviter à venir s'asseoir autour du feu avec lui. Elle ne se fit pas prier, se laissant tomber en tailleur à côté de lui. Elle passa de longues heures à leur raconter, à Firenze et lui, tout ce qui s'était passé depuis l'incident. Sa guérison interminablement lente, son amitié renouvelée avec les quatre garçons dont le lycanthrope, ainsi que sa relation ambiguë avec celui qui partageait sa magie.

\- Un tel lien n'a pas été vu depuis bien longtemps, souffla Meliorne. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux cette nuit là, donnant consistance à cette prophétie. Peu de créatures savent comment le lien évolue. Cela dépend des deux êtres concernés. Seul l'instinct peut vous guider.

\- L'instinct... je ne préférerais pas, souffla Heather en tentant de cacher son embarras.

\- Oh, quelqu'un a des pulsions peu avouables ? la taquina Firenze.

Heather leva les yeux au ciel en grognant. Meliorne, lui, préféra ne pas se mêler à cette conversation. Firenze tenta de lui tirer les vers du nez encore un moment avant que, pour échapper à son inquisition, elle ne reprenne sa forme animagus.

\- Hey ! C'est de l'anti-jeu ça !

Heather le regarda crânement avant de s'incliner devant ses deux amis et de repartir. Elle avait passé suffisamment de temps hors du château et la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Cor Leonis l'attendait là où elle l'avait laissé et s'étira en bâillant quand il la vit arriver. Elle reprit son apprence humaine et entama la longue marche qui la ramènerait au château, son familier près d'elle.

Pensive, elle emprunta le santier menant au château. Ce que Meliorne lui avait dit tournait dans son esprit comme une chanson récalcitrante. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais ça ne la rassurait pas du tout. Bien au contraire. Certes Regulus était séduisant... Bon, d'accord, très séduisant, à tomber même. Non, de ce côté là, il n'avait rien à envier à son frère.

Elle repensa au commentaire de Firenze et rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Elle se faisait l'effet d'une idiote à fondre de désir pour le petit frère d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Pire, elle se sentait sale à cette idée. Sauter ce pas avec lui... Non, elle ne pouvait même pas s'y résoudre. Pourtant Meliorne lui avait dit que ce serait inévitable. Ils étaient comme deux aimants qui s'attirent et se repoussent à l'infini.

\- Heather, ça fait un moment, s'exclama une voix bourrue qui la sortie de ses pensées.

Elle leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Hagrid. Il semblait positivement ravi de la voir. Son humeur s'allégea immédiatement et elle fonça dans ses bras comme elle l'avait toujours fait des son plus jeune âge.

\- Comment vas-tu, gamine ? demanda-t-il avec émotion. Je ne t'ai guère vue depuis...

Elle se remémora la dernière fois qu'elle avait passé du temps avec lui. C'était un peu après qu'elle ait découvert son lien avec Regulus et que ce dernier ait reçu la marque du seigneur des ténèbres. Son humeur devint plus sombre.

\- Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Viens donc prendre un thé, proposa-t-il en lui frottant maladroitement le dos.

Heather hocha la tête et se laissa entraîner par le demi-géant. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, et en ce moment, elle avait besokn d'un ami à qui confier ce qu'elle ne pouvait confier à personne d'autre. Hagrid saurait la comprendre et peut-être saurait-il la rassurer et la conseiller.

\- Donc tu ne sais pas comment agir avec lui, résuma Hagrid en soufflant sur son thé alors qu'elle venait de tout lui raconter sur Regulus et elle.

\- Non. Et pourtant j'ai besoin de sa présence, mais chaque fois je sens ce malaise entre nous...

\- Heather, loin de moi l'idée de te dire ce que tu dois faire, se racla-t-il la gorge dans une tentative d'évacuer la gêne amenée par la conversation, mais parfois il faut suivre son instinct. Vous êtes tous les deux liés à vie par la plus ancestrale des magies. Parfois il faut admettre sa défaite et se soumettre.

Si elle n'était pas aussi désespérée, Heather aurait ris de la similitude entre son discours et celui de Meliorne. Elle reposa sa tasse sur la table en soupirant de désespoir. Hagrid lui tapota la main avec gentillesse.

\- Tu verras, tout s'arrangera, tenta-t-il de la réconforter. Au fait, as-tu choisis avec quel professeur tu feras ton apprentissage ?

Heather fut un instant surprise qu'il soit au courant, avant de se rappeler qu'il devait sûrement communiquer avec les professeurs au château. Ça ne devrait donc pas la surprendre qu'il connaisse sa situation. Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma soudain en elle. Si Hagrid n'était pas forcément de bon conseil au sujet de sa relation avec Regulus, il pourrait sûrement l'aider sur cet autre sujet.

\- Pas encore... fit-elle en baissant les yeux sur sa tasse qu'elle tournait entre ses mains.

\- Pourquoi ne te tournerais-tu pas vers McGonagall ? De tous les professeurs, tu sembles être plus proche d'elle. Tu es douée dans sa matière et en plus c'est une femme. Elle saura sûrement te conseiller dans certains domaines en te donnant un avis plus réfléchi que tes amies.

Heather considéra son argumentation un moment avant d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment tord. De tous ses professeurs, elle était la seule avec qui le contact passait plutôt bien, si on omettait le professeur de runes. Toutefois, elle était une femme mûre et donc plus à même de comprendre ses dilemmes. De plus, c'était un animagus, ce qui la faisait se sentir plus proche d'elle encore sans oublier qu'elle faisait partie des personnes de confiances et qu'elle connaissait sa situation plus que singulière.

Heather remercia Hagrid de ses conseils et de sa gentillesse avant de lui dire au revoir tout en lui promettant de revenir le voir bientôt. Le pauvre homme devait se sentir bien seul dans sa hute sans personne à qui parler. Elle reprit son chemin vers le château avec une seule idée en tête : Dormir.

* * *

 **Fin du Vingt-Cinquième Chapitre**


	26. Chapitre 26 - Le point de non-retour

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Je reviens vers vous avec un tout nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Navrée que l'attente soit si longue, mais je n'ai guère le temps d'écrire avec le travail que je dois fournir pour mon mémoire. Même s'il y a un point positif : je relis tous les Harry Potter et redécouvre certains passages que j'avais oubliés avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.**

* * *

 **Bien maintenant que c'est dit, il est temps de répondre aux commentaires que certaines d'entre vous ont bien voulu me laisser.**

 **Angico : Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire. Je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise et que les émotions, sentiments et relations entre personnages soient suffisamment réalistes pour être touchants.** **Ne t'en fais pas, Regulus et Heather ne sont vraiment qu'au commencement de leurs aventures. Quant à une possible réconciliation avec Severus, je ne saurais le dire pour le moment. Pour le cas de Peter, je ne sais toujours pas si je vais l'écrire de façon canonique ou bien innover. C'est un choix difficile car cela implique beaucoup de changements, ce qui est délicat car, comme tu l'as si bien remarqué, je me suis moi-même perdue. Je ne me rappelais plus avoir écris qu'Heather était déjà allée chez les Potter. Mais en effet, tu as raison, il y a bien une phrase traîtresse que je pensais avoir supprimée. Tant pis, c'est trop tard maintenant ^^**

 **Encore une fois, merci de ton commentaire et de ta remarque, même si je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour rectifier :)**

 **...**

 **Lellya : Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire, c'est d'autant plus touchant que tu n'en laisses pas d'habitude. Je suis également ravie de savoir que d'autres personnes imaginent Regulus comme je le fais. Il est vrai qu'il n'y a que trop peu de fanfic sur lui, surtout en français (pour ma part j'en ai trouvé quelques unes passionnantes en anglais, mais le barage de la langue est parfois dur à surmonter).**

* * *

 **Et pour finir, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre. Puisse-t-il être aussi plaisant à lire qu'à écrire.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26**

 _Le point de non retour_

* * *

Le restant de ses vacances fut plutôt calme. Dès que sa décision fut prise, Heather accepta la proposition de McGonagall et devint son apprentie. Elle passa ainsi un peu de temps avec son nouveau maître et appris d'elle les rudiments pour tenir une classe ainsi que les programmes d'enseignements pour les plus jeunes années.

McGonagall ne perdit pas de temps non plus pour aproffondir ses connaissances en métamorphoses. Dans un second temps, elle aborderait d'autres sujets. Plus particulièrement l'art du duel, bien qu'elle conseilla à sa jeune apprentie de demander conseil au professeur Flitwick à ce sujet. Bien évidemment, lui apprendre à bien se défendre serait un point crucial de son apprentissage.

Le restant de son temps, elle le passa entre les centaures et Hagrid quand elle ne repondait pas aux lettres de ses amis. Remus semblait pressé de revenir à Poudlard alors que Lucinda profitait pleinement de son temps libre. Cette dernière lui envoyait d'ailleurs des lettres assez souvent. La plupart du temps pour se plaindre du manque de considération dont Sirius faisait preuve à son égard. Sur ce point, Heather ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire pour elle, mis à part lui dire qu'elle non plus ne recevait pas de lettres de sa part et lui rappeler qu'il était en voyage avec les Potter.

Lily, elle, tentait de relativiser face au comportement rageant de sa soeur la concernant. Heather était son soutient dans ce marasme de détresse. Elle ne comptait même plus combien de fois elle avait raisonné Lily en lui disant que non ce n'était pas une bonne idée de la transformer en cafard : Ces bêtes là étaient bien trop résistantes. Et que non ce n'était pas non plus une bonne idée de faire pousser à Vernon Dursley des oreilles de cochon et une queue en tirbouchon : c'était bien trop insultant pour les cochons. Lily semblait donc s'en sortir et garder un minimum de self control, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Elle devrait gagner un ordre de Merlin pour ça.

Severus lui avait envoyé quelques lettres lui aussi. Il semblait peu confiant et plein d'hésitation dans ses phrases. Heather ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter que leur amitié semblait s'amenuiser. Le pire dans cette constatation était de savoir qu'elle était aussi à blâmer. Certes Severus avait fait de mauvais choix, mais comment pouvait-elle espérer le ramener dans le droit chemin si elle l'abandonnait ainsi ? Elle lui avait répondu du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais beaucoup de choses ne pouvaient être confiées. Elle ne pouvait avoir une confiance aveugle en lui et c'était là la plus dure vérité.

Quand vint le moment d'aller chez les Potter pour le restant des vacances, Heather était plus sereine qu'elle ne l'avait été les dernières semaines. Revoir Dorea lui ferait le plus grand bien. Évidemment, elle était aussi impatiente de revoir ses amis et d'entendre tout ce qu'ils avaient à raconter sur leur voyage.

Bien évidemment, elle ne fut pas déçue. Dès son arrivée, elle fut tirée de la cheminée et serrée par deux bras avec force. Elle en peinait à respirer mais elle était heureuse de voir qu'elle lui avait manqué.

\- Sirius, laisse-la donc respirer, le gronda gentiment Charlus.

Sirius la tint contre lui encore un moment avant de la relâcher en lui collant une bise sonore sur la joue. James la serra à son tour dans ses bras avec plus de douceur et lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle remarqua qu'ils avaient encore grandit pendant l'été. Elle se sentait minuscule par rapport à eux. Pourtant elle n'était pas si petite.

Dorea l'accueillit à bras ouverts et l'entraîna vers la cuisine après avoir demandé aux garçons de s'assurer que les affaires de Heather étaient montées dans sa chambre. Une fois assise confortablement, Heather se détendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, une tasse de chocolat chaud était posée devant elle.

\- Alors, comment vont les choses ? demanda Dorea en lui souriant.

\- Plutôt bien, répondit Heather. McGonagall m'a prise comme apprentie. Cette année je vais l'assister dans ses cours.

\- Mais c'est une merveilleuse opportunité, s'enthousiasma Dorea. C'est la carrière vers laquelle tu voulais te diriger, non ?

Heather hocha la tête, submergée par la bonne humeur de cette figure maternelle qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement. Sa bonne humeur était toujours contagieuse et l'amenait souvent à sourire malgré ses soucis.

\- Et comment ça se passe avec Regulus ? demanda-t-elle sur une note plus sérieuse.

\- Oh par pitié, je ne veux rien entendre sur la vie amoureuse de mon frère, geignit Sirius en entrant dans la cuisine avec James.

Dorea et Heather se lancèrent un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire. Alors que les garçons commençaient à compter leurs aventures durant leur voyage, Heather lança un regard à Dorea. Cette dernière comprit qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de non-dis concernant le sujet évoqué avant que les garçons n'interviennent.

Le restant des vacances passa paisiblement. Heather profitait de chaque instant avec ses amis. Le sujet de sa vie sentimentale ne fut plus évoqué, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Toutefois, quand ils apprirent qu'elle était à présent l'apprentie de McGonagall, ils râlèrent en se plaignant qu'elle n'allait plus les lâcher concernant les révisions. Ils n'avaient pas tord.

\- Vous avez des nouvelles de Remus, Lucinda et Lily ? s'enquit enfin Heather alors qu'ils allaient faire leurs achats pour la nouvelle année sur le chemin de traverse.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, Remus était accaparé par ses révisions, répondit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. Et Lucinda profitait des vacances. Je crois qu'elle allait en boîte de nuit assez régulièrement.

Heather acquiesça. Elle n'était pas surprise outre mesure. Lucinda aimait faire la fête et s'amuser. Elle ne pouvait pas lui jeter la pierre. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir faire de même mais... l'idée de se faire aborder dans ce genre d'endroit la rebutait. Sirius ne semblait pas plus inquiet que ça non plus. Heather pinça les lèvres. Est-ce que cet amour que lui portait Lucinda demeurerait à sens unique ?

\- Quant à Lily, il me semble que dernièrement elle avait des pulsions meurtrières à l'encontre de son futur beau-frère, conclut James.

\- Je l'ai dissuadée de tranformer sa soeur en cafard, puis en limace et enfin en chimpanzé. Quant à Vernon, je l'ai convaincue que c'était une perte de temps de le transformer minutieusement en porc puisqu'il avait déjà dépassé ce stade depuis un bon moment, acquiesça Heather.

James éclata de rire devant tant d'imagination de la part de sa chère Lily. Heather garda pour elle les échanges à son sujet. Après tout, c'était entre elle et Lily. Des secrets de filles qu'il ne devait pas savoir.

\- Bon, il ne reste plus que Sirius et Remus à caser, plaisanta Heather.

\- Et Peter ? s'enquit James.

Heather grimaça. Peter était gentil, mais il n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour être considéré comme un potentiel petit-ami. Sirius grogna quelque chose qui lui échappa et James secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- Au bout d'un moment il faut se résoudre à l'évidence, Patmol, lui dit-il en lui tapant l'épaule.

Heather comprit que cette discussion était un sujet sensible pour Sirius. Elle qui espérait le pousser discrètement vers Lucinda, ça partait mal. Si Sirius n'avait toujours pas fait une croix sur ses sentiments à son égard, alors c'était plus sérieux qu'elle le croyait.

\- Oh aller, je suis sûre que tu vas trouver une fille formidable, lui enjoignit-elle en passant un bras sur ses épaules. Bien meilleure que moi, tu verras !

Sirius lui lança un regard mélancolique avant de se secouer et changer de conversation. Le sujet s'arrêta très vite sur le Quidditch et le fait que c'était leur dernière année pour enfin vaincre pleinement Serpentard, étant donné que leur dernière victoire était due à la chute d'Heather et son sauvetage par Regulus. Heather était de leur avis. Elle apprécierait une vrai victoire.

* * *

La rentrée arriva bien vite, et avec elle la joie des retrouvailles sur la voie neuf trois-quarts. Lily se précipita vers James dès qu'elle l'aperçut, sautant dans ses bras et réquisitionnant ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Heather sourit, amusée avant d'enlacer Lucinda et Remus.

Le voyage fut sans grande surprises. Lily et James roucoulaient dans leur coin, participant parfois à la conversation, notamment avec Peter, tandis que Lucinda dévorait Sirius du regard. Ce dernier regardait souvent le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, pensif. Remus, lui, lisait tranquillement dans son coin.

Heather quitta un moment le compartiment après avoir remarqué que son familier n'y était pas. Elle était pourtant sûre qu'il l'avait suivie. Elle parcouru le couloir, regardant discrètement dans les compartiments, sans résultats.

Elle le trouva finalement au bout du wagon. Il n'était pas seul, ronronnant au pied d'un élève qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître. Elle l'avait senti plusieurs minutes auparavant. Il se baissa et prit le chat dans ses bras, caressant sa tête avec douceur. Il avait encore grandit. Quand il se tourna vers elle, elle remarqua que son visage était plus mature, plus fin.

\- Cor Leonis, tu me fais des infidélités, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Duquel parles-tu ? répondit-il en levant un sourcil.

Elle sourit de plus belle avant de s'appuyer contre la porte menant à la jonction avec le wagon suivant. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux. Ce regard métallique lui avait manqué plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

\- Ça a une importance ? le taquina-t-elle.

Il lâcha un sourire amusé et déposa le chat par terre avant de retourner son attention sur elle. Il vint appuyer ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et elle retint son souffle. Son cœur commença à s'emballer et elle sentit une légère chaleur dans ses joues. Des papillons firent soudainement leur apparition au creu de son ventre, la menant un peu plus vers l'embarras.

\- Ça devrait, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers elle avec une lenteur agonisante.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, murmura-t-elle avant qu'il ne la fasse taire.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent avec hésitation les siennes avant qu'un bruit ne le fasse s'éloigner immédiatement. Il lui lança un regard qu'elle ne comprit pas vraiment, à mi-chemin entre regret et soulagement, avant de s'en aller pour sans doute retourner dans son compartiment.

Heather eut comme l'impression que cette année allait être forte en rebondissements. Une dernière année inoubliable en tant qu'élève.

* * *

Les premiers jours furent assez épuisants. Heather suivait ses cours et passait la plupart de son temps libre à assister son maître dans ses cours pour les plus jeunes années. C'était une énorme charge de travail, sans compter les heures supplémentaires qu'elle passait avec McGonagall pour parfaire ses compétences.

Elle avait également de la lecture en plus de ses devoirs. McGonagall lui avait conseillé d'apprendre la théorie pour le sort du patronus qu'elle voulait absolument lui apprendre. Heather n'avait pas posé de questions. Après tout, si McGonagall le jugeait nécessaire, c'est qu'il y avait une raison.

En conséquence, elle n'avait que peu de temps à consacrer à ses amis. Chaque fois qu'elle rentrait dans la salle commune le soir, elle était dans un tel état de fatigue qu'elle s'endormait. Toutefois, ses amis ne semblaient pas lui en tenir rigueur.

Au fil des semaines, Heather commença à trouver un certain équilibre. Elle se félicitait d'avoir pris de l'avance dans ses révisions durant les vacances, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait un peu plus de temps pour autre chose. Quand elle n'avait pas cours, elle assistait son maître, sinon elle retrouvait Regulus dans la bibliothèque quand il n'avait pas cours non plus pour avancer dans les tâches que lui confiait McGonagall tout en passant du temps avec lui.

\- Il se pourrait que quelque chose se trame, souffla un jour Regulus alors qu'ils étaient dans une partie isolée de la bibliothèque.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Il lui lança un regard qui suffit à tout expliquer. Voldemort leur avait confié une mission. Elle en était certaine, tout comme elle était certaine qu'il ne lui dirait rien. Elle médita un instant cette nouvelle avant de poser sa main sur la sienne.

\- Sois prudent...

* * *

Heather était distraite. C'était la première chose qui lui sautait aux yeux. Assise dans la cabane hurlante pour la première pleine lune de l'année scolaire à attendre que le changement prenne Remus. Elle ne prenait pas part à la conversation comme elle le faisait habituellement. Pourtant, il aurait cru que, comme eux, elle était impatiente de commencer sa vie après Poudlard, de s'imaginer ce qu'elle ferait. Pourtant, quand James lui demanda son avis, elle sembla à peine comprendre de quoi il parlait.

\- Toi, quelque chose te tracasse, Émeraude.

Le surnom la fit sortir immédiatement de ses pensées. Il avait fallut un bon moment avant que, finalement, un surnom lui soit attribué. James et Sirius avaient longtemps bataillé pour déterminer quel surnom lui correspondrait le mieux. Ils avaient proposés des surnoms qui lui semblaient plus insensés les uns que les autres.

A chaque nouvelle proposition, Remus levait les yeux au ciel et Heather sortait sa baguette si vite que leurs deux amis fuyaient à toute vitesse sous le rire incessant de Peter qui se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise avec elle.

Ils avaient cherché tout ce qui pouvait avoir un rapport avec sa forme animagus sans trouver quoi que ce soit qui lui convienne, des oreilles et du museau jusqu'à la queue. La première fois qu'elle avait pris sa forme animagus, à l'exception de la nuit où elle avait failli mourir, James et Sirius n'avaient pas arrêté de la prendre dans leur bras pour lui faire des papouilles. Elle avait détesté ça, mais ils la tenaient tellement bien qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'échapper, se résignant avec un couinement à briser le coeur. Remus avait donc délivré Heather des bras de James et s'était enfui avec elle, Peter essayant de retenir les deux autres.

En y repensant, c'était assez drôle. Sirius et James adoraient sa forme animagus, la trouvant trop mignonne, adorable. Et Peter qui essayait de retenir désespérément ses deux amis pour qu'elle puisse respirer et reprendre sa forme humaine. Elle souriait encore à ce souvenir.

Étrangement, c'était Peter qui avait trouvé son nom de Maraudeuse. Il avait décrété que, puisque la seule chose similaire entre ses deux apparences était la couleur de ses yeux, ils devaient baser le surnom sur ça. D'où le surnom Émeraude. Toutefois, ça ne les empêchait pas de parfois tenter un autre surnom plus mignon qui généralement leur valait un ou deux sorts.

\- C'est rien, juste... un problème féminin dont je ne parlerai pas avec vous les gars, sourit-elle.

\- Ça me va très bien, déclara immédiatement Remus dont la rougeur des joues démontrait l'embarras.

\- Oh aller, fit Sirius avec un sourire enjôleur tout en jouant de son épaule contre la sienne.

\- Non.

Sirius fit la moue avant de lui offrir ses yeux de chien battu. Elle grommela quelque chose sans qu'il ne comprenne avant de lui lancer un regard sévère. Apparemment elle ne voulait vraiment pas se confier à lui.

\- Ne me dis pas que ça concerne Reg, grogna Sirius en se rebiffant.

Heather eut un sourire amusé. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas que Sirius essaye de se rapprocher de son frère, bien que sans succès pour le moment. Mais au moins, il l'appelait par son prénom et d'autres fois, comme à l'instant, par ce surnom qu'il avait donné à son petit frère avec affection. Surnom qu'elle imaginait bien énerver ce dernier.

\- Ugh... j'avais pas besoin de cette image, fit-il écœuré.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, marmonna Heather. Et je ne veux pas savoir à quoi tu penses ! s'exclama-t-elle avant qu'il ne partage avec eux le fond de sa pensée.

James fit la grimace en comprenant sans doute ce que Sirius imaginait tandis que Peter ricanait de leur expression faciale et que Remus se grattait nerveusement la nuque. Heather soupira et secoua la tête d'un air désabusé. Puis elle changea le sujet de conversation afin de se sortir de l'ambiance gênée occasionnée par Sirius et son esprit mal placé.

Plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous allongés les uns contre les autres. Lunard avait reposé sa tête sur ses pattes, Cornedrue était contre lui, Queudver trouvant une position confortable sur ses bois tandis que Patmol reposait sa tête contre son flanc, Émeraude blottie entre ses pattes antérieures, son petit museau recouvert par sa queue touffue. Ils laissèrent le sommeil les emporter, rassurés d'être tous ensemble. Lunard était calme car, enfin, sa meute était au complet, en sécurité, près de lui.

* * *

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer comme ça, marmonna Regulus après un rêve particulièrement érotique avec une Heather à la peau aussi douce que la soie.

\- Continuer quoi ? fit une voix à l'entrée de son dortoir.

C'était le milieu de la nuit et les trois autres garçons de son année dormaient à point fermé. Rogue se tenait sur le pas de la porte, baguette à la main. Regulus n'avait nul doute qu'il s'était assuré que ses camarades ne se réveilleraient pas avant le lendemain. Il grogna et se redressa dans son lit, tentant désespérément de cacher une érection particulièrement embarassante. Il força son esprit à chercher la raison pour laquelle Severus venait le trouver dans son dortoir alors qu'ils devaient de retrouver dans la salle commune incessamment sous peu. Ils ne parlaient presque plus tous les deux. Ça n'était pas arrivé depuis l'incident de la cabane hurlente. Heather ayant souffert de sa curiosité, ça avait jeté un froid sur leur relation.

\- Que veux-tu, Rogue ? marmonna Regulus en fichant son regard métallique dans le sien.

\- Je sais que tu me tiens pour responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé, commença-t-il.

Regulus lui lança un regard glacial. Bien sûr qu'il lui en voulait. Heather aurait pu mourir et elle arborait à présent des cicatrices qui ne partiraient jamais. Non que ça change quoi que ce soit entre eux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à cet imbécile même s'il n'avait eu aucun moyen de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

\- Je sais à quel point tu tiens à elle, et je me sens profondément mal de savoir qu'à cause de moi elle a été blessée, continua-t-il.

\- Blessée est un mot bien faible, Rogue. Elle aurait pu mourir.

\- Crois-tu que je l'ignore ?! rétorqua-t-il. Heather était mon amie bien avant que tu lui prêtes attention.

Regulus préféra ne pas répondre. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la douche, conscient cependant que Rogue ne partirait pas comme ça. Il décida de prendre une douche froide pour se calmer avant de retourner dans son dortoir pour s'habiller. Rogue n'avait pas bougé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda à nouveau Regulus en se tournant vers lui, une fois prêt.

\- Je veux comprendre ce qui se passe entre elle et toi.

Regulus fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard noir. Comme s'il allait lui révéler ce secret ! Il attrapa sa baguette et la rangea dans son holster, à son poignet. En faisant ça, la manche relevée dévoila bien plus que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Il comprit au regard de Rogue. Le ruban vert de Heather était attaché à son poignet.

\- Tu comptes l'épouser ? demanda finalement Rogue, abandonnant l'idée de comprendre.

De toute façon il était évident que Regulus ne lui dirait rien. Cette dernière question resta également sans réponse. Regulus attendait patiemment que Rogue lui dise enfin ce qui le tourmentait vraiment. Il savait bien que ce dernier considérait Heather comme une amie irremplaçable. Même si dernièrement ils avaient eu des mésententes, Regulus se doutait bien que leur amitié était plus forte qu'il n'y paraissait.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, Black, murmura-t-il finalement.

Regulus finit par soupirer et abandonner son attitude froide envers lui. S'il ne pouvait rien lui dire sur leur relation, il pouvait au moins le rassurer un minimum. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser aller en missions pour le seigneur noir avec autant de doutes et de craintes. Ils auraient tout deux besoin d'avoir l'esprit clair s'ils voulaient survivre.

\- Écoute, commença Regulus. Je ne peux rien te dire si ce n'est que je mourrais avant de laisser quoi que ce soit lui arriver. Tu devras te contenter de ça.

Severus accepta d'un signe de tête, le soulagement évident dans son regard. Pour le moment, il devrait s'en contenter. Il attendit patiemment que Regulus soit près à partir. Après quelques secondes de plus, Regulus se dirigea vers la sortie et suivit son aîné. Cette nuit, ils devaient effectuer une mission pour leur maître et ils se doutaient bien qu'aucune erreur ne serait acceptée sans conséquences fort douloureuses.

Maintenant ils devaient quitter le château sans être repérés et sortir des protections autour de Poudlard pour utiliser leur portoloin qui les conduiraient auprès de leur maître pour recevoir leurs ordres pour la mission qu'ils allaient devoir effectuer. Regulus espérait seulement que ce ne serait pas trop horrible. Avant de partir, il porta le ruban à ses lèvres et pria pour que Heather lui prête son courage. Il leva son visage vers le ciel où la pleine lune éclairait la nuit. _Je t'en prie, sois prudente Heather..._

* * *

Heather bâilla et s'étira, ses griffes rayant le parquet de la cabane. Puis, constatant qu'elle était la première éveillée, elle décida de réveiller ses compagnons. Elle posa ses pattes sur la truffe de Patmol qui grogna mais refusa de bouger. Heather chouina avant de mordiller son oreille. Patmol grogna de plus bel et ouvrit un oeil avant de bâiller à son tour. Puis il la poussa du museau gentiment avant de s'étirer.

Heather trottina ensuite vers Cornedrue et lui donna des coups de tête jusqu'à ce que ce dernier secoue la tête en se réveillant. Queudver glissa de ses bois et lâcha un cri. Heather le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol, prenant garde à ne pas le transpercer de ses crocs. Puis elle le déposa sur le sol en lui donnant un petit coup de museau pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Queudver s'ébroua avant de grimper sur son dos et de poser ses petites mains sur le sommet de sa tête. Le regard de Heather suivit celui de son ami pour tomber sur les yeux ambrés de Lunard. Il était calme et les observait. Heather trottina vers lui et vint se blottir contre sa tête. Le loup-garou lui donna un coup de langue qui lui ébouriffa la fourrure.

Heather lâcha un grognement de protestation et se secoua alors que Queudver peinait à rester sur son dos. Il abandonna et alla se refugier sur la tête de Patmol qui semblait sourire, la langue pendant de sa gueule. Heather décida de se venger et grimpa sur Lunard, lui mordillant l'oreille avant de se mettre à courir autour de lui et de poser ses pattes sur lui pour l'inciter à venir jouer.

Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, partant à sa poursuite. Elle était beaucoup plus petite, mais bien plus agile, bondissant contre les murs, prenant des virages serrés. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut à sa portée qu'il lui donna un léger coup de patte, la retournant sur son dos. Il approcha sa gueule de son ventre et elle posa ses pattes sur son museau. Le loup-garou lâcha un grognement qu'elle interpréta comme de l'amusement et repris son intention de lui donner un bain.

Heather, reconnaissant sa défaite, arrêta de se débattre en lançant un regard implorant à ses amis. Cornedrue reposa sa tête sur ses pattes en regardant la scène avec des yeux malicieux tandis que Queudver tentait une approche. Lunard lui donna un coup de langue et le pauvre rat s'éloigna, complètement trempé. Patmol, lui, continuait de sourire à sa façon et lui lançait un regard plein de taquinerie.

Quand Lunard en eut fini avec elle, Heather s'ébroua et alla se caller contre Patmol, frissonnante. Patmol lui lècha l'oreille et Heather couina en lui lançant un regard noir. De sa patte elle tenta de se défaire de toute cette salive. Il n'y avait pas à dire, dès qu'elle rentrerait, elle prendrait une bonne douche. Et aux vues de Queudver, elle ne serait pas la seule.

La nuit commençait à décliner. Dans quelques heures, Remus reprendrait forme humaine. Le changement était douloureux, mais au moins, il ne s'était pas blessé. Les Maraudeurs lui avaient expliqué ce qu'il se passait quand il était seul et Heather avait eu beaucoup de peine pour lui. A présent, il n'était plus seul. Il avait sa meute, bien que peu orthodoxe.

Soudain, une douleur sourde lui coupa le souffle. Elle tressaillit sur ses pattes et retint sa respiration. Ses amis la fixèrent avec inquiétude avant qu'elle se reprenne et s'asseye sur ses postérieurs. Elle tenta de garder la panique au loin, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose était arrivé à Regulus.

Elle décida de quitter la pièce au cas où une nouvelle vague de douleur la submergerait. Il n'était pas bon que Lunard la voit dans cet état. Ça risquait de l'agiter, ce qu'il vallait mieux éviter. Avant qu'ils ne puissent bouger, Heather trottina vers la porte et disparu par un petit trou dans cette dernière. Remus restait enfermé dans cette pièce avec les Maraudeurs durant la pleine lune, mais Heather avait fait en sorte de pouvoir aller et venir à sa guise grâce à sa petite taille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une nouvelle vague de douleur la submergea. Plus violente cette fois. Elle sentit la douleur devenir plus sourde, moins vive. Elle se demanda un instant si Regulus n'avait pas réussi à bloquer sa souffrance pour ne pas l'atteindre et la protéger. En contrepartie, elle le sentit puiser dans ses ressources à elle et elle les lui envoya volontier. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ne sentit qu'une douleur lancinante mais supportable. Regulus continuait de puiser dans ses réserves cependant.

Elle se laissa tomber, la tête sur ses pattes et tenta de se reposer un peu. Elle ne sut combien de minutes ou d'heures passèrent avant qu'un bruit ne la reveille. Heather tendit l'oreille immédiatement, à l'affût d'un autre bruit dans la cabane. Elle reconnut immediatement l'odeur du sang et sa gorge se serra. Elle se précipita vers la source de cette odeur, priant pour que Regulus ne se vide pas de son sang.

Elle descendit les escaliers qui menaient au tunnel conduisant vers Poudlard. C'est là qu'elle les trouva. Severus soutenait un Regulus grimaçant de douleur. Il ne semblait pas trop amoché, si ce n'était une blessure à la tempe et une autre au bras gauche si le sang qui gouttait de sa main était un quelconque indice. Rien qu'un bon sort de soin ne pourrait réparer.

Elle porta ensuite son regard sur Severus. Autre que des mouvements raides et de l'épuisement, il ne semblait pas avoir souffert de blessures inquiétantes. Elle trottina vers eux et fit un petit cri pour annoncer sa présence. Severus sembla d'abord surpris de la voir avant de se rappeler de la condition de Lupin et de l'amitié qu'elle avait lié avec lui.

\- Heather, il a besoin de soins et je ne suis pas en état de l'aider, souffla-t-il en grimaçant.

Elle reprit son apparence humaine et s'agenouilla près de Regulus. Il était épuisé et elle parvenait à ressentir une infime portion de sa douleur. Puis elle tourna la tête vers Severus et le détailla un instant.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

\- A part quelques côtes froissées et des courbatures, je m'en sors plutôt bien, concéda-t-il.

Heather lâcha un grognement désobligeant et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il ne lui mentait pas, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était stupide de continuer à suivre cette pente dangereuse. Regulus lâcha un grognement de douleur, ramenant son attention sur lui.

\- Tu penses toujours que tu as fait le bon choix ? siffla-t-elle à Severus avant d'aider Regulus à se relever. Regulus, lui n'a bpas vraiment eu le choix. Mais toi... je ne comprends pas ce qui te pousse à continuer. Je vais m'occuper de lui. Je te conseille de ne pas me suivre. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à te supporter.

Elle supporta Regulus durant les longues minutes de marches jusqu'au château en se maudissant de le faire souffrir d'avantage. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le soigner dans le tunnel où elle n'y voyait pas grand chose. Il lui fallait un endroit sûr et elle savait justement où en trouver un. Il fallait juste qu'il endure encore un petit moment.

Lui faire traverser le château sans se faire repérer fut une épreuve. Peeves était de sortie et Rusard semblait déterminé à coincer des élèves hors de leurs lits. Dans quelques heures, le jour se lèverait, mais pour le moment, il ne faisait pas bon de se faire coincer. Il faudrait alors expliquer ce que deux élèves de maisons différentes faisaient ensemble hors de leurs salles communes et pourquoi l'un d'entre eux était en si mauvais état. Non, définitivement pas une bonne idée de se faire repérer.

Finalement, après beaucoup d'efforts et de ruses, Heather fit entrer Regulus dans la salle sur demande et le fit asseoir sur le lit qui était apparu dans la pièce. Regulus lâcha un sifflement de douleur avant de lever les yeux vers elle.

\- Il faut te soigner, souffla-t-elle. Mais je ne peux rien faire sans ton aide.

Regulus sembla comprendre et la laissa l'aider à se débarrasser de sa robe de sorcier et de sa chemise toutes deux tachées de sang. Elle observa ensuite les dégâts. Son côté gauche avait prit une teinte violette, juste au niveau des côtes et son épaule avait dû faire la rencontre d'un objet tranchant. La plaie n'était pas trop profonde, heureusement.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu cet endroit, commenta Regulus.

\- C'est la salle sur demande. Je n'ai partagé son existence qu'avec Sirius, expliqua-t-elle en palpant ses côtes.

\- C'est donc là que tu disparais, fit-il avant de laisser un sifflement douloureux lui échapper.

Heather sortit sa baguette et commença son travail, heureuse d'avoir quelques connaissances en la matière. Elle commença par refermer la plaie de son épaule avant de s'occuper de ses côtes. Aucune ne semblaient cassées, mais il avait dû prendre un sacré coup pour se retrouver dans cet état.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en s'attaquant à la plaie sur sa tempe.

\- La mission a pris un mauvais tournant, répondit-il, soulignant l'évidence.

Heather lui lança un regard noir avant de se redresser. Elle avait soigné le plus gros des blessures et ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Elle serra les dents devant le manque de confiance de Regulus envers elle et préféra lui tourner le dos.

\- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, marmonna-t-elle en lui désignant la porte dans le fond à gauche.

Elle l'entendit soupirer mais il sembla se plier à sa volonté. Elle entendit la porte se refermer. Elle laissa s'échapper un long soupire en même temps qu'un sanglot retenu trop longtemps. Il lui fallait extérioriser cette frayeur qui ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'il avait été blessé.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle laissa la tension s'évacuer à travers ses sanglots, mais elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Quand il s'avança vers elle, elle le dépassa en évitant de le regarder et alla s'enfermer à son tour dans la salle de bain.

Elle se déshabilla en vitesse et se plaça sous l'eau chaude. Son sens de l'odorat surdéveloppé lui envoyait les effluves de salives et de chien mouillé qu'elle ne supportait plus. Elle attrapa la bouteille de lotion et se frotta énergiquement la peau avant de passer à ses cheveux.

Après le choc et la tension, elle se sentait en colère. En colère que Regulus ne lui fasse pas confiance, en colère qu'il ait fait le choix, bien que forcé, de suivre la mauvaise voie, en colère d'avoir dû le soigner... en colère qu'il ait été blessé.

Elle grogna et entreprit de se rincer les cheveux en tentant de se relaxer sous l'eau chaude. Elle revit le visage de Regulus dans ce tunnel, son teint bien trop pâle et se rappela la panique qui l'avait submergée. Elle abattit rageusement son poing contre le paroie de la douche avant de s'y appuyer à bout de bras et de fermer les yeux en prenant de profondes inspirations pour se calmer.

Elle arrêta l'eau et entreprit de se sécher pour enfiler à nouveau ses affaires. Elle s'occupa ensuite d'essorer ses cheveux. Elle sortit de la salle de bain tout en frottant énergiquement ses cheveux avec sa serviette.

Quand elle leva les yeux, Regulus la regardait, assis sur le lit. Il avait meilleure mine. Cependant, Heather se refusa à lui sourire et l'ignora tout bonnement. Elle alla s'asseoir dans son coin habituel, parsemé de coussins et se laissa tomber en arrière, un bras cachant ses yeux.

C'est à ce moment que Regulus en eut assez. Il se leva et marcha vers elle à grands pas. Il en avait assez de cette situation stupide. Il en avait assez d'imaginer la douceur de sa peau et l'érotisme de ses gémissements. Il en avait plus qu'assez de se réveiller avec un rappel douloureux de ses désirs.

Heather enleva son bras de sur ses yeux et le fixa. Elle semblait incertaine de l'attitude à adopter. Son regard dériva sur ses lèvres quand elle les humecta. Il n'y teint plus. Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, passant une main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer violemment à lui, ses lèvres s'abattant sur les siennes avec passion.

Heather commença d'abord par essayer de le repousser avant de finalement s'accrocher à ses épaules, répondant à ses lèvres en gémissant. Il l'attira sur lui, incapable de la laisser s'éloigner, ses mains la plaquant un peu plus contre son torse, la débarrassant habilement de son chemisier. Il abandonna un instant ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou et cet endroit sensible, là, juste derrière son oreille.

Heather tressaillit en laissant un gémissement de plaisir lui échapper alors qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière, le laissant explorer son décolleté à sa guise. Il ne se fit pas prier, parcourant chaque millimètre de sa peau à l'odeur si intoxicante. Du bout de sa langue, il traça son chemin de sa poitrine jusqu'à son menton avant de reprendre prossession de ses lèvres avec intransigeance.

Il se releva, avec elle, appréciant la chaleur de ses jambes autour de sa taille. Tout en explorant sa bouche de sa langue, il la ramena vers le lit où il la plaqua sur le matelas de tout son corps, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens au dessus de leurs têtes.

Soudain plus aggressive, elle le renversa sur le côté. Regulus se laissa faire, excité de la voir prendre le dessus et savourant ses lèvres sur sa gorge puis son épaule à mesure quelle écartait sa chemise de sa peau.

Il se redressa un instant, attrapant son visage dans ses mains pour clamer à nouveau ses lèvres. Puis il laissa ses mains le débarrasser de sa chemise avant de la jeter hors du lit. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras avant de glisser langoureusement sa main le long de son dos et de l'enfouir dans sa chevelure, en attrappant une bonne poignée pour la forcer à pencher la tête en arrière.

Quand elle céda, il alla mordiller la peau de son cou, l'attirant entre ses lèvres et taquinant sa peau sensible de sa langue. Un gémissement plus impatient sortit de ses lèvres, l'amenant à accélérer les choses. Il la débarrassa de son soutien-gorges, plongeant sur sa poitrine si alléchante. Il avait rêvé de son corps tant de fois, tant de nuits à se morfondre que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Sa jupe tomba au sol tandis qu'il traçait un chemin brûlant sur sa peau.

Elle se laissait faire, ses cheveux encore humides éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Sa peau semblait prendre vie à son contact, comme si un feu invisible s'allumait sous ses doigts. Il glissa lentement le dernier rempart sur sa peau.

Là, nue, offerte à lui sans résistance, il avait la sensation que tout était évident et irréfutable. Ils avaient été faits pour se rencontrer, pour se repousser, se combattre, se haïr, et enfin s'accepter et s'aimer. Elle ouvrit les yeux un instant. Il était à genoux devant elle, la laissant explorer son torse de ses mains fines. Il attrapa sa main droite et déposa un baiser sur sa paume avant qu'elle ne le pousse sur le matelas pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres alors que ses mains glissaient vers son pantalon et travaillaient sur la boucle de sa ceinture.

Il la laissa atteindre son objectif, levant les hanches pour lui permettre de le débarrasser de ses entraves, alors qu'un grognement de plaisir lui échappait au contact de sa poitrine sur son torse. Prenant sa jambe, il l'amena à califourchon sur lui, se redressant pour l'embrasser alors que ses mains parcouraient la peau de son dos.

Dans un mouvement fluide, il la fit basculer sous lui afin de reprendre le dessus. Allongé de tout son long sur elle, entre ses cuisses, il continua ses ministrations sur sa poitrine avant de glisser ses mains bien plus bas, caressant cette endroit encore inexploré.

L'attente avait été longue, mais de la voir ainsi, il se dit que ça vallait la peine. Il découvrait un tout nouveau visage chez elle. Celui d'une femme passionnée et impatiente. Un étonnant contraste par rapport à son comportement de tous les jours : calculé, patient, et parfois un peu froid. Elle était Serpentard tous les jours, mais ce soir elle était Gryffondor, passionnée et aventureuse.

Ses jambes se refermèrent autour de sa taille quand il pénétra dans sa chaleur. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière en un gémissement à la fois de plaisir et de douleur. Il se força à l'immobilité, parcourant son cou de ses lèvres avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Tendrement, il vint caresser la cicatrice sur le bas de son visage et le long de son cou. En réponse elle leva la main vers lui et caressa sa joue, remontant vers sa tempe. Ce qu'il vit dans son regard était une triste vérité. Ce moment était un instant à part. Le lendemain, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais pour le moment, elle était à lui.

Il bougea les hanches et elle ferma les yeux, ses mains agrippant son dos, un son exquis sortant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. C'était encore mieux que dans ses rêves. Elle chercha désespérément ses lèvres, ses ongles griffant sa peau tandis qu'il ondulait avec elle. Elle pouvait bien le griffer jusqu'au sang et ça ne rendrait pas cette expérience moins plaisante.

Il roula sur le côté avec elle, la laissant le chevaucher à sa guise. Et quelle vision exquise elle lui offrait, ondulant sur lui, les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte sur la plus belle musique qu'il ait entendu : ses cris de plaisirs. Il guida ses hanches un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne un rythme qui le rendit presque fou de plaisir.

Ses mains trouvèrent ses seins et les malaxèrent avant de l'attraper par la nuque et la ramener contre lui dans un baiser flamboyant de passion alors que les vagues de plaisirs augmentaient de plus en plus, les amenant vers l'extase la plus complète.

Et c'est à ce moment que quelque chose se passa. Alors qu'ils flottaient dans cette extase amenée par la plus inébranlable jouissance, la magie les entoura. La chaleur entrant et sortant de leurs corps, irradiant tout autour d'eux. Une lumière aveuglante sortie de leurs corps et se mélangea avant de revenir en eux, les frappant comme un éclair.

Heather se laissa retomber sur son torse alors qu'ils peinaient à reprendre leur souffle. Regulus était bien trop hagard pour mettre le doigt sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie pour le moment : Blottir Heather contre lui et la garder dans ses bras.

Il leur fallut trois bonnes minutes avant de finalement reprendre leurs esprits. Heather se laissa glisser à côté de lui, sa tête reposant sur son épaule alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux pensivement. Ils savaient tout deux que ce moment était unique et qu'il ne pouvait durer éternellement. Bientôt ils reprendraient leur routine : passer leur temps à s'éviter, se mentir devant les autres et à ériger des barrières entre eux pour cacher la vérité qu'ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à accepter. Mais pas tout de suite.

Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne alors qu'elle dessinait des patternes indescriptibles sur son torse du bout du doigt. Quand elle frissonna, elle ramena magiquement la couverture sur eux sans un mot. Regulus ne chercha pas à comprendre comment elle arrivait à utiliser sa magie sans baguette et sans utiliser sa voix. Pour le moment il ne voulait pas réfléchir.

* * *

 _ **Fin du Vingt-Sixième Chapitre**_


	27. Chapitre 27 - Un pas en avant

**Bien le bonjour à tous, je tiens tout d'abord à profiter de cet interlude pour vous souhaiter à tous un joyeux Noël ainsi qu'une très bonne année puisque je ne pense pas avoir la possibilité de poster un nouveau chapitre rapidement. Donc, mieux vaut parer à toute éventualité ! ;)**

 **Merci encore à Angico pour son commentaire :**

 **Et comme tu l'as si bien compris, non, ils ne sont pas encore près à s'avouer quoi que ce soit. Comme je l'ai déjà précisé, nous ne sommes qu'au début de leur aventure, cette fanfiction est loin d'être finie et il me reste encore beaucoup de boulot pour l'amener à sa conclusion.**

* * *

 **Il est possible que je fasse plusieurs fins possibles dans des chapitres bonus, mais je n'ai pas encore vraiment pris de décision. J'aimerai d'ailleurs avoir votre avis à ce sujet chers/chères lecteurs/lectrices.**

 **En attendant vos réponses, je vous souhaite à tous/toutes une très bonne lecture et de bonne fêtes de fin d'année !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

 _Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière_

* * *

Heather écoutait les battements de son cœur. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. C'était complètement fou. Et ce truc juste au moment où ils avaient atteint le summum du plaisir... Elle n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre. Mais quelque chose lui disait que le lien qu'ils partageaient n'était pas étranger à l'affaire.

Elle le sentit bouger légèrement et sa main glissa le long de son bras en une caresse légère mais très agréable. Elle déplaça sa main sur les côtes de son oreiller vivant et il retint son souffle.

\- Toujours douloureux ? s'enquit-elle en se redressant sur son coude.

\- Je survivrai, répondit-il les yeux fermés.

Heather n'insista pas. S'il ressemblait un minimum à son frère, alors il n'aimait pas exposer ses faiblesses. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma un instant les yeux. Elle avait envie de lui parler, mais ignorait s'il serait enclin ou non. D'après ce que certaines filles disaient, beaucoup de garçons préféraient ne pas parler après avoir... Comment devait-elle appeler ça d'ailleurs. Faire l'amour ? Ça impliquait qu'il y ait de l'amour entre eux... et c'était bien trop tôt pour le dire.

\- As-tu essayé de parler à Sirius ? souffla-t-elle. Il essaye vraiment de te comprendre.

\- Je préférerais ne pas parler de mon frère dans cette position, grogna-t-il en se tournant sur le côté pour la fixer.

\- Tu préfères peut-être parler de la raison pour laquelle tu es revenu dans cet état ?

Ses yeux devinrent froids et il soupira. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas lui en parler... plutôt qu'il aurait aimé prolonger leur moment d'insouciance et oublier tout le reste. Il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, frôlant la peau de sa joue au passage.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, dit-il dans un ton sans appel.

Il vit son regard pâlir. Elle se redressa et entreprit de sortir du lit. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans un mot et claqua la porte derrière elle. Regulus soupira en s'appuyant sur son coude, les yeux rivés sur cette même porte. Un sourire étira un instant ses lèvres en constatant qu'elle était extrêmement attirante quand elle était furieuse.

Toutefois, il ne voulait pas laisser les choses s'envenimer. Mieux valait qu'il la rejoigne et règle cette histoire. Il quitta le lit à son tour et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte pour la trouver sous la douche, appuyée à bout de bras contre la paroi.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, grogna-t-elle.

\- Moins tu en sauras sur ce que je fais pour le seigneur noir, le mieux ce sera, tenta-t-il de la raisonner.

Heather ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Pour qui la prenait-il ? Une simple d'esprit ? Elle sentait bien que le temps de l'insouciance était fini, et depuis un moment. Les rouages étaient en marche et des temps incertains et bien sombres s'annonçaient. Et malgré tout il voulait la maintenir dans l'ignorance la plus complète ?

\- Je ne suis pas ta petite amie, Black ! asséna-t-elle. Je ne suis pas une de ces pimbêches qui acceptent d'être menées par le bout du nez sans réfléchir. Tant que tu ne te seras pas enfoncé ça dans le crâne ce n'est pas la peine de venir me voir, lien ou pas !

Elle arrêta l'eau, se sécha en vitesse et s'habilla avant de quitter la salle sur demande avec ses affaires pour sa journée de cours. Il ne tenta pas de la retenir et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait dans cet état de nerfs. Elle avait mal et jamais elle n'avait autant maudit ce lien qui l'enchaînait à lui.

Elle essuya rageusement les larmes sur ses joues en se fustigeant pour pleurer ainsi. Elle fut heureuse que personne ne la croise dans les couloirs. Ils étaient sans doute tous dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de métamorphose, n'ayant guère d'appétit. Elle prépara le premier cours, celui des deuxièmes années.

Quand McGonagall arriva dans la salle, elle observa son apprentie un moment, notant la raideur dans sa posture et les émotions violentes qui semblaient s'échapper de son regard : colère, douleur, détresse... Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et vint poser une main sur son épaule.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rien... rien que vous puissiez arranger de toute façon, soupira Heather. J'ai juste besoin de me défouler.

McGonagall garda le silence un moment, observant son apprentie qui réorganisait la salle pour se changer les idées. Un moyen de fuite en avant guère efficace. Elle observa l'heure avant de prendre une décision. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son apprentie dans cet état.

\- Bien, nous avons une demi-heure avant le début du cours, conclut-elle en sortant sa baguette, poussant les tables contre les murs pour leur donner plus d'espace. Je ne vais pas te laisser dans cet état, les nerfs tendus à craquer.

Heather lui lança un regard reconnaissant et se mit en position face à son maître pour une séance de duel. McGonagall ne la laissa pas penser une seule seconde, l'attaquant sans arrêt, la forçant à se concentrer sur ses mouvements, ses défenses, ses attaques. Rien d'autre ne devait encombrer son esprit.

Au bout des trente minutes, Heather était exténuée par le manque de sommeil et la quantité de magie épuisée. Elle se laissa tomber contre le bureau, tentant de reprendre sa respiration sous l'œil satisfait de son maître qui était, elle aussi, un peu essoufflée. Heather avait bien progressé depuis le début de son apprentissage. Bientôt elle devrait apprendre à lancer un patronus corporel ou non, ça n'avait pas d'importance du moment qu'elle produisait quelque chose.

\- Te sens-tu capable d'assurer ce cours où préfères-tu aller te reposer ? demanda McGonagall en ramenant les tables à leur places originelles.

\- Je peux le faire, répondit Heather en se relevant.

Depuis quelques jours, McGonagall avait délégué l'enseignement des premières et deuxièmes années à Heather quand elle n'avait pas cours elle-même. Elle enseignait donc une heure aux premières années et une heure aux deuxièmes dans la semaine.

McGonagall hocha la tête et prit sa forme animagus pour se poser sur le bureau, laissant son apprentie accueillir les élèves. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient le regard encore empli de sommeil tandis que d'autres semblaient pleins d'énergie. Ce cours réunissait Poufsouffles et Gryffondors.

Heather les rappela immédiatement à l'ordre et commença son cours sous les yeux attentifs de son maître qui ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu'elle faisait. Les élèves se tenaient toujours à carreau avec Heather, avait noté McGonagall. Elle avait une présence et une autorité naturelle, sans pour autant se montrer trop sévère. Les élèves semblaient l'apprécier énormément et participer avec entrain.

\- Heather, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment procéder, demanda une des filles après avoir levé la main.

\- Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre qui n'a pas compris ? s'enquit Heather en balayant la salle du regard.

La tâche du jour était de transformer son familier en verre à pied. Et beaucoup d'élèves trouvaient le procédé complexe car il impliquait plusieurs étapes : D'abord de visualiser dans son esprit son animal et sa composition, ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était, ensuite il fallait visualiser le chemin vers l'objet et l'objet en lui-même avant de pouvoir faire le mouvement de la baguette en énonçant l'incantation.

Plusieurs élèves levèrent la main, certains avec un air gêné. Heather acquiesça et s'appuya contre le bureau avec un air plus détendu et un sourire rassurant. Ses élèves avaient peur de l'échec et craignaient de dévoiler leur difficulté.

\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, il n'y a aucune honte à ne pas comprendre du premier coup. N'hésitez surtout pas à demander de l'aide. Je suis là pour ça.

D'autres mains se levèrent, cette fois avec plus d'assurance. Heather sourit de plus bel avant de se redresser et de s'éloigner du bureau pour marcher dans l'allée principale entre les tables des élèves. Tout en marchant, elle réexpliqua les étapes, s'assurant à chaque fois que ses élèves n'étaient pas perdus. Puis elle fit la démonstration sur son propre familier.

Cor Leonis avait décidé de lézarder sur le bureau, à côté de McGonagall. Il ouvrit un œil quand Heather s'approcha de lui, et lui lança un regard peu amène quand elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui. Il ne bougea cependant pas et laissa sa sorcière procéder, le changeant en un magnifique verre à pied orné de dorures et de symboles. Le moindre détail avait été travaillé, visualisé dans son esprit avant de prendre forme.

\- A votre tour, invita-t-elle les enfants à essayer.

* * *

Le restant de la journée fut difficile pour Heather. Le manque de sommeil commençait à avoir raison de sa volonté. Elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts et à écouter les conseils du professeur Slughorn sur la potion qu'ils allaient bientôt devoir faire.

Heureusement pour elle, Severus, qui était aujourd'hui son partenaire, semblait palier à son manque de participation, prenant des notes. Ils apprenaient les propriétés de l'Amortensia ainsi que les restrictions liées à cette potion selon son degré d'efficacité.

Slughorn les invita ensuite à s'approcher vers le chaudron à son bureau. Il découvrit ce dernier et invita chacun d'entre eux à sentir très brièvement l'odeur de la potion, d'un magnifie rose parme. Heather n'eut pas besoin de trop s'approcher pour sentir une odeur qui la ramena à quelques heures plutôt et la replongea dans son humeur morose. Pourquoi fallait-il que l'Amortensia ait pour elle la combinaison de toutes ces odeurs qui lui rappelaient Regulus ? Elle ne voulait pas accepter ce que cette révélation impliquait.

\- Tu sens quoi, toi ? lui demanda Lucinda.

\- Un mélange d'odeurs de forêt, de parchemins... Et toi ? répondit Heather sans trop détailler.

Elle vit Lucinda tourner son regard vers Sirius. Oh... elle devait sûrement sentir l'odeur de Sirius parmi d'autres spécifiques à ses goûts. Ce qui n'aurait pas dû la surprendre à vrai dire. Sirius tourna un instant la tête vers elles, mais ses yeux se fixèrent sur Heather avec tristesse. Heather jura entre ses dents, surprenant Lucinda.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Rien... juste fatiguée et désabusée...

Après que Slughorn ait demandé à plusieurs élèves d'expliquer ce qu'ils sentaient pour appuyer ses explications, il les renvoya à leurs propres chaudrons pour commencer à travailler. Severus semblait plus tendu à côté d'elle.

Ils commencèrent en silence. Heather jeta un œuf de serpencendre dans le chaudron. Severus prit une poignée d'épines de roses avec précaution et les ajouta au mélange.

\- Tu sembles contrarié, nota Heather alors qu'elle ajoutait une mesure d'huile raffinée de menthe poivrée.

\- Je trouve que cette potion est révoltante et ne devrait pas exister, marmonna-t-il.

Heather ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Ce genre de potion ne pouvait rien amener de bon mis à part plus de douleur et de déception. Heather attrapa la pierre de lune et la fit tourner entre ses doigts tout en tentant de comprendre comment des sorcières pouvait en arriver à de tels moyens. N'importe qui se sentirait trahit si quelqu'un utilisait cette potion sur eux et le résultat serait bien amer quand l'effet se dissiperait.

Heather posa un instant son regard sur Lucinda. Un cœur en détresse qui commence à perdre espoir. Tout compte fait, c'était peut-être compréhensible. Grappiller quelques moments de bonheur en sachant que de toute façon il n'y a aucune chance que quelque chose se passe valait peut-être le coup pour certaines. C'était bien malheureux...

Heather jeta la pierre de lune dans le chaudron en soupirant, laissant à Severus le soin de remuer le mélange dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Elle ajusta le feu pour laisser le temps aux ingrédients de bien s'incorporer au mélange.

Au bout d'un moment, une légère fumée s'éleva de leur chaudron. Le mélange était d'un magnifique rose scintillant et elle reconnut immédiatement les odeurs qui s'en échappèrent avant de grogner et de poser son front entre ses bras, sur la table alors que Severus fronçait les sourcils.

\- Dispute de couple ? s'enquit-il avec inquiétude.

\- Pour ça il faudrait déjà qu'on en soit un, marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

Severus lui lança un regard interrogateur mais elle ne clarifia pas. A la place, elle remplit une fiole de leur potion finie et la reboucha en vitesse avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Slughorn pour la lui donner. Severus en profita pour vider leur chaudron et le nettoyer d'un coup de baguette.

* * *

Regulus posa sa plume avant de se masser les tempes. Cette journée avait pour lui tout du calvaire. Il n'arrivait à rien. Ses pensées ne cessaient de le ramener à Heather et cette dispute qui le minait profondément. Il entendait encore sa voix froide et distante.

 _Je ne suis pas ta petite amie, Black !_

Il grimaça. De tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, c'était la chose qui faisait le plus mal. Pourtant c'était la vérité. Ils n'avaient pas une relation de couple. Ils étaient ensembles parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Pourtant, pendant un moment, il avait oublié et cru que peut-être ça pourrait marcher. Ils avaient réussi à devenir plus ou moins amis. Qui pouvait lui jeter la pierre d'espérer que plus puisse être possible ?

Il accueillit la fin de journée avec soulagement. Il quitta la salle de son dernier cours avec la ferme intention d'aller voler sur son balai pour se vider l'esprit. Il fit un crochet par son dortoir pour y déposer ses affaires avant de ressortir, balai en main. Il lui restait approximativement deux heures avant le dîner et il comptait bien en profiter le plus possible.

Il survola le parc de Poudlard pendant un long moment avant de se créer un parcours imaginaire entre les tours du château. Quand il revint vers le parc, il aperçut Heather, qui revenait de la forêt interdite. Nul doute qu'elle était allée se dégourdir les pattes sous sa forme animagus et, peut-être, rejoindre ses amis les centaures.

Regulus repensa aux quelques moments qu'il avait passé sous sa tutelle pour trouver sa forme animagus. Il avait encore du mal à y parvenir. Quand il s'était découragé, elle lui avait conseillé d'être patient et l'avait rassuré en lui parlant de son propre calvaire. C'était un souvenir plutôt agréable car, à cet instant, ils avaient été complices, autant sinon plus que lorsqu'il se frayait un chemin dans son esprit pour tester ses défenses, sans le côté embarras, bien sûr.

Une douleur lui lacéra le cœur. En ce moment, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle vienne vers lui. Elle avait été parfaitement clair là-dessus. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui parler de ses missions. Comment réagirait-elle s'il lui racontait toutes les horreurs qu'il commettait ? Elle n'avait déjà pas une bonne opinion de lui, mais là ce serait encore pire.

Il toucha pensivement son côté gauche. La dernière mission avait presque relevé du suicide. A croire que le seigneur noir voulait tester leur résistance. Quelle idée de les envoyer marchander avec les géants ! Ça avait tourné au fiasco en un temps record et les coups de massues ne s'étaient pas faits attendre. Il se revoyait encore voler vers un arbre après un coup violent dans ses côtes. Rogue n'en avait pas mené large lui non plus. Après cet échec, dire que le seigneur noir était mécontent était un euphémisme. Et deux crucios plus tard ils s'en étaient rentrés en passant par la cabane hurlante. Pas une nuit des plus agréables, enfin, jusqu'à ce que Heather le rejoigne.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres à ce souvenir encore frais dans sa mémoire. Il sentait encore son odeur sur lui. Non, il ne regretterait jamais ce moment-là. Il était même près à revivre ce calvaire encore et encore si cela signifiait la tenir dans ses bras encore une fois.

* * *

\- Vous avez eu vent de la nouvelle ? demanda une Lucinda toute excitée.

Heather et Lily se lancèrent un regard empli d'incompréhension. Lucinda leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant qu'il n'y en avait pas une pour relever l'autre. Heather leva à son tour les yeux au ciel, faisant rire sous cape une Lily qui reporta son regard sur les pages d'un vieux grimoire qu'elle étudiait. Devant l'air implorant de son amie, Heather eu pitié.

\- Je t'en prie Lucinda, nous sommes toute ouïe, dit-elle avant de donner un coup de coude à Lily qui venait de grommeler quelque chose qui ressemblait à un "parle pour toi".

\- Des Aurors viennent assister à un de nos cours de DCFM pour observer de potentielles recrues !

\- Grand bien leur fasse, soupira Heather en se replongeant dans son bouquin de métamorphose.

Elle devait préparer son prochain cours avec les premières années et devait se dépêcher car elle avait rendez-vous avec l'équipe de Quidditch juste après pour leur dernier entraînement avant le match de demain qui les opposerait à Poufsouffle. Elle n'avait donc que très peu de temps pour prétendre s'extasier de la nouvelle.

\- Eh bah... ça a l'air de vous enchanter, grommela Lucinda.

\- Je compte enseigner et sauf erreur de ma part, Lily aimerait se lancer dans la préparation de cosmétiques pour sorcières et tu comptes toi-même devenir médicomage. Donc je ne saisis pas trop ton enthousiasme, répondit Heather en feuilletant le bouquin avant de finalement tomber sur ce qu'elle cherchait et de prendre des notes sur son parchemin.

\- Sans compter que nous ne sommes pas forcément les plus douées dans cette matière. Heather excelle en métamorphose, je me débrouille en charmes et toi en herbologie.

Heather ne chercha pas à détromper Lily quant à ses points forts. En vérité, elle se débrouillait très bien en DCFM et était une assez bonne duelliste depuis que McGonagall l'avait prise sous son aile. Toutefois, elle n'avait aucune intention de montrer l'étendue de son talent aux Aurors. Le moins de personnes au courant de ses talents, le plus en sécurité elle serait.

\- Mais c'est une chance pour Sirius et James ! s'exclama Lucinda.

Heather comprenait mieux son enthousiasme tout à coup. Il était vrai que Sirius et James rêvaient de devenir Aurors. Tout comme Remus, mais malheureusement pour ce dernier, sa condition l'en empêcherait. Heather se sentit tout d'un coup triste.

\- Au fait, Heather... t'étais pas au dortoir cette nuit, sourit malicieusement Lucinda.

Heather avala sa salive de travers. Pourtant elle aurait dû être habituée. Lucinda avait la fâcheuse manie de passer du coq à l'âne. Mais de là à ce qu'elle enclenche sur... ça. Non, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Lily, bien que silencieuse, semblait soudain particulièrement intéressée par ce sujet. Bon sang ! Heather tenta désespérément de ne pas rougir. Après tout, il pouvait y avoir d'autres raisons qu'elle ne soit pas dans leur dortoir cette nuit-là. Raisons qu'elle ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas divulguer étant donné que la condition de Remus demeurait secrète et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que James avait pu confier à Lily.

\- Tu étais avec Regulus, c'est ça ? avança Lucinda, toute excitée.

Évidemment, c'était aisé de sauter à cette conclusion vue que Lily et Lucinda savaient pour cette... tension entre eux deux. Mais elle aurait aimé qu'elle ne fasse pas le lien aussi rapidement entre leur discussion et son absence du dortoir. Toutefois, même un imbécile aurait pu faire le lien. Et Lucinda était loin d'être idiote.

\- A vrai dire, oui, soupira-t-elle, consciente qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se défiler.

\- Alors, c'était comment ?!

Heather lança un regard plein de désespoir à Lily qui sembla tout d'un coup très intéressée par son parchemin. Heather soupira. Lily ne lui viendrait pas en aide sur ce coup-là. Elle devait se faire une raison. Après tout, Lily était passée par là quand elle avait découché pour être avec James. Lucinda l'avait cuisinée pour avoir les moindres détails. Ha, la curiosité d'une pucelle, ce que ça pouvait être embarrassant...

\- C'était... magique, souffla-t-elle en se remémorant ce moment à défaut de mot plus précis.

\- Oh aller, tu peux être plus précise, chouina Lucinda.

Lily sourit sous cape et Heather lui donna un coup de pied sous la table. Lily lâcha un cri de surprise et se dépêcha de masser son tibia en lui lançant un regard courroucé. Lucinda ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire.

\- Tu sais Lucinda, chaque expérience est différente alors tout ce qu'on pourra te dire n'est pas une valeur absolue, tenta Lily dans l'espoir d'en finir avec cette conversation.

Devant le regard implorant de Lucinda, Heather soupira. Mais en même temps, que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment les mots pour décrire ce qu'il s'était passé entre Regulus et elle. C'était bien plus qu'une partie de jambes en l'air... Mais que dire ?

\- Au début c'est un peu inconfortable, mais ça ne dure pas, dit-elle.

\- Alors... il est bon amant ? Tu penses qu'il est aussi doué que ce que l'on dit de Sirius ?

\- Je ne pourrais pas présumer de quoi que ce soit au sujet de Sirius. Mais Regulus est définitivement très bon amant, marmonna Heather. Et maintenant que c'est dit, je ne veux plus en parler.

Lucinda allait ouvrir la bouche mais le regard de ses deux amis la dissuadèrent de continuer sur sa lancée. Heather tenta alors de se reconcentrer, mais ce n'était pas aussi facile maintenant que le souvenir de son moment avec Regulus revenait la hanter. Si seulement tout pouvait être plus simple. Si seulement ils pouvaient être un couple comme les autres.

Elle regarda un instant l'heure à sa montre et écarquilla les yeux. Elle était monstrueusement en retard ! Elle ramassa rapidement ses affaires en s'excusant avant de courir dans les couloirs aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. James allait lui passer un sacré savon si elle ne se magnait pas.

Et comme c'est toujours quand on est pressé que quelque chose arrive pour nous retarder, elle entra en collision avec quelqu'un, tombant lourdement sur ses fesses dans une pluie de livres et de parchemins. Elle ferma fortement les yeux, consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas pu choisir pire moment pour revoir Regulus.

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir sa main tendue vers elle. Elle hésita un moment entre l'ignorer et accepter son aide. Elle se morigéna bien vite en mettant sa main dans la sienne. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec lui en ce moment. Après tout, c'était lui qui refusait de lui faire confiance. Elle ramassa ses affaires et disparut sans un mot, sentant le regard du garçon rivé sur elle et lui brûlant le dos comme s'il s'était agi d'un brasier.

Quand elle arriva enfin sur le terrain, elle essuya le regard peu amène de James. Elle soupira. James pouvait parfois se comporter en parfaite Drama Queen. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était arrivée après l'entraînement.

\- Lui en veut pas trop, c'est la veille d'un match, lui sourit Sirius.

\- Je le sais bien, mais il pourrait aussi prendre en compte le fait que je sois surchargée de travail, grommela-t-elle. J'ai pas une minute à moi.

Sirius lui tapota gentiment l'épaule avec un sourire à la limite entre moqueur et compatissant. Comment arrivait-il d'ailleurs à décocher ce genre de sourire ?! Elle tenta alors de se concentrer sur le speech de James. C'était leur routine avant de débuter un entraînement. James rappelait les enjeux, motivait l'équipe et ensuite...

\- Bien, maintenant que Heather nous a honoré de sa présence, elle va pouvoir nous rappeler la stratégie à adopter face à Poufsouffle, conclut-il en lui lançant ce même regard ronchon.

Heather soupira. Ce que James pouvait être puéril parfois. Sirius tenta de cacher son hilarité, mais elle ne fut pas dupe et le lui fit payer par un coup de coude dans ses côtes. Il lâcha un cri de surprise avant de se frotter le côté frénétiquement. Heather s'avança et prit place devant l'équipe en se remémorant les points forts et les points faibles de l'équipe qu'ils affronteraient le lendemain.

\- Poufsouffle a une défense assez bonne, mais elle n'est pas non plus infaillible, commença-t-elle. Les batteurs manquent de précision quand ils renvoient les cognards alors soyez toujours attentifs à leur trajectoire afin de ne pas être blessé par accident. Ils ne résistent pas à la pression et commencent à se désordonner quand les choses tournent mal pour eux. Si l'on se débrouille pour prendre le dessus dès le départ, nous n'aurons pas trop de mal à les déstabiliser. Ce qui m'amène à vous rappeler en quelques points leurs tactiques d'attaque afin de mieux les contrer.

Heather continua à expliquer comment prendre l'avantage et contrer leurs adversaires avec le plus de précision possible. Elle prit même en compte le matériel utilisé par les autres joueurs afin qu'ils puissent s'adapter à leurs jeux. Ensuite elle rappela à ses camarades leurs propres faiblesses afin que chacun prenne conscience de ce qu'ils devaient travailler.

\- Et comme je ne me vois pas jouer moi-même, si quelqu'un a des remarques à faire sur de potentielles faiblesses, je suis prête à écouter, conclut-elle.

\- Mis à part ta relation avec l'attrapeur de Serpentard ? railla l'un des poursuiveurs.

Heather serra les dents. Si elle devait à présent passer chaque entraînement à subir ce genre de remarque, ça allait lui ternir toute sa joie de faire du Quidditch. James sembla prendre conscience de son humeur car il se plaça devant elle pour mettre les choses au clair.

\- Qu'on soit bien d'accord... nous sommes ici pour jouer au Quidditch, pas pour échanger des commérages de bonnes femmes sur des choses qui ne nous regardent pas. La vie privée de Heather est par définition privée et n'a rien à avoir avec le Quidditch. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Il y eut quelques grognements de la part des quatre autres joueurs avant que finalement tout rentre dans l'ordre. Heather jeta un regard reconnaissant à James qui lui tapota l'épaule de manière fraternelle. Sirius vint ensuite la voir pour lui faire part des défauts de son jeu afin de l'aider à s'améliorer.

Ils passèrent ensuite la plus grande partie de la soirée à s'entraîner tous les deux, laissant les autres membres de l'équipe s'entraîner de leur côté. L'entraînement auquel se livraient Sirius et Heather consistait à s'envoyer le cognard. Ils travaillaient ainsi leur précision et leur puissance. Plus ils seraient en accord sur le terrain, meilleure leur coordination serait pour le match du lendemain.

* * *

 _ **Fin du Vingt-Septième Chapitre**_


	28. Chapitre 28 - Un nouvel Animagus

**Bonne année tout le monde !**

 **Je sais pas vous, mais je suis en super forme. Tellement que j'ai écris bien plus que ce que j'aurais pensé en un cours laps de temps !**

 **En effet, vu que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien en poster un là, même si ça ne fait pas longtemps que j'ai posté le précédent. Et oui ! Mais il ne faut pas trop vous y habituer non plus, hein. Parce que avec les cours qui reprennent et le mémoire que je dois rédiger, je n'aurais sûrement plus autant de temps libre :/**

 **...**

 **Un grand merci à toi,** **JustineBergerac, pour ton commentaire sur le précédent chapitre.**

 **En effet, Regulus n'est que mentionné dans l'oeuvre original. Il n'est pas un personnage de premier plan comme peuvent l'être Remus, James ou encore Sirius dont on parle beaucoup et dont on connaît certaines choses.**

 **Regulus, lui, est peu ou pas décrit, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qui le motive ni ce qui s'est passé dans sa vie, ce qui en rend un personnage avec lequel on peut faire quasiment ce que l'on veut. Mais j'aime l'imaginer comme je l'écris dans cette histoire. Cela peut cependant déplaire à certain(e)s.**

 **Toutefois, je voulais le mettre en avant, même si ce n'est que dans une histoire qui n'est pas non plus un chef d'oeuvre mais un moyen de passer un bon moment (du moins je l'espère).**

 **Quant à ce qui est des origines de Heather, tu les découvriras bientôt. Je pense même que tu en auras une bonne idée à la fin de ce chapitre.**

 **Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture.**

 **Au plaisir de te lire à nouveau ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28**

 _Un nouvel Animagus_

* * *

Heather boudait son petit déjeuner. De sa fourchette, elle chipotait ses œufs brouillés. La pression arrivait à son maximum. Dans quelques heures, elle serait sur le terrain à disputer le premier match de la saison contre Poufsouffle. Mais pour le moment, elle essuyait les regards des autres élèves.

Malgré l'attitude qu'elle adoptait pour ne pas montrer que ça la touchait, les commentaires de ses camarades au sujet de sa supposée relation secrète avec Regulus Black, qui n'était d'ailleurs plus si secrète que ça, ça la blessait. De plus, l'inquiétude de voir la rumeur prendre plus d'envergure augmentait de jours en jours. Combien de temps avant que les mauvaises personnes ne soient au courant ?

Elle quitta la table bien avant les autres et décida d'aller prendre l'air. Peut-être que courir un peu lui ferait du bien. Elle s'imposa une cadence soutenue et commença son circuit habituel. Elle hésita un moment à s'enfoncer dans la forêt interdite avant de se raisonner. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, elle risquait d'être vue.

Elle longea donc la lisière, tentant de se détendre et d'éloigner de son esprit toute mauvaise penser. Elle repoussa au loin ses inquiétudes, les enfermant à double tour dans une cellule qu'elle imaginait au plus profond de son esprit. Puis elle s'appliqua à ajouter un mur autour pour terminer le travail.

Elle songea ensuite à appliquer cette même technique à tout son esprit, se rappelant des leçons de Regulus. Elle visualisa ce qu'elle connaissait de plus solide, et s'activa à en faire une paroi impossible à passer. Un mur en peau de dragon, à la foi souple et malléable, mais solide à souhait.

Elle regarda ensuite l'heure à sa montre avant de se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch. Cette montre avait une valeur sentimentale. Dumbledore la lui avait offerte à ses dix-sept ans. Une magnifique montre à gousset sur laquelle se trouvait graver deux renards qui semblaient se courir après devant un serpent qui observait placidement.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui avait poussé son père à choisir pareille motif. S'il était au courant de quelque chose, il ne semblait pas vouloir lui en faire part. Il lui avait seulement avoué qu'il avait été surpris le jour où elle avait été sortie à Gryffondor. Certes il ne doutait pas de son courage, mais elle était tellement réfléchie et rusée qu'il avait toujours pensée qu'elle aurait été plus à sa place dans cette maison-là.

Heather y repensait souvent. Elle se demandait parfois si, en admettant qu'on lui donne la possibilité de choisir à nouveau, elle ferait les mêmes choix. Irait-elle à Serpentard ? Est-ce que cela rendrait les choses plus simples avec Regulus ou non ? Et les Maraudeurs ? Elle ne serait sûrement jamais amie avec eux. Elle ne savait pas si elle ferait les mêmes choix, mais elle ne pouvait imaginer un monde où les Maraudeurs seraient ses pires ennemis. Elle avait déjà eu un avant-goût lors de leur période de froid et c'était suffisant pour qu'elle ne veuille jamais subir ça à nouveau.

Elle devait donc se réjouir de ses choix. À défaut d'être une Serpentard au grand jour, elle l'était en secret. C'était peut-être ça être vraiment Serpentard. Cacher son vrai visage aux autres. C'était assez fatiguant à vrai dire.

Elle releva la tête en sentant sa présence. Regulus se trouvait à quelques pas d'elle loin des yeux de tous. Elle ne se demanda même pas comment il avait su où la trouver. Il en savait bien trop à son sujet. Il avait sûrement dû voir ses habitudes de parcours depuis tout ce temps. Elle ne cachait pas ses entraînements personnels et solitaires.

\- Tu veux savoir tout de ce que le seigneur noir veut de moi, Heather. Mais tu dois comprendre qu'il m'est difficile d'en parler. D'abord parce que ce sont des choses auxquelles je n'aime pas penser quand je suis avec toi, ensuite parce que si quelqu'un réussissait à lire dans ton esprit, toi comme moi serions en danger bien plus que nous le sommes en ce moment et enfin... si tu savais ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que j'ai fait... tu me haïrais bien plus encore qu'en ce moment, déclara-t-il finalement. Nous avons eu tellement de difficulté à construire ce semblant d'amitié entre nous. Et s'il y a bien une chose que je ne veuille pas perdre, c'est ça.

Heather médita un instant ses paroles, son regard scrutant le visage de Regulus avec minutie. Il semblait fatigué, mais ce qui la dérouta le plus, c'est cette peur mêler à une sincérité qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée venant de lui qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux. Regulus n'était pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il le faisait croire. Au fond de lui, il était fragile et se trouvait dans un sentiment constant d'insécurité. Comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir après ces révélations-là ?

Elle soupira et s'approcha de lui pour venir passer ses bras autour de son cou et poser son front contre son épaule. Il relâcha soudain la tension qui semblait irradier de tout son corps et referma ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui.

\- J'aimerais que tu comprennes que j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance pour avancer, Regulus. Si tu ne fais pas ce pas vers moi, comment veux-tu que l'on suive notre voie ? Il faut que tu arrêtes de penser comme si tu étais seul. Tu ne l'es pas. Et tu me connais suffisamment maintenant pour savoir que je ne te jugerais pas quoi que tu dises. Je chercherai sûrement à comprendre, mais pas à juger.

Elle l'entendit soupirer et sentit son étreinte se resserrer légèrement autour de sa taille. Toute cette insécurité qu'elle ressentait en lui, il devait s'en débarrasser. Il fallait qu'il ait foi en elle tout comme elle en lui. Elle lui faisait confiance n'est-ce pas ?

Un flash s'imposa à son esprit et elle sursauta. Lui faisait-elle vraiment confiance ? Quand il avait touché ce souvenir dans son esprit, elle le lui avait arraché avec tant de force. Elle était capable de lui confier plein de chose, mais sa plus grande peur... ce souvenir qui la terrifiait, elle le lui cachait. Elle prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Tu te rappelles ce jour où je t'ai éjecté de mon esprit dans la panique la plus totale ? souffla-t-elle.

Elle le sentit acquiescer. A ce moment, elle n'avait pas retrouvé le souvenir entièrement. Il avait fallu un bon nombre de cauchemar pour qu'elle se rappelle finalement de tout. Du meurtre de ses parents adoptifs moldus par un sorcier qu'elle soupçonnait être son père biologique. Heather prit une grande inspiration et lui raconta son souvenir, sa plus grande angoisse. Cette silhouette emmitouflée dans une cape dont le visage était complètement caché par une capuche.

\- Heather, souffla-t-il. Avec cette nouvelle information, nous allons peut-être avancer dans la recherche de ton ascendance, fit-il en l'éloignant un peu de lui pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- J'ai peur de la vérité, trembla-t-elle. Je ne veux pas connaître cet homme, et s'il revendiquait ses droits et devenait maître de mes moindres choix ?

\- Je te promets que ça n'arrivera pas, assura-t-il. Quelque droit qu'il espère revendiquer en tant que père, le lien qui nous unis l'en empêchera. Nous pourrions tout aussi bien être mariés que ce serait pareil. C'est juste... moins commun.

Heather se laissa aller de nouveau contre lui sans rien ajouter. Elle sentait que Regulus réfléchissait. Il semblait tiraillé, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle arrivait à tirer du lien. Elle jugea cependant qu'il valait mieux ne pas le presser. S'il devait lui dire quelque chose, elle voulait que ce soit de son plein gré.

\- Les géants, soupira-t-il enfin. Le seigneur noir nous a envoyé comme émissaire pour les convaincre de joindre ses rangs. Notre société les trouve trop dangereux pour les voir comme autre chose que des monstres.

\- Des préjudices desquels il se serre pour les ramener de son côté... Regulus, suis-tu ce monstre et ses convictions ou bien le fais-tu par obligation ?

Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Son cœur lui disait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, qu'il était devenu ce qu'il était pour protéger les siens et aussi par manque de courage. Toutefois, les personnes pouvaient changer. Et Regulus s'était découvert un certain courage dernièrement. Un courage qu'il tenait peut-être d'elle à vrai dire.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'ai plus ce genre de convictions. J'avais peut-être bien des préjudices avant, mais j'ai ouvert les yeux depuis le temps, déclara-t-il.

Dans son regard elle y voyait tant de sincérité. Oui, Regulus avait changé. Il avait eu le courage d'accepter que tout ce en quoi il croyait n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge et de préjudice. Tout ce courage qu'il enviait à son frère... si seulement il pouvait voir qu'il était bien plus courageux que son frère. Il prenait bien plus de risques... et il doutait encore de sa valeur.

\- Alors il faut en parler à Dumbledore, dit-elle en prenant sa main.

\- Non, la retint-il désespérément. C'est trop risqué.

\- Mais si on ne le fait pas...

\- Chaque chose en son temps, Heather, lui enjoignit-il. Mais je ne peux risquer pour l'instant de me rapprocher de Dumbledore.

Heather eut soudain une meilleure compréhension des peurs de Regulus. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas le seul Mangemort dans cette école. Si quelqu'un le voyait parler à Dumbledore, il risquait d'amener l'attention du seigneur noir sur lui. Et s'il était suspicieux à l'encontre de Regulus, il le torturerait sans hésitation avant de le tuer. Dans le meilleur des cas il croirait que Regulus tentait de rafler des informations du camp adverse. Mais c'était trop risqué. Bien trop risqué.

\- Dans ce cas je serai le lien entre mon père et toi, conclut-elle.

\- Ça reste dangereux, murmura-t-il incertain.

\- Fais-moi confiance, lui demanda-t-elle en verrouillant son regard au sien.

Avec un soupir de résignation, il acquiesça. C'était la bonne chose à faire. Pas la plus simple, mais c'était la voie à suivre malgré tout. Ils travailleraient ensemble à partir de maintenant. Il allait devoir redoubler de vigilance et garder d'autant plus son esprit.

Ils entendirent des bruits au loin. Des élèves arrivaient déjà pour assister au match. Leurs voix portaient loin leur excitation. Heather se défi lentement de son étreinte, comme à regret, et se reprit. Elle lui sourit avec hésitation avant de partir. Il était tant pour elle d'aller se changer. Toutefois, elle se sentait prête à tout affronter. Mettre les choses au clair avec Regulus lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Et qu'il était bon de se sentir soutenue.

Elle se changea en toute sérénité et attrapa son balai. Elle avait un match à gagner. Déterminée, elle entra sur le terrain avec ses coéquipiers et prit une grande inspiration. Sirius lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos et lui sourit avec assurance. Ils avaient travaillé d'arrachepied pour mettre au point cette technique et aujourd'hui ils allaient voir les fruits de leurs efforts.

Les capitaines se serrèrent la main avant que chaque joueur n'enjambe son balai. Le coup de sifflet retentit et Heather donna un puissant coup de pied au sol pour s'élancer dans les airs. Elle se positionna non loin du gardien comme elle l'avait prévu avec Sirius. Ce dernier se positionna vers le milieu du terrain avec un air concentré sur le visage.

Le match venait de débuter. Comme prévu, Poufsouffle tenta de prendre l'avantage pour gagner un certain sentiment de sécurité. Et comme Heather l'avait prévu, sa stratégie se montra payante car les poursuiveurs de son équipe récupérèrent bien vite le souaffle pour le ramener vers les buts adverses.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius et Heather s'occupaient de contrer les batteurs. Ces derniers, manquant de précision, rendaient la détermination de trajectoire difficile car incertaine. Heather rattrapa in extremis un cognard qui se dirigeait vers le gardien, sans avoir le temps de viser où elle l'envoyait.

Elle intercepta ensuite un autre cognard qu'elle renvoya vers Sirius. Ce dernier frappa ensuite dedans, l'envoyant vers le gardien adverse alors que l'un des poursuiveurs de Gryffondor s'apprêtait à lancer le souaffle. Le gardien choisit, bien évidemment, d'éviter le cognard, laissant leur équipe marquer.

Elle entendait à peine les commentaires sur le match, préférant se concentrer sur les trajectoires du cognard. Elle remarqua alors que leur attrapeur avait entrevu le vif d'or. Ce dernier s'élança à sa poursuite, bien vite imité par l'attrapeur adverse. Elle les suivit du regard, vérifiant qu'aucun cognard n'allait compliquer sa tâche.

Un sifflement attira son attention et Sirius lui fit quelques signes qu'elle interpréta avant d'acquiescer. Sirius attendit le cognard qui arrivait sur lui faisant mine de préparer son coup visant un autre joueur puis, au dernier moment, se laissa glisser sous son balai, laissant le cognard poursuivre sa route vers Heather qui l'envoya vers l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle qui ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher son coéquipier.

Les batteurs adverses n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, n'ayant pas vu la ruse arriver. Le cognard frappa le balai de l'attrapeur, le faisant perdre son contrôle. Sirius reprit place sur son balai alors qu'Heather venait vers lui. Ils se tapèrent dans la main en souriant.

\- Voilà une technique tout à fait surprenante. Heather, tu nous as caché l'étendue de ta ruse, la taquina le commentateur.

Heather leva les yeux au ciel. Ils avaient mis un temps considérable pour réussir ce tour de passe-passe. Il fallait agir suffisamment vite sans pour autant s'y prendre trop à l'avance et faire vriller son balai pour éviter le cognard et, bien évidemment, ne pas tomber pendant la manœuvre. Plus d'une fois, Heather et Sirius s'étaient loupés. Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient restés près du sol. Mais ça ne rendait pas la collision avec le sol plus appréciable.

Comme Heather l'avait prévu, ils arrivèrent à désorienter Poufsouffle en prenant l'avantage. Ils peinaient à garder leur coordination à mesure que Gryffondor marquait des points. Il ne manquait plus qu'à attraper le vif d'or et ils gagneraient deux cent points à trente.

Heather reporta ses yeux sur leur attrapeur qui avait à présent le champ libre alors que l'attrapeur adverse peinait à reprendre ses esprits, tout tremblant encore du coup qu'il avait reçu par le cognard. Elle aperçut le vif d'or un peu plus loin et sourit. Ça ne devrait plus être très long à présent.

Deux minutes plus tard, le vif d'or était attrapé et le coup de sifflet sonnait la fin du match.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, la salle commune des Gryffondors ne retourna au calme que tard dans la nuit. La joie d'avoir gagné ce premier match haut la main semblait repousser la fatigue. Les Maraudeurs, Lily et Lucinda passèrent un long moment à se remémorer les tactiques vues pendant le match avant de commencer à se projeter vers les matchs à venir et comment s'y préparer.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune des Serpentards, tout semblait calme. Une seule personne était restée éveillée suite à l'arrivée d'une lettre dont le contenu l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Regulus relut encore une fois la lettre de son père concernant ses recherches. Apparemment, pour le moment, deux hommes semblaient avoir eu parmi leurs relations des vélanes. Le premier étant Abraxas Malfoy, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon, ainsi que Selwyn, ce qui était encore pire.

Abraxas avait une position assez enviable et, si Heather était sa fille, Regulus n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait pour étouffer l'affaire. Toutefois, selon le souvenir de Heather, ça ne collait pas. Pourquoi Abraxas aurait-il cherché à la reprendre si son existence était compromettante. Heather n'avait pas le souvenir que la silhouette de ses souvenirs ait voulu la tuer.

Quant à Selwyn... cet homme était mauvais, pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Il prenait un malin plaisir à insuffler torture et mort. Un homme sans vergogne pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. N'ayant pas de descendance connue, sa femme étant morte en couche, il devenait le choix le plus probable. Il aurait sûrement voulu récupérer sa fille, même à moitié vélane. Et ce pour la marier dans une autre puissante famille pour en tirer quelques bénéfices.

Regulus soupira et se massa les tempes. De tous les pères potentiels, ce n'aurait pas pu être pire si le seigneur noir en personne était son père. Enfin... peut-être pas. Si le seigneur noir était capable des plus sombres actions, sûrement n'hésiterait-il pas à lui faire subir le même sort qu'à ses fidèles. Il reporta son regard sur la fin de la lettre.

 _Je vais continuer à chercher discrètement, mais j'ai bien peur que certains deviennent suspicieux. Je crains qu'elle ne puisse demeurer secrète bien longtemps. Si, comme je le pense plus probable, elle s'avère être la fille de Selwyn, il ne mettra pas longtemps à comprendre._

 _Tu devras la préparer à une rencontre prochaine, approfondi ses compétences en occlumancie. De mon côté je vais préparer un contrat de mariage. Ces choses doivent se faire dans les règles. Commence à aborder ce sujet avec elle._

 _Malheureusement, le secret de votre lien ne pourra être maintenu quand Selwyn la reconnaîtra comme sienne. Nous ne pouvons que préparer le terrain._

 _Prudence, fils, ta mère n'appréciera pas la nouvelle quand elle saura son identité._

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus : La réaction de sa mère, ou bien la parenté entre Selwyn et Heather. Ajouté à cela l'intérêt que le seigneur noir ne manquerait pas de porter à l'affaire... Il sentait un gouffre immense s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

Il se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil. Il devait maintenant prévenir Heather. Comment allait-elle réagir à la nouvelle ? Mal, probablement. Comment le lui annoncer en douceur ? "Hey, ton père est le Mangemort le plus sadique du lot !" Non, certainement pas la bonne façon de faire. En même temps, il ne pouvait tourner autour du pot indéfiniment. Plus tôt elle le saurait, mieux elle pourrait se préparer.

\- Apodis Selwyn, souffla-t-il dans le silence.

Aussi sordide que l'idée puisse-t-être, les deux noms semblaient s'accorder parfaitement. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir. Il savait la vérité à présent. Mais comme Heather le lui avait dit plus tôt, il n'était plus sûr de vouloir la connaître.

* * *

Heather consulta l'heure à sa montre. Il lui restait trente minutes avant son cours de métamorphose. Elle se dirigea alors vers le bureau de son père. Elle devait l'informer de ce que Regulus lui avait appris.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la gargouille qui gardait l'escalier menant au bureau en imaginant la meilleure façon de lui annoncer les choses. Il lui devint vite évident qu'elle ne pourrait pas ne pas dire d'où venait l'information. Et quand bien même, Dumbledore n'était pas idiot. Il comprendrait immédiatement.

\- Maliceréglisse, énonça-t-elle.

Immédiatement, l'escalier lui apparut. Elle monta sur la première marche et laissa l'escalier se dérouler sous elle, l'amenant vers le bureau de son père. Elle n'eut même pas atteint la porte que son père lui enjoignit d'entrer. Un jour il allait falloir qu'il lui dise comment il pouvait bien savoir qui se trouvait derrière la porte sans même les entendre ni les attendre.

Heather referma la porte derrière elle. Dumbledore semblait concentré, les sourcils froncés, sur un morceau de parchemin. Il mit quelques secondes avant de relever la tête et de lui sourire. Heather lui retourna volontiers un sourire éclatant avant de faire apparaître un fauteuil devant son bureau pour elle et de s'y asseoir.

\- D'après le professeur McGonagall, tu es une excellente apprentie, sourit-il.

\- Je fais de mon mieux. Ce n'est pas facile entre les révisions, les devoirs, les entraînements de Quidditch... parfois j'ai l'impression de me noyer, dit-elle en prenant un Maliceréglisse dans le bocal sur le côté du bureau.

\- Le bon côté étant que tu seras sûrement bien préparée aux ASPICs, déclara-t-il. As-tu commencé à étudier le sortilège du Patronus ? demanda-t-il en joignant ses mains sous son menton, une lueur d'intérêt particulière dans le regard.

\- Oui, même si je n'arrive pas à en avoir un qui prenne corps, soupira-t-elle. J'imagine que cela viendra avec le temps et la pratique.

Dumbledore acquiesça pensivement. Heather l'observa en silence, se demandant quelle approche choisir pour lui amener les informations dont elle disposait. Le plus simple était encore de commencer par le début, mais elle n'était pas trop encline à l'idée de lui parler de sa relation qui soufflait le chaud et le froid avec Regulus.

\- Papa... je pense que... Voldemort a commencé à mettre ses plans en marche, murmura-t-elle.

Dumbledore releva les yeux, la regardant par dessous ses lunettes en demi-lune avec une expression qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Son visage semblait plus fermé, ses yeux plus froids qu'elle ne les avais encore vu. Elle prit une longue inspiration avant de continuer.

\- Regulus m'a parlé de sa dernière mission pour lui. Voldemort tente de rallier les géants à sa cause. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il cherche des partisans dans toute la communauté magique.

\- Heather... je ne veux pas que tu t'occupes de tout ça, souffla-t-il. Tu dois te concentrer sur tes études... laisse ce genre de sujet pour les adultes.

\- Je sais que ça ne semble pas évident à voir, mais je ne suis plus une petite fille, rétorqua-t-elle. Je ne te demande pas de m'impliquer dans tes plans puisque ça te déplaît tant. Je voulais juste te prévenir de ce que je savais, fit-elle avec un peu de froideur dans sa voix.

Elle se leva finalement et quitta le bureau sans ajouter un mot ni se retourner pour le regarder. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que, lui parmi tant d'autres, la prenne si peu au sérieux. Elle rumina pendant un bon moment avant de se plonger corps et âmes dans le boulot.

Quand elle n'était pas en cours, elle se dirigeait immédiatement dans la salle sur demande et s'entraînait pour produire un patronus digne de ce nom. Elle tenta de se rappeler le souvenir qui la rendait heureuse, la plus heureuse possible. Mais ce ne fut pas avant qu'elle se rappelle la sensation qu'elle avait ressentie, cette nuit-là, dans les bras de Regulus, que ça arriva.

Du bout de sa baguette sorti la lueur blanche et transparente, prenant la forme petit à petit d'un animal qui n'aurait pas dû la surprendre. Trottinant autour d'elle, le renard était différent de sa forme animagus : plus grand, des oreilles proportionnées à sa taille. Ce n'était pas un fennec, mais un renard plus ordinaire.

Il disparut après un moment et la joie qu'elle ressenti parvint à effacer sa déconvenue avec Dumbledore. Elle avait hâte de montrer ses progrès à McGonagall. Sans perdre de temps, elle alla rejoindre son maître qui préparait sans doute son prochain cours.

Elle la trouva en effet dans son bureau. McGonagall ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour lui demander si tout allait bien mais n'en eut pas le temps. Heather sortit sa baguette et réitéra son exploit de quelques minutes plus tôt. Le renard réapparut bondissant partout dans la pièce sous les yeux pleins d'émotions de McGonagall.

\- Je suis fière de toi, Heather. C'est un magnifique Patronus qui mérite bien cinquante points pour Gryffondor, dit-elle avec un sourire larmoyant. Maintenant, sais-tu ce qu'un Patronus peut également faire, autre que de te protéger contre le détraqueurs bien sûr ?

Heather secoua la tête. Elle devait avouer ne pas trop s'être penchée sur toutes les propriétés du sortilège. Elle avait surtout étudié la théorie pour effectuer ce dernier. Si McGonagall fut déçue de son ma, que de curiosité, elle ne le montra pas, reprenant sa place dans son fauteuil.

\- Il peut permettre d'envoyer des messages à d'autres personnes rapidement et sans risquer d'être interceptés, expliqua-t-elle.

Heather buvait ses paroles. La possibilité de communiquer rapidement et de façon moins risquée était extrêmement intéressante. Il lui suffisait de demander à son patronus d'aller transmettre son message à la personne de son choix. Elle se résolut à tester cette nouvelle aptitude dès qu'elle le pourrait.

Le restant de la journée fut assez semblable aux autres, Heather était divisée entre révisions, qu'elle effectuait avec Remus, Lily et une Lucinda qui semblait avoir pris conscience de la nécessité de réviser, et devoirs avant de devoir filer pour l'entraînement de Quidditch en faisant attention, cette fois, à ne pas être en retard.

Quand elle quitta la bibliothèque sous le regard amusé de Remus, elle retrouva Sirius et James dans le hall avant de se diriger ensemble vers le terrain de Quidditch. Peter semblait avoir disparu dernièrement et Heather ne pouvait empêcher une inquiétude grandissante de la cueillir au creux du ventre. Dernièrement, Peter semblait encore s'isoler. Au début il venait avec Remus à la bibliothèque pour leur session de révisions, mais ils avaient arrêté de venir.

\- Bah, il s'est peut-être trouvé une copine qu'il ne veut pas nous présenter, balaya James sur le chemin.

\- Et pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas nous la présenter ? s'étonna Heather en levant un sourcil.

\- Je n'ai pas la prétention d'être dans sa tête, répondit James.

\- C'est étonnant ça ! le taquina-t-elle, provoquant leurs petites chamailleries habituelles.

Sirius s'y joignit bien vite, au grand désespoir de James qui les menaça de leur envoyer un sort si bien senti qu'ils s'en souviendraient jusqu'au nouvel an. Bien évidemment, cette menace aurait eu plus d'effet s'il n'avait pas tant de difficulté à retenir un éclat de rire.

Après un entraînement bénéfique pour les nerfs de Heather, elle se dirigea vers la Grande salle pour le repas du soir où elle retrouva ses amis à table. James semblait murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille d'une Lily dont les joues semblaient rougir de plaisir, avant de lui taper sur l'épaule en u e fausse rebuffade qui les fit rire tous les deux. Sirius, lui, discutait avec Remus et Lucinda à propos du devoir de potion qu'ils devaient rendre bientôt laissant Peter dans son coin. Heather se sentit peinée pour lui. James de plus en plus en compagnie de Lily, Remus dans ses révisions et Sirius qui ne lui prêtait guère d'attention pour commencer... il devait se sentir bien négligé.

Elle s'assit en face de Peter et tenta de l'engager dans une conversation quelconque. Peter la regarda un instant avant de reporter son attention sur son repas qu'il n'avait guère touché. Heather n'osa pas insister. Des Maraudeurs, il était celui dont elle était le moins proche. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Mais dernièrement, il ne semblait pas vouloir faire d'effort lui-même, ne lui répondant que quand nécessaire.

Quand ils eurent fini leur repas, chacun quitta la table. James et Lily partirent de leur côté pour une promenade en amoureux sans doute tandis que Sirius se décida à rejoindre une fille de Serdaigle qui semblait l'attendre. Heather fut un peu surprise de le voir reprendre ce genre d'habitude et ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard inquiet vers Lucinda.

Cette dernière quittait la table avec son frère qui posait une main compatissante sur son épaule. Restait Peter qui quittait également la table pour aller elle ne savait où. Heather eut un mauvais pressentiment, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Peter commençait à vraiment l'inquiéter et elle était presque sûre que son éloignement n'avait absolument rien à voir avec une possible petite amie.

Elle tenta de se débarrasser de cette mauvaise impression en montant les marches du grand escalier pour aller se réfugier dans la salle sur demande. Elle tenta encore une fois de se raisonner, mais elle semblait empirer les choses chaque fois qu'elle tentait de trouver des raisons à tout cet éloignement.

A bout de nerfs, elle comprit qu'elle n'arriverait à rien seule. Elle devait parler à quelqu'un qui pourrait lui apporter sa vision des choses. Elle ne voulait pas alarmer ses amis sans raison valable puisqu'ils semblaient penser que ce n'était rien de grave. Elle devait parler avec Regulus et lui demander son avis.

Le moment était venu de tester la capacité de messager de son patronus. Elle le fit apparaître en lui demandant de prévenir Regulus qu'elle l'attendait à l'endroit où elle disparaissait. Elle ne ressenti pas le besoin de préciser, confiante qu'il comprendrait le message. Elle suivit son patronus du regard alors qu'il disparaissait de son champ de vision avant de s'asseoir parmi les coussins à même le sol.

Elle sut que ça avait marché quand la porte s'ouvrit une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Regulus referma la porte derrière lui et la regarda avec inquiétude. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il avait ressenti son état émotionnel, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui provoquait une telle détresse chez elle.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Heather ? souffla-t-il en venant s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- J'ai ce mauvais pressentiment qui ne veut pas partir, dit-elle. Et je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer...

\- Respire, lui intima-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne. Commence par le début.

Heather fit ce qu'il lui demanda. Elle lui raconta ses relations loin d'être idyllique avec Peter au début, l'amélioration de cette relation et la soudaine dégringolade amenée par l'isolation volontaire de ce dernier et causant ce mauvais pressentiment dont elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Regulus écouta sans l'interrompre, sa main tenant toujours la sienne comme un contact rassurant.

\- Peter... Pettigrow ? s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Pas très grand, potelé avec un air de rongeur et toujours fourré avec mon frère ?

\- Ça doit être lui, confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête bien que surprise qu'il ait vu en lui un trait commun avec sa forme animagus.

Son visage se ferma quelque peu et ses yeux prirent une nuance plus métallique, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon à vrai dire. Il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse avant qu'un air de compréhension n'éclaire son visage et ne le fasse devenir plus rigide encore.

\- Heather... je l'ai vu dans les donjons, dit-il d'une voix morne.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là-bas ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Retrouver des personnes peu recommandables, déclara-t-il. Il parlait avec Rosier et sa bande. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais crois-moi, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne nouvelle. Fais attention quand tu es près de ce Pettigrow. Rosier en a après toi et si Pettigrow est de mèche avec lui...

Heather secoua la tête, ne voulant pas y croire. Elle se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce sous le regard scrutateur de Regulus. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire ce que Regulus impliquait. Peter détestait les Serpentard. Il ne pouvait pas discuter avec eux dans les donjons... Pourtant, Regulus n'avait aucune raison de mentir. De plus, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres garçons qui correspondaient à la description que Regulus en avait fait.

\- Comment peut-il... alors qu'il est ami avec James, Sirius et Remus... souffla-t-elle.

\- Dernièrement on ne peut pas dire qu'ils se préoccupent de lui, lui rappela Regulus en se levant pour la rejoindre. James et Sirius ne lui ont jamais vraiment prêté beaucoup d'attention et maintenant que James s'est trouvé une fille...

Heather ne voulait pas y croire, mais elle devait avouer que Regulus avait raison. Autant qu'elle voulait le nier, Sirius et James étaient un bloc qui avait tendance à occulter les autres. Remus s'y était fait et avait trouvé d'autres personnes pour palier parfois à l'exclusion non intentionnelle de la part des deux amis, mais Peter... Sirius et James étaient très exclusifs, à son grand regret.

\- A ton avis... depuis quand ça dure ? s'enquit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Aucune idée, répondit-il. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que Rosier se serve de lui contre toi. Je n'aime pas ça.

Heather soupira et posa sa tête au creux de son cou, ses mains se posant doucement sur son torse. Elle sentit immédiatement ses bras l'entourer en une étreinte rassurante. Elle sentit sa main dans ses cheveux en une caresse légère et agréable qui la calma peu à peu. Elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle ne voulait plus bouger.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ta façon de me contacter, murmura-t-il.

Elle le sentit sourire, le nez dans ses cheveux. Ce sourire était contagieux. Elle releva la tête vers lui et lut l'intérêt dans son regard. Il était Serpentard après tout, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas autant qu'elle aurait aimé le faire croire.

\- Une chose de plus que je devrais t'apprendre, le taquina-t-elle. As-tu avancé dans ta méditation ? s'enquit-elle finalement avec plus de sérieux.

\- Je sais qu'elle est ma forme animagus, avoua-t-il avec un air mitigé.

\- Un renard, dit-elle à sa grande surprise.

\- Comment tu...

Elle fit apparaître son Patronus avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa question. Ce dernier se mit à gambader autour d'eux sous le regard plus songeur de Regulus. Quand il disparut après un moment, Heather avait trouver comment lui expliquer sa théorie.

\- Un Patronus est un protecteur qui prend souvent la forme animale qui correspond le mieux au sorcier qui l'émet. Dans mon cas, c'est un renard, bien que différent de ma forme animagus. Toutefois, je pense que le fait que nos magies soient entremêlées puisse avoir un impact sur sa forme.

\- Et donc tu as pensé que si ton Patronus est un renard, c'est également ma forme animagus à cause de notre lien, termina-t-il.

Elle acquiesça. Regulus sembla méditer sur cette théorie avant d'acquiescer devant la probabilité que celle-ci soit fondée. Il se demanda un instant si son Patronus prendrait la forme d'un fennec s'il arrivait à en produire un. Heather semblait le fixer avec curiosité.

\- Veux-tu essayer de méditer à nouveau avec moi ? proposa-t-elle. La présence d'un animagus peut aider.

Regulus acquiesça et ils retournèrent s'asseoir tous les deux parmi les coussins. Regulus ferma les yeux et Heather l'observa en silence. Elle le sentait si proche du but. Il était décidément très doué. Il avait mis beaucoup moins de temps qu'elle pour trouver sa forme. Un sorcier d'exception qui n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en lui.

Au bout d'un moment, elle senti sa magie opérer. Elle ouvrit un œil pour l'observer et vit le changement le prendre lentement. Des oreilles à la queue. En quelques minutes, elle se retrouva en compagnie d'un magnifique renard au pelage aux nuances de marron glacé et de noir sur la plupart de son corps. Ses pattes et le dessous de son cou étaient d'un noir d'encre tout comme le dessus de ses oreilles. Il était d'une corpulence plutôt grande pour un renard commun, mais ce n'était pas non plus très choquant. Il était tout en longueur, pas comme les renards trapus et ramassés sur eux-mêmes que l'on pouvait apercevoir dans cette partie du monde. Et ses yeux avaient pris une teinte ambrée.

\- Tu as réussi, sourit-elle.

Regulus mit un moment avant de commencer à bouger. Rapidement, il se mit à gambader dans la pièce joyeusement. Heather le rejoignit une fois sous sa forme animagus et lui bondit sur le dos pour jouer. Il la coursa en réponse avant de la coincer entre ses pattes, son ventre exposé. Il frotta son museau contre elle avant de reprendre forme humaine. Heather reprit également son apparence humaine, se retrouvant allongée sous lui, leur nez se touchant presque.

Elle se perdait dans ce regard recelant tant de mystères, incapable de s'en détacher. C'était comme si elle avait besoin que ce regard se pose sur elle pour exister. C'était à la fois troublant... et effrayant. Ce pouvoir que ce seul regard avait sur elle.

Le temps semblait s'éterniser mais elle s'en fichait éperdument. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réduise la distance entre leurs lèvres, faisant chavirer tout son être. Le brasier venait de se rallumer au fond de son être, la rendant affamée de son contact.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, une de ses mains allant se perdre dans ses cheveux alors qu'il ravageait sa bouche. Mais ce ne fut qu'un bref instant. Regulus la relâcha et se redressa en soupirant. Heather se sentit soudain démunie et rejetée. Elle tenta de se reprendre et se redressa pour reprendre contenance, tentant de comprendre pourquoi il s'était si soudainement éloigné d'elle. Il semblait en proie à un dilemme interne qui acheva toute note de joie qui avait pu transparaître quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Heather... J'ai des nouvelles au sujet de ton père.

Cette simple phrase la terrorisa plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

* * *

 ** _Fin du Vingt-Huitième Chapitre_**


	29. Chapitre 29 - Un taciturne personnage

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Ayant pris une avance considérable dans l'écriture des chapitres qui suivent, je me suis dit qu'il était inutile de vous faire attendre plus longtemps, et donc, que je me devais de poster ce chapitre pour votre bon plaisir.**

 **Je vous préviens tout de suite, certains personnages vont faire leur apparition, des personnages dont je n'ai peut-être pas parlé dans les chapitres précédents, mais cela ne signifie pas que notre héroïne ne les connait pas.**

 **Encore un grand merci à JustineBergerac, qui persévère avec ses commentaires qui me font chaud au cœur. Ne t'arrête surtout pas, par pitié ! Lol Sois encore un peu patiente, et tu auras le fin mot de l'histoire au sujet du père biologique de notre héroïne et le pourquoi il ne l'a pas élevée et cherche à la retrouver à tout prix. Il n'en est d'ailleurs sûrement pas à sa première tentative pour la récupérer. Souviens-toi de la silhouette qu'elle revois dans ses cauchemars et de ses souvenirs de la mort de ses parents moldus. ;)**

 **Quant à un possible mariage entre ces deux là, je gage que ce ne sera pas de tout repos et je plains Regulus, car Heather a un sacré caractère. Pour le moment, cependant, rien n'est encore joué. Tu vas donc me haïr encore un peu car je ne te dirais rien de plus et je vais gentiment te laisser mariner dans le suspens. :D**

 **Il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne lecture.**

* * *

J _ **e vous laisse à présent profiter de ce chapitre et vous donne rendez-vous au prochain avec beaucoup d'impatience. J'ai soif de commentaires alors n'hésitez surtout pas !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 29**

 _Un taciturne personnage_

* * *

Heather attendait sans oser ne serait-ce que respirer. Mais Regulus semblait débattre intérieurement, amenant Heather à la conclusion que ce ne pouvait pas être une bonne nouvelle. Elle s'y était attendu, bien évidemment. Mais il y avait une différence entre s'attendre à quelque chose et en avoir la confirmation.

\- Du moins, j'en suis presque sûr, soupira-t-il finalement avant de se tourner de nouveau vers elle. Mon père a trouvé deux personnes pouvant avoir eu une relation avec une vélane. Le premier étant Abraxas Malfoy, mais il est peu probable que ce soit lui... il n'aurait que faire d'une fille bâtarde, expliqua-t-il.

Heather tiqua sur le mot employé, mais elle savait bien qu'il ne le disait pas comme une insulte. Plutôt comme un fait. C'était vrai. Elle était née hors mariage et était de ce fait illégitime. Elle réfléchit ensuite à ce qu'il venait d'énoncer. Il est vrai que Lord Malfoy n'aurait que faire d'elle puisqu'il avait un fils qui lui suffisait amplement. S'il avait été son père, il n'aurait pas cherché à la retrouver. Ce qui laissait la deuxième option qu'elle devait encore entendre. Et elle ne savait pas si elle serait assez forte pour cette réponse-là.

\- Le deuxième est Selwyn, souffla-t-il.

Heather se figea. Selwyn... cet homme réputé comme étant horrible et dénué de tout sens moral. Elle fut prise d'un frisson qu'elle eut grand mal à retenir. Regulus sembla le remarquer car il revint près d'elle et l'encercla de ses bras, formant pour elle un cocon protecteur.

\- Lui n'a pas eu d'enfant avec sa défunte épouse, murmura-t-il. Et il a besoin d'un enfant pour espérer décrocher un contrat de mariage avec une famille réputée.

\- Donc je ne suis qu'une monnaie d'échange. Mon utérus pour un contrat... gronda-t-elle.

Regulus ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. C'était ainsi que marchaient les familles de sang-purs. La plupart d'entre eux étaient promis dès la naissance et le contrat finalisé à leur majorité. Bien qu'il fût étonnant que Narcissa et Lucius ne soient pas encore mariés. Quelques remaniements du contrat sans doute qui ne prendraient plus très longtemps. Le but étant de maintenir une cohésion dans leur cercle, une alliance durable pour resserrer les liens entre familles de sangs-purs sans oublier quelques intérêts économiques et matériels.

\- Il ne peut rien faire cependant, souffla-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Mais par précaution, mon père est en train de faire rédiger un contrat pour nous deux.

Heather resta muette. Elle comprenait la nécessité derrière cette précaution. Toutefois elle détestait l'idée du mariage pour cette seule et unique raison. Avec un peu de chance, leur lien demeurerait un secret puisque, jusqu'à maintenant, Lord Black avait réussi à empêcher son épouse de dire à tout va que son fils était lié à une femme par le plus sacré des liens. Combien de temps y parviendrait-il encore ?

Aussi réaliste qu'elle puisse être, Heather avait toujours eu cet espoir qu'un jour elle se marierai par amour, avec un homme qu'elle aurait choisi. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'avait ni choisi qui ni la possibilité d'un mariage idyllique plein de romance. Elle tenta toutefois de se raisonner. Regulus n'était pas le pire choix. Si elle voulait même être honnête avec elle-même, les circonstances ayant été différentes... Si Regulus et elle n'avaient pas été sous l'emprise de ce lien, ils auraient peut-être réussi à devenir amis tout de même. Et si ça avait été le cas, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle lui aurait préféré Sirius. Au contraire, elle avait la conviction que rien n'aurait changé. Elle aurait fini par le choisir, lui. Mais admettre tout ça revenait à admettre autre chose qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à admettre.

\- Et ça ne te dérange pas ? murmura-t-elle contre son cou. Un mariage arrangé...

\- Ce n'est qu'une formalité, haussa-t-il les épaules. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, d'un point de vue purement magique, nous le sommes déjà.

Heather sentit son cœur se serrer. Pour lui s'était une évidence basée sur des faits purs et simple. A aucun moment les sentiments n'entraient dans l'équation. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui en vouloir d'être aussi pragmatique.

Elle soupira et s'éloigna de lui pour aller faire quelques pas. Toutes ces informations étaient dures à encaisser. Et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir continuer cette discussion pour le moment. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Elle regarda sa montre et constata qu'elle avait dépassé l'heure du couvre-feu.

\- Il se fait tard, murmura-t-elle. Tu devrais retourner dans ta salle commune.

Mais il ne semblait pas être de son avis. Elle le sentit derrière elle, à quelques centimètres d'elle, son torse dangereusement près de son dos. Elle sentit le bout de ses doigts frôler la peau de ses bras alors qu'il remontait les mains pour les poser sur ses épaules. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de calmer la vague de désir qui menaçait de la ravager toute entière.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, souffla-t-elle en se retournant brusquement pour lui faire face.

\- Je crois pourtant qu'il est plus sage de ne pas traîner dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, souffla-t-il contre son oreille.

Heather se mordilla la lèvre. D'un côté, il avait parfaitement raison : se balader dans les couloirs à cette heure était un risque de se retrouver face à un préfet ou un professeur qui ferait sa ronde. Mais elle n'était pas sûre que l'alternative soit plus sécuritaire… du moins pour sa conscience. Maintenir une relation physique avec lui alors que le cœur était ailleurs… ce n'était pas saint du tout.

\- Je t'en prie, murmura-t-elle désespérément.

\- Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas, et je braverai les couloirs sombres, répondit-il avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir.

Heather ferma les yeux. Sa voix légèrement rauque, ses yeux qui la brûlaient de leur intensité et son parfum qui enivrait ses sens. Elle tenta encore une fois de se raisonner. Son cerveau sembla fonctionner, ordonnant à ses pieds de bouger. Elle tenta de s'éloigner de lui en se tournant tout en reculant, mais son dos heurta le mur, lui coupant toute retraite possible.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans les siens. Il l'observait, ses yeux légèrement fiévreux, ses paupières à moitié closes. Son regard dériva sur sa bouche, si proche et l'appelant comme un fruit défendu. Elle résista encore avant que son cerveau ne cède les raines à son désir, traître qu'il était.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ses lèvres rencontrèrent férocement celles de ce garçon qui n'était jamais bien loin de ses pensées. Il était de plus en plus essentiel à son être, comme s'il était l'oxygène même qu'elle respirait. Son odeur était pour elle une sorte de drogue. Et elle ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il en soit de même pour lui, étant donné la fougue qu'il mettait dans ce baiser. Ses bras s'étaient glissés dans son dos, la collant fermement contre lui alors qu'une de ses mains ravageaient sa longue chevelure, faisant exploser l'élastique qui tentait en vain de les retenir.

Heather gémit quand il mit fin à cet échange pour respirer. Il la plaqua de nouveau contre le mur, reprenant d'assaut ses lèvres. Elle sentit ses mains glisser le long de ses côtes, puis de ses hanches avant qu'elles ne s'aventurent plus bas pour remonter sa jupe à grand renfort de caresses langoureuses. Heather réagit immédiatement, ses bras se refermant autour de son cou alors qu'elle crochetait ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

Il sourit entre deux baisers avant de l'emmener vers le lit. S'il s'était écouté, il l'aurait prise là, contre le mur. Mais il estimait que Heather méritait mieux qu'un coup rapide contre un mur. Non, elle méritait bien mieux. Il l'allongea sur le lit, la recouvrant de son corps pour continuer de l'étreindre avec passion.

\- Tu me rends fou, murmura-t-il en la dévorant de baisers alors que ses mains lui ôtaient vêtement après vêtement.

La folie… C'était peut-être le mot qui décrivait le mieux leur relation. Ils étaient fous. Fous parce qu'un foutu lien les rendaient dépendants l'un de l'autre à un point qui frôlait le suicide. Fous parce qu'ils étaient mauvais l'un pour l'autre malgré tous leurs efforts. Fous parce que le désir ne semblait jamais s'éteindre alors que les sentiments ne semblaient pas être en mesure de s'exprimer. Mais bien plus encore, elle était folle de parvenir à se sentir heureuse dans ses bras.

Sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne provoquait en elle un brasier que lui seul pouvait éteindre. Si leur première étreinte avait été fabuleuse, celle-ci était encore meilleure. Il connaissait déjà chaque courbe de son corps, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de caresser chaque partie de son corps comme s'il les redécouvrait. Ses cheveux caressaient sa peau à chaque mouvement de sa tête. Ses hanches ondulaient contre les siennes alors qu'elle les emprisonnait entre ses jambes.

Un cri échappa de ses lèvres quand ses hanches vinrent buter contre les siennes avec une vigueur toute nouvelle. Le bruit du claquement de sa peau contre la sienne, la brutalité de ses mouvements étaient tant de nouveauté qui la dévastaient de plaisir. S'il avait été tout dans la sensualité lors de leur premier ébat, elle se rendait compte qu'une étreinte un peu plus… brutale ne lui déplaisait nullement.

Il reprit possession de sa bouche, étouffant un autre cri de plaisir, avant de glisser une main sous son genou et de lui lever la jambe, la bloquant au creux de son coude tout en reprenant ses coups de butoir. Cette nouvelle position lui fit découvrir une toute nouvelle sensation alors qu'il allait taper à un endroit qui la rendit folle de plaisir.

Quand l'extase atteignit son summum, il entendit son nom sur les lèvres de sa compagne. Ce simple fait suffit à le finir. Il se laissa retomber sur elle, reprenant un instant son souffle. Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine se lever et s'affaisser sous lui en une respiration erratique. Il avait à peine conscience de ses jambes toujours enroulées autour de sa taille qui le maintenait contre elle, prisonnier de sa chair.

Il posa un baiser entre ses seins avant de se défaire de son emprise et de glisser à côté d'elle. Il eut un élan de reconnaissance quant elle se blottit contre lui sans attendre. Il avait besoin de sa tendresse plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer, tout en sachant que son cœur ne lui appartenait pas. Au fond de lui, ce doute ne cessait de le blesser. Savoir qu'elle était avec lui parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix était bien plus cruel que si elle n'avait jamais été sienne. Il devait faire avec, il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Tes amis ne vont pas trop se poser de question de ne pas te voir dans le dortoir ? souffla-t-elle, sa tête reposant sur son torse.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes amis… et je me fiche bien de ce qu'ils peuvent penser, répondit-il en embrassant le sommet de son crâne.

\- Ça jazz déjà à notre sujet… il faut te montrer plus prudent… le rabroua-t-elle.

Il était vrai que si son absence venait à être remarquée, ça ne ferait que renforcer les commérages et les rumeurs. D'un côté, il ne voulait pas l'exposer à tous ça, mais d'un autre, il ne pouvait se résoudre à se sentir coupable. S'ils étaient découverts, ce qui était inévitable et n'était qu'une question de temps, au moins ça ne laisserait aucun doute dans les esprits. Et quand Selwyn chercherait à la marier, il serait le choix le plus évident. Après tout… le contrat de mariage était déjà rédigé et attendait bien au chaud. Ne restait plus pour Heather qu'à révéler sa véritable identité.

\- Qu'ils jazzent si ça leur chante… De toute façon ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ton père ne vienne te réclamer comme sienne. Et à ce moment, mon père lui présentera le contrat de mariage. Et notre lien restera, avec un peu de chance, secret comme nous le souhaitons.

\- Ça c'est en supposant que ta mère continue à tenir sa langue, marmonna-t-elle.

Regulus sentait qu'il y avait autre chose qu'elle ne disait pas et qui la perturbait. Il n'osait cependant pas lui demander de peur que leur moment de tendresse ne se transforme à nouveau en dispute. Une raison pour laquelle il n'aimait pas vraiment parler après l'acte. Il n'eut toutefois pas besoin de la questionner davantage.

\- Elle ne dira rien, elle a fait un serment inviolable avec moi, la rassura-t-il.

Heather se redressa, sous le choc. Ce genre de serment était rare et dangereux. Devant son regard horrifié, il se redressa sur un coude et caressa sa joue en lui souriant avec une confiance qu'il espérait suffisante pour la rassurer.

\- Mon père en a été témoin, ajouta-t-il. Il n'y a aucun risque pour nous.

\- Et si Selwyn décidait de me marier avec un autre malgré tout ces commérages et le contrat proposé par ton père ? Si le lien devient public, je crains ce que Voldemort tenterait d'en faire…

Regulus frissonna à l'entente du nom mais ne répliqua pas. La peur que ressentait Heather était légitime. Si Selwyn refusait, ils n'auraient pas le choix. Le lien deviendrait public. Si Selwyn tentait de forcer un lien marital autre que le leur, le lien se manifesterait pour combattre la violation.

\- Nous devons espérer qu'il n'en sera rien, souffla-t-il en glissant son pouce sur ses lèvres avant de se pencher sur elle pour l'embrasser.

\- Je te trouve bien optimiste… accusa Heather.

Regulus soupira et se laissa retomber sur le matelas. Il regarda le plafond pensif avant de reporter son regard sur elle. Elle continuait de l'observer. Bien évidemment, il était quasiment sûr que, une fois la demande faite, Selwyn ne verrait aucun inconvénient. Une union avec la famille Black était loin d'être désavantageuse pour lui. Mais Heather ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la politique des Sangs-Purs. Et de ce fait, elle ne pouvait comprendre la raison de temps de confiance.

\- Selwyn serait bien avisé d'accepter, expliqua-t-il. D'abord, cette demande serait la première, ce qui me place en tête de liste si d'autres demandes se faisaient. Ensuite, ma famille est réputée dans nos cercles.

\- Tout comme les Rosier et bien d'autres, contra-t-elle.

\- Certes, sourit-il avec amusement, mais j'ai un autre avantage… Tout le monde jazz à notre sujet même s'il n'y a pas de preuve concrète. Ce qui fait qu'il pensera, et à juste titre, que nous sommes intimes… et je doute qu'un autre sorcier de sang-pur à la dignité exacerbée souhaiterait passer après moi.

\- Charmant, fit-elle, acerbe. C'est d'un romantisme…

Regulus s'esclaffa et l'attira contre lui. Elle résista pendant un moment pour la forme avant de finalement se laisser faire. Elle semblait plus détendue sous ses caresses, ce qui le rassura. Il avait réussi à lui ôter quelques-unes de ses angoisses. Il savait cependant que tout n'était pas aussi sûre qu'il voulait lui faire croire. Il y avait toujours de fortes chances que leur lien soit découvert. Chaque chose en son temps. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de prendre les problèmes un à un quand ils arrivaient.

* * *

Heather sentait le regard de Lucinda peser sur elle. Bien évidemment, elle s'était rendu compte de on absence dans leur dortoir la nuit précédente. Heather tentait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes de l'ignorer. Elle sentait également l'amusement de Lily qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Heather ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lucinda semblait plus intéressée par son histoire avec Regulus plutôt que l'histoire de Lily avec James. Peut-être était-ce parce que Regulus était le frère de Sirius et qu'elle espérait ainsi, en supposant qu'ils se ressemblaient un tant soit peu, qu'elle lui donnerait des informations pour s'accaparer son beau brun qui semblait continuer à lui échapper ?

\- Bon, Lucinda ! soupira Heather. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder avec tes yeux de merlan frit ?

\- Je me demandais simplement où tu étais passée cette nuit, sourit-elle, pas le moins du monde gênée.

\- Tu sais très bien où j'étais… Ou plutôt, avec qui, railla Heather en levant un sourcil.

Heather grogna en se rendant compte d'une erreur dans son devoir et tenta de la corriger. Lucinda allait poursuivre quand Remus arriva pour se joindre à elles afin de réviser. Heather le remercia intérieurement avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ressentir autant de gratitude envers son ami.

Après en avoir terminé avec l'histoire de la magie, elle se pencha sur la défense contre les forces du mal avec Remus tandis que Lily et Lucinda s'intéressaient de près à un devoir sur l'herbologie. En voyant Remus froncer les sourcils en lisant la théorie d'un sort qui serait sans aucun doute demandé aux ASPICs, Heather eut un élan de fierté. Heureusement, elle avait pris de l'avance sur le programme, sinon elle ne savait pas comment elle s'en serait sortie cette année.

Elle tourna les pages de son livre jusqu'aux sorts qui lui restaient à apprendre et constata qu'elle en connaissait bien plus de la moitié. Elle remarqua le coup d'œil de Remus sur son livre et le vit froncer les sourcils. Heather lui sourit, l'invitant à poser ses questions s'il en avait.

\- Tu as vraiment appris tous ces sorts ? s'enquit-il.

\- Oui… McGonagall ne fait pas que me former en métamorphose, répondit Heather avec sincérité. Le dernier sort en date est le Patronus qui m'a pris un certain temps je dois l'avouer.

\- Le Patronus n'est pas au programme des ASPICs pourtant, fit soudain Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, c'est un niveau plus avancé.

Elle vit dans le regard de Lily l'étonnement. Après tout, pourquoi lui apprendre des sorts si avancés en défense contre les forces du mal pour être simplement professeur de métamorphose ? Heather, elle, savait que son maître tentait de la préparer à affronter le monde. Elle ne lui cachait rien sur les temps sombres et l'avenir incertain vers lequel elle se dirigeait. Une guerre se préparait et tout le monde en avait plus ou moins conscience. Mais certains préféraient ne pas y penser.

\- Une guerre se prépare, soupira Lily. J'imagine que nous devrions tous nous préparer au mieux car, hors de ces murs, nous devrons nous protéger les uns les autres.

\- Dans ce cas, si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous apprendre ce que je sais, proposa Heather. Pendant que je prépare mes cours, je peux toujours vous conseiller, leur dit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil. Tu devrais prévenir James et Sirius, ajouta-t-elle en fixant Remus.

Remus ne releva pas l'omission de Peter, mais elle vit dans son regard qu'il l'avait remarqué. Elle lui sourit sans expliquer plus avant. S'il voulait des réponses, Remus était assez grand pour lui poser les questions. Lui seul pouvait décider de ce qu'il voulait savoir. Toutefois, Remus préféra ne pas en parler pour le moment, posant une autre question à la place.

\- Quelle forme prend ton Patronus ?

Heather sourit de plus belle. Et sans plus de manière, elle vérifia que personne n'était dans les parages et leur montra.

* * *

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent bien vite. Heather était bien contente de pouvoir enfin se reposer. Comme chaque année, elle avait prévu de rester à Poudlard. Lily en fit de même, peu désireuse de passer les fêtes en présence de sa sœur. Lucinda et Remus allaient passer les fêtes en famille tandis que James et Sirius les passeraient chez le Potter. James avait tenté de convaincre Lily de venir elle aussi, mais cette dernière trouvait qu'il était un peu tôt pour s'inviter chez les parents de son petit-ami.

\- Tu ne veux pas lui dire que ce n'est pas trop tôt ? avait soupiré James alors que Heather lisait au coin du feu, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le plaidoyer de ce dernier auprès de Lily.

\- Oh, tu me laisses en dehors de ça, déclara-t-elle en tournant la page de son livre. Tu dois apprendre à te débrouiller James.

Elle sut, sans même lever les yeux de sa page, que James la regardait avec un air de chien battu. Manque de bol pour ce dernier, Heather ne se laissait que très rarement avoir par ce genre de regard. Surtout venant de lui ou de Sirius car ces derniers en jouaient à outrance. Il n'y avait guère que Remus ou Regulus qui pouvaient la faire flancher avec ce genre de regard… et l'un comme l'autre n'en usait jamais.

Abandonnant l'affaire, James alla rejoindre ses amis dans son dortoir pour terminer de préparer ses bagages en vu de l'imminent retour au Manoir des Potter. Heather le regarda quitter la salle commune avec un sourire amusé. Lily, elle, paraissait soudain hésitante. Heather la regarda sans rien dire, attendant que cette dernière se décide.

Lily lui lança un regard confus et se mordilla l'ongle du pouce, amusant Heather de plus belle. Lucinda arriva à ce moment en sautillant d'allégresse. Elle était apparemment heureuse de rentrer chez elle pour passer les fêtes en famille. Le fait que la pleine lune ne serait pas présente pendants ces dernières devait sans doute y être pour quelque chose.

Heather reporta son attention sur son amie rousse au yeux flamboyants de doutes. Elle faisait les cent pas en se mordillant l'ongle du pouce à se le couper. Heather décida de la sortir de ce mauvais pas et posa son livre à côté d'elle après avoir mémoriser le numéro de la page pour faire bonne mesure. Elle s'étira les épaules, provoquant un petit craquement musculaire avant de poser son bras gauche sur le dossier du canapé, sa main droite pendant de l'accoudoir avec nonchalance.

\- Tu sais, Lil's… Si tu as envie d'accepter son offre, ne te gène pas, lui dit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

\- Mais… je ne peux pas… Je veux dire… et toi alors ? bafouilla-t-elle en devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

\- Je peux survivre aux fêtes de fin d'année seule, rassure-toi, déclara-t-elle en levant la main pour arrêter ses protestations. Je l'ai déjà fait. Et puis… mon père sera avec moi.

Lily allait protester, mais devant le sourire et le coup de tête insistant de Heather en direction des escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons, elle capitula. Avec un sourire radieux, elle alla retrouver James pour lui faire part de sa décision. Heather ne doutait pas que ce dernier serait aux anges.

\- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous ? s'assura Lucinda, peinée.

\- Oui, Lu', acquiesça-t-elle. Ces fêtes sont des fêtes que l'on est supposé partager en famille…

\- Mais tu es comme ma sœur ! protesta Lucinda avec véhémence.

Heather sourit à cet éclat qui venait du cœur. Bien sûr, elle considérait Lucinda comme une sœur, tout comme Lily à vrai dire. Elles étaient les sœurs qu'elle désirait tant avoir. Mais savoir que Lucinda le ressentait également lui fit chaud au cœur.

\- Je sais, sourit-elle en lui prenant la main pour la faire asseoir à côté d'elle après avoir enlevé son livre pour le poser par terre, à ses pieds. Et je suis heureuse que tu me considères ainsi. Toi et Lily êtes bien plus que des amies pour moi. Vous êtes des sœurs exceptionnelles que j'aurais rêvé d'avoir. Mon refus tient plus du fait que je ne veux pas revoir ta mère espérer me voir avec son fils et la décevoir, surtout pendant des fêtes qui sont supposées amener la joie et le bonheur.

\- Je comprends, soupira Lucinda. Alors dépêche-toi de te fiancer avec Regulus, qu'elle arrête de se faire de faux espoirs. Et la prochaine fois, je n'accepterais aucun refus !

Heather rit de bon cœur avec elle et la laissa monter dans leur dortoir pour finir ses bagages et son sourire s'effaça. Se fiancer avec Regulus. Lucinda était bien la seule à y trouver matière à se réjouir. Heather, pour sa part, était convaincu que ce genre d'annonce allait faire des vagues et pas des bonnes. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer les conséquences. Au moment où Lily redescendait, les joues encore un peu rouges d'excitation tant elle trépignait de joie, elle se força à sourire de manière la plus convaincante possible. Elle leva un pouce, heureuse pour son amie qui allait sûrement passer de bonnes vacances et rencontrer les extraordinaires parents de James.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? s'enquit-elle tout de même.

\- Mais oui ! rigola Heather. Aller, file préparer ta valise !

Lily ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, s'élançant vers les escaliers tout sourire. Heather la regarda monter les marches avec empressement avant de soupirer. Elle était heureuse de voir ses amies trépigner de joie et d'impatience pour ces fêtes si attendues. Mais elle-même ne ressentait aucune impatience. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à la fête après tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur sa naissance. Savoir qu'un homme aussi mauvais pouvait être son père biologique lui minait le moral.

Le lendemain, Heather accompagna ses amis jusqu'au quais pour leur dire au revoir et leur souhaiter de bonnes vacances. Elle remarqua, encore l'absence de Peter et croisa le regard de Remus. Il semblait, lui aussi trouver ça louche, mais aucun d'eux ne désira aborder le sujet et gâcher l'humeur de leurs amis. Elle le prit dans ses bras tout de même et en profita pour lui murmurer tout bas.

\- Nous parlerons de ça après les fêtes.

Elle le sentit hocher la tête, sur son épaule et le libéra avant de lui sourire. Remus était bien plus perceptif que leurs amis. Sirius et James étaient tellement fourrés l'un avec l'autre qu'ils ne remarquaient pas toujours les gens qui les entouraient. C'était bien dommage, car ils manquaient ainsi beaucoup d'occasion de rencontrer de bonnes personnes. Elle repensait à Regulus qui, si l'on prenait le temps, valait la peine d'être connu. Et au fait que, s'ils faisaient un peu plus attention à ceux qui les entouraient, peut-être Peter n'irait pas s'embarrasser de mauvaises fréquentations.

\- Passez tous deux de bonnes fêtes, dit-elle en prenant ensuite Lucinda dans ses bras. Et transmettez le bonjour à vos parents.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira pour le mieux, sourit Lucinda en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Heather la poussa vers le train en levant les yeux au ciel. Pour sûr qu'elle n'allait pas se priver de profiter un maximum des vacances. Elle connaissait bien Lucinda et son goût pour les fêtes et les nuits blanches. C'était à se demander comment cette fille-là pouvait-être plus innocente qu'elle. Heather ne se l'expliquait qu'en un seul mot : Sirius. Lucinda attendait qu'il la remarque. Elle se doutait que ce serait lui ou personne… tant qu'elle serait amoureuse de lui du moins. Heather espérait cependant qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un autre qui serait plus enclin à la rendre heureuse.

\- Amusez-vous bien, dit-elle ensuite à Lily, James et Sirius. Et dîtes bonjour de ma part à Dorea et Charlus.

\- Tu sais, il n'est pas trop tard si tu veux venir toi aussi, proposa James.

\- Je te remercie, mais je ne peux pas, sourit-elle. Même si tes parents me manquent, j'ai des choses à faire ici, conclut-elle.

Ni James ni Sirius ne parurent convaincus de son excuse, mais aucun d'eux n'osa insister. Ils connaissaient suffisamment Heather pour savoir que quand on essayait de la forcer, les choses tournaient généralement mal… et pas pour elle. Après quelques accolades et embrassades, les trois amis montèrent dans le train et lui firent quelques signes d'au revoir auxquels elle répondit avant qu'ils n'aillent retrouver Lucinda et Remus.

Elle senti un regard lui brûler le dos et se retourna pour voir Peter. Elle n'était pourtant pas du genre à se laisser intimider, mais son regard lui fit, à cet instant, froid dans le dos. Elle se demanda un instant si cette haine qu'elle voyait dans son regard provenait du fait qu'il croyait qu'elle était responsable de tous ses malheurs. Elle ne lui avait pourtant rien fait… Mais croyait-il peut-être que sa présence était la raison pour laquelle Sirius et James ne faisaient pas attention à lui ?

Il ne s'attarda cependant pas et grimpa dans le train sans un mot. Heather n'eut pas le courage de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Ce regard semblait l'avoir paralysée parmi cette foule encore dense d'étudiants près à monter dans le train et distribuant leurs au revoir de dernière minute. Personne ne faisait attention à elle, trop occupés pour la remarquer, comme souvent lors des départs de vacances.

\- Reste prudente… il se peut que Selwyn agisse pendant les vacances, lui murmura Regulus en passant près d'elle.

\- Et que penses-tu qu'il fera ? demanda-t-elle tout bas.

\- Probablement t'envoyer une lettre ainsi qu'à Dumbledore pour prendre contact avec toi et tâter le terrain… et sûrement t'inviter lors d'une soirée pour te présenter à la société comme sa fille, répondit-il après réflexion. J'ignore comment il va s'y prendre, mais c'est comme ça que j'agirais à sa place.

Heather n'était pas vraiment rassurée pour le coup. Elle qui n'aimait pas les dîners mondains, elle allait être servie si Selwyn décidait d'agir comme Regulus le préconisait. Il caressa le dos de sa main du bout du doigt avec un regard qui semblait vouloir lui parler à la place de sa voix. Elle ne comprit pas tout, mais elle se sentit étrangement plus sereine. Il serait là, lui. Il la tirerait de ce mauvais pas, elle le savait.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et monta à son tour dans le train sans se retourner. Heather décida de retourner à Pré-aux-Lards et de se changer les idées. Elle devait encore trouver les cadeaux de Noëls pour ses amis ainsi que pour son père adoptif… et un pour son maître également, jugea-t-elle après un moment de réflexion. McGonagall avait été d'un si grand secours jusqu'à maintenant qu'elle méritait bien un cadeau pour Noël. Le problème étant de trouver les idées. Dans ce domaine-là, Heather n'était pas une virtuose, loin de là. Alors mieux valait s'y mettre dès maintenant.

Elle passa de boutiques en boutiques, cherchant l'inspiration avant de se rappeler que Lily avait complètement flashé sur la plume qu'Heather s'était acheté quelques temps auparavant. C'était déjà un cadeau de moins à trouver, se dit-elle en entrant dans la boutique où elle trouverait la plume en question. Quand elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, elle jeta un regard pensif vers Honey Duke avant de se raisonner. Des friandises ne faisaient pas un vrai cadeau de Noël… Mais peut-être un complément, pensa-t-elle en souriant devant l'image des trois garçons se pourléchant les babines tels des chiens enragés.

Après Honey Duke, Heather décida d'aller se détendre un moment aux Trois Balais… avant de se raviser devant le monde qui occupait déjà le pub. Très peu pour elle, toute cette foule. Elle se dirigea donc vers la Tête de Sanglier. Le pub était peut-être moins accueillant, mais décidément moins bruyant. Elle n'y allait pas souvent, ne sachant pas comment son oncle adoptif la recevrait. Abelforth était tellement bougon parfois qu'elle le sentait bien plus capable de coups de gueules que d'embrassades.

Elle poussa la porte du pub et soupira. Abelforth aurait sûrement plus de client s'il acceptait de faire un peu de ménage dans son bouiboui. Elle avait déjà passé un été à travailler pour lui contre un peu d'argent de poche. Elle avait fait un si bon boulot que La Tête de Sanglier avait été pendant un moment plus accueillant… jusqu'à ce que qu'elle arrête d'y travailler et que le ménage soit de nouveau délaissé.

Elle se dirigea vers le bar, se rappelant encore quand, lorsqu'elle avait travaillé pour lui, un client avait tenté de l'attraper par les hanches pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Abelforth avait été tellement furieux que le pauvre bougre n'avait plus jamais osé remettre les pieds dans le pub. On ne le croirait pas comme ça, Abelforth. Tout fluet qu'il était, ce grand fort en gueule capable de vous décoller une claque à ne pas oser tendre l'autre joue. Tout sorcier qu'il était, ça ne le dérangeait pas d'user de ces moyens-là.

\- Bonjour mon oncle, dit-elle en venant s'asseoir au comptoir tout en lui décochant un sourire innocent.

Abelforth lui jeta un regard peu avenant tout en continuant d'astiquer ses verres comme un automate. Elle eut un instant envie de laisser tomber, mais au souvenir de cet homme vivant seul, sans amis, sans famille car ne parlant même pas à son frère, elle persista.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle un peu plus joviale.

Elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un grognement irrité de ce vieil homme. Il n'était pourtant pas plus vieux que son frère, mais son attitude et le manque de soin qu'il offrait à sa personne le faisait paraître bien plus âgé. Ses cheveux grisonnants un peu hirsute auraient bien mérité un bon coup de peigne. Elle devinait bien que ces derniers n'avaient pas dû le rencontrer souvent, le peigne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il finalement avec une voix bourrue tout en changeant de verre.

\- Une bière au beurre ne serait pas de refus, sourit-elle victorieuse d'avoir extrait quelques mots de ce taciturne personnage.

Il en posa une sur le comptoir devant elle et se détourna pour retourner essuyer ses verres. Elle supposait que c'était un toc, car les verres semblaient secs… bien que mal nettoyés. Heather prit sa bouteille, préférant ne pas demander de verre, et avala une bonne gorgée de son contenu.

Aussi mauvais que pouvait être Abelforth, Heather savait cependant qu'il ne la détestait pas. Preuve en était sa fureur quand des clients s'étaient montrés bien trop entreprenants avec elle malgré ses refus. C'était juste sa façon d'être à laquelle il n'était guère aisé de s'habituer. Heather peinait encore par moment. Mais malgré les coups de gueules du vieillard et ses essais manifestes pour la faire déguerpir, elle persistait. Tant et si bien que, par moment, il lui révélait un côté un peu plus tendre. Ce n'était certes pas tendre comme on le voudrait, mais c'était déjà ça de gagné. Parfois il lui donnait des conseils… bien que le ton soit un peu revêche.

Aujourd'hui, toutefois, il ne semblait pas enclin à ce genre de chose. Heather termina sa bière au beurre et paya avant de s'en aller. Elle lui cria, une fois arrivée à la porte, un « au revoir » qui le fit sursauter et lâcher le verre qu'il essuyait qui alla s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit cristallin. Heather retint un rire et décida qu'il valait mieux filer, profitant que le vieil homme réparait son verre d'un coup de baguette.

Malgré tout, Heather aimait bien Abelforth. Un éternel incompris qui, comme Regulus, méritait d'être découvert et apprécié. Bien qu'aucun des deux ne rendait la tâche aisée à qui voulait bien tenter sa chance. Mais Heather avait ses moyens, certes pas très Gryffondor, qui lui garantissait généralement le succès.

C'est sur cette petite note de bonheur qu'elle prit le chemin du retour. Elle allait peut-être devoir trouver un cadeau pour Abelforth maintenant…

* * *

 _ **Fin du Vingt-Neuvième Chapitre**_


	30. Chapitre 30 - Paternité

**Hello ! Ça fait pile un mois que j'ai posté le précédent chapitre ! J'avais espéré pouvoir poster plus tôt, mais avec les cours, les révisions, le mémoire... bref, j'ai été pas mal occupée. Je profite donc du temps de libre que j'ai réussi à grappiller pour poster ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Mais avant, il me semble judicieux de répondre aux commentaires que vous m'avez gentiment laissé. C'est parti !**

 **JustineBergerac : Oh, mais des encouragements ça ne fait jamais de mal ! ^^ Je suis contente que le chapitre était à la hauteur de tes espérances, j'avoue avoir eu quelques doutes. En ce qui concerne les sentiments, Heather est très têtue et n'a pas assez confiance en elle pour s'avouer ce qu'elle ressent, alors l'avouer à Regulus... C'est évidement impossible. Du moins pour le moment. J'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira, navrée de l'attente =)**

 **Aulandra1707 : Waouh, si ça c'est pas de la passion ! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise à ce point. Bonne lecture à toi ;)**

 **Angico : Oui, petit à petit. Je trouve que ça fait plus réaliste ainsi. Il faut quand même un minimum de crédibilité, tu ne penses pas ? Ah, pour les cadeaux, je crains qu'il ne te faille attendre encore un peu pour savoir. Je te dis à bientôt, au prochain chapitre =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30**

 _Paternité_

* * *

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?! s'impatienta Heather devant le regard implorant de Cor Leonis qui ronronnait à ses pieds.

Le chat miaula à nouveau en se frottant à ses chevilles en continuant de ronronner. Heather soupira. Ce que chat veut… Elle se baissa et le prit dans ses bras en le caressant derrière les oreilles. C'était une loi universelle. Quand tu étais occupé, il fallait toujours que ce soit à ce moment précis que ton compagnon à quatre pattes réclame de l'attention. Et Merlin savait que les chats pouvaient être têtus.

Après avoir papouillé son familier pendant un moment, Heather se replongea dans l'emballage des cadeaux fraîchement achetés pour ses amis, son père adoptif et son oncle. Elle contempla un instant le cadeau qu'elle destinait à Regulus. Peut-être mieux valait-il qu'elle ne le lui envoie pas par hiboux… A moins d'utiliser son véritable nom. Son visage s'illumina soudain. Si les personnes de son cercle apprenaient qu'il recevait des cadeaux de la part d'une Apodis et que Selwyn la présentait ainsi, cela donnerait peut-être plus d'appui à la proposition de la famille Black. Du moins ils sauraient tous qu'ils étaient au moins… amis ?

Elle termina d'emballer le cadeau et prit tous ses paquets exceptés celui pour son oncle, celui pour son maître et celui pour son père adoptif avant de se diriger vers la volière. Elle allait donner du travail à un paquet de hiboux. Heureusement que le temps était stable en ce moment. Elle n'osait imaginer ces pauvres volatiles luttant en pleine tempête, se battant contre des bourrasques de vent en veux-tu en voilà tout en protégeant leurs précieux colis. Les pauvres bêtes mourraient d'épuisement pour accomplir leur tâche.

Elle avait choisi, pour Lily, cette plume qui lui avait tant fait envie et qu'elle n'avait jamais osé s'offrir depuis tout ce temps, accompagné d'un flacon d'encre invisible qui ne se laissait lire que par son utilisatrice et d'un journal ensorcelé pour ne pouvoir être lu que par sa propriétaire. Une double mesure pour protéger ses secrets de petits fouineurs qui l'entourait.

A Remus, elle lui avait envoyé un jeu d'échec sorcier flamboyant neuf car il s'était plein que celui qu'il possédait était usé. Ainsi il aurait le tout nouveau jeu sorti et s'en donnerait à cœur joie avec son père et peut-être même avec elle s'il décidait de le ramener à Poudlard.

Lucinda recevrait un magnifique lot de produits de beauté dont elle ne cessait de vanter les mérites à une Heather qui n'en avait que faire tant elle trouvait le temps perdu devant la glace un gaspillage de ressources et de temps. Elle n'en avait guère besoin, d'ailleurs, étant à moitié vélane.

Quant aux deux garçons inséparables, elle s'était rabattue sur un nécessaire à balais pour chacun ainsi qu'une nouvelle batte pour Sirius et un pendentif auquel pendait un vif d'or pour James qui aimait tant jouer avec cette petite balle volante.

De bonne volonté, une chouette vint se poser devant elle et lui tendit sa patte de façon déterminée. Elle avait l'air d'une battante et Heather ne voulait pas lui refuser l'honneur d'un tel voyage auquel cette brave bête semblait attachée à prendre part. Elle attacha à sa patte le colis pour Sirius et détermina plus prudent de ne pas la charger outre mesure.

Une fois l'animal sur le départ, elle se tourna vers une autre chouette et entreprit de lui confier le paquet destiné à Lucinda ainsi que celui de Remus qui n'étaient pas trop volumineux. S'en suivit un magnifique hibou qui accepta de bonne grâce les colis pour James et Lily et qui ne sembla pas trop peiner à s'envoler malgré le poids un peu excessif de ses colis.

Elle contempla encore un moment le cadeau pour Regulus. Elle ignorait si ce dernier apprécierait ou non. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose de ses goûts, à vrai dire puisqu'ils ne parlaient jamais d'autre chose que des études, de leur lien et de leurs problèmes. Mais jamais ils ne parlaient de ce qu'ils aimaient en dehors de Poudlard…

Heather soupira. Advienne que pourra. De toute façon, l'achat était fait et elle n'en avait aucune utilité. Elle se contenta de croiser les doigts en regardant l'oiseau s'éloigner dans le ciel jusqu'à y disparaître, messager sur lequel bien des choses reposaient.

Dans ce paquet reposait un petit miroir, dont le jumeau se trouvait avec Heather, avec un parchemin lui expliquant comment s'en servir pour communiquer avec elle de façon sécurisée s'il prenait toutes les précautions nécessaires. Mais peut-être ne s'en servirait-il jamais. Heather s'était promis de le laisser faire le premier pas vers elle. Elle n'utiliserait pas le miroir avant lui.

Heather, sa première tâche de la journée accomplie, se décida à se détendre un peu. Après tout, elle avait encore toute sa journée pour accomplir ses desseins en cette veille de Noël. Il lui fallait encore aller déposer le cadeau à son oncle en main propre car elle voulait absolument être certaine qu'il le verrait. Et ainsi il n'aurait pas l'excuse du « je ne l'ai pas reçu ». Ensuite, elle devait enchanter le cadeau de son père pour lui apparaître le jour de Noël, et pas avant. Puis elle remettrait celui de McGonagall en main propre.

En redescendant tranquillement de la volière, elle croisa de très rares élèves qui étaient, eux aussi, restés à Poudlard. Certains parce que leur famille avait été décimés par Voldemort et ses suiveurs, d'autres parce qu'ils n'avaient déjà pas vraiment de famille pour commencer. Elle se rappelait encore d'une des filles fondant en larmes après avoir lu le Daily Prophet et appris la mort de ses proches. Ça en avait déprimé plus d'un ce jour-là et la pauvre fille demeurait inconsolable et n'avait pas déboisé un mot depuis.

Elle alla déjeuner dans la grande salle bien déserte à ce moment, si ce n'est pour quelques rares professeurs restés au château également. McGonagall était là, bien évidemment. Veuve de son état, elle n'avait pour famille qu'un neveu dont on ne savait presque rien et dont elle ne parlait pas souvent. Elle non plus n'avait pas vraiment de famille en vérité, si ce n'est Poudlard.

L'école déserté presque tous ses élèves se faisait grande forteresse de solitude en ces jours de froid et de neige. Heather s'avança vers la table des professeurs et fut accueillie par le sourire de la sorcière qui lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle déjeunait pour le moment seule, les quelques collègues restés pour les vacances devaient sans doute vaquer à leurs propres occupations et il était certes un peu tôt pour déjeuner.

\- Toi aussi, le lit t'a éjectée ? demanda la sorcière avec un sourire amusé.

\- L'insistance d'un chat est parfois ce que l'on fait de mieux en matière de réveil, répondit-elle alors que devant elle apparaissait quelques plats.

McGonagall, les yeux rieurs, se replongea dans son assiette, le Daily Prophet posé soigneusement à côté d'elle. Heather se doutait bien du genre de nouvelles que l'on pouvait y trouver en ce moment : disparitions, meurtres… Il ne faisait pas bon d'être moldus ou né-moldus en ce moment. Même certains sang-mêlés n'étaient pas à l'abri.

\- Des temps sombres… il te faudra être rusée et apprendre à bien te défendre si tu veux survivre, Heather, fit son maître d'un air très grave. J'espère y arriver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Vous êtes le meilleur maître dont j'aurais pu rêver, avoua-t-elle. Et je dois avouer ne pas avoir été très honnête avec vous. J'ai un secret que j'aimerais vous révéler…

\- Mais tu ne veux pas que ça se sache, comprit McGonagall. Je peux te promettre de le garder pour moi si cela peu soulager ta conscience.

Heather leva des yeux reconnaissant vers son mentor qui la regardait avec sincérité et bienveillance. McGonagall faisait parti du peu de gens au courant du lien qui la liait à Regulus. Elle en savait autant que Dumbledore et que Remus, plus que Poppy qui ne savait pas qui était le garçon en question. Alors elle se sentait capable de lui faire confiance pour cet autre secret.

\- La raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas accepté votre enseignement pour devenir animagus est que…

\- Tu en étais déjà un avant que je ne te le propose, termina-t-elle sans paraître plus surprise que ça.

\- Comment savez-vous…

McGonagall sourit cette fois comme une mère qui comprend tout à son enfant à qui beaucoup de choses échappent. Toutefois, le poids qu'elle semblait porter sur ses épaules s'envola soudain. Même Lucinda et Lily n'en savaient rien. Merlin, même Dumbledore ne le savait pas !

\- Je m'en doutais. Tu n'aurais jamais refusé un tel enseignement sinon, expliqua-t-elle. Heather, je te connais. Tout ce qu'il est possible d'apprendre t'intéresse, surtout en métamorphose.

\- Je plaide coupable, rigola-t-elle.

Merlin, qu'elle aurait aimé avoir une mère comme elle. Elle n'avait que peu de souvenirs de quelconques figures maternelles. Mais cette sorcière qui avait accepté et même proposé son apprentissage était une femme intègre quoi qu'un peu malicieuse si on la connaissait suffisamment. Il fallait la voir sourire sous cape quand personne ne regardait à quelques blagues faites par deux illustres Gryffondors.

\- Alors… me diras-tu ta forme ? Même si je me doute des raisons pour lesquelles tu ne veux pas encore être recensée, je suis curieuse.

\- Renard du Sahara, souffla-t-elle tout bas.

\- Je m'en serais douté, cette forme résume assez bien ta personnalité, acquiesça-t-elle. Petite, rusée, adorable, mais aussi capable de se défendre et de protéger les siens… et avec un seul compagnon pour la vie, ajouta-t-elle plus bas avec un air entendu.

Heather se contenta d'acquiescer en rougissant. Elle se concentra sur son repas avant de prendre un peu de jus de citrouille. Elle sentait le regard de McGonagall suivre ses mouvements alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Heather se doutait bien de la question qui allait suivre. Mais à quoi bon lui cacher d'avantage puisqu'elle le garderait pour elle.

\- Il en est un aussi, avança-t-elle.

Préciser qui était le « il » était inutile. Pour Heather comme pour son maître. Le sujet de la discussion tournait autour du lien qui les unissait après tout, ainsi que sur la métamorphose. Il suffisait d'additionner les deux pour avoir la réponse.

\- Un renard, avoua Heather en hochant la tête. Je l'ai guidé dans son apprentissage tout comme il me guide en occlumancie.

\- Une très bonne chose, concéda McGonagall. Je ne suis pas assez douée dans ce domaine pour t'aider, il est bien que tu apprennes à protéger ton esprit.

Heather hocha simplement la tête. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose de plus à dire et McGonagall ne sembla pas vouloir en savoir plus. Maître et apprentie demeurèrent pour le reste de leur repas dans un silence confortable avant de chacune retourner à ses occupations.

Heather profita du début d'après midi pour aller rendre visite à Abelforth. Le pub était aussi peuplé qu'habituellement, comptant une demi-douzaine de clients maussades. Elle se demandait encore comment son oncle arrivait à se maintenir à flot. Elle n'aurait pas été étonnée qu'il fut faillite avec si peu de clients, lui qui ne cherchait pas à rendre la clientèle plus fidèle.

Quand il la vit arriver, elle nota une étincelle de tendresse dans son regard qui contrastait totalement avec ses manières bougonnes et son expression peu avenante. Un véritable homme des cavernes, ce vieillard. Elle ne se priva pourtant pas de lui sourire et de lui souhaiter le bonjour avec enthousiasme. Abelforth grogna en guise de réponse et reprit sa tâche habituelle : essuyer ses verres.

Heather se hissa sur un de tabourets du comptoir et posa en évidence le paquet soigneusement emballé. Abelforth marqua un moment d'arrêt dans ses gestes d'automate avant de se reprendre. Ce vieux bougon et misanthrope n'était décidément toujours pas habitué à ses cadeaux. Ça faisait pourtant plusieurs années qu'elle lui en offrait pour Noël.

\- Joyeux Noël mon oncle ! dit-elle en le poussant vers lui. Ne l'ouvre pas avant demain matin par contre, ajouta-t-elle tout sourire.

Il grogna dans sa barbe quelque chose qui ressemblait à « exubérante », mais elle ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle le regarda prendre le paquet et le glisser sous le comptoir sans rien ajouter. Elle fut cependant satisfaite. Il n'avait pas refusé son cadeau.

Quant elle quitta son pub, elle ne remarqua pas le regard attendri qu'il lança dans sa direction, ni les traits soudain plus tendres de son visage et le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Et gare au client qui se serait avisé de le lui faire remarquer, d'un regard noir, il leur fit passer l'envie de commenter. Et les pauvres bougres qui venaient fréquenter son pub, replongeaient le nez dans leurs boissons sans oser discuter. Bien évidemment, il y eut un petit malin pour tenter le diable. Suffit de dire que ce dernier aurait bien du mal à se rassoir sur un tabouret sans y regarder à deux fois.

Quand Heather retourna au château, elle fut surprise de voir un hibou se diriger vers elle. Elle n'attendait pourtant pas de courrier, encore moins en plein milieu de l'après-midi. L'oiseau ne semblait cependant pas vouloir en démordre, lui tendant sa patte avec un air dédaigneux.

Heather détacha la lettre avant que l'oiseau ne reprenne son envol avec empressement. Heather tourna la lettre dans ses mains avec un mauvais pressentiment. Elle ne connaissait pas l'expéditeur, mais le seau semblait indiquer qu'il provenait d'une famille ancienne. Et ce simple élément sonnait pour elle la fin de son bonheur.

En soupirant, elle se dirigea, l'âme en peine, vers la salle commune, d'un pas lent comme pour repousser l'échéance. Elle remarqua que c'était toujours quand on redoutait quelque chose et qu'on tentait de gagner du temps que le temps lui-même semblait se liguer contre vous. Cette fois ne fit pas exception car elle arriva bien trop tôt, à son goût, à destination.

Elle s'assit lentement sur le canapé et regarda la lettre avec une angoisse grandissante. Elle n'osait pas l'ouvrir, la tenant dans ses mains tremblantes et souhaitant à ce moment que Regulus fut près d'elle pour l'aider à affronter ce qui l'attendait sur ce papier. Elle resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, où étaient-ce des heures, tentant de rassembler son courage pour finalement, les doigts tremblants, briser le seau pour ouvrir la lettre.

Elle n'osait ouvrir les yeux pour les poser sur ce qu'elle supposait être une écriture impérieuse et calligraphiée avec soin. Il suffisait de voir l'écriture de Regulus pour comprendre que son éducation s'étendait jusqu'à sa façon d'écrire, de former chaque lettre. C'était agréable à lire, toutefois, elle doutait que ce fut le cas pour cette lettre-là.

Elle ouvrit un œil avec hésitation, le posant sur le papier d'excellente manufacture avant de commencer à lire fébrilement. Puis, elle ouvrit le deuxième et son visage se fit soudain plus sérieux, avant de virer à la colère puis à la panique.

 _Apodis,_

 _Enfin je te retrouve après toutes ses années à chercher en vain. Tu n'es peut-être pas au courant des faits si ce n'est leur conséquence. Ta mère t'a arraché à moi avant même ta naissance. Je n'ai appris que plus tard qu'elle était enceinte et sa traîtrise révélée au grand jour. Et pour ajouter à l'affront et l'humiliation, elle t'a confiée à des moldus. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer que des vermines pareilles étaient dignes de t'élever !_

 _Je n'ai pas pu t'empêcher de grandir parmi la vermine et j'en suis navré. Ton éducation doit certainement s'en ressentir. Tu ne connais rien ou très peu des manières à avoir en bonne société ainsi que du comportement irréprochable que l'on attend de toute femme y évoluant. Si ta mère ne t'avait pas arraché à moi, tu ne souffrirais pas de tels handicap pour te mouvoir dans nos cercles._

 _Il est d'ailleurs évident qu'il sera difficile de te trouver un bon parti, mais j'en fais mon affaire. J'attends cependant de toi de te comporter correctement et de ne pas amener plus de honte sur ta personne._

 _J'ai appris que tu étais à Gryffondor, encore une tare qu'il faudra surmonter sans compter ton affiliation avec des personnes peu recommandables. Et ta réputation d'être insoumise sans parler de ton caractère difficile. Un trait qui serait de bon augure s'il n'était pas utilisé à mauvais escient, et très peu recommandable chez une femme de bonne lignée._

 _Il est donc plus que temps pour toi de retourner à mon côté que tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter. Je ne dispose que peu de temps pour te remettre dans le droit chemin et te trouver un parti acceptable._

 _Je t'attends aujourd'hui-même au manoir. Et si tu ne viens pas de ton plein gré, je viendrais moi-même te chercher et tu devras affronter les conséquences de me désobéir._

 _Lord Selwyn_

La lettre lui échappa des mains. Il semblait qu'elle n'avait guère le choix. Il fallait qu'elle obéisse pour le moment. Elle ne doutait pas que cet homme soit capable de tout. Il pourrait même causer des problèmes à son père adoptif et elle ne voulait pas que ce dernier paye pour ses caprices.

Tel un automate, elle ramassa la lettre, se leva et monta dans son dortoir en tentant d'annihiler toute émotion. Pour le moment elle devait s'en débarrasser, faire le vide et barricader son esprit comme Regulus le lui avait appris. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à Selwyn. Elle voulait être sûre de n'exposer aucune vulnérabilité quand elle serait face à ce cauchemar qui hantait ses nuits.

Elle boucla sa malle et respira profondément avant d'envoyer son Patronus délivrer un message à son père adoptif, l'informant que quelque chose de grave arrivait, et appela finalement de l'aide. Une elfe de maison apparut immédiatement, prête à rendre service. Heather lui demanda de transporter ses affaires dans le bureau du directeur et la remercia avant qu'elle ne s'exécute.

Heather prit Cor Leonis dans ses bras et fit léviter sa cage de transport derrière elle pour ensuite prendre le chemin du bureau du directeur le cœur lourd. Elle ignorait si Selwyn lui avait envoyé un courrier pour le prévenir et sûrement revendiquer ses droits sur elle. Après tout, s'il prouvait qu'elle était sa fille biologique et qu'il n'avait jamais renié ses droits paternels envers elle, alors l'adoption, certes faite en toute légalité, serait caduc. Il ne pourrait pas la retenir.

Heather murmura le mot de passe et laissa l'escalier l'emmener jusqu'à la porte qu'elle rechignait à pousser. Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration et entra pour tomber sur le regard inquiet et attristé de ce seul père qu'elle avait connu. Il se leva et vint vers elle. Elle remarqua la lettre sur son bureau et comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de lui expliquer. Elle convainquit son familier de rentrer dans sa cage qu'elle referma, avant de reporter son attention sur Dumbledore.

\- Je suis navré, Heather, mais je ne peux rien faire, déplora-t-il. Dés qu'il aura confirmé que tu es de son sang, le ministère annulera l'adoption.

\- Je sais, renifla-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Je n'ai pas le choix. Mais il ne sera jamais mon père. Dans mon cœur, je n'en ai qu'un et il est là avec moi !

Dumbledore la serra fort dans ses bras et elle sentit une larme tomber sur son épaule. Elle n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore pleurer, et elle détestait ça. Elle se cramponna à sa robe comme une noyée devant cet adieu déchirant. Elle avait peur. Peur de rencontrer cet homme sombre, peur de ce qu'il allait lui faire.

\- Je serai toujours là, Heather. Tu n'auras qu'à venir me trouver si tu le souhaites, lui chuchota-t-il avant de la libérer de son étreinte. Tu es ma fille, qu'importe ce que l'on dise. Va maintenant, l'encouragea-t-il en la poussant vers la cheminée.

\- Je t'aime papa, souffla-t-elle avant de refouler ses émotions et de remettre en place ses barrières.

Elle prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et, d'une voix qui montrait plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en avait, annonça sa destination : Manoir Selwyn. Le feu vert l'engloutit, effaçant de sa vision le regard compatissant du vieil homme. Elle serait forte, décida-t-elle en agrippant le miroir caché dans sa poche.

* * *

Le manoir appartenant à la famille Selwyn était loin d'être inconfortable. On pouvait même le juger somptueux malgré le peu ce chaleur qu'il semblait offrir et qu'aucun feu ne pouvait améliorer. Quand Heather sortit de la cheminée, elle ne trouva sous son regard qu'un magnifique salon bien aménagé. Elle épousseta ses affaires avant de détailler un peu mieux la pièce.

Les rideaux accrochés aux fenêtres étaient d'un vert très Serpentard qui ne manqua pas de lui rappeler dans quel milieu elle avait atterri. La cheminée était en marbre sculpté bien qu'un peu trop austère. Le mobilier semblait se trouver au summum du luxe ces temps-ci et le tapis qui prenait une bonne partie de la pièce ressemblait presque à une tapisserie.

Les murs étaient assez épurés et clairs quand il n'était pas recouvert de portraits qui semblaient la scruté comme une bête curieuse. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer qui étaient ses portraits ni même à quelle horrible famille ils appartenaient.

Elle attendit encore quelques secondes avant qu'un elfe de maison apparaisse devant elle. Il ne semblait pas aussi rayonnant que ceux qu'elle avait croisé à Poudlard. Il semblait plus rachitique encore et frêle et elle avait cette curieuse impression que celui-ci n'était pas bien vieux.

\- Hadie à votre service, Maîtresse, couina-t-il en s'inclinant bien bas pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

\- Hum… Bonjour ? répondit-elle incertaine.

Le regard choqué de l'elfe lui apprit qu'ici ils ne devaient pas recevoir beaucoup de paroles de politesse. A Poudlard, Heather se montrait toujours très polie avec les elfes et ne les regardait jamais avec dédain. Cette attitude semblait ne pas coller avec ce qui était attendu ici.

\- Hadie va vous montrer votre chambre, Maîtresse, couina de nouveau l'elfe en s'inclinant encore une fois jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sol.

Heather n'osa rien répondre, de peur de faire une erreur qui attirerait les foudres du maître des lieux. Pour le moment, elle devait se montrer prudente et rusée. Ce n'était pas le moment de foncer tête baissée comme tout Gryffondor le ferait. Il lui fallait de la subtilité… et beaucoup de sang-froid.

Elle allait soulever sa malle quand l'elfe eut un hoquet de stupeur. Elle éloigna bien vite sa main de ses bagages sous le regard médusé de ce petit être en guenilles. La malle s'éleva sous le joug de la magie du petit personnage qui commença à la guider dans le manoir.

Elle observa et détailla chaque pièce par lesquelles elle passait, notant que, malgré tout, ce manoir était fort agréable à l'œil. Elle n'était pas habituée à tant de finesse et de luxe. Poudlard était certes impressionnant, il n'avait cependant pas ce raffinement qu'elle voyait ici. Elle avait l'impression d'être arrivée dans une dimension parallèle.

Le hall d'entrée était assez intimidant, surtout avec ce grand lustre qui pendait au-dessus de sa tête, et des portraits grandeurs nature siégeaient le long des murs. L'un d'entre eux la détailla d'un œil critique avant de s'en aller chuchoter à l'oreille de l'occupante du portrait voisin qui à son tour la fixa sans se cacher. Ça sentait les commentaires vaches à plein nez et Heather commençait déjà à songer à quelques répliques bien sentis à qui chercheraient à la titiller au mauvais endroit. C'est qu'elle pouvait avoir la langue de vipère elle aussi, et bien pendue qui plus est.

L'escalier au bout du grand hall était imposant. Une telle largeur permettrait bien à une dizaine de personnes de monter côte à côte sans avoir à se serrer. Le premier palier était recouvert d'une moquette sans défaut, du même vert que les rideaux.

Hadie bifurqua à gauche passant par une porte qui menait à un autre escalier, plus fin cette fois. Elle le suivit sans broncher, notant la lumière diffuse amenée par les chandeliers accrochés aux murs. Arrivé en haut de ce petit escalier, Hadie prit encore à gauche, ouvrant une porte qui mena sur un large couloir sombre et intimidant. Le peu de lumière apporté par les chandeliers semblait être aspiré par les murs sombres où d'autres portraits jouait de l'œil sur son passage. Plus que jamais, elle sentit une vague de claustrophobie qui lui rendit les mains moites et les jambes tremblantes.

Arrivés au bout du couloir, elle découvrit un patio sur lequel s'ouvraient trois portes. Hadie ouvrit celle de droite, révélant une magnifique chambre que l'on aurait plus qualifié comme une suite. En face de l'entrée se trouvait une grande porte fenêtre encadrés des apparemment obligatoires rideaux verts menant sur un petit balcon.

A droite se trouvait un lit à baldaquin imposant, recouverts de draps noirs, et pourvu de deux paires d'oreillers aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard pour aller avec les rideaux. Le matelas semblait faire le double de celui sur lequel elle dormait à Poudlard. Une table de nuit ornait chaque côté du lit et, à côté de l'une d'elle se trouvait une porte.

En face du lit se trouvait une grande glace murale au-dessus d'une cheminée en marbre identique à celle par laquelle elle était arrivée. Dans le coin au fond à gauche se trouvait un dressing et juste à côté se trouvait une autre porte.

Hadie déposa ses bagages au pied du lit avant d'allumer le feu dans la cheminée. Le feu apportait un peu de lumière aux murs un peu trop sombres à son goût. Elle frissonna quand le choc entre le froid et le chaud la frappa. Elle se tourna vers la cheminée pour grapiller un peu plus de chaleur.

\- Maîtresse a-t-elle encore besoin de Hadie ? couina l'elfe en s'inclinant devant elle.

\- Non, merci Hadie, répondit-elle en continuant d'observer la pièce.

Hadie disparut, la laissant seule dans cette chambre qui n'avait rien de vraiment accueillant pour elle. Était-il possible de se sentir claustrophobe dans tant d'espace ? Elle marcha vers la porte fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand, laissant entrer le vent glacer dans la chambre. Le feu crissa dans l'âtre, combattant la bourrasque malvenue.

Heather alla s'accouder au balcon et observa le grand parc qui s'étendait devant elle. Au moins pourrait-elle prendre l'air. Elle porta le regard vers un grand bâtiment sur la droite du parc dont lui parvenait des hennissements intempestifs. Elle en oubliait presque ses réticences à venir en remarquant les écuries. Elle rêvait déjà d'une belle balade à cheval.

Avec mélancolie elle fixa les écuries en se rappelant les parents moldus qui l'avaient élevée pendant un temps. Ils étaient, eux aussi, propriétaires d'un ranch. Elle se rappelait encore l'extase d'être sur le dos de ces bêtes majestueuses. Quand Dumbledore l'avait adoptée, c'était ainsi qu'il avait gagné sa confiance, en la laissant passer du temps avec les chevaux. Il l'avait d'ailleurs envoyée régulièrement chez les moldus pour ce qu'ils appelaient des stages qui duraient quelques semaines et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle choisisse de rester à Poudlard.

Elle retourna finalement à l'intérieur, fuyant le froid qui s'emparait de son corps, et referma la fenêtre. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte à côté de la table de nuit pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Cette dernière s'ouvrait sur une belle salle de bain munie de toilettes et surtout d'une grande baignoire.

Allant ouvrir l'autre porte, elle remarqua que celle-ci débouchait sur un petit boudoir sans prétention. Elle savait où se réfugier pour lire et étudier, pensa-t-elle en refermant la porte. Elle revint vers ses bagages et releva ses manches découvrant ses avants bras pâles. Le bracelet qui ornait son poignet renvoyait la lumière des flammes sur son visage. Elle le regarda un moment, pensive, se rappelant du bonheur d'être dans l'ignorance.

Puis, ses yeux dérivèrent sur la cicatrice. La forme de la marque des ténèbres était clairement visible, bien que dépourvue de couleur. Comme si un fer à blanc avait été appuyé sur sa peau. Elle attrapa sa baguette et entreprit de défaire ses bagages après avoir libéré son familier qui alla immédiatement se lover sur le lit. Puisqu'elle allait devoir passer du temps ici, autant essayer de faire en sorte qu'elle soit à l'aise.

Les vêtements s'engouffrèrent dans la penderie ainsi que ses chaussures. Ses livres prirent le chemin du boudoir ainsi que tout ce qui avait attrait à ses études. Enfin, elle regarda d'un œil critique les couleurs de sa chambre et décida qu'un changement de ton était de rigueur.

En quelques coups de baguette, les murs prirent une teinte qui rappelait étrangement la couleur des yeux de Regulus. Les rideaux abandonnèrent leur couleur pour revêtir un joli gris perle qui amenait un peu plus de lumière. Enfin, elle se tourna vers le lit. Les rideaux du baldaquin abandonnèrent leur couleur terne pour prendre la même teinte gris perle tandis que le restant du lit demeurait inchangé.

Les draps noirs ne la dérangeaient pas. Avec toute la clarté qu'elle venait de donner à sa chambre, elle pouvait bien laisser une note un peu plus sombre. Quant aux coussins, elle décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop énerver le maître des lieux en lui montrant clairement son esprit de contradiction et son envie de lui désobéir. Elle renonça donc à leur donner les couleurs de sa maison et son emblème. Chaque chose en son temps…

Quand Hadie vint la chercher pour le thé, elle regarda son reflet dans la glace. Ses longs cheveux d'ébènes étaient retenus en une queue de cheval haute, laissant aux pointes tout le loisir de taquiner le milieu de son dos. Ses oreilles arboraient les boucles d'oreilles que Dorea lui avaient offertes lors d'une de ses visites chez les Potter. De jolies anneaux auxquels pendaient la forme d'un renard.

Sa tenue était assez simple. Un pull violet trop grand pour elle tombant d'une épaule et un pantalon noir d'une matière assez souple et confortable et une paire de bottines fourrées d'un marron assez chaud. Elle aurait certes pu se changer, mais elle ne désirait pas se montrer trop docile. Elle devait d'abord tâter le terrain pour voir comment réagir et quelle stratégie adopter. Elle ne devait pas se mettre en danger, mais elle devait essayer de diriger les choses dans son sens.

Elle suivit Hadie et nota qu'ils prenaient le chemin inverse pour revenir dans le salon où elle était arrivée. Un homme se tenait, accoudé au rebord de la cheminée, regardant à l'opposé de l'entrée. Il était grand et sa carrure était la même que dans son cauchemar. Il ne portait certes pas de cape à capuchon, mais c'était bien lui, l'homme qui avait fait exploser la maison des moldus qui l'avait accueillie. Des épaules carrées prisent dans un veston lui donnant une apparence un peu trapue bien qu'il soit de taille moyenne, et des jambes qui semblaient un peu courtes pour sa taille se dessinaient sous un pantalon noir en velours achevaient de donner vie à son cauchemar ambulant. Ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène rappelait les siens, bien qu'ils semblassent moins fins et soyeux.

Hadie s'éclipsa, sans doute pour aller chercher le thé, laissant Heather seule avec le maître des lieux. Elle n'osait pas franchir le seuil de la pièce, bloquée dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses mains triturant les manches de son pull.

Quand il se retourna, elle appliqua les leçons de Regulus, fermant son esprit et son visage pour ne laisser aucune émotion filtrer. Elle n'était pas un maître en la matière, mais cela devait suffire. Elle se redressa dans une attitude frôlant la défiance et leva le menton, refusant de se montrer intimidée.

Elle supporta sans broncher son examen minutieux de sa personne, en profitant pour découvrir les traits de son visage. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun tirant vers le noir sous des sourcils épais mais bien dessinés. Son nez était aquilin et sa bouche un peu fine. Ses pommettes étaient hautes et sa mâchoire carrée, lui donnant un air brutal. On aurait pu croire un tel visage taillé à même la pierre tant l'émotion semblait absente de ses traits. Hormis la couleur de ses cheveux, Heather ne voyait pas de ressemblance frappante avec cet homme… mis à part peut-être la forme de l'arcade sourcilière. Elle devinait qu'elle devait sans doute être le reflet de sa mère.

\- Tu lui ressembles, fit-il froidement. Avance.

Heather ravala sa colère d'être ainsi commandée et fit ce qu'il demandait. Elle avança vers lui d'un pas léger et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. Il se décolla de la cheminée et vint lui tourner autour. Heather se mordit l'intérieure de la joue pour contenir son envie de lui dire sa façon de penser. Elle détestait qu'on la traite comme une marchandise. Et c'était précisément ce qu'il faisait.

\- Tu sembles savoir te mouvoir avec élégance… une certaine noblesse que je n'espérais pas, commenta-t-il. Une beauté enivrante…

Il s'arrêta devant elle, lui prit le menton et le tourna de côté. Heather résista en le foudroyant du regard. Puis elle céda sentant son regard sur les cicatrices qui partaient du milieu de sa joue gauche. Elle sentit son regard suivre cette cicatrice jusqu'aux vêtements.

\- … malgré cette cicatrice immonde, continua-t-il. Et un regard plein de feu et trop expressif. Tu n'es pas seulement la copie conforme de ta mère, tu as également son caractère condamnable.

\- Si je vous déplais tant, je serai ravie de disparaître de votre vie, railla-t-elle sans pouvoir se retenir.

\- Je te conseilles de contrôler tes paroles, siffla-t-il en lui attrapant de nouveau le menton, si tu ne veux pas que je te remette à ta place.

Il la lâcha et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Elle le suivit du regard. Si cet homme s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit soumise et ne parle que quand on lui adressait la parole, il allait tomber des nues. Elle s'avança et s'assit dans le fauteuil opposé en croisant les chevilles comme une fille bien élevée.

\- Je supposais pourtant qu'une femme de la société se devait d'avoir du caractère et de l'esprit… Oh, et savoir manier la langue intelligemment, ajouta-t-elle alors que son regard la fixait avec une note de surprise. C'est du moins ce qui est écrit dans vos codes de conduites et de manières.

\- Certes… mais ce même manuel indique qu'une femme doit le respect à son père et à son époux, ajouta-t-il en plissant les yeux.

\- J'ai dû sauter ce paragraphe, sourit-elle.

Elle savait que dans leur société, les Sang-purs se devaient d'avoir de l'esprit et de répliquer avec aplomb en toute circonstance. Une simple phrase pouvait cacher bien des choses. En une simple phrase on pouvait subtilement insulter son interlocuteur. La question était de savoir s'il allait reconnaître sa capacité à mener la joute verbale ou bien la corriger pour son manque de respect.

\- Savoir manier les mots est au moins une leçon que je n'aurais pas à t'enseigner, approuva-t-il en posant son menton sur ses mains liés.

Heather ne savait pas si elle devait se montrer soulagée de voir de l'approbation dans son regard, ou bien terrifiée de voir qu'elle était justement digne de son approbation. Elle se raisonna. Il fallait qu'elle se montre satisfaisante. Si elle parvenait à se rapprocher de lui, peut-être prendrait-il en considération ses souhaits… notamment en matière de fiançailles.

\- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée… père ? demanda-t-elle.

Le dernier mot lui avait écorché la langue. Elle ne pouvait lier ce mot à l'homme qui lui faisait face. Le visage de Dumbledore revenait sans cesse dès que ce mot était prononcé. Un père était sensé rassurer son enfant, le protéger, l'aimer… cet homme ne lui inspirait aucun de ces trois verbes.

\- Orion Black, répondit-il. Je crois savoir qu'il avait des doutes sur ton ascendance.

Hadie revint avec un plateau sur lequel trônaient deux tasses de thé et quelques biscuits. Il le déposa sur la table basse et s'inclina avant de disparaître. Heather prit sa tasse en faisant attention à ses manières sous le regard observateur de son hôte.

\- Tu as plus de manières que je ne l'espérais, avoua-t-il. Tu passerais pour une fille de la haute société sans grande difficulté… si tu apprends à tenir ta langue, termina-t-il avec un regard plus froid.

\- Je m'y efforcerais, répondit-elle en sirotant son thé.

Il n'était pas compliqué de passer pour une fille de famille de sang-pur. Il suffisait d'être féminine, se comporter comme une chose fragile aux yeux de tous… et assassiner verbalement les personnes sans en avoir l'air. Tout ça, elle savait le faire, même si ça ne lui venait pas naturellement.

\- Il faudra aussi changer tes habitudes vestimentaires. Ce soir nous allons chez les Malfoy pour fêter le réveillon et je tiens à ce que tu sois irréprochable.

Heather leva les yeux vers lui. Les choses s'enchaînaient un peu trop vite à son goût. Elle se doutait que les Malfoy avaient dû inviter une bonne partie des membres de leurs cercles, plusieurs familles. Les Black en feraient certainement partie, Lucius devant épouser Narcissa. Elle reverrait Regulus plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait cru.

\- A quelle heure dois-je être prête ? demanda-t-elle avec une nouvelle brise d'espoir en posant sa tasse vide sur le plateau.

* * *

 _ **Fin du Trentième Chapitre**_


	31. Chapitre 31 - Réveillon chez les Malfoy

**Hey !**

 **Comme vous avez sûrement dû vous en rendre compte si vous êtes vous même auteurs de fanfictions, il était d** **ifficile de poster de nouveaux chapitres ces derniers temps. Heureusement, le problème semble résolu. Toutefois, ne voulant pas tenter le diable, j'ai uploadé tous mes chapitres déjà terminés au cas où ^^ Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude.**

 **...**

 **JustineBergerac : Hey ! Pour être honnête, je suis dans une phase de poisse pas possible. Mon smartphone m'a lâchée au pire moment possible, mon père alcoolique me fait flipper. Bref, j'espère que ça ira mieux dans les jours à venir et que les serveurs du site seront de nouveau en condition optimale. Et toi même ? Tout va bien ?**

 **Du stress ? Non, penses-tu ! Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi tu t'attendais au sujet de son véritable père, mais sache que pour le moment, je n'ai fais que le présenter et n'en ai pas exploré les tenants et aboutissants. Quant à sa méchanceté... il a quand même tué de sang-froid les parents adoptifs moldus de Heather. Si ça c'est pas un être horrible...**

 **Pour le reste, tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira. Je me dois de te prévenir cependant, il est un peu plus long que ceux que j'ai l'habitude de poster. Bonne lecture et merci encore ma fidèle commentatrice ;)**

 **...**

 **Angico : Salut ! Oui, en effet, on pourrait presque croire à une réécriture de Cendrillon avec un père aussi horrible. Heureusement que Heather n'est pas aussi Mary Sue que la Cendrillon de Disney toutefois. Je te laisse lire ce chapitre où tu trouveras certainement des réponses à tes questions. Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31**

 _Réveillon chez les Malfoy_

* * *

Heather regardait le contenu de son dressing d'un œil critique. Elle n'avait guère de robes qui convenaient au genre de réunions de la société dans laquelle elle venait de mettre les pieds. Elle avait, certes, la robe qu'elle avait porté au Gala du Ministère quand son père adoptif l'avait plus ou moins piégée pour qu'elle l'accompagne. Toutefois… cela risquait de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes de Selwyn.

Elle soupira en se mordant l'ongle du pouce. Que pouvait-elle donc faire ? Elle commençait à revoir toutes les options possibles quand Hadie apparut avec un paquet pour elle. Elle eut à peine le temps de lui dire merci que l'elf s'était incliné et avait disparu de sa vue.

Elle s'avança vers le lit sur lequel le paquet reposait et entreprit de l'ouvrir. Apparemment, Selwyn avait décidé qu'il ne lui ferait pas confiance pour choisir sa tenue. Dans le papier se trouvait une robe de soirée d'un vert qu'elle reconnaissait bien à présent ainsi que quelques notes de noir. Une paire d'escarpins à talons complétait la tenue, ainsi qu'une parure d'argent sertie d'émeraudes.

Si elle ne s'y connaissait pas, elle pourrait croire qu'il cherchait à palier à l'horrible tare que sa fille soit à Gryffondor. Elle en eut presque envie de rire en pensant qu'il appliquait à merveille l'adage « l'habit fait le moine ». Pensait-il vraiment que la faire passer pour une Serpentard, du moins en apparence, allait faire d'elle ce qu'elle n'était pas ? Certes elle aurait dû être une Serpentard, mais le fait est qu'elle avait suivi une autre voie.

Constatant que l'heure tournait, elle se mit au travail. Elle enfila la robe, appréciant bien malgré elle la qualité et la texture du tissu ainsi que la façon parfaite avec laquelle il épousait ses formes. Elle enfila ensuite les escarpins et entreprit de faire quelques pas avec pour s'y habituer. Elle qui ne portait pour ainsi dire jamais de talons, elle s'estimait déjà heureuse de ne pas se tordre les chevilles. Elle se doutait, cependant, que ses pieds demanderaient grâce bien avant la fin de la soirée.

Elle s'appliqua ensuite à mettre la parure et enleva à contre cœur les boucles d'oreilles qu'elle portait pour enfiler les nouvelles. Celles-ci étaient fines et pendaient à ses oreilles comme s'il s'était agi de filins argentés. L'effet était du plus bel éclat sur elle, mais elle regrettait la chaleur et l'émotion que lui apportaient les autres boucles.

Tout en accrochant ses bijoux, Heather s'attelait à marcher pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une imbécile pendant la soirée. Elle se devait de maintenir le rôle qu'on attendait d'elle afin de parvenir à son but : Garder le lien secret, et inciter Selwyn à accorder sa main à Regulus.

Enfin, elle s'arrêta devant la glace et entreprit de se maquiller. Les yeux charbonneux étaient sûrement ce qui faisait le mieux ressortir leur couleur. Le noir donnait au vert une lueur plus mystique et hypnotisante. Quant à sa bouche, elle supposait qu'il valait mieux ne pas attirer le regard dessus, au risque d'envoyer un mauvais signal. Elle remonta ses cheveux en un chignon qu'elle espérait suffisamment sophistiqué pour plaire à Selwyn et endormir sa méfiance en jouant le rôle qu'il attendait d'elle.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-elle à son chat.

Ce dernier, roulé en boule sur le lit, ouvrit un œil. Il la regarda avec un air critique avant de bailler et de reprendre sa sieste. Heather eut un petit rire. Qu'ils soient humains ou animaux, les mâles étaient tous les mêmes. Les toilettes, bijoux et maquillages les laissaient indifférent quand on leur demandait leur avis. Excepté quand ils étaient subjugués ou amoureux.

Quand elle fut finalement prête et que le moment du départ approchait, elle cala sa baguette dans le holster à sa cuisse et enfila des gants longs, remontant au-dessus de ses coudes, pour cacher la cicatrice à son poignet. Elle quitta ensuite sa chambre et entama son chemin vers le hall. Durant ces quelques minutes, elle se força au calme, et à vider son esprit pour mieux le barricader, ainsi qu'à se mouvoir avec élégance, oubliant un instant les horribles instruments de torture qu'étaient les talons aiguilles.

Elle s'estima satisfaite quand elle rencontra le regard appréciateur de Selwyn lorsqu'elle descendait l'escalier principal, une main glissant élégamment sur la rampe tandis que sa posture était droite et hautaine. Elle était sûre qu'avec une telle attitude, elle allait marquer des points. Elle espérait seulement que ce serait suffisant.

\- On pourrait croire que tu as été élevée comme il convient, complimenta-t-il en lui présentant son bras en bas des marches.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que je suis stupide pour ne pas pouvoir appliquer la théorie apprise dans les livres ? répondit-elle en levant un sourcil. Où bien croyez-vous tout simplement que je ne sache pas lire ?

\- Tu tiendras ta langue en compagnie de nos hôtes… fit-il les dents serrés.

Heather ferma les yeux. Elle venait de faire un faux pas. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de vouloir jouer les malignes avec lui ? Elle devait se montrer moins irrespectueuse si elle espérait parvenir à ses fins ! Mais qu'il était difficile de porter un masque. Comment Regulus pouvait-il le supporter ? C'était un mystère pour elle, cette aisance avec laquelle il déguisait ses émotions et ses pensées derrière un masque d'indifférence.

* * *

La réception chez les Malfoy était magnifique, elle devait en convenir. Ils savaient recevoir et épater leurs invités. Lady Malfoy semblait être une hôtesse parfaite, se tenant aux côtés de son époux et se fendant de magnifiques sourires quand ils étaient nécessaires. Lord Malfoy était tout sourire, semblant ravi de recevoir chacun de ses convives.

Pourtant, Heather ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine hypocrisie dans ce sourire et ses paroles de politesse. Il donnait la désagréable impression qu'il avait quelque agenda caché derrière tant de mièvrerie à vous dégoûter de jamais manger du miel. Elle se retint cependant de commenter quand Selwyn l'amena près de leur hôte de la soirée pour le saluer.

\- Abraxas, salua-t-il en inclinant brièvement la tête. Magnifique réception, comme toujours.

\- Rothbart, répondit Abraxas. Ravi de te voir. Et qui est cette jeune femme ?

Heather sentit son regard se poser sur elle et la déshabiller minutieusement comme un chat fixerait son prochain repas. Elle serra les dents et se plia à cet examen pesant en vérifiant inconsciemment que son esprit était hermétiquement fermé à toute intrusion hasardeuse. Il semblait ravi de ce qu'il voyait et quand il plongea son regard dans le sien, attendant sûrement qu'elle se dérobe et baisse le regard en jeune fille bien éduquée, Heather ne parvint pas à se soumettre. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux et jaugea sa réaction en retenant son souffle.

\- Voici ma fille perdue, la présenta-t-il. Apodis.

\- Ah, fit Abraxas avec une surprise évidente. Miss Selwyn, la salua-t-il en prenant sa main pour y poser les lèvres. Je suis positivement ravi de faire votre connaissance.

\- Le plaisir est partagé, Lord Malfoy, se força-t-elle à répondre avec un sourire qu'elle espérait convainquant tout en faisant une légère révérence.

\- Belle à souhait avec des manières délectables et une force de caractère intéressante. Mon ami, vous avez-là une perle rare qui ne manquera pas de prétendants.

Heather se mordit la langue pour ne pas rétorquer le fond de sa pensé quant à sa façon de faire d'elle un objet dont on dispose au bon vouloir. Toutefois, Selwyn ne prolongea pas la discussion à ce sujet. Nul doute qu'il n'avait aucune envie que l'on sache sous quel nom elle était plus connue et ainsi dévoiler sa maison et ses tares. De plus, d'autres personnes venaient d'arriver et attendaient leur tour pour saluer leur hôte.

\- Lady Malfoy, salua ensuite Selwyn de la même manière que Lord Malfoy quand il avait salué Heather.

\- Lord Selwyn, Miss Selwyn, répondit-elle en souriant et en les invitant à aller prendre un verre.

Heather suivit Selwyn en méditant sur le prénom qu'elle avait entendu. Rothbart… C'était un prénom peu enviable. Elle se demandait ce qu'il penserait si elle lui disait qu'il partageait ce nom avec un vilain d'un balais russe et moldu qui plus est. En somme le portrait, certes peu flatteur, était assez ressemblant. Cette simple pensé sembla ramener un sourire un peu mutin sur ses lèvres qu'elle ne parvint pas à cacher.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui te fais sourire ? demanda-t-il en prenant un verre.

\- Je me demandais simplement d'où venait votre prénom, père, répondit-elle, ce qui n'était pas vraiment un mensonge.

\- Notre famille a des racines nordiques, dit-il en haussant les épaules, comme si cela lui importait peu.

\- Donc il est possible que votre nom soit d'origine slave ou même… qui sait… Russe ? sourit-elle de plus belle.

\- C'est possible, grogna-t-il.

Oh, c'était impayable. Elle dû se retenir de lui parler du ballet russe. L'image de son paternel engoncé dans des collants de danses et moulinant des bras sans grâce aucune acheva de dessiner un sourire mutin sur ses lèvres. Mais quelque chose lui disait que Selwyn savait exactement où elle voulait en venir. Et ça… ça lui déplaisait grandement, au paternel vexé dans son orgueil de mâle supérieur. Heather décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop le pousser. Cet homme-là, elle le devinait bien capable de la châtier physiquement s'il l'envie lui en prenait, et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

\- Rothbart ! s'exclama un autre sorcier en s'approchant. Est-ce donc là la fille perdue dont nous avons tant entendu parler ?

Derrière le sorcier, Heather reconnu Rosier et dut réprimer un frisson de dégoût. Ce dernier semblait cependant surpris de la voir là. Cette surprise que l'on apercevait sur ses traits lui donnait l'air d'un idiot doublé d'un crapaud, avec ses yeux ronds, d'ordinaire empreints de méchanceté gratuite et de haine, et sa bouche bée par laquelle tant d'injures étaient sortis.

Ça le rendait presque digne de pitié. Presque. Il n'avait eu aucune idée de qui elle était vraiment durant toutes ces années à Poudlard. Nul doute qu'il en faisait une maladie à cet instant. Mais ce qui captura son attention, fut le regard choqué de Walburga Black, qui se tenait près de son époux et de leur fils. Ces derniers avaient également suivi Rosier et l'homme qu'elle comprenait être son père.

Walburga, dont la silhouette était soulignée par une robe fluide d'une couleur qui rendait son teint maladif, aurait tout aussi put voir un fantôme qu'elle n'aurait pas eu d'autre réaction. Le choc passé, sa bouche fine que l'on devinait plus habituée à balancer médisance et venin que tendresse et amabilité se fit si pincée qu'elles en devenaient fines et blanches.

Quant à Lord Black, il semblait bien fatigué. Des cernes sous ses yeux lui donnant un teint plus blafard que lors du Gala du Ministère semblaient achever de le vieillir. Toutefois, il ne semblait se départir d'une certaine élégance dans ses habits bien taillés et de bonnes manufactures qui imposait le respect et la noblesse. Le dos droit et la tête haute, il avançait sans hésitation, suivi de son épouse qui semblait plus raide encore qu'un bâton.

\- En effet, voici Apodis.

\- Oui… on devine bien le sang vélane dans ses veines… mais c'est une tare qu'il est facile d'oublier, ajouta le père de Rosier.

Cet homme-là, on lui imaginait bien le mal chevillé au corps. En somme, un homme du même acabit que Selwyn. Ses cheveux grisonnants ramenés en arrière en une certaine esthétique ne le rendaient pas plus agréable à regarder que son fils malgré une stature élégante et svelte, quoiqu'un peu rebondi autour du ventre.

Le cri étouffé de Walburga fit comprendre à Heather qu'elle avait tout compris. Et par tout, ça signifie tout sans exception. On l'imaginait affolée par sa toute récente compréhension, mais ne pouvant rien dire, retenue par ce serment inviolable qu'elle avait fait avec son fils, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de tenir sa langue derrière ses dents serrées à s'en faire craquer la mâchoire. Heather se contenta de lui sourire innocemment en inclinant la tête en signe de salutations, ce qui ramena une fournée de colère dans le brasier froid de ses yeux sombres.

Heather reposa son regard sur Rosier qui s'était approché d'elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de plisser les narines de dégoût et manqua de se féliciter mentalement de cette réaction tellement semblable à celles d'une femme de cette société.

\- Alors tu n'es pas une sang-de-bourbe, déclara-t-il en une grimace de sourire qui se voulait repentant.

\- Charmant… siffla-t-elle. Tu devrais écrire un livre, Rosier, sur comment offenser une femme tout en la complimentant.

Ça, ça eut l'effet d'une douche glacée sur le garçon. La réaction de surprise passée, une lueur de défi s'alluma dans son regard. Heather n'aimait pas ça. A présent que son ascendance n'était plus un obstacle, sûrement s'estimait-il en droit de réclamer son attention. Fallait-il qu'il soit sot en plus de méchant pour croire ainsi qu'aucun obstacle ne pouvait se dresser entre lui et cette conquête qu'il espérait faire ?

\- Je suis aussi loin de ce statut que l'on puisse l'être, étant à moitié vélane, répondit-elle cependant froidement en le regardant de haut. Mais ne crois pas que ça pardonne ton comportement envers moi à Poudlard, Rosier.

Selwyn lui lança un regard de reproche, mais elle n'en avait pour ainsi dire, rien à faire. Faire bonne figure et prétendre être une sang-pur bien élevée, d'accord. Mais accepter d'échanger des paroles de politesses hypocrites avec Rosier, ça non ! Elle préférait encore s'attirer les foudres de son paternel.

Le père de Rosier, lui, sembla amusé devant l'air déconfit de son fils et complimenta l'esprit et la force de caractères d'Heather. Le regard qu'elle vit s'échanger entre Selwyn et Rosier père transforma son sang en glace. Ils n'espéraient quand même pas… Désespérée, elle lança un regard à Regulus qui observait la scène en silence. Son regard semblait assez calme et le tremblement aux creux de ses lèvres acheva de la rassurer. Il se retenait de lui sourire. Alors elle se força au calme et reporta son attention sur les deux hommes.

\- Nous reparlerons plus tard, conclut Rosier père avec un regard vers elle plein de signification.

\- En effet, acquiesça Selwyn.

Les deux Rosier repartirent dans leur coin où ils engagèrent la conversation avec une autre famille apparemment. Elle reporta son regard sur les Black qui prenaient leur tour pour les saluer. Orion lui lança un regard calme et la salua avec politesse avant de reporter son attention sur Selwyn.

\- Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour m'avoir aidé à la retrouver, Orion, fit Selwyn en lui tendant la main.

\- Mais c'était tout naturel, Rothbart, répondit-il en serrant sa main. A vrai dire, c'est plutôt mon fils que tu devrais remercier.

Rothbart lança un regard à Regulus qui inclina simplement la tête. Il semblait jauger le garçon avec une telle intensité que l'on était en droit de se demander s'il ne cherchait pas à dérober quelques secrets cachés dans sa posture droite et pleine d'aisance. Rothbart repartit dans sa conversation avec Orion et Walburga. Entre deux politesses, chacun s'informait un peu sur l'autre et les projets en cours ou futurs, à la manière de ces politiciens rôdés à tourner autour du véritable sujet de conversation. Regulus se rapprocha d'elle discrètement.

\- Tout va bien ? lui souffla-t-il en masquant un peu son inquiétude.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Mais je suis un peu inquiète, répondit-elle dans un souffle. Tu as vu ce regard qu'ils ont échangé ?

\- Tout ira bien, la rassura-t-il. Nous allons leur montrer que nous nous connaissons très bien, ajouta-t-il en lui souriant. D'ailleurs, tu l'as bien mouché, le Rosier.

Le sourire tout sauf repentant que lui renvoya Heather aurait pu faire fondre la glace emprisonnant son cœur si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Elle avait cet air mutin qui lui allait si bien et qu'elle ne réservait, le plus souvent, qu'à ses amis de Gryffondor. La voir à cet instant lui dédier ce même sourire avait quelque chose d'édifiant.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Orion lança un regard confiant à son fils alors que Rothbart était occupé par sa discussion avec Walburga. Quand il posa son regard sur elle, elle y vit une lueur qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru y voir. De l'acceptance et… du respect ? Elle défendait tout ce qui leur faisait horreur dans leur société, et pourtant… il lui témoignait du respect. Ça, elle ne s'y était pas attendu.

\- Ta fille a-t-elle un cavalier pour la soirée ? demanda finalement Orion à Selwyn.

\- Non, il me semble cependant que le jeune Rosier ne va pas tarder à se proposer, balaya-t-il de la main.

\- En ce cas, y verrais-tu un inconvénient si je propose mon fils pour remplir ce rôle ? s'enquit-il.

Selwyn sembla un peu gêné, comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac. Il devait vraiment la vouloir, cette alliance avec les Rosier, pour ainsi la forcer vers ce crapaud plein de malice. A ce moment, Heather aurait donné tout ce qu'elle possédait pour qu'il accepte et lui permette ainsi d'éviter Rosier. Ne serait-ce pas impoli, d'ailleurs, de refuser une telle proposition ? Selwyn sembla se décider.

\- Si ma fille et ton fils n'y voient pas d'inconvénient, accepta-t-il.

Au regard qu'il lui lança, elle comprit qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle accepte. Intérieurement, Heather riait de la stupidité de cet homme. Il comptait jouer la carte de la ruse en comptant sur ses réactions négatives, elle qui était si peu encline à se laisser dicter sa conduite, mais il ignorait de quoi elle était capable. Encore moins qu'au plus profond d'elle, elle était bien plus Serpentard qu'elle n'y paraissait. Elle n'allait certes pas le crier sur les toits si ça lui permettait de décourager certains prétendants.

Heather porta son regard sur Orion et sourit. C'était sûrement un de ses premiers sourires sincères à quelqu'un, hormis celui dédié à Regulus un peu plus tôt, depuis son arrivée à cette réception. Ça pour sûr, sa beauté s'en voyait décuplée et tout homme se serait traîné à ses pieds pour le recevoir à nouveau, même lui s'il n'avait pas suffisamment de contrôle sur sa personne.

Quand elle fixa son regard sur Regulus qui lui proposait sa main en parfait gentleman, Orion reprit ses esprits qu'il avait été à deux doigts de perdre. S'il était vrai que les vélanes étaient des charmeuses de haut vol, en avoir une près de lui, à peine consciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur les hommes était d'autant plus déroutant. Sans compter que, arrivant à l'âge adulte, son pouvoir d'attirance s'amplifiait dangereusement. Ils devaient tous s'estimer heureux qu'elle ne le soit d'ailleurs qu'à demi.

Son regard pétillait, telles les étoiles d'une constellation accrochés à la toile sombre qu'était le ciel au cœur de la nuit, d'un amusement difficilement contenu. Il était apparemment amusant à ses yeux de tourner en ridicule les plans de Selwyn. Il ne pouvait certes pas lui jeter la pierre. Plus le temps passait et plus il voyait ce que son fils appréciait chez elle. Au-delà de sa beauté manifeste, se cachait un esprit farouche et bien fait.

\- Avec la plus grande joie, accepta-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle posa sa main dans celle de celui qui s'était fait son chevalier servant pour la soirée et le laissa l'entraîner loin de leurs parents. Heather eut cependant le temps de voir le regard stupéfait de Selwyn, qui ne l'avait certes pas vu venir celle-là. Juste avant qu'elle ne le voit s'assombrir de colère. Walburga, quant à elle, pinçait les lèvres à tel point que l'on aurait dit ses dernières inexistantes. Orion semblait le seul à trouver la situation aussi amusante qu'Heather.

\- Je crois que ta mère va en faire une maladie, dit-elle près de l'oreille de Regulus.

\- Grand bien lui fasse, conclut-il en lui tendant un verre avant d'en prendre un pour lui. Je pense plutôt que c'est Rosier qui va nous poser problème.

En effet, il les fixait avec un œil mauvais. Heather soupira. Il y avait tout à parier que, si son ascendance n'avait pas été révélée, Rosier aurait continué à la considérer comme de la vermine à écraser. Celui-là, seule la pureté de son sang l'intéressait.

\- Quand je pense qu'il a tout fait pour lancer les rumeurs à notre sujet, ricana Heather. Si ce n'est pas un bon exemple de retour à l'envoyeur…

Regulus savoura ce trait d'humour le plus politiquement correcte possible. Un sourire brisa son masque et ses yeux se firent rieurs. C'était même surprenant de voir son visage se transformer ainsi. Si Heather devait être honnête avec elle-même, elle s'avouerai charmée au-delà de toute attente. De bien des manières, il ressemblait à Sirius quand son visage s'illuminait ainsi. Pourtant… ce n'était pas cette ressemblance qui la charmait.

\- Quel est ton plan ? demanda-t-elle finalement en prenant une gorgée de sa coupe.

Elle fut surprise du goût du vin. Elle n'aimait généralement pas ce genre de breuvage. Pourtant celui-ci se faisait doux et sucré et charmait son palais. Sa surprise dut se voir sur son visage car elle entendit un léger rire provenir de sa droite. Regulus se payait sa tête et elle lui donna une tape faussement réprobatrice sur l'épaule.

\- Du vin d'elfe, dit-il simplement. Et pour répondre à ta question, reprit-il cette fois plus sérieux, la seule chose à faire ce soir est de rester ensemble et de profiter autant que possible. Montrons-leur que nous sommes proches de la façon la plus respectable possible.

\- En d'autres mots ? voulut-elle clarifier en relevant un sourcil.

Il lui sourit et prit sa main pour la placer au creux de son bras. Ils déambulèrent tous les deux, Regulus la présentant aux autres convives en précisant qu'il était son cavalier pour la soirée aussi subtilement que possible. Bientôt, tout le monde serait de l'avis qu'ils formaient un beau couple et serait à même de colporter la rumeur suffisamment pour convaincre Selwyn.

Il la présenta notamment aux parents de sa cousine Narcissa. Cygnus et Druella semblaient être du même acabit que Walburga, la haine envers elle en moins, bien évidemment. Ils ne la connaissaient pas pour la haïr, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de la jauger, de ses manières, sa façon de parler, jusqu'à son apparence. Si Cygnus se désintéressa d'elle rapidement, ce ne fut pas le cas de son épouse qui, étrangement, semblait vouloir la prendre sous son aile. Heather eut beaucoup de mal à cacher le choc que ce fait lui occasionnait, elle qui était plus habituée à subir reproches et insultes de la part de ce genre de femmes, que compliments et conseils.

\- Vous formez un très beau couple, ajouta-t-elle avec une subtilité derrière ces mots que Regulus et Heather saisirent immédiatement. Pourquoi n'as-tu donc pas amené cette charmante jeune femme lors de la soirée de fiançailles de Narcissa ?

\- C'était un peu tôt, souffla Regulus avec un sourire poli.

La discussion n'alla pas plus loin, mais les deux adolescents avaient le sentiment qu'ils avaient bien manœuvré. Le sous-entendu dans les paroles de Druella n'était que la confirmation de leur succès. Toutefois, mieux valait ne pas se reposer sur leurs lauriers. C'est pourquoi ils continuèrent sur leurs lancée en déambulant parmi les convives.

\- Tu penses que ce sera suffisant ? chuchota-t-elle en souriant à une autre femme en guise de salut.

\- Si ça ne l'est pas, on avisera, répondit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne qui était toujours située au creux de son bras.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant Lucius et Narcissa, qui se tenaient auprès de quelques-uns de leurs amis, Severus inclus. Elle sentit son sang se glacer. Severus ne comprendrait pas sa présence ici et elle se doutait bien qu'il l'entrainerait dans un coin pour le demander des explications. Regulus tapota le dos de sa main en une demande expresse qu'elle se détende.

\- Chère cousine, la salua-t-il quand elle le remarqua.

Le visage de Narcissa s'illumina. C'était une belle femme. Toute en finesse et rondeurs là où il fallait. Ses cheveux blonds cascadaient dans son dos en boucles esthétiques à la brillance de soie. Elle faisait vaguement penser à un cygne dans sa robe blanche qui faisait écho aux noces prochaines. D'une beauté splendide, mais pas aussi fragile et douce qu'on pouvait le penser.

Elle quitta le côté de Lucius pour venir embrasser son cousin. Heather lâcha son bras pour lui permettre de répondre à cette marque d'affection qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible dans cette société élitiste. Sirius lui avait si souvent parlé de la froideur intrinsèque qui semblait toucher hommes et femmes de cette trempe.

\- Regulus ! Je suis ravie de te revoir, s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Heather. Elle sembla un moment surprise avant de lever un sourcil interrogateur en une question subtile à son cousin. Regulus prit sur lui de faire, encore une fois, les présentations en prenant sa main pour la ramener vers lui.

\- Voici Apodis Selwyn, déclara-t-il. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à la retrouver. Sais-tu que sa mère s'est enfuie avant sa naissance ?

\- Oh, souffla-t-elle, horrifiée. Je ne peux imaginer l'horreur que tu as vécu, dit-elle à une Heather qui eut bien des difficultés à retenir ses protestations.

Le comportement amical et plein de compassion de Narcissa envers elle ne cessait de la surprendre. Elle s'était attendue à une femme froide et sans émotion. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas ainsi. Mais là encore, tout était une question de relations. Si Heather avait été une née moldue, elle se doutait que son comportement envers elle changerait du tout au tout. C'est pourquoi elle se garda de se laisser attendrir par sa compassion pourtant sincère.

\- C'est terminé à présent, se força-t-elle à sourire. Et puis… je dois cette chance à Regulus. S'il n'avait pas aidé à découvrir qui j'étais…

\- Tu es à présent de retour parmi les tiens, la consola Narcissa en lui prenant la main. Viens, je vais te présenter à mon fiancé.

Heather lança un regard de détresse à Regulus qui ne fit qu'acquiescer. Elle se laissa guider parmi ce groupe d'amis tandis que Regulus suivait. Narcissa commença par lui présenter Lucius. Ce dernier eut un regard appréciateur. Nul doute qu'il avait entendu parler de cette femme en des termes très peu flatteurs quant à son ascendance jusqu'à il y a peu. Son esprit et son intellect, par contre, avaient fait l'objet de bien des éloges. Il se montra cordial et lui baisa la main comme tout gentleman qui se respecte.

Vint Rodolphus Lestrange et son épouse, sœur de Narcissa, Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle garda son sang froid devant eux malgré le regard hautain et dédaigneux de Bellatrix. Celle-là, avec ses yeux sombres emplis de malices, avait une certaine parenté avec les vipères semblait-il. Et nul doute que sa langue devait-être tout aussi habile à déverser son venin. Elle tenta d'ignorer son attitude et demeura cordiale, inclinant la tête en guise de salut.

Quand Severus la remarqua enfin, il se figea. Regulus réagit assez vite en venant lui serrer la main pour l'occuper. Narcissa lâcha finalement sa nouvelle amie pour retourner près de Lucius qui continuait sa conversation avec Rodolphus et son frère, Rabastan qui lui avait jeté un regard surpris avant d'être complètement choqué en apprenant qu'elle était la fille d'un des leurs.

Celui-là, son regard lubrique avait tendance à irrité Heather. Elle lui aurait bien dit de ne pas la regarder avec ces yeux là et de les garder pour une autre avant qu'elle ne les lui détruise à l'acide. Mais ce n'était pas convenable de proférer ce genre de menace en bonne compagnie. Heureusement pour elle, Regulus était revenu la chercher en posant une main dans le bas de son dos, main qui n'était pas passée inaperçue par les autres, et notamment Rabastan qui sembla déçu, pour la guider vers Severus qui s'était un peu éloigné du groupe.

\- Severus, souffla-t-elle une fois face à lui.

Il semblait encore sous le choc, les yeux fixés sur elle comme s'il se fut agi d'une revenante. Elle jeta un regard à Regulus qui hocha simplement la tête. Il venait d'expliquer son ascendance à leur ami qui peinait à digérer la nouvelle. Ses yeux passaient de l'un à l'autre, tant de questions hantant ce regard sombre.

\- C'est donc pour ça que tu es avec elle ? siffla-t-il mécontent.

Il était évidemment normal qu'il saute à une telle conclusion. Regulus était après tout un fils de la maison des Black et, de par ce fait, éduqué dans des idéaux de suprémacie puriste. Quelle autre raison aurait-il donc, en se basant sur ces faits, de passer tant de temps avec Heather ?

\- Tu n'y es pas, nia Regulus en secouant la tête de manière désinvolte. C'est plus compliqué que ça.

\- Vraiment ?

Le sarcasme ne passa pas inaperçu. Regulus lança un regard inquisiteur à Heather pour avoir son avis sur ce qu'il devait révéler au Serpentard dont les nerfs ne semblaient pas vouloir se calmer. Connaissant Severus, il n'en démordrait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas convaincu. C'est qu'il était têtu ce garçon, et protecteur à l'excès de cette fille dont il réclamait l'amitié comme s'il s'était agi d'oxygène.

\- Elle pourrait aussi bien être née-moldu que ça ne changerait pas mes intentions, déclara Regulus tout bas pour ne pas être entendu. Et je compte sur toi pour ne pas le divulguer.

Son regard embrasé de colère laissa place à une fournée vicieuse de doute. Il posa ses yeux sur Heather qui s'accrochait au bras de Regulus avec tant d'aisance et de naturel qu'il lui était impossible de douter une seule seconde de leur proximité. Elle avait, en cet instant, l'air d'une renarde effrayée qui se retenait de se cacher derrière son compagnon. La posture de Regulus, celle d'un mâle sûr de lui et près à agir si quelqu'un avait ne serait-ce que l'idée de s'en prendre à sa protégée.

\- Et comment pourrais-je vous aider ? soupira-t-il, son dernier rempart de réticence vaincu.

\- En aidant à convaincre Selwyn que je suis le meilleur parti pour Heather, murmura-t-il. Sinon Rosier réussira à mettre ses mains sur elle et ni toi ni moi ne voulons ça.

Dans le regard de Severus, on pouvait aisément discerner le dégoût que lui inspirait la simple idée de Rosier posant ses sales pattes sur son amie. L'idée que Regulus épouse Heather ne lui était à présent plus si digne de son courroux. Après tout, il fallait qu'il l'aime pour lui avouer se foutre des conditions de sa naissance. Il soupira et acquiesça en lançant un regard inquiet à son amie. Elle crocha son bras au sien et l'emmena un peu à l'écart.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Regulus fait son possible pour me protéger, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Il t'aime vraiment… c'est ça qui me surprend. Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous deux… bredouilla-t-il.

\- Crois-moi si je te dis que moi non plus, dit-elle sans le détromper sur ses certitudes.

Les sentiments, pour le moment elle ne voulait pas y songer. Elle savait juste que, de toute façon, Regulus et elle étaient tous les deux dans le même panier. Pour le moment, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Bien évidemment, cette amitié qui grandissait entre eux aidait à faire accepter cet état de fait. Elle ne s'imaginait pas continuer avec leur plan s'il n'y avait pas un soupçon de quelque chose entre eux.

\- Méfies-toi de tout le monde ici, murmura-t-il finalement. Surtout de ceux qui paraissent vouloir t'être agréables. C'est rarement anodin.

\- Ça, c'est un conseil que je ne risque pas d'oublier. Je nage après tout en terrain ennemis. Ce qui m'amène à me demander si tu en fais partie… continua-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil pensif.

\- Heather, soupira-t-il las de ce sujet avant même qu'il ne commence. Je regrette, crois-moi. J'ai été idiot, impulsif parce que j'étais blessé et j'avais mal.

Il se soumit à son regard scrutateur qui tentait de discerner le vrai du faux. Bien évidemment, il se doutait que récupérer la confiance de son amie ne serait pas simple. Heather n'était pas idiote et sa méfiance avait été sa meilleure protection jusqu'à maintenant. C'était une question de survie pour elle et, en toute honnêteté, il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.

\- Dans ce cas, fais attention à toi, souffla-t-elle. Et quand tu auras pris ta décision, va voir Dumbledore, lui murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il aurait pu ne pas l'entendre.

\- Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? demanda-t-il.

Le regard d'Heather se fit soudain lointain et vide. Elle n'avait jamais eu de certitudes, mais jusqu'à présent, son instinct ne l'avait jamais trahie. Elle sentait que quelque chose se préparait et que le résultat allait être bouleversant pour beaucoup de vies. En particulier celle de Severus s'il ne faisait pas rapidement un choix.

\- Je sais que si tu fais le mauvais choix, tu risques de tout perdre. Ne me demande pas de préciser, c'est juste mon instinct qui me fait te dire ça. Alors fais le bon choix, Severus. Pour toi.

Ils retournèrent vers Regulus qui, entre temps, s'était engagé dans une discussion avec sa cousine Bellatrix, sans plus évoquer le sujet. Quand Heather décrétait que le sujet était clos, c'est qu'il l'était. Et gare au malheureux qui tenterait de forcer une réponse qu'elle ne voulait pas donner. Certains en souffraient encore. Bellatrix lança un regard mauvais à Heather quand elle glissa sa main dans le creux du coude de Regulus qui lui sourit.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu te fourvoies avec cette… commença-t-elle venimeuse.

\- Apodis est la fille de Selwyn, répondit calmement Regulus. Et je dois avouer que parmi toutes les sangs-purs de notre société, je la trouve bien plus attirante, ajouta-t-il.

\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, gronda-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Regulus la regarda s'éloigner avec un regard froid. Apparemment, il n'appréciait pas Bellatrix. En se servant de leur lien, elle découvrit même une certaine rancœur envers cette cousine là alors qu'il adorait Narcissa. D'ordinaire, Regulus ne haïssait pas, pas plus qu'il n'aimait à vrai dire. Il tentait généralement de demeurer neutre et de ne s'impliquer émotionnellement sous aucun prétexte. Pourtant c'était bien là une émotion qui s'apparentait à la haine qu'elle lui découvrait envers cette vipère brune.

\- Passé houleux avec elle ? s'enquit-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Bellatrix est folle, grogna-t-il. Et pas au sens figuré du terme. C'est une tare de naissance.

\- Ça n'explique pas ce ressentiment que tu lui gardes, souffla-t-elle.

Il aurait dû être agacé qu'elle se serve de leur lien pour découvrir ses secrets, mais à son grand désarroi, il ne l'était pas. Il doutait d'ailleurs qu'il soit jamais agacé par elle. Cette compassion et cette honnêteté qu'elle lui offrait la rendait tellement précieuse à ses yeux. Jamais personne n'avait essayé de s'intéresser au garçon derrière le masque, de le connaître assez pour lui montrer de la compassion. Heather était une rareté qu'on ne rencontrait pas dans cette société qui ressemblait à se méprendre à une secte.

\- Elle était prête à aider Rosier pour te faire du mal à Poudlard. J'ignore encore comment, mais je sais qu'elle s'en réjouissait d'avance.

\- Elle doit être bien déçue maintenant que je suis une héritière dont les prétendants ne manqueront pas, marmonna-t-elle.

\- D'autant plus que je viens de me mettre en travers de son chemin en proclamant mon intérêt pour toi.

Heather demeura muette. En effet, la vipère brune avait de quoi être en colère. Son propre cousin s'opposait à son bon vouloir, elle qui ne devait pas avoir essuyé beaucoup de refus dans sa vie. Mais se voir appliquer ce refus par son propre sang devait être humiliant. Et il fallait se méfier de ce genre de femme à l'orgueil meurtri. Le plus souvent elle revenait frapper en fourbe pour se venger. Regulus allait devoir faire attention à ses arrières. Mais ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire. La méfiance, ça le connaissait bien, trop bien même.

Narcissa vint interrompre les réflexions de la jeune femme quand elle lui demanda de venir marcher avec elle. Heather jeta un regard interrogateur à Regulus qui sembla confiant. La raison de cette confiance qu'il vouait à cette cousine-là laissait Heather perplexe. Après tout, n'était-elle pas la sœur de Bellatrix ? Elle pouvait très bien souffrir de la même folie que cette dernière. Mais nulle trace de folie ne résidait dans ce regard-là.

Il la laissa partir avec une Narcissa qui lança vers lui un regard mutin. Cette dernière n'avait certes pas oublié d'être bête. Et Regulus ne souhaitant pas se montrer trop discret, voyait ce regard là comme une preuve de la réussite de son plan. Elle avait remarqué leur proximité et il ne doutait pas, à cet instant, qu'elle allait cuisiner Heather en vraie Serpentard qu'elle était.

\- Ça fait longtemps ? s'enquit Narcissa alors qu'elles s'accoudaient au balcon, à l'écart des autres convives.

Narcissa ne la regardait pas, lui préférant la vue des jardins de la propriété. Parfois ses yeux papillonnaient dans sa direction, la regardant par-dessous des cils longs à souhait que le léger maquillage mettait en valeur si joliment. Lucius n'avait pas choisi la plus moche, si choix il y avait eu. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas désagréable au regard lui non plus, si l'on aimait le style guindé et hautain.

\- Je crains de ne pas suivre, souffla Heather.

\- Allons… ricana-t-elle sans malice aucune. Regulus et toi semblez bien plus proche qu'on pourrait le croire au premier regard, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je… l'apprécie, répondit une Heather mal à l'aise.

Narcissa ne semblait pas perdre une miette de ses réactions. L'embarras qu'elle lui montrait semblait la ravir. Heather tenta de se réfugier derrière un masque impassible, mais elle n'y parvint pas vraiment. Ce qui sembla confirmer Narcissa dans ses certitudes. Dire que cette nouvelle venue était adorable était bien en dessous de la vérité au regard de Narcissa. Dés le premier regard, elle avait compris que son cousin lui portait une affection conséquente. Et Regulus n'était pas de ceux que l'on apprivoisait facilement. Encore moins une personne dont on pouvait forcer l'affection.

\- Vous formez un beau couple. Mon cousin n'est pas du genre sentimental, mais il semblerait que pour toi il fasse une exception, déclara-t-elle.

Heather se retint de répliquer qu'elle le connaissait bien mal. Regulus ne se montrait tel qu'il était que lorsqu'il se trouvait avec elle. Une sacrée marque de confiance si l'on y repensait. Il ne se laissait aller avec personne d'autre. Toutefois, mieux valait garder secret ce savoir-là. La mise en garde de Severus était encore fraîche dans son esprit.

\- J'imagine que des fiançailles ne vont pas tarder… avança la blonde en posant sur elle un regard un peu interrogateur.

\- Je crains que… mon père en décide autrement, dit-elle en butant légèrement sur l'appellation.

\- Crois-moi, quand Selwyn entendra toutes ces rumeurs qui ne vont pas tarder à circuler, il sera bien avisé de te marier à Regulus dans les plus brefs délais.

Heather ne comprenait pas cette urgence qu'impliquait les rumeurs. Ce que Narcissa remarqua, bien évidemment, observatrice comme elle l'était. Elle sembla cependant un peu gênée, ce qui n'augurait rien de très reluisant si l'on y pensait. Là où il y avait gêne, du politiquement correcte ne restait aucune trace.

\- De vieilles rumeurs que votre proximité ce soir achève de confirmer, se mordit-elle la lèvre. Ces rumeurs qui courent à Poudlard…

\- Oh… comprit Heather en rougissant involontairement.

Étrangement, c'était plutôt positif pour Regulus et elle que de tels rumeurs remontent jusqu'aux oreilles de certaines personnes. Elle n'aurait jamais cru être ravie des actions de Rosier un jour. Ce qui était auparavant une nuisance, devenait un atout majeur à leur réussite. Ô comme Rosier allait se mordre les doigts d'avoir voulu jouer au plus malin, lui, l'imbécile.

\- A la vue de ta réaction, j'imagine qu'il y a une part de vérité, sourit-elle mutine sans pour autant demander plus de détail.

\- Une Lady ne dévoile jamais ses secrets, répondit Heather avec un petit sourire en coin qu'elle n'eut pas à forcer. Je peux toutefois avancer que Regulus est talentueux dans bien des domaines.

Narcissa s'esclaffa de bon cœur. Qui aurait cru que ces deux filles à peine femmes pouvaient s'entendre si bien, l'une que l'on aurait dit vouée à la froideur et l'indifférence et l'autre plein de fougue et de caractère. C'était un étonnant contraste qu'offraient ces deux jeunes femmes que la lumière découpait dans la noirceur de la nuit. Pourtant, aucune ne semblait se préoccuper de leurs différences.

\- Enfin une femme d'esprit, sourit Narcissa. Les femmes que je côtoie manquent cruellement d'esprit… sans parler qu'il ne vaut mieux pas espérer ne serait-ce qu'une pointe d'humour venant d'elles. C'est rafraîchissant.

\- Elle doivent être bien ennuyeuses vos soirées si l'humour et l'esprit y sont bannis, remarqua Heather.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas. Ce n'est pas politiquement correct, soupira-t-elle.

\- Je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre ce besoin d'être si vieux jeu. On croirait que cette société n'a pas conscience que le temps évolue et qu'elle reste délibérément figée sur des principes obsolètes, déplora Heather.

Narcissa ne put qu'acquiescer, un sourire triste baigné d'une certaine amertume flottant sur ses lèvres. Ce sourire-là fit comprendre à Heather que Narcissa comprenait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait et le déplorait autant qu'elle si ce n'est plus. Dans le fond, Narcissa et elle n'étaient peut-être pas si différente qu'on pouvait le croire au premier abord. L'une rêvait de changement et de liberté, elle qui avait été élevée dans ce cercle fermé et traditionnel, tandis que l'autre, élevée dans la liberté et le franc parlé, ne rêvait que de retourner à cette même liberté dont on venait de la priver. Dans cette société-là, le progrès n'avait pas sa place et les traditions faisaient leurs lois.

\- As-tu choisis Lucius ? demanda finalement Heather que la question taraudait depuis un moment.

\- En quelque sorte… soupira-t-elle.

Heather lui lança un regard inquisiteur. Narcissa semblait mal à l'aise. C'était d'ailleurs étrange de voir ce bout de femme au premier regard hautaine et sûr d'elle se confondre dans ce malaise. On aurait pu croire qu'elle avait bien plus de ressemblance avec son interlocutrice qu'on l'aurait pensé. Mais était-ce là artifice de ruse ou vérité timide ?

\- Disons que c'était un choix réduit. N'en déplaise, je n'ai pas choisi le plus moche, sourit-elle finalement comme pour chasser sa tristesse.

\- Le poids du devoir, hein ? souffla Heather qui commençait à être de plus en plus familière avec le sujet.

\- Nous sommes des privilégiées. En contrepartie nous nous devons de remplir certaines obligations, dit-elle avec philosophie.

Heather ne répondit pas, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Ce genre de phrases-là ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid. Elle décida qu'il était temps de reprendre une certaine distance. Elle ne s'était que trop laisser apprivoiser par cette fille et une part d'elle doutait encore de sa sincérité et de la confiance qu'elle pouvait placer en elle. Mieux valait ne pas trop tenter le diable, des fois qu'il morde.

Et comme s'il avait été appelé, Regulus vint les rejoindre pour réquisitionner sa compagnie et aussi la première danse de la soirée. Heather les lui aurait accordées même s'il ne les avait pas demandées. Après tout, elle ne voyait pas avec qui d'autre elle accepterait de danser. Le regard lubrique de Rabastan sur elle ainsi que la convoitise dans le regard de Rosier en faisait plutôt des cavaliers à éviter à tout prix.

Quand les premières notes de musiques glissèrent dans la pièce, Narcissa et Lucius prirent place pour débuter une valse afin d'ouvrir le bal. Bientôt, d'autres les joignirent. Parmi eux, Bellatrix et Rodolphus. S'ils étaient mariés, Heather ne l'aurait jamais deviné à leurs simples postures. Il ne semblait rien y avoir de sensuel entre eux et il y avait une certaine distance entre eux qui montraient bien que l'amour n'avait rien à faire dans leur mariage.

Regulus prit sa main et l'entraîna vers les autres couples de danseurs. Il la ramena vers lui, posant sur son épaule la main qu'il tenait avant de poser la sienne sur sa hanche et de s'emparer de son autre main dans la sienne pour débuter leur valse. Comme lors du Gala, danser avec lui semblait si facile. Il guidait, elle suivait.

Bien évidemment, cette aisance ne passait pas inaperçue. Beaucoup de convives fixaient à présent sur eux leurs regards comme subjugués. D'autre y voyait là une certaine évidence. Selwyn, lui, hésitait entre irritation et émerveillement. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois songé qu'elle pourrait se comporter en fille bien élevée.

\- J'ai l'impression que tous les regards sont sur nous, avoua-t-elle en posant la tête contre son épaule.

\- Non, pas tous… Il y en qui dansent, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle laissa un rire lui échapper en tapant de manière taquine son épaule sur laquelle sa main reposait. Et parmi ceux qui dansaient, Bellatrix les regardait avec dédains tandis que Rodolphus, lui, semblait juste curieux. Les dernières notes de musiques mourantes, les couples retournèrent à leurs amis et à leurs verres.

\- Il serait peut-être bien que nous ayons une conversation très prochainement, remarqua Orion.

\- Il semblerait, répondit-il.

Lord Selwyn ne savait toujours pas s'il devait se réjouir ou non. Depuis le début de cette soirée, les convives chuchotaient en remarquant le jeune Black avec sa fille. D'étranges rumeurs pas des plus flatteuses étaient revenues jusqu'à ses oreilles. Et s'il aurait aimé conclure cet accord avec Rosier, mais il aurait fallu être stupide pour croire qu'elle aurait suivi docilement ses ordres. Les choses étant, il devait reconnaître qu'elle aurait pu faire pire choix que celui-là. Le fils Black était un excellent parti, lui aussi. Et il semblait avoir réussi à la charmer ce qui n'était pas le cas de Rosier. Ceci allié aux rumeurs qui, si fondées, demandaient que le mariage soit effectué le plus rapidement possible entre ces deux-là, acheva de le décider.

Il remarqua Rosier venir vers elle et décida d'attendre encore un peu avant de lui demander de le suivre. Il devait s'avouer curieux de savoir comment les choses allaient se passer. Rosier marchait vers elle comme un conquérant prêt à recevoir son dû. Il avait comme l'impression que ce jeune imbécile allait en prendre pour son grade avec une telle attitude.

Ça ne manqua pas. Rosier posa une main sur l'épaule de Regulus pour demander une danse avec sa compagne. Regulus ne sembla pas vraiment enclin à accéder à sa requête, mais en jeune homme bien élevé, il s'inclina devant sa cavalière avec un sourire confiant qui lui était destiné à elle seule. Comme s'il savait qu'elle ne risquait rien et que, bien au contraire, elle allait disposer de ce gêneur avec une certaine habileté et tout autant de panache.

La main dans celle de Rosier, Heather se laissa guider à nouveau vers la piste de danse, le visage fermé et la posture rigide. Montrer à quel point il n'y avait pas d'harmonie ni d'aisance avec ce partenaire-là, achèverait sans doute de convaincre Selwyn qu'il n'était absolument pas à envisager.

Au cours de la danse, elle lui marcha sur les pieds tant de fois qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle le faisait exprès. Après tout, c'était peut-être le cas. Rosier serrait les dents, mais tentait de se montrer charmeur et de flirter avec elle. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas du tout à ses avances, les ignorants tout simplement, il commença à perdre patience. Il glissa sa main dans son dos, trop bas. A peine ses doigts eurent-ils effleurés la courbe de ses fesses qu'elle le repoussa allègrement. La gifle qui suivit claqua si fort que tout le monde se retourna.

\- Je te prierai de garder tes mains pour toi, Rosier ! siffla-t-elle suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde entende. Essaye encore de me toucher, et je te jure que je te les coupe !

Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle lui tourna le dos et le laissa en plan parmi les couples de danseurs qui, après avoir observé la scène avec un intérêt tout particulier, reprirent leurs valses. Rabastan semblait amusé des déboires de ce camarade-ci. Il peinait à retenir ses éclats de rire, essuyant une larme au coin de son œil. Personnes ne semblait vouloir prendre la défense de Rosier dont l'humiliation était cuisante.

Quand sa fille passa près de lui, toute furieuse qu'elle était, Rothbart n'eut pas vraiment envie de la retenir. Mieux valait attendre qu'elle se calme. Ce fut Regulus qui l'approcha avec un verre de vin qu'il lui tendit, les yeux rieurs.

\- Ça, c'était du spectacle, dit-il en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

\- Rappelle-moi encore pourquoi tu m'as laissée avec ce crétin ? Rien que le souvenir de sa main sur mes… se rappela-t-elle tout haut sans parvenir à finir, se secouant de dégoût.

\- Veux-tu que je lui demande réparation pour ce geste ? s'enquit-il avec un sérieux étonnant, les yeux rivés aux siens, demandant presque qu'elle dise oui.

Heather le regarda, interloquée. Elle se serait crue au Moyen-Âge à l'entendre parler ainsi. Voulait-il dire qu'il irait provoquer Rosier en duel pour laver l'affront ? L'idée pouvait certes paraître romantique, si elle n'était pas aussi stupide. Et puis… Rosier n'était pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère. Plus que défendre son honneur, elle préférait la santé de Regulus.

\- Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Et puis… l'humiliation est déjà grande pour lui, commenta-t-elle en lançant un regard en direction du sujet de la discussion.

Il était tellement honteux de cette humiliation en public qu'il n'osa même pas soutenir son regard. Eh quoi ! Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle subisse ses abus sans rien dire, sans riposter ? A croire que la savoir de meilleure naissance l'avait poussé à croire qu'elle avait changé. Cette erreur, il allait la payer bien cher. Elle entendait déjà les commérages non loin de là qui allaient bon train. Ça pour sûr, il n'était pas près d'oublier cette mésaventure avec tant de témoins de sa déconvenue prêts à le lui rappeler.

Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, elle passa son bras sous celui de Regulus, prête à le suivre où il le désirait. De toute façon, c'était lui le plus calé en matière de société dite « d'élite ». Mieux valait se fier à ses connaissances, elle qui débutait dans cet enfer. Quand ils passèrent près de Selwyn, se dernier l'interpella.

\- Apodis. Un mot en privé, veux-tu ?

La question n'en était pas une. C'était une très belle façon de maquiller un ordre en bonne compagnie. Si elle lui sembla bien surprise et qu'il y vit dans son regard une certaine reluctance à accéder à sa requête, ce qui se passait dans les pensées de la jeune fille frôlaient la crise de panique. Allait-il la punir pour avoir ainsi humilié Rosier ? Dardant sur son cavalier un regard inquiet qui demandait son avis, elle se força à se calmer. Malheureusement, ici, il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui venir en aide.

\- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, souffla-t-il en lâchant sa main avant de saluer Selwyn de la tête et de se diriger vers ses propres parents.

Heather suivit son père jusque dans le boudoir à ce moment désert. Il ferma la porte derrière elle avec empressement ce qui, au goût d'Heather ne signifiait rien de bon. Alarmée, elle releva les yeux vers lui, n'osant pas parler avant d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui reprocher. Ce ne fut pourtant pas sa colère qu'elle affronta, mais une lueur de satisfaction qui le fit presque rire.

\- Je dois avouer que j'avais d'abord eut le fils Rosier à l'esprit pour toi, déclara-t-il. Mais après avoir vu tes réactions de ce soir… alliées aux rumeurs assez compromettantes, je me dois de le préciser, je pense qu'il serait de bon ton que tu épouses le jeune Black sans plus tarder. On ne voudrait pas risquer la naissance d'un bâtard, n'est-ce pas ? sourit-il.

Heather ne savait plus comment réagir. Il y avait déjà cette bonne nouvelle qu'il choisissait Regulus pour elle… ou plutôt qu'il acceptait son choix, mais ce sourire… C'était comme s'il était sûr qu'elle était du même acabit que lui : calculatrice, assoiffée de pouvoir et de richesse, ambitieuse… Certes elle était ambitieuse d'une certaine manière. Calculatrice ? Elle l'était la plupart du temps, et rusée avec ça. Mais aussi mauvaise que son père ? Pensez. Cette simple possibilité la rendait malade. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle lui ressemblait ?

\- Je me range à votre décision, père, se contenta-t-elle de dire en gardant ses yeux rivés au siens. Et j'aimerais dire que je suis navrée d'avoir humilié Rosier, mais ce serait mentir.

\- Une femme doit aussi savoir se montrer digne et conserver son honneur. Ton geste n'était pas malvenu.

Selwyn acquiesça, satisfait avant d'ouvrir la porte et de lui signifier de sortir. Heather ne se fit pas prier. Elle dut se retenir de courir vers Regulus pour lui sauter dans les bras tellement la nouvelle était source de soulagement et de réconfort. Mais Selwyn alla trouver Lord Black et son fils et elle les vit le suivre dans cette même pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter.

\- J'imagine que je vais devoir accepter ton entrée dans ma famille, fit une voix pincée non loin d'elle.

Lady Black se tenait dans le coin de la pièce, à quelques pas d'elle. Heather combla la distance et fixa Walburga avec une fierté et un courage dont elle cherchait encore la provenance. Walburga était toujours aussi rigide, mais après un instant à la jauger, son visage sembla se détendre un peu.

\- J'imagine que tu n'es pas si mal, finalement, conclut-elle, ce qui dans son langage équivalait à toutes les bénédictions du monde.

\- De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix, Lady Black. Il nous faudra l'accepter, répondit Heather avec aplomb.

Walburga la regarda de haut, mais elle ne répliqua pas. Elle avait appris, à ses dépens, que Heather aussi pouvait se faire langue de vipère si on la cherchait. Et quelle langue de vipère quand on y pensait. Et bien pendue avec ça. Il suffisait de la voir vous renvoyer quelques vacheries quand l'envie lui prenait de se venger de quelconque affront.

* * *

\- J'imagine que vous savez tous deux pourquoi je vous ai demandé cet entretien, commença Selwyn en se laissant tomber dans l'un des fauteuils.

Orion s'assit dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face avec aisance et élégance. Regulus, pour sa part, préféra demeurer debout, aux côtés de son père. Il ne savait si cet entretien était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose et il ne voulait pas espérer en vain. Toutefois, Orion semblait confiant quand il répondit.

\- J'imagine que tu aimerais discuter du contrat nuptial, Rothbart, dit-il les mains croisés sous son menton.

\- Et une demande officielle, ajouta Rothbart immédiatement.

\- Oh, mais c'est prévu depuis un moment, le rassura Orion. Mon fils l'aurait fait plus tôt si nous avions eu la certitude qu'elle était ta fille.

Rothbart sembla satisfait, hochant la tête aux paroles de son interlocuteur. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait autre chose. Orion semblait bien trop ravi de céder à ses conditions. Une part de lui se demandait s'il n'avait pas envoyé son fils se rapprocher de sa fille, malgré l'incertitude, afin de la séduire et de prendre sa vertu dans un plan astucieux pour obtenir une alliance entre leurs deux maisons sans lui laisser beaucoup de choix.

\- Dois-je en conclure que les rumeurs sont bels et bien fondées ? demanda-t-il pour en avoir le cœur net.

Mais cette fois, son regard était fixé sur Regulus. Ce dernier ne laissait rien paraître sur son visage, aucune émotion dans son regard non plus. Comme s'il ne voulait rien laisser paraître qui puisse être utilisé contre lui. Intelligent, le gamin. Et s'il ressemblait un tant soi peu à son père, il devait être rusé à souhait.

\- Rosier a répandu ces rumeurs alors que personne ne savait son identité. Ce qui était d'abord faux est devenu vrai à un certain degré, cependant, confirma-t-il le plus détaché possible.

Rothbart fut à deux doigts de demander jusqu'à quel point la rumeur était fondée. Il en avait entendu plusieurs, des rumeurs : Certaines au sujet du sauvetage de sa fille lors d'un match de Quidditch au détriment de sa propre équipe, d'autres au sujet de leurs rencontres supposées secrètes, de baisers défendus échangées à l'ombre de quelques couloirs sous le gui… Et d'autres bien plus graphiques. Il ne préféra pas poser la question. De toute façon, il allait l'épouser tôt ou tard. De préférence dés qu'il serait majeur. Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il ait quitté Poudlard.

\- Et pourquoi Rosier répandrait-il de telles rumeurs ? s'enquit plutôt Rothbart, les yeux pleins de suspicion.

\- J'imagine qu'il espérait traîner le nom des Black dans la poussière, expliqua Orion. Sans se douter de la véritable identité de ta fille qu'il a toujours détestée. Elle est trop intelligente et rusée. Elle l'a humilié à bien des occasions si je ne m'abuse, et encore ce soir et de belle manière.

Il savait y faire, Lord Black, pour brosser son interlocuteur dans le sens du poil. On n'aurait pas pu faire mieux pour flatter l'égo de cet homme-là. Voyant que son père avait la situation bien en main, Regulus commença à se détendre. Les choses se déroulaient mieux qu'il l'avait prévu. Et quand son père lui demanda de les laisser s'entretenir seul à seul, il quitta la pièce sans perdre de temps pour aller retrouver Heather.

\- Alors… ce contrat ? demanda Rothbart en passant dans une attitude de businessman.

Orion sourit.

* * *

 _ **Fin du Trente-et-Unième Chapitre**_


	32. Chapitre 32 - Le feu des projecteurs

**Hey tout le monde ! Il est à ma montre 1h du matin et comme je me fais une petite crise d'insomnie je me suis dis que tant qu'a faire, autant la rendre productive. Alors j'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre que j'ai sous le coude depuis un petit moment déjà et il est temps que vous en profitiez. Comme toujours, les commentaires sont les bienvenus et je me fais un plaisir d'y répondre au début de chaque chapitre. Alors n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, je suis preneuse. C'est partie !**

 **JustineBergerac :** Hey! Ne t'en fais pas, les choses se sont arrangées... sauf pour mon portable pour le moment, lol. Comme je comprends, j'ai moi-même des difficultés à mener de front tous mes projets avec les études et le mémoire qui me prend un temps pas possible. Heureusement je devrais avoir bouclé mon travail pour mon mémoire à la fin du mémoire.

J'avoue avoir longuement cogité sur cette scène dont tu parles. Je l'ai rajoutée après mûre réflexion en me disant, décision tout à fait égoïste de ma part, que j'aimais trop l'idée de le voir humiliée après tout ce qu'il avait fait ou tenté de faire.

Pour Narcissa, j'avoue que ce n'est pas trop le caractère attendu du personnage dans l'oeuvre d'origine, mais j'avais envie de rendre ma propre version du personnage. Je trouve que c'est tout à fait plausible également, quoiqu'un peu niais de vouloir la faire toute gentille.

Si je te dis que je n'ai pas encore cerné, moi non plus, le personnage de Selwyn, est-ce que ça te rassures ? Je dois avouer que j'y vais au feeling avec lui et que je le détail au fur et à mesure. Ce qui va me poser beaucoup de boulot pour que le personnage reste cohérent.

En effet, Regulus évolue lui aussi et prend plus d'assurance, peut-être même plus qu'Heather au final, ce qui est un sacré retournement, de mon point de vue. Tu auras le plaisir de le voir de plus en plus sûr de lui dans les chapitres à venir. Et pour le romantisme, je pense que tu ne seras pas déçue dans les chapitres à venir, mais ne t'attend pas à trop de romantisme dans ce chapitre-ci non plus. ;)

A très bientôt ;D

...

 **Angico :** Hello! Oui, en effet. J'avoue avoir préféré ne pas trop compliquer le choses, de peur de ne plus savoir comment me dépêtrer de la situation. Ça m'est déjà arrivé et la perspective d'être bloquée pendant un temps plus ou moins long sur l'histoire m'a tout de suite guidée dans mes choix. Je crois que tu résumes très bien ce que tout le monde doit penser au sujet de Rosier, en effet.

Ne t'attend pas à un mariage tout de suite. Je n'ai pas encore décidé quand, ou et comment, pour ce sujet là. On ne peut que espérer que tout se passe bien pour eux. Quant à se rendre compte de leur amour réciproque... je dirais que ce ne sera pas de si tôt. Il faut dire que Heather est très bornée et n'est pas prête à admettre de quelconques sentiments. Et puis... je trouve que c'est plutôt intéressant de les voir se tourner autour ainsi. Parfois quand les personnages finissent ensembles trop tôt, je ne sais plus quoi en faire et ça devient trop niait à mon goût. Et cette niaiserie je la retrouve parfois dans d'autres histoires que je suis et je me fais violence pour que ce ne soit pas le cas dans la mienne.

A la prochaine ;)

* * *

 **PS : Je suis trop fan de la couverture que j'ai faite pour cette histoire... mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai bavé ! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32**

 _Sous le feu des projecteurs_

* * *

Heather se laissa tomber sur son lit, dérangeant Cor Leonis qui lâcha un miaulement courroucé en quittant sa place pour aller se dégourdir les pattes. D'ordinaire, elle se serait sentie désolée pour son chat et aurait essayé de se faire pardonner à grand renfort de caresses et de câlins, mais épuisée comme elle l'était, elle n'en avait pas le courage.

La soirée lui avait semblée à la fois longue et relativement courte. Longue car elle avait dû jouer un rôle et porter un masque pendant ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité et que ça l'avait épuisée. Et courte parce que Regulus avait été là pour la soutenir durant cette épreuve.

Ses soucis semblaient s'être envolés. Pour la plupart. Elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter que Selwyn la marie à un autre que Regulus, mais cela ne signifiait pas que leur lien demeurerait secret s'ils ne faisaient pas attention. Toutefois, elle devait se réjouir de cette première victoire.

Après leur retour au manoir, Selwyn l'avait gardée encore un moment, elle qui n'avait qu'une envie, aller se coucher et dormir jusqu'au lendemain. Toutefois, elle était restée, curieuse de savoir comment s'était déroulée la discussion et comment se déroulerait la suite. Le contrat était, aux dires de Selwyn, déjà écrit et prêt à être signé. Ce qui aurait lieu le jour de son union avec Regulus union. Union qui devrait attendre que le fiancé soit majeur.

\- Vous ne souhaitez pas attendre qu'il quitte Poudlard ? s'était-elle étonnée.

\- Non. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Ces rumeurs y sont pour beaucoup, avait-il ajouté avec un air de reproche.

Heather s'était retenue de lui rappeler qu'il devait ces rumeurs compromettantes à Rosier. Ils n'avaient fait qu'en profiter quand le moment était venu. Toutefois, il lui avait semblé que ces reproches n'étaient pas vraiment tournés vers elles. Sûrement était-il au courant. Elle pensa cependant qu'il devait vraiment la prendre pour une idiote de croire qu'elle n'utilisait pas un moyen de contraception.

\- Et comme il semble que tu sois apprentie auprès d'un professeur de Poudlard, tu auras sans doute des quartiers personnels l'année prochaine, avait-il poursuivi.

\- Quartiers que je serai libre de partager avec mon époux, avait-elle continué pour lui.

Selwyn avait acquiescé, avec une certaine complaisance qu'elle n'aimait pas plus que ça. Néanmoins, elle devait se réjouir qu'il ne s'oppose pas à son apprentissage ni à son envie de poursuivre une carrière. Remarquez… Ça viendrait peut-être plus tard. Mais cette décision ne lui appartiendrait plus quand elle aurait épousé Regulus. La bienséance voulait qu'après ce moment, elle ne doive rendre des comptes qu'à lui… si jamais elle en rendait. Regulus ne devait d'ailleurs pas trop y conter, mais elle avait comme l'impression qu'il le savait depuis tout ce temps qu'ils passaient ensembles.

\- Vous oubliez cependant le problème d'éthique que cela risque de poser, un professeur en apprentissage vivant avec un élève… avait-elle repris sans avoir besoin d'expliquer le fond de sa pensée.

\- J'aviserais. La priorité est l'annonce des fiançailles dès que le jeune Black aura fait sa demande officielle, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder, avait-il conclut bien que contrarié par le dernier argument de sa fille, bien trop vive d'esprit à son goût.

En ressassant les événements de la soirée, Heather se laissa aller au sommeil, incapable de se tenir éveillée plus longtemps. Elle eut tout juste la lucidité nécessaire pour retirer sa robe, ses gants et ses chaussures avant de se glisser sous les draps. Le satin de ces derniers se refermant sur elle en une caresse fraiche que son corps nu aurait tôt fait de réchauffer. La parure oubliée sur sa peau, elle s'endormit.

* * *

Heather grogna en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Le Daily Prophet était arrivé en cette matinée de Noël, porteur de nouvelles qu'elle aurait aimé ne pas voir divulguées. Comment allait-elle expliquer les choses à ses amis sans qu'ils lui en veuillent d'avoir voulu les garder secrètes. Et pour sa défense, elle n'avait appris que la veille pour sa parenté avec Selwyn. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas perdu de temps. L'article faisait la première page « La fille prodigue de la famille Selwyn enfin retrouvée ». Comme s'il n'y avait pas de nouvelles plus dignes d'intérêt en ce bas-monde que les commérages de bonnes femmes.

 _« Lord Selwyn aurait enfin retrouvé sa fille disparue. La mère de cette dernière, une vélane, était au moment des faits enceinte de quelques mois et serait partie sans laisser de traces, refusant au pauvre père ses droits paternels. Mais, enfin, après de longues années de recherches assidues, il a retrouvé son enfant, sa fille répondant au nom d'Apodis._

 _Cette dernière aurait vécu toutes ses années auprès d'un père adoptif qui n'est autre qu'Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, sous le nom de Heather Dumbledore. Il va sans dire qu'une jeune sorcière élevée par un tel homme ne peut être qu'un prodige._

 _Nous avons appris de source sûre que la jeune héritière de la famille Selwyn serait en septième année à Poudlard et, bien en avance pour son âge, serait également apprentie auprès de Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard. La jeune Apodis aurait donc un avenir tout tracé pour elle que nous ne manquerons pas de suivre avec la plus grande attention._

 _La question que beaucoup se posent à présent est celle de son avenir sentimental. Certains semblent penser que notre jeune amie à présent en âge de se marier était pressentie pour entrer dans la famille Rosier, mais de récents événements penchent plutôt en faveur de la famille Black. Apodis a été vue au cours d'un événement mondain, au bras du jeune Regulus Black, montrant une attitude assez hostile envers le jeune fils Rosier. Les paris sont ouverts, mais il semblerait que de fiançailles soient proches._

 _Il en est un qui ne sera sûrement pas réjoui de toute cette affaire, et c'est bien Dumbledore puisque Lord Selwyn reprend ses droits sur son enfant de laquelle il n'avait jamais cessé d'espérer le retour. Il est également probable qu'Apodis soit un peu décontenancée par toutes ces révélations. La pauvre enfant qui s'était crue orpheline se retrouve à présent avec deux pères. Affaire à suivre ! »_

Elle laissa retomber le journal sur la table, incendiant le papier qu'elle jugeait offensant du regard. Comment les journalistes avaient-ils pu être aussi bien informés ? Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir eu connaissance de leur présence la veille. Ils ne perdaient décidément pas de temps dès qu'ils avaient un bon scoop à se mettre sous la dent.

Elle était seule à prendre son petit déjeuné dans la grande salle à manger conçue pour recevoir pas moins d'une vingtaine de convives. Elle se sentait bien seule à dire vrai. Elle regarda les cadeaux entassés dans le coin de la salle, sous le sapin de Noël qui lui paraissait bien fade comparé à celui de Poudlard. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il n'y ait à ce moment personne avec elle pour ouvrir les cadeaux était peut-être un facteur à ne pas oublier.

N'ayant plus très faim, elle s'assit au pied du sapin et commença à déballer ses cadeaux. Avant d'être interrompue par une autre chouette lui apportant une lettre. Elle la détacha habilement de sa patte et lui donna un morceau de son repas qui sembla la ravir, avant de se pencher sur la missive. La lettre portait le sceau des Black.

 _Apodis,_

 _Je suis navré de devoir utiliser ce nom, mais pour le moment, il vaut mieux t'y habituer. C'est, après tout, ton nom de naissance. Ne le renie pas, car ce n'est pas ce père que tu déteste tant qui te l'a donné, mais la mère aimante qui a donné sa vie pour t'éloigner de lui. Porte-le donc fièrement._

 _J'ai reçu ton cadeau. Merci, j'apprécie ton geste. S'il peut nous permettre de rester en contact sans avoir à correspondre à travers des lettres, je suis prêt à essayer ce soir, vers vingt-deux heures. Assure-toi d'être seule._

 _J'aurais encore tant de choses à te dire suite à la soirée d'hier, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux garder cela pour plus tard, quand nous pourrons nous parler en tête à tête. Il est des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas soumettre au regard de personnes qui pourraient intercepter le message._

 _As-tu vu le Daily Prophet ? Je te conseillerai de préparer des explications pour tes amis de Gryffondor qui risquent de ne pas vraiment comprendre pourquoi tu leur as caché ton identité. Ils ne sont pas censés savoir que tu l'ignorais toi-même jusqu'à hier. Tu as la chance d'avoir des amis, alors ne laisse pas des détails comme ceux-là tout gâcher._

 _J'ai bien médité sur ce que tu m'as dit ce soir-là, au Gala. Et tu as bien raison. Avoir des amis sur qui compter, ça vaut tous les risques que l'on veuille bien prendre. Tu m'as appris cela et je suis fière de me considérer ton ami, même si nous n'aurions pas pu démarrer sur de pires bases que les nôtres._

 _Avoue-le, elle ne partait pas franchement gagnante notre relation. Ma plus grande honte étant de t'avoir fait souffrir et je compte bien racheter cette faute, si tu veux bien me laisser cette occasion. Nous n'en avons plus reparlé car il s'agit d'un sujet délicat et je n'ai pas voulu ternir ce début fragile de compréhension mutuelle entre nous. Le choix est tien et je me plierai à ta volonté._

 _Joyeux Noël, Apodis,_

 _Regulus_

Dire qu'Heather était touchée par ses mots était bien en dessous de la réalité. Il avait fait un long chemin pour en arriver là. Elle se sentait fière de lui avoir ouvert les yeux et de l'avoir aidé à agrandir ses horizons. Et même s'il n'en avait pas conscience, lui aussi lui avait appris bien des choses. Leurs différences étaient peut-être une bonne chose en vérité. Mais même si cette différence persistait, ils arrivaient à trouver un terrain d'entente et à accepter l'opinion de l'autre. C'était un sacré pas en avant si l'on considérait leurs débuts désastreux.

Le ruban vert, héritage de sa défunte mère, lui revint en mémoire. Il est vrai qu'en reparler rouvrirait une blessure qu'elle se complaisait à ignorer. Elle ne pensait pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'en reparler à présent. Leur amitié était encore si fragile, flageolante. Non, mieux valait attendre que cette amitié fleurisse entre eux avant d'espérer regarder en arrière. Elle ne voulait pas que la rancœur, que le passé ne manquerait pas d'amener, s'installe entre eux et ne vienne tout saborder. Il lui fallait encore un peu de temps.

Lui rappeler, par contre que son nom n'était en aucun cas un choix de Selwyn le lui rendit soudainement plus accessible. Si l'on y repensait, ce nom était autant un héritage de sa mère que le ruban vert. Elle serra la lettre contre son cœur, un sourire naissant aux coins de ses lèvres. Finalement, quand c'était lui qui l'appelait ainsi, elle avait l'impression qu'il lui rendait ce qu'il lui avait pris.

Rangeant soigneusement la lettre dans sa poche, elle acheva l'ouverture de ses cadeaux. Lily lui avait offert Une magnifique cape charmée pour lui tenir chaud et être ininflammable. Elle avait dû faire de nombreuses recherches et accorder une bonne partie de son temps pour lui faire un tel cadeau. Elle en était très touchée.

En ouvrant celui de Lucinda, elle comprit qu'elles étaient de connivences car elle y découvrit une paire de bottes en peau de dragon présentant les mêmes propriétés. Là, par contre, ça avait dû être une sacrée épreuve pour parvenir à charmer ces dernières étant donné la grande résistance à la magie de la peau de dragon.

Quant à Sirius, James et Remus, ils s'étaient mis en commun pour lui acheter un nouveau balai, le sien commençant à dater. Elle ne s'en était jamais plainte, mais ils avaient dû remarquer la différence de performance entre les leurs et le sien. Elle en avait le souffle coupé. Elle avait hâte de tester ce nouveau balai, mais elle doutait que Selwyn apprécie.

Elle porta son attention sur un autre paquet. Elle l'ouvrit minutieusement pour y découvrir un magnifique pendentif en forme de renard, tenant entre ses pattes une émeraude finement taillée en une bille sans défaut. Seul Regulus avait pu lui offrir un tel cadeau. Le renard ressemblait en tout point à sa forme animagus à lui dans tous les détails minutieux, ce que seul lui et elle connaissait. Elle le passa autour de son cou, se promettant qu'il y resterait quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Hadie, appela-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Maîtresse a appelé Hadie ? couina-t-il en apparaissant devant elle.

\- Oui, pourrais-tu déposer tout ceci dans ma chambre, s'il te plaît ?

A mesure qu'elle usait de politesse, les yeux de l'elfe s'agrandissaient d'horreur. Toutefois, il s'exécuta immédiatement après s'être incliné devant elle. Heather n'était certes pas au bout de ses peines si elle souhaitait lui faire accepter ces marques de politesses et le débarrasser de cette manie de s'incliner devant elle à tout bout de champs. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle s'avouerait vaincue non plus.

Elle se releva au moment où Selwyn entrait dans la pièce. Il était encore vêtu de sa cape pleine de neige fondue indiquant qu'il était sorti. Il la jaugea du regard et elle lui souhaita le bonjour et un joyeux Noël avec le plus de sincérité possible. Nul besoin de dire que c'était une épreuve. Il lui retourna ses vœux et son salut brièvement avant de se débarrasser de sa cape que Hadie s'empressait de prendre avant de disparaître.

Puis, il était allé s'asseoir à sa place devant un déjeuner qui apparut immédiatement. Ne sachant plus trop ce qu'elle devait faire, Heather hésita un instant. Puis, constatant qu'il ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention, elle quitta la pièce sans tarder davantage.

N'ayant rien à faire de sa journée et attendant avec impatience le soir, elle se plongea dans ses révisions et ses devoirs. Elle avait plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins à rendre dans diverses matières au retour des vacances. Elle s'y attela immédiatement et, à la fin de la journée, elle avait accompli plus de la moitié de ses taches. Elle n'était pas descendue pour le repas du midi, n'ayant guère d'appétit. Hadie lui avait toutefois apporté quelques sandwichs dans son boudoir sans l'interrompre.

Le soir venu, après un repas partagé en silence avec le maître des lieux, Heather se retira rapidement pour retourner dans sa chambre à laquelle elle choisit d'ajouter un nombre de charmes de protections qu'elle avait appris dans ses recherches personnelles. La chambre à présent protégée de toute interruption impromptue et insonorisée, elle fouilla dans ses affaires pour en sortir le miroir de poche qu'elle posa sur sa table de chevet. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que Regulus la contacte.

\- Apodis, souffla une voix.

Elle arrêta immédiatement ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour s'emparer du miroir. Le visage de Regulus ornait à présent ce dernier. Ses cheveux étaient libres, descendant sur ses épaules avec souplesse. Voir son visage lui donna un sentiment de sécurité dans cette demeure qui lui était si froide.

\- Regulus. Je suis soulagée de voir que ça fonctionne, souffla-t-elle.

\- En doutais-tu ? répondit-il en haussant un sourcil. Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en tes capacités.

\- En ce moment il m'est difficile d'avoir confiance en moi, soupira-t-elle.

Regulus l'observa en silence et elle ne se déroba pas à lui. Elle sentait son regard parcourir chaque trait de son visage avant de dériver sur le pendentif qu'elle portait. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Ce pendentif te va à merveille, dit-il enfin, bien qu'elle eût l'impression qu'il voulait dire autre chose avant de se raviser.

\- En doutais-tu ? lui dit-elle à son tour en arborant la même expression.

Regulus sourit de plus bel et un léger rire parvint à ses oreilles. Il était si rare de le voir ainsi qu'elle n'en perdit pas une miette, gravant cette expression animant son visage dans sa mémoire. Puis, il tira sur la chaîne qui ornait son cou et remonta le pendentif pour qu'elle puisse le voir. Il était de la même manufacture et ressemblait à celui qu'il lui avait offert, à ceci près que le renard était plus petit, muni d'oreilles bien plus grandes avec une queue plus touffue.

\- Ces pendentifs sont reliés par la magie, lui expliqua-t-il. C'est comme un portoloin, mais avec deux particularités différentes. Si tu le déclenches, il t'amènera toujours vers son homologue, à usage infini.

\- Ingénieux, murmura Heather en imaginant déjà l'utilité dans les temps à venir. Comment t'y es-tu pris ?

\- Beaucoup de recherche et un bon artisan, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Le charme est incrusté dans la pierre. Elle changera de couleur dans certains cas.

Heather l'écoutait avec attention. Elle était encore stupéfaite qu'il ait pensé à toutes ces choses. La pierre pouvait prendre des teintes différentes selon certaines conditions : si elle virait au rouge, c'est que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à l'autre, si elle virait au noir, cela signifiait que l'autre était tombé dans un piège et qu'il ne fallait pas venir à lui. Enfin, elle deviendrait transparente dès que l'autre était proche.

\- Tu as pensé à tout à ce que je vois, sourit-elle. Je pense que ça nous sera très utile par les temps qui courent.

\- Tout comme ce miroir. Tu devrais envisager d'en créer d'autres pour les donner à tes amis, si tu as suffisamment confiance en eux. Vous pourriez tous garder le contact.

\- Trop risqué, refusa-t-elle. Peter risquerait de découvrir leur utilité et ça nous ferait une belle jambe.

\- Pas si tu y ajoutes une sécurité, contra-t-il. Il devrait être possible de faire en sorte que seul le propriétaire du miroir puisse s'en servir.

Heather demeura pensive. Certes, c'était une idée à creuser. Si le miroir ne pouvait être utilisé que par son propriétaire, le risque devenait minime et ils pourraient rester en contact quoi qu'il arrive. En supposant que ses amis acceptent de garder ce moyen là le plus secret possible. Elle n'avait aucun doute au sujet de Lily et Lucinda, encore moins au sujet de Remus. Mais James et Sirius pouvaient se montrer si tête en l'air parfois…

\- Ça va demander pas mal de temps et de recherche, conclut-elle. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

\- Je t'aiderai, fit-il en hochant la tête.

Elle ne pourrait sans doute pas s'y atteler avant les grandes vacances prochaines, car il était hors de question qu'elle travaille sur ce genre de chose ici. Elle n'avait qu'une confiance limitée en Hadie et il serait très fâcheux si Selwyn venait à apprendre l'existence d'un tel objet. Mieux valait qu'elle s'en occupe entre les murs de Poudlard. Et peut-être son père pourrait-il lui donner quelques conseils.

La discussion à ce sujet terminée, Heather hésita à poser une question qui la taraudait depuis un moment. Mais elle ignorait si Regulus serait enclin à y répondre. C'était effrayant ce qu'elle pouvait avoir peur du rejet venant de lui. Elle savait qu'il avait bien le droit à sa part de secrets et de mystères, elle avait bien ses propres secrets qu'elle ne lui divulguait pas.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse, souffla Regulus.

Touchée. Elle devait vraiment travailler là-dessus. Toutes ses émotions étaient trop faciles à lire sur son visage. Certes elle n'essayait pas vraiment de les lui cacher, mais elle ne devait pas être très douer pour les cacher.

\- C'est plus un détail qui m'intrigue, dit-elle en se mordant l'ongle du pouce. Tu n'es pas majeur, tu ne devrais pourtant pas avoir le droit d'utiliser ta baguette hors de tout ce qui se rattache au domaine de Poudlard… Pourtant, tu effectues bien des missions pour _lui_ …

Regulus sembla tendre l'oreille un instant avant de prendre sa baguette et de sécuriser un peu plus l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Elle supposait qu'il s'agissait de sa chambre. Il attendit encore quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur elle.

\- Vrai, mais _il_ a quelqu'un travaillant au Ministère, au département de régulation de la magie. Il fait en sorte que mes infractions ne soient pas notées ni remarquées, c'est pareil pour ceux qui sont dans mon cas.

\- Alors il a déjà une emprise au Ministère… répéta-t-elle, horrifiée.

\- Et pas qu'un peu, ajouta-t-il. Je ne connais pas tous les détails. Je ne suis pas assez élevé dans les rangs, mais… Je ne ferai pas trop confiance au Ministère à ta place. Il est d'ailleurs judicieux de ne pas se faire recenser en tant qu'Animagi pour le moment.

\- Je devrais en avertir Dumbledore.

\- Je pense qu'il s'en doute déjà. Et comme je n'ai pas plus de précision sur le sujet, j'ai bien peur que ce soit inutile.

Heather n'essaya pas de continuer sur le sujet. Regulus avait tout à fait raison. Il était fort probable que Dumbledore soit déjà au courant d'une certaine emprise sur le Ministère de la Magie. S'ils n'avaient pas plus de détail, rien ne servait de le déranger avec ça. De plus, la dernière fois qu'elle avait voulu le prévenir de quelque chose, il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en mêle.

\- Il cherche seulement à te protéger, dit Regulus en devinant ses pensées. Ne lui en veut pas trop. Ni lui ni moi ne voulons te mettre en danger.

\- Se sentir impuissante est encore pire…

Regulus ne répondit pas, préférant ne pas continuer cette discussion-là. Ils ne seraient de toute façon pas d'accord et il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle s'il pouvait l'éviter.

* * *

La soirée du nouvel an ne fut pas pour la rassurer non plus. Se retrouver encore une fois plongée dans ces mondanités la désespérait. Elle avait passé sa soirée à éviter les branches de gui volantes et à esquiver Rabastan qui avait apparemment décidé de tenter sa chance. Regulus avait dû intervenir pour la sauver, bien qu'il semblât s'amuser de la situation. Il y avait là matière à rire en effet. Ce pauvre Rabastan pensait qu'il avait une chance alors que ce n'était évidemment pas le cas. Son ignorance était très divertissante du point de vue du jeune Black.

Bien évidemment, Heather le lui avait fait payer à sa façon de s'amuser à ses dépens, mais malgré tout, il n'avait certes pas pu se résoudre à se départir de son amusement durant tout le temps que dura la soirée que sa compagne avait trouvée fort longue. Il était d'ailleurs heureux que Rabastan ait fini ses études à Poudlard. L'imaginer la poursuivre dans tout Poudlard à la méthode Sirius Black lui laissait un sentiment d'horreur difficile à contenir.

Il va sans dire que Heather n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de retourner à Poudlard. Selwyn avait insisté pour l'accompagner sur le quai. La raison lui fut évidente quand elle vit les photographes s'attrouper autour d'elle dès son arrivée. Elle se sentit démunie et mal à l'aise d'être ainsi sous les projecteurs, elle qui cherchait la plupart du temps à ne pas se faire remarquer. Certains journalistes voulurent lui poser des questions, mais elle ne parvint pas à dire quoi que ce soit, jusqu'à ce que Regulus vienne la tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Il était là quand elle avait mis les pieds sur le quai, disant au revoir à ses parents. Walburga avait regardé l'attroupement de journalistes avec un œil critique tandis qu'Orion, d'un signe discret de la tête, l'avait encouragé à intervenir. Il ne s'était pas fait prier, fendant la foule de journalistes pour atteindre Heather.

\- Pas de commentaires, avait-il formulé en l'attrapant par la main pour la guider hors du quai et l'aider à monter dans le train.

Il avait soulevé sa malle et la lui avait donnée en l'incitant à aller s'installer tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers ses propres affaires, refusant de dire quoi que ce soit à chaque fois que les journalistes le questionnaient sur leur relation. C'est qu'ils étaient persistants les bougres, à lui coller ainsi aux basques, lui barrant le chemin vers le Poudlard Express.

\- Mon fils va rater le départ si vous ne le laissez pas passer, intervint Orion pour lui venir en aide.

Regulus profita de son intervention pour monter à bord sans plus attendre, rejoignant Heather qui l'attendait dans le couloir menant aux compartiments. Les portes se refermaient déjà et le train commençait à prendre de la vitesse. Par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir les journalistes questionnant son père qui gardait un masque impassible.

\- Dis-moi que ça ne va pas être comme ça tout le temps, gémit Heather, près de lui.

\- Bienvenue dans mon monde où toute nouveauté fait des vagues et les médias s'en donnent à cœur joie, marmonna-t-il.

Heather soupira. Regulus était apparemment habitué à ce genre de débandade. Ce devait être épuisant de devoir à tout moment faire bonne figure alors que ces journalistes essayaient de dénicher les moindres informations sur leur vie.

\- On se voit plus tard, lui souffla-t-il en s'éloignant pour rejoindre ses camarades dans son compartiment habituel.

Heather le regarda partir avant de se ressaisir. Elle avait du pain sur la planche. Il allait falloir expliquer tout ce qui lui était arrivé à ses amis et elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à les affronter. Elle ne voulait pas voir leur regard changer à son sujet à cause de ces nouvelles informations. A vrai dire, elle ne s'en sentait pas encore le courage. Si bien qu'elle suivit Regulus et, timidement, entra dans son compartiment. Il y était seul avec Severus, à sa grande surprise.

\- Ne reste pas plantée là, viens t'asseoir, dit-il après la surprise passée.

Elle commença par ranger sa malle, Severus se levant immédiatement pour venir l'aider. Puis elle s'assit à côté de Regulus sous le regard inquisiteur de Severus. Ce dernier avait apparemment encore du mal à assimiler leur relation. Ça allait mettre du temps avant qu'il s'y habitue.

\- Rosier a déserté ? s'enquit-elle mine de rien.

\- Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé chez les Malfoy, il n'a pas vraiment envie de se retrouver dans le même compartiment que moi, fit Regulus en haussant les épaules.

\- Bon débarras, dit-elle alors en croisant les jambes.

\- Vous savez que j'ai encore du mal à vous imaginer ensemble, hein ? intervint Severus.

Heather lui sourit avec bienveillance et engagea la conversation sur un autre sujet afin de ne pas perturber encore plus Severus. A vrai dire, elle ne voulait pas non plus y penser. Elle voulait grappiller ces quelques heures d'insouciance avant d'être jetée dans la fausse au lion. Car c'était bien l'impression qu'elle avait quand elle imaginait devoir parler à James et Sirius au sujet de sa véritable identité. Elle ne s'en faisait pas trop pour Lily et Lucinda, ni pour Remus. Eux ils comprendraient, mais Sirius et James… Elle en avait la boule au ventre rien que d'y penser.

* * *

Quand vint le moment de descendre du train, Heather prit une longue inspiration. Nul doute qu'elle allait voir ses amis sur les quais et que ces derniers voudraient des explications. Elle y avait échappé au départ car les journalistes ne l'avaient pas laissé en paix, mais là, elle n'aurait pas cette chance.

Ça ne manqua pas. A peine fut elle descendue du train que Lily et Lucinda l'attrapèrent et l'entraînèrent loin de Regulus qui n'essaya pas de s'interposer. C'était une affaire qu'elle devait régler seule, il en avait conscience.

Une fois ramenée vers les Maraudeurs, ils la bombardèrent de question. L'ambiance semblait tendue à craquer et les regards froids de James et Sirius n'étaient pas pour améliorer les choses. Remus tenta de calmer le jeu avec l'aide de Lily et Lucinda, conscients que Heather leur expliquerait tout, mais ce n'était pas évident.

\- … te rends comptes ? s'écriait James.

\- Selwyn… de tous les possibles… s'égosillait Sirius.

\- Calmez-vous, les enjoignait Lily.

\- Stop ! s'écria finalement Heather, ramenant un silence complet sur leur groupe.

Étrangement, Peter ne semblait plus la regarder aussi froidement, ce qui l'amena encore à penser qu'il cachait vers qui sa loyauté se trouvait. Il était devenu évident à ses yeux que ce n'était pas vers les Maraudeurs.

\- Je veux bien vous expliquer… mais pas ici, conclut-elle en jetant un regard alentour.

Quand elle croisa le regard de Remus, ce dernier comprit immédiatement. Peter ne lui inspirait pas confiance et il devait avouer que dernièrement, à lui non plus. Elle avait dit qu'ils en discuteraient après les vacances et le moment était venu. Mais pour cela, il fallait se débrouiller pour ne pas avoir Peter dans les pattes.

Ils montèrent dans les diligences, Heather se retrouva avec Lily et Lucinda alors que les garçons montaient ensemble. Une fois seules, Heather lâcha un long soupir de fatigue. Lily et Lucinda l'observèrent un instant sans un mot, avant que l'une n'engage la conversation.

\- J'imagine que ce n'était pas les meilleures vacances, avança Lily.

\- Loin s'en faut, répondit immédiatement Heather. Ça avait tout du cauchemar éveillé…

\- A ce point ? s'enquit Lucinda. Selwyn… il était comment envers toi ?

Heather ne savait trop comment répondre. Selwyn voyait en elle le potentiel de faire des affaires, mais il ne cachait pas que son intelligence et ses compétences semblaient l'intéresser. Toutefois, son opinion de lui ne changeait pas : elle ne voulait pas être sa fille. Pour autant, elle n'avait pas le choix en la matière.

\- Tu sais ces nobles hautains et vaniteux, vicieux, sournois… qui sont les méchants dans tes roman moldus à l'eau de rose ? lança-t-elle à Lucinda.

\- Oui ? fit-elle avec hésitation.

\- Eh bien tu y ajoutes la magie et c'est exactement le genre d'homme qu'est Selwyn.

\- Outch, commenta-t-elle en grimaçant.

Heather acquiesça. Lucinda avait saisi l'idée et n'avait pas besoin de plus de précision. Selwyn était mauvais, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Et comme elle l'avait deviné, Heather ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui. Elle lança un regard entendu à Lily qui avait suivi la conversation en silence.

\- Ça a dû être un sacré choc pour toi, murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas ! Un homme que je ne connais pas revendique ses droits paternels sur moi et l'instant d'après il essaye de me marier avec Evan Rosier ! Si ça c'est pas la poisse !

\- Le Daily Prophet semble plutôt croire que c'est Regulus l'heureux élu, reprit Lily, hésitante.

\- Et c'est le cas, on a réussi à se débrouiller pour qu'il soit la seule option pour moi, en partie grâce aux rumeurs qui circulaient déjà à notre sujet, quoi que Rabastan a quand même voulu tenter sa chance au jour de l'an, marmonna-t-elle.

Lily et Lucinda la regardèrent avec incrédulité avant de pouffer de rire devant l'absurdité de la chose. Elles s'imaginaient déjà la scène : Une Heather désespérée qui tente de fuir un Rabastan Lestrange persistant qui la poursuit comme Sirius le faisait à Poudlard auparavant, devant toute une assemblée de témoins. La scène avait un goût de burlesque risible à souhait. Comment Rabastan Lestrange avait pu croire une seule seconde qu'il avait une chance avec Heather ?

\- Je suis ravie que mes malheurs vous amusent, ronchonna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- C'est que… Rabastan Lestrange ? Pff haha… Impossible ! hoqueta Lucinda.

\- Pour revenir au sujet… Donc, si ce que James m'a dit au sujet des traditions sorcières, je résume : Regulus va devoir te faire sa demande, de préférence devant témoin, en t'offrant un bijou hérité de ses ancêtres. C'est ça ?

\- Plus ou moins, dit Heather. Je ne me suis pas trop attardée sur les détails. Mais comment ça se fait qu'il t'en ait parlé ? fit-elle soudain suspicieuse.

Lily rougit immédiatement et tenta de cacher sa gêne en cherchant à détourner le sujet, mais ni Lucinda ni Heather ne furent dupe. Heather peinait à imaginer ce qui semblait si évident. James l'avait-il éduquée sur le sujet dans le but de lui faire sa demande dans un futur proche ? Ce devait sûrement être ça. Il ne perdait pas de temps, le bougre. Heather lâcha un sifflement admiratif.

\- Je ne pensais pas ça de lui, souffla-t-elle. Mr. Potter serait-il sérieux ?

Rouge de gêne, Lily ne put rien faire d'autre que d'acquiescer. Lucinda lâcha une exclamation envieuse avant de tourner son regard vers une Heather qui arborait à cet instant un sourire plein de chaleur et de tendresse.

\- Il t'a fait sa demande ?! demanda une Lucinda un peu perdue.

\- Non, pas encore, avoua Lily.

\- Mais étant donné qu'il lui a expliqué la coutume, il y pense très sérieusement, expliqua Heather. Il se pourrait même que tu sois fiancée avant moi, Lily, ajouta-t-elle taquine.

Lily rougit de plus belle avant de râler et de leur dire qu'elle ne voulait plus en parler. Lucinda eut du mal à lâcher l'affaire, mais finit par capituler après avoir décrété que la première à être fiancée devrait la laisser organiser son enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Elles connaissaient toute l'idée qu'avait Lucinda d'une fête. Heather pria pour que la première, ce ne soit pas elle.

* * *

 **Fin du Trente-Deuxième Chapitre**


	33. Chapitre 33 - Révélations

**Hey tout le monde !**

 **Je pense que ça fait un petit moment depuis le dernier chapitre. Entre l'écriture des nouveaux chapitres, l'écriture de mon mémoire et les révisions pour le concours qui approche à grand pas (Mon dieu je stresse rien que d'y penser ! T.T), ça ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour publier tout ça. M'enfin, je prends cinq minutes ce soir pour vous poster ce chapitre-là.**

 **JustineBergerac : ** Salut ! Heureuse que le précédent chapitre t'es plu autant que les précédents. Si tu trouves que Regulus est touchant et a plus d'assurance, c'est que j'ai bien retranscris comment je le voyais, ça me fait plaisir. Quant à Selwyn, il reste après tout un personnage secondaire, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais négliger son développement. A très bientôt ! ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 33**

 _Révélations et réconciliations_

* * *

Heather attendait dans la salle sur demande, faisant nerveusement les cent pas. Le couvre-feu était dépassé et à cette heure, elle ne doutait pas que la plupart des personnes dans le château dormaient sur leurs deux oreilles. Toutefois, elle attendait que six personnes viennent la rejoindre pour qu'elle leur dise enfin toute la vérité.

Lily et Lucinda furent les premières à arriver, et très curieuses de découvrir cet endroit qu'elles ne connaissaient pas, lui posant de nombreuses questions sur le fonctionnement de la salle sur demande : comment elle apparaissait, son fonctionnement… Heather leur avait d'abord répondu avec diligence avant de recommencer à faire les cent pas, nerveuse de voir les autres arriver.

La porte s'ouvrit et Remus passa la tête pour s'assurer que l'endroit était réel avant d'entrer, suivi de James et Sirius. Ces derniers semblaient méfiants et elle voyait dans le regard plein de questions. Questions auxquelles elles devraient répondre, elle le savait. Jugeant qu'elle pouvait commencer sans attendre la dernière personne, elle les invita à s'asseoir avec elle.

La salle prit automatiquement le décor de la salle commune dans les moindres détails et chacun prit sa place habituelle sans trop se poser de questions. James et Sirius s'assirent dans les deux fauteuils, Lily prit place sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de James tandis que Lucinda et Remus s'assirent dans le canapé.

\- Bien… Maintenant je peux répondre à vos questions, mais vous devez me promettre que rien ne sortira de cette pièce, déclara-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi tant de mystères ? demanda James.

\- Vous voulez tous la vérité ? Je peux vous la donner, mais vous devez comprendre que vous la révéler implique bien des risques pour moi.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant entrer la personne manquante, Regulus. Sirius se crispa, tout comme James, mais Remus leur fit signe de se détendre. Regulus les salua d'un bref signe de tête avant de s'accouder à la cheminer, sans dire un mot.

Il avait accepté de venir pour épauler Heather. Elle avait besoin de son soutient, mais ce n'était pas à lui de décider ce qu'elle devait dire. C'était à elle de leur expliquer. Il était simplement là pour s'assurer que les choses ne tournent pas mal et lui prodiguer un appui indéfectible.

La voir ainsi, elle d'habitude si forte et ne mâchant pas ses mots, ça avait de quoi vous retourner. D'ordinaire, elle lâcherait ce qu'elle avait à dire et tant pis si ça déplaisait à certains. Mais là, à la voir si fragile et hésitante, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la cacher au monde entier. La trahison de ses amis avait laissé de profondes cicatrices dont il n'avait jusqu'à présent pas compris l'ampleur.

\- Nous sommes liés par le Sacra Mentis Coniungeris, déclara alors Regulus sans les regarder. Et je serais le gardien de ce secret afin d'assurer qu'il ne soit pas divulgué, conclut-il.

Remus, qui connaissait déjà l'existence de ce lien entre Regulus et elle, n'afficha aucune surprise et demeura calme. Et à voir l'expression d'incompréhension qui s'affichait sur les traits de Lily et Lucinda, ces dernières n'avaient aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait. Par contre, l'expression qu'offraient les visages de James et Sirius étaient d'un tout autre acabit. L'incrédulité, mêlée à un soupçon de répulsion.

\- C'est quoi le Sacra Mentis truc ? s'enquit Lucinda, un peu honteuse de ne pas comprendre.

\- Pour faire court, c'est un lien indestructible, indépendant de leur volonté, qui lie deux sorciers de par leur âme et leur magie, répondit Remus. Généralement ça n'arrive pas avec des personnes aussi jeunes.

\- Tu es en train de nous dire que vous n'êtes pas ensemble par choix ? se reprit James.

Heather et Regulus se regardèrent un moment. C'était une question difficile. Si James la leur avait posée bien plus tôt, au commencement, la réponse aurait été évidente. Mais à présent, plus le temps passait et plus c'était compliqué. Heather savait que si le lien ne les avait pas poussés l'un vers l'autre, jamais ils ne se seraient rapprochés. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était avec lui par obligation.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça, finit-elle par soupirer.

\- Je reformule sa question : tu l'aimes ou pas ? reprit Sirius.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi la réponse est importante. Le résultat sera le même, rétorqua Heather qui ne voulait absolument pas éclaircir ce point-là pour le moment.

Dans le regard de Sirius, elle crut voir un soupçon de résignation. Comme si le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre était en soi une réponse. Mais de là à savoir comment ce dernier l'interprétait, c'était une toute autre histoire. Sans doute y voyait-il là un genre de consolation de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas délibérément choisi son frère à sa place.

\- Nous nous efforçons de garder ce lien secret afin que personne ne puise l'utiliser contre nous, reprit-elle finalement.

\- C'est pourquoi on joue le jeu, ajouta Regulus, les yeux toujours rivés sur le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Le regard de Lily devint immédiatement compatissant quand elle le posa sur Heather. Quant à Lucinda, elle semblait moins attristée que leur amie. Après tout, elle avait bien vu Heather quitter le dortoir pour retrouver Regulus à plusieurs occasions. Sans oublier que le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ne pouvait pas être à ce point simulé.

Toutefois, sous le regard implorant de Heather qui avait sûrement compris où la menaient ses réflexions, elle ne dit rien. Son amie devait sûrement avoir ses raisons pour refuser d'admettre qu'elle appréciait Regulus et que, à présent, le lien n'était plus qu'une excuse. Pour elle comme pour lui, si elle interprétait correctement les regards dont Regulus l'enveloppait quand il pensait que personne ne pouvait le voir. C'est qu'elle était observatrice, la Lucinda, plus qu'on aimerait le reconnaître.

\- Et depuis quand sais-tu pour… ton ascendance ? s'enquit James qui avait encore du mal à avaler ce fait là.

\- Je sais depuis quelques temps que je ne suis pas une née-moldue, mais pour le fait que Selwyn est mon géniteur… dit-elle en appuyant bien sur le mot « géniteur ».

\- Mon père nous a aidé à retrouver sa trace et il ne m'a informé de la possibilité que peu de temps avant les vacances, continua Regulus. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il agirait si vite.

Regulus se frotta pensivement l'arcade sourcilière avant de détourner le regard des flammes pour le poser sur ses interlocuteurs. Il dévisagea d'abord James, pour savoir comment celui-ci réagissait. Il semblait comprendre mieux qu'il ne l'aurait espéré et il couvait Heather d'un regard plein d'empathie. Quand il se focalisa sur Sirius, il eut la surprise de croiser son regard qui l'observait avec attention.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était préparé, Sirius ne semblait pas le toiser d'un regard plein de haine, non. Dans ce regard-là se mêlaient des émotions certes déchirantes, mais nulle haine ne pointait le bout de son nez. Il y avait dans ce regard un mélange de mélancolie, de douleur et de résignation. Nul doute que son frère avait entretenu l'espoir que Heather se détournerait un jour de lui pour lui tomber dans les bras. Mais avec ces révélations-là, c'était tous ses espoirs qui disparaissaient, écrasés sans merci.

\- Bien… maintenant vous savez tout, murmura Heather en se laissant tomber sur l'accoudoir du canapé, à côté de Lucinda. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt mais… je ne pouvais pas. Ces secrets-là… ne concernent pas que moi…

En énonçant ces derniers mots, elle avait plongé son regard dans celui de Regulus. Ce dernier n'avait pas cillé, bien qu'il fût touché qu'elle prenne en considération son avis. Il était convaincu que, s'il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle mette ses amis dans la confidence, elle ne l'aurait pas fait.

Lucinda et Lily décidèrent qu'il était temps de s'éclipser et d'aller se coucher. Remus se leva et parti avec elles, suivi d'un James qui était encore en train d'assimiler tous ces aveux. Il s'arrêta cependant devant Heather et ficha son regard dans le sien.

\- Je me doute que… aux vues de la façon dont on a réagi ce jour-là, ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi de nous confier tout ça, dit-il sans avoir besoin d'expliquer à quel jour il faisait allusion. Cela rend tes aveux encore plus précieux pour moi. Merci de ta confiance, conclut-il en l'attirant dans ses bras dans une étreinte pleine de tendresse.

Avec un sourire un peu gêné, il se dirigea vers la porte avant de se retourner pour attendre Sirius. Ce dernier lui fit signe d'y aller et James, comprenant qu'il avait sans doute besoin de leur parler seul à seul, disparu par la porte sans trainer.

Heather s'éclipsa par une porte qui venait d'apparaitre dans la salle sur demande, laissant les deux frères seuls. Il était grand temps que ces deux-là se parlent. Il y avait bien trop de non-dits et de malentendus entre eux.

Une fois seuls, Regulus décida de quitter le rebord de la cheminé pour aller s'installer dans le fauteuil que James avait déserté. Sirius continuait de le dévisager les sourcils froncés sous l'effet de la concentration. Ce frère-là, il devait avouer qu'au fond il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Les souvenirs qu'il avait de lui étaient ceux d'un enfant qui l'idolâtrait et le suivait partout. Ce Regulus qui se tenait devant lui, était loin d'être un enfant. Il avait muri bien plus vite que lui.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné, Reg, souffla-t-il finalement.

Regulus refusa de le regarder, une boule se logeant dans sa gorge. Sirius s'aventurait là sur une pente glissante, très glissante. Il devait faire très attention à ce qu'il allait dire. Meurtrit comme il l'était, Regulus n'accepterait peut-être pas la main que son frère essayait de tendre vers lui. Mais qui aurait pu l'en blâmer. A cause de sa fugue, Regulus s'était retrouvé seul à porter un fardeau qui n'aurait jamais dû être le sien pour commencer.

\- J'aurais dû continuer de te parler, essayer de te comprendre…

\- Je ne t'ai pas rendu la chose aisée, parvint finalement à répondre Regulus, la voix enrouée. Je t'ai vu avec James et j'ai pensé que tu avais trouvé un autre frère et que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi.

\- Je suis un imbécile, c'est un fait avéré, Reg, balaya Sirius de la main. J'aurais dû me battre pour toi. En vérité, tu es bien meilleur que moi. Meilleur que je ne le serai jamais.

Regulus le regarda avec une incrédulité grandissante. En quoi était-il meilleur que son frère qui semblait réussir dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait et qui avait le courage de s'opposer à ceux qu'il estimait être dans le faux ? Regulus ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait, lui, de recommandable.

\- Tu es réfléchi et plus mature que moi, expliqua Sirius. Tu es courageux, à ta façon. Et tu as sûrement pleins de qualités que je suis incapable de voir, mais il y a une personne qui ne doute jamais de toi, dit-il en se penchant, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux pour mieux fixer son frère. Heather.

\- Si le lien ne l'y avait pas forcée, elle ne m'aurait jamais regardé, répondit Regulus en tentant de ne pas montrer son désarroi.

\- Je crois plutôt que, si tu ne t'y étais pas aussi mal pris à votre première rencontre, elle n'aurait eu aucune hésitation, murmura Sirius, plus pour lui-même cette fois. Même s'il n'y avait pas eu ce lien, je pense qu'elle aurait fini par te choisir, toi, reprit-il un peu plus fort.

Regulus détourna le regard. Il s'était souvent posé la question à vrai dire. Si le lien ne les avait pas rapprochés, aurait-il été son choix ? Il avait quand même des doutes. Il fallait le reconnaître, ils étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. Et pourtant… Oui, pourtant il l'aurait choisie sans même hésiter.

\- Je suis désolé… murmura Regulus si bas que son frère crut avoir rêvé.

\- Désolé ? Mais de quoi ?

\- Toi tu l'aimes sincèrement depuis tout ce temps… et je suis arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe et te l'ai arrachée.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, soupira Sirius. La vérité c'est que cet amour a toujours été à sens unique. Je lui courais après, mais elle, elle courait vers autre chose… il m'a fallu tout ce temps pour comprendre que cette autre chose, c'était toi. Elle ne m'a jamais fait miroiter ne serait-ce qu'une chance de la conquérir, Reg. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Puis, Sirius jugea qu'il s'était suffisamment épanché sur le sujet et se leva. Il s'étira un instant avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il se força à demeurer droit et confiant, alors que son cœur était en pièce. Il devait se faire une raison cette fois-ci. Il était temps de laisser Heather partir…

\- Sirius, le rappela Regulus en se levant.

Son frère se retourna vers lui, le regard plein d'incertitudes. A ce moment, Regulus n'avait plus aucun doute. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de pardonner à ce frère ses erreurs passées. Après tout, il n'avait été qu'un jeune con et Regulus savait qu'il ne valait pas mieux non plus. Il s'était braqué et avait refusé de laisser sa rancœur partir, même quand Sirius, à plusieurs occasions ces dernières années, avait essayé de faire un pas vers lui.

\- Tu es mon frère, affirma-t-il avec un aplomb qui décontenança Sirius. Et tu le resteras, peu importe ce que pensent les autres.

Sirius, les larmes aux yeux et une boule dans la gorge, acquiesça en silence. C'était sûrement la chose la plus touchante que son petit frère lui ait dite. Il lui décocha un sourire larmoyant avant de quitter la salle sur demande sans se retourner.

Regulus demeura immobile, les yeux fixés sur la porte tandis qu'un poids semblait avoir disparu dans son cœur. Un bras fin mais ferme s'appuya sur son épaule, suivi par une tête dont les cheveux lui chatouillèrent la joue.

\- Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-elle tout bas.

\- Étrangement serein, répondit-il avant de se tourner vers elle pour plonger dans son regard.

\- Je suis fière de toi, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de s'éloigner vers le lit qui venait d'apparaître, trop faignante pour retourner dans son dortoir.

Regulus la regarda s'éloigner, se débarrasser de ses affaires pour se glisser, nue, sous les draps. Il contempla un instant la porte avant de hausser les épaules et d'aller la rejoindre, se débarrassant de ses affaires superflues pour se glisser lui aussi sous les draps. Il se tourna vers elle et l'attrapa par la taille pour la ramener contre lui, collant son torse contre son dos. Elle ne résista pas, se blottissant contre lui avant de soupirer d'aise et de se laisser sombrer dans le sommeil.

\- Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, Apodis. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? murmura-t-il tout bas, certain qu'elle dormait, avant de s'endormir paisiblement auprès d'elle.

Heather resta silencieuse, analysant ses dernières paroles sans oser bouger de peur de le réveiller. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle entende cette déclaration-là. Pourtant, elle l'avait entendue et, étrangement, elle en était bouleversée, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

Quand elle fut certaine qu'il dormait profondément, elle se retourna dans ses bras et remis les cheveux du garçon derrière son oreille avant de poser une main tendre sur sa joue. Il avait l'air si innocent et doux dans son sommeil. Aucun masque ne venait raidir ses traits, lui donnant un air assez insouciant qui la faisait fondre.

\- Si seulement tu savais à quel point tu me troubles… murmura-t-elle. Qu'il est difficile de te haïr quand tu me touches à ce point…

Elle se sentait perdue. Une partie d'elle lui en voulait encore pour avoir tant cherché à la blesser au début, mais elle se sentait idiote de se raccrocher à cette rancœur quand il faisait tant pour elle et se montrait si agréable et attentionné. Mais ce ruban avait appartenu à sa mère, une relique, un memento de cette mère qu'elle aurait tant aimé connaître. Pourtant, son cœur semblait vouloir lui pardonner ses erreurs. Etait-ce ça aimer quelqu'un ? Lui pardonner ses erreurs et accepter ses défauts ? Si c'était ça, alors elle était amoureuse… Et ça la terrifiait.

Elle soupira et se blottie contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule, son nez respirant son odeur au creux de son cou. Elle sentit ses bras se resserrer autour d'elle inconsciemment avant de se laisser prendre par le sommeil.

Elle se réveilla à l'aube. Regulus dormait encore paisiblement à côté d'elle, son bras gauche reposant sur sa hanche comme si c'était là sa place. Elle le regarda dormir encore un instant sans oser le réveiller. Du bout des doigts, elle tenta d'enlever une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage. A ce moment, un frémissement des paupières lui indiqua qu'il commençait à sortir de son sommeil.

L'instant d'après, il ouvrait des yeux encore emplis de sommeil et les posait sur son visage. Elle lui sourit timidement, un peu gênée de se retrouver dans cette situation qui lui semblait toute nouvelle. C'était la première fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble sans avoir été actifs au lit. Mais ce qui la surprenait le plus, c'était la tendresse dans ce regard et la douceur avec laquelle sa main caressa sa joue.

Lentement, il vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, d'abord avec une tendresse désarmante, puis avec une passion grandissante, il sembla prendre possession d'elle, prenant place au-dessus d'elle. Elle glissa ses mains le long de ses côtes, jusqu'à ses fesses et elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres. Elle remonta ses mains sur la peau de son dos alors qu'il glissait ses lèvres dans son cou.

Une main descendait déjà langoureusement le long de son flanc avant de changer de direction pour glisser entre ses cuisses avec une sensualité renversante. D'instinct et avec un gémissement d'impatience, elle s'ouvrit à lui comme une fleur, s'abandonnant totalement à ses doigts agiles alors que son autre main trouvait son sein avec révérence. Son dos s'arqua alors que le plaisir l'envahissait à grand coup de vagues déferlantes, la laissant à bout de souffle. Sa bouche trouva de nouveau la sienne, aspirant un autre cri de plaisir alors que sa main remontait pour se perdre dans ses cheveux et que l'autre lui servait d'appui pour se maintenir au-dessus d'elle.

D'un mouvement que l'on aurait pu dire expert, il se glissa en elle provoquant chez elle une myriade de sensations alléchantes. Elle bougea sous lui afin de rendre la position plus confortable avant d'initier quelques ondulations, mais son amant ne semblait pas enclin à bouger pour le moment, profitant de sa chaleur, les yeux fermés de délice.

\- Reg… l'implora-t-elle alors que ses mains venaient prendre son visage en coupe pour le ramener vers elle et prendre possession de sa bouche.

Elle referma ses jambes sur ses hanches. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il capitula, ayant à peine remarqué l'utilisation du diminutif de son prénom, bougeant en elle avec une lenteur exquise, prenant son temps pour la savourer de sa bouche qui dévalait déjà sa gorge pour terminer sa course sur sa poitrine à laquelle il prêta une attention toute particulière.

A mesure que ses mouvements s'accéléraient jusqu'à devenir erratiques, des cris de plaisirs raisonnaient dans la pièce, douce musique à ses oreilles. Regulus en était à présent certain, jamais il ne pourrait se lasser de cette femme. Elle avait tout d'une drogue, obnubilant ses pensées et commandant son corps. Elle était la plus douce des drogues. Une déesse étendue sous lui dont les cheveux parsemaient l'oreiller en lui offrant une couronne. Son corps voluptueux dont la peau était pareille à de la soie sous son touché était son sanctuaire sur terre. Il le connaissait dans ses moindres détails mais ne se lassait jamais de le redécouvrir avec dévotion. Tout son être appelait tantôt à la douceur, tantôt à la passion.

Quand elle criait, sa voix était une mélodie pour lui. Dans un dernier élan de passion, son nom échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il en reprenait possession comme s'il s'était agit d'un besoin vital. Il s'immobilisa, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine qui s'élevait au rythme effréné de sa respiration, leur deux corps toujours unis de la plus intime des manières.

Redescendant lentement de ce nuage où il l'avait envoyée, elle caressait ses cheveux avec tendresse alors qu'il passait ses bras autour d'elle en une étreinte possessive dont elle n'avait aucune envie de se défaire. Elle serait bien restée ainsi pendant des heures, mais c'était impossible. Dans quelques heures, elle devrait retourner à ses études et ses cours, tout comme lui. Elle rechignait cependant à quitter ce cocon dans lequel il l'avait enfermée, repoussant l'échéance le plus longtemps possible.

Toutefois, le temps était capricieux et aucun d'eux ne pouvait lui commander de s'arrêter. Regulus se glissa à côté d'elle. Il se redressa paresseusement sur un coude, utilisant sa main comme support pour sa tête alors qu'il la regardait.

Heather ne savait comment réagir quand il la regardait ainsi, sans déboiser un mot. La gêne s'installant, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui venait d'apparaître dans le fond de la salle. Regulus soupira et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, roulant sur son dos. Comment se faisait-il que dès qu'il pensait se rapprocher d'elle, elle semblait fuir ? De quoi avait-elle peur ? Était-ce si difficile de donner une chance à leur histoire ? Était-ce si dur pour elle de l'aimer ?

\- Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière… soupira-t-il avant de se lever et de se rhabiller.

Il quitta ensuite la salle sur demande et retourna dans son dortoir pour prendre une douche froide et se remettre les idées en place. Plus le temps passait, plus il désespérait. Il en était venu à l'aimer malgré tous ses efforts pour garder une certaine distance sur le plan émotionnel. Pourtant, plus il luttait, plus il semblait tomber pour elle. C'était frustrant de voir qu'il était bien le seul.

* * *

Bien trop rapidement, les ASPICs arrivèrent avec leur lot de stress et de frustration. Heather n'avait plus de temps à consacrer à autre chose que ses révisions. Révisions auxquelles ses amis Gryffondors prenaient part le plus souvent. Il arrivait cependant que, parfois, elle aille étudier avec Severus sans se soucier des Serpentards qui l'accompagnaient.

Avec son ascendance rendue publique, beaucoup de Serpentards avaient changé leur comportement, ce qui avait quelque chose d'angoissant pour Heather qui était si habituée à leur comportement hautain et haineux. A son grand désarroi, certains avaient essayé de l'approcher et de flirter, la considérant maintenant une proie alléchante.

A plusieurs reprises, elle avait dû les repousser à grand renfort de phrases acerbes mais ils ne semblaient pas se décourager pour autant. Severus, dans ces moments, lui lançaient des regards compatissants, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'aider. Quand leurs comportements devenaient de par trop oppressants, Heather allait se réfugier auprès des Maraudeurs qui se faisaient alors une joie de repousser ces prétendants récalcitrants à grand renfort de mauvaises blagues.

\- Et ça va durer comme ça jusqu'à ce que tu sois fiancée ? demanda Lily alors que Heather venait de se réfugier avec elle dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque.

\- Malheureusement… marmonna-t-elle. Au moins Rosier n'essaye plus rien, c'est déjà ça… grommela-t-elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend Regulus ? s'enquit Lily, un peu contrariée.

\- Le bon moment, sans doute…

Mais y avait-il seulement de bon moment pour faire une demande en mariage alors que ce dernier était forcé sur eux ? Nul doute que, si Regulus n'y avait pas été forcé par les événements, il n'aurait sans doute jamais songé à faire sa demande… et encore moins à rendre leur relation publique…

\- Tu sais… malgré les événements qui vous ont poussés l'un vers l'autre… je pense qu'il t'aime sincèrement, tenta de la conforter Lily.

\- Je ne pense pas… Nous sommes amis, je dirais. Mais de là à y voir plus d'affinité…

Lily referma son livre brusquement et força Heather à la regarder. Heather avait été celle qui l'avait aidée à ouvrir les yeux sur James. Il serait bien embêtant qu'elle n'arrive pas à lui rendre la pareille quand c'était au tour de son amie de douter.

\- Crois-moi, Heather, il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas ! dit-elle avec force. La façon dont il te regarde, dont il interagit avec toi… Alors oui, il s'est comporté comme un idiot au début, mais c'est du passé. Alors maintenant ouvre les yeux et essaye d'être honnête avec toi-même. Tu l'aimes… n'est-ce pas ?

Le bouleversement qu'elle ressentait à cette instant, Lily pouvait clairement le voir dans ses yeux. A voir son amie à ce point perdue et en proie au doute, Lily se sentit fort attristée. Ces deux-là n'avaient certes pas commencé sur les meilleures bases, mais là encore, James et elle non plus. Ça avait pris du temps, beaucoup de temps avant que les choses ne deviennent ce qu'elles étaient entre eux… et ce grâce à Heather.

\- Je ne sais pas… Ce lien me trouble… puis-je affirmer que je l'aime en sachant que ni lui ni moi n'avons eu le choix ? J'ai l'impression que tout n'est qu'artifice…

\- Pour autant… ne te ferme pas à tes sentiments. Même si, comme tu le dis, vous y avez été forcés… pourquoi te priver d'être amoureuse ? Ne crois-tu pas que ça rendrait les choses plus simples ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Je sais que ça n'a aucun sens… Je suis stupide, soupira-t-elle.

\- Toi et moi savons que tu es loin d'être stupide. Anxieuse et peu confiante, peut-être, la rassura Lily en lui caressant les cheveux. Aller, tout va s'arranger, il faut être positive.

Heather se força à lui sourire avant d'ouvrir son livre sur l'étude des runes pour préparer son prochain passage aux ASPICs. Si Lily remarqua le manque de sincérité dans ce sourire, elle ne releva pas, consciente que son amie ne pouvait pas faire mieux à cet instant. Il allait falloir qu'elle donne un petit coup de pouce au destin… sans qu'Heather ne s'en rende compte. Après tout, Heather avait bien parlé à James, n'est-ce pas, pour que ce nigaud arrête de se comporter en imbécile et se montre sincère.

* * *

Regulus venait de finir une dissertation sur les propriétés de certains ingrédients en potion et avait la nuque endolorie d'être resté penché sur son parchemin pendant tout ce temps. Il se redressa et s'étira, bougeant sa tête de manière à détendre ses muscles douloureux. Il se faisait tard et la bibliothèque se vidait rapidement à mesure que l'heure du repas du soir approchait.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand une personne vint s'asseoir à sa table. Il ne s'était certes pas attendu à voir Lily Evans venir le trouver. Il jeta un coup d'œil alentour pour s'assurer que personne ne les remarquerait. C'était une initiative assez risquée de la part de la Gryffondor.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on est les derniers dans la bibliothèque, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Que me vaut ta compagnie, Evans ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

Lily ne pouvait certes pas lui en tenir rigueur. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé et la seule fois où ils avaient été dans la même pièce, c'était quand Heather et lui leur avait révélé les tenants et aboutissants de leur relation. De plus, ses antécédents avec les Maraudeurs n'allaient pas forcément l'inciter à lui faire confiance. Certes, apparemment il s'était à peu près réconcilié avec Sirius, même si rien ne transparaissait devant autrui.

\- Je voulais te parler de Heather, souffla-t-elle.

Regulus se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise en croisant les bras, détendant devant lui ses longues jambes. Il fixa son interlocutrice sans dire un mot, attendant qu'elle lui explique ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

\- Elle ne sait pas que je suis venue te parler, précisa-t-elle.

Regulus haussa un sourcil. Il avait deviné ce détail. Généralement, quand Heather avait quelque chose à dire, elle venait le lui dire elle-même. Elle n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un pour transmettre le message. Il était curieux de savoir de quoi elle voulait lui parler dans le dos de son amie.

\- Et tu me dis ça parce que… ? dit-il finalement.

\- J'aimerai que tu me répondes franchement… Je m'inquiète pour elle, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Qui ne s'inquiétait pas pour Heather ? pensa-t-il en se passant une main derrière la nuque pour se masser légèrement. Ça n'expliquait toutefois pas ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Il trouvait agaçante cette manie qu'avaient les gens de tourner autour du pot au lieu d'aller droit au but. Allait-elle lui faire perdre son temps encore longtemps ? Il avait encore une montagne de travail à achever avant d'aller manger.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Cette question le cloua sur place. Finalement il préférait quand elle tournait autour du pot. Il évita son regard, pas certain qu'il réussisse à maintenir une expression impassible. Dés que ça touchait à Heather, il perdait tous ses moyens… surtout quand il s'agissait de ses sentiments pour elle. Il n'aimait pas analyser ce qu'il ressentait. C'était généralement douloureux pour lui quand il comprenait qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, mais que la réciproque n'était pas vraie.

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? demanda-t-il enfin en essayant de garder une voix neutre.

\- Parce que si tu l'aimes, tu devrais le lui dire franchement, répondit-elle immédiatement.

Il eut un rire sans joie. Quelle idée saugrenue que d'épancher son cœur pour se le voir renvoyé en pleine figure. Il était certes amoureux, mais pas stupide. S'il se prenait un revers après avoir avoué ce qu'il ressentait, il n'aurait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même.

\- Et de quel droit viens-tu me dire ça ? demanda-t-il avec froideur. Tu ne sais rien de nous, de ce que notre condition… Je ne pourrais pas faire ce que tu attends de moi. Et puis de toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien à part nous blesser, soupira-t-il finalement.

\- Parce que tu penses que votre… condition… ternirais ta déclaration ? renvoya-t-elle.

Il la regarda, la surprise clairement présente sur ses traits. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle mettrait le doigt sur le problème aussi rapidement. Il devint soudainement suspicieux. Si elle avait pu comprendre aussi facilement, c'est que Heather lui en avait parlé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demanda-t-il en se penchant soudainement vers elle comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne lui mentirait pas.

\- Elle craint que, à cause de votre condition, ses sentiments soient une illusion, déclara-t-elle après avoir pesé le pour et le contre.

Regulus se redressa en fronçant les sourcils. Si elle craignait que ses sentiments soient illusoires, c'est qu'elle en avait. Il sentit comme un élan d'espoir grandir et réchauffer son cœur. Il se força cependant à le contenir. Rien n'était certain et, s'il ne voulait pas souffrir, mieux valait ne pas trop espérer.

\- J'ignorais qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour moi, murmura-t-il. Il a fallu tellement de temps pour qu'elle cesse de me haïr…

\- Le problème c'est que… tant que tu ne seras pas honnête avec elle sur ce que tu ressens, elle refusera de croire ce qu'elle ressent elle-même. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Alors tu espères que je mette mon cœur à nue au risque de me prendre une veste ? Je ne suis pas sûr que l'idée me tente, dit-il en croisant de nouveau les bras.

\- Tu ne te prendras pas une veste ! soupira-t-elle d'irritation. Elle t'aime. Prouve-lui seulement que c'est réel et non une illusion. Tu as sûrement un moyen de lui prouver que tu es sincère…

Regulus posa un regard pensif sur elle d'où perçait un regain d'espoir. A vrai dire, il avait peut-être juste ce qu'il fallait pour ça. Restait à savoir comment procéder pour qu'elle ne lui arrache pas la tête. Il ne remarqua pas Lily se lever et partir, perdu comme il était dans ses réflexions en jouant du bout des doigts avec le ruban dans sa poche. C'était un risque à prendre, mais il était possible que le jeu en vaille la chandelle. La question était : Aurait-il le courage de procéder ? Pour le moment, il ne savait pas.

* * *

 _ **Fin du Trente-Troisième Chapitre**_


	34. Chapitre 34 - Promesse sur un Ruban Vert

**Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, je poste un nouveau chapitre. Et c'est sûrement le dernier avant un petit moment car le concours est dans quelques jours et les exams de fin d'année vont arriver très vite, alors ça veut dire moins de temps pour écrire et rêvasser. Donc celui-là, savourez-le bien, d'accord ? xD**

 **JustineBergerac :** **Salut ! Et oui, j'aime donner une dimension parfois inattendue à certains personnages. Regulus, pour moi, s'est créé une carapace derrière laquelle il se réfugie, mais dans le fond, je l'imagine assez sensible, peut-être même plus que Heather, d'une certaine manière. Il est aussi plus fragile et indécis par moment étant donné que lui n'a que Heather et personne d'autre sur qui compter, alors qu'elle dispose d'amis qui lui sont assez proches et dévoués. Et oui, je pense qu'il est très courageux. Une nouvelle dimension à leur relation, dis-tu ? Sûrement. Il te faudra lire pour en avoir le coeur net ;)**

 **A bientôt :D**

 **Angico :** **Coucou ! Ah, la réponse à ta question se trouve sûrement dans ce chapitre ! Profite bien ;)**

 **A bientôt :)  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34**

 _Promesse sur un Ruban Vert_

* * *

Le restant de l'année se passa avec une vitesse ahurissante. Entre révisions, et groupe d'entraînement organisé avec ses amis pour les aider à se perfectionner, Heather n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle soupira d'aise en se laissant aller contre le tronc de l'arbre près du lac qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement comme espace de détente.

Lily était aller se promener avec James, une dernière ballade en amoureux à Poudlard pour leur dernier jour en tant qu'élèves. Lucinda était allée avec Sirius, Remus et Peter faire quelques courses à Pré-aux-lards pour la soirée qu'ils prévoyaient dans la salle commune. Ils avaient pris un de ces passages secrets ainsi que la carte des Maraudeurs pour ne pas se faire pincer.

Heather avait eu une discussion avec Remus dans la salle sur demande au sujet de Peter et lui avait révélé tout ce qu'elle avait remarqué ainsi que les fréquentations qu'il avait eues durant cette année. Remus avait dû avouer que tout ceci était inquiétant. Pourtant Peter avait semblé retrouver un comportement normal et même amical dernièrement. Elle restait suspicieuse tout comme Remus, et elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce revirement. Avait-il ouvert les yeux sur ses mauvaises fréquentations et décidé que c'était une erreur ? Elle avait du mal à le croire. Toutefois, ils en avaient convenu que ça n'avait été qu'une mauvaise passe, mais elle garderait ses distances tout de même.

Toujours est-il qu'elle se retrouvait seule, savourant la tranquillité et la nature qui l'entourait. Elle ne ressentait pas ce besoin qu'avaient ses amis de fêter leur dernier jour à Poudlard, puisqu'elle n'en avait pas fini ici. Leurs études ici étaient terminées. Elle-même retournerait à Poudlard, mais cette fois en tant qu'apprenti seulement. Plus de révisions intensives ni de devoirs à rendre. A la place, des copies à corriger et des classes à gérer.

Ça allait quand même lui faire drôle, de revenir à Poudlard en tant qu'assistante pour McGonagall, et sans ses amis avec qui elle avait passé toutes ses années. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre vraiment. McGonagall lui avait dit que, en tant que son apprentie et diplômée, elle ne serait plus logée dans la tour Gryffondor mais aurait des quartiers qui lui seraient réservés. Bien entendu, elle s'en était doutée, mais savoir qu'elle ne reviendrait plus dans ce dortoir qui avait été le sien pendant des années… ça la rendait nostalgique.

* * *

La fête dans la salle commune des Gryffondors lors de leur dernier soir à Poudlard pouvait être qualifiée comme mémorable. Même McGonagall avait fermé les yeux sur quelques incartades pour l'occasion. Dans le fond, elle comprenait ce que c'était que d'être jeune. Elle était elle aussi passée par là. Bien entendu, seules les septièmes années étaient réunies dans la salle commune, les plus jeune étant allés se coucher, trop craintif de voir McGonagall les punir comme elle en avait fait la menace en passant par-là. Après tout, eux ne passaient pas leur dernière soirée à Poudlard.

\- A cette année qui se termine et marque la fin de notre aventure à Poudlard en tant qu'élève, annonça James en levant son verre.

\- Et à notre amitié qui perdurera au-delà de nos études, renchérit Lucinda.

Ils trinquèrent à ça. La joie était présente, mais une certaine mélancolie venait entachée la soirée. Ils laissaient derrières eux de belles années d'insouciance et allaient à présent devoir faire face à un monde bien dangereux. Heather ne doutait pas que ses amis se joindraient à l'ordre naissant que Dumbledore dirigeait pour contrer la menace qu'était Tom Jedusor, ou plutôt comme il se faisait appeler maintenant « Lord Voldemort ». Elle ignorait si Dumbledore accepterait son adhésion si elle demandait à les rejoindre. Sûrement refuserait-il en espérant la protéger…

\- Tu sembles bien triste ce soir, lui dit Sirius en se laissant tomber à côté d'elle tandis que les autres entretenaient une discussion fort animée.

\- Nos jours heureux sont terminés, soupira-t-elle. Finie l'insouciance…

\- Ne pense pas comme ça, l'enjoignit-il. C'est le début de notre vie adulte ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. Liberté, amour… mariage… soupira-t-il à présent moins joyeux.

\- Qui est triste maintenant ? le taquina-t-elle. Tu trouveras sans doute une belle sorcière talentueuse… qui est peut-être déjà sous ton nez, fit-elle sibylline.

Sirius la regarda sans comprendre. Puis, voyant qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas plus d'explication, il médita ses paroles en fronçant les sourcils. C'est à ce moment que Lucinda vint chercher Heather pour l'entraîner avec elle vers Lily pour une discussion entre filles. Sirius les suivit du regard et croisa un instant celui d'Heather. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit et Heather lui sourit en hochant la tête avant de suivre Lucinda et Lily dans leur dortoir.

Sirius demeura immobile, peinant à accepter cette nouvelle information. Heather voulait le pousser vers Lucinda. Il avait remarqué qu'elle s'intéressait à lui, mais il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à la sœur d'un de ses amis. Lucinda avait beaucoup de qualités et était adorable… mais elle n'était pas pour lui. Il aurait aimé que ce fut différent, mais les faits étaient là. Elle ne l'attirait pas.

\- Tu viens Patmol ? s'enquit James, près de l'escalier. On a encore nos bagages à faire, lui rappela-t-il finalement.

\- J'arrive, répondit-il en se levant.

Sirius jeta un dernier regard à la salle commune. C'était la dernière fois qu'il passait du temps ici. Il se rappelait encore de ces moments, gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire, avec une Heather le nez dans ses bouquins de métamorphose et lui renvoyant pique pour pique lorsqu'il décidait de l'enquiquiner. Ce bon temps-là était fini. Elle se marierait, aurait sûrement des enfants… mais qui ne seront jamais les siens. Il devrait se satisfaire de n'être que leur oncle. Sur ces pensées déprimantes, il rejoignit ses amis pour préparer leur départ.

* * *

Le train commençait à partir. Beaucoup des élèves ayant reçu leurs diplômes, se sentaient tristes à l'idée de ne plus revoir ce magnifique château et son gigantesque parc. Heather n'était pas de ceux-là. Mais la nostalgie demeurait quand même présente. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à croire qu'elle n'était plus une élève.

A côté d'elle, Lucinda parlait avec plein d'excitation au sujet de ses plans pour fêter le début des vacances. Rien de surprenant là-dedans. Lucinda aimait faire la fête et profiter de la vie. Un exemple que peut-être tous auraient dû suivre dans ces temps sombres.

Remus, lui, regardait sa sœur avec un sourire indulgent aux lèvres, l'écoutant préparer son emploi du temps alors qu'elle essayait de les convaincre, lui, Sirius, Peter, James, Lily et Heather de venir avec elle. Remus, comme toujours, préféra refuser, il allait devoir s'efforcer de trouver du travail, ce qui serait une tâche impossible pour un homme souffrant de lycanthropie. Heather en était chagrinée. Il aurait bien eu besoin de se changer les idées et d'accepter d'aller s'amuser un peu.

James, Sirius, Peter et Lily étaient partants. Faire la fête et profiter des premiers jours de vacances pour se détendre avant de commencer leurs carrières semblaient une très bonne idée. Lucinda commencerait très bientôt en tant qu'apprentie Médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste, fidèle à ses plans. Lily, elle, ne savait pas trop encore vers quelle carrière se tourner alors que celle de James et Sirius était déjà toute trouvée : Aurors. Quant à Peter, son niveau malheureusement assez médiocre ne lui ouvrait pas beaucoup de portes.

Heather continuait à surveiller le garçon avec une certaine méfiance, bien qu'elle ne le montre pas. Peter lui-même ne semblait pas le remarquer et semblait être redevenu très amical avec elle. La situation la perturbait un peu, elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait y croire. Toutefois, elle avait jugé préférable de jouer le jeu. C'était là où l'entraînement de Regulus lui était bénéfique : ne rien laisser paraître de ses pensées sur son visage ni dans son regard, c'était aussi ça, l'occlumancie.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir chez moi ? s'enquit James à l'intention de Sirius une fois le silence revenu dans le compartiment.

\- Non, il est temps que je prenne mon envol moi aussi, sourit-il. Mon oncle Alphard a décidé de me soutenir financièrement et m'a nommé comme héritier de ses possessions, souffla-t-il. C'est bien le seul Black de respectable, ricana-t-il.

Son regard croisa celui de Heather et elle comprit ce qu'il n'avait pas dit. Elle lui sourit sans rien ajouter. Oui, Regulus était respectable lui aussi. Mais avec Peter présent, il ne pouvait pas en dire trop. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils n'avaient pas voulu mettre Peter dans la confidence, mais Regulus l'avait décidé ainsi. A moins que ce soit le choix de Heather ? Il n'en savait rien, mais le fait était là, l'un des deux ne lui faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour lui faire part de leur secret.

\- J'ai mis la main sur une maison qui m'ira très bien, conclut-il.

\- C'est Papa et Maman qui vont être tristes, soupira James.

\- Je ne suis pas sans revenir vous voir, tenta de le rassurer Sirius. Et puis… avec Lily présente, je serais plus une nuisance qu'autre chose, le taquina-t-il.

James comme Lily rougirent de plus bel. Lily avait décidé de passer une partie des vacances chez James et, d'après ce qu'elle avait dit à Heather, les Potter avaient prévu d'inviter les Evans pour un dîner. A ce train-là, Lily serait fiancée bien avant elle, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire : la menace de Lucinda lui foutait toujours les jetons.

Quant à elle, elle ne savait pas si elle serait suffisamment libre de ses mouvements pour voir ses amis durant l'été. Elle avait beau être majeur, elle n'en était pas moins prisonnière d'une certaine manière. Qui sait ce qu'il lui ferait si elle venait à lui désobéir ou le décevoir… Si Walburga et Orion Black avaient pu utiliser le Doloris sur Sirius, ça ne présageait rien de bon pour elle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, lui souffla Sirius tout bas, profitant de sa proximité avec elle. Il va sans doute faire sa demande cet été et tu n'auras plus rien à craindre.

Heather était surprise de la perspicacité de Sirius. Mais là encore, Sirius ne montrait généralement qu'une facette de sa personnalité, celle du don juan enjôleur à souhait et immature au possible. Mais il était aussi intelligent et très observateur. Nul doute qu'il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir ce qui la tracassait.

\- Puisses-tu avoir raison… répondit-elle seulement avant que son regard ne se perde dans le paysage qui défilait à la fenêtre.

* * *

Sur le quai, Heather se sentit étrangement seule. Elle ne savait pas si Selwyn viendrait la chercher lui-même ou s'il enverrait Hadie. Elle se demanda même si elle ne serait pas mieux de transplaner directement devant le manoir. Toutefois, elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant quand Regulus arriva à côté d'elle.

\- Viens avec moi, souffla-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle jeta un regard à ses bagages quand, sur la demande de Regulus, Kreatur, son elfe de maison, apparut. Après lui avoir demandé d'amener les bagages de Heather au Manoir Selwyn, l'elfe disparu avec les dits bagages dans un pop sonore.

\- Où allons-nous ? s'enquit-elle en posant sa main dans la sienne.

Regulus lui sourit simplement sans répondre avant de transplaner avec elle. Elle fut surprise sur le coup, mais il était vrai que Regulus avait eu l'âge pour apprendre à transplaner vers la fin d'année. L'instant d'après, ils étaient sur une plage de Brighton. Elle avait vécu dans cette ville avec ses parents moldus. Elle se demanda si Regulus le savait où si ce n'était qu'une coïncidence.

Elle se rappelait encore des balades à cheval sur cette même plage, le vent marin se prenant dans ses cheveux. Certes à ce moment, elle ne montait qu'un poney tiré par son père moldu, mais ça restait un moment qu'elle ne pouvait chasser de sa mémoire. Regulus l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'à un endroit où ils s'assirent dans le sable chauffé par le soleil d'été. Ce même soleil qui commençait à se coucher à l'horizon, amenant un magnifique reflet sur les vagues scintillantes.

\- C'est ici que je viens quand j'ai besoin de m'éclaircir l'esprit, souffla-t-il les yeux se perdant à l'horizon. C'est sur cette plage que Sirius et moi jouions enfants. Nos parents nous y amenaient chaque été.

\- J'ai vécu ici avec mes parents moldus, répondit-elle. Ils avaient un ranch non loin d'ici et l'on venait se balader à cheval sur la plage.

Regulus la regarda avec surprise. Il n'avait jamais su où elle avait vécu chez les moldus. En vérité, il ne savait rien du passé de Heather. Cet endroit semblait avoir beaucoup de souvenirs pour elle comme pour lui. C'était un point commun qu'ils se découvraient.

\- On s'est peut-être croisé sur cette plage, qui sait, sourit-il.

\- A moins que tu sois l'un des deux garçons qui faisaient un château de sable… Ne me dis pas que c'était toi, dit-elle en voyant le regard choqué qu'il lui lançait.

\- Sirius aimait faire des châteaux de sable, mais le plus souvent ça se finissait par moi enterré dans le sable, répondit-il avec sérieux.

Heather était à la fois choquée et amusée par cette nouvelle information. Puis, elle finit par éclater de rire alors que Regulus prenait un air gêné. Elle les avait bel et bien vus sur cette plage. Mais chaque fois qu'elle les avait pointés du doigt, ni son père ni sa mère ne les avaient vu et ils avaient fini par croire qu'elle s'inventait des amis imaginaires. Avec le recul, elle comprenait. Ils étaient sur une partie de la plage que les moldus ne pouvaient pas voir.

\- Je vous voyais, mais mes parents pensaient que j'imaginais des amis que je n'avais pas, reprit-elle. Chaque fois que je venais sur cette plage, j'espérais jouer avec ces deux garçons qui semblaient si bien s'amuser…

\- Ce n'est pas trop tard, désolé mais il va falloir te contenter de ma seule présence, dit-il en commençant à construire un château de sable.

Heather, d'abord incrédule, sentit en elle son âme d'enfant revenir au grand galop. Elle mit la main et le cœur à l'ouvrage, quelques fois envoyant un peu de sable sur Regulus qui répliquait avec amusement. Le bruit des vagues se mêlait à leurs rires. Ce qui d'abord était censé être la construction d'un château se finit en bataille de sable, puis en poursuite, leur ouvrage totalement oublié alors que les vagues commençaient à l'emporter.

Ils terminèrent allongés dans le sable, reprenant leur souffle avec quelques éclats de rires qui persistaient. Elle était reconnaissante envers Regulus pour ces quelques moments d'insouciance. S'il avait essayé de lui remonter le moral, c'était réussi. Le plus était qu'elle savait à présent qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés… plus ou moins. Peut-être le destin c'était-il mit en marche plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Elle avait été attirée vers ces deux garçons sur cette même plage. Mais peut-être était-ce Regulus, cet aimant qui l'attirait ici.

\- La prochaine fois qu'on vient ici, on devrait faire une balade à cheval, souffla-t-elle finalement quand ils eurent repris leur souffle.

Regulus la regarda un moment, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Heather se leva et épousseta ses vêtements, tentant d'en enlever les grains de sables malicieux qui aimaient se glisser dans les endroits les plus improbables. Regulus se leva à son tour avec une toute nouvelle résolution.

\- Apodis… souffla-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise. Il était vrai que, après son ascendance révélée, tout le monde l'avait appelée Apodis en public, exceptés ses amis de Gryffondor. En privé, les gens qui la connaissaient semblaient ne plus trop savoir quel nom utiliser. Elle s'était habituée à ce nom qui lui semblait à première vue étranger et avait laissé aux autres le choix de l'utiliser ou non. La surprise ne venait pas de son utilisation de ce nom, mais plutôt du ton sur lequel il l'avait murmuré.

L'instant d'après, il prenait ses mains dans les siennes avec douceur, ses yeux prenant un air très sérieux. Ils étaient à cet instant d'un bleu métallique envoutant. Il était généralement facile de décrypter son humeur en se fiant à leurs couleurs. Cette couleur-là, indiquait qu'il était dans une humeur assez sereine. Elle aimait cette couleur.

\- Tu m'as un jour dit que jamais tu ne t'agenouillerais devant moi, dit-il. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui m'agenouille devant toi. Pas par obligation, mais parce que je le veux, continua-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole. Je sais que tu penses que tout est causé par ce lien entre nous. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je ressens. J'ai appris à te connaître, et tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur bien des choses. Cette demande, je ne la fais pas par devoir, je la fais par amour. Parce que oui, Apodis, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, de ta façon d'être, de ton esprit. J'aime tout en toi : tes défauts qui me font craquer, et tes qualités dont tu ne te doutes pas. Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer en retour. Je veux juste que tu le saches. Alors, Apodis… m'épouseras-tu ? demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui d'une Heather complètement retournée.

Avec lenteur, il sortit de sa poche une seule chose qui acheva de la convaincre. Elle avait cru qu'il l'avait détruit pour la blesser, et pourtant… c'était bien son ruban qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Ce même ruban qu'elle n'espérait plus revoir. Ce memento de sa défunte mère… Il l'avait gardé tout ce temps avec lui. Elle reposa son regard sur le visage de ce jeune homme qui venait de la vaincre. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver sa voix, trop émue pour espérer ne serait-ce que dire un mot.

\- Je sais que je t'ai provoquée et t'ai blessée en te disant l'avoir brûlé, continua-t-il en se relevant pour venir attacher le ruban dans ses cheveux. La vérité c'est que je l'ai gardé tout ce temps sans savoir pourquoi. C'est devenu un porte-bonheur qui m'a sauvé dans bien des situations et qui a protégé mon cœur et mon âme. C'est à ce point que je t'aime.

Au bout d'un moment, Heather parvint à se reprendre et prit une longue inspiration. Elle était encore trop chamboulée pour comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'était pas assez Gryffondor pour agir sans réfléchir soigneusement. Il devrait se contenter de ça pour le moment.

\- J'accepte ta demande, Regulus Black. Je ne peux toutefois pas encore te dire si je retourne tes sentiments, il faudra que tu me laisses un peu de temps, déclara-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Tu viens de chambouler tant de choses… murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-il en retour en embrassant son front. Je voulais simplement ne plus cacher ce que je ressens. Ce ruban a plus de valeur que tous les cadeaux que je pourrais t'offrir, je le sais. Toutefois, je me dois de t'offrir un autre cadeau de fiançailles pour les apparences.

Il sortit de sa poche une magnifique bague toute en longueur. Dessus se trouvaient sertis quelques diamants qui faisait étinceler le bijou dès que des rayons de lumière le frappaient. C'était une pièce remarquable qui attestait de la richesse de la famille Black, à n'en pas douter.

\- Cette bague était un cadeau de fiançailles que mon grand-père Arcturus avait offert à ma grand-mère, lui expliqua-t-il en la glissant à l'annulaire de sa main gauche avec douceur.

\- Elle est magnifique, répondit Heather dans un souffle.

Regulus ne répondit pas, admirant la bague sur le doigt de sa fiancée. Puis, il porta son regard vers l'horizon où les derniers rayons du soleil se mourraient. Heather demeura silencieuse à ses côtés, observant elle aussi ce magnifique spectacle

\- Il est temps de rentrer, murmura-t-il tout bas en passant son bras autour de sa taille pour transplaner dans la foulée.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent devant le manoir Selwyn, hors des champs de sécurité et entrèrent dans la propriété. L'insouciance sur la plage était finie, ils retournaient à la réalité. Quand ils entrèrent, Hadie apparut immédiatement pour les guider vers le salon. Heather fronça les sourcils. Selwyn avaient des invités. Regulus, lui, ne semblait pas surpris et suivit l'elfe.

Dans le salon se tenait Selwyn, en compagnie de Walburga et Orion Black. Heather se fustigea mentalement. Bien évidemment, Regulus avait dû leur faire part de son intention de lui faire sa demande plus tôt. Quand ils entrèrent dans le salon, les occupants se levèrent immédiatement pour les féliciter.

\- Une bonne chose de faite, ajouta Selwyn. Nous allons pouvoir nous pencher sur la réception pour l'annonce de leurs fiançailles.

\- Nous devrions peut-être attendre que le mariage de Lucius et Narcissa soit passé, suggéra Orion. Ils ne nous pardonneraient pas de leur voler la vedette.

Selwyn acquiesça, voyant là une certaine logique. Mieux valait ne pas faire enrager Abraxas Malfoy qui avait tant attendu le mariage de son fils unique. Il serait donc malvenu de faire un annoncement qui ferait de l'ombre aux Malfoy. Sans compter que le retour de la fille prodigue auprès de son père avait fait un sacré remue-ménage quelques mois plus tôt.

Il semblait que les adultes n'aient pas vraiment besoin d'eux pour tout planifier. Leurs avis ne semblaient pas les intéresser de toute façon. Heather se pencha discrètement vers Regulus.

\- Quand est le mariage de Narcissa ? demanda-t-elle tout bas.

\- Dans trois jours, souffla-t-il en retour. Tu devrais normalement recevoir un carton d'invitation tardif.

Heather fut surprise. Pourquoi serait-elle invitée alors qu'elle ne la connaissait que depuis peu de temps ? En y réfléchissant un instant, elle comprit la logique. Elle était la fille Selwyn, et de plus, Narcissa savait pour les intentions de son cousin envers elle. Ce n'était peut-être pas aussi surprenant que ça finalement.

\- Il serait judicieux que j'emmène Apodis avec moi pour acheter quelques toilettes dignes de ce nom pour la soirée de fiançailles, et le mariage des Malfoy, proposa Walburga.

Heather se crispa. Aller faire du shopping seule avec Walburga n'était pas vraiment une situation avec laquelle elle était confortable. Elle remarqua le sourire moqueur de Regulus suite à sa réaction et lui donna un coup de coude discret.

\- Elle n'est pas si horrible que ça une fois qu'elle accepte l'évidence, lui souffla-t-il. Je pense qu'elle pourrait même commencer à t'apprécier.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça doit me rassurer, répondit-elle tout bas.

Regulus haussa les épaules en souriant. Sa mère et Heather étaient des femmes diamétralement opposées de par leurs idées et leurs caractères. Il doutait qu'elles puissent vraiment s'entendre. Mais à défaut de s'apprécier, elles réussiraient sûrement à être cordiales. Il aimait sa mère car il connaissait des facettes qu'elle ne dévoilait pas en public. Elle pouvait certes être parfois dure à vivre, mais il était sûr que dans le fond elle l'aimait. C'était juste qu'elle ne savait pas le lui montrer.

Ils restaient passifs, écoutant leurs parents discuter des détails du mariage, de ce qu'il fallait faire, prévoir, des dates les plus favorables. Heather ne savait pas si elle aimait ça, que d'autres personnes décident pour elle de l'arrangement de son mariage. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas vraiment voix au chapitre apparemment. Elle ne pouvait que prendre sur elle.

\- Nous devrions sans doute attendre que Regulus ait quitté Poudlard avant le mariage, reprit Orion. Il n'est pas envisageable qu'un professeur en devenir de Poudlard soit mariée à un élève.

\- Apodis n'a qu'à abandonner son apprentissage, répliqua Selwyn en balayant ce problème de la main.

\- Oui, une dame respectable ne travaille pas, renchérit Walburga.

Heather se contint difficilement. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner son apprentissage. Elle avait encore tant de choses à apprendre auprès de McGonagall… Tant d'élèves qui pourraient bénéficier de son enseignement. C'était la voie qu'elle s'était choisie. Elle n'avait déjà plus de prise sur sa vie privée, et maintenant on voulait lui retirer un possible épanouissement professionnel ?! Elle allait protester quand Regulus la devança.

\- Cet apprentissage tient à cœur à Apodis, déclara-t-il. J'aimerais qu'elle puisse le continuer. Après tout, mon rôle n'est-il pas de la rendre heureuse ? La priver de ses rêves ne ferait que ternir le mariage.

Selwyn eut un grognement méprisant. Walburga secoua la tête de manière totalement désabusée tandis qu'Orion jaugeait la jeune femme des yeux. Elle avait un grand potentiel d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre. Ce serait du gâchis de ne pas se servir de ses talents au mieux de ses capacités.

\- Je pense qu'elle devrait continuer, annonça-t-il. Après tout, le seigneur noir semble intéressé par ses capacités. Les approfondir seraient sûrement un plus.

Heather se crispa légèrement mais la main de Regulus sur la sienne l'enjoignit à ne rien montrer. Lui ne croyait peut-être plus aux idéaux de sa famille, qui étaient évidemment en accord avec ceux du seigneur noir, mais ce n'était pas le cas des autres personnes présentes. Si elle montrait ne serait-ce qu'une once de réticence, ça pouvait très mal se finir.

\- On avisera plus tard, souffla-t-il tout bas à son oreille. Pour le moment il faut jouer le jeu.

L'argument irréfutable d'Orion suffit à convaincre Walburga et Selwyn. Après tout, l'un comme l'autre y voyait là la possibilité de gagner un très grand honneur. Leurs enfants tous deux au service du seigneur noir, c'était inespéré. De quoi amener reconnaissance et fierté aux noms des Selwyn et des Black.

\- Disons peut-être… l'été prochain ? proposa Orion, alors que la discussion sur les plans du mariage continuait.

\- Nous confirmerons une date dans le courant de l'année prochaine, conclut Selwyn.

La plupart des détails étant réglés, les Black prirent congé après qu'il eut été décrété que Walburga passerait prendre Heather le lendemain aux alentours de dix heures pour aller faire les boutiques. Heather avait la désagréable impression que tout lui échappait.

* * *

Comme convenu, le lendemain Walburga vint la chercher pour l'emmener faire les achats stipulés la veille. Heather avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer sa réticence. Elle n'aimait pas faire les boutiques, mais en plus les faire avec Walburga Black… Ça avait tout d'une torture. Ne sachant pas où Walburga avait décidé de l'emmener, elle laissa sa future belle-mère – Seigneur que cette pensée était cauchemardesque – transplaner avec elle.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elles se retrouvèrent à Brighton. Apparemment elles se trouvaient dans la communauté sorcière car personne ici ne tentaient de cacher sa nature. La rue principale ressemblait beaucoup, à se méprendre, au Chemin de Traverse. Toutefois, le bruit des vagues que l'on entendait en fond sonore, suffisait à les départager. Il faisait chaud, si bien qu'elle regretta très vite d'avoir mis sa cape de voyage.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la matrone qui l'accompagnait. Cette dernière ne semblait pas le moins du monde gênée par son surplus vestimentaire. Elle ne semblait même pas remarquer le changement manifeste de température. Heather comprit bien vite que ce ne serait pas une option que d'enlever sa cape. Une dame de bonne famille ne faisait pas cela. Alors elle devrait endurer la chaleur.

Elle se prit à rêver d'aller tremper ses pieds dans la mer, sur une plage sûrement pleine à craquer par ce temps radieux. Toutefois, elle était suffisamment lucide pour savoir que ce ne serait pas une option non plus. Elle pouvait bien se rebeller, mais ce n'était guère le moment d'agir ainsi. Pour le moment, elle devait endurer si elle ne voulait pas que quelque chose d'horrible ne lui arrive.

Retenant un soupir de résignation, elle suivit docilement Walburga, passant devant les étales qui embaumaient la rue des parfums de leurs produits frais. Walburga bifurqua sur la gauche et après quelques minutes, s'arrêta devant la porte d'un magasin. Quand Heather y jeta un coup d'œil, elle peina à cacher sa surprise. C'était une boutique de très haute couture, et française qui plus est.

\- Leurs produits doivent coûter une fortune, souffla-t-elle.

\- En effet, acquiesça Walburga. Il nous faudra toutefois faire avec. Je n'accepterais pas que ma future belle-fille donne une mauvaise image d'elle en portant des toilettes de mauvais goût, renifla-t-elle avec mépris.

Heather se força à ne pas réagir à cette pique que la matrone venait de lui envoyer ouvertement. Elle devait se montrer plus intelligente qu'elle. Elle repensa à la robe qu'elle avait portée lors du réveillon chez les Malfoy et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Il me semblait pourtant que ma tenue était des plus élégantes durant le réveillon, répondit-elle de manière tout à fait innocente.

Si Walburga vit clair dans son jeu, elle eut l'intelligence de ne pas répondre. A la place, elle pinça les lèvres et lui fit signe d'entrer la première. Heather ne tenta pas de résister, savoir qu'elle avait de nouveau mouché Walburga, à son propre jeu en plus, était une consolation largement suffisante.

Quand elle entra dans la boutique, elle fut submergée par son luxe. Des fauteuils qui semblaient hors de prix et très confortables se trouvaient près d'une plateforme circulaire où les clientes devaient sûrement faire ajuster les robes à leur morphologie. Un peu plus loin devaient se trouver des cabines d'essayage tout aussi luxueuse.

Walburga ne perdit pas de temps et engagea la conversation avec une dame d'un certain âge. Heather supposa qu'elle devait être la propriétaire de cet endroit. Et sûrement une couturière hors pairs. Heather entendit des voix pleines d'enthousiasme et se tourna vers la plateforme circulaire. Se tenant droite et digne à la vue de tous, se trouvait Narcissa Black. Druella Black venait de prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils en compagnie de Lady Malfoy.

Narcissa portait une magnifique robe blanche à bustier. Sûrement sa robe de mariée. Près d'elle se tenait une couturière qui semblait ajuster la robe à son modèle afin que la coupe soit parfaite pour la jeune sorcière. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle était magnifique dans cette robe. Nul doute que personne ne lui ferait ombrage lors de son mariage.

\- Apodis ! s'exclama Narcissa en la remarquant.

\- Bonjour Narcissa, sourit-elle malgré elle.

La future mariée semblait extatique. Sa joie était apparemment contagieuse car Heather se sentit tout de suite plus à l'aise, moins nerveuse de se retrouver ici, avec Walburga. Au moins aurait-elle, en quelque sorte, une alliée avec elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Narcissa semblait beaucoup l'apprécier. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Même si elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, c'était tout de même réconfortant de savoir qu'elle pouvait lui parler de femme à femme.

Druella lui offrit un sourire assez chaleureux, dont la raison apparut à Heather comme étant le fait que Narcissa l'appréciait. Quant à Lady Malfoy, elle lui fit un signe courtois de la tête que Heather lui rendit immédiatement.

Quand la couturière eut fini avec la robe, Narcissa se hâta vers elle et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers les cabines d'essayage. Sans lui donner le temps de réagir, Narcissa la fit rentrer avec elle. Heather n'était pas sûre que ce soit très… recommandable d'un point de vue comportemental. Mais elle ne fit aucune remarque.

La cabine ressemblait plus à une petite pièce, plus grande que les placards à balais de Poudlard, c'était une certitude. N'entendant aucune protestation de la part des deux matrones restées dans leurs fauteuils, Heather décida de se détendre.

\- Alors ? lui demanda Narcissa avec un sourire mutin.

\- Alors quoi ? répondit Heather, ne comprenant pas de quoi Narcissa voulait parler.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel tout en se défaisant de sa robe qu'elle plaça avec précaution dans une housse de protection avant de reporter son attention sur la brune qui ne semblait pas vouloir se confier d'elle-même.

\- Jolie bague, dit-elle alors avec un sourire entendu.

Heather regarda avec horreur ce qui l'avait trahie et se retint de cacher sa main derrière son dos. De toute façon c'était bien trop tard. Narcissa avait une très bonne vue. Restait à espérer qu'elle était la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Quand bien même, la présence de Walburga avec elle était suffisante pour vendre la mèche alors il était inutile de nier.

\- Oui, sourit-elle timidement.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, c'était la bague d'Arcturus III, ajouta-t-elle de plus en plus mutine. Le grand-père de Regulus.

Heather préféra ne pas répondre. Narcissa savait très bien qu'elle avait raison. Mais elle semblait s'amuser avec ce petit jeu de déduction à ses dépens. Heather croisa le regard de la future mariée et ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire devant ses yeux pétillants d'amusement.

\- Dois-je maintenant t'appeler ma cousine ? demanda-t-elle avec cette fois un regard empli de tendresse.

Elle tendit une main vers elle et repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le visage de celle qui avait apparemment complètement vaincu Regulus. Narcissa avait d'abord été sceptique quand elle avait entendu ces rumeurs à leur sujet. Mais après avoir rencontré Apodis, elle avait compris que Regulus était très sérieux. Après leur petite discussion, elle avait vu en elle une fille qui comme elle se retrouvait prisonnière de ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Une jeune femme à laquelle elle pourrait se confier sans crainte d'être jugée car Narcissa ne pouvait se confier à sa sœur. Bellatrix l'aimait, oui… mais parfois elle était effrayante… presque folle.

\- Rien n'est encore fait, souffla Heather, gênée.

\- Il t'a fait sa demande et tu l'as acceptée, répondit Narcissa comme si c'était du pareil au même en terminant de se rhabiller. Raconte-moi, l'enjoignit-elle finalement en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le canapé encombrant à peine la pièce.

\- En fait…

Heather ne vit pas de mal à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là. Le fait qu'il l'avait emmenée sur la plage, ici-même, qu'ils s'étaient amusés dans le sable et enfin, qu'il lui avait fait la plus romantique des demandes. Elle laissa toutefois quelques détails de côté, comme le ruban, la révélation qu'elle l'avait déjà vu, enfant, sur cette même plage…

\- Romantique, souffla Narcissa. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui. Il faut croire que tu l'as bien changé, sourit-elle finalement avant de se lever.

Heather ne releva pas sa dernière affirmation. Si seulement elle savait à quel point elle l'avait changé, elle ne la tiendrait pas en si haute estime et ne lui porterait pas autant d'affection. Elle ne devait pas oublier que, même si elle pouvait se montrer amicale avec elle, Narcissa ne reniait pas les idéaux de sa famille. L'oublier, c'était signer son arrêt de mort et celui de Regulus par la même occasion.

\- J'imagine que tu es venue chercher quelques robes, sourit finalement Narcissa alors qu'elles quittaient la cabine d'essayage.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs Walburga risque de ne pas apprécier que je me sois éclipsée ainsi, soupira-t-elle.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Walburga semblait bien irritée quand elle ressurgit de la cabine d'essayage avec Narcissa. Ses lèvres étaient de nouveau pincées et son nez plissé, donnant l'impression qu'elle avait une désagréable odeur sous son nez. Elle avait sûrement dû passer les dernières minutes à discuter avec les deux autres matriarches qui avaient sûrement dû comprendre ce qui les amenait ici toutes les deux. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre à vrai dire.

* * *

 _ **Fin du Trente-Quatrième Chapitre**_


	35. Chapitre 35 - Un prétendant persistant

**Hey tout le monde ! Maintenant que les épreuves écrites sont passées et que j'ai un peu de temps pour souffler, j'ai pu reprendre l'écriture. Et bon sang que ça me manquait ! Avoir des tonnes d'idées et ne pas pouvoir les mettre en forme, c'était horrible. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je reviens vers vous avec ce nouveau chapitre flambant neuf qui, je l'espère, ne vous décevra pas.**

 **Mais tout d'abord, voici les réponses aux commentaires:**

 **Tel quel :** Salut ! Tout d'abord, laisse-moi te dire que ton commentaire a bien failli me faire pleurer de bonheur. Je te remercie pour toutes tes éloges sur la qualité de mon travail, même si je ne pense pas les mériter autant. Toutefois, ça me va droit au coeur, merci. Le fait que tu ais lu cette histoire d'une traite est en soi le meilleur compliment que tu pouvais me faire. Cela signifie que l'histoire est prenante et agréable à lire.

Pour ce qui est du choix entre la fin canon et une autre alternative de mon cru, je ne dirais rien pour le moment, mais quelque soit la fin choisie, il y aura de toute façon une autre version dans un chapitre bonus dans l'espoir de contenter tout le monde. Comme ça chacun choisi la fin qu'il préfère. Comme dans les visual novel que j'affectionne particulièrement (j'avoue, je joue à ces jeux là ^^).

Je vois que tu es comme moi. Généralement je rechigne à commencer une histoire qui n'est pas déjà finie, car le plus souvent, l'attente pour les nouveaux chapitres me tue ! lol

A très bientôt, merci encore pour ton commentaire. Au plaisir de te lire à nouveau !

Ciao !

 **Angico :** ...Ravie que tu ais trouvé ce passage magnifique. Je me suis dit qu'il était temps pour un peu de romantisme sans trop virer au gnan gnan guimauve et tout le tralala (j'avoue, je déteste ce genre de romance).

Pour ce qui est de tes espérances, je dirai qu'une partie en sera réalisé dans ce chapitre !

Merci encore et à très bientôt ! ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 35**

 _Un prétendant persistant_

* * *

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que quand les Malfoy organisaient un événement, ils ne le faisaient pas à moitié, encore moins quand il s'agissait du mariage de leur unique fils. Il avait fière allure dans ses robes de sorciers faites sur mesure pour l'occasion. Ses cheveux que beaucoup de femmes lui auraient envié, étaient attachés en catogan sur sa nuque.

Quant à Narcissa, aucune femme, fusse-t-elle vélane ou non, n'aurait pu se comparer à elle en ce jour radieux. Ses longs cheveux blond platine formaient une couronne autour de sa tête dans laquelle étaient incrustés des pierres précieuses et quelques fleurs de saison. Sa robe de mariée était somptueuse, munie d'un bustier en dentelles et dont le jupon était évasé et semblait virevolter autour de ses jambes à chaque pas. Une traîne flottait derrière elle, le tout d'un blanc le plus pur.

Heather pensa que c'était assez ironique si l'on prenait en compte qu'elle venait d'unir sa vie à celle d'un Mangemort, mais elle ne se serait pas permise de dire tout haut cette remarque. A la voir aussi resplendissante, la Narcissa, Heather n'avait vraiment aucune envie de venir gâcher son plaisir, qu'elle appréciât son nouvel époux ou non.

La réception après leur union était tout aussi somptueuse, prenant place dans le grand jardin du Manoir des Malfoy. Pour l'occasion, l'endroit avait été aménagé pour permettre aux invités de danser sur un planché de bois sûrement éphémère et une douce musique résonnait en fond sonore.

Des tables se trouvaient deci-delà pour permettre aux convives qui ne souhaitaient pas danser, de s'installer entre eux et de grignoter un morceau. C'était évidemment le cas des invités les plus âgés qui n'avaient pour le moment dansé qu'une seule danse pour rejoindre le couple d'honneur sur la piste à leur première danse.

Heather sirotait lentement le champagne servit pour l'occasion tout en admirant les alentours. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était un cadre exquis, parfait pour une fête de mariage inoubliable. Elle se prit un instant à rêver d'un tel cadre féérique pour son propre grand jour. Mais peut-être était-ce trop espérer.

Elle aperçut Regulus danser avec sa cousine une valse assez douce alors que Lucius allait chercher un verre de champagne qu'il entreprit de savourer en compagnie de ses amis. Heather se sentait pour le coup un peu exclue, seule dans son coin. Ce fut Severus qui vint la sortir de son ennui en venant l'inviter pour une danse.

\- Tu n'as pas peur pour tes pieds, le taquina-t-elle en posant sa flûte pour le suivre parmi les danseurs.

\- Tu peux me marcher sur les pieds quand bon te semble, répondit-il le plus solennellement du monde, bien que ses yeux trahissent son amusement.

Toutefois, malgré ses dires, Heather ne frôla même pas les orteils de son cavalier et s'appliqua sur ses mouvements pour ne pas s'embarrasser en public. Elle savait que Severus, n'étant pas un sang-pur, était ici grâce au bon vouloir du seigneur noir qui avait décidé de financer ses travaux.

Mais, dans le fond, la pureté de son sang faisait défaut et ne provoquait donc pas l'unanimité des convives. Exceptés peut-être Lucius Malfoy et Regulus. Apparemment, le premier s'était pris d'affection pour Severus durant ses années à Poudlard, bien qu'ils ne se soient côtoyés là-bas qu'un an ou deux. Narcissa l'avait de ce fait accepté à bras ouverts.

\- Je voulais te féliciter, souffla-t-il tout en la guidant dans la valse. Je suis heureux pour toi et je pense que l'imbécile que tu as choisi te rendra heureuse malgré tout.

\- Tu ne voyais pas cette relation d'un très bon œil au début, souffla-t-elle en posant sa joue contre son épaule.

\- Je ne le pensais pas sincère, se justifia-t-il. Mais la façon dont il te couve du regard… je ne doute plus.

\- Merci Severus, murmura-t-elle avec émotion. Ta bénédiction me touche plus que tu ne le penses.

Il hocha la tête, un peu mal-à-l'aise suite à tout ce regain d'émotions et décida de ne plus parler pour le restant de la danse. Quand cette dernière pris fin, chacun retourna à ses discussions. Heather alla reprendre sa flûte pour siroter de nouveau son champagne, bien vite rejointe par Narcissa dont les joues étaient rosies par l'ivresse et la danse.

\- Ce qu'il fait chaud ! fit-elle en s'éventant de la main avant d'attraper une coupe de champagne.

\- L'alcool et le soleil d'été, répondit tout simplement Heather. Fais attention à ne pas attraper une insolation, ajouta-t-elle avec inquiétude. Ce serait vraiment dommage le jour de ton mariage.

\- Je vais faire attention, rit-elle avant de passer son bras sous celui de la jeune fille et de l'entraîner à l'ombre d'un vieux chêne où elles s'assirent sans trop de cérémonies.

Assises toutes les deux, elles en profitèrent pour libérer leurs pieds de leurs escarpins afin de les reposer sur l'herbe qui leur sembla étonnamment douce après des heures à se meurtrirent dans leurs talons. Heather nota un instant le regard furibond de Bellatrix sur elle avant que cette dernière ne détourne les yeux et ne l'ignore tout bonnement.

\- Je crois que ta sœur me déteste, dit-elle l'air de rien à sa compagne.

\- Bellatrix n'aime personne à part le maître, répondit nonchalamment la blonde en étirant ses jambes. Si elle pouvait l'épouser, elle le ferait.

\- Ne parle pas de malheur, frissonna Heather en imaginant déjà la progéniture de ces deux fou-furieux.

Narcissa eut un petit éclat de rire avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer d'aise. Ainsi à l'abri du soleil qui battait son plein, elles avaient un peu de fraîcheur et un tranquillité toute relative entrecoupée parfois des éclats de rire des autres convives et de musique.

\- Heureusement qu'elle ne souhaite pas avoir d'enfants, ils seraient fort mal lotis, murmura Narcissa en fermant les yeux pour les reposer de toute cette luminosité.

\- Et qu'en pense Lestrange ? s'enquit Heather en arrachant un brin d'herbe pour le faire tourner entre ses doigts.

\- Rodolphus ? s'enquit Narcissa en lançant un bref regard vers l'homme en question.

Rodolphus n'avait rien de charmant, contrairement à son frère cadet qui, s'il n'était pas aussi insupportable avec son comportement de tombeur et ses idéaux, auraient très bien pu charmer Heather, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Elle ne niait pas qu'il était bien fait, mais comparé à Regulus, il était bien fade. Elle donna un coup de coude faussement réprobateur à une Narcissa qui lui lançait un sourire goguenard, comprenant sans doute le fond de ses pensées.

Non, Rodolphus n'avait rien d'attirant, du moins était-ce l'opinion de Heather. Opinion sûrement partagée par Narcissa si le regard de dégoût qu'elle lançait à l'homme en question était une quelconque indication.

\- Pas grand-chose, à vrai dire. Il a épousé Bella par obligation, tout comme elle. J'ai bien peur que le devoir de poursuivre la lignée incombe à son cadet… D'ailleurs Rabastan te trouve très à son goût, la taquina-t-elle en ouvrant un œil.

\- J'espère qu'il aime les déceptions dans ce cas, rétorqua Heather pour qui l'idée était tout bonnement scandaleuse.

Comme s'il avait su qu'elles parlaient de lui, Rabastan décocha un sourire charmeur dans leur direction. Heather renifla d'une manière très peu saillante avant de détourner immédiatement la tête. Si beaucoup des sorciers présents se doutaient déjà de ce qui se tramait entre Regulus et elle, certains y semblaient totalement aveugle. Le cas malheureusement de Rabastan qui ne manquait pas une occasion de lui envoyer des œillades aguicheuses.

\- Peut-être devrais-tu lui montrer ta magnifique bague et ainsi mettre fin à toutes ses espérances ? proposa sérieusement Narcissa en regardant son amie avec compassion.

\- Et ternir ta journée ? Tu n'y penses pas ! rétorqua Heather, outrée à cette simple supposition. Regulus ne laissera pas un autre venir m'importuner de toute façon, balaya-t-elle de la main.

\- Tu sais… je t'envie cette affinité et cette complicité que tu partages avec celui qui partagera ta vie, soupira Narcissa avec un regard un peu attristé vers Lucius.

Il était évident que, entre Narcissa et Lucius, il n'y avait pas cette proximité que Heather partageait avec Regulus. Lucius avait été choisi parmi une liste de prétendants pour Narcissa, mais ils ne semblaient pas avoir suffisamment d'affinité pour se rapprocher tout autant. Ils partageaient la vision de leurs familles, mais au-delà de ce fait, Heather ne voyait pas grand-chose de plus pour les recommander l'un à l'autre mis à part leurs physiques avantageux.

\- Ne le dis à personne, mais ça ne partait pas gagnant au départ, lui confia Heather, comme pour la rassurer.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-elle avec surprise. Vous semblez si unis…

\- Eh bien la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, il m'a insultée et je lui ai cassé le nez en retour, avoua-t-elle en se grattant la joue avec un peu de gêne.

Narcissa la regarda avec incrédulité avant d'éclater de rire à en pleurer. Heather ne voulut pas ternir son amusement et décida de garder le silence malgré sa gêne augmentant à mesure que son amie riait. Il fallut bien une bonne minute avant que Narcissa ne calme son hilarité en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Il s'est bien gardé d'en parler. Mais là encore, il n'avait pas de quoi être fier j'imagine, soupira-t-elle avant de lui sourire, plus sereine. Merci de m'en avoir parlé. Même vous qui avez si mal commencé avez fini par vous trouver. Ça me donne de l'espoir pour l'avenir.

Heather lui prit affectueusement la main avant de se lever. Elle attrapa ses escarpins et décida de retourner vers les autres convives. Intérieurement, elle était en proie à une détresse grandissante. Elle appréciait Narcissa, mais savoir que, au final, elles jouaient dans des camps opposés la rendait de plus en plus triste. Car si elle devait choisir entre le bonheur de Narcissa et ce qui était juste, elle n'avait aucun doute du côté vers lequel elle pencherait.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua que trop tard que Rabastan avait décidé de venir lui tenir compagnie. Escarpins toujours dans sa main droite, elle attrapa un verre sur le plateau le plus proche et le vida d'un trait. Elle allait avoir besoin de ça pour tenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un moyen poli de lui dire de lâcher l'affaire… ou bien que Regulus vienne le lui faire comprendre de manière plus ou moins subtile.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas accordé la danse que tu m'as promise tout à l'heure, sourit-il.

Quand avait-elle commis cette bévue ? Elle chercha rapidement dans sa mémoire avant de retrouver l'instant fatidique. C'était juste avant que la cérémonie ne commence. Il était venu la trouver, s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur l'un des bancs les plus proches de l'autel. Il avait pris sa main dans la sienne. Elle avait d'abord voulu le repousser gentiment en lui faisant subtilement voir la bague que Regulus avait glissé à son doigt avant de se rappeler que, d'un commun accord de leurs deux familles, ils avaient décidé de garder la nouvelle secrète jusqu'à la fin des festivités et que, pour se faire, elle avait retiré la bague et l'avait glissée dans sa pochette pour l'avoir avec elle malgré tout.

\- Je crains que vous ne puissiez pas vous asseoir là, Mr. Lestrange, avait-elle alors déclaré poliment.

\- Et pourquoi donc, charmante Miss Selwyn ? avait-il répliqué de manière très taquine en accompagnant le tout d'une œillade.

\- Et bien parce que les places sont réservées, voilà tout, avait-elle expliqué en défaisant finalement sa main de celle du garçon un peu trop entreprenant.

\- Eh bien, je m'incline. A condition que vous me réserviez au moins une danse, avait-il répondu en se levant avant de prendre à nouveau sa main et d'y apposer un baiser sur le dos tout en la dévorant du regard.

Elle en avait frissonné de dégoût. Elle n'avait jamais autant maudit le secret de leurs fiançailles jusqu'à maintenant. A présent, elle avait même hâte que leurs fiançailles deviennent officielles aux yeux de tous, afin que personne ne tente de flirter avec elle, et encore moins Rabastan.

\- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir promis quoi que ce soit, Lestrange, dit-elle fermement en reposant son verre sur le plateau. Et comme tu peux le voir, mes pieds ne sont pas en condition pour cette activité, ajouta-t-elle en montrant ses escarpins pendant à son index.

Son sourire sembla se figer devant ce refus à peine méprisant et elle vit son regard se faire plus froid. Ah… la façade du gentleman charmeur se fissurait-elle ? Heather ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou bien prendre peur. Avec tout l'alcool qu'elle avait bu jusqu'à présent, elle devait déjà user de toute son attention pour marcher droit et ne pas vaciller. S'il décidait d'user de la force, elle ne serait en aucune condition pour riposter et se défendre.

\- Je ne compte pas abandonner l'idée de te faire la cour, Apodis, tu devrais te faire une raison, dit-il avec froideur. Ma famille compte sur moi pour poursuivre la lignée et tu es une aubaine.

\- Je crains que tous tes efforts soient vains, Rabastan, rétorqua-t-elle en laissant la main qui tenait ses escarpins retomber contre sa cuisse. Je ne suis pas une pondeuse sans cervelle et tu n'arriveras jamais à stimuler mon esprit ni quelque désir que ce soit chez moi. Maintenant je te prierai de me laisser tranquille.

Sur ses mots, elle tenta de s'éloigner en le dépassant, mais son bras se referma avec la souplesse et la vivacité d'un serpent autour de sa taille. Heather vacilla et posa une main sur son torse pour le repousser tout en retrouvant son équilibre. Elle jeta des regards désespérés alentour mais tout le monde semblait trop occupé pour la remarquer. Même Narcissa avait rejoint son nouvel époux et conversait avec lui et une poignée de ses connaissances.

\- Lâche-moi ! ordonna-t-elle en mettant toute ses forces dans ses bras pour l'éloigner d'elle, lâchant ses escarpins qui tombèrent sur le sol.

\- Pas question ! répliqua-t-il en la forçant à tourner son visage vers lui. J'estime avoir été assez patient jusqu'à maintenant, mais tu refuses de me laisser une chance.

\- Parce que tu n'en as aucune, cracha-t-elle. Il n'y a qu'un homme qui puisse m'avoir à ses côtés, et ce n'est pas toi.

Elle sentit sa poigne se faire plus ferme sur son menton et autour de sa taille et grimaça. Elle allait récupérer quelques bleus dans toute cette affaire. Rabastan était si proche d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir les effluves d'alcool sur lui. Ce n'était pas rassurant de savoir qu'il était potentiellement plus ivre qu'elle. Elle n'avait aucun doute quant à sa personnalité sous alcool : la violence semblait être le trait prédominant à cet instant. Elle allait devoir se montrer prudente pour désamorcer tout ça.

\- Rabastan, dit-elle le plus calmement possible. Il y a bien des femmes au sang bien plus recommandable que le mien et bien plus méritantes. Pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à m'avoir, moi ?

\- Tu m'obsèdes. Tout chez toi m'obsède, tes yeux, ta peau, ta bouche… souffla-t-il alors que ses lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement des siennes.

\- C'est le sang de vélane qui t'attire. Résiste, je t'assure que je n'ai rien qui ne mérité ton attention, continua-t-elle de le raisonner en jetant subtilement des coups d'œil autour d'elle dans l'espoir de trouver un semblant d'aide.

Elle vit son regard se voiler un instant et elle eut l'espoir que ses mots aient un impact quelconque sur lui et qu'il se reprenne, mais quand son regard devint plus sombre, elle comprit que rien de ce qu'elle pouvait dire ne le ferait changer d'avis. Elle allait se résoudre à appeler à l'aide quand il plongea sur sa bouche et étouffa son cri. Elle se débattit et tenta d'attraper sa baguette, accrochée à un holster sur sa cuisse, sans toutefois y parvenir.

Elle ferma fortement les yeux et focalisa tout son être sur Rabastan, voulant désespérément le repousser loin d'elle. Elle pensa un mot, un seul, et le sort fonctionna au-delà de ses espérances. Comme s'il avait reçu un expeliarmus en plein thorax, Rabastan fut expulsé à plusieurs mètres d'elle où il retomba lourdement sur le dos, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

Heather, encore toute tremblante de ce qu'elle venait de vivre, vacilla sur ses jambes. Que ce serait-il passé si elle n'avait pas réussi à utiliser la magie sans baguette ? Sans pouvoir prononcer un seul mot ? Rabastan aurait-il réussi à la forcer à aller plus loin qu'un baiser ? Des larmes brouillaient sa vision et elle ramena ses mains sur ses yeux en tremblant comme une feuille.

C'est à ce moment que Regulus fendit la foule et vint l'entourer de ses bras. Il irradiait de colère. Elle s'accrocha à lui, sentant peu à peu l'apaisement s'installer dans son être. Elle ferma les yeux et apposa sa joue contre son pectoral gauche, écoutant son cœur battre avec force.

Regulus, lui, fixait d'un regard noir le jeune homme qui peinait à se relever. Il maudissait l'intérêt que Rabastan portait à sa fiancée, il maudissait Rodolphus pour l'avoir tenu à l'écart et ainsi permettre à Rabastan de tenter sa chance. Il haïssait ces gens qui restaient là à observer comme des commères sans agir.

\- Je devrais te provoquer en duel pour ce que tu as osé faire, dit-il froidement à Rabastan qui se tenait le torse en grimaçant. Mais puisque tu sembles avoir déjà eu ton compte, je vais m'abstenir.

\- Comme si tu avais le cran, cracha Rabastan, ivre de rage.

Ni une ni deux, sans que personne n'ait eu le temps de calmer le jeu, Regulus avait sorti sa baguette et expédié son rival contre le mur du Manoir avant de venir appuyer sa baguette contre sa gorge. Ça commençait déjà à chuchoter parmi les invités sans qu'aucun ne daigne s'en mêler. Il fallait dire que la nuit tombait et que tous avaient bien abusé de la boisson, leurs cerveaux enivrés par l'alcool se refusant à réfléchir et à agir logiquement.

\- Essaye encore de toucher ma fiancée, et je te tue, menaça-t-il très sérieusement dans un murmure glacial que seul Rabastan entendit.

\- Elle n'est pas encore tienne, rétorqua Rabastan en grimaçant quand Regulus enfonça un peu plus sa baguette dans sa gorge.

\- C'est là que tu as tort.

Il attrapa Rabastan par la nuque et le ramena vers Heather qui n'avait pas bougé, au milieu du cercle formé par les convives. Narcissa venait de quitter le rang des observateurs et était venue passer un bras rassurant autour des épaules encore tremblantes de son amie. Il amena brutalement Rabastan à genoux devant la jeune femme et lança un accio sur la pochette qui contenait la bague de fiançailles, fouilla dedans et la remis à sa place : au doigt de Heather avant de lever sa main dans la sienne pour que tous puissent voir.

\- Apodis a accepté ma demande trois jours auparavant. Je te conseille, maintenant que c'est officiel, de l'oublier, conclut-il en fixant froidement un Rabastan dont le regard se perdait entre fureur et surprise.

Puis, sans attendre la réaction des autres sorciers et sorcières présents, il souleva Heather dans ses bras, ramassant ses escarpins et transplana après s'être excusé auprès des jeunes mariés. Heather n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'elle sentit le vent marin sur sa peau. Regulus l'avait emmenée à l'endroit même où il avait fait sa demande trois jours plus tôt. Son visage était encore tendu et sa mâchoire tellement crispée qu'elle entendait presque ses dents grincer.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si furieux ? demanda-t-elle doucement en reposant sa tête au creux de son cou.

\- Je suis furieux pour mon manque de discernement, répondit-il en lâchant un long soupir tout en la reposant sur ses pieds, sur le sable encore chaud après une journée complète sous le soleil. J'aurais dû me rendre compte plus tôt que Bellatrix et Rodolphus détournaient mon attention pour que Rabastan ait le champ libre. J'ai senti ta détresse et j'étais impuissant à me défaire de ces deux vermines !

Ses poings se fermèrent résolument, si fort que ses jointures en blanchissaient. Elle ferma les yeux et un sourire attendrit étira ses lèvres. Avec douceur, elle recouvrit ses poings de ses mains, l'enjoignant à se détendre. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme qui, à cet instant, semblait bien plus sereine et en possession de ses moyens que lui.

Elle entrelaça ses doigts au sien quand il détendit finalement ses doigts. La nuit était à présent tombée, mais il ne faisait pas froid malgré le vent marin qui se levait de temps à autres. La lune était pleine dans le ciel d'encre et illuminait ce joli minois qui s'offrait à sa contemplation.

Sur la partie basse de son visage où la cicatrice que Remus lui avait laissée était bien visible, la marque laissée pas les doigts de Rabastan était un contraste vif, là où il l'avait maintenue avec force. Il dégagea ses mains des siennes et vint prendre délicatement son visage en coupe avant de se pencher sur elle et de quémander un baiser encore plus timide et doux que tous ceux qu'ils avaient échangés.

\- Plus jamais je ne laisserai un autre te toucher, je te le promets, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant d'en reprendre possession avec cette fois plus de vigueur et de passion.

Elle crocheta ses bras derrière sa nuque et se serra contre lui, répondant à son étreinte aussi soudaine que désirée. Elle voulait oublier le goût d'alcool et de tabac que Rabastan avait forcé sur elle. Regulus avait encore le goût du champagne mélangé à celui des fraises. C'était aigre-doux. Elle aimait ça.

Quand il abandonna ses lèvres pour enfouir son nez dans son cou, Heather soupira d'aise. Elle ne se sentait plus mal-à-l'aise ou oppressée comme durant la fête, à devoir se montrer en parfaite fille de famille de sang-pure. Elle ne ressentait plus cette détresse oppressante d'une amitié avec le camp ennemis. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant, c'était Regulus et le bien-être qui était devenu synonyme de son prénom.

\- Tu penses que l'eau est froide ? demanda-t-elle en regardant pensivement les vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur le sable.

\- Allons voir, répondit-il avec un sourire assez enfantin pour le coup, alors qu'il desserrait déjà sa cravate et déboutonnait sa chemise.

Heather le regarda se déshabiller sans en éprouver aucune honte. Quand il entra dans l'eau dans le plus simple appareil et s'immergea totalement, elle ne put détourner son regard de lui. Il était hypnotisant, sa peau paraissant si pâle sous la lumière de la lune.

Il n'était pas musclé à outrance comme certains joueurs de Quidditch. Il était d'ailleurs plutôt svelte, moins baraqué que ne l'était Sirius. Il n'était pas plus grand que ce dernier. Ni trop grand ni trop petit. Juste suffisamment pour qu'elle doive lever la tête pour plonger dans son regard. Des muscles bien dessinés sans être trop développés et des abdos suffisamment marqués pour rappeler les tablettes de chocolat.

Se détournant de cette vision fascinante, elle posa son regard sur les vêtements qu'il avait abandonné dans le sable, près de ses escarpins qu'il avait récupérés pour elle un peu plus tôt. La robe qu'elle portait était un modèle très saillant, épousant parfaitement ses formes, sa poitrine suffisamment ronde pour offrir un magnifique décolleté, sans non plus être trop importante.

Elle était blanc cassé, une couleur que Walburga avait jugé opportune pour assister à un mariage. Elle n'était munie que d'une bretelle sur l'épaule gauche, empêchant le port d'un soutien-gorge et dévoilant le haut de son dos et avec lui le haut du tatouage imposant qui n'avait pas manqué de provoquer une crise chez Walburga quand elle l'avait vu.

La robe tomba sur les vêtements de Regulus, suivie de sa culotte avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers les vagues pour rejoindre Regulus tout en détachant le chignon artistique qui retenait ses cheveux. Il était réapparu, des gouttelettes parsemant sa peau et dégringolant de ses cheveux, le visage tourné vers le ciel.

Elle entra dans l'eau, frissonnant à peine sous la température un peu plus fraîche qui venait mordre sa peau. Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui sans marquer un temps de pause et alla se blottir contre lui, l'eau lui arrivant à mi ventre et ses cheveux flottant autour d'elle.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous en vouloir d'être partis ainsi ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Non… je pense qu'ils comprendront, répondit-il. Mais prépare-toi à recevoir nombre de félicitations demain et sûrement à un article en première page du Daily Prophet, sourit-il avec un certain amusement.

\- Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que James ait déjà fait sa demande à Lily, sinon je crains pour mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille… déplora-t-elle en cachant son visage dans son épaule.

Regulus eut un petit rire amusé en comprenant toute l'ampleur de ces implications. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se sentir désolé pour sa fiancée. Après tout, elle avait des amies fidèles, malgré toutes leurs déviances. Lui, mis à part Severus, et encore, il n'avait personne.

\- Tu devrais être ravie que tant de personnes veuillent ton bonheur, lui souffla-t-il en se tournant vers elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je le suis, répondit-elle en levant immédiatement les yeux vers lui. Mais parfois c'est épuisant… termina-t-elle en baissant la tête pour fixer le reflet de la lune dans les vagues.

Quand il lui releva la tête, se fut pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres de la plus exquise des manières, ramenant son corps contre le sien, électrisant sa peau à son simple contact. Il était heureux que personne ne fréquente cette plage la nuit tombée, sinon ils auraient vu là un spectacle enflammé de deux amants refusant de se quitter, leurs corps ondulant l'un contre l'autre sous le scintillement de l'astre de la nuit.

* * *

\- Lily ! s'écria James depuis la cuisine.

Dorea souriait d'une oreille à l'autre depuis qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur la première page du journal dont le gros titre ne laissait aucun doute. Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus heureuse pour Heather. Certes, elle s'inquiétait quand même de la société avec laquelle elle serait forcée d'interagir à présent. Toutefois, ce qu'elle avait lu de l'article sur la dispute musclée entre Rabastan Lestrange et Regulus était suffisant pour lui prouver que ce dernier tenait à Heather.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta la rousse en dévalant les escaliers et en arrivant à bout de souffle dans la cuisine, un œil maquillé, l'autre encore dépourvu de mascara.

\- Il lui a fait sa demande, sourit-il en pointant le journal du doigt. Un jour après moi apparemment, ajouta-t-il avec un amusement certain devant le grognement désespéré de sa fiancée.

\- Lucinda ne va pas me lâcher, soupira-t-elle avant de laisser un sourire heureux étirer ses lèvres. Mais c'est une bonne chose pour eux deux. Heather va enfin pouvoir respirer.

Dorea garda le silence. Elle avait entendu de la bouche de Lily que la pauvre jeune femme avait été soumise à rude épreuve ces derniers temps à tenter d'échapper à tous ces prétendants qui lui tombaient dessus. Mais elle craignait bien que Heather venait de sauter d'une situation, certes ennuyeuse, à une autre encore plus fâcheuse et dangereuse.

\- On devrait peut-être les inviter, souffla James, pensif.

\- Ça risque de les placer dans une position délicate, répondit Dorea en caressant pensivement le journal. Le fait qu'ils ne partagent pas les idéaux de leurs familles doit rester secret s'ils ne veulent pas se mettre en danger. Surtout Regulus.

Le regard de James s'assombrit quand il constata l'étendue de la situation dans laquelle Heather se trouvait. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à tout ce que ça impliquait pour elle… et pour Regulus. Ce n'était pas aussi simple pour eux que ça l'était pour Lily et lui. Contrairement à Regulus et Heather, ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire semblant de soutenir une cause qui n'était pas ou plus la leur.

\- Il va falloir ruser pour se retrouver tous ensemble, réfléchit Lily.

\- Le plus simple sera sûrement quand Heather sera en poste à Poudlard, répondit James en se caressant pensivement le menton.

\- Et la retrouver à Pré-au-lard, ajouta Lily qui suivait le fond de sa pensée.

James acquiesça avant d'attraper une pomme et de croquer dedans à pleine dent. Il avait prévu de retrouver Sirius pour l'aider à bidouiller cette moto moldue qu'il s'était acheté. Lily, elle, devait terminer de se préparer pour une après-midi shopping avec Lucinda. Il la vit remonter à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain pour terminer son maquillage et prendre son sac.

Dorea contempla encore un instant le journal avant de soupirer et de se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Elle avait besoin de se détendre et un bon livre ferait sans doute l'affaire. Son inquiétude pour Heather grandissait de jours en jours. Comment ces deux-là allaient-ils réussir à survivre ?

* * *

 ** _Fin du Trente-Cinquième Chapitre_**


	36. Chapitre 36 - Retour à Poudlard

**Salut mes chers ami(e)s !**

 **Je me rends compte que ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas publié de chapitre mais c'est la dernière ligne droite pour l'écriture de mon mémoire et j'avoue que, celui-ci étant sur Harry Potter, je n'ai pas le courage de me replonger dedans dans mon temps libre. J'ai peur d'en faire une overdose malgré ma passion pour cette oeuvre.**

 **Toutefois, je vous offre ce chapitre qui est écrit depuis quelques semaines déjà. La longueur est plus conséquente que ce que j'ai l'habitude de vous proposer, mais je suis sûre que ça ne vous déplaira pas plus que ça =)**

* * *

 **Tel quel :** Salut ! C'est un très bon état d'esprit en effet et je dois avouer que j'en suis ravie !

Pour ce qui est de mon concours, je ne peux rien affirmer pour le moment. Les résultats sont fin Mai :S Mais merci de t'en inquiéter. J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi également.

T'en mieux si la qualité demeure au fil des chapitres et je suis contente que l'humour léger que j'ai voulu y mettre ait atteint son objectif. En effet, je dévoile ici ma version très modifiée de Narcissa. Mais ne désespère pas, elle retrouvera sa personnalité normale en vieillissant. Je me suis dis que, dans sa jeunesse elle aurait pu être comme je l'imagine ici et devenir plus aigrie avec le temps et aussi à cause de ses fréquentations.

Te voilà maintenant exaucée car voici la suite de l'histoire ! Bonne lecture et au plaisir de te lire à nouveau !

Ciao ;)

 **Angico :** Hey ! Tu as vu ! Je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps que le masque d'indifférence se fissure un peu et qu'il finisse par laisser entrevoir quelques émotions en publique. On ne peut pas être impassible à tout moment. Montrer ses failles semblait important pour garder le personnage réaliste d'une certaine manière.

Au plaisir de te lire à nouveau ! ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitres 36**

 _Retour à Poudlard_

* * *

\- Tu es prête ? demanda-t-il doucement en venant se placer derrière elle.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, souffla-t-elle. Et si on était découvert en leur compagnie ? Et si…

Regulus posa un doigt sur se lèvres pour la faire taire. Elle referma les lèvres avec obéissance, mais ses yeux étaient toujours aussi limpides, parlant bien plus que sa bouche ne l'avait fait. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, la regardant avec confiance.

\- Avec des si, on referait le monde, Apodis, dit-il en souriant, amusé part son attitude. Et puis, tes amis ne feraient rien pour te mettre en danger, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais il y aura sûrement Peter, reprit-elle alors qu'il remettait une boucle de ses cheveux, qui avait malencontreusement échappé à sa coiffure, derrière son oreille.

\- Et que veux-tu qu'il fasse ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne l'ai vu à aucune des réunions du seigneur noir. Je conçois que tu ne lui fasses pas confiance, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Heather soupira. Certes, les arguments de Regulus faisaient sens, mais elle ne pouvait occulter ce sentiment qui s'installait dans ses tripes. Peter déclenchait sans cesse une alarme chez elle qui répétait en boucle « danger ».

Regulus se dirigea vers son bureau sur lequel se trouvait une magnifique pierre gravée d'un P. Lily l'avait envoyée à Heather quelques jours plus tôt avec le faire part de mariage et une lettre lui expliquant qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre et qu'elle pouvait venir avec Regulus par le biais de ce portoloin.

D'après sa lettre seraient présents seulement quelques personnes, contrairement au grand mariage qu'elle avait imaginée pour ses amis. De plus, tant de précipitation avait de quoi inquiéter. Ni Regulus ni Heather ne savaient l'exacte raison pour cette précipitation, mais sans doute les temps sombres qui couraient étaient en somme une raison suffisante. Ça amenait un peu de joie et de bonheur pour illuminer la noirceur dans laquelle ils semblaient tous sombrer peu à peu, sans compter que beaucoup voulaient vivre pleinement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Les risques encourus étaient tellement élevés…

Pas en reste, le choix de faire ce mariage en petit comité, sans grande pompe tenait sans doute au fait que Lily voulait absolument que Heather soit présente et que, aux vues des récents événements, Heather ne pouvait être vue en public avec eux sans que cela ne soit un risque pour Regulus comme pour elle.

Ainsi donc, les seules personnes qui seraient présentes étaient pour la plupart au courant de leur secret. Il y avait bien évidemment les parents des mariés : Les Potter et les Evans. Si les Potter étaient au courant de leur situation précaire, les Evans, eux étaient relativement ignorant du drame qui se préparait dans le monde sorcier. Ils en savaient ce que leur fille daignait partager avec eux. Ce qui n'était pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Lily ne désirait pas les mêler à tout ça.

Sirius, bien évidemment, ferait parti de la fête avec Remus. Dumbledore était celui qui officierait le mariage, sa position au Magenmagot lui donnant ce droit. Lucinda n'était pas à oublier non plus, qui serait sans doute la plus vivace des demoiselles d'honneur. Ce qui provoquait cette bouffée d'angoisse chez Heather au moment où ils devaient partir, c'était la présence de Peter.

\- Ce serait de mauvais goût que le témoin de la mariée arrive en retard, lui chuchota Regulus à l'oreille.

Heather ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration. Elle ne pouvait pas faire faux bond à Lily. Elle se sentait honteuse de faire tant de manière alors que c'était le plus beau jour de la vie de cette amie qui lui était si chère. Mais en même temps, l'idée de mettre Regulus en danger avait tôt fait de la faire grincer des dents.

\- Tout se passera bien, ajouta-t-il en prenant la pierre dans le creux de sa paume, l'invitant à poser sa main sur la sienne.

\- Tu as conscience que normalement ce serait à moi de te rassurer, marmonna Heather qui se sentait idiote. Après tout, nous allons dans un nid de Gryffondors.

Regulus tenta de cacher son amusement devant cette rebuffade. Malheureusement pour lui, ça ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de sa belle qui, alors qu'elle touchait le portoloin, lui donna une tape sur l'épaule pour lui signifier son mécontentement.

C'est donc le rire aux lèvres qu'ils arrivèrent dans cette jolie prairie que les futurs mariés avaient choisie pour s'unir, loin à l'abri des regards du monde entier. Un cocon d'intimité qui était assez serein. Un chapiteau avait été dressé un peu plus loin, prodiguant l'ombre tant recherchée sous ce soleil de plomb. Une tente se trouvait à l'opposé, abritant la mariée et la demoiselle d'honneur jusqu'au moment voulu.

En les voyant arriver, Sirius marqua un moment de pause dans la discussion qu'il entretenait avec ses trois amis. Heather était splendide, portant une magnifique robe fluide et légère d'un vert pastel. A son grand regret, il devait avouer que le vert était sans doute sa couleur. Contrairement à ce qui aurait été attendu d'une jeune fille de bonne éducation, sa robe s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse, dévoilant ses jambes fuselées.

Mais ce qui le choqua, ce fut l'éclat de rire qui échappait à Regulus alors que Heather affichait une mine faussement outrée. Ce rire qui se reflétait dans leurs yeux avec une complicité désarmante. Sobre, Regulus portait du noir. Il doutait que ce dernier ne porte jamais autre chose par moment.

Voyant que Sirius ne répondait pas à ses appels, James tourna la tête dans la direction qu'il fixait, imité par Remus et Peter. Un sifflement d'approbation lui échappa à la vue de Heather, accrochée au bras de Regulus, le couple semblant rayonner.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois mon frère rire depuis que nous sommes enfants, souffla Sirius, comme pour excuser son moment d'inattention.

\- C'est vrai qu'il ne porte pas la joie de vivre sur lui, répondit Peter.

\- Je pense juste qu'il montre un masque à tout le monde depuis tout ce temps, conjectura Remus.

\- J'avais mes doutes, concernant leur couple, fit James et couvant du regard Heather. Mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé. Regarde-moi cette complicité ! fit-il taquin. On pourrait croire que c'est leur mariage.

En arrivant près d'eux, Heather leur offrit un grand sourire avant que James ne l'attire contre lui avec affection en lui murmurant qu'il était content de la voir. Elle lui rendit son étreinte avec sincérité avant d'enlacer Sirius et Remus et de saluer Peter d'un sourire hésitant tandis que Regulus saluait d'un signe de tête les trois autres garçons. Sirius, cependant, avait une autre idée derrière la tête, attirant son frère dans une accolade aussi surprenante que gênante.

\- Fiancés, hein ? dit-il en jetant un regard à Regulus. Je ne m'y étais vraiment pas attendu, conclut-il simplement avant de lui lancer un sourire qu'elle ne sut pas comment interpréter.

Regulus se défaisais en pestant de l'étreinte de nounours de son frère, faisant rire Remus et James qui semblaient accepter plus facilement le Serpentard. Ça avait quelque chose de surnaturel de voir ces trois-là, l'un tout à la ruse et à la subtilité, la finesse, et les deux autres voués à l'impétuosité et aux actes plus frontaux et ouverts, se trouver en paix.

\- Les opposés s'attire, apparemment, répondit-elle avec légèreté alors que Regulus après avoir pesté encore un instant contre son frère sous les rires incessants des deux autres, venait prendre sa main pour en caresser le dos du pouce en un geste apaisant.

Après quelques minutes, le couple s'excusa pour aller saluer les autres convives. Ils se dirigèrent vers un autre groupe qui s'était formé. Les Potter et les Evans discutaient jovialement avec Dumbledore. Heather souriait sous cape de la réaction de son compagnon qui n'était toujours pas habitué aux marques d'affections bourrues de son frère qu'il commençait peu à peu à accepter. Sirius semblait enclin à faire tous les efforts possibles pour rattraper le temps perdu et allait peut-être un peu vite en besogne au goût de Regulus, mais en un sens, ça prouvait sa sincérité.

Regulus lui jeta un regard excédé quand il remarqua son sourire qu'elle ne cherchait même plus à cacher. Quand elle éclata de rire, il laissa un long soupire lui échapper avant de finalement lui sourire avec tendresse. La voir pleine de joie à présent, elle qui il y a peu était une boule de stress, lui réchauffait le cœur.

Sans grande surprise, Dorea attira la jeune femme dans ses bras dés qu'elle la vit arriver avant de claquer deux bises sur ses joues et de lui demander si tout allait bien. Son inquiétude à son égard la touchait grandement. Après avoir rassuré la matriarche, elle salua Charlus avec un peu plus de retenue dont il ne se formalisa pas vraiment, avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore et de se faufiler entre ses bras.

\- C'est si bon de te revoir, Papa, souffla-t-elle tout bas.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, sûrement la gorge nouée par l'émotion de voir cette enfant qu'il avait élevée continuer de le considérer comme son père. Il resserra son étreinte subtilement autour d'elle alors que Regulus saluait sa tante et Charlus.

\- Que tu as grandi, souffla Dorea. Tu n'es plus le petit garçon dont je me souviens.

\- Le temps a cet effet sur les enfants, sourit-il, heureux de revoir cette tante qui lui avait laissé des souvenirs pleins de douceurs.

\- A quand le mariage ? demanda Charlus quand Heather quitta enfin les bras de Dumbledore pour retourner auprès de Regulus qui inclinait la tête en guise de salut au vieux sorcier.

\- Un autre mariage ? s'extasia une petite femme toute en finesse que Dorea ne perdit pas de temps à leur présenter.

Les Evans étaient des personnes très agréables et profondément gentils. Après l'avoir tanné pour voir la bague, Mrs Evans s'enquit de la date qu'ils prévoyaient avant que son mari ne freine son entrain sous les sourires bienveillant des autres adultes.

Heather ne tarda pas à s'éclipser pour aller retrouver Lucinda et Lily dans la tente un peu plus loin, laissant Regulus aux prises avec Mrs Evans qui demandaient les détails sur sa demande en mariage. Il lui lança un regard désespéré auquel elle répondit par un sourire et un petit signe de la main. Elle l'entendit presque la maudire de le laisser dans cette situation et sautilla jusqu'à la tente, de très bonne humeur.

En chemin, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux Maraudeurs qui continuaient de converser dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Elle était étonnée que Remus ait oublié sa méfiance à l'égard de Peter. Aucun ne semblait se méfier de lui à présent. Et ce revirement l'inquiétait un peu.

Elle entra dans la tente et eut à peine le temps de dire un mot qu'une Lucinda lui fonça dessus pour l'étreindre avec une telle force qu'elle crut bien entendre sa colonne vertébrale craquer.

\- Lucinda ! Mais laisse notre pauvre Heather respirer voyons ! la sermonna Lily.

\- Mais ça fait si longtemps que je l'ai pas vue ! chouina Lucinda sans pour autant la lâcher.

\- C'est pas une raison pour m'étouffer, tu sais, la taquina Heather et lui tapotant affectueusement le dos.

Lucinda finit par la lâcher avec reluctance, laissant à Lily l'opportunité d'embrasser son amie. Heather s'écarta un peu et admira la future mariée avec émerveillement. Ses longs cheveux roux avaient été soigneusement coiffés en une couronne tressée dans laquelle se prenaient des fleurs des champs et, bien sûr, le voile blanc agrémenté d'un peigne avec de jolis saphirs bleus. Quelques boucles encadraient gracieusement son visage joliment mis en valeur par un maquillage subtil. Sa robe était simple et lui allait à ravir, d'un blanc immaculé.

\- Tu es magnifique, s'extasia Heather. Mais il te manque quelque chose d'emprunté, ajouta-t-elle en faisant apparaitre son joli mouchoir brodé d'un oiseau de paradis. N'oublis pas de me le rendre, la taquina-t-elle.

\- Merci, bredouilla Lily, émue aux larmes.

\- Ah non ! Surtout ne pleure pas ! s'écrièrent ses deux amies.

Lily sourit alors que Heather et Lucinda riaient de bon cœur. Heather passa les cinq minutes suivantes à fixer la tenue de Lucinda qui ne semblait jamais tomber comme il fallait. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique robe d'un rose pastel très élégant. Quand enfin le problème fut réglé, Heather passa les trente minutes suivantes à raconter en détail la demande en mariage de Regulus.

\- Quel romantisme, s'émerveilla Lucinda. J'aimerais que Sirius me demande en mariage comme ça.

\- Rêve pas, sourit Lily. Sirius n'est pas Regulus. Ces deux-là sont aussi différents que la nuit et le jour.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit doucement Heather. Ils ont beaucoup de traits communs. Mais Regulus est plus réservé et posé que Sirius ne le sera jamais. Je pense qu'il est également plus mature d'une certaine manière.

Lily prit sa main en souriant. Lucinda soupirait encore, se lamentant que Sirius ne lui prête pas attention. Heather était désolée pour son amie. Elle compatissait avec sa peine. Qu'aurait-elle fait si elle s'était retrouvée dans sa situation ? Si Regulus ne la remarquait pas et qu'elle était éprise de lui au point d'en mourir ? Pauvre Lucinda.

\- Alors… il t'aime, sourit Lily avec entrain. Tu lui as dit ?

\- Ben… fit Heather toute penaude.

\- Heather ! s'exclama Lily, effarée. Ce pauvre garçon t'a ouvert son cœur et la déposé à tes pieds ! Et tu ne lui as même pas dis que tu l'aimais ?!

\- C'est compliqué, soupira-t-elle finalement en détournant les yeux, honteuse. Je voudrais le lui dire mais… je n'y arrive pas. Je te jure que j'essaye…

Le regard de Lily s'adoucit. Il était vrai que l'histoire entre Regulus et Heather n'était pas banale. C'était difficile de s'adapter à ce genre de relations, surtout quand elle n'était pas désirée à la base. Mais voir que, au final, les sentiments apparaissaient, ça avait parfois quelque chose d'effrayant. Cette sensation de lâcher prise, de donner tant de pouvoir et d'emprise à quelqu'un sur vous… Elle pouvait comprendre que Heather ait encore du mal à extérioriser ses sentiments.

\- Aller, Lily, fit enfin Heather. C'est ton grand jour et je pense que c'est l'heure.

\- C'est étrange, souffla la rouquine. Je devrais être stressée… Pourtant je me sens comme sur un nuage.

\- Pourquoi devrais-tu être stressée ? rétorqua Lucinda en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu vas unir ta vie, tout ton être, à un emmerdeur qui t'a poursuivi pendant des années et t'as eu à l'usure. Non, vraiment, pas de raison de stresser !

Lily et Heather éclatèrent de rire avant que, entendant les premières notes de musique, Heather ne quitte la tente en souhaitant bonne chance aux deux autres. Elle alla ensuite s'installer à côté de Regulus qui avait décidé de s'isoler. Une fois à côté de lui, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et glissa sa main dans la sienne, le surprenant quelque peu.

Devant l'autel, Sirius se tenait à côté de James qui semblait commencer à stresser légèrement, si le fait qu'il triturait ses manches dans son dos était un quelconque indice. Dumbledore le couvait d'un regard assez bienveillant et, au moment où Lucinda commençait à approcher, il leva les yeux, attendant l'arrivée de la mariée.

Lucinda se plaça près de l'autel, un peu en retrait et se tourna vers la tente, attendant que Lily fasse son apparition. Elle quitta la tente, son bouquet fermement tenu dans ses mains et un sourire resplendissant collé aux lèvres. Elle avançait avec aisance, sans jamais quitter James des yeux. Son pas était fluide, élégant.

Alors qu'ils procédaient à la cérémonie, Heather remarqua les regards pleins d'insistance de Lucinda vers Sirius alors que ce dernier restait concentré sur le couple qui prononçait ses vœux. Elle se sentit encore une fois désolée pour son amie et reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Regulus qui passa immédiatement son bras autour de ses épaules. Depuis sa place à côté de James, Sirius observa toute la scène avant de détourner la tête en se fustigeant mentalement.

Alors que l'émotion était à son comble, Heather vit un mouchoir flotter dans son champ de vision. Elle l'attrapa en jetant un regard étonné vers Regulus. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle pleurait. Lui-même n'était pas ému aux larmes, mais il fallait avouer que voir deux personnes qui s'aiment s'unir sans restriction était d'une grande beauté. Il avait brièvement imaginé les rôles inversés, lui devant l'autel avec Heather alors que ce vieux fou les unissait selon la tradition. Cette simple pensée avait adouci ses traits.

La cérémonie passée, Heather et Sirius furent invités à signer le registre en tant que témoins alors que chacun se voyait convier à prendre une coupe de champagne et à se régaler de petits fours avant d'aller se mettre à table. Les discussions allaient bon train jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit cristallin ne créer un silence complet. Sirius se racla la gorge, d'abord un peu gêné de voir toutes ses paires d'yeux sur lui.

\- Comme vous le savez tous, je suis le témoin du marié, commença-t-il. Et un témoin se doit de régaler les invités avec un beau discours et quelques anecdotes hilarantes. Et oui, James, tu n'y couperas pas. Et toi non plus Lily, je ne t'oublie pas !

Des rires commençaient déjà à se faire entendre parmi les convives. On pouvait dire que Sirius avait l'art et la manière pour régaler son auditoire. C'était un fin orateur et il avait les anecdotes les plus hilarantes. James et Lily rougirent à plusieurs reprises sous les regards taquins et les paroles de Sirius. Beaucoup de rires saluèrent ce discours qui fut fort bien tourné.

\- Enfin, soupira-t-il. Qui aurait pu croire qu'une sorcière aussi talentueuse, intelligente et réfléchis, accepterait de s'unir à un imbécile heureux comme ce benêt de James ! Mais voilà… L'amour ne voit pas avec les yeux, mais avec l'âme, reprit-il, marquant un instant de pause alors que Heather récitait dans sa tête cette citation si bien trouvée. Et voilà pourquoi l'ailé Cupidon est peint aveugle. L'âme de l'amour n'a aucune idée de jugement : des ailes, et point d'yeux, voilà l'emblème d'une précipitation inconsidérée. Et c'est parce qu'il est si souvent trompé dans son choix, qu'on dit que l'Amour est un enfant. Comme les folâtres enfants se parjurent dans leurs jeux, l'enfant amour se parjure en tous lieux.

Un moment de silence ému accueillit la fin de son discours avant que, seul dans un premier temps, Regulus, qui à ce moment comprenait tout le poids de ces paroles, commençait à applaudir. Très vite il fut rejoint par tous les invités et les mariés se levèrent pour aller l'embrasser.

\- Songe d'une Nuit d'été, souffla Heather à son oreille. C'est une pièce de théâtre écrite par un moldu appelé Shakespeare.

Sous la table, Regulus attrapa la main de Heather, la serrant avec dévotion. Jamais de paroles ne furent plus vraies que celles-ci. Alors qu'il les mémorisait avec émotion, une brûlure vive dans son avant-bras gauche lui arracha un sifflement sourd, attirant immédiatement l'attention de tout le monde. Il plaqua immédiatement sa main sur sa marque et grimaçant tandis que Heather sentait le picotement désagréable sur sa peau.

Heather ne se préoccupa pas des autres. A la place, elle regardait Regulus avec inquiétude, commençant déjà à imaginer le pire. Avec un sourire attristé, Regulus lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de se lever. Il savait d'expérience que _le_ faire attendre n'était pas une bonne idée. C'est pourquoi, après s'être suffisamment éloigné, il avait transplané. Heather sentait la détresse et l'inquiétude s'emparer d'elle. Sirius, qui s'était approché, posa silencieusement sa main sur son épaule, comme pour la rassurer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Cet idiot-là retrouvera toujours son chemin vers toi, lui souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Elle ne put rien répondre, la gorge trop nouée pour qu'un son quelconque ne puisse passer. Elle vida sa coupe d'une traite avant de laisser Lily essayer de lui changer les idées et de la ramener dans les festivités. Malheureusement, elle ne parvint pas à se départir de son inquiétude qui lui minait le moral. Elle s'excusa alors auprès de ses amis qui ne cherchèrent pas à la retenir, comprenant sa détresse pour la plupart.

Lily et Lucinda la prient dans leurs bras et lui firent promettre de se revoir très vite. James, Sirius et Remus prirent chacun leur tour pour la serrer dans leurs bras et l'embrasser sur la joue, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes pleines d'affection. Cette sœur de cœur qu'ils s'étaient découverts à Poudlard, ils ne la laisseraient jamais tomber.

Après des aux revoir pleins de tendresse de la part des Potter, elle s'isola un instant avec Dumbledore qui la serra longuement contre lui sans un mot. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Elle avait commencé à se calmer un peu, lui permettant de modifier sa robe pour l'amener à une longueur acceptable pour les élitistes du sang pur chez lesquels elle allait se rendre et transplaner un peu plus sereinement, se rendant immédiatement auprès de Walburga et Orion Black.

Après l'explication quelques peu biaisée de l'appel auquel Regulus avait dû répondre, ils attendirent avec elle dans la bibliothèque que Regulus rentre. Heather camouflait comme elle le pouvait son inquiétude et avait pris un livre sur lequel elle peinait à se concentrer jusqu'à ce qu'Orion ne la réquisitionne pour une partie d'échec.

Quand Regulus rentra une bonne heure plus tard, il croisa ce même regard d'inquiétude qui hantait ses yeux verts que le moment où il était parti de la réception. Elle le scruta avec attention, tentant de déterminer s'il allait bien, s'il n'était pas blessé. Il lui sourit avec confiance, ce simple sourire suffisant à la rassurer complètement. Puis il s'excusa et se retira dans sa chambre alors qu'Orion la ramenait au jeu en lui prenant son fou.

\- Tu n'es plus au jeu, remarqua-t-il. Tu devrais peut-être aller le rejoindre, conclut-il en levant ses yeux pour les poser sur elle.

Heather acquiesça avant de s'excuser, se lever et se précipiter hors de la bibliothèque. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Regulus sans frapper. Il était torse nu, assis à son bureau en train d'écrire une lettre qu'il signa avant de la donner à son hibou, de se lever et d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour qu'il prenne son envol.

Elle remarqua alors des contusions sur son torse et dans son dos. Elle retint un gémissement en comprenant ce que ces marques signifiaient. Regulus se tourna vers elle et, la voyant aussi démunie, soupira.

\- Je vais bien, lui assura-t-il.

\- Il t'a torturé… dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Oui, admit-il. Mais étant donné que j'ai tenu bon, maintenant il n'a aucune raison de douter de moi, ce qui est à notre avantage.

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il lui explique en quoi se faire torturer par un malade avec un énorme complexe de supériorité était à leur avantage. Toutefois, elle préféra ne rien dire pour le moment. A la place, elle fit s'allonger Regulus et entreprit de masser son torse avec un onguent qui soulagerait ses chairs meurtris et les courbatures qu'il ne manquerait pas d'avoir les jours à venir.

* * *

Dire que l'été n'avait pas été de tout repos était un euphémisme. Heather avait dû partager son temps entre Narcissa qui l'invitait très souvent à boire le thé et ses sorties en société au bras de Regulus pour montrer la façade d'une jeune femme de bonne famille. Les journalistes les suivaient dans leur moindre sortie, admirant le parfait couple qu'ils formaient tout deux. Ça en devenait complètement épuisant.

\- Ils finiront par se lasser, lui souffla-t-il en prenant une gorgée de vin alors qu'ils étaient assis à une table dans un restaurant raffiné.

\- Oui, mais quand ? Reg, ça fait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'ils nous filent le train, râla-t-elle.

Il semblait amusé par son humeur, ce qui ne fit rien pour l'aider à se calmer. Elle se retint de lui lancer le morceau de pain qui se trouvait à côté de son assiette. Ça ne se faisait pas, venant d'une jeune fille de bonne famille. Elle ne voulait même pas penser ce qui serait placardé à la une si elle se laissait aller à son irritation.

\- J'aimerais revoir mes amis, soupira-t-elle finalement en reportant son regard sur son assiette.

Regulus la fixa un moment, perdu dans ses réflexions avant de soupirer. Il posa sa main sur la sienne en un geste plein de compassion. Malheureusement, pour le moment ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose. Tant qu'ils étaient suivis à la trace par les journalistes, ils ne pouvaient espérer revoir sans risque les amis de Heather. Si ça remontait aux mauvaises oreilles, il ne donnait pas cher de leurs peaux.

Pour le moment, le seigneur noir n'avait pas demandé expressément à voir sa fiancée, mais à chaque fois qu'il allait aux réunions auxquelles il exigeait leur présence, il demandait des nouvelles d'elle, que ce soit à Severus ou bien à lui-même. Il avait même demandé à Rabastan son avis sur sa prouesse lorsqu'il avait essayé de la forcer lors du mariage de Lucius et Narcissa.

Rabastan avait alors pris un air contrit et avoué qu'elle n'avait pas usé de sort formulé ni de baguette pour l'envoyer valser. Voldemort avait paru intrigué et surtout, une lueur d'intérêt c'était allumée dans son regard.

\- Regulus, s'était-il tourné vers lui après un moment à réfléchir. Il faudra que tu me présentes plus amplement cette jeune femme, avait-il alors ajouté avant de se désintéresser de lui.

Après cela, il n'avait pas ramené le sujet sur le tapis. Toutefois, Regulus avait redoublé ses efforts à approfondir l'occlumancie de Heather afin que, le jour où Voldemort lui ordonne de l'amener à lui, elle soit le plus en sécurité possible. C'est ce qu'ils avaient travaillé durant ces deux longs mois d'été.

Ce soir-là était le dernier pour elle avant son retour à Poudlard, une semaine avant la rentrée. Ils ne savaient pas encore comment ils allaient gérer leur relation. Bien évidemment, tous les lecteurs du Daily Prophet étaient au courant de leurs fiançailles, ce qui impliquait sûrement une grande partie de la communauté magique. Toutefois, cela posait un certain problème déontologique, étant donné que, cette année, Heather n'était plus élève, mais apprentie professeur.

Ils ne pourraient décemment pas être vus ensemble dans les couloirs. Fini le temps où il pouvait prendre sa main et l'entraînée dans les couloirs sans se préoccuper des regards. Ils n'avaient guère pu profiter de tout ceci, du moins pas avant que sa véritable identité ne soit révélée. Et encore, ils faisaient relativement profil bas.

En vérité, le seul moment où ils ne s'étaient pas cachés de leur relation, était dans les derniers jours avant le départ de Poudlard pour les vacances d'été. Il avait retrouvé Heather, assise contre son arbre habituel, seule avec un livre traitant de diverses thèses sur la métamorphose, ce qui n'était en soi guère étonnant. Il s'était approché et elle avait immédiatement reconnu sa présence et baissé son livre.

Il s'était alors assis à côté d'elle dans un premier temps, avant de finalement s'allonger, reposant sa tête sur les cuisses de cette jeune femme si précieuse à ses yeux. Elle lui avait souris, passant affectueusement une main dans ses cheveux alors que de son autre main elle relevait le livre devant son visage pour reprendre sa lecture. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il s'était endormi sous ses caresses, serein pour la première fois depuis un bon moment.

\- Parfois j'aurais aimé que tout soit plus simple, avait-il soupiré après s'être réveillé, levant une main vers le visage d'une Heather qui lui prêtait à ce moment toute son attention.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? avait-elle répondu en fermant son livre pour le poser à côté d'elle.

\- Tout aurait été plus simple si tu étais allée à Serpentard, avait-il soupiré.

\- Je ne pense pas, pas à l'époque, avait-elle nié en secouant doucement la tête. Je ne pense pas que tu m'aurais accordé la moindre attention et ton comportement envers moi au début n'aurait certes pas été différent.

En un sens, il n'avait pas pu nier ce jour-là. Il était vrai que, même si elle avait été sortie à Serpentard comme elle aurait dû l'être, le fait qu'elle était supposé être née moldue n'aurait pas changé. Et, perdu dans les idéaux de sa famille comme il l'était, elle avait raison, le résultat n'aurait sûrement pas été trop différent.

\- Tu sembles perdu dans tes pensées, souffla Heather, le ramenant brutalement dans l'instant présent.

Ses cheveux étaient retenus en une coiffure assez sophistiquée. Il se doutait bien que son apparence aussi élégante n'était dû qu'à l'insistance de leur entourage qui voulait qu'elle se montre irréprochable. Si elle avait pu faire comme elle le souhaitait, il se doutait bien que ses cheveux seraient retenus dans un chignon fouillis fait à la va-vite, qu'elle ne porterait pas de maquillage et qu'elle ne porterait certes pas cette robe de haute couture.

Il la trouvait toujours splendide, mais il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas dans son élément. S'il avait pu lui épargner toute cette superficialité, il l'aurait fait. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Ses yeux d'un vert envoûtant étaient toujours fixés sur lui, une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard qui tournait peu à peu à l'inquiétude.

Il se rappelait d'une autre occasion, quelques jours plus tôt, durant laquelle elle avait été aussi magnifique qu'à cet instant. Après le mariage de Narcissa, celui de Lily et James avait suivi. Et bien qu'il ne se soit pas terminé pour eux dans de meilleures conditions, l'image resplendissante de la jeune femme était gravée dans son esprit.

\- Je repensais au dernier mariage auquel nous avons assisté et à notre dernier jour à Poudlard, celui où l'on n'avait plus vraiment à nous cacher, répondit-il en prenant son verre de vin tout en faisant tourner le liquide en le regardant pensivement. Je ne pense pas que cette année nous aurons autant de chance, Professeur Selwyn, la taquina-t-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

\- Mon dieu, quelle horreur, marmonna-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu préférerais peut-être que l'on t'appelle « Professeur Black » ? continua-t-il malicieusement.

Elle lui donna un coup de pied sous la table, arborant une expression faussement outrée. Regulus lâcha un cri de surprise qu'il parvint à étouffer de justesse en massant discrètement son tibia alors que Heather retenait difficilement son sourire amusé en prenant une gorgée de vin, les yeux rieurs.

Ils devaient s'estimés heureux de ne pas avoir de chaperon pour les surveiller. D'un autre côté, c'était de notoriété plus ou moins commune qu'il n'y avait plus grand-chose à protéger. Leur vertu avait depuis longtemps foutu le camp, que cela plaise à leur société élitiste ou non n'y changerait rien.

Ainsi, ils étaient souvent vus lors de leurs sortis qui étaient assez régulières. Heather ne supportait pas très bien sa vie auprès de son géniteur et Regulus se faisait un point d'honneur de venir la tirer de ce mauvais pas. De plus, il parvenait ainsi discrètement à lui faire travailler son occlumancie et la voyait progresser considérablement.

Cette nuit-là, Regulus la raccompagna jusqu'à la demeure de son père et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser chaste et délicat en guise d'au revoir. Malgré la chasteté de ce baiser, Heather sentit son cœur chavirer et des milliers de papillon élire domicile dans son ventre.

Alors qu'il allait se retirer, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et réclama ses lèvres avec ardeur. Cette passion qui la consumait, elle avait conscience que c'était peut-être le dernier soir qu'il serait possible pour eux de la laisser s'exprimer. Conclusion à laquelle arriva sûrement Regulus car il passa ses bras autour d'elle et, l'instant d'après, ils étaient dans sa chambre au Square Grimault.

A peine y furent-ils apparus qu'il la poussa vers le lit et la fit basculer sur le matelas, son corps suivant immédiatement et venant recouvrir le sien. A cet instant, il était plutôt ravi qu'elle porte cette robe aussi aisée à retirer. En quelques mouvements, elle était entièrement à sa merci.

Il attrapa sa jambe gauche et vint déposer un baiser à l'intérieur de son genou avant de remonter doucement l'intérieur de sa cuisse, provoquant chez elle des frissons exquis qui boostaient son égo. Lui seul était capable de provoquer une telle réaction.

\- Reg… l'appela-t-elle doucement en le regardant, en appui sur ses coudes alors qu'il tenait encore sa jambe au creux du genou.

Il leva les yeux vers son visage et sut qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose. Pourtant, elle sembla prise d'une hésitation soudaine, détourna les yeux et se ravisa. Il la repoussa légèrement sur le matelas, prenant d'assaut ses lèvres. Il avait une idée de ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, mais savoir qu'elle n'y arrivait pas avait quelque chose de douloureux. Pourtant, son esprit lui était entièrement ouvert.

Il savait qu'elle l'aimait. Mais il aurait tant aimé l'entendre le lui dire sans qu'il n'ait à pénétrer son esprit quand elle relâchait ses défenses. Il s'employa alors à oublier cette déconvenue et redoubla d'ardeur, parcourant chaque courbe de son corps de ses mains alors qu'elle lui ôtait ses vêtements avec précipitation.

Alors qu'il prenait place entre ses cuisses, d'un coup de hanche, elle le fit basculer sur le côté et le chevaucha sans honte, attrapant ses mains pour les plaquer sur l'oreiller à côté de sa tête. Heather prenait rarement les commandes lors de leurs ébats, mais quand elle le faisait, il appréciait grandement.

Elle ondula un instant des hanches contre son bas ventre, douce torture à laquelle elle mit fin en s'empalant sur sa verge tendue à craquer. Il lâcha un grognement de plaisir et libéra ses mains de son emprise pour attraper immédiatement ses hanches de manière possessive, guidant ses mouvements lascifs si délicieux. Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir, contenant avec difficulté le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait.

Elle se pencha sur lui et reprit possession de sa bouche, sa poitrine s'écrasant sensuellement contre son torse. D'une main, il défit les quelques épingles qui tenaient sa coiffure en place et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux qui tombèrent autour d'eux tel un rideau de soie noire. Son autre main agrippait toujours sa hanche avec force, tant et si bien que ce ne serait pas étonnant que la marque de ses doigts s'imprime sur sa peau. Toutefois, elle ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, le plaisir occultant totalement la force de sa prise sur elle.

Quand il la sentit faiblir, il la fit basculer sous lui, reprenant le dessus. Ses jambes enserraient ses hanches alors qu'il ondulait en elle tout en dévorant chaque parcelle de sa peau, de son cou à sa poitrine en passant par son menton et ses lèvres.

\- Reg, soupira-t-elle.

\- Je sais, la coupa-t-il, sachant très bien ce qu'elle voulait lui confier. J'attendrais que tu sois prête à me le dire de toi-même, souffla-t-il en coupant toute tentative de réponse en s'emparant de ses lèvres avec passion.

Ils prirent leur temps, faisant l'amour sans se presser d'une quelconque manière. A plusieurs reprises, il ralentit la cadence pour calmer le jeu, ne repartant que lorsqu'elle semblait redescendre de cette vague de plaisir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle le supplia qu'il donna tout ce qu'il avait, l'amenant jusqu'à la jouissance. Alors qu'il atteignait lui-même l'orgasme, il mordit son cou suffisamment fort pour qu'elle le sente, mais pas assez pour traverser la peau. Ce simple geste acheva de l'envoyer au septième ciel.

Épuisés, ils se glissèrent sous les draps, profitant de la chaleur et de la présence de l'autre pour s'endormir. Heather reposa sa tête contre son épaule, ses jambes entremêlées avec les siennes. Il la ramena contre lui de son bras, reposant autour de sa taille et posa doucement ses lèvres sur son front.

\- Dors, tu ne risques rien ici, lui enjoignit-il.

Elle se blottit plus fermement contre lui avant qu'il ne la sente se détendre totalement, sa respiration reprenant sa régularité. La voir ainsi confiante dans son sommeil acheva de le conforter. Il n'y avait que sa présence près de lui qui lui permettait de vraiment se reposer.

Il pensa un instant que le lendemain, sa mère piquerait sûrement une crise en venant le réveiller, la découvrant dans son lit et leur nudité ne laissant aucun doute sur ce qui s'était passé dans ce même-lit. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas le moins du monde inquiet. Il était au contraire très serein et laissa cette sérénité l'emporter dans le sommeil qui le réclamait.

* * *

Comme il l'avait prévu, Walburga ne fut pas très enchantée de découvrir Heather dans son lit lorsqu'elle vint le réveiller. Comme à son habitude, Walburga avait frappé à la porte en l'appelant avant d'entrer. Elle les avait ainsi trouvés, tous deux allongés sur le ventre, le bras de son fils reposant sur le bas du dos de sa fiancée dont le visage était enfoui dans l'oreiller, ses longs cheveux éparpillés tout autour. Le drap qui les recouvrait auparavant avait glissé pendant leur sommeil et recouvrait à peine leurs fesses.

Walburga avait bien évidemment fait part de sa déconvenue suite à leur manque de restreinte et d'intérêt pour la bienséance. Regulus avait soupiré en se redressant sur ses coudes tandis que Heather, à peine perturbée par l'intruse, était venue se blottir contre lui, provoquant ainsi une nouvelle fournée de réprimande.

\- Mère, vous savez que notre situation n'est pas ordinaire, commenta-t-il en s'asseyant dans son lit, prenant bien garde à ce que le drap cache la partie inférieure de son corps.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison… pialla-t-elle avant d'être interrompue, cette fois par Orion.

\- Laisse-les donc, Walburga, s'écria-t-il depuis le rez-de-chaussée. D'un point purement magique, ils sont déjà mariés. De plus, nul ne sait comment le lien peut affecter leurs… besoins.

Heather enfouit d'avantage son visage dans son oreiller, rougissant à vue d'œil et extirpant un sourire amusé de la part de Regulus qui écarta tendrement les mèches de cheveux qui l'empêchaient de voir pleinement son visage.

\- Tout de même, marmonna Walburga en redescendant sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte.

Heather émergea alors, s'asseyant à son tour dans le lit tout en retenant le drap contre sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Walburga les surprenait dans une position compromettante. Elle les avait déjà surpris à s'embrasser passionnément dans la bibliothèque durant les vacances et s'était râclée bruyamment la gorge pour annoncer sa présence. Bien évidemment, le regard courroucé qu'elle leur avait lancé avait été suivi d'une réprimande sur leur comportement qu'elle qualifiait de « dévergondage ».

\- Peut-être que j'aurais dû partir avant qu'elle n'arrive, souffla Heather, les yeux fixés sur la porte encore ouverte.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, répondit-il en embrassant son épaule avant de se lever. De plus, mon père a raison. Il est possible que notre lien agisse sur notre… appétit l'un de l'autre, continua-t-il tout en enfilant son pantalon de pyjama.

\- Si c'est le cas, nous sommes bien avancés, marmonna-t-elle en cherchant ses affaires de la veille des yeux avant de les trouver éparpillés sur le sol un peu plus loin.

Regulus se tourna vers elle, comprenant son inquiétude. Reconnaître que le lien avait un impacte sur eux, c'était reconnaître qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien avoir un impact sur leurs sentiments et leurs émotions. Il remonta sur le lit et vint l'entourer de ses bras.

\- Hey, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Oublie le lien. Oublie qu'il existe un instant et ferme les yeux.

Heather, d'abord raide dans ses bras, sembla se détendre et s'appuyer contre lui alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Elle fit abstraction du lien, oublia jusqu'à son existence et se sentit étrangement plus confiante. En le mettant de côté, elle pouvait analyser ce qu'elle ressentait indépendamment de ce lien. Et ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, c'était de la sérénité et une douce chaleur qui enveloppait son cœur et le faisait battre un peu plus vite. Elle posa ses mains délicatement sur les deux bras qui l'entouraient et soupira d'aise.

\- Je t'aime, continua Regulus. Avec ou sans ce lien, ça ne changera pas.

Quand il fut certain qu'elle n'était plus en proie à cette détresse vicieuse qui l'avait soudain saisie, il la relâcha et quitta le lit, tournant son attention sur autre chose.

Profitant que son attention soit ailleurs, Heather se leva et parcouru le chemin dans la chambre jusqu'à ses vêtements qu'elle entreprit d'enfiler. Elle n'était cependant pas ignorante du regard qu'il posa sur elle à l'instant même où elle s'était levée. Elle aurait dû se sentit gênée qu'il la voit se balader nue dans sa chambre, sous ses yeux. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était rationnelle. Il n'y avait rien qu'il n'ait déjà vu ou touché, alors pourquoi se sentir embarrassée ?

Elle enfila ses affaires avant d'attacher lâchement ses cheveux dans son dos à l'aide de son ruban. Puis elle se tourna vers Regulus et lui offrit un sourire plus confiant. Elle allait dire quelque chose quand la voix impatiente de Walburga les appela à nouveau. Heather soupira. Elle n'arriverait donc jamais à lui dire ?

Regulus ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et lui tendit la main en un geste d'invitation. Elle la prit après un moment d'hésitation. Il était peut-être préférable qu'elle rentre au manoir. Selwyn serait peut-être furieux qu'elle ait découché. Cependant, elle préféra repousser son retour qu'elle savait déjà fort déplaisant et le suivit jusque dans la cuisine où Orion lisait son journal et Walburga sirotait son thé.

Regulus tira une chaise pour elle et la repoussa au moment où elle s'asseyait avant de poser un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête et d'aller s'asseoir en face. Walburga plissa le nez devant sa marque d'affection mais ne commenta pas. Orion, lui, déposa son journal et salua Heather.

\- J'ai prévenu ton père que tu étais avec nous, dit-il simplement.

\- J'imagine qu'il ne devait pas être très ravi, répondit-elle alors que Kreatur lui apportait du thé et une assiette bien remplie.

\- En effet, acquiesça-t-il. Toutefois, tu n'auras pas à l'affronter. Kreatur est allé chercher tes affaires ce matin.

Heather soupira de soulagement et le remercia de sa gentillesse. Elle reporta son attention sur son assiette. Elle avait déjà l'estomac moins noué. Elle n'aurait pas à retourner chercher ses affaires chez Selwyn avant de transplaner près de Poudlard.

Le restant du petit déjeuner se passa dans un calme frisant l'oppression. Il était évident qu'elle ne remonterait pas aisément dans l'estime de Walburga. Orion ne semblait pas porter un mauvais regard sur elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus baisser sa garde devant lui. Il était, après tout, un suprémaciste du sang-pur, et donc, son ennemi.

Depuis qu'elle était descendue avec Regulus, elle avait mis un point d'honneur à protéger son esprit et à ne rien laisser paraître d'importance. Regulus lui avait dit que, pour ne pas attirer de suspicion, il fallait cacher ce qui devait l'être, mais laisser les frivolités à la surface. Quand Regulus lui jeta un regard amusé, elle comprit que cela fonctionnait. Toutefois, elle ne s'attarda pas plus que nécessaire, les remerciant de leur hospitalité involontaire avant de transplaner avec ses bagages.

Dans un coin de son esprit, elle nota que le fait qu'elle puisse transplaner depuis l'intérieur de leur maison avait sûrement avoir avec le fait que sa magie et celle de Regulus étaient si entremêlées qu'elle devait envoyer la même signature magique que lui.

* * *

Heather transplana à la limite des sorts de protection anti-transplanage, juste devant la grille, avec ses bagages et son chat perché sur son épaule comme il aimait si bien le faire. Elle regarda sa montre avant de remarquer une silhouette qui se dirigeait vers la grille avec un grand sourire.

\- Content de te revoir, Heather, l'accueillit Hagrid de sa voix bourrue.

\- Bonjour Hagrid, sourit-elle alors qu'il lui ouvrait la grille. Comment se sont passé tes vacances ? demanda-t-elle.

\- D'un ennui assez navrant, répondit-il en l'accompagnant vers le château. Dumbledore est venu prendre le thé avec moi de temps en temps, mais ta présence m'a manqué. Je me suis occupé des Sombrales… et d'autres créatures, fit-il assez évasif pour le coup.

Heather sourit de plus belle et lui promit de venir prendre le thé le plus souvent possible avec lui. Il la laissa devant la grande porte pour retourner à ses tâches. Heather le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il aimait s'occuper de créatures parfois sortant de l'ordinaire. Il suffisait de voir Aragog.

Il l'avait emmenée, une fois, voir cette immense araignée. Heather n'avait pas particulièrement peur des araignées, mais celle-ci lui avait fait drastiquement revoir ses critères de peur à la hausse. Depuis, il y avait un coin de la forêt dans lequel elle refusait de mettre les pieds ou toutes autres parties de son anatomie.

Le château était pour le moment désert. C'était presque oppressant de n'entendre aucun bruit, aucun rire d'élève dans l'immensité de cet endroit. Son chat sauta de ses épaules et s'étira sur le sol avant de trottiner droit devant. Elle ne chercha pas à le retenir. Cor Leonis connaissait le château. Il avait été sa maison pendant un bon moment.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, à vrai dire. Elle n'avait reçu aucune instruction particulière jusqu'à maintenant. Elle laissa ses affaires sur le côté et se décida à diriger ses pas vers le bureau de Dumbledore en espérant que ce dernier n'ait pas déjà changer le mot de passe. Elle se planta devant la gargouille qui gardait l'escalier et énonça clairement « Maliceréglisse ».

La gargouille prit soudain vie et dévoila l'escalier qui commençait déjà à se dérouler sous ses yeux. Elle monta sur une marche et se laissa élever vers sa destination. Elle avait hâte de revoir son père adoptif. Il n'avait certes plus ce statut depuis que Selwyn avait fait valoir ses droits à la paternité, mais il ne demeurait pas moins son père dans son cœur.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle leva la main et frappa trois coups rapides, attendant quelques secondes une réponse qui ne tarda pas. Sa voix semblait fatiguée, ce qui la fit froncer les sourcils. Néanmoins, quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut accueillie par un sourire ravi.

\- Heather, tu arrives bien tôt, constata-t-il en regardant l'heure.

\- Papa, répondit-elle en venant se jeter dans ses bras. Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-elle alors qu'il caressait tendrement son dos, resserrant subtilement son étreinte autour d'elle.

\- Toi aussi, mon enfant, répondit-il avant de l'éloigner doucement de lui. J'imagine que tu aimerais t'installer confortablement avant que les élèves n'arrivent.

Heather acquiesça avec un sourire ravi. Dumbledore abandonna son bureau et lui intima de le suivre. Quand ils repassèrent par le hall, Heather fit léviter ses bagages qui la suivirent immédiatement à travers les couloirs et les escaliers.

Dumbledore l'informa de tout ce qui serait attendu d'elle en tant que professeur stagiaire. Elle serait l'assistante de McGonagall et prendrait sans doute en main les plus jeunes années. Elle serait également, comme tout professeur, appelée à effectuer des rondes de temps à autres certaines nuits selon un emploi du temps affiché dans la salle commune du staff.

Heather écouta avec attention, bien qu'elle soit sûre que McGonagall lui répéterait sûrement toutes ses consignes un peu plus tard. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le bureau du Professeur McGonagall. Dumbledore frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit immédiatement.

Assise à son bureau, McGonagall semblait engoncée dans tout un tas de paperasse, ses lunettes glissant de temps à autres de son nez. Elle releva les yeux et, notant ses visiteurs, arrêta immédiatement ce qu'elle faisait pour se lever et venir à leur rencontre.

\- Ravie de te revoir, Heather, lui sourit-elle. As-tu passé de bonnes vacances ?

\- Plus ou moins, grimaça la jeune femme. J'imagine que vous avez lu le Daily Prophet, Maître, ajouta-t-elle.

McGonagall acquiesça mais ne sembla pas vouloir pousser la discussion plus loin. Dumbledore s'excusa et décida de les laisser entre femmes pour retourner à son bureau où un tas de document requéraient son attention la plus pressante. Les deux femmes le regardèrent partir en hochant la tête et ne reprirent leur conversation qu'une fois la porte du bureau refermée derrière lui.

\- Je vais te montrer tes quartiers à présent, déclara-t-elle en se levant.

Heather la suivit diligemment dans le couloir jusqu'à une porte qui avait tout d'une porte dérobée. Personne ne la remarquait vraiment au premier abord. En se concentrant un peu plus, elle parvint à découvrir pourquoi. De multiples sorts semblaient s'imbriquer dans cette simple porte, la dérobant à l'attention de ceux qui ne se méfiaient pas.

\- Voici la porte menant à tes quartiers. Comme tu peux le voir, elle est complètement protégée et personne, sans ton autorisation, ne pourra entrer, expliqua McGonagall. Nous avons pensé qu'il serait préférable que tu ais également accès à mon bureau, étant donné ton statut. Toutefois, derrière cette porte se trouve une première pièce pouvant te servir également de bureau si tu préfères ta tranquillité.

McGonagall sortit sa baguette et désarma les sortilèges protégeant la porte avant de précéder Heather. Comme elle le lui avait indiqué, elles entraient dans une pièce qui ressemblait à n'importe quel bureau de professeur, suffisamment grande pour y convoquer des élèves si le besoin s'en ressentait, que ce soit pour des entretiens privés ou encore des retenues.

\- La porte menant à tes quartiers est cachée dans ce mur, reprit-elle en pointant le mur opposé. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te montrer comment y accéder, sourit-elle, assez amusée.

\- Non, en effet, Maître, acquiesça la jeune sorcière qui voyait déjà tous les sortilèges entrelacés ici qui lui seraient bien utiles dans les années à venir.

Heather lui fit un sourire reconnaissant quand McGonagall lui souhaita de s'installer confortablement avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle se retourna au dernier moment, ajoutant qu'elle avait tout son temps et qu'elles feraient le point dans l'après-midi. Heather acquiesça silencieusement avant que son maître ne retourne à ses propres occupations.

Heather verrouilla la porte du bureau qui était maintenant le sien à l'aide des mêmes sortilèges qui l'avait protégé jusqu'à maintenant, tout en notant dans un coin de son esprit qu'elle devrait y faire quelques changements ultérieurement. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le mur et d'un mouvement de baguette suivit d'une incantation muette, en révéla la porte qui sembla surgir de la pierre et reprendre sa place en plein milieu du mur, comme si elle avait toujours été là.

Ses bagages la suivant sans problème, elle passa cette porte qui la conduisit dans une pièce assez accueillante. Un canapé faisait face à une cheminée qui lui serait très utile quand le froid pointerait le bout de son nez.

Dans un coin de la pièce, une bibliothèque démunie d'ouvrages attendait d'héberger ses livres personnels. A côté du canapé, une petite table ronde serait parfaite pour poser une tasse et un bon livre. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, à l'opposé de la cheminée et l'ouvrit pour découvrir sa chambre. Assez spacieuse elle aussi, munie d'un lit double à baldaquin. Sur un côté de la chambre se trouvait une penderie qui accueillerait avec joie ses vêtements.

Une autre porte s'ouvrait cette fois sur une salle de bain personnelle. Heather soupira de soulagement. Finis les douches communes, elle pourrait se détendre sous l'eau chaude sans redouter d'être dérangée par qui que ce soit.

D'un coup de baguette, elle envoya ses livres vers la bibliothèque dans laquelle ils se rangèrent parfaitement selon leur sujet et par ordre alphabétique. Un autre coup de baguette envoya ses vêtements vers la penderie qui ouvrit ses portes pour les accueillir avant de les refermer une fois les vêtements bien rangés. Enfin, elle fit s'envoler le linge de bain, brosse à dent et brosse à cheveux et les quelques produits de beauté vers la salle de bain.

Une fois tout en place, elle se débarrassa des affaires qu'elle portait pour entrer dans la douche. Le jet d'eau tiède fut bienvenu, glissant sur sa peau avec délice. Elle lava ses longs cheveux avant de se savonner. Une fois rincée, elle sortit de la douche pour se sécher.

Alors qu'elle commençait à sécher ses cheveux avec une autre serviette devant le miroir, elle eut un moment de pause. Peut-être était-il temps de changer un peu, non ? Elle posa la serviette sur le bord du lavabo, incrusté dans un meuble dans lequel tout son linge de bain était rangé.

Elle rassembla ses cheveux et regarda jusqu'où ils tombaient. A mi-cuisse. Ils avaient bien poussé. C'était peut-être un peu trop long à présent. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et, à l'aide d'un bon vieux sort de découpe, elle les raccourcit. Elle admira le résultat, ses cheveux tombant à présent dans le bas de son dos assez gracieusement. Elle se demanda un instant si les cheveux plus courts lui iraient, avant de se raviser. Un pas à la fois.

Satisfaite de son travail, elle sécha ses cheveux et se dirigea vers sa penderie pour y prendre sa robe de sorcier, sur laquelle était épinglée son insigne d'apprentie, dépourvue des couleurs de son ancienne maison. Elle enfila une tenue assez simple et confortable composée d'un pantalon noir ainsi que d'un chemisier vert. Elle passa sa robe de sorcier par-dessus ses vêtements et décida de quitter ses quartiers.

Elle fit disparaître de nouveau la porte dans le mur avant d'ajouter un sortilège qui la soustrairait à toute détection autre que la sienne. Puis elle posa un regard pensif sur le bureau. Que cela lui faisait drôle de se retrouver maîtresse de ce bureau-là. La pièce en elle-même n'était pas plus intimidante qu'une autre. Elle était cependant désespérément vide.

Sortant sa baguette elle s'attela à fabriquer une bibliothèque qui alla se caller dans un coin de la pièce. Puis elle ajouta dans un autre coin, un petit espace pour que son familier puisse se prélasser comme il le faisait si bien. Un arbre à chat s'éleva jusqu'au plafond de la pièce, solidement soudé au mur, muni de divers jeux et endroit où Cor Leonis pourrait se cacher à sa guise.

Elle sortit ensuite le miroir de sa poche et le glissa dans le premier tiroir de son bureau avant d'y ajouter sorts de protections et de verrouillage. Avec les élèves qui ne tarderaient pas à reprendre leur marque, qui sait quelles entourloupes ils seraient capables de faire. Elle ne doutait pas un instant que d'autres prendraient la relève des inoubliables Maraudeurs. Manque de chance pour eux, Heather ayant fait partie de ce groupe, était à l'affut et ne se laisserait pas berner. Toutefois, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas amélioré cet objet pour empêcher quiconque autre que son propriétaire de s'en servir, elle devrait le mettre en sureté.

Elle passa au crible la pièce avant de soupirer. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus pour le moment. Il lui faudrait acheter les manuels au programme de métamorphose de chaque année pour les ranger dans cette bibliothèque tristement vide. D'autres ouvrage touchant au sujet et possiblement intéressant pour les élèves seraient aussi une bonne addition, mais il fallait faire attention aux connaissances mises à disposition de ceux qui n'étaient pas encore prêt à s'en servir.

Une plante serait aussi une bonne compagnie, ajouta-t-elle mentalement à sa liste. C'était assez morne ici, il fallait l'avouer. Les murs en pierre achevaient de donner un style froid et assez dépourvu de vie à l'ensemble de la pièce. Mais elle redécoreraient une autre fois cette pièce pour qu'elle s'y sente chez elle. Il en valait de même pour ses quartiers qu'elle remodèlerait sûrement pour coller à sa personnalité. Après tout, elle allait passer un certain temps ici.

Elle se décida à quitter son bureau, replaçant les sorts immédiatement avant de s'aventurer dans les couloirs pour retourner dans la cours menant au parc. Elle décida qu'il valait mieux rendre visite à la horde de centaures pendant qu'elle le pouvait. Les occasions se feraient sans doute rares au cours de l'année.

Passant par le pont, elle descendit ensuite vers la lisière de la forêt interdite. Elle vérifia que Hagrid ne pouvait pas la voir avant d'entrer dans la forêt. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il vienne lui faire la morale sur les dangers qu'abritaient cet endroit. Elle les connaissait déjà fort bien. Sous sa forme animagus, elle s'élança joyeusement, profitant du beau temps et de ce moment de complète liberté. Courir sous sa forme animagus devenait parfois comme un besoin irrépressible.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver la horde. Meliorne et Firenze l'accueillirent avec joie quand elle sauta sur le dos du plus jeune en le retrouvant. Bien évidemment, ce ne fut pas le cas des autres centaures qui ne l'appréciaient guère et se méfiaient toujours d'elle. Elle était après tout humaine, et donc, indigne d'être parmi eux.

\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir ici, lui confia finalement Firenze quand elle eut repris forme humaine et se fut assis près d'eux, sur un vieux tronc d'arbre terrassé.

\- Je ne suis plus élèves à Poudlard, mais je suis toujours apprentie auprès de McGonagall et, avec un peu de chance, j'enseignerai ici dans quelques années en temps que professeur reconnu, répondit-elle.

\- C'est une bonne chose, acquiesça Meliorne. Tu connais bien les environs et tu seras à même d'empêcher bien des irresponsables de se fourrer dans le pétrin… ou encore d'enfreindre le règlement.

Heather lui sourit avant de lui faire remarquer qu'elle voulait bien empêcher des drames, mais qu'il fallait aussi que jeunesse se passe et que des erreurs soient d'abord commises avant de pouvoir apprendre d'elles et de les réparées. A ceci, Meliorne n'eut rien à répondre. La sagesse venait souvent des erreurs passées qui faisaient avancer, et évoluer, les êtres vivants.

\- S'est-il passé des choses pendant ces deux derniers mois ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- C'était plutôt calme, répondit Meliorne. Les étoiles n'ont rien dévoilé de très important, si ce n'est qu'un danger va frôler le château dans peu de temps mais n'arrivera pas à s'y installer ouvertement. Garde tout de même l'œil ouvert.

\- Je vais garder en mémoire ton conseil avisé, Meliorne, et te remercie de m'en avoir fait cadeau, conclut-elle en inclinant la tête. La sagesse de ton peuple est une chose très précieuse et je me réjouis que tu la partages avec moi.

Meliorne posa avec affection sa main sur son épaule avant de hocher la tête, acceptant ses remerciements sincères avant de lui rappeler que, même s'il appréciait sa diligence, il n'était pas non plus obligé qu'elle se montre aussi formelle avec lui.

\- Tu me connais, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, plaisanta-t-elle finalement avant de leur dire au revoir à tout deux et de repartir vers le château.

Durant le trajet, elle repensa à la mise en garde de Meliorne au sujet du danger qui rôdait. Pouvait-il parler des Mangemorts potentiels parmi les élèves à Poudlard ? Ce n'était pourtant pas une nouveauté. A moins que ce ne soit quelque chose d'autre. Arrivée dans la cours, devant la porte du château, elle croisa Dumbledore qui quittait son bureau et se dirigeait sûrement dans le hall pour déjeuner avec les autres professeurs.

\- Tu sembles complètements à bout, commenta Heather en venant se placer à ses côtés tout en entrant dans le château.

\- Nous n'avons toujours pas de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, soupira-t-il. Je crains qu'il ne me faille demander à Artus de sortir de sa retraite et de reprendre le poste.

Ainsi donc, le manque de postulant pour le poste de défense contre les forces du mal était la raison de son état soucieux. Il est vrai que Artus Salvius avait été en poste depuis le départ à la retraite du Professeur Têtenjoy, plus d'une trentaine d'année auparavant et qu'il n'était déjà pas tout jeune quand il avait repris le poste. Le pauvre bougre rechignerait sans doute à reprendre du service après avoir finalement pris cette retraite bien méritée comme fait accompli.

\- Il n'y a vraiment personne ? s'enquit-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte menant au hall.

\- Il y a des candidats, mais aucun n'ayant les compétences requises, soupira-t-il. Toi, qui vient d'être diplômée, serait encore meilleure candidate que ces sots. Et je ne te confierais pas un tel poste alors que tu n'as aucune expérience, alors eux...

Elle voyait beaucoup mieux le problème. Des candidats, oui, mais aucun qualifié pour obtenir le poste. Du reste, ce n'était pas un poste quelconque. Cette matière-là, elle pouvait être dangereuse si l'encadrement n'était pas correctement effectué.

Ils firent leur chemin jusqu'à la table où quelques professeurs avaient déjà pris place. Professeur Chourave débattait de l'utilité de certaines plantes en potion et en moyen de défense avec Professeur Slughorn qui hochait vivement la tête avec un sourire placardé sur le visage, tandis que Professeur McGonagall semblait lire avec intérêt le journal sans se soucier des autres professeurs qui écoutaient Professeur Flitwick compter un duel apparemment plein de rebondissement dans sa carrière de duelliste.

D'une oreille très attentive, Heather écoutait le maître duelliste avec beaucoup d'émerveillement. McGonagall lui avait dit que, si elle voulait apprendre à mieux se défendre, elle devait demander au Professeur de sortilèges de l'entraîner. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Mais à l'entendre parler de ses duels, elle voulait apprendre sous sa tutelle.

\- Toujours aucun candidat apte ? demanda McGonagall lorsque Dumbledore et Heather se furent assis avec eux.

\- Malheureusement non, répondit Dumbledore en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

Heather occulta leur conversation qui ne comprenait aucune nouvelle information pour elle et se focalisa sur Flitwick. Ce sorcier dont l'apparence dénotait fortement une parenté avec les goblins, était plus impressionnant qu'on pouvait le penser au premier abord. Heather n'osait même pas ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander s'il pourrait lui accorder un peu de temps et la guider pour devenir une duelliste hors-pairs.

\- Si je me souviens bien, nous avons eu des élèves qui avaient l'étoffe d'excellent duellistes, se rappela Professeur Brûlopot.

\- En effet, ce James Potter et son ami le jeune Black, répondit Madame Bibine. Également très habile sur un balai.

\- N'oublions pas notre nouvelle recrue parmi les membres du staff, reprit Professeur Brûlopot en tournant son regard vers Heather qui le regarda avec une grande surprise.

Madame Bibine tourna également son regard fauve sur elle et lui sourit avec affection. Affection qui était sans doute dû à ses capacités aériennes avec un balai. Le professeur Flitwick tourna sa tête vers elle en semblant la jauger. Elle tint son regard, refusant de céder à l'envie de le détourner.

\- En effet, un gâchis qu'elle ait choisi Minerva, dit-il suffisamment fort pour que la concernée l'entende.

S'en suivit une suite de boutades entre les deux professeurs qui se plaisaient à se chamailler dans une humeur bon enfant. Heather ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tout en mangeant son repas. Il y avait cette convivialité entre les membres du corps enseignant que l'on avait l'impression d'être entourée par une famille.

\- Si j'avais su que notre jeune amie cherchait un maître, je me serais proposé, reprit finalement Flitwick après son moment avec McGonagall.

\- Filius, je crains que, mis appart tes compétences de duellistes, tu ne lui aurais rien appris qui soit dans son domaine d'intérêt, sourit McGonagall. D'ailleurs, si tu veux, je veux bien partager et te laisser lui léguer tes talents de duelliste.

Flitwick lança un regard intrigué à Heather qui depuis quelques minutes observait leur échange, ses yeux volants de l'un à l'autre sans arrêt. Heather supposait qu'il était fort peu probable qu'il accepte cette charge supplémentaire alors qu'il n'y avait rien à gagner pour lui. Elle n'aurait pas pu se tromper plus.

\- Serais-tu vraiment intéressée par cette compétence ? demanda finalement Flitwick de sa voix haut perché.

\- Je dois avouer que oui, Professeur, dit-elle. Je sais que des temps sombres se préparent et ne serais pas contre savoir me défendre efficacement.

Flitwick acquiesça pensivement avant de conclure qu'il serait ravi de l'entraîner dans ce domaine. Heather sentit son cœur bondir de joie et dû se retenir de sauter au coup de ce petit homme. Elle le remercia cependant avec un grand sourire qui ne cachait pas sa joie au reste de la tablée.

Durant l'après-midi, Heather prit connaissance des classes qui seraient à sa charge. McGonagall lui laissait les premières et deuxièmes années en se réservant le droit d'intervenir si le besoin s'en ressentait. Heather avait toutefois une grande liberté quant à la façon de gérer sa classe et d'enseigner les divers points du programme. Il fallait après tout qu'elle trouve ses marques et développe sa propre façon d'enseigner.

Heather passa donc le restant de l'après-midi à planifier ses classes de la rentrée jusqu'aux vacances avec le plus de sérieux possible. A son bureau, les livres du programmes éparpillés autour d'elle, elle planifiait ses séances, tentant de déterminer le temps qu'il faudrait prévoir pour chaque point et comment agencer son cours pour être le plus productif possible.

Dés qu'elle avait un doute, une hésitation sur la pédagogie à mettre en place, elle quittait son bureau et se rendait à celui de son maître qui se trouvait, fort heureusement, au même étage, à une vingtaine de mètres du sien. McGonagall mettait alors de côté ce qu'elle faisait et s'attardait un instant sur le travail de son apprentie pour lui faire remarquer les endroits où il fallait adapter, modifier et la félicitait pour son travail assidu.

C'est ainsi que se passait la plupart des journées qui suivirent. Le troisième jour de la semaine précédent la reprise des cours, elle fut invitée par Flitwick à le rejoindre dans la salle 3C, située au troisième étage et donc deux étages au-dessus d'elle.

Elle arriva à l'heure et entra dans la salle pour voir que les rangées de bureaux auxquels les élèves s'asseyaient pour leur cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avaient été repoussés sur les côtés pour laisser un grand espace dégagé propice à l'entraînement pratique qui l'attendait.

\- Nous allons d'abord tester tes réflexes, annonça Flitwick sans préambule en prenant place à l'autre bout de la pièce pour lui faire face.

Heather sortit sa baguette et se concentra sur son adversaire, se rappelant qu'il ne fallait jamais le sous-estimer, qui qu'il soit. La première attaque fut facile à esquiver en faisant un pas sur le côté. Heather était partisane de la pratique « économiser les mouvements pour économiser l'énergie ». Elle bougeait peu et seulement au dernier moment, quand il le fallait. C'était la clé de son endurance.

Toutefois, quand il eut compris cela, Flitwick ne tarda pas à la bombarder de sorts sans discontinuer, la poussant dans ses retranchements et ne lui laissant que peu d'opportunités pour contre-attaquer. Quand son dernier sort la manqua de peu, elle tenta sa chance, usant d'un sort informulé qu'il repoussa avant de reprendre ses attaques.

Plusieurs pas sur le côtés et roulades sur le sol plus tard, Heather était à bout de souffle et n'avait pas réussi à toucher son adversaire ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Elle ne s'avouait cependant pas vaincue pour autant. Puisant dans ses dernières réserves, elle attendit qu'il lance son sortilège pour lancer le sien dans la seconde. Elle esquiva en plongeant au sol tandis que Flitwick, d'un geste du poignet, contrait son sortilège sans grande difficulté.

La jeune sorcière, étendue sur le sol, éperdue de fatigue, n'osait même plus se relever, sentant ses jambes flageolantes sous son corps. Elle sentait les gouttes de sueurs dégringoler de son front et tombant dans ses yeux, la brûlant un peu. Elle était abattue et furieuse contre elle-même de ne pas avoir réussi une seule attaque.

\- Tu te débrouilles bien mieux que je le pensais, fit la voix de Flitwick alors qu'il marchait vers elle. Tu as de bonnes dispositions et tu sembles te reposer sur une bonne stratégie préétablie. Économiser tes mouvements était une bonne solution contre un seul adversaire, mais je t'encourage à ne pas la mettre en pratique si tu affrontes plusieurs sorciers. Tu es rusée et tu as bien faillis m'avoir avec ton dernier sort. Très intelligent de le lancer sans le formuler juste au moment où je lance le mien.

Il était à présent à côté d'elle, attendant qu'elle se relève. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il la complimente pour son échec cuisant. De bonnes idées, et essayer ne suffisait pas dans la vraie vie. Ce n'était pas ça qui lui sauverait la vie quand le moment serait venu pour elle de combattre.

\- Dis-moi, Apodis, reprit-il en semblant buter sur son nom pour ne pas l'appeler Heather. On m'a raconté que tu étais restée plus de sept minutes sur ce tabouret pendant que le choixpeau tentait de déterminer quelle maison serait la meilleure pour toi. Entre quelles maisons hésitait-il ?

Il s'était hissé sur l'une des tables contre le mur, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide alors qu'elle se relevait péniblement, ses gestes lents et dénués d'élégance à cause de ses muscles endoloris. Il l'avait touché avec quelques sorts qui n'avaient pas produits trop de dégâts, mais elle restait tout de même raide.

Elle parvint à se redresser, demeurant assise sur le plancher sans même tenter de se lever. Le résultat serait catastrophique dans son état. Mieux valait ne pas se montrer trop imprudente. Elle n'était pas pressée de visiter l'infirmerie, pas quand l'année n'avait même pas commencé.

\- Ce n'était pas sept minutes, Professeur, et ce n'était pas qu'il hésitait vraiment entre deux maisons, parvint-elle à répondre au bout d'un moment. Je suis restée treize minutes sur ce tabouret alors que le choixpeau me vantait les mérites de Serpentard alors que c'était pour moi la pire maison qu'il soit. Mais je me rends compte à présent, que c'était la maison qui aurait été la meilleure pour moi d'un point de vue strictement qualitatif.

\- Et bien je suis assez d'accord, finit-il par dire après un moment. Serpentard décrit très bien ta façon de réfléchir et d'analyser. Et ce n'est pas en soi une mauvaise chose, bien au contraire. Un Gryffondor a bien plus de chance de se faire tuer que de réussir. Quelqu'un qui réfléchit, voit la meilleure façon d'agir dans son intérêt, réussira presque tout ce qu'il entreprend.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'une autre maison que Serpentard lui vantait les mérites de cette dernière sans y voir quelque chose de négatif. C'était assez rafraîchissant. Mais pour Heather, c'était une sorte d'acceptance qu'elle découvrait grâce à ce petit homme.

Elle avait entendu la blague qui courait entre lui et McGonagall. A savoir que tous deux avaient été assis longtemps sur le tabouret à attendre la décision d'un choixpeau qui hésitait entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor. L'un avait été sorti à Serdaigle et l'autre à Gryffondor. Mais la blague en elle-même était que, si leur position avait été inversée, McGonagall serait à présent Directrice de Serdaigle et lui de Gryffondor. Cette pensée paraissait à Heather comme une idée fort saugrenue et quelque peu comique s'il fallait être tout à fait honnête.

\- Il ne faut pas avoir honte de tes choix. Réponds-moi honnêtement. Te sens-tu plus Serpentard ou Gryffondor ?

Heather pesa un instant l'enjeu de cette question. Flitwick ne la posait pas sans raison. Sa réponse devait sans doute avoir de l'importance. Mais il voulait de l'honnêteté alors mieux valait dire la vérité. Elle chercha la réponse en elle. Se sentait-elle courageuse ? Oui. Foncerait-elle tête baissée sans réfléchir ? Non. Elle réfléchissait toujours avant d'agir. Elle se montrait souvent ingénieuse et rusée. Et si le combat précédent était un quelconque indicateur, elle se reposait sur sa ruse et sa stratégie et non sur la force brute. Elle avait trouvé sa réponse.

\- Honnêtement, Professeur ? reprit-elle. Je me sens plus Serpentard que jamais.

\- Bonne réponse. Former quelqu'un qui fonce tête baisser serait du gâchis ! pépia-t-il avant de sauter de la table et de se diriger vers la porte menant sur le couloir. Nous reprendrons demain à la même heure.

Heather le regarda partir sans réagir. Puis un sourire se fraya un chemin sur ses lèvres. Elle était Serpentard dans le fond ? Et alors, qui a dit que c'était une mauvaise chose ? Après tout, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être elle-même ou de se lier d'amitié avec des Gryffondor. Et puis… pour survivre à ce qui se tramait, elle en aurait besoin, de sa ruse et de son côté réfléchi.

* * *

 ** _Fin du Trente-Sixième Chapitre_**


	37. Chapitre 37 - Un poste fort convoité

**Hey !**

 **Je sais que je n'ai pas posté depuis un moment, mais je dois avouer avoir été à cours d'inspiration dernièrement (syndrôme de la page blanche, tout ça, tout ça), et aussi pas mal prise par les études. J'essaye de surmonter ce blocage dans mon écriture, mais je dois avouer que c'est assez difficile. J'avoue que j'ai des doutes quant à ce chapitre. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur des précédents et que vous soyez déçus. Je m'en excuse si cela s'avère être le cas et vous promets d'essayer de me reprendre.**

 **Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture et si d'aventure vous pouviez me laisser quelques commentaires, j'avoue que ça me ferait le plus grand bien. Merci à tous pour votre fidélité et votre patience.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 37**

 _Un poste fort convoité_

Ce fut lors du quatrième jour de cette semaine précédent le retour des élèves que Heather eut une vision d'horreur. En effet, alors qu'elle rentrait d'une visite à Hagrid dans le cours de la matinée, elle aperçut une personne qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais recroiser. Elle l'avait entrevu au mariage de Narcissa, mais heureusement, il ne s'y était pas attardé et était reparti assez vite sans vraiment la voir.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, elle ne semblait pouvoir l'éviter puisqu'il l'avait vue arriver. Que faisait cet homme mauvais ici ? Celui que beaucoup de personnes de la société dans laquelle elle avait évolué ces derniers mois, appelaient « le maître », ou bien « le seigneur noir ».

\- Tiens, la jeune et jolie Apodis Selwyn, bientôt l'épouse de ce cher Regulus, fit-il quand elle arriva près de lui.

Aussitôt, elle le sentit envahir subtilement son esprit et força toute pensée, connaissance ou souvenir dangereux au plus profond de son esprit, derrière ce mur infaillible qu'elle avait appris à ériger sans difficulté, laissant les pensées futiles refaire surface : essentiellement des pensées de préparation de cours ou encore de moments intimes avec Regulus. C'était généralement le genre de chose qui poussait les intrus à quitter son esprit dans la seconde.

Nullement déçue du résultat, elle le sentit repartir aussi discrètement qu'il s'était insinué dans sa tête. Le sourire quelque peu lubrique qui étira ensuite les lèvres de cet homme lui fit un instant froid dans le dos et revenir sur sa décision. Peut-être que ce genre d'images n'était pas la meilleure chose à lui montrer.

A la sensation de ces yeux parcourant son corps sans se cacher avec un intérêt certain, elle comprit qu'il fantasmait totalement sur une possibilité quelconque de faire partie de ce genre de scène à la place de Regulus. Au bon sang, elle avait la nausée rien que d'y songer.

\- Puis-je m'enquérir de la raison de votre visite ? demanda-t-elle finalement pour le distraire.

\- Je suis venu postuler pour le poste vaquant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais il semblerait que ma candidature ait été rejetée, murmura-t-il.

Il ne semblait toutefois ni en colère ni surpris. Au contraire, il semblait comme… satisfait ? Cette satisfaction émanant de lui l'amena immédiatement à la conclusion qu'il n'avait pas fait que postuler pour le poste. Mais qu'avait-il pu faire ici qui le rendait aussi… confiant, fier ? Elle ne voyait pas.

Soudain la prophétie de Meliorne lui revint à l'esprit. Le danger qui menaçait, c'était sûrement lui. Il avait définitivement fait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Ce n'était cependant pas le moment de penser à cela avec un maître en légilimencie qui risquait de s'apercevoir de quelque chose.

\- Je suis navrée de l'apprendre, tenta-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

\- Puis-je espérer vous revoir très bientôt ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux. J'aurais des… projets pour lesquels votre aide serait pour le moins… utile.

\- Je ne peux vous le promettre, votre grâce, répondit-elle en inclinant la tête. Comme vous vous en doutez, mon travail va me prendre tout mon temps pendant les prochaines années, sans compter la planification du mariage, clarifia-t-elle.

\- Navrant, en effet, répondit-il sans pour autant sembler surpris là encore. Je demanderai à votre cher fiancé quand vous serez tout deux libres dans ce cas.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il s'éloigna vers la sortie. Il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais de poste ici, alors pourquoi était-il venu ? Même si la guerre n'était pas ouverte pour le moment, elle se déroulait néanmoins dans l'ombre.

Voulant en avoir le cœur net, Heather bifurqua et se hâta vers le bureau de son père. Elle le trouva soucieux, regardant fixement par la fenêtre sans esquisser le moindre mouvement indiquant qu'il avait remarqué sa présence.

\- Que voulait vraiment cet homme ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc. Sûrement n'est-il pas venu avec le seul but de récupérer le poste vacant.

Dumbledore soupira et se tourna vers elle avant de se diriger vers son fauteuil, l'invitant d'une main à prendre place dans celui qui avait sans doute dû accueillir cet oiseau de mauvais augure. La ride au milieu de son front s'était accentuée, lui redonnant ainsi tout le poids de ses années.

\- J'ignore la raison qui a poussé Tom à venir ici, reprit-il finalement. Toujours est-il que son but était ailleurs. Je n'arrive cependant pas à déterminer lequel.

\- Sûrement a-t-il caché quelque chose entre ces murs, souffla-t-elle en repensant aux paroles de Meliorne. Une arme, que sais-je !

\- Ne te préoccupes pas de ça, Heather. Concentre-toi sur ton apprentissage, répondit-il avec une certaine finalité dans la voix qui ne fit rien pour calmer la jeune sorcière.

\- Comment veux-tu que je ne m'en préoccupe pas quand il m'a très clairement fait comprendre son intérêt pour moi ?! s'écria-t-elle.

A cette révélation, il releva immédiatement la tête pour la fixer avec inquiétude. Il se leva et, en quelques longues enjambées, se posta devant elle et l'attrapa fermement par les épaules. Il semblait alarmé à cet instant, n'aidant en rien à calmer la panique qui menaçait d'engloutir Heather d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il voulait me revoir et qu'il… aurait un projet pour lequel il aurait besoin de moi, répondit-elle, la voix encore chancelante.

Il la lâcha et se remit à faire les cent pas dans le bureau. Une manie qu'elle l'avait souvent vu adopter quand quelque chose le tracassait et qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver de solution au problème. Elle demeura immobile, silencieuse pour ne pas perturber ses réflexions.

\- J'aurais espéré ne pas te mêler à tout ça, Heather, mais il semblerait que je n'ai pas le choix. Si tu as piqué l'intérêt de Tom, alors tu es en grand danger. Il voudra sûrement que tu le rejoignes et si tu refuses…

\- Que suggères-tu que je fasse ? Que je le rejoigne pour espionner ses moindres gestes et t'en rende compte après ? railla-t-elle avant de comprendre qu'il était très sérieux. Mais tu n'y penses pas ?! Cela ne te suffit pas que Regulus te fasse passer en douce des informations qu'il grapille au risque de sa propre vie ?!

Devant l'air stupéfait de Dumbledore, elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas supposé un seul instant qu'elle puisse être au courant qu'il travail pour lui dans l'ombre. Pourtant, c'était elle qui l'avait poussé à tenir Dumbledore au courant de tout ce qu'il pouvait amasser comme information. Sans elle, il n'aurait jamais essayé de le contacter pour combattre le seigneur noir.

\- Tu pensais vraiment que je n'en savais rien ? Voyons papa ! Je suis liée à lui d'une manière si profonde que tu ne pourrais même pas le concevoir. Me croirais-tu idiote ?

\- Non, Heather. Je ne t'ai jamais prise pour une idiote, dit-il calmement, semblant se résigner au fait qu'elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, comme toujours.

Il avait supposé qu'avoir plus d'une personne dans le camp adverse pour l'informer serait plus sûr, mais il devait aussi se rendre à l'évidence. Heather n'aurait jamais les épaules pour ce genre de mission. Elle était certes une brillante sorcière comme on en voyait peu, mais son cœur n'était pas aussi résistant qu'il l'aurait voulu. De bien des manières, elle se laissait guider par ses émotions. Ce n'était pas un défaut en soi, mais contre Tom, ça ne ferait que la mettre en danger.

Regulus prenait déjà d'énormes risques en lui envoyant ses messages codés. Ils avaient convenu qu'il ne communiquerait avec lui qu'ainsi, et en usant d'un nom de code afin que rien ne puisse lui nuire si le message venait à être intercepté par la mauvaise personne. Il se souvenait encore du jour où le garçon était venu le trouver, juste avant la fin de l'année.

Il avait frappé à la porte de son bureau et était entré après quelques minutes de silence. Quand il l'avait vu, Dumbledore avait été quelque peu surpris de sa visite. Il était rare qu'un Serpentard vienne le trouver. Regulus, il le savait, ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il ne pouvait décemment lui jeter la pierre. Sa méfiance était sûrement la raison pour laquelle il était encore en vie.

Il avait été évident pour Dumbledore que Regulus n'avait de loyauté qu'envers une seule personne. Et cette personne, ce n'était pas lui. C'était la fille qu'il avait adoptée et élever. Cette fille dont, il l'avait compris au moment même où Regulus était entré dans la pièce, le jeune sorcier avait fini par tomber amoureux bien malgré lui.

\- Je ne viens pas vers vous parce que je vous fais confiance, mais Apodis à confiance en vous. La situation évolue rapidement et je crains qu'elle ne finisse très vite par être en danger. Et ce à cause de moi. Alors je vous propose un marché qui je suis sûr vous conviendra, avait-il dit sans préambule, se tenant fièrement campé sur ses jambes au centre de la pièce.

\- Je vous écoute, avait répondu le directeur en le regardant par-dessous ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- Je vous ferais parvenir des informations grâce à des messages codés que seul vous et moi pourrons déchiffrer. Personne ne devra savoir que je suis celui qui vous informe, pas même les membres de votre ordre secret, pas même Apodis.

\- Pensez-vous vraiment qu'elle soit dupe ? Ma fille n'est pas née de la dernière pluie, avait-il répondu en croisant ses mains sous son menton. Et elle est bien trop observatrice pour que vous puissiez espérer le lui cacher indéfiniment.

\- Je sais bien qu'elle s'en rendra compte, je la connais bien mieux que vous. Toutefois, je ne veux pas la mêler à tout ça. Elle est suffisamment en danger par ma faute. Je veux la protéger et la tenir à l'écart de tout ça le plus longtemps possible.

\- Malgré toutes vos bonnes intentions, pensez-vous vraiment qu' _il_ ne la remarquera pas ? Un jour viendra ou votre relation l'amènera à s'intéresser à elle. Peu de sang-purs se marient par amour. Et vous n'avez pas caché le fait que vous éprouvez des sentiments puissants pour elle.

Regulus n'avait pas nié ces dernières paroles. Il avait même avoué n'avoir pas trouvé d'autres solutions pour garder leur lien secret. Leurs fiançailles étaient d'ailleurs le meilleur moyen pour la protéger des autres sorciers qui tenteraient de se l'attacher pour des raisons bien moins nobles. Ce à quoi Dumbledore n'avait rien trouvé à redire. Il n'en restait pas moins que, se considérant comme le père de la jeune femme, il était difficile de la voir s'envoler de ses propres ailes et de lier son sort à un autre. Toutefois, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il l'avait perdue en ce sens.

\- J'imagine que vous allez lui faire votre demande bientôt, avait alors soupiré Dumbledore. Si je puis vous conseiller un endroit pour faire votre demande, ce serait la plage sorcière de Brighton, et je n'en dirais pas plus.

\- Dois-je conclure que vous accepter le marché que je vous propose ? avait alors demandé Regulus sans se laisser intimider ni amadouer.

\- J'accepte, avait-il conclut en faisant un mouvement de sa baguette qui avait envoyé un parchemin vers Regulus. Voici la clé du codage que nous utiliserons, vous trouverez facilement comment vous en servir, j'en suis sûr. Quand vous l'aurez retenu, je vous conseille de le détruire. Mon nom de code sera Demi-Lune, puis-je savoir le vôtre ?

\- Renard de Teumesse, avait-il fini par répondre après un moment de réflexion.

\- Espérons que tout comme ce renard de légende vous ne puissiez pas vous faire attraper, avait alors déclaré Dumbledore.

Pour le moment, Regulus avait envoyé le compte rendu de chacune de ses entrevues avec le seigneur noir sans faillir. Il était un espion remarquable qui avait une très grande valeur pour l'Ordre du Phoenix, même si personne ne savait à quel point ils lui étaient tous redevable. En ce cours lapse de temps, il avait réussi à sauver quelques-uns des membres de l'ordre d'une embuscade mortelle, sans compter que plus d'un sorcier né de parents moldus lui devait la vie.

\- De plus… espionner sans être démasquer demande une très grande compétence en occlumancie, et je suis loin d'être un maître en la matière, fit Heather, le ramenant brutalement dans l'instant présent. Ce serait du suicide. Et comme je risque d'être amenée à revoir cet homme, mieux vaut également que je ne sache rien sur tes faits et gestes ou ceux de l'ordre. Je me force même à ne pas prendre connaissance de ce que Regulus te donne comme information pour être sûre que mon manque de défense mentale ne puisse le desservir.

\- Heather, quoi que tu ais pu interpréter, tu te trompes. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger. Je n'ai jamais insinué que tu devais t'infiltrer dans ses rangs pour l'espionner, mais plutôt que tu gardes une oreille tendue à ce qui pourrait se dire dans les cercles qui lui sont favorables. Et, bien évidemment, je veux que tu en fasses part à Regulus. Il en va de même pour tout ce qu' _il_ pourra te dire si jamais tu étais amenée à le revoir. Même si cela te paraît anodin.

Heather chercha son regard un instant avant de soupirer et d'acquiescer. Elle ne voulait pas revoir cet homme. Toutefois, elle avait conscience qu'elle ne pourrait le fuir éternellement. Elle devait tout faire pour que Regulus ne soit pas mis en danger et puisse continuer sa mission. Elle devait le protéger.

\- Heather, la rappela Dumbledore alors qu'elle allait quitter son bureau.

Elle se retourna vers lui, le regard inquisiteur. Dumbledore semblait peser le pour et le contre avant de se lancer. Regulus n'allait certainement pas aimer qu'il lui confie tout ça, mais il sentait qu'il était important qu'elle le sache.

\- Ce que Regulus fait, c'est pour te protéger. Il n'est loyal qu'envers toi, et personne d'autre. N'en doute jamais. Et si un jour il devait choisir d'agir d'une certaine manière qui dépasserait ta compréhension, dis-toi qu'il a une bonne raison. Il t'aime, c'est une certitude.

\- Merci papa, je garderai ça à l'esprit, sourit-elle timidement avant de quitter son bureau.

Elle avait l'étrange sentiment que son père tentait de la prévenir d'une prochaine action de Regulus qu'il lui serait sans doute impossible à comprendre. Que lui cachaient-ils tous les deux ? Plus le temps passait et plus elle avait l'impression que Regulus gardait pour lui des informations importantes afin de ne pas l'impliquer. Mais c'était un poids bien lourd à porter pour un garçon à peine adulte. Si elle ne pouvait pas le soutenir, alors à quoi servait-elle ? Elle n'était pas sûre de préférer qu'il se mette en danger pour sa propre sécurité. A vrai dire… son cœur se serrait douloureusement, rien que d'y penser.

* * *

Les restant de la pré-rentrée devint une routine assez monotone pour Heather qui partageait son temps entre McGonagall, Flitwick et Hagrid à qui elle avait promis une compagnie plus régulière. Elle évitait toujours de manger ses biscuits, mais le thé était toujours excellent. Elle ne croisait que peu Dumbledore qui s'échinait à trouver quelqu'un pour enseigner la DCFM l'année à venir. Par chance, le précédent professeur avait accepté de revenir en insistant bien sur le fait que ce n'était que temporaire.

Ainsi donc Artus Salvius revint à Poudlard la veille de l'arrivée des élèves. Heather eut le plaisir de discuter avec lui lors du repas du soir, savourant le fait qu'il ne la considérait pas comme une étudiante comme la plupart des autres professeurs, mais plutôt comme une jeune collègue encore inexpérimentée qu'il prendrait plaisir à guider si le besoin se présentait.

Artus était un homme sévère à la carrure fine, presque trop, le rendant presque maladif. Une calvitie importante avait eu raison d'une bonne partie de ses cheveux, laissant son crâne à nu. Ses yeux noirs étaient très souvent plissés derrières ses lunettes, lui donnant l'air d'un serpent sur le qui-vive. Car, oui, Artus Salvius avait été à Serpentard et ne s'en cachait pas. Mais tout Serpentard qu'il était, il était, en comportement tout du moins, à l'opposé de Slughorn qui aimait baigner dans la réussite de ses élèves et vanter leurs mérites et sa part de responsabilité dedans. Non. Artus, lui, ne s'attachait pas aux élèves qui n'étaient ici que de passage. Il se réjouissait, certes, de leur réussite, mais cela n'allait guère plus loin que cela. Artus était un ermite, un solitaire, ce qui rendait sa gentillesse à l'égard de la jeune recrue dans le corps enseignant particulièrement touchante.

Après le repas, quand elle décida de se détendre un peu dans la salle réservée au personnel enseignant de l'école, elle ne fut pas dépaysée de voir McGonagall en pleine partie de bataille explosif avec Chourave et Flitwick, Slughorn semblait vouloir faire mourir d'ennui son interlocuteur, le pauvre professeur de Rune qui n'arrivait pas à trouver d'échappatoire tandis que Salvius se tenait devant un plateau d'échec sorcier, apparemment dépourvu d'adversaire. Il ne semblait pourtant pas s'en plaindre, jouant seul, contre lui-même. Au moins était-il sûr de gagner.

\- Ah, ma chère Heather ! s'exclama Slughorn en l'apercevant.

Heather tenta en vain de refouler une grimace de désespoir qui reflétait sans doute à merveille celle de son ancien professeur de Rune qui semblait apparemment soupirer d'aise de voir ici une échappatoire offerte. Heather ne pouvait pas lui jeter la pierre, même si elle lui lança un regard de supplique auquel il ne réussi qu'à offrir un triste sourire d'excuse en s'éclipsant de la salle. Bon sang ! C'était donc cela l'effet que ça faisait, comprit-elle en se rappelant le passage d'un de ses livres moldu préféré : Orgueil Préjugé. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à saisir parfaitement la sensation que devait ressentir Elizabeth à se voir abandonner par ses sœurs alors qu'elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule avec Mr. Collins. Maintenant elle savait.

\- Professeur ? répondit-elle avec résignation.

\- Je me demandais si tu accepterais de venir à la fête que je ferais pour le début de l'année avec les membres du club, commença-t-il.

Heather ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de fermer les yeux sous ce sentiment de fatalité. Elle qui avait toujours réussi à esquiver la plupart des fêtes qu'elle trouvait détestable, se retrouvait prise au piège sans avoir de bonne excuse pour refuser. Elle avait déjà fini la préparation de tous ses cours pour le mois qui arrivait. Parfois elle maudissait ce besoin de toujours prendre de l'avance.

\- Allons, tu ne vas pas me refuser ! sembla-t-il la supplier. On ne t'a quasiment pas vu aux soirées du club ces dernières années.

\- Je viendrais, dit-elle en essayant de montrer un sourire poli pour cacher le désespoir qu'elle ressentait.

Un « puisqu'il le faut » semblait flotter dans son esprit mais elle se garda bien de l'énoncer à voix haute. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre Slughorn à dos. Elle n'appréciait peut-être pas ses manières, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il l'avait aidée plus d'une fois quand elle désespérait en potion. Ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre… juste un peu trop potiche à son goût.

Quand Slughorn quitta la salle pour se retirer dans ses quartiers, Heather lâcha un soupir de résignation. Un peu plus loin, elle entendit des pièces rebondir sur le bois de la table où jouaient Flitwick, McGonagall et Chourave. Elle se tourna à l'instant même où Flitwick arborait une mine boudeuse et McGonagall un air ravi.

\- On avait dit cinq gallions, Filius, sourit McGonagall.

\- Tu es implacable, Minerva, soupira l'autre. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu oserais parier là-dessus, secoua-t-il la tête, dépité.

Heather les regardait, intriguée de connaître les détails du pari qui coûtait si cher à son mentor duelliste. Ça n'avait aucun rapport avec le jeu qu'ils jouaient, ce qui avait d'abord été sa première supposition. Ils avaient en vérité parié sur combien de temps Heather réussirait à éviter les soirées du club de Slughorn.

\- Un pari est un pari, répliqua McGonagall. Tu as parié qu'elle réussirait à éviter de participer aux soirées encore cette année, et j'ai parié qu'elle céderait dés que Horace la ferait culpabiliser.

\- Dois-je demander ma part du butin pour être ainsi l'objet d'aussi vil pari ? sourit-elle, cette fois amusée.

McGonagall et Flitwick furent tellement surpris qu'ils en restèrent un instant bouche bé alors que Chourave souriait d'une oreille à l'autre en regardant ses deux acolytes et que Salvius peinait à retenir un sourire d'étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

\- J'aurais dû parier sur quelle maison lui correspondait mieux. Tu aurais dit Gryffondor et j'aurais gagné en pariant Serpentard, soupira Flitwick avant que les comparses n'éclatent de rire.

Quand les rires se firent silences et que peu à peu la salle se vida de ses occupants, Heather sentit la mélancolie ressurgir. Elle se sentait seule, loin de ses amis et de Regulus. Elle détestait cette sensation d'abandon. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lier de relations profondes avec les autres professeurs puisqu'elle n'était pas vraiment leur égale, du moins pas totalement. Quant à se confier… elle ne doutait pas que McGonagall tendrait une oreille bienveillante si Heather venait se confier, mais son maître en faisait déjà beaucoup et Heather ne voulait pas trop en rajouter.

Restée seule dans la salle, elle ne se décida à retourner à ses quartiers que lorsque des elfes de maisons rajoutèrent une buche dans la cheminée où le feu commençait à décliner. Elle croisa quelques fantômes en retournant dans ses quartiers donc Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête qui se plaignait encore du rejet de ses comparses à l'inclure dans leur club. Heather ne put que lui offrir un sourire de compassion. Elle avait déjà assez de son mal-être pour se préoccuper de celui d'un fantôme. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais pour le moment, elle n'avait pas envie de se montrer raisonnable.

Une fois dans son bureau, Heather tendit la main vers le tiroir dans lequel elle avait rangé le miroir et l'en sortit. Comme si Regulus avait senti son besoin de lui parler, de le voir, le miroir s'illumina et son visage apparut.

\- Tu en fais une tête, souffla-t-il avec un peu d'inquiétude dans le regard.

Il était allongé dans son lit, les draps remontés jusqu'à son abdomen. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il avait dû passer un moment à préparer ses bagages pour le départ du lendemain. Elle aurait dû se sentir mieux de le voir et d'entendre sa voix, pourtant, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Le voir à travers ce miroir rappelait vivement à sa mémoire qu'il était loin et que, toute cette année, elle allait devoir tenir ses distances avec lui. La réalisation qu'elle n'y arriverait pas fut trop pour elle et les larmes dévalèrent ses joues.

\- Hey, Apodis ! s'alarma-t-il. Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Rien… je… je me sens juste seule et… et savoir que cette année on va devoir arder nos distances c'est… je ne sais pas s je vais y arriver, déblatéra-t-elle à toute vitesse en essuyant ses larmes d'une main.

Le regard de Regulus passa de l'inquiétude à la tendresse. Elle n'était pas douée avec les sentiments, ce n'était pas nouveau. Pourtant, cette déclaration et ses pleurs étaient pour lui comme une déclaration d'amour enflammée. Et il la trouvait attendrissante. Toutefois, le problème qu'elle soulevait méritait qu'il s'y attarde.

\- Hey, souffla-t-il tout bas. N'oublie pas qu'on est des Animagi et qu'on est rusé. On trouvera un moyen de se voir sans se faire prendre, lui assura-t-il avec un sourire plein de confiance.

Heather ne put qu'acquiescer, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix vacillante pour le moment. Ce que disait Regulus faisait sens et avait allégé un peu son mal-être. Toutefois, elle savait qu'il ne s'en irait totalement que lorsqu'il serait près d'elle. Elle devait prendre son mal en patience. Quand elle mit fin à la communication avec Regulus des heures plus tard, elle s'en voulut un peu de l'avoir tenu éveillé presque jusqu'à l'aube. Le pauvre n'allait pas être très en forme pour la rentrée à cause d'elle. Le vague à l'âme, elle rangea le miroir en s'assurant qu'il était bien protégé et monta se coucher. Si toutefois elle ne passait pas la nuit à ruminer dans son lit. Elle aussi n'allait pas être très fraîche pour la rentrée…

* * *

Le banquet de début d'année lui fit un drôle d'effet, elle qui avait toujours assisté à celui-ci parmi les élèves de Gryffondor se retrouvait à la table de professeur. Elle n'y était pas encore véritablement habituée et avait bien failli, en entrant, aller s'installer à la table des Gryffondors. Elle se focalisa un instant sur son gobelet de jus de citrouille avant d'en prendre une petite gorgée. Elle se trouvait entre McGonagall et Flitwick, bien que la première se soit absentée pour aller s'occuper des premières années qui n'allaient pas tarder à entrer pour être répartis dans leurs nouvelles maisons.

En relevant les yeux, elle regarda machinalement vers la table des Serpentard et ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la silhouette familière qu'elle cherchait. Regulus discutait avec un autre Serpentard qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais elle pouvait voir dans sa posture qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une discussion qu'il appréciait. Regulus n'avait que peu d'amis. En vérité, elle était certaine que ses véritables amis se contaient sur les doigts d'une main et parmi eux se trouvaient Severus et elle-même. Elle reporta son attention sur les autres tables quand Regulus leva les yeux vers elle. Elle devait maintenir un certain rôle à présent et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer ses émotions.

Après la répartition des premières années, Dumbledore énonça son discours habituel de début d'année. Heather l'avait entendu tant de fois, avant même qu'elle ne soit élève officielle à Poudlard. Dumbledore l'ayant adopté alors qu'elle venait d'avoir sept ans, elle avait parcouru le château depuis bien plus longtemps que sept années, et elle avait assisté à plus de discours qu'elle ne pouvait en compter. Elle pouvait le réciter mot pour mot.

Durant le banquet, elle observa les élèves profiter des festivités pour faire connaissance avec les nouveaux arrivants dans leurs maisons et de leur donner déjà quelques conseils qui leurs seraient salutaire… ou pas. Si les Maraudeurs avaient quitté Poudlard, leur héritage n'était pour autant pas perdu et, parmi Gryffondor, elle voyait déjà quelques plaisantins prêts à prendre leur place. Du coin de l'œil, elle observa la table de Serpentard. Regulus l'observait depuis son banc sans prêter attention aux nouveaux. Elle se retint de rougir et s'intéressa enfin à son assiette.

Quand l'heure fut venue, les préfets se levèrent pour guider les nouveaux vers leurs salles communes. Heather retint un bâillement de fatigue. Elle n'avait que peu dormi la nuit précédente et avait passé la journée à revoir son plan de séance pour le lendemain.

\- Tu devrais te détendre ce soir, lui conseilla McGonagall avec un regard sans équivoque.

Heather fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que son mentor lui conseillait. Alors que les autres professeurs quittaient la salle, McGonagall demeura avec elle et l'attendit pour faire le chemin ensemble jusqu'à leur étage.

\- Ta situation étant particulière, je te conseillerais de le retrouver le plus rapidement possible. Faites attention à ne pas vous faire prendre, conseilla-t-elle en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit avant d'entrer dans son bureau.

Heather demeura stupéfaite. Certes, elle savait que McGonagall comprenait sa situation, mais de là à être encouragée, elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Elle lâcha un soupir de frustration et se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau, les yeux rivés sur le sol devant elle dans ce couloir à présent désert. L'année promettait d'être assez compliquée.

Alors qu'elle arrivait devant sa porte, une main attrapa son bras et la plaque contre le mur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà une bouche venait s'écraser contre la sienne. La sérénité et le désir l'envahir aussi rapidement qu'une vague déferlante.

\- Tu es inconscient de te balader dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, souffla-t-elle quand il abandonna ses lèvres pour savourer la peau de son cou.

\- Je ne pouvais plus attendre, souffla-t-il contre sa peau, provoquant chez elle un frisson d'anticipation.

Un soupir de plaisir lui échappa quand il mordilla la peau de son cou avant qu'elle ne déverrouille sa porte. Elle l'ouvrit immédiatement et le laissa la pousser à l'intérieur. Il referma la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pied et elle la verrouilla de nouveau avant qu'il ne lui fasse perdre la tête en reprenant possession de ses lèvres. Il passa ses mains sous ses cuisses et le souleva. Elle referma ses jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il venait la poser sur le bureau.

\- C'est ce qu'on appel un grave manquement à l'éthique, dit-il entre deux baisers fougueux. Faire l'amour avec un professeur. Un fantasme assez commun.

\- Reg, ferme-la et prend moi, répondit-elle immédiatement en passant sa main derrière sa tête, ses doigts se perdant dans ses cheveux, pour ramener ses lèvres souriantes sur les siennes.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit.

* * *

 **Fin du Trente-Septième Chapitre**


	38. Chapitre 38 - Convictions&contemplations

**Je suis agréablement surprise du nombre de commentaires sur le précédent et ça me fait un bien fou, merci à tous et toutes ! Comme toujours, je vais m'efforcer d'y répondre au mieux.**

 **JustineBergerac : ** Hey ! Je suis heureuse que ce ne soit pas aussi mauvais que je m'y attendais.

Oui, en effet, c'est assez inquiétant, Tom n'a déjà plus grand chose d'humain à ce moment, ce qui n'est pas pour rassurer sur ses plans à venir.

C'est vrai que le lien se développe. J'essaye de ne pas le faire évoluer trop rapidement pour éviter le risque de tomber dans le cliché. J'essaye de visualiser les choses de la manière la plus réaliste possible.

Quand j'imagine Regulus, je l'imagine comme quelqu'un qui est très souvent dans la restreinte, à ne pas vouloir en dévoiler plus sur lui que nécessaire. Pourtant, il me paraît logique que, avec Heather, il finisse par relâcher un peu cette rigidité de caractère pour être lui-même. Je le vois comme quelqu'un qui s'efforce de s'améliorer et de faire ce qui a besoin d'être fait quitte à en souffrir si c'est pour protéger ceux à qui il tient. Assez noble dans l'âme en somme. Pour ce qui est de l'espionnage, je ne sais pas encore si il réussira.

Oui, je compte faire en sorte de nuancer au mieux les personnages et ça passe aussi par Dumbledore. Il tient à sa fille adoptive, c'est après tout la seule famille (si on exclus son frère à qui il ne parle plus). Il fera tout pour la protéger, mais en même temps, si le plus grand bien exige des sacrifice, je pense qu'il les fera, même s'il ne le souhaite pas. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il ne veut pas que Heather se joigne à l'Ordre du Phoenix et qu'il refuse qu'elle devienne trop active dans cette guerre.

Tu as bien cerné le personnage de Selwyn, en effet. Mais je n'en dirai pas plus.

Je me doute qu'il te reste encore beaucoup de questions. Certaines trouveront des réponses au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, d'autres peut-être pas; et d'autres encore resteront volontairement sans réponses pour laisser le choix au lecteur de se faire sa propre idée. Toutefois, n'hésite pas à poser tes questions si tu le souhaites. Il est probable que si tu veux vraiment des réponses et que je ne peux les donner en début de chapitre, je te réponde par PM.

Je ne suis pas encore totalement sortie de la page blanche, mais j'ai bon espoir d'avancer quand même. Qui sait, des fois l'inspiration arrive comme ça sans savoir trop pourquoi. :)

Quant aux études, accroches toi, je suis de tout coeur avec toi ! Faisons de notre mieux pour ne rien regretter peu importe les résultats. Je te souhaite de réussir et, comme toujours, c'était un plaisir de te lire ! A bientôt ;)

 **Lily Gem :** Saluuut ! Eh bien ça a dû t'en faire de la lecture si tu as tout lu d'une traite. Cette fanfic commence à être bien longue. Je me doute que certaines personnes doivent être découragées en voyant le nombre de chapitre et le statut "in progress". ^^

Ne t'en fais pas, je compte bien m'attarder de nouveau sur Lucinda, Lily et les Maraudeurs dans les chapitres à venir. Je ne peux malheureusement pas encore te dire quand. Quant à la relation Apodis/Regulus, et bien elle suivra son cours. Je suis une fan de happy end, donc ne désespère pas, elle finira par craquer.

Et bien voici ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plairas autant. Dévore-le comme il te plaira ! ;)

Merci pour ton commentaire et à bientôt =)

 **Angico :** Coucou ! Tant mieux si tu l'as aimé. Mais je suis de nature à toujours me remettre en question et à porter un regard critique sur ce que je fais. La malédiction d'être perfectionniste, tout ça tout ça. Eh bien je ne m'avance pas toujours sur les résultats de mes tests sinon je finis par déprimer en me disant, avec le recul, que je n'ai rien fait de bien. Mais dans l'ensemble, je pense que ça va ! Admissible au CAPES et remontée à bloc pour les oraux à venir ! =)

Et si, Tom ne recule devant rien pour arriver à ses fins. Pour ce que Regulus va faire, je ne peux te le dire, je n'en suis pas encore là moi-même. ^^ Quant à l'avertissement de son père, je ne peux que te dire que ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde. ;)

En ce qui concerne la référence au Renard de Teumesse, je t'ai répondu en message, mais il est possible aussi que certains se posent la même question alors je vais également y répondre ici. Le Renard de Teumesse fait parti de la mythologie Gréco-Romaine. Il s'agit d'un renard légendaire réputé imprenable et impossible à arrêter, envoyé par les dieux pour terroriser les habitants de Thèbes comme un genre de Sphinx. Selon la légende, un chien appelé Lelaps aurait été envoyé à ses trousses car il ne manquait jamais sa proie. La poursuite était donc vouée à durer indéfiniment jusqu'à ce que Zeus n'intervienne et ne change les deux animaux en pierre pour ramener la paix. Ce qui m'intéressait dans ce mythe était la qualité d'imprenable du renard. Regulus ne voulant pas se faire attraper par Voldemort et étant un Animagus prenant la forme d'un renard, je trouvais cette idée assez intéressante.

En effet, je ne voulais pas faire de Heather un personnage trop parfait, trop lisse. Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment réussi, mais je pense que ça à le mérite de paraître réaliste. Montrer ses faiblesses me semble une bonne façon de montrer qu'elle n'est pas parfaite et que, comme tout le monde elle peut aussi craquer. Le fait qu'elle aime Regulus et ne veuille pas l'avouer est un détail qui prendra tout son sens au fur et à mesure je pense. Mais si on réfléchit bien, il est possible de comprendre son raisonnement. Je te laisse te creuser les méninges ! :D Oui, je sais, je suis sadique.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

 **Tel quel :** Hey ! Mais non, tu finis toujours par rattraper ton retard, tout va bien ! ^^ Mais non, mais non, il n'y a aucune honte à avoir, je t'assure ! lol

Je vais aussi bien que je puisse aller, les oiseaux... les oiseaux... et bien les oiseaux se font attaquer par mes chattes, bordel ! O.O' Ce matin encore j'ai été réveillée à une heure indigne par des piaillements paniqués et des bruits de battements d'ailes erratiques. Comment te dire que, à quatre heure du matin, se lever pour sauver le pauvre volatile, qui n'était pas coopératif soit dit en passant, des plans diaboliques de mes deux chattes, je ne rigolais pas du tout ! Maintenant avec le recul et en imaginant ma tête déconfite, les yeux pas en face des trous, mais alors pas du tout, et les cheveux en bataille à en faire jalouser Bill Kaulitz (du moins quand c'était encore son style), je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver la situation pour le moins cocasse ! mdr

Lire ton commentaire m'a fait sourire, alors ne soit pas trop dure avec toi-même, hein ;) Tu vas y arriver, je crois en toi ! lol

Merci ! Tu es un ange. Si tu es dingues de tout ce que je fais, dois-je en conclure que tu as lu toutes les fictions que j'ai écrite ? :O Parce que les autres sont un niveau bien en dessous de celle-ci je pense. ^^  
Tu es toute pardonnée. Je n'ai rien contre l'inconstance, parfois elle est même bienvenue si cela signifie que je peux avoir un commentaire aussi agréable à lire et qui réussi l'exploit de me faire rire aussi rapidement.

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent et que j'aurais la joie de retrouver un commentaire tout aussi... vivant dirons-nous ! :D Il m'a collé la banane toute la journée quand je l'ai lu.  
A très bientôt, mon inconstante et si assidue lectrice ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 38**

 _Convictions et contemplations_

* * *

La reprise des cours n'avait pas été de tout repos. La veille, Regulus et elle avait discuté, entrelacés dans son lit. Elle lui avait raconté sa rencontre involontaire avec Voldemort et la discussion qui s'en était suivie avec Dumbledore.

\- J'aurais dû te dire que j'espionnais pour lui, mais… avait-il dit avec la mine contrite.

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, l'avait-elle coupé. Ce qui me préoccupe, c'est ce que Voldemort manigance et le fait qu'il me pense utile. Je n'aime pas du tout ça.

Il avait soupiré, se relevant sur ses coudes, alors qu'il était allongé sur le ventre, tout en tournant son visage vers elle pour scruter ses traits. La ride entre ses sourcils provoquée par le froncement de ces derniers était une indication assez criante de l'étendue de son inquiétude.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il manigance. Je ne suis pas assez haut dans ses rangs pour espérer avoir ne serait-ce qu'un indice sur ses plans. Mais je ne pense pas que ça venue à Poudlard soit une coïncidence. Et je ne pense pas non plus qu'il veuille vraiment le poste de DCFM.

Alors qu'il la regardait s'endormir, il fut temps pour lui de regagner son dortoir. Heather lui avait indiqué les sorts et enchantements qu'elle utilisait pour empêcher toute autre personne qu'elle d'entrer dans ses quartiers et dans son bureau et il mit un point d'honneur à s'assurer de les refaire correctement avant de se diriger vers les donjons. Il allait devoir s'élever dans les rangs de Voldemort s'il voulait espérer protéger Heather et découvrir se que manigançait ce monstre. Ça n'allait pas être facile et encore moins plaisant, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ce fut sur cette pensée, son être redoublant de volonté, qu'il s'endormit dans son lit. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Heather qui s'était réveillée en sentant son absence et n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir. Regulus avait dû quitter son lit au milieu de la nuit pour retourner dans son dortoir le plus discrètement possible et avait emporté avec lui, semblait-il, le sommeil. Leur discussion tournicotait dans son esprit sans vouloir la laisser en paix

Toutefois, Heather n'avait pas trop à se plaindre car le lundi, elle n'avait aucune classe. Elle avait donc profité de cette liberté pour venir assister McGonagall et observer sa façon de faire avec les troisièmes années. Le retour des vacances semblait quelque peu difficile pour eux, apparemment. Toutefois, McGonagall avait réussi à attirer leur attention sur le cours grâce à son sujet des plus attrayants : les Animagi. Beaucoup avaient regardé sa transformation de sorcière en chat et inversement avec un intérêt certain. Heather ne doutait pas que, parmi les élèves, certains essaieraient sûrement de se lancer dans cette aventure sans prendre garde. Il y en aurait sans doute au moins un pour finir à l'infirmerie, bloqué avec une partie de corps animal sur son corps humain. Et ce, même si McGonagall leur expliquait les dangers de se lancer dans la recherche de sa forme animagus seul et les bienfait d'étudier avec un mentor animagus.

Après le départ des élèves, Heather discuta avec son mentor de l'attitude à adopter dans certaine situation et comment prévenir au mieux les situations pouvant évoluer désastreusement.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu te débrouilleras très bien toute seule, la rassura-t-elle. Tu as bien préparé tes cours et tu as une présence en classe qui garantira l'attention de tes élèves.

Heather n'avait plus reparlé de ça avec son mentor. Elles étaient allées déjeuner toutes les deux et Heather se demandait s'il était judicieux de venir assister McGonagall avec les septièmes années qu'elle avait une bonne partie de l'après-midi. La préparation aux ASPICs demandait au moins ce large créneau horaire. Elle pesait le pour et le contre : d'un côté, elle n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'eux et cela poserait un certain problème d'autorité puisque beaucoup la connaissaient et mettre une certaine distance se révèlerait difficile et d'un autre, elle serait dans la même salle que Regulus et pourrait profiter de la sensation de sérénité que lui apportait sa présence.

\- Je ne te force pas à venir cet après-midi, lui souffla McGonagall. Pourquoi n'en profiterais-tu pas pour aller te détendre. Tu pourrais aller voir Hagrid, aller courir sur quatre pattes vers une certaine horde, insinua-t-elle avec malice.

\- C'est une idée très alléchante en effet, répondit Heather qui avait à présent pris sa décision. Je crois même que c'est ce que je vais faire.

Ainsi donc passa-t-elle son après midi à discuter avec Hagrid et à l'accompagner dans la forêt interdite afin qu'il aille prendre soin des diverses créatures qu'elle abritait. Heather ne rechigna pas non plus à mettre la main à la patte pour l'aider en mettant en pratique les connaissances qu'elle avait acquises durant ses années à Poudlard en tant qu'élève.

\- Plus qu'une Sombrale à panser et je pense qu'on pourra y aller, conclut Hagrid alors qu'elle caressait le chanfrein d'une jeune femelle qui lui donnait des coups de têtes chaque fois qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Merci encore de ton aide, Heather.

Heather lui offrit pour toute réponse un sourire radieux. Hagrid était parmi le peu de personnes qui persistaient à l'appeler Heather. La plupart s'étaient résolus à l'appeler par son vrai nom. Mais ça avait quelque chose de nostalgique de se voir appeler ainsi. Regulus l'appelait Apodis parce qu'il en avait pris l'habitude et que s'il l'appelait Heather en compagnie des personnes que fréquentaient leurs familles, cela serait mal vu.

\- Je te vois de temps en temps aller dans la forêt, Heather, fit soudain Hagrid alors qu'ils repartaient vers sa chaumière. Tu ne devrais pas t'y aventurer ainsi. Surtout dans cette partie-là. Il y a une horde de Centaure, et ils n'apprécient guère les sorciers. Je ne pense pas qu'ils te feraient vraiment du mal, mais il vaut mieux éviter de…

\- Hagrid, sourit-elle amusé. Meliorne et Firenze sont mes amis. Et puis… je te fais confiance pour ne rien dire de ce que je vais te révéler, s'arrêta-t-elle en fouillant son regard. Je suis une animagus et j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les pattes de temps en temps, avoua-t-elle quand elle eut sa parole qu'il ne dirait rien.

\- J'imagine qu'il doit y avoir une raison pour que ce soit un secret, dit-il pensif. Mais cela ne change pas le fait que cette forêt et dangereuse même pour un… un quoi déjà ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Heather sourit de plus belle et prit sa forme animagus, se révélant à Hagrid dans toute sa splendeur. Hagrid écarquilla les yeux en assimilant sa forme peu commune, il fallait l'avouer : petite renarde du Sahara, avec ses grandes oreilles, sa fourrure pâle, sa queue touffue et son petit museau.

\- Une petite renarde comme toi… les bêtes de cette forêt n'en feraient qu'une bouchée, s'attrista-t-il, encore plus inquiet.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis rusée et rapide, le rassura-t-il après avoir repris forme humaine. Et puis… petite comme je suis, je n'aurais aucun intérêt pour eux. Qu'auraient-ils à se mettre sous la dent sur une si petite bestiole ?

Hagrid grogna devant l'hilarité et la légèreté de sa jeune amie. Toutefois, il savait bien que Heather était têtue, mais débrouillarde. Elle savait faire attention à elle. Il devrait se contenter de ce savoir, pour le moment.

* * *

Les deuxièmes années étaient pour la plupart heureux de revenir à Poudlard et ça se ressentait dans leur attention. Heather, qui avait appréhendé ce premier cours au point de ne pas très bien dormir la veille, se tenait devant son bureau, les fesses appuyées contre le bord de ce dernier, tandis qu'elle donnait le cours théorique de rappel sur la formule de métamorphose avant de pouvoir passer à la pratique : métamorphoser un scarabée en bouton. Le restant de la séance fut un peu plus mouvementé et elle dut à plusieurs reprises se rendre auprès des élèves pour leur donner des conseils ou rectifier certaines erreurs. Le fait que les scarabées bougeaient trop vite pour que les élèves ne parviennent à les métamorphoser était aussi la raison du peu de succès qu'ils rencontraient. Au bout d'un certain temps, Heather se décida à jeter un sort d'immobilisation sur les scarabées en se fustigeant mentalement pour ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

Les jours se succédèrent rapidement. Et avec eux vint la tant redoutée fête avec le club de Slughorn. Heather avait donné sa parole qu'elle viendrait et n'avait pas pu se défiler cette fois-ci. Elle arriva en début de soirée et se borna à rester dans son coin, tentant vainement d'échapper à l'attention du maître des potions qui, lui, ne le voyait pas de cet homme et passe une bonne partie de la soirée à la présenter à ses anciens élèves qui avaient bien réussi dans la vie. Il ne tarissait pas d'éloge à son égard, mettant Heather encore plus dans l'embarras.

\- La fameuse Apodis Selwyn, répondaient la plupart de ses anciens élèves. Une beauté, soit dit en passant. Dommage qu'elle soit déjà prise.

\- Votre apprentissage se passe bien ? La métamorphose, quel vaste sujet. Avez-vous pensé à vous orienter dans la recherche ?

Ces discussions étaient d'un ennui. Elle trouvait ces gens pompeux et tout bouffis de leur orgueil. Ça ne lui donnait vraiment pas envie de discuter avec eux. Mais ce fut encore pire quand Slughorn fit entrer Regulus dans la danse. Ce dernier s'était tenu à l'écart, présent, comme chaque fois, à la soirée que Slughorn donnait car membre de son club depuis sa toute première année. Il discutait avec d'autres élèves de son année, notamment un Serdaigle avec lequel il semblait avoir une conversation très instruite. Bien entendu ce fut avant que Slughorn n'aille le chercher pour le ramener dans la conversation.

\- Et voici…

\- Le jeune héritier des Black à qui notre jeune et jolie apprentie est promise, l'interrompit immédiatement l'homme mielleux qui ne cessait de faire des avances à Heather sans discrétion et dont le regard se faisait très indécent.

\- En effet, répondit Regulus avec un aplomb impressionnant. J'ajoute que si vous continuez à fixer ma fiancée ainsi, membre du Magenmagot ou pas, il vous en coûtera.

Sur cette menace éloquemment énoncée, Regulus proposa son bras à Apodis qui le prit sans se faire prier. Certes, elle ne devait pas trop s'afficher aux yeux de tous avec Regulus et faire profil bas quant à leur relation à cause de sa nouvelle position, mais s'il fallait choisir entre une remontrance pour un peu de laissé aller et une soirée à se faire reluquer par un vieux pervers vicieux, elle préférait de loin la première option.

\- Tu veux qu'on parte ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver dans un coin reculé du bureau de Slughorn où la soirée avait lieu, comme toujours.

\- Tu ne désires pas rester ? répondit-elle.

\- Je préférerais mille fois être ailleurs, sinon je risque de faire un geste irréparable, conclut-il en fixant l'homme qui l'horripilait, la mâchoire tellement serrée qu'elle entendait presque ses dents grincer.

\- Alors allons-y.

Elle attrapa sa main et s'éclipsa avec lui de cette soirée désastreuse. Elle réfléchit un instant aux options qui se présentaient à eux. Regulus était exempt de couvre-feu pour cette soirée grâce à l'invitation qu'il avait de Slughorn. Donc s'il venait à être pris dans les couloirs, il ne serait pas puni. Il suffisait de ne pas rentrer non plus trop tard.

\- Une petite escapade à quatre pattes, ça te tente ? proposa-t-elle alors.

\- Je croyais que tu ne le proposerais jamais, sourit-il avant de prendre immédiatement son apparence de renard.

\- Suis-moi, sourit-elle avant de se diriger, presque au pas de courses, vers la porte menant au parc.

Une fois hors des murs, elle troqua son apparence humaine pour celle de fennec et s'élança vers la forêt. Regulus ne se fit pas prier pour la suivre. Quand ils arrivèrent près de la forêt interdite, elle aperçut Hagrid. Ce dernier la suivit du regard avant de froncer les yeux en prenant connaissance de la présence du renard qui la suivait.

\- Oy ! Heather !

Elle s'arrêta dans sa course pour trottiner vers lui. Regulus sembla hésiter avant de la suivre, d'un pas plus méfiant cependant. Heather vint s'asseoir devant Hagrid, sa longue queue fournit venant s'enrouler autour d'elle.

\- Qui emmènes-tu avec toi ?

Heather resta immobile, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait répondre ou non. Hagrid était, après tout, le gardien des lieux et n'accepterait sûrement pas qu'un élève, même en sa compagnie, aille dans la forêt interdite. Merlin, il n'accepterait même pas qu'un élève soit hors des murs à une heure si tardive.

Toutefois, ce ne fut pas elle qui décida. Regulus abandonna sa forme animagus et se tint face à Hagrid. Heather allait l'imiter quand ce dernier la souleva pour la poser sur son épaule. Il en profita pour la caresser sous le menton, envoyant une décharge électrique dans tout son corps qui la fit presque trembler de tout son être.

\- Elle et moi avons besoin d'être ensemble, et ce n'est pas évident entre ces murs, déclara-t-il en désignant le château d'un signe de tête. Sa nouvelle position rend notre relation compliquée car, même si nous sommes fiancés, je reste un élève et elle un professeur en devenir. Pour une fois, pourriez-vous oubliez que vous nous avez vu et… sous quelle forme ?

Hagrid sembla réfléchir. C'était une situation qu'il n'aimait pas. Son devoir était de protéger les élèves tout en faisant respecter le règlement. Et entrer dans la forêt interdite était, justement, interdit. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de l'empathie pour eux. Leur situation était en effet difficile à vivre. Surtout que Heather et lui étaient liés d'une manière bien plus puissante et profonde qu'une simple amourette. Il ne pouvait pas décemment leur refuser de se retrouver, ce serait inhumain.

\- Faites juste attention à vous deux, dit-il finalement. Quant à votre forme, elle vous correspond bien et je la garderai pour moi.

\- Merci, répondit Regulus avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt interdite. Une fois à l'intérieur, il reposa Heather sur le sol avant de reprendre sa forme animagus.

Ils passèrent de longues heures à courir dans la forêt, se coursant l'un l'autre, se roulant dans la terre. Puis, ils arrivèrent sur le territoire de centaures. Heather se fit plus sérieuse et trottina vers eux, suivie par un Regulus intrigué. Ce ne fut que quand il aperçut deux centaures venir à leur rencontre qu'il se figea et se mit sur la défensive.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu nous amènerais un nouveau compagnon, petite renarde, fit l'un d'eux.

Heather abandonna sa forme animagus pour sourire au centaure. Le deuxième s'avança vers elle et la serra affectueusement dans ses bras. Sous l'œil vigilant de Regulus qui se tenait près à bondir s'il le fallait.

\- Je me disais qu'il était tant que je vous présente celui à qui je suis liée, expliqua-t-elle.

Regulus prit sa déclaration comme un signal et reprit forme humaine, bien que toujours méfiant. Il se rappela finalement avoir déjà vu ces deux centaures. C'étaient ceux qui étaient venus au secours de Heather quand elle avait été malmenée par Lupin alors qu'il était loup-garou.

\- Nous nous sommes déjà vus, fit Meliorne en inclinant la tête en guise de salut. Je suis ravi de faire plus ample connaissance avec toi. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

Regulus haussa un sourcil plein de perplexité mais ne protesta pas et suivit les deux centaures, restant à côté de Heather. Cette dernière ne semblait ni inquiète ni stressée.

\- J'imagine que tu les connais bien, souffla-t-il tout en marchant.

\- Oui, je les ais rencontré lors de ma première escapade dans la forêt interdite. Je venais d'effectuer ma première métamorphose en animagus, expliqua-t-elle. Meliorne et Firenze sont les deux seuls centaures qui acceptent et apprécient ma présence. Ils accepteront aussi la tienne. Ce qu'ils ont à te dire pourrait sûrement t'aider dans le futur.

Regulus ne répondit pas. La sagesse des centaures était une chose que beaucoup de sorciers suprématistes réfutaient, mais pas lui. Les centaures voyaient des choses que, eux, sorciers, ne parvenaient pas à discerner ou si peu. Il y avait peu de véritable voyant capable de prophétiser quoi que ce soit, mais les centaures, eux, discernaient certaines choses. Certes, parfois leurs interprétations pouvaient être faussées ou à nuancer, mais généralement, elles étaient fiables.

\- Tu prétends servir un maître dont tu veux provoquer la chute, c'est une voie très dangereuse, déclara Meliorne une fois qu'ils furent installés dans une clairière d'où ils pouvaient mieux voir les étoiles.

\- Si je veux la protéger, je n'ai pas le choix, répondit-il.

\- Donc tu fais cela uniquement par loyauté envers elle ? répondit le centaure tandis que Firenze et Heather étaient allés se balader dans les alentours pour chasser.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule raison, souffla Regulus. Elle m'a ouvert les yeux et a chamboulé tout ce que les miens m'ont appris depuis mon enfance.

Meliorne détourna son regard des étoiles pour le fixer sur lui. Regulus ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter ce regard. Il savait en revanche que le centaure essayait de jauger sa valeur. Ce centaure, sans doute comme tous les siens suffisamment âgés pour être sages, avait une propension à parler par énigme qui frustrait Regulus qui ne savait pas toujours comment tout interpréter. Grâce à son ouïe affinée depuis qu'il avait trouvé sa forme animagus, il entendait le sifflement du vent qui venait se perdre dans les branches des arbres, secouant les feuilles qui se teintaient d'or et de feu avec l'arrivée de l'automne. Il observait le mouvement de l'herbe haute, soumise à la volonté du vent et ondoyant sous sa présence. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être comme ces feuilles et cette herbe : soumis à la volonté et aux dessins d'une entité contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien. En y pensant, c'était un constat assez affligeant.

\- L'important n'est pas ce qu'on t'a appris, mais plutôt ce que tu en fais. Reconnaître que ce que l'on avait appris comme seule vérité est erroné est le premier pas vers l'accomplissement de soi-même, reprit Meliorne. Peu importe comment tu y arrives.

\- Certes, mais ça ne m'aide pas vraiment dans les faits. Je suis toujours prisonnier, en quelque sorte.

\- Et pourtant tu cherches la liberté. Cette liberté à laquelle tout être vivant aspire et qui est menacée par les ténèbres.

\- Voldemort doit être vaincu, je ne le sais que trop. Mais je ne trouve pas la faille qui permette sa chute, répondit Regulus avec une certaine amertume. Et le temps presse.

\- En ce cas écoute bien ce que les étoiles déclament : Pour vaincre les ténèbres, il te faut chercher ce que la mort et la souffrance ont engendré. A cette condition seulement, le mal qui nous menace pourra être vaincu.

Regulus fronça les sourcils. Il comprenait ce que les ténèbres et le mal désignaient, mais il ne comprenait pas à quoi faisait allusion « ce que la mort et la souffrance ont engendré ». Il devait s'agir de ce que Voldemort avait fait, mais c'était bien mince pour comprendre pleinement ce qu'il devait faire. Que devait-il chercher ?

C'est à ce moment que Firenze et Heather revinrent. Firenze avait récolté quelques baies et fruits et Heather tenait dans sa gueule un lapin qu'elle avait visiblement débusqué. Regulus la regarda avec appréhension. Elle ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce qu'il mange ce lapin cru. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas montrer aucun signe de reprendre forme humaine. Avec un peu d'appréhension, il se métamorphosa et s'approcha de la proie que Heather venait de déposer sur le sol. C'était bien la première fois qu'il dévorait une proie sous sa forme animagus et il n'était pas sûr d'être en accord avec cette idée.

Quand il eut arraché un morceau de la carcasse, Heather commença à manger à son tour. Étrangement, le goût du sang et de la viande crue ne lui fut pas insupportable. Au contraire, c'était même délicieux, si bien qu'il entreprit de dévorer le reste alors que Heather se mettait en boule et fermait les yeux.

Son repas improvisé fini, il vint se placer près d'elle et l'entourer de sa forme avant de fermer lui aussi les yeux. C'était une nouvelle expérience qu'il venait de vivre et il ne la regrettait pas le moins du monde. C'était bien plus enrichissant que ces soirées pompeuses que Slughorn aimait organiser. Le repos ne sembla cependant pas vouloir l'envahir alors que les avertissements du centaure envahissaient son esprit.

Quand la lune commença à décliner dans le ciel, Regulus décida qu'il était temps de rentrer au château. Il réveilla Heather en frottant son museau contre le sien avant de se tourner vers les centaures et d'incliner la tête. Constatant que sa compagne ne semblait pas décidée à sortir de sa torpeur, Regulus prit délicatement la peau de son cou entre ses crocs et la souleva avant de se mettre en route vers le château.

Quand il sortit de la lisière de la forêt, la lumière dans la chaumière de Hagrid était éteinte depuis longtemps et un ronflement à réveiller les morts retentissait. Regulus continua sa route et se faufila dans le château, se fiant à ses sens en alerte pour détecter le moindre bruit qui pourrait annoncer la présence de Rusard. Le concierge semblait toujours arriver quand on ne l'attendait pas.

Toutefois, il parvint à se faufiler jusqu'à la porte donnant sur le bureau de Heather. Il abandonna sa forme animagus et souleva dans ses bras une Heather toujours endormie dans sa forme animagus avant de déverrouiller la porte et d'entrer en la refermant consciencieusement avec tous les sorts que cela impliquait. Il fit de même avec la porte cachée menant aux quartiers et alla déposer la petite boule de poil sur le lit avant de s'y étendre à son tour. Constatant qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir par peur d'écraser Heather, il se métamorphosa à nouveau et se mit en boule tout contre elle. En quelque minutes, il dormait aussi profondément qu'elle.

* * *

A mesure que les semaines avançaient, et que les cours se multipliaient, Heather eut l'occasion de se tromper, de rectifier ses erreurs mais aussi de voir ses élèves progresser. Elle avait parfois l'impression qu'elle apprenait autant d'eux qu'ils apprenaient d'elle. Les premières années avaient été assez dispersés lors de leur premier cours, la curiosité et la découverte de Poudlard ou du monde magique en général, ne les aidait pas à se concentrer sur la tâche qu'ils devaient effectuer, à savoir : apprendre et mémoriser l'alphabet attaché à la métamorphose. Heather se félicitait d'avoir commencé par un cours théorique. Un de ses élèves avait réussi à se faire mal en se prenant le bout de sa baguette magique dans l'œil. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envisager le pire pour la pratique des sortilèges.

\- Rappelez-vous toujours que la métamorphose est le résultat d'une altération de l'apparence d'un objet à partir de sa structure moléculaire. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que la métamorphose a son alphabet propre car il fonctionne de la même façon. Il est crucial que vous compreniez cet alphabet car c'est celui que nous utilisons pour écrire et répertorier les sorts de métamorphose. J'attends donc de vous un gros travail là-dessus et une parfaite connaissance de cet alphabet pour le cours prochain !

Quand elle se retrouva enfin seule dans la salle de classe, elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil derrière le bureau pour revoir son plan de cours et noter ce qui avait marché et ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné, afin d'améliorer sa façon d'enseigner. C'était une action qui allait devenir une routine pour elle durant les mois qui suivirent. Plus le temps passait et plus elle prenait confiance et menait ses courts avec aisance. Ses élèves, pour la plupart, réussissaient bien. Certains, par contre, avaient quelques problèmes qu'elle ne parvenait pas à résoudre.

\- Parfois certains élèves n'ont pas ce qu'il faut pour réussir en métamorphose, avait répondu son mentor. C'est malheureux mais c'est un fait.

Heather n'aimait pas cette réponse. Elle avait même fini par convoquer les élèves en difficulté pour leur donner des leçons supplémentaires. Elle faisait en sorte de réunir tous les élèves en difficulté, qu'ils soient en première ou deuxième année, en s'assurant un créneau horaire qui leur convenaient à tous. Cela lui demandait plus de travail, mais les résultats ne tardèrent pas à rendre tout ce travail payant. Ceux qui n'arrivaient pas à formuler le plus basique des sorts de métamorphoses arrivaient à présent à obtenir un résultat, même s'il était encore minime.

C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle se rendit dans le grand hall pour le dîner après une séance fructueuse avec ses élèves en difficulté. Elle sirotait son jus de citrouille en écoutant distraitement les professeurs parler entre eux avant que finalement l'on s'intéresse à elle.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais créé un genre de club d'entraide ? déclara Flitwick avec un sourire jovial.

\- En effet, répondit-elle en reposant son verre. Certains de mes élèves en avait besoin et je suis assez satisfaite du résultat. Je trouve qu'il serait peut-être même intéressant de généraliser le procédé en proposant un endroit en fin de journée où les élèves de tous niveaux et de toutes maisons pourraient se retrouver et bénéficier des conseils d'un professeur ou d'élèves plus avancés que d'autres.

\- C'est une idée, intervint McGonagall. Mais t'en sentirais-tu capable ? Cela pourrait s'avérer être beaucoup trop de travail.

McGonagall la scrutait, attendant sa réponse. Les autres professeurs avaient cessé leurs conversations, soudain curieux de voir ce qui sortirait de cette discussion-là. Certes, Heather n'était pas encore un professeur aguerri. Elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, d'erreurs à commettre pour pouvoir avancer et s'améliorer. Mais en même temps, elle voyait là une opportunité d'aider ceux en difficulté, et dans le même temps, de mettre tout le monde sur un pied d'égalité.

\- Les challenges ne m'ont jamais fait peur, décida-t-elle finalement en relevant le menton.

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, dit finalement Dumbledore, je vais m'occuper de mettre ce projet en place et de te trouver un endroit qui convienne.

Heather ne put s'empêcher de montrer sa joie devant l'acceptation de son idée. Dumbledore lui offrit un sourire attendrit mais ce ne fut pas ce qui la toucha le plus. Ce qui la toucha au plus profond de son cœur, c'est le regard plein de fierté de McGonagall qui acquiesçait avec satisfaction.

* * *

Tout se mit très vite en place. Plusieurs créneaux d'entraide avaient été fixés au long de la semaine, si bien que Heather n'avait plus une minute à elle. Elle jonglait entre les cours qu'elle donnait aux premières années ainsi que la correction des devoirs qu'elle leur imposait, la préparation des cours suivants et son rôle de tutrice pour tous les élèves, de tous les niveaux, qui venaient aux créneaux d'entraide.

Certains se révélaient plus faciles à aider que d'autre, surtout quand l'aide demandée était dans sa matière de prédilection. D'autres étaient plus difficiles à aider, notamment les élèves qui lui demandaient de l'aide en histoire de la magie. A ceux-là, elle n'avait pas toujours de réponse à donner.

Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était de voir les septièmes années qui ne venaient que pour la déshabiller du regard. Plus d'une fois elle avait envoyé des rapports au sujet de ces derniers à leur directeur de maison pour que les mesures nécessaires soient prises. Il va sans dire que nombre d'entre eux finirent l'année avec bon nombre de retenue.

Regulus venait à chaque cours d'entraide, bien qu'il n'en ait pas vraiment besoin. Son niveau était excellent et il était prêt pour les ASPICs. Non. La raison pour laquelle il venait, c'était pour se rapprocher un peu d'elle. Ils n'avaient guère l'occasion de se retrouver tous les deux et cela commençait à peser sur leur lien. Le simple fait d'être dans la même pièce aidait un peu. Toutefois, il arrivait que Regulus ait besoin de son aide ou d'une explication, notamment en métamorphose lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre certains sorts, ou certaines incantations.

Elle fut quelque peu soulagée quand les vacances de Noël arrivèrent. Elle serait bien restée au château, mais Selwyn exigeait qu'elle rentre et même Dumbledore ne put inventer de prétextes suffisant pour qu'elle passe le Noël à Poudlard. Elle était en train de faire sa valise quand Regulus la rejoignit dans ses quartiers. Sa propre malle l'attendait dans le bureau, devant la cheminée par laquelle ils quitteraient Poudlard.

\- Tu en fais une tête, commenta-t-il, appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Disons que j'appréhende ces vacances. Si Selwyn insiste à ce point pour que je ne reste pas à Poudlard, c'est qu'il planifie quelque chose. Et avec la visite de Voldemort au début d'année, je ne crois pas trop aux coïncidences.

Regulus fronça les sourcils. Son raisonnement était sans failles. Voldemort n'était pas le plus patient des hommes. Et quand il voulait quelque chose, généralement il l'obtenait. Et quand il n'y parvenait pas, sa rage devenait destructrice. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la fureur dans laquelle il était quand James et Lily Potter avait refusé son offre de se joindre à lui. C'était arrivé dans la dernière semaine d'été et il avait raconté cet événement à Heather.

\- Et s'il me demandait de rejoindre ses rangs ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, laissant tomber une chemise qu'elle s'apprêtait à ranger dans la malle.

Elle était dans un tel état qu'elle préférait ne pas se servir de sa magie, de peur de voir cette dernière échapper à son contrôle, si bien que Regulus, d'un coup de baguette, l'aida à terminer sa malle et vint passer ses bras autour d'elle, appuyant son torse contre son dos et reposant son menton sur son épaule.

\- Calme-toi, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Il ne sert à rien de paniquer ainsi. Ça ne changera rien à ce qui se produira, murmura-t-il en embrassant son cou.

\- S'il demande à ce que je le rejoigne… souffla-t-elle, la gorge nouée. Que devrais-je répondre ?

Malheureusement, il n'avait aucune réponse rassurante à lui donner. Si bien qu'il préféra ne rien dire. Si Voldemort demandait à ce qu'elle le rejoigne, il serait extrêmement difficile pour elle de lui apposer un refus ouvert. A moins qu'elle ait une raison valable… Mais pour le moment il n'en trouvait aucune. Du moins aucune de véritablement envisageable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? demanda-t-elle en sentant sa frustration.

\- J'ai du mal à trouver une échappatoire envisageable au problème que tu soulèves, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Heather se dégagea de ses bras et se retourna pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle n'aimait pas ce regard empli de doute et d'inquiétude, de frustration aussi. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser plein de tendresse et de douceur.

\- Tu penses à quelque chose. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

Regulus laissa un long soupir lui échapper alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le lit. Sans un mot, il passa ses bras autour d'elle et l'attira vers lui, si bien que sa tête reposait contre son bas ventre. Elle caressa machinalement ses cheveux, attendant qu'il veuille bien s'ouvrir.

\- Ce n'est pas une solution envisageable pour le moment, mais elle pourrait le devenir avec le temps, soupira-t-il avant de s'écarter un peu pour lever la tête et fondre dans son regard. Beaucoup de couple de sang-purs peinent à concevoir. Si tu venais à…

Il s'arrêta dans sa lancée avant de laisser un rire sans joie lui échapper et de refuser de terminer sa phrase tellement l'idée lui semblait grotesque et même écœurante. Penser à une grossesse comme échappatoire revenait à admettre que l'enfant qui naîtrait aurait été conçu non pas par envie mais pour simplement être utilisé comme une porte de sortie. En somme une mauvaise raison. Sans oublier qu'ils étaient encore jeunes, même si selon leurs familles ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Oublie cette idée, se ressaisit-il. On trouvera un autre moyen.

\- L'idée d'avoir un enfant de déplait-elle autant que ça ? demanda-t-elle, un peu chamboulée par cette conversation.

\- Ce n'est pas l'idée d'avoir un enfant qui me déplait, bien que je n'en veuille pas pour le moment. Avec cette guerre, les dangers que l'on prend, la mort qui rôde à chaque instant autour de nous…, il soupira avant de continuer. Non, ce qui me déplaît, c'est l'idée d'avoir un enfant pour les mauvaises raisons. Dans quelques années, quand Voldemort sera mort et que l'on pourra vivre en paix… alors peut-être que l'idée aura un certain attrait pour moi. Tu sais que je t'aime et que fonder une famille avec toi est ce que je souhaite au plus profond de moi. Mais ce n'est pas le moment.

A cela, elle n'avait rien à redire. Tout était vrai dans ce qu'il disait. Ils étaient bien trop jeunes pour penser à fonder une famille. Les temps étaient bien trop sombres pour amener un enfant dans ce monde où régnait guerre et violence. Toutefois, savoir que son souhait le plus cher était une vie paisible à ses côtés suffisait à lui réchauffer le cœur.

\- On ne devrait pas trop tarder, soupira-t-elle en se défaisant de ses bras pour faire léviter sa malle jusqu'à son bureau.

Regulus la regarda descendre les escaliers en se demandant s'il entendrait un jour ces mots qu'il attendait. Visiblement, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison et qu'il soit patient. Quand il la rejoignit devant la cheminée, son chat, qui faisait auparavant ses griffes sur l'arbre à chat dans le coin du bureau, venait de rentrer dans sa boîte de transport pour le retour imminent vers le Manoir Selwyn.

\- Je te promets de t'arracher à ton père dés ce soir, lui murmura-t-il avant de lui voler un baiser et d'entrer dans la cheminée avec ses bagages.

Il prit la poudre de cheminette et énonça clairement sa destination : 12 square Grimault. Puis il jeta la poudre à ses pieds et disparu dans une flame verte crépitante.

\- Tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse, Reg, souffla-t-elle avant de se décider à partir à son tour.

* * *

Comme il l'avait promis, Regulus emmena Heather quelques heures à peine après leur retour chez eux. Selwyn n'avait pas vraiment apprécié cet état de fait, mais il n'avait rien put dire. Regulus s'était en effet arrangé pour que sa mère mette son grain de sel et fasse plier Selwyn rapidement. Walburga voulait profiter des vacances pour commencer à planifier certains détails concernant le prochain mariage et il n'avait décemment pas pu protester.

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée au 12 Square Grimault, assise autour de la table avec Walburga qui proposait déjà des coloris de nappes que Heather trouvait particulièrement hideuses ainsi que des assemblages de serviettes, d'assiettes et d'argenteries tout aussi immondes. Heather devait se faire à l'idée. Ce ne serait pas le mariage dont elle avait toujours rêvé. La possibilité de choix semblait lui échapper complètement à mesure que Walburga proposait différents éléments pour la réception.

\- Alors c'est décidé, conclut Walburga.

\- Non, interrompit Heather, provoquant un long moment de silence et un regard fulminant de Walburga alors que Regulus et Orion entraient dans le salon pour se joindre à elles après une partie d'échec particulièrement intense.

\- Je te demande pardon ? siffla Walburga.

\- Rien n'est encore décidé, poursuivit Heather. Vous semblez vouloir imposer vos décisions alors que c'est aux personnes concernées que revient ce choix. Et aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas vous qui vous mariez, mais Regulus et moi.

Sa déclaration finie, un long silence suivit que personne n'osa briser. Pas même Orion ne voulut s'en mêler et prétexta avoir des affaires importantes à traiter pour s'éclipser le plus rapidement possible. Même cet homme aux idéologies erronées était assez sage pour savoir quand il valait mieux ne pas intervenir. Ce qui se passait là était entre deux femmes qui se détestaient mais n'avait d'autre choix que de se supporter. Mais c'est souvent comme ça avec les belles-mères.

\- Tu n'es qu'une arriviste qui a la chance de s'immiscer dans ma famille tel un parasite ! cracha Walburga. Tu n'es qu'une sale immondice issue d'un métissage mal venu, contre nature ! Indigne de la noble et pure maison des Black !

\- Mère ! s'écria Regulus en venant se poster aux côtés de sa fiancée, furieux de sa façon de la traiter. Je vous interdis !

\- Ne vous en déplaise, reprit Heather sans se formaliser de l'interruption de Regulus qui, même si inutile, lui allait droit au cœur. Ça ne change pas le fait que vos nappes sont horribles, tout comme votre choix de linges de table et d'assiettes. Je vous l'accorde, l'argenterie n'est pas si mal. Mais cela ne signifie pas que j'en veuille à mon mariage, renchérit Heather qui préférait tout bonnement ignorer l'insulte.

Walburga referma la bouche, fulminant de plus bel. Si elle avait pensé que Heather allait se plier à ses moindres volontés, elle tombait de haut. Future belle-mère ou non, Heather ne la laisserait pas lui dicter sa conduite ni lui imposer des choses dont elle ne voulait pas. Heather toisa encore un instant Walburga avant de se lever lentement et gracieusement.

\- Je pense que nous en avons fini, fit-elle en lissant les plis inexistants de sa robe avant de reporter son regard extrêmement pâle sur la maîtresse de maison, dénotant clairement sa colère. Quant à mon « métissage mal venu », vous serez bien heureuse qu'il permette d'engendrer une descendance qui ne succombe pas à la folie qui affaiblit votre sang et votre magie. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, on m'a appris que peu importe à quel point mon interlocutrice se montre vulgaire ou fait montre de propos injurieux, je me dois de toujours demeurer polie. C'est pourquoi je vous souhaite une excellente soirée.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle inclina poliment la tête et quitta le salon. Elle entendit Walburga hurler de rage et quelque chose se briser. Elle baissa un instant les yeux sur ses mains qui ressemblaient plus à des serres d'oiseau, preuve qu'elle était suffisamment hors d'elle pour perdre le contrôle de sa partie vélane. Regulus apparut à son côté et remarqua immédiatement son geste pour lui cacher ses mains et son regard honteux. Sans un mot, et en plongeant son regard dans le sien, il attrapa ses mains et les amena à ses lèvres pour les embrasser.

\- Tu ne dois jamais ressentir le besoin de te cacher de moi, murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front avec tendresse. Laisse-moi régler ça avec ma mère et va dans la bibliothèque.

Heather allait protester quand il prit possession de ses lèvres pour l'en empêcher. Puis il retourna dans le salon. Heather soupira. Elle aurait préféré être n'importe où mais pas ici, à cet instant. Lentement, elle fit son chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque où elle entra en silence. Orion releva les yeux de son livre et la jaugea du regard avant de retourner à sa lecture, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle crut.

\- Il faut un sacré courage pour tenir tête à mon épouse… ou bien être sérieusement aliéné. Laquelle est-ce ? demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Heather en se laissant aller contre la bibliothèque. Serais-je toujours traitée ainsi ? Pour un fait sur lequel je n'ai aucun pouvoir ? Je n'ai pas demandé à naître, ni à entrer dans cette famille.

\- Le fait est qu'épouser un Black, c'est aussi embrasser les valeurs de sa maison, répondit-il plus froidement. Il faudra t'y faire.

\- Des valeurs qui me sembles bien obsolètes et stupide, si vous me permettez d'être franche. En continuant à vous marier entre vous, vous les sangs-purs, perdez peu à peu votre puissance magique et mourrez à petit feu, consumez par la folie. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que les nés-moldu vous vole votre potentiel magique ? La naissance de Cracmol vient de votre propre obstination du sang pur.

Orion jeta son livre et se leva pour venir toiser Heather de toute sa hauteur. Son regard était noir de fureur. Le fait qu'elle ose remettre en doute toutes les convictions de leur famille, leur mode de vie, était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer.

\- Je te conseil de ne plus jamais remettre nos idéaux en doute, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Rappelle-toi que la seule raison pour laquelle je tolère ta personne est due au lien qui t'unit à mon fils.

\- Ça ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute, rétorqua Heather en le toisant, ses mains déformées crispées si fort dans son dos, que ses serres entamaient sa peau.

\- Fais attention, Apodis Selwyn, la prévint-il, son visage de nouveau impassible. Si tu tiens de tels propos dans nos cercles, certains pourraient être tentés de te faire disparaître définitivement.

\- Dans ce cas je vous fais confiance pour ne rien dire. Il en va après tout de la vie de votre fils, vote unique héritier puisque Sirius n'existe apparemment plus à vos yeux pour avoir compris que ce que je dis est vrai, conclut-elle avant de quitter la bibliothèque.

Orion demeura figé un instant, le souffle coupé. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle faire autant de mal avec de simples mots ? Il aurait beau tenter d'effacer son discours de sa mémoire, ses paroles, fourbes qu'elles étaient, continueraient de hanter son esprit avec un déroutant éclat de vérité. Orion se passa la main sur le visage et, les jambes un peu vacillantes, retourna dans son fauteuil et repris son livre dans ses doigts tremblants. Non, elle ne pouvait avoir raison ! Elle n'était après tout qu'une ignorante et, de surcroit, pas l'une des leurs. Et pourtant, ses paroles refusaient de quitter son esprit.

Heather était furieuse contre elle-même. Comment avait-elle pu se montrer aussi imprudente et déblatérer tout ce en quoi elle croyait devant Orion qui était un fervent suprématiste du sang-pur ? Comment avait-elle pu croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'elle pourrait le convaincre de la véracité de ses propos ? Elle avait réussi à convaincre Regulus, mais espérer convaincre son père était complètement stupide et imprudent. Elle devait jouer un rôle, celui de celle qui croit en ces idéaux-là. Elle avait perdu le fil. A force de devoir montrer un visage qui n'était pas le sien, elle avait fini par craquer et sa véritable nature avait repris le dessus, refusant de se soumettre plus avant.

Complètement épuisée et atterrée, elle alla se réfugier dans le dernier endroit qui lui apporterait un peu de réconfort : la chambre de Regulus. Elle s'y précipita et se jeta sur son lit, fermant les yeux et ne se laissant entourer que de son odeur. Les larmes se mirent à couler et elle s'abandonna à son désespoir.

* * *

 **Fin du Trente-Huitième Chapitre**


End file.
